Mômoku no Akuma
by Fan-manga
Summary: Un Naruto différent, un problème différent, une réalité différente... Que deviendra le monde shinobi si un seul événement pourrait modifier même le fondement de leur monde... Shounen-ai, YaguNaru, un assez fort Naruto.
1. Prologue: La naissance d'une légende

_Voilà, c'est ma première fiction, j'espère que vous la trouverez à votre gout. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour le début, mais j'ai quand même un détail à spécifier avant de vous laisser lire cette histoire_

_**Avertissement :**__ L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement, il appartient malheureusement à son auteur originel, Masashi Kishimoto. Certains personnages de ma création feront leur apparition, mais je vous avertirai quand. _

_Que l'histoire débute…_

* * *

**Prologue : Naissance d'une légende**

La vie est injuste, elle a toujours été de même, mais pour certains, elle est pire. Était-ce le destin ou simplement la mise en marche d'un plan diabolique? Personne ne saurait, mais une nuit, la vie elle-même changea. Déjà terne et grise pour un enfant blond, elle vint noir et sanglante. Le gris n'existerait plus pour lui comme plusieurs autres choses… Si seulement cet enfant ne serait pas né cette journée-là, peut-être que la vie l'aurait ménagé comme elle aurait dû le faire pour un enfant… Si seulement le monde avait compris la charge que ses épaules portaient, peut-être aurait-ce été différent.

C'est l'histoire d'un enfant haï, rejeté et surtout ignoré. C'est l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki, c'est sa route pour devenir un ninja. Il n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque, quatre ans et pourtant il en avait déjà assez vu. Pour lui, le monde n'était qu'une souffrance, ce n'était pas ce qu'un enfant aurait dû voir. Il était lumineux et faussement heureux. Son sourire suffisait à éclairer les journées les plus noirs, mais pourtant, on lui enleva un don précieux dès qu'on le put.

La journée était chaude, tranquille et heureuse pour les enfants. Tous jouaient... Tous, non, un enfant blond ne jouait pas. Il essayait de survivre... Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le monde ne voulait pas de lui, il avait compris que même celui qu'il nommait Jiji préférait faire face à la paperasse qu'au démon du village. Connu sous le nom de Naruto, il courrait pour sa vie. L'instinct ayant déjà pris le dessus sur son maigre corps. Petit pour son âge, mais puissant, Naruto avait des cheveux blonds indisciplinés qui défiaient la gravité ainsi que de grands yeux bleus lumineux. Il aurait été comme tout enfant si ce n'aurait pas été des moustaches. Trois moustaches sur chacune de ses joues, cela aurait été normal. Quelques clans possédaient des particularités si ce n'aurait été qu'il est l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues.

Les enfants l'ignoraient, mais les adultes le savaient. Dès sa naissance, il fut étiqueté comme un démon, certains affirmaient même qu'il était la résurrection du démon renard à neuf queues. Si seulement cela aurait été vrai, Konoha aurait depuis longtemps été détruit, mais l'ignorance n'est-elle pas la pire des souffrances? Le jeune blond le saurait bien assez tôt...

Zigzaguant dans les ruelles étroites, l'enfant blond essayait d'atteindre le quartier réservé aux étrangers. Aucun de ses poursuivants ne l'attaquerait à l'intérieur de ce territoire, il le savait depuis longtemps, car quels étrangers accepteraient de voir un enfant battu devant eux? Surtout un gamin de quatre ans... Peu, mais très peu de personnes. Tous avaient compris la méthode d'échappatoire de Naruto, c'est pour cela qu'ils purent le prendre à contre-pied. Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une ligne droite à franchir, Naruto se fit acculé, des ninjas de grades chuunin venaient de lui bloquer sa porte de salut et la foule derrière ne le laisserait surement pas passer.

Paniqué, il essaya de s'enfuir en grimpant, mais la plupart n'était pas ninja pour rien, ils le firent planter alors qu'il essayait de monter sur les toits. N'étant pas encore un étudiant ou un ninja, l'Uzumaki ne put se protéger. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, l'air sorti de ses poumons. Naruto était sonné, mais il n'avait pas abandonné, non, s'il abandonnerait, ça serait la mort à coup sûr. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les premiers coups de poings et coups de pieds. Il était souvent battu, mais habituellement, des Anbus le sortiraient du pétrin si ce n'aurait pas été de présence de criminels dans le pays du feu, près de Konoha.

Le jeune se fit roué de coup pendant un temps extrêmement long, sa conscience vacillait, mais il savait que fermer les yeux lui seraient fatales. Son corps rigide donna quelques derniers sursauts de douleur avant qu'un feu vif atteignit ses yeux. Il hurla de la force de ses poumons, mais ce fit taire par un tissu imbibé de son propre sang. Le gout métallique agressa ses papilles pendant qu'il se débattait pour sortir de cette horrible douleur. Un liquide chaud descendit le long de ses yeux, un liquide qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille même s'il ne le voyait pas. Son propre sang dégoulina de sa forme battue allant rejoindre la flaque sanguinolente sous son corps maigrelets. Des rires atteignirent ses oreilles alors que les limbes de l'inconscience l'amenaient dans leur doux monde des ténèbres...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto ressentit immédiatement le bandage sur ses yeux. Il entendit la voix d'Hiruzen parler avec un médecin. Chouette, il était à l'hôpital... Il atteint le bandage sur ses yeux pour être arrêté par une main ridée, une main qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Celle de l'Hokage de Konoha. Son corps était rigide, faible et surtout douloureux. Il ne pourrait quitter l'hôpital avant d'être complètement guéris, si seulement il savait que la vie jouait avec lui...

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto était encore à l'Hôpital, les médecins étaient en train de lui enlever le bandage de ses yeux. Il cligna de nombreuses fois, mais rien ne s'afficha. Il était pourtant sûr de ne plus avoir quelques choses qu'il obstruait son sens de la vue. Sa petite main atteint pour ses yeux pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, il était à l'aire libre, mais il ne voyait rien. L'Uzumaki savait parfaitement que son grand-père de substitution était avec lui dans la salle, sa voix tremblante retentit comme un supplice.

- Grand-père, dis-moi, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un genjutsu, pleura l'enfant.

- Je crains que non, Naruto. Nous t'avons retrouvé dans une ruelle, battu avec une blessure au niveau des yeux, blessure qui ne se guérit pas... Naruto, tu es devenu aveugle après l'attaque...

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il ne voyait plus que le noir, il avait envie de pleurer. L'unique chose qu'il chérissait autre que sa vie était de pouvoir voir le village dans son ensemble. Le village dans lequel il était né et pourtant, on lui avait enlevé si injustement ce qu'il aimait...

- Pourrais-je un jour devenir ninja quand même, questionna-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

- Il est encore possible pour toi, Naruto. De nombreux ninjas continuent leur profession malgré la perte d'un sens ... Ils améliorent les autres pour faire du bon travail...

L'espoir jaillis dans le corps de Naruto, il pourrait continuer son rêve. Devenir un grand ninja et maintenant, plus aucun détours possible pour lui. Il devait montrer aux villageois que même aveugle, Naruto Uzumaki n'abandonnerait jamais la voie dans laquelle il s'est dirigé depuis sa naissance!

Malgré son handicap, malgré sa faiblesse, il allait montrer à tous qu'un ninja peut devenir celui qu'il veut s'il se force. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir, mais il pourrait démontrer sa passion dans ses gestes. Le jinchûriki était jeune, mais il avait de la volonté! Maintenant, il ne verrait plus ses éclats, mais ses autres sens deviendront aussi dangereux qu'une lame de couteau, mais la première chose à faire était de s'habituer à son état avant tout...

Être fort sans le demander, être une nouvelle personne. Aujourd'hui, le lumineux Naruto deviendrait l'enfant qu'il aurait dû toujours être. Il montrerait qu'il n'est pas le débile, qu'il ne faut pas l'ignorer. Un jour, il montrerait à tous qu'il était digne d'être une part de son village! Il leur montrerait, il pariait sa vie là-dessus!

_Un enfant est mort, une légende est née. Le shinobi qui n'a jamais abandonné, celui qui serait connu plus tard sous le nom de Mōmoku no akuma_

* * *

**_Terme peu utilisé ou inconnu:_**

**_Mômoku no Akuma - _**_Le démon aveugle_

**_Jinchûiriki - _**_Puissance du sacrifice humain_

**_Konoha -_**_ Village caché des feuilles_

**_Hokage -_**_ Ombre du feu - Chef du village de Konoha_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Les commentaires sont tous appréciés, ils permettent l'amélioration de mon écriture. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont échappé, vous pouvez toujours m'avertir, je me ferai une joie d'aller les corriger._

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	2. Chapitre Un: L'académie ninja

_Je vous remercie de vos commentaires, ils m'ont permis de corriger quelques détails dans mon deuxième chapitre et d'ajouter quelques mots._

_**Gokudera :**__ Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai pris ton conseil pour le nombre de mot, celui-ci a nettement plus de mots que le premier. Pour les dates de sorties, je vais essayer de les respecter en les marquant dans ma fic, mais si jamais je ne les respecte pas, je vais vous en donner la raison. _

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te tirer un commentaire positif. Même les critiques négatives ont parfois lieux d'êtres. Que tu commentes rarement, si tes commentaires m'aident, je serai heureuse de les avoir. _

_**Les autres :**__ Je suis contente de savoir que ça vous plait, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. _

_**Prochaine mise à jour : **__30 ou 31 octobre_

_**Avertissement :**__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement, il appartient malheureusement à son auteur originel, Masashi Kishimoto. Certains personnages de ma création feront leur apparition, mais je vous avertirai quand._

_Que l'histoire débute…_

* * *

**Chapitre Un : L'académie ninja**

Naruto était assis sur son lit, depuis un mois, il n'y voyait rien. Sa mémoire visuelle ne cessait de tomber, il s'accrochait aux visages souriants du sandaime, d'Ayame et de Teuchi, les uniques personnes à l'avoir un jour traité en humain. Leur visage disparaissait, il ne voulait pas les oublier, mais déjà, il ne savait plus qu'elle était la couleur orange. Une mémoire grattait, mais la couleur autrefois si apprécié laissait place à des ténèbres.

Dans sa salle de bain, un miroir s'y trouvait, celui qu'il utilisait pour pouvoir se remonter le moral. Ses faux sourires étaient maintenant que l'ombre de ce qu'il était. Il ne tombait pas dans la dépression, loin de là, mais la perte de sa vue était encore trop fraiche à sa mémoire.

Ses yeux autrefois azures avaient perdus de leur teinte pour devenir d'un blanc pâle, une cicatrice perceptible à leur niveau. Dans sa main, il y avait un bandeau, un bandeau pour cacher ses pupilles, un bandeau pour se rappeler de la réalité. Les villageois lui avaient enlevé la vue, lui, il leurs enlèverait la joie, la satisfaction et le bonheur. Ils avaient pris quelques choses qu'il lui avait empêché, à de nombreuses reprises, de tomber dans le gouffre profond de la dépression.

Il noua le bandeau autour de ses yeux, ses gestes empreint d'une volonté indiscutable. La souffrance de ce geste était présente, mais il ne devait pas pleurer, pleurer ne mènerait à rien. Cette réaction détruirait la volonté qu'il s'était construit, il ne devait pas abandonner. Il avait encore un combat à donner. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter, il n'était pas encore habitué de ne pas voir son interlocuteur.

Son visage se tourna dans la direction, il se doutait que c'était son grand-père. Par la démarche lourde, son âge venait de le rattraper. Nul ne venait le voir, les Anbus offraient leur présence en guise de soutient, mais ils ne pouvaient se montrer. Le blondinet en était reconnaissant, il ne supporterait pas les visages emplies de pitié, ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas ce genre.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va, demanda avec gentillesse le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, grand-père, dit-il d'une voix où perçait un peu de tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas une étape facile à franchir, loin de là. Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'_ils_ voulaient.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est trop tard. Pourquoi regarder le passé alors que nous avons le présent? C'est arrivé, on n'y peut rien, c'est juste _encore_ moi qui doit encaisser pour une raison que j'ignore. Connais-tu la vraie souffrance, grand-père, interrogea le blond.

- Non et je ne la connaitrai jamais comme tu l'as connait.

- Je vais te le dire, la véritable souffrance vint du fait que _j'ignore_ totalement pourquoi j'ai le droit à _ça!_ Perdre la vue pour une raison qui m'est inconnue… Pourquoi me détestent-t-ils? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme tout le monde? Pourquoi je dois vivre en ayant peur de ma vie, questionna-t-il en laissant sa frustration, sa colère, sa tristesse et son désarroi dans ces phrases.

La douleur était parfaitement perceptible, sa voix tremblait, ses sentiments entraient en compte. Il n'était qu'un enfant! La souffrance qui le détruisait, celle qui l'envoyait dans une spirale éternelle. Celle qu'il n'avait que le droit. Ce n'était pas les propos d'un enfant, c'était ceux d'une personne, d'un adulte qui en avait trop vécu. Un être qui ne connaissait que la douleur.

- La connais-tu, cette souffrance, finit le blondinet en pointant ce qui serait son regard dans celui du vieillard.

- Non…

La voix du sandaime était lassée de regret, il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à quelques points le yondaime et lui avait été si naïf. En voyant les fruits de sa naïveté, il savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'à prier pour que le ciel décide un jour à lui pardonner sa faute. Celle d'avoir trop crue dans son village, celle d'avoir laissée un enfant sans défense dans un environnement hostile.

- Ainsi que la souffrance de savoir que les seuls êtres qui osent me parler me cache la vérité. Sais-tu combien de fois je t'ai entendu me mentir, grand-père? Sais-tu que tes mensonges m'ont faits plus de mal qu'un village qui me déteste?

Cette fois, le blond disait une vérité, ses émotions étaient libérées pour la première fois. Il se permettait enfin de dire ce qu'il savait. Ses paroles avaient des effets néfastes sur Hiruzen, c'était comme un coup de couteau dans son cœur à chaque fois que Naruto parlait. Il savait que son petit-fils adoptif avait raison, se faire mentir par les personnes qui lui étaient chers. C'était toujours une douleur que Sarutobi se rappellerai.

- Pourquoi suis-je détesté? Qui suis-je? Ce sont des questions que tu as toujours refusé de me répondre, j'en suis venu à faire des hypothèses justes pour soulager ce poids dans ma poitrine. Ce point qui me serre le cœur à chaque fois que j'étais maltraité… J'en peux plus, je veux savoir.

Le bandeau cachant ses pupilles étaient humides, remplis des larmes qu'il avait refusé de rester tomber. Sa volonté s'effritait, il en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait que vivre, jouer et avoir une famille. Pourquoi ça lui était refusé? Pourquoi avait-il droit à cette vie? Le blond ne comprenait plus, était-il vraiment un démon? Existait-il vraiment?

- Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez vieux pour comprendre, abandonna le sandaime d'une voix tremblante.

- Comprendre quoi? Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je réussisse à vivre jusqu'à ce _plus vieux_! Quand serait ce _plus vieux?_ Lorsque j'aurai vingt ans et que je serai enfoncé dans le fond du gouffre?

- Non, essaya-Sarutobi. Lorsque tu seras un adolescent… La vérité est douloureuse à dire, trop douloureuse. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire lorsque tu apprendras. La connaissance est le plus puissance ennemie, elle peut être à double tranchant et cette _vérité _l'est. Souhaites-tu quand même la savoir?

- Mais l'ignorance est pire, je préfère savoir qu'ignorer, je ne suis pas les villageois… je suis UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Une phrase emplie de volonté, tellement que le sandaime la reconnue. Celle qui dictait les choix de Konoha, celle qui était la plus cruciale pour un shinobi du village des feuilles, la volonté du feu. L'Hokage savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, s'il voulait rester dans la confiance de son petit-fils adoptif qui parlait comme un adulte, il devait lui dire. Peut-être que ça soulagera un peu sa conscience?

- Très bien, abandonna-t-il. Mais tu dois me jurer que tu écouteras jusqu'à la fin avant de faire tes hypothèses.

- C'est une promesse, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, accepta l'Uzumaki.

- La vérité remonte au jour de ta naissance… le 10 octobre. Une journée que Konoha se rappellera toujours comme étant la plus grande souffrance de la feuille. Cette journée-là, tu naquis, cette journée-là, ton idole mourra.

«Elle avait débuté comme toute journée, un jour ensoleillé, un temps doux même pour une journée d'octobre. Les enfants riaient, les adultes cicatrisaient les souffrances de la guerre et une certaine femme était prête à donner naissance. Elle était Uzumaki, ta mère, une très belle femme. Comme tout Uzumaki, elle avait des cheveux roux flamboyant, un caractère violent et une sensibilité étonnante. Elle était heureuse de ta naissance, elle t'attendait avec impatience, mais un malheur survint. Tu venais à peine de naître, il y eut… l'attaque du Kyuubi. Un des neufs Bijus, le plus puissant. Selon ce que tu sais, le Yondaime aurait tué la bête. Rien n'est plus faux que cela, tuer un Biju est impossible, c'est une entité de chakra pure.»

Un silence se fit, Naruto avalait la boule angoissante dans sa gorge qui menaçait de le faire parler. Sarutobi était pris dans des souvenirs, souvenirs de cette période. La souffrance parfaitement visible dans ses yeux, mais le blond ne pouvait la voir. Il la sentait, elle était accompagnée d'un chagrin profond.

- Pour neutraliser un Biju, il n'existe qu'un moyen, surtout pour le Kyuubi. Il faut les sceller dans des objets bénis ou des êtres humains. Ces derniers sont appelés jinchûriki, puissance du sacrifice humain. Des êtres faits pour la guerre. Le yondaime n'avait pas le choix, il devait neutraliser Kyuubi.

«Il a alors scellé la bête dans un nouveau-né de quelques heures. Un enfant que l'on venait tout juste de couper le cordon ombilical. Seul un nouveau-né peut supporter le chakra démoniaque de la bête, son système de chakra n'étant pas encore construit. Un nouveau-né avec une grande puissance naturelle. Naruto, tu es né avec une quantité de chakra de niveau Kage, tes parents étaient très puissants, ils étaient des légendes. Ton père était originaire de plusieurs clans de Kiri connus pour leur endurance ou leur esprit. Ta mère, une Uzumaki, était réputée pour posséder la vigueur de son clan d'origine. Les Uzumaki, le clan de la longévité d'Uzushio no Kuni. Tu étais né avec un énorme potentiel, tu étais aussi l'unique enfant pouvant maintenir la bête. Les autres seraient morts de la surcharge, mais pas toi. L'ajout du chakra démoniaque ne t'a rien fait sauf ses marques, mais chaque jinchûriki possède des particularités physiques. Cette nuit, la nuit de ta naissance, le Yondaime ne put que te choisir. Il scella la bête en toi avec le vœu que tu sois traité en héros. Un vœu pieux, j'imagine. Ta mère et ton père sont morts cette nuit tragiques, une de sa faiblesse extrême, et l'autre, en tant qu'un des nombreux héros tombés cette nuit.»

Le blondinet ne regrettait nullement d'avoir demandé, c'était une nouvelle très difficile à encaisser, surtout quelqu'un de son âge, mais il n'était pas Naruto pour rien. De nombreux détails étaient spécifiés, il était l'hôte du Kyuubi.

- J'ai essayé d'accomplir la dernière volonté du Yondaime, mais Konoha ne l'a pas pris de la même façon. J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer, j'ai été naïf de croire que les habitants pourraient te voir pour un héros. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que Konoha était trop enfoncé dans sa haine pour voir ce que tu étais réellement. Pourtant, tu es la réplique exacte de ton père, mais tu as la forme du visage de ta mère. J'ai fait une erreur, une erreur qui t'a couté chère. Maintenant, tu connais la vérité, tu es ce que nous appelons un jinchûriki, celui du Kyuubi, mais n'oublie jamais, tu es Uzumaki Naruto.

Le blond ne répondit point, il ferma ses pupilles derrière son bandeau alors que la réalisation le frappait, il entendit le sandaime quitter. Il était plus ou moins là, il avait voulu savoir et maintenant, il savait. Cette vérité était douloureuse, mais elle lui enlevait une souffrance plus présente. Celle qui lui disait qu'il avait été apprécié par ses parents, celle qu'il était un être humain ou non un démon comme le disait les villageois. Celle qui lui faisait comprendre pourquoi il était confiné dans cette solitude qui l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, fait pleurer. Celle qui lui disait qu'il pouvait changer les pensés des villageois, il ne lui fallait qu'avoir de la volonté pour y arriver…

Maintenant, Naruto deviendrait un shinobi, simplement pour démontrer qui il était, simplement pour rendre fière ses parents malgré que la mort les sépare. Dans trois ans, l'académie débutait. D'ici là, il n'avait qu'à s'entrainer pour devenir plus fort. Il n'avait qu'à devenir ce que le village ne voulait pas qu'il devienne. Quelque chose de crucial, une partie des racines du village, une partie de Konoha.

**Trois ans plus tard**

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que le jeune Naruto était devenu aveugle. Il n'y avait pas grand changement dans l'attitude des villageois en son égard sauf qu'il n'était plus battu. Maintenant, des Anbus le surveillaient jour et nuit. C'était une journée spéciale pour tous enfants de sept ans. Aujourd'hui, il entrerait dans l'académie Ninja pour y recevoir une formation en vue de leur futur métier. C'était son premier pas pour démontrer qu'il était humain et il le ferait.

Pendant ses trois années, le blondinet avait développé, de façon exponentielle, ses autres sens. Il pouvait facilement capter l'odeur de nourriture à des kilomètres de distance, ses oreilles entendaient le moindre petit craquement, son goût détectait les moindres petites nuances et sa peau était plus sensible. Il sentait une personne à un pied de lui simplement avec le mouvement de l'air.

L'enfant portait un pantalon noir et un chandail orange, il le savait grâce au Sandaime qui le lui avait décrit. Depuis _l'incident_, le jeune Naruto avait prit comme habitude de toujours porter un bandeau sur ses yeux cachant ainsi ses blessures, il ne tolérait pas la pitié, il n'en voulait pas. Être pris en pitié était un acte qu'il considérait comme faible. C'était sa vie, il devait passer au travers par lui-même. Il l'avait fait rapidement comprendre à Sarutobi et aux autres. C'était _son_ problème, pas celui des autres.

Son avancé était lente, Naruto savait qu'il s'approchait de l'académie. Le bruit des enfants contents devenaient de plus en plus forts pour ses oreilles sensibles. Son pied franchit finalement le seuil des barrières de l'académie, le silence se fit immédiatement. L'atmosphère devint électrique lorsque Sarutobi Hiruzen alias le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha vint le chercher. Le blondinet avait un peu de difficulté à se diriger dans une foule comme celle devant lui. La présence de certaines personnes lui échappait encore surtout lorsqu'une centaine d'habitants étaient présents. Un murmure se leva sur son passage.

- Pourquoi porte-t-il un bandeau sur les yeux, chuchotaient les enfants à leurs parents.

- Silence, grondèrent les adultes dans le même ton de voix.

Si faible que même un shinobi aurait dû mal à capter ses paroles, mais pas Naruto. Les parents détruisaient la moindre petite graine de curiosité dans l'esprit des jeunes espérant ainsi oublier ce qu'ils avaient faits subir au blond. L'Uzumaki n'eut qu'une pensée : _Pathétique… Ils ne sont même pas capables de faire face à la vérité_.

Une voix grave attira l'attention du blond, c'était une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille pour l'avoir déjà entendu à de nombreuses reprises. Celle de Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan du même nom. Sa réputation en avait pris un coup lorsqu'il fut de notoriété public que des Uchiwa, membres de la police, étaient présents lors de l'événement concernant Naruto. Selon les dires, sa femme était tellement outragée qu'elle manqua de tuer les coupables. La présence de son fils cadet avait été le salut des concernés.

Le Sandaime arrêta sa marche, le blond était un peu à l'écart, mais c'était pour mieux entendre. Ils étaient maintenant dans une grande salle, utilisée pour ce genre de conférence. L'Hokage avait le devoir de faire un discours de bienvenue pour tous les futurs étudiants. Un discours plus qu'apprécié par les enfants qui voyaient leur idole, pour la plupart, de près. Naruto s'en serait bien passé surtout avec les éclats qu'il sentait à l'arrière de sa tête. Il connaissait la raison de leur agissement envers lui, Sarutobi avait fini par y dévoiler une semaine après qu'il se fut acclimaté à son nouvel état. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme, mais maintenant, le choc laissait place à une volonté beaucoup plus puissante. Nommé par le Shodaime Hokage de Konoha, cette volonté était la raison de la puissance du village caché des feuilles. Son nom, la volonté du feu.

- Bonjour, chers futurs élèves. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'académie, commença-Hiruzen. À partir de demain, vous apprendrez de nombreuses compétences qui feront de vous des shinobi respectés lorsque vous sortirez de l'académie. La classe civile ne sera plus mélangée à la classe shinobi pour permettre une meilleure formation. Vos professeurs s'avanceront sur scène pour nommer leur élève, dès votre nom dit, rejoignez votre sensei pour les quatre prochaines années. Iruka, commencez.

- D'accord, Hokage-sama. Je suis Iruka en charge de la classe Une, j'appellerai maintenant Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chôji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Yamanaka Ino! Suivez-moi!

Huit élèves sur neuf s'avancèrent sur l'estrade, le blond n'y alla pas. Il n'avait pas la capacité de s'y rendre seul et il ne voulait certainement pas subir les coups bas des villageois présents. Sur l'estrade, le sandaime murmura quelques mots à l'instructeur. Iruka descendit pour rejoindre l'emplacement de Naruto, celui-ci ressentait de l'hostilité, une haine et une incompréhension dans l'aura de son nouveau sensei. Ça commençait déjà bien l'année, surtout qu'il devait passer quatre autres années avec lui!

L'Uzumaki se leva et suivit Iruka. Il monta sur l'estrade laissant la joie à Konoha de l'observer avec haine. Son aura était calme, apaisante et même confiante. Les villageois écarquillèrent les yeux, une réalité venait de les frapper. Ce gamin, cet enfant, peut importe ce qu'ils feraient, il se lèvera contre eux, démontrera qu'il est humain malgré tout. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, il sera leur rempart, il sera leur peur, il sera leur légende. Tous avaient le sentiment qu'il deviendrait le second Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, tous avaient le sentiment qu'il sera une légende parmi les légendes… Quelqu'un qui vivra pour effrayer ses ennemis, un shinobi hors du commun.

La classe nouvellement nommée quitta la grande salle. On leur ouvrait la voie, pas parce qu'ils étaient des héritiers de clans, non, parce qu'une future légende était dans leur chemin. C'était une règle implicite du monde shinobi, le respect venait à ceux qui se démarquaient. Le blond les avait vaincus, il serait maintenant une part du village. Il serait les racines même d'un nouveau Konoha. Cette simple réalisation était déjà un énorme pas vers la réussite, un nouveau pas pour l'acceptation des jinchûrikis dans le monde shinobi.

Les enfants souriaient à leurs parents, ils pensaient tous que c'était leur présence qui ouvrait la voie. Un jour, il comprendrait que la gloire n'était pas pour eux. Iruka conduisit le groupe dans un labyrinthe de couloir malgré sa réaction ambiguë. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi le blond avait fait une telle impression, peut-être comprendrait-il lorsqu'il verra une autre légende.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une classe, plus petite que les normes normales, mais suffisante pour un groupe si petit. Le sandaime avait rassemblé les héritiers de clans pour éviter de décourager les civiles. Une seule était civile, mais il n'avait pas le choix pour les futures équipes.

Naruto relâcha une vague de chakra, il y avait 12 bureaux, quatre par rangée. Les élèves étaient déjà entrain de prendre place, les plus studieux à l'avant, les plus flemmards à l'arrière. Le blond se dirigea sans difficulté vers un emplacement vide assez loin du bureau de leur sensei. Peu importe la distance, il comprendrait les paroles d'Iruka. Personne ne vint le rejoindre, réaction totalement normal pour quelqu'un comme lui.

- Bonjour, je suis Umino Iruka, votre instructeur pour les années à venir. L'académie s'échelonne sur cinq années pendant lesquels vous apprenez à être un shinobi. Nous verrons de nombreuses matières théoriques ainsi que techniques. L'histoire, la géographie, la géopolitique, la politique, les mathématiques, l'écriture, la vie d'un shinobi, les clans de Konoha, les autres pays shinobis, les mudras, les guerres seront les matières théoriques. Les matières techniques seront sur le lancé du shuriken, kunai et autres armes de jets, des techniques ninjutsu, genjutsu et taïjutsu de base, la survie, vos compétences de furtivités, votre talent en placement de piège, vos compétences physiques ainsi que vos compétences dans l'utilisation des Fûinjutsu de base comme le parchemin explosif.

Chaque enfant prenait les notes nécessaires. Le blond, lui, il enregistrait, dans sa mémoire, les informations reçues. Depuis sa cécité, sa mémoire auditive avait pris de l'ampleur pour remplacer sa mémoire visuelle. Se rappeler d'un programme académique n'était rien pour lui.

**Un an plus tard**

Naruto était maintenant âgé de huit ans, il était à l'académie depuis un an. Ses sens s'étaient développés à un tel point que le blond se devait d'en vérifier la portée. Son attitude plus sérieuse avait changé le village. Maintenant, Konoha était plus mort qu'à l'habitude, les rires ou les colères qu'apportaient le blond à l'époque qu'il faisait ses blagues avaient disparu, ils n'étaient plus là.

Le blond avait, en effet, été, un jour, un farceur. C'était l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour attirer de l'attention moins néfaste que celle qu'il avait toujours reçu. Présentement, le petit Naruto, petit parce qu'il était très petit pour son âge, se dirigeait vers la tour du Hokage où son grand-père d'adoption travaillait.

Son but : Simple, trouver un moyen de calculer la portée de sa perception. Il devait être dix heures du matin… Oui, le blondinet sautait _encore_ une classe, car Naruto sautait régulièrement des classes. Pourtant, ses notes n'en souffraient pas. Il allait surement avoir une réprimande de la part de Sarutobi, mais le blond l'ignorait à chaque fois.

Ses pieds le menèrent rapidement dans la tour, devant la secrétaire. Celle-ci ne tenta même pas de le bloquer, elle avait compris, depuis longtemps, que Naruto avait parfaitement le droit de déranger le sandaime. Un léger toc avertit sa présence pendant qu'il entrait.

Une aura accueillante et bienveillante l'accueillie, le blond eut un sourire. Le sandaime leva ses yeux pour y voir son petit-fils, deux shinobis étaient présents dans la pièce. Un aux cheveux argentés et l'autre aux cheveux de jais. Le premier étant nettement plus vieux et l'autre plus jeune.

- Ah, Naruto, ce qui t'amène, questionna-Hiruzen.

- Hé, grand-père, en fait, je suis plutôt là pour une question technique, répondit jovialement l'Uzumaki.

- Qui est?

- Et bien… j'ai remarqué que mes perceptions ne cessaient de croître, mais je n'ai aucune idée de leur limite… J'aimerai découvrir cette limite.

- Un détail plus qu'important, approuva le sandaime. Itachi, Kakashi, vous pouvez partir.

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner, Hokage-sama, mais il ne devrait pas être à l'académie, questionna-Itachi avec confusion.

Itachi Uchiwa était le prodige du clan du même nom, genin à sept, chuunin à 10 et capitaine Anbu à 13 ans. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre le dernier grade, alors que ceux de son âge était des genins nouvellement formés, lui, il était un shinobi expérimenté. Comme tout Uchiwa, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux de même couleur. Plutôt fin que costaud, il était un shinobi possédant une précision mortelle. Même un enfant de huit ans comme Naruto savait qui était le dénommé Itachi. Le frère ainé de Sasuke Uchiwa et le prodige. Lorsqu'on parlait du dernier, le premier était toujours cité.

- Tu as raison, Itachi, mais j'ai tout essayé pour que Naruto aille à ses cours, mais c'est peine perdue.

- Ravi de savoir que tu as abandonné, grand-père, s'exclama le concerné avec un sourire de renard.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, renvoya le sandaime en plissant ses yeux, geste totalement inutile contre le blond.

- Mais c'est ce que ça sous-entendait!

- Il marque un point, sandaime-sama, dirent les deux shinobis encore présents.

Un tic apparut sur la tempe droite du Hokage, deux de ses shinobis se liguaient contre lui pour prendre la partie du blondinet. Celui-ci allait le regretter… C'était certain.

- Pour ton problème, nous allons évaluer ta capacité de perception, à quel point est-elle efficace? J'ai un des meilleurs terrains qui soit pour te permettre de faire cette évaluation, sourit-il avant de se lever. Suis-moi.

Naruto donna un signe de main aux shinobis avant de suivre le vieillard. Leur petite marche ne prit que quelques minutes, l'Uzumaki veillant à ce que ses pas ne le dirigent pas vers l'académie. Sarutobi pouvait être rusé et essayé de l'arnaquer en le dirigeant vers l'académie. Endroit qu'il évitait à tout prix lorsqu'il sautait les classes. De toute façon, pourquoi irait-il? Il était le premier de classe!

Il fonça dans le sandaime qui s'était arrêté, le blondinet rougit d'embarras, il n'avait pas remarqué que son grand-père s'était arrêté. Il était trop dans ses pensés pour même le remarquer. Il était devant un terrain plus grand que la norme, le blond sentait de nombreux animaux sauvages se promener sur le terrain, derrière les grilles qui servaient de porte.

- Voici le terrain numéro 109, informa-Sarutobi. C'est un terrain spécialisé pour les personnes de ton genre. Le dernier shinobi aveugle de Konoha est mort depuis 20 ans maintenant. À l'époque, c'était son terrain, seul des shinobis aveugles peuvent exploités la totalité du potentiel de ce terrain. Il est fait pour améliorer vos capacités de perception. Depuis que tu es un élève en voie de devenir shinobi, je te l'offre.

- Offre, interrogea-Naruto surpris.

- Aucune shinobi régulier ne pourra l'utiliser à son plein potentiel, il est fait pour toi. Dans ce terrain, tu découvriras de nombreuses capacités que tu possèdes, tu t'amélioras et tu en seras le maitre. Si une personne veut s'entrainer sur ce terrain, il devra avoir ton autorisation et/ou la mienne. Tout comme Anko avec le terrain numéro 44, celui-ci est tien. L'unique chose que je te demande est de t'y entrainer régulièrement, je ne fais pas ce genre de cadeau à la légère. Je sais que tu profiteras de ce privilège, je te fais confiance pour éviter de le détruire.

- Merci, grand-père…

L'émotion étreignait la voix du blond, ce cadeau était le plus beau dans sa vie. Recevoir un terrain d'entrainement pour lui tout seul, le rêve de tout shinobi. Un terrain spécialisé de surcroit! Peut-être que la vie cessait de jouer avec lui? Il espérait…

- Prends le temps de visiter chaque recoin, finit-Sarutobi. Pour ouvrir les portes, tu n'as qu'à y insérer du chakra, un sceau t'identifiera et tu pourras entrer. Moi, je dois retourner faire ma paperasse…

Un rire échappa à Naruto en entendant la souffrance dans les derniers propos. Il concentra ses sens sur la forêt devant lui, car c'était bien une forêt. Il pouvait ressentir une zone rocheuse, une plaine, un lac, des ruisseaux, une forêt, un sous-bois, une zone montagneuse. Le terrain était gigantesque. De nombreux animaux s'y mouvaient, Naruto ressentait des renards, des loups, des chevreuils, des lièvres, des lapins et même des chats sauvages.

Il s'approcha et fit ce que lui avait dicté l'Hokage. La grille s'ouvrit, l'odeur de la forêt l'atteignit immédiatement, la sensation de calme, de sauvagerie et de liberté s'enroula dans son être. Sans s'en rende compte, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un vrai et non un des ses faux. Son cœur se réchauffa, c'était un endroit qu'il considérerait, à partir de maintenant, comme sa véritable demeure.

Le sentiment de sécurité y était présent malgré les nombreux risques naturels. Naruto se sentait chez soi, dans ce lieu où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Tranquillement, le petit blondinet commença sa visite des lieux, les animaux le laissaient passer sans le déranger comme il évitait des déranger à son tour.

Le temps passa rapidement, cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il explorait la zone et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter malgré la protestation de son estomac. Le terrain était très bien fait alternant les points forts et les points faibles de chaque type de shinobi. Naruto avait quelques idées concernant quelques zones spécifiques. Et il les mettrait en action le plus tôt possible, mais maintenant, il était tant d'aller faire un tour chez Ichiraku pour de la nourriture.

**Un an plus tard**

Une nouvelle année venait de se passer, une année riche en rebondissant pour le blond, mais à l'académie, c'était toujours la même chose. Tellement que Naruto se demandait pourquoi on leur apprenait ce genre de _connerie_. C'était vraiment ennuyeux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un idiot. Loin de là, il était à la tête de la classe malgré qu'il dorme en classe! Bon, dormir était un mot inadéquat, somnoler serait mieux. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le blond avait tendance à sauter des classes.

L'Uchiwa n'était rien face à lui, sa capacité de perception lui donnait un avantage sur tous shinobis, celui de toujours savoir où ils étaient situés. Alors, pendant les petites bagarres, Naruto sortait plus souvent vainqueur que perdants même contre ses ainés. Bon, ça lui arrivait de perdre, mais c'était surtout quand il était en désavantage numérique. Malgré toutes ses capacités, le blond n'était pas encore capable de battre vingt élèves de niveau avancé… Il était vite surcharger…

En passant fit ses détails, Naruto n'avait pas réellement changé, il était solitaire malgré que Shikamaru et Chôji passait du temps avec lui. Il appréciait leurs présences, car ils étaient les premières personnes qu'il pouvait appelé amies. Niveau vestimentaire, il avait abandonné la couleur orange à regret. Ne pouvant la voir, il trouvait inutile de la porter. Son chandail était devenu une chemise noire avec des manches en résille, une veste de même couleur sur le dessus. Le bandeau qu'il portait avait la même teinte tout comme ses sandales. Il y avait seulement ses étuis à kunais et à shurikens qui n'étaient pas de la même couleur.

Présentement, le groupe était à leur première pratique du lancé du shuriken. Certains l'avaient déjà pratiqué grâce à leur clan, mais leur connaissance n'était que de base. Iruka était en train d'évaluer leur capacité en cette matière. Le blond aurait certainement été désavantagé, mais il était un capteur. Il l'avait découvert par hasard, mais cette capacité était une bénédiction en soi. Elle lui permettait de ressentir son environnement avec exactitude.

Dans la classe, seul Shikamaru était au courant de sa cécité, personne n'avait encore fait le lien sauf lui. Il était un Nara, remarqué ce genre de détail était dans ses veines, ça ne lui avait pris que deux jours à faire le lien. Deux jours, car un Nara reste un Nara… On ne les changerait jamais. La classe était divisée en trois catégories, celle des filles-fans dont les chefs du mouvement étaient Ino et Sakura, deux des trois filles de la classe. Celle des rois ou des emos qui étaient constitués de Sasuke Uchiwa, Kiba Inuzuka et Hyuuga Hinata. La dernière parce que dès qu'elle avait sut le lien de mariage la reliant au cadet Uchiwa, sa timidité naturelle avait volé en éclat. La dernière catégorie était ceux dont leur but était simplement d'être shinobi. Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino et lui en faisaient partis.

- Uzumaki Naruto, c'est ton tour, informa-Iruka.

Le blond s'avança, une impulsion de chakra lui permit de découvrir l'emplacement exact. Prenant les shurikens que lui tendait son instructeur, il prit position. Une position largement pratiquée. Il lança… et frappa le centre des cinq cibles. C'était si facile que Naruto se demandait vraiment si c'était un véritable exercice. Bon, il avait encore un terrain d'entrainement à lui tout seul pour s'entrainer régulièrement. Le terrain 109 était devenu une maison, il passait plus de temps là-bas qu'il en passait dans son appartement miteux.

- Score parfait, Naruto, dit le brun avec chaleur.

Iruka était un jeune adulte aux cheveux bruns, assez grand. Sa tenue était celle des chuunins, l'unique marque qui se démarquait était la cicatrice sur son nez. Naruto savait à quoi ressemblait ses comparses et son sensei par les descriptions qu'il avait reçu de Shikamaru quand celui-ci ne dormait pas. Il s'était donc fait une petite idée de leur physique. Chôji avait des cheveux bruns et deux cercles sur ses joues, il était légèrement rondelet, mais fallait jamais le mentionner si nous voulions rester en vie une journée de plus. Shino était très mystérieux selon les dire du Nara, il portait une veste et des lunettes cachant presqu'entièrement son physique. L'unique détail perceptible était ses cheveux de même couleur que les vêtements du blond.

Ses sens captèrent l'approche d'une fille qu'il identifia comme Sakura. Gémissant mentalement, le blond garda son attitude calme. Il savait déjà pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers lui. Et oui, la rose n'aimait pas qu'on prenne la place de Sasuke à la tête de la classe bien qu'il n'a jamais été premier de classe. Si vous ignorez pourquoi elle portait le nom de la rose, c'était parce que ses cheveux étaient de cette couleur. Elle était assez petite, mais sa voix était criarde. Elle avait deux yeux émeraude.

- Naruto, commença-t-elle avec sa voix agaçante. Cesse de te prendre pour Sasuke-kun!

- Haruno-san, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Pourquoi est-ce que je me prendrai pour un Uchiwa qui se pense le plus fort au monde alors qu'il n'est qu'encore qu'un étudiant? Pourquoi me prendrai-je pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas? Si tu me vois comme Uchiwa-san, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais le tiens. Moi, je suis Uzumaki Naruto et personne d'autre.

Sakura recula de quelques pas, le blond venait de mettre ses arguments. Il ne se prenait pas pour Sasuke, non, loin de là, il était Uzumaki Naruto, une personne parmi tant d'autres. Il venait de lui dire, mais pourquoi sentait-elle qu'il venait d'insulter son idole dans des termes plus polie? Pourquoi ressentait-elle un pincement en découvrant que l'image qu'elle se faisait du blond était erronée? Elle en n'avait aucune idée et espérait pouvoir le découvrir un jour. Sasuke était l'idole de la classe, membre du clan Uchiwa, il avait des cheveux de couleurs jais en forme de cul de canard ainsi qu'un regard aussi sombre que les abyssaux des océans.

Le blond la sentit partir avec une démarche plus ou moins confiante, la rose n'était pas très confiante en elle, c'était la raison principale pourquoi elle était une fille-fan du ténébreux. Naruto savait qu'elle avait du potentiel, il lui suffisait juste à mettre son béguin de coter pour pouvoir avancer dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie, un peu comme Ino. Sauf que celle-ci, ce n'était pas un simple béguin, c'était de véritable sentiment, ça se sentait, mais peu le savait. Ino est une blonde aux yeux pers, héritière du clan Yamanaka. Elle était l'unique élève à avoir la capacité de représenter dignement la gente féminine. Son potentiel était dans les arts interrogatoires comme les membres de son clan.

Parmi les autres élèves, Kiba était du clan Inuzuka. La caractéristique de cette famille était le tatouage de deux triangles sur chacun de leur joue. Le jeune maitre-chien était toujours accompagnés de son petit chien, Akamaru. C'était un petit chiot blanc, contraste de son maitre qui possédait des cheveux châtains et un regard verticale noir. Il avait eu, un jour, le béguin sur Hinata. Cette fille était un membre digne du clan Hyuuga, héritière du dit clan, elle était de la branche principale. La caractéristique des Hyuuga venait de leur regard de couleur nacre. Grâce à cela, ils avaient la capacité de tromper leur ennemi en se faisant passer pour aveugle ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Elle avait des cheveux de jais.

Shikamaru, héritier du clan Nara et véritable membre du clan stratégique de Konoha. Son QI était nettement supérieur à tout le monde dans la classe, mais peu le savaient réellement. Il était paresseux, ne pensant qu'à dormir et regarder les nuages. C'est pour cela que Naruto avait pris un an avant de réussir à avoir les descriptions physiques de sa classe. Le Nara avec une chevelure noire qui prenait la forme d'ananas. Ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, ils étaient noisettes.

Il ne restait plus que Naruto, un petit blond qui était à la tête de la classe. Il pouvait imaginer avec peine ses comparses, mais au moins, il pouvait garder de léger souvenir en lien avec sa mémoire visuelle.

Un bruit d'arme se fit entendre dans sa direction, le blond esquiva par la droite et se tourna vers la concernée. Dans la classe, les gars passaient toujours devant les filles. C'était Sakura qui venait de lancer.

- Hum, Haruno-san, je ne crois pas que j'étais ta cible, fit-il.

- Désolé, dit-elle gênée. Je l'ai échappé…

- Beau réflexe, Naruto, félicita-Iruka avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Sakura, tu ne feras plus aucune pratique de shurikens tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'améliores pas tes muscles de tes bras. C'est pourquoi tu as échappé le shuriken, tu aurais pu blesser voire même tuer quelqu'un de la classe, une chance que Naruto a des réflexes.

- Et pour les examens, se révolta la rose.

- À toi de voir, le choix de passer ou d'échouer dépend de ta volonté à vouloir t'améliorer, mais tu ne toucheras plus un shuriken ni un kunai si tu ne t'efforce pas à te muscler les avant-bras. Suivante, Hyuuga Hinata.

Celle à la tête de la classe niveau fille. Bon, la compétition n'était pas serrée, mais elle était quand même celle avec les meilleures notes. Naruto avait le sentiment que si Ino changeait d'attitude, Hinata ne ferait pas le poids contre elle. La jeune Yamanaka était très intelligente et avait une facilité dans les arts shinobis. Si elle laissait tomber le régime et prenait aux sérieux les entrainements de son père, le blond savait qu'elle pouvait largement surpasser l'héritière Hyuuga.

La jeune fille marqua un score de trois sur cinq cibles de touchés. La dernière et non la moindre était la blonde. Ça devrait lui être facile de faire un score près du parfait sinon parfait. Elle était une héritière et n'était pas comme Sakura. Elle tira et eut.

- Score parfait, Ino, félicita-Iruka.

Naruto sourit en sentant la jalousie d'Hinata et de la rose. La blonde démontrait enfin quelques talents.

- On dirait que tu le savais, chuchota-Shikamaru à coter de lui.

- Elle est l'unique fille à pouvoir devenir une véritable kunoichi si elle s'entraine régulièrement.

- Tu le savais…

Ce résultat concluait leur pratique, chaque élève avait finalement fait l'exercice. Maintenant, c'était le tour de la théorie, matière que le blond exécrait plus que tout. C'était des examens écrits pour la plupart et il devait les faire à l'orale! Il y avait, bien sûr, une méthode d'écriture pour les shinobis aveugles, mais personne ne voulait l'apprendre au blond. L'Hokage ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à lui apprendre… C'était la triste vérité malgré que Konoha semble lui avoir donné un certain respect, un respect craint.

**Trois ans plus tard**

Les années dans l'académie s'étaient passés rapidement, leur apprentissage avait continué. Peu d'élèves avaient changé, mais une se démarquait. La jeune Yamanaka, ses scores étaient maintenant très près de ceux du blondinet, elle avait remonté rapidement pour venir à la tête de la classe dans la catégorie kunoichi. Tous ignoraient les raisons de son changement, mais ils avaient l'impression que c'était en lien avec ce qui lui avait fait sortir de la catégorie des filles-fans.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire, les étudiants allaient maintenant passer leur diplôme. Bien entendu, Naruto savait que ce n'était qu'une petite victoire vers la route d'un shinobi. Parce qu'être un ninja demandait beaucoup plus qu'un examen écrit, la capacité d'utiliser les techniques de bases et surtout la capacité de lancé des shurikens.

Les élèves étaient tous nerveux. Tous? Non, Naruto connaissait ses capacités. Certes, le bunshin était sa plus pire technique, mais le sandaime avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse passer avec une variante plus poussé. Le blond ne pouvait pas la maitriser, ça lui demandait un contrôle de chakra de niveau médecin ce qu'il était loin de posséder. Avec la quantité de chakra qu'il possédait à lui tout seul, c'était presqu'impossible pour lui de maitriser une technique demandant si peu de chakra.

La classe était agitée, dans quelques minutes, les examens allaient commencer. Leur instructeur entra, le degré de stress monta d'un cran.

- Bonjours, classe. Aujourd'hui est un jour unique pour vous, c'est le temps de vos examens pour savoir si vous serez shinobis ou non. Tous les élèves passés devront venir la semaine prochaine pour l'attribution des équipes, mais n'entrons pas de le vif du sujet immédiatement. Il y aura un examen théorique, un examen sur le lancé du shuriken et kunai ainsi qu'un examen sur les techniques que nous avons appris sans oublier le taïjutsu. Une fois que vous aurez passé la totalité de ses tests, votre total décidera si vous êtes recalé ou genin. Pour la partie théorie, un autre sensei que moi-même vous surveillera, elle se nomme Rin.

- Bonjour, sourit une jeune femme en sortant de l'ombre. Je suis Rin et serai votre surveillante pour cette partie de l'examen.

Le silence se fit pendant qu'elle distribuait l'examen, en arrivant au bureau de l'Uzumaki, elle murmura sachant qu'il allait entendre.

- Ce sera Iruka qui te fera ton test dans la classe d'à coté.

Il répondit avec un hochement de tête, les autres élèves commencèrent pendant que le blondinet quitta la classe silencieusement. Facile quand il ne faisait pas de bruit perceptible et il était près de la porte.

Il rejoignit son sensei rapidement dans l'autre classe. En s'assoyant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Dire les réponses à haute voix pendant que son sensei les inscrivait.

- De quel clan était Hashirama et Tobirama?

- C'est vraiment une question, s'étonna-Naruto. Ils étaient tous les deux du clan Senju

Les questions continuèrent, toutes très faciles pour le blondinet. Il finit avec une trentaine de minutes d'avances. Il retourna en classe dans le plus grand, tellement, que personne ne remarqua qu'il avait quitté la classe sauf un certain Uchiwa qui pensait qu'il avait des traitements de faveurs. Lorsqu'enfin, l'examen écrit pris fin, la plupart des élèves étaient fières d'eux.

- Le lancé du Shuriken et du Kunai se passera dans la grande cour. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, Iruka-san sera votre surveillant pendant cette partie.

La jeune femme ne reçut que des hochements, les élèves quittèrent tranquillement la classe pour aller vers leur partie de lancé ainsi que des taïjutsu. Le premier se passa relativement bien, le second aussi. Il ne restait que la partie ninjutsu et genjutsu. Maintenant, le stress était à un niveau complètement différent que le début de la journée.

La plupart des filles se rongeaient les ongles, les garçons cachaient leur stress derrière une façade de premier de classe même s'ils étaient loin de cette partie de la classe. Ils étaient de retour en classe, chacun était appelé par ordre alphabétique.

Les premiers quittèrent sans revenir, non, une fois cette partie finit, ils se rendaient dans la grande cour où attendaient leur parent pour les féliciter ou leur remonter le morale. Bientôt, il ne restait que quatre personne dont Naruto lui-même. Il y avait Shikamaru, Sasuke et Ino.

- Nara Shikamaru.

Maintenant, plus que trois personnes. La jeune fille était assise à sa place et regardait le vide. Elle ressentait de l'angoisse, mais elle n'avait pas travaillé pour rien, elle allait passer. Il ne restait que ceux en tête de la classe, car oui, elle en faisait partie. Naruto était premier, Sasuke deuxième et elle, première au niveau des kunoichis et troisième dans la classe.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

Plus que deux, Naruto était maintenant seul avec l'unique autre personne blonde de la classe. La tension était beaucoup plus élevée au niveau de la jeune fille. Il se décida finalement à l'aider.

- Ino-san, dit-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de stressé, l'examen ninjutsu n'est que sur les techniques que nous avons pratiqué. Celles que tu as reçues du premier coup avec brio. Sois calme et concentre-toi simplement sur ce que tu as à faire.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

La blonde regarda son compagnon de classe quitter, il disait la vérité, elle était capable. Pourquoi devait-elle stresser sur quelques choses qu'elle aurait du premier coup comme à chaque fois. C'était illogique. Un mince sourire honora ses lèvres, le blond était une perle rare pour soulager la tension…

Avec Naruto, il était maintenant dans une classe vide en compagnie d'Iruka, de Rin et du Hokage. C'était eux qui devaient analyser leur technique.

- Fait-nous deux répliques de toi-même, demanda-Sarutobi en souriant.

Naruto fit un signe peu connu avant que cinq copies solides de lui-même apparurent. Il pouvait facilement deviner l'air stupéfait de son sensei. Ce n'était pas qu'il était aveugle qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire une image d'où il allait quand même!

- Kawarimi suivit d'un henge…

- Question, sensei, dit-Naruto en «regardant» dans la direction d'Iruka

- Oui?

- Pour le henge, comment pourrais-je me transformer en quelques choses que je ne vois pas?

- As-tu des souvenirs de l'époque que tu voyais, questionna le sandaime.

- Euh, ils sont très flous. Je ne me rappelle même pas de la couleur orange! Ce n'est plus qu'un mot pour moi.

Ouais, Naruto avait un véritable problème, difficile de se transformer en quelques choses qu'il ignorait.

- Naruto, ton henge sera légèrement poussé parce que tu devras l'imaginer toi-même. Essaie de faire naitre quelques choses de ton imagination, je sais que tu vas réussir.

Le blond hocha la tête, il fit la technique Kawarimi avec perfection et se concentra pour prendre une forme. Derrière ses paupières fermées, des formes apparaissaient. Il devait pousser loin dans sa mémoire visuelle pour y arriver. Il était trop jeune quand il avait perdu la vue, son cerveau n'avait pas enregistré ce qu'était les couleurs, mais le blond pouvait réussir. Il se rappelait de son apparence, alors simplement grandir la figure, enlevé les marques moustaches, changé son sexe et la couleur des cheveux avec le rouge. Garder des yeux azures, bien visualiser les formes du corps. Le blond laissa tomber la technique.

À la place qu'il se tenait était une jolie femme rousse avec des yeux bleus pétillants. Le Sandaime sourit, il se doutait bien que Naruto avait été avec les couleurs qu'il se rappelait le mieux.

- Félicitation, Naruto, sourit chaleureusement Iruka. Tu as réussis en prenant la forme d'une très jolie femme. Pourquoi as-tu choisis le rouge?

- Parce que c'est l'unique autre couleur qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, haussa le blond.

Le trio avait une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Le sang était rouge et Naruto en avait déjà vu plus qu'il le devrait à cet âge. Iruka lui lança un bandeau que le blond rattrapa d'une main. Il quitta alors qu'Ino entra, les deux se sourirent. La blonde parce que le petit blondinet avait réussi à la calmer et l'autre, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait passer.

En moins de quelques minutes, Ino ressortit, elle haussa un sourcil en voyant que l'Uzumaki l'avait attendu, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'au moins, quelqu'un prenait le temps de l'attende. Oui, la jeune Yamanaka était la dernière à passer à cause de son nom de famille. Des fois, elle aimerait être dans les premiers, ça lui permettrait de parler avec ses amies plus longtemps.

Le duo rejoignit la cour qui était bondée. Des parents félicitaient leurs enfants, les autres les réconfortaient. Il devait bien n'y avoir qu'une trentaine de diplômer.

- J'imagine qu'au final, il ne restera que trois ou quatre équipes, informa-Naruto à Ino.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ces tests étaient trop faciles. J'imagine que l'académie ne sert qu'à enlever ceux avec aucune aptitude à être shinobi. De plus, nous allons être placés en équipe de trois personnes avec un instructeur jounin, alors, ce sera surement lui qui aura le dernier mot. N'ai-je pas raison, Yamanaka-san, se retourna le blond.

C'était le père d'Ino qui approchait, par la grimace sur son visage, Ino savait que Naruto avait visé dans le mille. Il était une réplique de sa fille, mais de style garçon. Plus grand, plus costaud, mais on voyait bien que c'était tel père, telle fille.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Naruto-san, répondit le père surpris.

Ino eut un sourire crispé, elle avait sous-estimé le blond. Elle n'était pas une des ses fans, mais elle n'était pas une de ses amis non plus. Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait fait réaliser la bêtise qu'elle faisait à l'époque. Il n'avait fait que dire des propos à Sakura, mais c'était suffisant. Elle avait compris en voyant la rose faire ses lancés, elle voulait être kunoichi alors elle devait travailler pour y arriver. Ce n'était pas son amour pour Sasuke qui allait changer sa voie, elle devait s'entrainer et cesser de croire que les garçons étaient plus importants que sa vie.

De plus, ce n'était pas vrai que le blond était un imbécile comme la croyance populaire de la classe. Sasuke était, mais elle avait toujours une partie de son cœur vers lui. Son attention se retourna vers son comparse pour le voir en pleine discussion avec son père. Il parlait de la technique henge ainsi qu'un détail qu'elle ne savait pas encore… Ses yeux s'élargirent… Naruto était aveugle!

- Je suis heureux que beaucoup d'entre vous fussent diplômés. Pour ceux qui ont échoués, ne perdez pas espoir, il y a toujours une prochaine fois. Dans une semaine, vous devriez revenir à l'académie pour vous faire attribuer une équipe ainsi que votre jounin instructeur. Vous êtes maintenant des genins. Pendant ces années, nombreux d'entre vous ont luttés pour recevoir le titre de recrue de l'année ainsi que les honneurs d'une haute kunoichi. Je ne vous ferai pas attendre pour le dévoilement. Celui qui a reçut le titre de recrue de l'année est un élève qui n'a jamais abandonné peu importe les difficultés dans sa vie. Il a démontré une forte capacité d'apprentissage ainsi qu'une grande facilité tout au long des années malgré certaines circonstances. Cet élève est...

Ses oreilles se dressèrent, Ino avait le bref sentiment que ce serait Naruto. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et la description, il était le seul à pouvoir prendre ce titre.

- Naruto Uzumaki avec des scores parfaits dans toutes ses matières.

Une main d'applaudissement morte accueillit la nouvelle. Le blond se retourna vers la plus énergique, c'était Ino. Il n'eut qu'un signe de tête vers elle, un signe signifiant merci.

Dans la foule, Sasuke serrait les poings de colère. Le blond avait encore pris sa place! Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le battre? C'était frustrant, il était un Uchiwa, l'élite de l'élite! Ça devrait être lui à cette position surtout qu'il venait de se faire humilier devant son paternel. La foule était sûre que c'était lui et maintenant, des regards de compassion lui étaient donnés!

- Celle qui l'accompagne en tant que haute kunoichi est une jeune fille qui a eu le plus grand changement de personnalité dans ses trois dernières années. Elle a commencé à prendre sa formation au sérieux et a concentré son attention dans les cours donnés, j'ai nommé...

Naruto se tourna vers celle qui savait être la haute kunoichi. Elle rougissait d'embarras devant les regards de l'assistance, tous savaient qu'elle était la nommée.

- Ino Yamanaka avec des scores très près de ceux de Naruto, félicitation à vous deux!

Cette fois, la main d'applaudissement était plus forte, mais elle ne concernait que la jeune fille, celle-ci souriait et saluait les personnes venues pour la féliciter. Le blond laissa tranquillement la place à sa comparse de classe, ce n'était pas encore à lui de briller. Ce n'est pas encore à lui d'être sous les projecteurs. Pour le moment, il ne se contenterait de l'ombre, mais un jour, Konoha cesserait de l'oublier et serait fier de lui.

Une main ridée lui toucha l'épaule, c'était le geste de l'Hokage envers lui. Hiruzen était fier de son petit-fils adoptif. Quelques autres adultes qui l'appréciaient vinrent le féliciter à leur tour, mais celle qui lui réchauffa le cœur vint d'Ino qui prit son temps pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Sans toi, Naruto, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Si les habitants ne te félicitent pas pour ton titre, moi, je sais que tu le mérites plus que quiconque dans la classe malgré ta manie de sauter les classes. Je te remercie, finit-elle avant de rejoindre son père.

Un remerciement important pour le blond. Il savait que maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'être un véritable shinobi. Sa voie à lui était déjà tracée, il ne devait que la suivre. Maintenant, Uzumaki Naruto n'était plus un étudiant, il deviendrait un shinobi même si son futur instructeur allait le faire échouer ou non. Il le pariait sur sa vie!

_Un étudiant vient de devenir un shinobi, un destin se met en marche laissant, dans son sillage, la trace sanglante de ce qu'était le passé…_

* * *

_**Terme possiblement inconnu :**_

_**Kyuubi –**__ Le démon renard à neuf queue_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça respecte vos attentes que l'histoire vous donne envie de continuer à lire ma fic. _

_Vos commentaires sont tous appréciés, comme vous pouvez le voir, ils permettent de corriger quelques petits détails. Si vous voyez des fautes, vous n'avez qu'à avertir et j'irai les corriger le plus vite possible dès que je les trouve. _

_Amitié, Fan-manga._


	3. Chapitre Deux: Équipes

_**Rokyubi :**__ Merci du commentaire. Je vais répondre à tes quelques questions, mais je te remercie pour avoir dite la faute, elle est corrigée. Le comportement d'Hinata sera expliqué plus tard dans la fic, c'est un détail que l'on comprendra à ce moment… Pour le fait que Naruto ignore ses parents, c'est le fait du sandaime et non de l'auteur… Bon, certes, il y a quelques petits changements par rapport à eux, mais ça n'a pas vraiment rapport avec cette partie de l'histoire. Naruto le saura plus tard… (Ne me demande pas quand, je ne saurai le dire, cela va dépendre des chapitres.)_

_**Ptite Savoyarde :**__ Ravie de le savoir, c'était un peu le but. J'ai rarement lu des fics où elle était vraiment mise de l'avant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Si ça t'a fait changer d'avis sur elle, je suis ravie, mon travail est bien fait! Merci du commentaire. _

_**Dj : **__J'avoue qu'au début, je voulais garder les mêmes équipes, mais tu m'as fait réfléchir à un détail qui ne fonctionnait pas. Alors, je les ai un peu modifiées, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. _

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Merci du commentaire, il était apprécié. Pour les apprentis-ninjas, j'y ai été avec le fameux proverbe «On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir». Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont stupides, loin de là, mais selon l'image qu'ils se sont faits du blond, image un peu plus expliqué dans ce chapitre, c'est normal. _

_**Les autres : **__Vos commentaires ont été appréciés, chacun m'a aidé à finir ce chapitre dans les délais que je m'étais mise. J'espère que vous aimeriez autant la suite que vous avez aimé les premiers chapitres._

_Il y a un autre personnage d'incrusté dans le chapitre, c'est Tetsuya. Il est de ma création, mais essayer de découvrir sa sœur et pourquoi il est à Konoha. J'ai hâte de lire vos hypothèses…_

_**Avertissement : **__Je ne possède pas Naruto ni même un de ses personnages. Par contre, Tetsuya m'appartient!_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Équipes**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Naruto était diplômé. Une surprise de taille l'attendait pendant cette semaine, une surprise du nom d'Ino. La jeune Yamanaka qui évitait le plus longtemps possible de lui parler le saluait maintenant dans les rues. C'était comme si elle voulait être son amie, peut-être que c'était ça, mais Naruto ne pouvait la lire. Elle était une personne assez difficile à lire même lorsqu'on la connaissait.

Présentement, le blond était en route vers la tour du Hokage pour faire sa photographie en tant que shinobi. Il avait attendu pour éviter de croiser les membres de sa classe. Il préférait la faire seul sans avoir des remarques désobligeantes venant de ses comparses genins. L'Uzumaki savait aussi qu'il devait s'entendre avec eux parce qu'il serait placé en équipe. Le problème, c'était que les seuls qui le comprenaient était Shikamaru, Chôji et maintenant Ino. Ce groupe allait être placé ensemble, c'était assuré. Le Sandaime ne voudrait certainement pas perdre une chance de reformer le célèbre trio Ino-Shika-Chô.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent, il était devant la tour. Le blond ressentait des éclats dans son dos, mais il était habitué. Son bandeau shinobi bien en vu sur ses yeux aveugles, Naruto leva la tête avant de rentrer dans la tour. Il ne rentrait plus en tant que petit-fils d'adoption, non, il entrait en tant que shinobi de Konoha. Quelqu'un qui avait le devoir de protéger son village natal par sa vie, un être que l'on craindrait dans tous les pays pour son savoir-faire et sa fourberie. Le blond était maintenant quelqu'un d'important, un point parmi tant d'autres, mais un point étrange. Il n'était pas fait pour mourir sur une mission, non, il était un sacrifice, un être fait pour mourir pendant la guerre. L'Uzumaki était une arme, son statut le décrivait comme telle.

Il grimpa les marches qui le conduiraient à l'endroit où la photo devait être prise, son rythme était calme. En montant, il reconnu la signature d'un de ses camarades. Shikamaru. Le blond se doutait bien que le noir avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute. Oui, le clan Nara restera toujours identique. Ce seront toujours des paresseux… Dommage que personne n'avait la capacité, sauf les femmes, de faire bouger ces hommes. Naruto secoua la tête en signe de découragement. Les deux amis se passèrent côte à côte, chacun avec un sourire sur les traits. Un sourire compréhensif.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, simplement un état d'esprit. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre ce que les deux venaient de se dire simplement par ce petit geste. Les deux n'étaient, certes, pas des meilleurs amis, mais ils avaient une compréhension de l'autre très élevé. Les deux vivaient dans l'ombre, Shikamaru par choix, Naruto parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était de là que venait les racines de leur amitié. Une amitié que peu comprenait, ils ne s'étaient simplement regardés et en moins de quelques jours, les deux se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait confiance si rapidement à une autre personne que ces deux là.

Le blond atteint finalement sa destination, il devait prendre la photo sur le toit de la bâtisse. Il n'y avait personne à part le photographe. Il s'avança, esquiva facilement le matériel et attendit que l'homme décide à le nommer. Les élèves devaient attendre que le photographe soit prêt avant de s'installer. C'était une précaution pour éviter les bris de matériels, matériels coutant une fortune.

- Tu es Uzumaki Naruto, questionna l'homme en ne levant qu'un regard vers le blond.

- En effet, hocha le concerné.

- Prends place, ordonna-t-il.

Le petit blondinet obéit à regret, qu'il aimerait changer le ton de voix de cette personne. Il était arrogant. Normal, diriez-vous, vu qu'il a été embauché pour prendre une photo professionnelle d'enfant. Naruto n'aimait pas son attitude, mais il fit quand même comme demandé, ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi faire au photographe. De toute façon, il n'y connaissait rien en photo! Un clic avertit l'Uzumaki qu'elle était faite.

- Voilà, tu n'as qu'à aller voir l'Hokage avec cela, fit l'étranger en lui donnant un papier.

Naruto ne répondit pas, il tourna dos et s'en alla. Il n'avait pas envie de passer cinq minutes de plus avec cette présence. Elle n'était pas hostile, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le blond pouvait la supporter. L'arrogance était bien une des choses qu'il exécrait dans le monde. C'était un type de personne qui pensait toujours qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, il se foutait des personnes qu'ils détruisaient. Pour eux, tant qu'ils seraient appréciés, les autres personnes n'étaient que des nuisances. L'Uzumaki connaissait ce comportement pour l'avoir décelé dans l'Uchiwa. Sasuke était de ce type, il avait été, à une époque, amicale, mais maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à essayer de paraître bon ainsi que de prendre tout le monde de haut.

Il arriva devant le bureau du Sandaime sans qu'il ne le remarque. C'est la voix chaleureuse de son grand-père qui l'avertit. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit… Hiruzen était en train de fumer sa pipe. Rien que par l'odeur, Naruto pouvait le deviner.

- Tu as donc finalement fait ta photo, devina le vieillard.

- C'est si facile à deviner?

- Et bien, Shikamaru vient tout juste de passer et il était l'avant dernier de ta classe, alors, oui. Tu as fait exprès pour être le dernier?

Ce n'était pas une question, plus une affirmation, mais Naruto hocha quand même la tête pour répondre. Il déposa le papier qui lui avait tendit le photographe et le remit au Sandaime. Il ne pouvait pas se voir. Il ne pouvait pas s'avoir à quoi il ressemblait. Des fois, il aimerait être capable de percevoir quelques choses, non simplement le noir infini qui l'entourait continuellement.

- Tu fais bonne figue sur la photo, mieux que la plupart des étudiants… Tu es plus professionnel qu'eux… Tu leur ressembles de plus en plus.

- Mes parents, devina le blond.

- Oui… Plus que je te vois, plus que je ne comprends pas la bêtise de Konoha. Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Naruto baissa ce qui sera son regard, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses parents. Il ne les connaissait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa mère était Uzumaki et son père descendait de clan de Kiri.

- Qui sont-ils?

- Deux légendes, ce n'est que cela que je puisse te dire. Vois-tu, ils avaient de nombreux ennemis et ils ne voulaient pas te mettre inutilement en danger. Alors, ils ont faits en sorte que tu ne saches que leur identité que lorsque tu auras 16 ans.

- Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

Sur ces mots, le blond tourna sa tête vers la porte où des bruits de pas étaient perceptibles. C'était un enfant, il venait à peine de franchir la porte qu'il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol, un bruit métallique suivant de près. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de voir pour deviner qui c'était. Konohamaru, le petit-fils de sang du Sandaime Hokage. Un soupire quitta ses lèvres. Le bruit attira l'enfant.

- C'est toi! C'est toi qui m'as fait trébucher, cria-t-il.

- Konohamaru, commença calmement le blond. Tu as trébuché tout seul sur, ce que je dirai, ton écharpe. De plus, il n'est pas très intelligent d'attaquer l'Hokage pour prendre sa place même si tu es son petit-fils, si des shinobis plus expérimentés auraient été présents, il se peut que tu ne sois même plus là pour me parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, grand-père, questionna l'enfant, confus.

- Une réalité que je ne te cesse d'essayer de t'expliquer. Un shinobi doit protéger son village, si tu m'attaques, même si tu n'es qu'un enfant, cela est considéré comme un acte de trahison. Toute autre personne aurait réagi de façon à te neutraliser, mais pas Naruto parce qu'il savait qui venait. De plus, crois-tu vraiment que me battre te suffira à devenir Hokage, Konohamaru?

- Oui, car tu es le chef du village et si je prends ta place, alors ils n'auront pas le choix de m'accepter.

- Hum… Konohamaru, tu devrais vraiment te mettre dans la politique, sourit-Naruto. Ton raisonnement ne serait pas faux si seulement nous étions dans ce genre de hiérarchie. Vois-tu, si l'Hokage meurt, le conseil mis en place est alors au pouvoir et doit choisir un nouveau Kage pour prendre la place de grand-père. Toi, qui seras considéré comme son meurtrier, ne seras qu'enfermé dans les cachots en attende de ton procès malgré ton âge. Tu ne deviendras alors jamais Hokage, car tu seras étiqueté traite du village de la feuille.

- Hein?

Sarutobi et Naruto partirent à rire, Konohamaru était vraiment désespéré. Ils réussirent à calmer leur rire au moment même qu'un jounin entrait dans la salle. Le blond ressentit immédiatement la rancune envers lui et soupira de découragement.

- Konohamaru, finit-Naruto. Pour devenir Hokage, tu ne dois pas combattre grand-père. Non, tu dois démontrer que tu es digne d'être à cette place. Le meilleur moyen est de devenir fort pour protéger sa patrie ainsi que d'apprendre de nombreuses matières que je considère comme stupide, mais importantes pour prendre place de l'Hokage. Tu dois savoir la politique, la géopolitique et de nombreuses choses qui ne m'ont jamais intéressé.

- Euh…

- Il a raison, honorable petit-fils, vous devez connaitre toutes ses matières si vous voulez un jour devenir Hokage, dit le nouveau sensei.

- En passant, il a un nom, remarqua le blond. Cessez de l'appeler honorable petit-fils et appelez-le par son nom! Il est Konohamaru! Vous devez le voir pour lui et non pour son grand-père!

Sarutobi sourit, Naruto avait un don pour sentir ce qui ne marchait pas. Konohamaru souhaitait simplement être reconnu pour lui et non pour sa filiation avec lui-même. Il le vit sortir suivit par son petit-fils ainsi qu'Ebisu paniqué. Le Sandaime regarda une feuille sur son bureau, c'était les listes des diplômés… Il y en avait 31, dont un qui avait passé de justesse pour avoir aider à arrêter Mizuki, le traitre.

- Trois équipes passeront… Naruto, tu savais que tu viens de me donner plus de travail, se dit-il à haute voix.

- À ce point, Hokage-sama, fit une nouvelle voix.

- Shisui… Te voilà enfin.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Hokage-sama, répondit le cousin de Sasuke.

- Oui, serais-tu prêt à prendre une équipe?

- Une équipe? Mais je croyais que tous les senseis avaient été décidés.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai dû changer les équipes avec _son _ajout.

- L'enfant qui a échoué, mais qui s'est fait dupé par Mizuki, devina l'Uchiwa.

- Je ne te demande pas vraiment d'être un sensei, mais un Co-sensei en compagnie d'Asuma.

- Si j'accepte, quelle équipe aurai-je avec lui?

- L'équipe de quatre, sourit-Hiruzen.

**Le lendemain**

Naruto avançait vers l'académie, il était tôt le matin, très tôt. Il avait le sentiment que son grand-père lui réservait une surprise de taille lors de l'attribution des équipes. Habituellement, la recrue et la haute kunoichi serait placé avec le mort-dernier, mais c'était Ino, la haute kunoichi, elle devrait être placé en équipe avec Shikamaru et Chôji malgré le déséquilibre. De plus, selon les informations qu'il avait réussit à récolter, il serait 31 diplômés et non 30…

Le blond réfléchissait, il se doutait bien que sa classe serait ensemble, après tout, ils étaient presque tous des héritiers de clans. Le mort-dernier serait surement Shikamaru à moins que ça soit celui qui se soit rajouté. Naruto avait une grande possibilité d'être placé avec le dernier… Sakura serait surement placée avec Sasuke ainsi que leur dernier membre. Kiba, Hinata et Shino serait surement ensemble pour faire une équipe de suivit. Il ne restait que le trio Ino-Shika-Chô, le nouveau et lui. Une équipe de quatre, il y avait une grande possibilité que le nouveau serait placé avec Sasuke ou lui.

Le blondinet se secoua la tête, découragé. Pourquoi c'était si difficile de trouver les répartitions? Ah, oui, parce qu'un certain garçon s'était rajouté au groupe. À 30 élèves, il y aurait dix équipes de trois comme d'habitude. Hors, cette fois, il y aurait une équipe de quatre et Naruto n'avait aucune idée des élus.

Il franchit le seuil de l'académie dans un état second, il ne remarqua même pas le salut d'Ino ou encore le signe de Shikamaru. Il était trop profondément pris dans ses pensés. C'est juste qu'à ce qu'il manqua de percuter Chôji…

- Ah, désolé, Chôji, j'étais ailleurs…

- On avait remarqué, tête en l'air, sourit-Shikamaru.

- Hé, je t'interdis de m'appeler de cette façon, le paresseux, renvoya le blond.

- Sinon quoi?

- Je dis à ta mère que tu as songé à échouer les examens.

Le Nara blêmit pendant que le blondinet souriait sadiquement. Chôji eut un petit rire devant la mine de son meilleur ami. Shikamaru avait vraiment peur des colères de sa mère. Le trio entra ensemble dans l'académie, Naruto envoya finalement un signe à Ino avec un sourire d'excuse.

La classe était en pleine effervescence, des filles-fans qui n'étaient pas dans la classe d'origine du blond entouraient maintenant le pauvre Uchiwa qui ne demandait qu'être ailleurs. Les autres gars resplendissaient de jalousie tandis qu'un démontrait fièrement son bandeau de ninja. À son entrée, la classe se tut, Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de saluer avant de s'asseoir un banc en avant des enfants du célèbres trio. Certains avaient un regard d'admiration et d'autres de jalousie profonde. Quelques minutes passèrent, de nombreux autres étudiants arrivèrent, bientôt la classe était pleine. Les 30 sièges disponibles tous utilisés, un seul était debout. Un jeune garçon.

- À quoi il ressemble, Shika, se tourna le blond.

- Cheveux menthes, yeux orangés, il est le garçon originaire de Taki, répondit-il d'un ton de voix bas.

- Merci…

À ce moment, Iruka entra dans la classe, le silence se fit graduellement. Il a quand même fallut que l'instructeur sorte sa technique de la grosse tête pour attirer l'attention, mais ce n'était qu'un détail peu important. Le chuunin avait les listes d'équipes et Naruto était très impatient de savoir qu'elle serait son équipe. Il trépignait de savoir quelle sera son équipe. Et bien, la totalité des agencements qu'il avait déjà essayé ne marchait pas à cause de l'arrivé improvisé de l'enfant de Taki.

- Bonjours classe et félicitation. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes maintenant des genins officiels de Konoha. Je sais que certains n'ont pas encore été faire leur photo, alors vous devriez y penser bientôt. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes de fière shinobi qui défendront tous courageusement leur maison. J'espère sincèrement que vous remplirez vos objectifs. Maintenant l'équipe un sous...

Une liste de noms débuta, Naruto remarqua immédiatement la déception des filles nommés ainsi que la joie des garçons d'être avec leurs amis. Si seulement ils savaient que le véritable test n'était pas un examen de passage de l'académie, c'était pire que ça.

- Équipe sept sous Hatake Kakashi…

- Le sandaime a osé mettre le retardataire officiel de Konoha comme sensei, coupa-Naruto vivement surpris.

- Et bien, ça ressemble à ça, je souhaite, à ses élèves, bonne chance et bonne attente, répondit sincèrement Iruka. Équipe sept sous Hatake Kakashi : Tetsuya, Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke.

Des cris de joies et de déceptions vinrent des concernés. Naruto eut un sourire de soulagement, il n'était pas un de ses élèves. Parfois, Kami pouvait se montrer clémente. Quelle joie de ne pas être de ceux qui auront à attendre trois heures pour commencer ses entrainement.

- Silence! Équipe huit sous Yuuhi Kurenai : Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata et Inuzuka Kiba. Équipe neuf toujours en fonction de l'an dernier. Équipe dix sous Sarutobi Asuma avec comme Co-sensei Uchiwa Shisui : Akimichi Chôji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru et Uzumaki Naruto. Par contre, cette année, le fonctionnement des équipes a un peu changé.

- Pourquoi, questionna-Sakura.

- À cause de votre nombre impair, répondit-Iruka. Uzumaki Naruto, en tant que recrue de l'année, fera le tour des trois dernières équipes citées à des moments décidés de vos sensei. Donc, il sera, à la fois, membre de l'équipe sept, huit et dix.

- Pourquoi ce serait lui, s'exclama avec hargne Sasuke.

- Parce qu'il en a été décidé ainsi, la logique aurait été de mettre Naruto, Ino et Tetsuya en équipe ensemble, mais quelques détails ont été modifiés pour ne pas bousculer la deuxième génération d'Ino-Shika-Chô. Aussi, il y a une raison spécifique pourquoi Naruto est celui qui ira sur les différentes équipes, il vous le dira lorsque le moment sera venu…

- N-A-R-U-T-O, grogna-Sakura. Tu es mieux de nous fournir une explication…

- Mais es-tu prête à l'avoir, coupa le blond avec espièglerie.

La confusion fut bientôt l'émotion dominante de la classe. Seul Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji n'était pas surpris de ses propos. Il est vrai que peu de personnes seraient prêtes à entendre que leur recrue de l'année souffrait de cécité même si c'était évident. La plupart rayait immédiatement le bandeau et lui donnait la signification qu'il essayait de paraître cool.

- Dis-nous, exigea l'Uchiwa.

- Et bien, mon avis est que j'ai été choisi à cause de mon handicap…

- Handicap, tu n'es pas handicapé, cria la classe, furieuse.

- Et à votre avis, pourquoi je porterai un bandeau sur les yeux?

- Pour être différent.

- Oh, crois-moi, Kiba, je suis assez différent de vous, haussa le blond. Je n'ai simplement pas la capacité de vous voir. On me l'a enlevé alors que je n'avais que quatre ans.

Tranquillement, le choc s'inscrivit sur les traits facials de toute personne dans la classe, ils ne s'attendaient pas que le blond serait aveugle. Celui-ci, pour prouver ses dire, détacha son bandeau et dévoila deux yeux nacres, pire que ceux des Hyuuga. Une fine ligne passait au travers des pupilles, assez pour endommager définitivement sa capacité à percevoir la lumière. Cette ligne semblait avoir été faite par un genre de scalpel ou quelques choses d'aussi fins… Le but était clairement d'enlever la vue au blond.

- Donc, conclut sadiquement Naruto. Vous tous, vous vous êtes faits battre par un aveugle, une personne ne pouvant même pas faire les tests théoriques… Le grand Uchiwa Sasuke battu par un aveugle, une telle honte pour ton clan!

- …

- Maintenant, vous devez vous demander comment un aveugle peut être shinobi? C'est simple, sourit le blond. Il est soit un type capteur ou a simplement développé ses autres sens à un tel point que les Inuzuka auraient honte des leurs. À votre avis, je suis de quel type?

Iruka avait beaucoup de peine de se retenir de rire, le blondinet dominait parfaitement le groupe de trente élèves. Le pauvre chuunin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il venait de remettre un Uchiwa à sa place ainsi qu'un Inuzuka, tous deux très narcissiques.

- Les deux, répondit-Tetsuya, le mort-dernier.

- Capteur, fit-Sakura sûre d'elle.

- Tes sens, grogna l'Uchiwa.

Les deux dernières réponses furent dites à l'unanime de la classe, seul l'enfant originaire de Taki pris les deux. Il étai peut-être extrêmement mauvais en théorie, mais il était très observateur. Observer sa sœur s'entrainer régulièrement l'avait grandement aider à développer ce sens.

- Un seul à raison, coupa-Naruto. Un seul a dit la bonne réponse et il est celui que l'on nomme mort-dernier. Je suis des deux types. Mes sens normaux sont tellement développés que je peux ressentir l'odeur d'un _certain_ chat d'ici. Je suis aussi du type capteur bien que le dernier, je l'ai découvert il y a seulement quelques années.

- Bon maintenant que vous savez le pourquoi, je peux recommencer à parler, demanda gentiment Iruka.

Toute l'attention se tourna vers lui, le jeune chuunin leurs sourit.

- Bon, maintenant, vous avez le déjeuner pour apprendre à vous connaitre. Ensuite, vos senseis respectifs viendront vous chercher. Équipe sept, attendez-vous à attendre au moins trois heures. Comme l'a si bien dit Naruto, Kakashi est le retardataire officiel de Konoha. Bon diner…

Iruka quitta la salle, les élèves se regardèrent et tous quittèrent en équipe. Tous? Non, l'équipe sept se divisa. Naruto se leva et suivit le trio qui était son équipe d'origine. Ce qui était amusant, c'est que le blond avait été placé avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ami. Ino était une personne agréable malgré un coté criard, Chôji était très gentil malgré qu'il pouvait s'offusquer rapidement quand on citait le mot interdit. Et Shikamaru était très intelligent malgré sa paresse légendaire.

Maintenant, comment le blond pourrait faire partie d'une équipe prédestinée? Shikamaru pouvait immobiliser la cible, Ino la contrôlait et Chôji le gardait occuper… Sur l'équipe, il ne manquait que quelqu'un pour les repérer, une personne axée en suivie. Voilà donc pourquoi le sandaime l'avait mis sur cette équipe! Il était la pièce manquante! Les quatre genins entrèrent dans une salle vide où ils pourraient parler tranquillement.

- Nous sommes donc l'équipe de quatre, murmura-Shikamaru assez fort pour que tous l'entende.

- Au moins, nous nous connaissons tous, remarqua-Ino avec confiance.

- Je trouve *Crunch* quelques de *Crunch* bizarre…

- Quoi?

- Et bien *Crunch*, pourquoi j'ai *Crunch* l'impression que le vrai *Crunch* test commence…

- Parce qu'il commence, sourit le blond. Chôji, tu as parfaitement raison. L'examen de passage de l'académie n'était que pour enlever ceux qui n'avaient aucuns n'avenir en tant que shinobi. Le véritable examen vient de nos jounins respectifs.

- Sarutobi Asuma, fils du Sandaime et Uchiwa Shisui, neveux du chef du clan Uchiwa. Nous avons des senseis reconnus dans le monde shinobi comme étant très fort, informa-Shikamaru. S'ils nous font faire un test, j'imagine qu'il sera sur notre travail d'équipe.

- Pourquoi une telle conclusion, questionna l'unique kunoichi du groupe.

- Et bien, nous sommes une _équipe_ de quatre, commença le Nara. Konoha est un pays où le travail d'équipe prime, il est mondialement connu pour leur duo ou trio dévastateurs. Nos parents avec le célèbre trio Ino-Shika-Chô. Le duo des chuunins éternels, Kotetsu et Izumo. Les prodiges Uchiwa, Shisui et Itachi. Les Sannins légendaire, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Tsunade maintenant seulement Jiraya et Tsunade.

- Le premier et le second Hokage, conclut-Naruto. De plus, il ne nous mettrait pas en équipe pour simplement faire bonne mesure. Réfléchissez, il y a une centaine de jounins dans le village, nous sommes une trentaine de diplômés, ils auraient été faciles de trouver un professeur pour chacun de nous. Hors, nous sommes positionnés en équipe.

Bon, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était aussi brillant que le Nara, mais ça ne devait pas vraiment être la raison pourquoi son grand-père l'est mis dans cette équipe. Il y avait aussi le fait que Shikamaru et Chôji était tous les deux en bas de la classe, mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la raison. Vraiment, Naruto devrait demander au Sandaime des réponses.

- Vous apportez un bon point, remarqua la blonde. Mais nous avons déjà fait des exercices de travails d'équipes, pourquoi ils feront un test sur ce point?

- Et tu penses vraiment qu'il…

- Ils vont cacher le vrai sens, comprit-elle. Voir sous le dessous. Merci Shika!

- De rien, répondit le concerné qui venait de se faire couper la parole. Ravi de savoir que tu n'es pas la haute kunoichi pour rien.

Chôji et Naruto rirent, le Nara ne tenait pas vraiment à la vie. Dire ces mots à une fille avec des tendances à la violence, oui, le noir ne tenait vraiment pas à sa vie. Son cri de douleur retentit dans l'académie comme un supplice. Quelques minutes plus tard, on le retrouvait avec une bosse énorme sur la tête et une kunoichi partiellement calmée.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-il.

- Tant mieux…

Les quatre coéquipiers commencèrent à manger. La journée était calme malgré un bruit de fond. *_Une dispute entre l'équipe sept* _songea-Naruto. En effet, la voix criarde de Sakura était assez forte pour être entendu de leur emplacement, une voix plus calme était celle de leur coéquipier, le mort-dernier. Le blond avait un doute, Tetsuya était-il vraiment le mort-dernier où s'est-il fait un masque? Caché ses émotions derrière une façade d'idiot comme l'époque d'un Naruto heureux ou… étais-ce vraiment sa personnalité?

Ses pensés lui prirent tellement l'esprit qu'il ne sentit pas les regards scrutateurs de ses coéquipiers. Une nouvelle signature de chakra le fit sursauter. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer dans son champs de perception qui s'étendait à des milles de Konoha. Avoir de grande réserve de chakra n'aidait pas vraiment pour réduire dans une zone normale, mais le blond s'était habitué. Habituellement, ce genre de signature ne l'intéressait, mais le sentiment de familiarité qui venait avec attisait sa curiosité naissante. Un shinobi de niveau Kage ou avec des réserves aussi importantes que celle du blond.

- Naruto, ohé, tu es avec nous?

- Hein? Ah! Oui, Ino. Désolé, j'ai été déconcentré par quelque chose.

- Et c'est quoi ce _quelque chose_, interrogea-Shikamaru, curieux.

Derrière son bandeau, Naruto cligna ses pupilles aveugles à de nombreuses reprises. Venait-il d'entendre de la curiosité chez un Nara? Était-ce vraiment réelle ou rêvait-il?

- Hum, tu veux répéter, je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu, informa le blond.

- J'ai dit et je cite : _Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose?_

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, le monde touche à sa fin, dramatisa le blondinet. Un Nara vient de laisser sa curiosité prendre le relai au lieu de dire leur mot fétiche!

Ino et Chôji se regardèrent avant de s'esclaffer. La mine Shikamaru était hilarante, la réaction de leur recrue encore plus. Ouais, ils étaient vraiment une équipe dysfonctionnelle. Un paresseux, un mangeur, une folle et un légèrement ténébreux lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Ino fit une petite prière mentale à Kami pour éviter que leurs senseis virent fous dès la première journée.

Dans la tour du Hokage, le sandaime était entouré par nombreux jounins, tous regardant par la boule de cristal sur son bureau. Quatre personnes y étaient illustrées : Deux blonds, un brun et un noir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et un aux cheveux bruns frissonnèrent violemment, une mauvaise impression venait de faire son apparition.

- Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps que vous allez chercher vos équipes, sourit-Sarutobi.

Sans une ni deux, le vieillard resta seul dans la pièce, un jounin argenté entra à ce moment. Le Sandaime cligna des yeux, regarda l'heure et se frappa la tête sur le bureau en signe d'incrédulité.

- Tu as deux heures et demie de retard, c'est un miracle, cria-t-il aux cieux. JE vous remercie KAMI d'avoir écouté ma prière!

La sueur de l'argenté chuta devant les propos de son Hokage. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait le droit à _cette_ réaction. Il fit un petit bruit pour attirer l'attention du Sandaime sur lui, le vieil homme était présentement à genou entrain d'embrasser le sol…

- Ah, euh, Kakashi, se reprit-Sarutobi. Viens-tu voir ton équipe ou simplement as-tu fait acte de présence?

- Les deux, mais j'ai une question, Hokage-sama.

- Laquelle.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu l'élève que j'avais demandé spécifiquement?

- Et bien, dans un certain sens, tu l'as eu, répondit-Sarutobi, sérieux en se rassoyant. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre Naruto avec Sasuke et comme tu t'en doutes déjà, les conseillers civiles ont voulu que leur héritier Uchiwa puisse développer le sharingan le plus tôt possible, je l'ai mis sur ton équipe. Tu connais la règle qui interdit les membres d'une même famille sur la même équipe, il m'était donc impossible de prendre un Uchiwa comme sensei pour lui. Hors, l'unique autre pouvant lui montrer le sharingan était toi. Déjà, en plaçant Sasuke sur ton équipe, je ne voulais pas y mettre Naruto.

- Pourquoi? Il est quand même _son_ fils, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui enseigner comme _il_ m'a enseigné!

- Je sais, mais vois-tu, Sasuke a déjà les symptômes de narcissique sévère, il pense tellement qu'il _est_ le plus fort que mettre quelqu'un comme Naruto, qui le dépasse largement, serait nullement bénéfique. Pour respecter ta requête, j'ai pris une mesure que le conseil civile ne s'attendait pas…

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du Sandaime, Kakashi frissonna violemment. Le dieu des shinobis savait rendre mal à l'aise quelqu'un. En fait, seul les autres Kages ne subissaient pas les effets du malaise…

- Shisui est placé en tant que son Co-sensei sur son équipe…

L'argenté comprit… Son œil visible prit une lumière d'amusement total.

- Finalement, puisqu'il était la recrue de l'année et que sa présence déséquilibre les équipes, il voyagera parmi les trois équipes. La tienne, celle de Kurenai et celle de mon fils. Tu auras donc son enseignement pendant une quantité de temps décidé par Asuma…

- Vous êtes vraiment sournois, Hokage-sama.

- Je sais, maintenant, va prendre ton équipe.

- …

De retour avec l'équipe dix, il venait tout juste de rejoindre leur classe. Déjà, certains senseis prenaient leurs équipes. Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji s'assirent sur les chaises pendant que le blond s'installait sur le bureau qu'ils avaient choisis. Le blondinet analysa l'humeur de ses coéquipiers. Avait-il oublié de spécifier qu'il avait la tendance Uzumaki? Celle d'être une personne très empathique. Surement, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus un problème.

Sasuke était d'une humeur massacrante, près de vouloir se tuer pour éviter sa coéquipière. Celle-ci était plus calme et plus triste que le matin. Il semble que le déjeuner de l'équipe sept n'avait pas été très instructif. Tetsuya avait un aura calme, pas comme le débordement d'énergie qu'il affichait en ce moment même. L'hypothèse de Naruto était donc vraie, il ne laissait pas apparaître sa véritable personnalité.

L'équipe huit était tendue. Kiba et Hinata ne se regardaient même pas, une aura électrique entre les deux. Il s'était passé quelques choses entre les deux. Shino était nettement plus tranquille, mais il y avait une déception. Il n'était pas heureux du choix de ses coéquipiers, c'était une équipe _presque_ que vouée à l'échec. _Presque_ puisque si Kiba et Hinata avait la capacité d'agir professionnellement, il avait une possibilité qu'ils puissent passer.

Un homme entra, Naruto reconnu son énergie immédiatement. Il fit signe à son équipe de se lever. Le jounin eut un sourire.

- Et bien, tu me reconnais toujours, Naruto, fit-il.

- Sûr, Asuma-sensei, avec le nombre de temps que j'ai passé avec la famille Sarutobi, pourquoi ne reconnaitrai-je pas l'un des leurs?

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu passais ton temps avec mon _père_ et non avec les autres!

- Peut-être, mais je vous connais tous. De Konohamaru jusqu'à toi, tu serais étonné de toute ce que grand-père peut bien me dire sur vous!

- J'espère que c'est positif… bon, Shisui nous attend sur le terrain numéro dix, vous avez cinq minutes pour vous y rendre. Je vous attends là-bas, conclut-il.

Il disparut via le shunshin, la classe cligna des yeux quelques secondes et Naruto sursauta

- Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, je vous suggère de courir vite, dit le blond étonnement sérieux. Si Asuma-sensei nous a donné cinq minutes, c'est parce que Shisui-sensei lui a demandé. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le plus rapide des shinobis de Konoha après vous parce que vous êtes en retard. J'ai déjà assisté à une séance de massacre de sa part contre _Hatake Kakashi_ avec son cousin, c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai appris la réputation de _Kakashi_. C'est l'une des choses que je n'aimerais pas ressentir à nouveau, c'est terrifiant. En passant, n'oubliez pas que je ne pouvais pas le voir, alors imaginez votre possible terreur.

Pendant l'explication, la deuxième génération du trio légendaire blêmit tout comme Sasuke qui connaissait son cousin. Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête avant de partir à la course suivit par un Naruto nettement plus rapide qu'eux.

- Plus que trois minutes, cria-t-il à leur encontre en les dépassants.

Une course-poursuite débuta parmi l'équipe. Le trio avec comme objectif de faire payer la perte de deux minutes, personne ne remarqua qu'ils arrivèrent une minute d'avance sous l'œil étonné de leurs senseis. Le blondinet alla se cacher derrière Shisui, peur de ce que ses amis pourraient lui faire. Le trio s'arrêta nette, ils étaient sur le terrain numéro dix…

- Nous sommes arrivés, s'étonna-Ino.

- Naruto, explication, fit l'Uchiwa.

- Euh, et bien, voyez-vous Shisui-sensei, c'est que je leur ai fait perdre deux minutes à leur expliquer ce que vous faites aux retardataires. La suite, vous pouvez parfaitement la deviner…

Un sourire mesquin se glissa sur les traits du blondinet. Les deux jounins se regardèrent, un message dans leurs yeux. Si le blond était capable de motiver le Nara pour qu'il coure après lui, qu'est-ce qui serait capable de faire après ça? Faire courir un Nara, c'était un exploit inscrit dans le livre des records!

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit, commença-Asuma. Il serait amusant de nous présenter.

- Vous devriez donc commencer, sensei, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus inconnus ici, haussa-Ino.

C'était un détail, les genins se connaissaient un peu par leur fréquentation à l'académie, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était Asuma et Shisui. Les deux étaient connus mondialement par leur capacité, mais qui étaient-ils en tant qu'humain.

- Je vais donc commencer. Je suis Asuma Sarutobi. J'aime jouer au Shogi, réfléchir et fumer. Je déteste les manipulateurs, les idiots et les filles-fans. Mes hobbies sont de jouer au Shogi et fumer. Mon rêve est de protéger ma patrie.

De beaux idéaux dans le monde shinobi, mais chacun était entaché par la couleur rouge du sang. Naruto le savait, chaque véritable shinobi aussi. Protéger signifiait souvent tuer. Tuer créait le cycle de haine. Et la haine n'allait pas sans l'amour.

- Je suis Shisui Uchiwa, commença le plus jeune des jounins. J'aime mes cousins, ma famille, m'entrainer avec Itachi et courir. Je déteste la mort, la haine, la trahison et les filles-fans. Mes hobbies sont de m'entrainer avec mon cousin et de le taquiner. Mon rêve est que Konoha soit en sécurité.

Naruto imaginait bien la personnalité de leur ainé. Asuma était un fainéant moins pire que Shikamaru, mais brillant. Shisui était quelqu'un de très travailleurs, prêt à se pousser dans tous ses entrainements à son maximum. Il ne manquait plus que son équipe.

- Commençons donc avec le paresseux, dirent les deux jounins.

- Shikamaru Nara. J'aime regarder les nuages, jouer à ses jeux de stratégies, dormir et m'étendre. Je déteste être réveillé, faire quelques d'autres que regarder les nuages, les femmes galères et être dérangé quand je veux dormir. Mes hobbies sont de dormir et de jouer au Shogi. Mon rêve est d'être un shinobi respectable, former une famille, avoir une fille et un gars et pouvoir regarder les nuages pour le restant de mes jours.

La sueur de tous chuta à ses mots, la légendaire paresse des Nara venait d'être parfaitement décrite dans la présentation de Shikamaru. Vraiment, c'était incroyable de voir à quel point un Nara était prêt à simplement rien faire.

- Euh, le brun, dit-Asuma encore sous le choc.

- Vous n'avez jamais enseigné à un Nara, remarqua-Naruto en sentant leur désarroi. Je vous conseille donc d'être prêt à devoir motiver le plus grand paresseux que je connais!

Une exclamation loin d'être rassurante pour les pauvres jounins. L'Uchiwa regarda le Sarutobi, un message clair au fond de ses prunelles : _Il va bouger ou je le fais bouger. _Asuma frissonna, la lueur dans les yeux de Shisui était plus que mauvaise.

- Chôji Akimichi. J'aime manger et passer du temps avec Shikamaru. Je déteste ceux qui me traitent de gros et ceux qui détestent les meilleurs chips que le monde est un jour porté! Mes hobbies sont de manger et de passer du temps avec Shikamaru. Mon rêve est d'être un shinobi respectable et de goûter à toutes les sortes de chips!

Comme réponse, il ne reçut que des clignements de paupières. Le Co-sensei se demandait maintenant pourquoi il avait accepté l'offre du Sandaime. Ah oui, parce qu'il y avait un petit blond qu'il serait honoré d'entrainer. Misère, il espérait que la kunoichi serait nettement plus enthousiasme que ses coéquipiers.

- Ino Yamanaka, fit la blonde. J'aime les fleurs, ma famille, m'entrainer, lire et réfléchir. Je déteste les arrogants, les fausses kunoichis et ceux qui massacrent les fleurs. Mes hobbies sont de m'occuper du magasin de ma famille et de m'entrainer. Mon rêve est d'être une kunoichi respectable et d'avoir une famille.

Beaucoup mieux que ses coéquipiers, la blonde avait étonnement changé depuis l'époque où elle était le leader du mouvement des filles-fans de Sasuke. Elle était plus mature et mettait ses priorités à la bonne place. Déjà, son physique était plus développé que les filles de son âge, elle faisait donc un entrainement quotidien au lieu d'être dans les boutiques comme la plupart des filles de sa classe.

- Le dernier, finit par dire Shisui.

- Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime ceux qui sont capables de faire la différence entre le parchemin et le kunai scellé, grand-père, mes amis et m'entrainer. Je déteste la majorité de Konoha, les imbéciles, les arrogants et les narcissiques… Quoi? Ils m'exaspèrent en croyant être les meilleurs dans toutes les disciplines! Bon, continuons. Mes hobbies sont de m'entrainer et méditer. Mon rêve est d'être un shinobi puissant malgré mon handicap ainsi que démontrer à Konoha que je suis un être humain et non de la poubelle!

Beaucoup mieux que les autres présentations, mais la vie de Naruto n'avait pas été la plus facile. Hais pour une raison qu'il ignorait à l'époque, battu pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas… C'était suffisant pour faire vieillir un enfant trop rapidement.

Malgré le manque de motivation flagrante de quelques membres de l'équipe dix, celle-ci avait un énorme potentiel, il suffisait simplement à le faire ressortir. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir un blond légèrement motivateur sur l'équipe. Asuma et Shisui se doutait bien que le quatuor savait déjà le but premier de leur test. Bon, l'aura de confiance qui les entourait en disait beaucoup, mais c'était un petit détail.

Maintenant, c'était l'heure de leur annoncer leur prochain test, Shisui avait le bref sentiment qu'ils n'auraient nullement besoin de passer le test que les jounins devaient concoctés. Par le regard dans les yeux de son sempai, l'Uchiwa savait que le sentiment était partagé.

- Vous allez nous parler du test que tous les genins doivent passer, demanda innocemment Naruto.

- Je le savais, murmura-Shisui.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça-Asuma.

- Nous avions le sentiment que le test de genin de l'académie était trop facile, alors Shikamaru et Naruto nous ont fait réfléchir, sourit-Ino. Nous en sommes venus avec l'idée d'un test ayant pour but de tester notre travail d'équipe puisque Konoha attache une grande importance sur les équipes. De plus, avec la quantité de jounins disponibles dans le village, il devait y avoir une raison précise pour que nous soyons placés en escouade de trois ou quatre avec exception. Votre test serait de savoir si nous étions capables de mettre de coté nos différents pour concentrer nos efforts sur un même objectif même si pour cela, certains membres de notre équipe doivent se sacrifier.

Naruto et Shikamaru ne pouvait pas mieux expliquer le véritable but, Ino avait parfaitement pris en main le travail de leader malgré qu'elle soit entourée par deux garçons capable de diriger une équipe, mais qui en avait pas la volonté.

- Alors ça ne sert à rien de vous le faire passer puisque vous avez compris le but avec facilité… N'est-ce pas, Asuma-sempai?

- C'est vrai, par contre, nous allons quand même vous évaluez… Pas sur le travail d'équipe, rajouta-t-il en voyant les regards de ses étudiants. Non, évaluez vos capacités.

Des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre… Ils savaient le but, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient envie de le faire. Maintenant, il ne fallait que démontrer leur capacité respective, travailler ensemble et faire des missions… Enfin, ce qui ressemble à des missions. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, des héritiers de clans, ils savaient l'enfer des missions de rang D pour entendre leurs parents se plaindre régulièrement. Pour Naruto, être près du Hokage a parfois de bon bénéfice surtout pour ce genre d'information.

- Demain, à ce même terrain d'entrainement à 9h, nous allons vous évaluer. En passant, fit sérieusement Asuma. Ce que vous a dit Naruto sur Shisui est réelle, n'arrivez pas en retard si vous ne voulez pas expérimenter avec sa vitesse…

- Vous savez que vous m'enlevez ma plus grande joie, remarqua l'Uchiwa.

- Oui, nous savons, mais nous ne voulons pas enterrer nos coéquipiers/élèves parce que tu les as torturés, s'exclamèrent simultanément le blondinet et le fils du sandaime.

La synchronisation du duo était épatante pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le danger qu'était Shisui Uchiwa. Si quelqu'un d'autre les avait entendus, il aurait surement blêmi avant de fuir la queue entre les jambes. Le cousin d'Itachi était un homme très violent lorsqu'on lui désobéissait ou on lui faisait perdre de son temps.

- Ah, je partais pour oublier, se remémora-Shisui. J'aimerais bien que tu leur montres ton terrain, petit blondinet. Ensuite, lorsque nous saurons si les autres équipes passeront, il faudra te faire un horaire. Puisque tu es la recrue de l'année et qu'avec toi, les équipes sont déséquilibrées, il veut que tu puisses équilibrer la puissance des équipes. Finalement, ce fonctionnement ne permettra de t'habituer à la force de différent shinobi, tu es plus sensibles à l'aura que les autres, après tout.

- JE déséquilibre les équipes, s'étonna le blond.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, haussa le noir.

Un détail cliqua dans la tête du blond, s'il voyagerait dans les différentes équipes, il y avait une chance qu'il devrait attendre avec l'équipe sept. Son teint pâlit alors que la réalité le frappait en pleine fouet. Il y avait une chance énorme qu'il doive endurer Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata et Kiba! Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter telle injustice! Avoir une fille-fan, trois narcissiques sévères et un sensei retardataire, c'était la pire chose que Naruto aurait pu imaginer comme punition.

- Pourquoi moi, cria-t-il à haute voix.

Le célèbre trio le regarda, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le blond avait changé d'attitude tout d'un coup. Par contre, il semblait que Shisui et Asuma était parfaitement au courant. La façon dont ils se retenaient visiblement de rire n'était pas très convaincante ni innocente.

- Je ne vous ai rien fait, Kami! Pourquoi vais-je devoir endurer une fille-fan, trois narcissiques et un sensei retardataire! Pitié, n'avez-vous pas assez ri de mes dépends…

Le désespoir vibrait dans sa voix telle un naufragé près de la mort. Sa prière ne serait malheureusement pas entendue. La destiné avait choisi une voie bien précise pour la future légende. Elle devait l'endurcir… Sinon, l'équilibre serait rompu, une équilibre que peu connaissait, mais une équilibre craint.

Dans les cieux, une femme sans âge observait avec attention le blondinet, un sourire sadique sur ses traits.

- Tu verras, ce qui t'arrive ne sera rien comparé à ce qui t'arrivera… Compte-toi chanceux d'avoir une si grande importance, mon petit blondinet, plusieurs mourraient pour être à ta place…

De retour dans le monde des humains, Naruto se releva, mû par une nouvelle volonté. Celle de changer ses possibles futurs coéquipiers temporaires. Une volonté si forte que son aura en rayonnait de puissance.

- Donc, demain, nous serons sur ce même terrain à programmer nos programmes d'entrainements pendant que ceux de notre groupe d'âge pleurons ou crions leur perte ou victoire, résuma-Chôji sans manger une croustille, un miracle en soi.

- Oui, cependant ne vous attendez pas de rester paresser toute la journée, sourit sadiquement leur Co-sensei. Je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que vos entrainements soient pires que les missions de rang D…

C'était une menace à peine voilée, le quatuor le savait. Ils déglutirent avec peine, peur de ce que sous-entendait ce _personnellement_.

- Ah, en passant, demain sera la journée des secrets, rajouta-Asuma. Je ne veux pas d'une équipe qui se cache des choses en particulier, _tous _les secrets…

La dernière phrase, Naruto avait vaguement le sentiment qu'elle lui était adressée. La façon dont le regard du brun observait son âme, la tension soudaine dans les muscles du jeune Uchiwa, l'aura parfaitement sérieuse de ses deux senseis. Oui, le blondinet avait seulement le bref sentiment qu'il était pointé directement. Que l'aurait pointé du doigt, ça aurait encore été deux fois plus subtil que ce que faisaient maintenant les deux jounins.

- Compris, mais c'est de votre faute s'ils ne l'acceptent pas, avertit l'Uzumaki.

- Le sandaime est déjà au courant de notre future démarche, informa-Shisui. Bon, je crois que l'on peut terminer cette réunion. Soyez prêt parce que demain sera riche en émotion et je ne parle pas à la légère. Au revoir, les genins.

Et il disparut, Naruto sursauta, surpris. Presqu'aucun shinobi n'avait encore utilisé le shunshin à coté de lui. Ça faisait un choc de savoir qu'il quittait sa perception quelques instants. Asuma prit en note la réaction pour les prochaines rencontres avant d'utiliser le même procédé que son Kouhai. Le blond eut la même réaction…

- C'était le shunshin, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le Nara.

- Il va donc falloir que je trouve un moyen pour les sentir pendant que les shinobis l'utilisent, nota le blond à haute voix. Hé, qui veut que l'on discute de nos points forts et nos points faibles? Il faut trouver rapidement le moyen de pouvoir utiliser la totalité de nos ressources dans notre équipe.

Une déclaration fort intelligente, car oui, le quatuor devait désigner des postes selon leur capacité. Naruto est un capteur, c'était certain que c'était sa fonction principale. Chôji est un attaquant, Shikamaru est un stratège et Ino est la manipulatrice.

- Et bien, tu es un capteur, mais j'imagine que tu peux parfaitement prendre la place d'attaquant secondaire si nécessaire, commença-Shikamaru. Chôji est naturellement un attaquant de puissance, Ino est naturellement la défense ou la manipulatrice. Dans mon cas, je suis plutôt un shinobi de soutient.

- Et stratège, ajouta-Naruto. Je me dirai polyvalent. Chôji peut être à la fois une bonne défense et une bonne attaque. Toi, je dirai l'esprit de l'équipe, analyser est ton point fort. Ino est défensive, je dirai une future eiseinin.

- En plus, nous sommes naturellement une équipe de capture, remarqua-Ino. Nous, avec le trio Ino-Shika-Chô et Naruto avec sa perception. Mon père m'a souvent dit qu'il leur manquait une personne dans leur équipe, quelqu'un axé dans le suivit… Pouvoir suivre leur cible avant de la capturer ou pouvoir arriver avant la dite cible, c'était ce qui leur manquait.

- C'est vrai *Crunch*, mon père *Crunch* me disait la même chose, intervint-Chôji.

- Et bien, maintenant que nous avons la base d'une équipes, que pourrons-nous faire pour la rende à son plein potentiel, questionna-Shikamaru.

Une question fort intéressante, bien qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Comment ferait-il pour utiliser le potentiel de leur équipe? Ils étaient dans la capture, avec la deuxième génération du trio, c'était normal. L'équipe huit était axée dans le suivit. L'équipe sept était une équipe attaquante. La première défense lors de guerre. Naruto pouvait parfaitement prendre position dans ses équipes sans problème. Un capteur polyvalent, c'était recherché dans toutes les nations surtout _quelqu'un_ de son statut.

- Nos senseis, proposa-Chôji en s'assoyant sur le sol suivit de ses coéquipiers.

- Ils sont là pour nous guider, nous entrainer, mais ils ne seront pas là éternellement, remarqua-Naruto. Si nous sommes capables d'utiliser notre plein potentiel seulement avec eux, ça va devenir compliqué, il faut régler ses détails dès que possible.

- Nous avons aussi l'entrainement de nos parents, depuis que nous sommes shinobis, continua l'unique kunoichi. Nous pouvons facilement demander une formation plus poussée dans nos arts familiaux.

- Et j'ai un terrain d'entrainement qui m'appartient, informa-Naruto. En plus des entrainements d'équipes, nous pouvons trouver une journée où nous pourrions se rejoindre là-bas et continuer notre formation. Nous ne sommes plus _légalement_ considérés comme des enfants, alors nous devons agir en tant qu'adulte.

- Créer nos propres programmes, devina-Chôji. Nos senseis s'attendront à ce que nous prenons aux sérieux leur formation, mais nous pouvons avancer à notre rythme…

Pour Naruto, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il attendait Chôji parlé sans vraiment manger. Un miracle en soi.

- Ils vont surement se concentrer sur notre entrainement physique dès le début de nos entrainements, analysa le Nara. La probabilité de devoir nous même travailler sur certains détails est élevés. Ils cherchent à nous rendre indépendant d'eux.

- Nous sommes une équipe, alors agissons comme tel, conclut-Naruto. Quand commencerions-nous nos formations?

- Nous devons d'abord nous informer, intervint la blonde.

- Moi, je vais demander à grand-père…

- Grand-père, interrogèrent Chôji et Ino simultanément.

- Sandaime Hokage, clarifia-Naruto. Puisqu'il m'est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, je dois me fier à l'ouïe. Un de vous trois pourra chercher des informations à la bibliothèque sur l'entrainement de base de chaque shinobi. Un autre pourra s'occuper d'amener le matériel nécessaire pour notre future formation. Le dernier n'aura qu'à former notre plan d'action…

- Ino peut chercher dans la bibliothèque, Chôji peut amener les armes et je me chargerai de créer le programme que l'on suivra. Chacun ses spécialités, sourit le Nara devant le regard incrédule de la Yamanaka.

- Avoue plus que tu ne souhaites pas lire quoi que ce soit…

- Chacun de nous devra lire, coupa-Naruto. Pour son propre bénéfice. L'académie n'a jamais entré dans le vif d'un sujet, nous devons nous informer sur ce qui se passe dans les autres pays, le bingo book, les situations…

- Ce sont des matières inutiles, s'exclama-Chôji.

- Non, car vois-tu, plus que nous avons de connaissance, plus qu'il est facile d'agir dans l'ombre. N'oubliez pas, équipe ou non, nous sommes entrainés pour agir dans l'ombre. L'infiltration, l'espionnage, l'assassinat et l'interrogation. Ce sont tous des domaines qui demandent finesse et capacité. De plus, nos futurs gestes en tant que shinobi peuvent avoir une ampleur énorme sur la politique, déclarer une guerre est très facile pour des gens de notre métier. Ne suffit qu'un mot, expliqua le Nara.

Chôji et Ino n'avait pas encore songé à ça, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient shinobis depuis peu, mais la réalité n'est parfois pas le rêve. Le noir venait d'apporter une réalité que plusieurs omettent. Il y a, dans ce monde, deux types de shinobis. Ceux de la lumière qui appartiennent souvent aux clans les plus puissants ou à une famille très puissant et ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre. Ils étaient oubliés, mais pourtant, nombreux de leur geste avait des conséquences hors du commun sur la réalité de ceux de la lumière. L'équipe dix n'était pas une équipe faite pour être reconnu, elle était faite pour l'ombre.

Dans leur classe, Sasuke et Hinata étaient les deux seuls futurs shinobis à pouvoir vivre dans la première catégorie, sinon le reste serait oublié. Naruto aussi malgré que son ascendance soit légendaire. Quelqu'un de son statut était forcé dans l'ombre, ils n'avaient pas le droits de vivre dans la lumière… C'était une autre réalité que l'équipe dix allait apprendre bientôt.

- Devinez pourquoi nous disons Hokage, finit le blond.

- Parce que c'est l'ombre du feu, répondit le Nara. Nous sommes l'ombre du pays du feu, l'Hokage nous représente.

- C'est ça, maintenant, nous allons décider de l'heure lorsque les senseis diront le temps que l'on devra passer avec eux. Mon terrain pourra être notre lieu de rendez-vous, je vous le montrerai plus tard. Nous commençons nos recherches et nos travaux ce soir… Nous sommes définitivement des shinobis, nous sommes une équipe, une équipe qui sera la révolution.

Le blond n'avait aucune idée à quel point ses paroles seraient véridiques. Il était plutôt dur de pouvoir prévenir l'avenir, mais il savait une chose. Rien n'arrive au hasard, rien n'est choisi d'avance. Certes, ils étaient guidés par une puissance supérieure à eux, mais ils avaient toujours le choix. L'équipe dix venait de faire un choix, il venait de choisir d'être une équipe, une équipe révolutionnaire. Ils ne seraient plus des enfants, non, ils seraient des shinobis. L'ombre du feu…

Le quatuor se leva suite à ses paroles, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Tout était dit, tout était fait, ne manquait plus qu'agir. Agir, l'équipe était capable. Ce ne serait pas la paresse du clan Nara qui les arrêterait, l'intelligence moins forte d'Ino et Chôji, la cécité de Naruto. Non, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas, ils venaient tout juste de commencer. Rien ne les séparait à présent. Ils étaient unis avec une volonté, une volonté si craindre qu'elle faisait le renom du village des feuilles. La volonté du feu…

Des enfants étaient morts, des shinobis étaient nés. Voilà comment on expliquait la réaction de l'équipe dix. De simple mot et une réalité pouvait changer… Naruto savait qu'il y aurait un changement et, pas un simple!

_L'enfant devenu shinobi, l'enfant nommé démon venait d'enclencher sa destiné. Le sang Uzumaki se mit à couler dans ses veines. Bientôt, il se réveillerait. Bientôt, on le craindrait!_

* * *

_**Mot possiblement inconnu :**_

_**Sempai - **__Supérieur en enseignement _

_**Kouhai - **__Inverse de sempai, inférieur en enseignement_

_**Eiseinin - **__Ninja médecin_

_**Kami - **__Déesse dans ma fic, mais c'est en réalité les divinités japonaises_

_**Shogi - **__Jeu de stratégie se rapprochant du jeu d'échec._

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'avertir, j'irai les corrigés le plus vite possibles!_

_**Prochain chapitre -**__le 4, 5 ou 6 novembre. J'ai une compétition pendant la fin de semaine, alors ça va dépendre où est-ce que je suis rendue ou le temps que j'ai pu mettre sur la fic. Habituellement, j'essayai qu'elle soit finie pour le 4, mais je ne prends pas de chance. Je ne voudrais pas vous dire une fausse date…_

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	4. Chapitre Trois: Une semaine de formation

_**The Daemon :**__ Merci du conseil, je vais, en effet, essayer de trouver un ou une Bêta pour corriger mon histoire. J'avoue qu'en relisant, je trouve de nombreuses fautes que je n'avais pas remarqué au départ. _

_**Dj : **__Hinata n'est pas vraiment méchante, son attitude fait penser ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la réalité. En fait, son attitude va avec l'histoire, tu sauras plus tard lorsque les chapitres seront plus concentrés sur les autres équipes. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore rendu là…_

_**Miss : **__Ravi de savoir que tu aimes les personnalités, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour effectuer les changements dans leur personnalité pour que ça aille avec l'histoire. Pour Shisui, je trouve qu'on ne parle presque jamais de lui, alors j'ai décidé de l'incruster en enlevant le massacre Uchiwa. Les raisons seront pour plus tard…_

_**Guest :**__ Merci du commentaire, tu ne sais pas à quel point il a été important pour réussir à entrer dans mes temps. Pour ma façon d'écrire, j'ai, disons, pris énormément de temps avant de la trouver. Le nombre d'histoire que j'ai arrêté ou le nombre de page que j'ai écris pour réussir à trouver mon style d'écriture est incalculable. Ce n'est pas facile d'écrire si tu ne sais pas le mettre à l'écrit. _

_**Les autres : **__Merci de vos commentaires, ils sont autant importants que ceux cités en haut, ils m'ont permis de pouvoir respecter mon délai selon mon fuseau horaire. Continuez de commenter même si c'est pour dire une critique ou simplement deux ou trois mots._

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_- **Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

_Simplement pour permettre la différence d'interlocuteur, les pensés ne sont pas encore apparus réellement. Ils viendront bientôt._

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il appartient malheureusement à son auteur original._

_Et maintenant, place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Une semaine de formation**

L'équipe dix s'était quittée il y avait à peine quelques heures déjà. Naruto fouinait un peu partout depuis ce moment, il recherchait des informations, récoltait ce que les shinobis hauts gradés laissaient, par mégarde, tomber dans les oreilles indiscrètes. Pendant sa récolte, il ne repéra aucun membre des différentes équipes sauf… le mort-dernier.

- Hé, Tetsuya, salua-Naruto en se rapprochant du dit genin.

- Que me veux notre recrue, questionna-t-il.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi respectueux, en fait, je voulais te féliciter pour ton masque, même moi, j'ai manqué me laisser berner.

L'aura du genin aux cheveux menthes devint sérieuse. Le blond avait un sourire de renard sur son visage, il avait touché la bonne corde. Ne lui manquait plus qu'à apprendre les informations qui lui manquaient. Tetsuya n'était pas très lisible, mais le jinchûriki avait plus que ça part dans l'art de cacher une réalité.

- Comment?

- Voyons, tu pensais vraiment qu'une personne comme moi ne remarquerait pas _ça. _Tetsuya, j'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie avec le _même_ masque jusqu'à _cet_ événement. Tu crois que je ne serai pas capable de le reconnaitre?

- Je suis arrivé il n'y a qu'un an, remarqua le vert-menthe.

- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu es plus observateur que tu fais croire aux autres…

- On peut parler ailleurs, j'aimerai éviter que tout le monde le sache, coupa-Tetsuya.

- Ne me dérange pas… Suis-moi, j'ai l'endroit idéal.

Le shinobi originaire de Taki obéit, conscient des regards curieux sur leur duo. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne se parlaient pas, n'entretenaient même pas une relation amicale. Non, pour eux, ils étaient de parfaits étrangers, des étranges avec de nombreux points communs terrifiants. Le blond les conduisit dans une ruelle silencieuse, signe de l'absence d'habitant dans cette zone. Tetsuya observa la moindre bâtisse, la moindre ordure, la moindre mouche. Il prenait note de son environnement. Le duo entra dans un endroit assez confortable malgré le manque de nettoyage. Naruto les dirigeait vers un appartement…

- Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure, informa-Naruto en ouvrant une porte.

C'était un endroit très modeste, à peine le matériel pour survivre. Un endroit qui n'était pas fait pour les aveugles et pourtant… Malgré ça, l'appartement était plutôt propre, en fait, très propre. Il n'y avait rien sur le sol et tout était à sa place.

- Puisque personne ne voulait vivre à coté du _démon_, j'ai eu à une intimité que plusieurs tueraient pour avoir, sourit l'Uzumaki.

- Je connais…

- Fais comme chez toi.

Tetsuya s'assit, un tic nerveux parfaitement perceptible. Il n'était pas habitué de se faire lire si facilement, habituellement, on le mettait de coté. Il était un imbécile… En fait, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Tetsuya était quelqu'un de très intelligent, il se cachait donc. Après tout, l'art d'un shinobi était la duperie…

- Je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois avant, commença le blond. C'était lors de la formation des équipes, je ne te connaissais pas. Je ne savais même pas à quoi tu ressembles jusqu'à ce que j'aie ta description, cependant, tu te démarquais. Ton agissement, tes faux cris de joie, ton attitude, tu dupais tout le monde sauf… Shikamaru et moi. Je suis sûr que Shika sait que tu te caches derrière un masque,

- Et?

- Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne comme toi! Tu n'es pas un jinchûriki… Je t'en pris, je connais les réactions des jinchûrikis puisque j'en suis un moi-même! Tu es étonné?

L'absence de réponse prouva ses dires, le mort-dernier avait sursauté lorsque Naruto avait mentionné les sacrifices humains, il était au courant. Par contre, il ne savait pas le lien entre les jinchûrikis et le blond. L'hôte du Kyuubi sourit, un sourire amer emplit de douleur, souffrance. Une souffrance que Tetsuya remarqua immédiatement pour l'avoir souvent vu dans _ses_ prunelles…

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Tetsuya?

- Une personne sans importance, une personne qui n'essaie que de survivre en famille…

- Tu es chanceux, plusieurs aimeraient simplement en avoir une. Je sens que tu auras de l'importance, une importance que tu refuses de voir à _nouveau._

- …

Les yeux du shinobi originaire de Taki s'élargirent, il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher ses souvenirs de revenir… C'était peine perdue. Le blond ravivait des images qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir.

_- REPRENDS-TOI, NEE-SAN, TU N'ES PAS…_

Ses paroles le hanteraient à jamais. À peine après, il avait fuit comme un lâche. Il ne voyait plus sa sœur comme avant, il était effrayé… Il ne voulait pas…

- Tu en connaissais un, devina le blond. Aurais-tu eu peur de lui ou elle? Aurais-tu fuis la vérité? Oui, par tes réactions, tu as fuit comme les autres. Tu n'as pas osé l'affronter, tu n'as pas osé lui parler, lui demander des explications, tu as suivi le mouvement des autres. J'ai tort?

- …

- Tu sais que ton silence répond à ta place. Pense à la trahison qu'il/elle a subie. Crois-tu qu'il/elle méritait ta réaction? Tu es venu à Konoha pour fuir… Tu es un lâche, un lâche intelligent…

- Je ne pouvais pas! As-tu déjà vu un des tes pairs perdre le contrôle? As-tu déjà senti la peur que l'on ressent face à un _animal sauvage_?

Tetsuya criait maintenant, une partie de son masque partit en fumée avec les propos du blond. Naruto savait qu'il venait de miser juste. Son comparse genin ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il faisait plus de mal que de bien.

- Et tu crois que c'est mieux pour nous, questionna tranquillement l'Uzumaki. Perdre le contrôle de son corps à cause de _ses émotions_! Le sentiment qu'on blesse ceux qui nous sont chères parce que personne n'a songé de nos émotions seraient reliés à nos sceaux. Plus ils sont violents, plus on perd le contrôle. Être spectateur de force, essayé de reprendre notre contrôle, se battre avec une bête à queue connue pour ses destructions massives et sa puissance légendaire. Connais-tu cette partie? Non, car tu n'as jamais essayé de la connaitre! Tu as eu peur, c'est vrai, mais tu as abandonné quelqu'un que tu considérais comme un proche à cause de cette peur. Ta trahison sera peut-être la dernière…

- Tu as beau me faire la morale, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… _Elle _est différente de toi, _elle_ n'a aucun espoir, _elle _a abandonné.

- C'était à toi de lui faire reprendre courage, contra le blond. Moi aussi, à une époque, j'ai abandonné… J'ai essayé de me suicider un nombre de fois impensable. Tu crois que c'est facile, elle doit avoir été rejetée, haïe peut-être même battue ou violer! Crois-tu qu'elle avait une raison pour abandonner? Moi, je crois qu'elle en avait une!

- Avait?

- Oui, maintenant, elle doit te rechercher… Te demander une explication, essayer de te retrouver. Après tout, tu as été une des seuls personnes à lui parler, elle ne t'abandonnera pas, tu es son dernier rattache.

C'était sensé être une discussion sur la personnalité de Tetsuya… Mot clé : Sensé. Maintenant, c'était une vérité qui ressortait, une vérité douloureuse pour son porteur. Le genin aux cheveux vert-menthe se leva, il n'avait plus envie de parler. Le blond avait instauré des doutes dans son esprit, il devait réfléchir et peut-être même pleurer ses actes. Il était un lâche, il est un lâche!

- Bonne chance avec le test de Kakashi-sensei, conclut le blond avant qu'il ferme la porte.

Naruto plissa des yeux sous son bandeau, il venait de découvrir une réalité de Tetsuya… Le blond espérait que son comparse allait comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire, mais une information était ressortie. Il y avait une jinchûriki à Taki! L'Uzumaki avait plusieurs buts dans sa vie, les premiers étaient ceux mentionnés lors de sa présentation d'équipe, les autres étaient d'ordre personnels, mais en haut de sa liste, il en avait une qui n'oublierait jamais : Réunir ses comparses. Il ne voulait pas déclarer la guerre, non, ils voulaient simplement les rencontrer. Apprendre à les connaitre…

Son cadran sonna, il venait d'atteindre 19h. Le cadran sonnait toutes les heures jusqu'à 21h, à partir de ce moment, il recommençait à sonner à 6h le lendemain. Son but était d'avertir l'heure présente pour son hôte. Naruto gardait toujours un suivi de l'heure, il ne voulait pas être dans Konoha en pleine nuit parce qu'il ignorait l'heure actuelle!

Il alla fermer la porte à clef, il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer en pleine nuit. Même s'ils avaient, disons, cessés, Naruto ne prenait pas de chance. Il ne voulait pas perdre autre chose. C'était déjà assez dure de devoir vivre sans voir de couleur ni même de forme. Il enleva ses sandales et s'assit sur son lit… Il avait beaucoup à penser. Demain, leur entrainement débutera, il sera alors plongé dans le véritable monde shinobi. Il s'étendit sur son matelas.

Naruto savait que ses relations avec l'équipe dix allait s'améliorer, mais celles avec l'équipe sept et huit, le blond avait le sentiment que ça prendrait du temps. Un temps fou à se faire accepter dans une de ses équipes. Déjà, avec Tetsuya, sa relation était déjà en chute libre après leur propos, mais le blond ne pouvait s'en empêcher, le genin avait abandonné une personne qui lui était chère. L'Uzumaki ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement, la lâcheté. Avec Sasuke, une relation de rivale allait surement se créer. L'Uchiwa souhaiterait le dépasser et pour y arriver, il ferait en sorte que Naruto devienne son rival. Avec le dernier membre de l'équipe sept, le jinchûriki avait du chemin à faire. Sakura ne serait pas prête à l'accepter en tant que coéquipier de sitôt.

L'équipe huit était aussi compliqué, mais Naruto avait le devoir de trouver les raisons des changements de la Hyuuga. Ce n'était pas à cause du contrat de mariage, il le savait, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être, c'était autre chose. La jeune fille n'agissait pas naturellement, ça se sentait, mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait changé à ce point? Le blondinet n'en avait aucune idée. Avec Kiba, leur relation allait surement devenir comme celle de Sasuke, mais en plus violente. Avec Shino, une compréhension mutuelle les reliait, tous deux isolés par un détail qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Shino, à cause de son clan et lui, à cause du Kyuubi qu'il portait en son sein.

Avec les senseis, les relations allaient être plus faciles, ils étaient jounins après tout. Par conte, l'Uzumaki avait le sentiment que peu lui apprendraient quelques choses de dangereux ou d'efficaces… La peur était toujours omniprésente même après toutes ses années. Une peur justifiée, mais qui était douloureuse pour celui craint. C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait réunir les jinchûrikis…

Ils étaient tous craints, tous haïs, certains même battus ou transformés en arme vivante. Naruto voulait connaitre des personnes qui le comprendrait, des personnes qui le verraient comme Uzumaki Naruto et pas la boule de poil scellé dans son corps. L'Uzumaki connaissait l'emplacement de la plupart pour avoir réussi à récolter des informations du Hokage… Avoir de bonne oreille était utile. L'hôte de l'Ichibi est à Suna, celui de Nibi serait à Kumo. Le blond n'était pas trop sûr. Celui du Sanbi à Kiri, il était assez bien connu dans les nations élémentaires. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir atteint le stade de jinchûriki parfait. Celui de Yonbi et Gobi serait à Iwa. Enfin, Naruto pensait… Konoha n'avait pas beaucoup d'information venant du pays de la terre. Rokubi serait à Kiri, mais c'était encore à confirmer. Nanabi était à Taki, le blond en avait eu la confirmation. Hachibi serait au pays des nuages, mais le blond n'était pas sûr. En fait, il ne savait réellement que l'Ichibi, le Sanbi et maintenant Nanabi.

Le premier parce que le Sandaime Hokage l'avait confirmé… Bon, le blond avait écouté aux portes, mais quand même, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter. C'était la faute du sandaime s'il n'avait pas pensé à activer le sceau de confidentialité. Le Sanbi, c'était assez simple. L'Uzumaki pouvait même détailler son hôte. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de Yagura de Kiri? Ancienne arme vivante du Sandaime Mizukage, maintenant shinobi respecté de son pays. Ninja de classe S voire même SS, âgé de 16 ans. Possible Mizukage et jinchûriki parfait. Depuis que la guerre civile avait pris fin au pays de l'eau, les informations avaient circulés de bon train dans les autres nations. Tellement que Naruto savait exactement à quoi il ressemblait. Cheveux grisâtre, yeux améthyste, cicatrice partant de son œil gauche jusqu'à son menton, petite taille pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il voyageait toujours avec un bâton pour sa maitrise du Suiton, ses vêtements étaient simples. Pantalon et chandail noir avec manche en résille. Par-dessus, un genre de foulard de couleur verte servant de col. Au niveau de sa taille, un survêtement vert entourant sa taille, il y avait une ceinture verte aussi. Finalement, il avait des bottes brunes remontant jusqu'à ses genoux ainsi qu'une courroie attachée à sa taille. Enfin, selon les descriptions qu'il avait entendu de shinobi qui avait lu le bingo book. Bref, sur le troisième, Naruto était plus qu'informé. La dernière, il ne savait que son sexe, pas de grande information. Les autres, il n'était même pas sûr de leur lieu de résidence, il ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses…

Naruto cessa de réfléchir, pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore très important. Non, le plus important était de devenir fort pour se protéger, de démontrer qu'il était vivant. Shikamaru devait surement travailler sur leur possible programme de formation, Ino devrait lire et Chôji devrait s'occuper du matériel. Naruto, lui, devait trouver des informations sur la base de la base ce qui était fait, une petite question à Iruka, quelques petites questions à son grand-père et écouter des shinobis en train de s'entrainer. Bref, il avait plus d'information que nécessaire.

Maintenant, le blond n'avait aucune idée quoi faire, il avait mangé et épié les conversations. L'un des inconvénients d'être aveugle est que la plupart des passe-temps sont pour ceux avec la capacité de voir, le jinchûriki ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose. Il décida de se coucher, vaut mieux être en forme pour demain…

**Le lendemain**

Naruto se leva à 6h, heure à laquelle son cadran commençait à sonner aux heures. Il se leva dans un état second et fit sa routine. Le blond créa un clone qui alla vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner, son absence de vue ne lui empêchait pas de se faire de la nourriture. L'odeur l'avertissait quand c'était prêt, la chance d'avoir un odorat extrêmement développé.

Il prit son temps dans la douche, laissa l'eau chaude le réveiller et dénouer les nœuds dans ses muscles. Une fois fait, il s'habilla de son habituel tenu noir ainsi que son bandeau de shinobi. C'est dans un état plus réveillé qu'il mangea son déjeuner. Maintenant que la brume du sommeil avait quitté son esprit, le blond put enfin réaliser ses gestes et devenir beaucoup plus actif. Il n'agissait plus en automate.

Il franchit la porte d'entrée quand son cadran sonna pour une seconde fois, 7h venait d'arriver. Tant mieux, il lui restait deux heures de libre. Assez pour espionner les jounins ainsi que récolter des informations pertinentes. C'était fou comme les gens de Konoha étaient naïfs, croire qu'un bar est un endroit pour se partager des informations sensés être secrètes. Les oreilles indiscrètes étaient rapidement rassasiées.

- As-tu entendu, murmura un jounin. Il semble que Uzumaki Naruto est devenu genin, il fait parti de la seconde génération d'Ino-Shika-Chô…

- Ouais, mais sais-tu ça? On dit que le Hokage va le faire transgresser sur les équipes d'héritiers de clans, s'exclama tout bas un autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pense? Le démon ne devrait pas être shinobi, se rajouta un autre.

- Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon, dit le premier. Nous l'avons mal jugé sinon, pourquoi serions-nous encore en vie s'il est _sa_ réincarnation?

- Pour mieux se venger, s'intégra le barman.

- Vous croyez vraiment, continua le premier. Restons-en là… Selon mes sources, les prochains examens chuunins risquent d'être intéressants…

- Pourquoi, interrogea une voix que Naruto comme étant celle de Kakashi Hatake.

- Parce que ses examens seront dits neutres! Ils ne seront pas à Konoha, ni Iwa, ni Kumo et ni Suna. Selon ce que j'ai entendu, ils seront à Kiri, le pays élémentaire le plus neutre des cinq nations.

- Mais ils n'ont pas de Mizukage, protesta l'argenté.

- Faux, Kiri en aurait une dite temporaire après le refus de leur premier choix. Les examens chuunins seront l'exemple de la bonne volonté du pays de l'eau de former des liens avec les autres nations…

L'horloge interne de Naruto sonna, ils n'étaient pas encore 8h, mais c'était le temps de vérifier son équipement de base et le début de son entrainement matinal dans sa zone d'entrainement personnelle. Le blond avait aussi une routine, il devait garder sa perception et l'améliorer, c'était donc un devoir de s'entrainer.

Ses pieds prirent la route souvent foulés sans qu'il ait vraiment à y réfléchir. Dans sa tête, il formait déjà son plan d'action. C'est comme un automate qu'il rentra dans sa zone et qui alla commencer ses échauffements. Il fit 300 tours de terrain, 150 push-up, 150 redressements assis et 100 squats. Il allait finir sa routine habituelle à 9h comme chaque matin, mais il ne devait pas oublier son autre formation.

Une fois son échauffement de fait, il fit des clones et prit sa position de taïjutsu. Elle était nettement différente de l'académie, plus parfaite. Elle permettait aux aveugles de se fier à leur sens, leurs mains placées de façon à pouvoir bloquer et ressentir le moindre courant d'air. Ses pieds légèrement distancés lui permettaient de changer régulièrement de position et d'agir efficacement selon le point faible de ses ennemis.

La bataille commença, il était plus difficile de combattre contre quelqu'un d'identique, mais le blondinet savait qu'il devait s'y faire. Peu l'aiderait dans ses formations… En fait, trouver quelqu'un qui lui apprendrait un détail revenait quasiment à un miracle pur de la part des dieux. La plupart ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec le démon de Konoha. C'était une des fois que Naruto souhaiterait être normal...

Esquive, feinte et bloque se succédait, le blond ne pouvait pas attaquer. Son expérience en tant que telle ne cessait de croître, car oui, s'affronter lui donnait de l'expérience. Pouvoir se sentir d'un autre point de vue, ressentir ses mouvements malgré lui, c'était une formation très constructive. En plus de recevoir de l'expérience, Naruto y voyait ses points faibles et forts.

Le combat continua, l'heure avançait, son horloge interne allait bientôt frapper 8h30, il devait faire vite. Usant de ses muscles, le blond augmenta la vitesse, ses clones se firent prendre de surprise. Oui, Naruto était imprévisible même pour lui-même! Ses mouvements se firent plus violents, plus vifs et plus rapides. Sans perdre une seconde, le blond se chargea d'éliminer une dizaine de ses clones. Son esprit se chargea rapidement de mettre de coté les souvenirs reçus, le reste des clones restant se firent éliminer lorsqu'il ne lui restait que 15 minutes pour se diriger vers le terrain de son équipe. À la distance qu'il était, il n'avait pas le choix de courir.

Le jinchûriki partit rapidement, espérant arriver à l'heure de tout son cœur. Il devait vraiment réarranger son programme d'entrainement pour éviter son Co-sensei. Sa course lui permit d'arriver cinq minutes d'avances, ses coéquipiers l'attendaient déjà. Eux aussi, ils avaient pris l'avertissement avec sérieux. Naruto haleta deux minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle après un sprint et un sparring qui avait duré près d'une heure entière.

Le blond sursauta, les deux jounins venaient d'apparaître via le shunshin. Il avait maintenant une petite idée du pourquoi que le légendaire Shisui était Co-sensei de son équipe. S'il devait sursauter à chaque fois qu'un jounin utilise le Shunshin, il serait rapidement désavantagé!

- Bonjour, Asuma-sensei, Shisui-sensei, salua-Naruto en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Bonjour, saluèrent-ils.

Ils étouffèrent avec difficulté leurs rires, le trio, eux, n'y arrivèrent pas. Voir leur recrue sursautée simplement parce que des jounins utilisaient une technique de déplacement instantané, c'était hilarant pour eux. L'enfant que l'on ne pouvait même pas réussir à impressionner était facilement pris au dépourvus par l'utilisation du shunshin.

- Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure, remarqua l'Uchiwa avec un de ses rares sourires.

- Nous n'avons pas tendance à être en retard, remarqua-Ino.

- Ravi de l'entendre, s'incrusta-Asuma. Hier, nous avons parlé qu'aujourd'hui, nous dévoilerons _certains _secrets sur nous pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

- Dans ce cas, nous irons dans un endroit plus tranquille, fit-Shisui. Naruto, que dirais-tu de montrer la voie?

- D'accord, acquiesça le blond.

Le jeune jinchûriki sortit du terrain en compagnie de ses coéquipiers et senseis. Ils descendirent de nombreux terrains d'entrainements dont l'un qui comportaient la team sept assoupie. La route prit beaucoup plus de temps que la normale, ils arrivèrent finalement à un terrain éloigné et nettement plus grand que ceux dits normaux. Le chiffre 109 était inscrit sur la porte. Le blondinet s'avança et l'ouvrit à l'aide de son chakra. Une vaste forêt accueilli l'équipe dix.

- Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, voici mon terrain d'entrainement personnel, informa-Naruto en y entrant.

L'endroit était magnifique, sauvagerie et beauté créait une harmonie époustouflante. L'équipe dix était bouche-bée. Le blondinet les entraina plus profondément dans la forêt, c'était si irréel pour eux. Ce n'était pas un terrain fait pour des shinobis ordinaires, ça se voyait. De nombreux pièges naturels étaient glissés sur le chemin pour évaluer les sens d'une personne. Ce n'était pas pour les types capteurs et encore moins pour ceux qui voyaient leur environnement, c'était un terrain fait pour les aveugles. Le célèbre trio le ressentait dans tout leur être.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit plus calme où ils pourraient facilement s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent, chacun à un endroit spécifique. Naruto assis dans la position de méditation sur une branche, Shikamaru assis sur le sol avec un arbre comme soutient, Chôji et Ino assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé, Shisui et Asuma dans la même position que le paresseux.

L'atmosphère devint immédiatement très sérieuse, ils étaient impossible de discerner si Naruto méditait réellement ou les attendait la suite des événements. L'unique kunoichi était nerveuse, peu habitué d'être dans des situations aussi sérieuses. Chôji mangeait ses chics en déglutissant alors que le Nara… ronflait déjà!

- Shika, debout, lança-Naruto d'une voix calme.

- Hum, bailla le concerné.

- Nous savons que chacun de vous a des secrets, commença-Asuma. Pour le bien de l'équipe ainsi que pour votre confiance mutuelle, il est mieux de nous les dévoiler immédiatement. Qu'il soit douloureux ou non, important ou non, il est préférable de le dévoiler.

- Mais, habituellement, ce genre de chose est personnel, s'exclama-Ino fébrile.

- Vous êtes une équipe, expliqua-Shisui. Les secrets seront votre perte si vous ne le dîtes pas un jour. Puisque Naruto a le plus lourd secret à dévoiler, il le fera en dernier. Qui veut commencer?

La dernière phrase était sadique, le sourire narquois encore plus. Shisui était fier de pouvoir ressentir la nervosité de tous, surtout celle du blondinet. Shikamaru leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Quel type de secret?

- Ceux qui sont importants pour la voie d'un shinobi, répondit-Asuma comprenant le sens de la question.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit parce que j'étais trop paresseux pour le faire, commença le Nara. Je fais parti du département stratégique de Konoha en tant que stratège d'appel.

- QUOI, s'exclamèrent Chôji et Ino simultanément. MAIS JE CROYAIS QU'IL FALLAIT AVOIR UN QI ÉLEVÉ, continua la blonde.

- J'ai un QI de 236, haussa le digne membre du clan Nara.

Une pierre, deux coups, dit-on! Shikamaru venait littéralement de lâcher une bombe dans la figure de deux de ses coéquipiers. Le blondinet n'était pas surpris, il se doutait bien que le noir sortirait ce genre de chose. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, mais le fait que deux sur trois l'ignoraient le rentrait dans cette catégorie.

- J'imagine que c'est mon tour, se reprit la Yamanaka. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit. Ne pensez pas que c'est pour la même raison que Shikamaru! En fait, c'est surtout que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il faut dire à l'académie. Je suis apprentie dans le département d'interrogation et de torture de Konoha.

- …

C'était peut-être un peu trop pour l'Akimichi, savoir deux de ses coéquipiers faisaient partis de département étaient nettement surprenant. Chôji reprit contenance, serra son sac de chip et commença.

- Et bien, moi, je n'ai aucun secret sauf ceux de mon clan. Je m'entraine régulièrement avec mon père et c'est à peu près tout…

- Nous n'avons pas tous des secrets, Chôji, informa-Shisui. Exemple, Asuma n'en a aucun de professionnel, mais il en a du type amoureux…

- HÉ, s'exclama le Sarutobi.

Un petit rire vint de l'Uchiwa. Asuma se mit à bouder devant les regards consternés de ses élèves, tous sauf un qui n'y voyait que du noir. Ça prit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils reprirent leur sérieux. C'était pour alléger l'atmosphère… Le secret du blond était beaucoup plus important que ceux de ses coéquipiers.

- Il ne reste que moi, devina le blond.

- Oui, sourit-Ino ignorant encore que le secret du Nara n'était rien face à celui de Naruto.

- Avant que je commence, je veux que vous promettiez de ne pas m'interrompe pendant que je parle, fit sérieusement Naruto.

- …

De la façon dont l'Uzumaki le présentait, c'était plus grave que ce que l'équipe dix s'attendait. Les senseis étaient tous très alarmants. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde.

- Nous promettons, finirent-ils à dire.

Alors il commença à raconter ce qu'il était… Les senseis donnaient quelques petites clarification, mais Naruto raconta comment il était devenu jinchûriki, ce qu'était un jinchûriki et pourquoi il était détesté. Dire que le trio fut choqué serait un euphémisme rare. La réalisation les frappait en plein fouet, la réalité qu'ils pensaient être la bonne n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge pour permettre au blondinet de vivre une vie ordinaire.

- Donc, le Kyuubi est scellé en toi, conclut-Shikamaru après que Naruto cessa de parler. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça explique de nombreux faits, la raison de la haine des habitants à ton égard, leur crainte…

- Oui, c'est la raison…

- Et ta vue, questionna la Yamanaka.

- Et bien, ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses conséquences d'être le jinchûriki du Kyuubi…

- QUOI! TU VEUX DIRE QUE C'EST LE VILLAGE QUI T'A FAIT ÇA?

Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino étaient estomaqués. Maintenant, ils comprenaient pourquoi le blond souhaitait ne pas le dévoiler. Ce n'était certainement pas une des choses que l'équipe s'attendait de la part de leur coéquipier.

- Qui d'autre le sait à part nous?

- Tout ceux qui a vécu l'attaque du Kyuubi, informa-Shisui.

- Les villageois ne font pas la différence entre le parchemin et le kunai qu'il contient. Pour eux, je suis la réincarnation du démon-renard bien que l'avis commence à changer. Ils ont peur de moi, de ce que je pourrai leur faire. La haine et l'amour… Ils me détestent parce que je contiens l'être qui leur a pris des êtres chers…

- C'est… c'est immonde, finit par dire Ino.

- Vous devez comprendre que ce que vous venez d'apprendre est un secret de SS classe, s'incrusta-Asuma. Vous ne devez dire à personne ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

- D'accord, dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Naruto eut un véritable sourire, Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était de véritable amis, le blond pouvait enfin ne plus cacher de secret, il était enfin un être vivant!

- Bon, maintenant que vos secrets sont dits, nous pouvons commencer, informa le Sarutobi. Puisque nous sommes sur un terrain d'entrainement nettement plus grand que le nôtre, nous ferons notre formation ici. Nous débuterons par évaluer vos capacités physiques. Chôji, tu fais 300 tours du terrain. Ino, tu en fais 350. Shikamaru…

- 500, coupa-Shisui avec un sourire sadique.

- Euh… 500, Naruto, tu en fais le double voire même le triple, finit-Asuma avec une goute de sueur derrière la tête.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa était clair, très clair. Les deux derniers feraient plus de formation. Le Nara blêmit, le blond déglutit. Ils commencèrent en priant Kami de les sauver… Ils furent bientôt rejoints par leurs deux coéquipiers. Naruto prit la tête avec un rythme nettement plus élevé que la normale, Shikamaru suivit, Ino et Chôji prirent le même rythme.

La course prit plus d'une heure, Ino finit la première suivit par Chôji. Shikamaru et Naruto continuèrent à courir même s'ils étaient fatigués. Asuma leur fit faire des exercices physiques en notant leur niveau actuel d'endurance. L'Uchiwa regarda le duo courir…

- 450, murmura-Shikamaru.

- 677, répondit-Naruto en le dépassant par la droite.

Le blondinet se félicitait maintenant d'avoir développé son physique pour courir pendant de longue période. Le jinchûriki était aussi content de contenir le Kyuubi qui lui donnait un niveau d'endurance hors norme. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le Nara arrivait finalement à ses 500 tours, il se laissa choir, épuisé… Il dut se relever avec l'éclat que lui envoyait Shisui.

La course de Naruto dura une heure de plus, lorsqu'enfin, Shisui lui permit d'arrêter, il tomba sur le sol, haletant lourdement.

- Combien, demanda l'Uchiwa.

- 1432, réussit à dire Naruto.

Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô déglutit, le blond avait une endurance nettement plus élevée que la leur. Naruto réussit à reprendre son souffle en cinq minutes, un exploit rare. Il se releva malgré ses muscles protestants. Ah, il ne fallait pas oublier toute l'énergie que le blond perdait pour percevoir son environnement, il était une pile électrique!

- Bon, résuma le jounin barbu. Naruto a la meilleure endurance que je n'ai jamais vu, Shikamaru en a une élevé, mais va devoir l'augmenter encore plus. Ino et Chôji, vous, vous en avez une endurance faible. J'imagine que Naruto, son statut entre en compte. Pour Shikamaru, la pratique régulière de ses techniques familiales qui demandent beaucoup de chakra doit être la cause. Pour vous, vous êtes au niveau lorsque vous sortez de l'académie.

Des hochements de tête vinrent du quatuor. Ino et Chôji savaient déjà sur quoi ils devaient travailler.

- Puisque nous sommes deux jounins, nous avons décidé de prendre deux élèves chacun. J'explique, continua-Asuma. Les entrainements débuteront à 8h. Les deux premières heures seront sur les travaux physiques et autres. Pendant ses deux heures, je travaillerai avec deux d'entre vous et Shisui les deux autres. Par la suite, de 10h jusqu'à midi, nous travaillerons votre travail d'équipe ainsi que d'autres domaines importants. De 13h jusqu'à 16h, nous commencerons les missions.

- Par contre, s'incrusta-Shisui. Cela sera l'horaire dans une semaine puisque chaque nouvelle équipe genin a la chance d'avoir une semaine d'entrainement sans mission pour vous mettre à niveau. Ce qui signifie que nous travaillerons avec les deux duos et changerions à chaque jour les partenaires jusqu'à décision définitive, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine. Compris?

- Oui, répondit-Naruto comme porte-parole.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons fait l'évaluation physique, il est maintenant 11h45, nous irons manger ensuite nous reviendrons ici. Shikamaru et Naruto travailleront avec Shisui et je travaillerai avec Ino et Chôji. Est-ce clair?

- Oui.

Cette fois, c'était Ino qui avait répondu pour eux.

- Où est-ce qu'on mange, interrogea-Chôji.

Les deux senseis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le blondinet. La question était simple pour les trois autres, mais pour lui, c'était plus compliqué.

- J'évite habituellement les restaurants civils et je mange, la plupart du temps, chez Ichiraku, le seul stand qui ne m'a pas encore jeté à l'extérieur, répondit-il sachant ce que voulait savoir ses senseis.

- Alors, nous irons à Ichiraku pour le moment, conclut-Asuma. Pour éviter ce genre de problème, je trouverai des restaurants qui l'accepteront comme client. Allons-y…

L'équipe dix se mit en route, leur diner se passa rapidement. Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô découvrit une autre facette de la personnalité de leur coéquipier blond. Une si grande joie de vivre pendant qu'il parlait à la famille Ichiraku. Ils retournèrent finalement sur leur terrain avec un sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas au début de la formation. L'atmosphère était nettement plus calme, le quatuor tissait des liens d'amitiés profonds ensembles.

- Shikamaru, Naruto, avec moi, dit-Shisui.

Le duo suivit tranquillement l'Uchiwa. Ils se dirigèrent dans une zone éloignée, une zone nettement plus dangereuse. Naruto connaissait son terrain, il savait où les menait Shisui, c'était l'un des endroits les plus dangereux, mais les plus aptes pour augmenter la capacité physique d'un shinobi. Le blond y allait régulièrement pour son physique.

- Nous allons commencer calmement, expliqua leur Co-sensei. Puisque vous êtes les deux seuls à avoir une bonne capacité physique, Asuma et moi avons décidé d'y aller plus dure avec vous deux. Le premier exercice contribuera à améliorer votre contrôle du chakra ainsi que de vous faire des réserves de ceux-ci. Shikamaru, tu as une bonne endurance physique, mais tu manques de chakra, alors nous travaillerons sur ce point. Naruto, toi, c'est simplement pour commencer ta formation, ton contrôle sera le plus important puisque tu es du type capteur. De plus, tu es un jinchûriki, l'un des êtres bénis avec une quantité de chakra quasi-inépuisable, ton contrôle subi donc l'effet de ton statut.

- L'accrobranche, devina le Nara.

- Oui, c'est un exercice qui travaille à la fois votre physique et votre quantité de chakra. Puisque la gravité vous affectera, l'exercice risque de demander des muscles que vous ignoriez, jusqu'à présent, l'existence.

- Nous devrions donc travailler régulièrement l'accrobranche, pensa-Naruto à haute voix.

- Pour des résultats plus concluants, oui. Je suggère à Shikamaru de marquer sa progression avec un kunai. Naruto, tu as simplement à mémoriser ton emplacement exact, je sais que tu es capable. Un autre détail, à partir d'un moment, je vais te déconcentrer avec le shunshin, il faut que tu sois capable de me détecter malgré l'utilisation de cette technique.

Le duo répondit par des hochements de la tête, le jeune adulte leur fit une démonstration pendant laquelle le blondinet se concentra sur la quantité de chakra utilisée par leur instructeur. Une présence à la frontière du pays du feu le déconcentra, c'était la même qu'il avait ressentit hier. Elle était étonnement familière, trop familière. Elle disparut comme elle était apparut, le blond fronça les sourcils sous son bandeau de shinobi.

- Commencez, ordonna finalement Shisui.

Le blond ferma ses yeux nacre, il se concentra sur Shikamaru qui commençait l'exercice. Il grimaça à la chute soudaine du Nara. Le jeune jinchûriki partit à courir vers l'arbre devant lui. Son pied entra en contact avec l'écorce, il fit quelques pas avant qu'il perde le contrôle sur la quantité de chakra qu'il y mettait. Résultat : L'écorce se brisa sous son pied droit. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds après une petite acrobatie aérienne.

- C'est plus dure que j'y pensais, se murmura le blond.

- T'as remarqué, interrogea-Shikamaru.

- Oui, nous perdons le contrôle de notre chakra après quelques pas…

- Alors imagine ce que ça fait avec une technique, exposa le Nara.

- Catastrophique… Il faudra travailler régulièrement cet exercice. Même quand on sait la dose exacte de chakra qu'il faut y mettre, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'aire.

- Oui, c'est justement le problème…

Le Nara et l'Uzumaki se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur exercice. Ils recommencèrent et grimpèrent deux pas de plus que le premier essai, l'accrobranche était plus difficile que la norme. Le duo passa plusieurs heures simplement à essayer de maitriser l'exercice. Shikamaru et Naruto comprirent ce que Shisui voulait dire avec une bonne capacité physique, la gravité agissait sur leur muscle ayant pour conséquence de les épuiser plus rapidement.

Lorsque 16h sonna, le duo était haletant avec quelques petites améliorations de perceptible. Le blond gardait la tête avec deux à trois pas de plus que le noir, ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre le milieu de l'arbre. C'était une très bonne amélioration compte tenu du fait qu'ils sortaient de l'académie il n'y a pas un jour.

Ils rejoignirent Ino et Chôji qui peinaient à rester debout. Leurs membres tremblaient, peu habitué de faire un effort aussi monstrueux qu'ils venaient de faire. Les senseis disparurent via le shunshin en les saluant. Cette fois, le blondinet ne sursauta pas, trop fatigué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit dans sa zone de perception.

- Et bien, c'est épuisant, s'exclama la kunoichi en se laissant choir sur le sol.

- Vous avez fait quoi, demanda-Naruto haletant encore.

- Des exercices de musculations, répondit-Chôji. Et vous?

- Accrobranche, fit-Shikamaru. Bon, maintenant, hier, nous avons fait des recherches pour nos propres programmes. J'ai déjà un plan d'entrainement pour nous tous.

- Nous te laissons l'expliquer…

C'était le blondinet qui venait de parler, il réussit finalement à reprendre son souffle. Le Nara soupira alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement.

- Puisque nous devons être une équipe polyvalente malgré notre spécialité, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de pouvoir développer nos attaques au corps à corps ainsi qu'à distance et mi-distance. Pour le premier temps, le programme que j'ai créé vise principalement à améliorer la base de l'académie en y rajoutant l'exercice d'accrobranche que nous avons déjà commencé à pratiquer.

«Nous connaissons tous nos faiblesses et nos forces. Le but principal de ce programme est d'être parfaitement polyvalent pour pouvoir faire face à toute sorte de mission. Nous sommes une équipe de capture, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons simplement se concentrer sur nos techniques familiales. Chacun a un programme spécifique. Pour commencer, Ino apprendra le ninjutsu médicale pour effectuer les premiers soins le plus rapidement possibles. Sur ce point, tu dois travailler ton contrôle de chakra et tes réserves, c'est pour ça que tes exercices seront l'accrobranches et la marche sur l'eau. Une fois maitrisé, tu auras simplement à aller à l'hôpital pour y recevoir une formation nettement plus poussé dans cet art. Pour Chôji, tu apprendras plusieurs styles de taïjutsu pour te permettre d'utiliser la totalité de tes atouts. Aussi, tu apprendras à dissiper des genjutsu ainsi qu'en créer. Pour cela, tu devras aussi faire les exercices d'Ino. Pour Naruto, tu as été le plus difficile à déterminer puisque tu es naturellement polyvalent. Tu continueras les exercices d'accrobranches ainsi que la marche sur l'eau régulièrement. Tu devras pouvoir créer des genjutsu ainsi que les éliminer, cependant, tu es du type capteur alors l'augmentation de tes sens priment. Ensuite, tu commenceras à apprendre de nouveaux styles de taïjutsu pour créer le tiens. L'entrainement au ninjutsu viendra plus tard, mais par contre, Naruto, j'aimerai que tu apprennes le Kenjutsu en plus du taïjutsu. Tu es le seul à avoir le bon profil malgré ta cécité. De mon coté, je vais y aller avec l'augmentation de mes réserves de chakras en premier lieu, ensuite, j'irai avec le contrôle du chakra ainsi que le taïjutsu. J'essayerai de me créer une base du ninjutsu médical en cas de besoin ainsi qu'apprendre d'autres styles au corps à corps. Pour le moment, ce n'est que la base, mais dès que nous serons dans l'apprentissage du ninjutsu, vous allez être capable d'y faire face. Pour Ino et Chôji, je vous ai écris votre programme, Naruto, j'imagine que tu l'as déjà mémorisé, alors au boulot!»

L'une des rares fois que le Nara parlait autant, le programme était créé intelligemment bien qu'il était concentré que sur le corps à corps. Le noir savait déjà le point faible de l'équipe et cherchait à l'améliorer. L'équipe dix était déjà des shinobis, bientôt, la connaissance générale sera importante pour eux.

Shikamaru montra l'accrobranche aux deux autres pendant que Naruto y travaillait déjà. Malgré sa fatigue, le blond était une pile électrique. Les trois autres voulaient le suivre, alors ils le suivraient. Même si les premiers temps, ils ne duraient qu'une à deux heures de plus, ils feraient en sorte de pouvoir le suivre à l'avenir…

**Une semaine plus tard**

L'équipe dix était sur son terrain d'entrainement, déjà, leur formation se montrait. Ino avait légèrement plus de muscle qu'avant, son endurance avait triplé. Chôji était beaucoup moins grassouillet, les muscles avaient remplacés sa masse graisseuse. Shikamaru avait maintenant un physique moins enfantin, plus travaillé. Naruto était Naruto. Il faisait déjà des entrainements réguliers, il a simplement gardé forme physique même si son chakra était nettement plus calme qu'avant, circulant avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'il y a une semaine.

Ce serait leur première mission de rang D, le quatuor était prêt. C'était peut-être simplement des corvées, mais le simple fait de devoir porter des charges nettement plus lourdes de ce qu'ils étaient habitués suffisaient à les convaincre. Le jinchûriki n'avait pas encore été réaffecté dans les équipes genins qu'il devrait faire. Pour le moment, Shisui et Asuma avait réussi à convaincre le Sandaime de lui laisser le temps de bien s'entendre avec son équipe.

Shisui apparut, Asuma suivit. Le blondinet ne sursauta pas, l'Uchiwa avait fait en sorte que le blond développe la capacité de le ressentir. L'entrainement régulier avait été monstrueux pour le genin. À la fin, il n'arrivait plus à se situer ni même à percevoir son environnement. Le cousin de Sasuke s'était chargé de le surmener.

- Bonjour, les genins, salua gentiment Shisui.

Une relation fraternel s'était tissé entre les genins et le plus jeune jounin alors qu'une légèrement plus paternel s'était créé avec Asuma. Shisui était certes extrêmement sadique, mais il savait quand il devait montrer son sadisme. Le Sarutobi était paresseux, mais sa paresse restait toujours cacher dans un coin sombre de son être quand il était avec eux.

- Nous commençons l'entrainement pour le moment. En après-midi, nous ferons des missions. Soyez prêt pour ces dernières, je vous garantis que vous en pleureriez, salua-Asuma.

- Ravi de l'entendre, lança le blondinet ironique.

Shikamaru et Chôji partirent avec Shisui laissant Naruto et Ino avec Asuma. Les duos avaient régulièrement changés, les formations aussi. Si au départ, ils travaillaient leur physique, maintenant, c'était plus la base de la base.

- Bon, puisque vous avez déjà commencé les exercices d'accrobranches, vous allez le faire pendant une demi-heure. Naruto, aide-toi de tes clones, ils pourront t'apporter l'expérience nécessaire. Ensuite, ce sera la marche sur l'eau pendant le reste de la demi-heure. À 9h, nous réviserons votre taïjutsu. À 10h, entrainement d'équipe. À 11h, nous irons plutôt niveau stratégique, informatif, sensoriel et méditatif. Compris?

- Oui, Asuma-sensei, répondit les deux blonds simultanés.

Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. Le Sarutobi nota avec joie que leur entrainement était instructif. Il était au courant pour les heures que l'équipe faisait de plus et suivait avec attention les démarches de ses élèves. Shikamaru et Naruto étaient les leaders selon la situation. Si l'un était plus stratégique et privilégiait la sécurité, Naruto dirigeait d'un bras de fer lorsque l'imprévisibilité entrait en jeu. C'était les deux stratèges de l'équipe. Ino était la moralisatrice partageant son rôle avec Naruto. Elle les faisait sourire et travailler lorsque l'heure venait. Le blond amenait la joie de vivre simplement avec ses sourires. Chôji était le plus préparé, il avait régulièrement la totalité des armes nécessaires. L'équipement de l'équipe était toujours plein grâce à lui. N'ayant pas un rôle très psychologique, il aidait surtout pour que l'équipe ne manque de rien.

Dans toutes les équipes genins, c'était bien l'équipe dix qui progressait le plus rapidement. Les heures défilèrent rapidement à un tel point que l'équipe était déjà rendu en formation sur le travail d'équipe. Les exercices de travail d'équipe étaient nettement plus poussés que d'ordinaire. Avoir un aveugle sur l'équipe était la principale cause puisqu'habituellement, l'équipe de genin avait les yeux bandés et devaient jeter une balle à leur coéquipier.

Cette partie passa plutôt rapidement, enfin, selon les senseis parce que le quatuor n'était pas du même avis. C'était la partie la plus lente dans leur cas. Ils avaient l'impression d'être retourné à l'académie… 11h arriva bientôt… Le groupe s'installa, ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir sur le terrain du blond pour s'entrainer.

- Vous savez que l'esprit est l'outil le plus efficace du shinobi, commença-Asuma. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sous-estiment le pouvoir de l'esprit. La stratégie, l'information, la méditation ainsi que le sensoriel provienne tous de l'esprit. Sur l'équipe, nous avons trois personnes très axés dans ces arts. Ino avec ses jutsu familiales, Shikamaru et sa stratégie ainsi que Naruto avec la stratégie, l'information et le sensoriel.

- Le premier exercice sera sur la méditation, cet exercice vous permettra de mieux contrôler votre flux de chakra de votre corps, expliqua-Shisui. Plus la méditation est profonde, plus vous avez la chance d'aller dans votre esprit.

- Il y a aussi une chance que Naruto _le_ rencontre, conclut le barbu. Pour méditer, vous ne devez pas vous endormir et il faut que vous soyez parfaitement calme. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais vous comprendrez lorsque vous testerez. Laissez le calme venir à vous. Concentrez-vous sur un point précis.

Le quatuor hocha la tête, chacun s'installa pour l'exercice. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur un point. Ino se concentra sur sa respiration, l'égalité de l'apport de souffle. Shikamaru se concentra sur son esprit, c'était bien l'unique moyen qu'il pourrait l'empêcher de s'endormir. Chôji se concentra sur la nourriture, le meilleur moyen pour lui d'être concentré. Naruto se concentra sur ses sens.

Un soupir détendu vint du blond, il était le premier. Selon les recherches, les jinchûrikis seraient les meilleurs dans la méditation puisqu'ils vivent en compagnie d'un être. Le blondinet n'était plus à l'extérieur, l'absence de vent était la preuve. Pour vérifier ses pensés, le blondinet enleva son bandeau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il voyait! Son hypothèse était donc juste, il était dans son esprit.

- Mon esprit ressemble à… UN ÉGOUT, cria-Naruto sous le choc.

Il se frappa le front en signe d'incrédulité, pourquoi lui? Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir revoir de la couleur au lieu du gris terne presqu'impossible à percevoir dû à la noirceur de l'endroit. Le blond savait qu'il verrait s'il était dans son esprit puisque seul son physique subissait les blessures. En tant qu'âme, il avait encore la possibilité de voir, mais vu le corps véhicule l'âme, si le corps était blessé, c'était lui qui subissait malgré que ce soit une blessure corporelle.

L'Uzumaki se mit à avancer sachant déjà ce qu'il trouverait… Les grognements étaient plus qu'une indication claire pour l'être qu'il était. En moins de temps pour le dire, il arriva dans une grande salle avec un énorme cachot… Fait pour un être mesurant beaucoup plus que 30 pieds de hauteurs. Un nouveau grognement retentit, plus menaçant, plus dangereux que les précédents. Deux yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues s'ouvrirent.

**- Mon hôte décide enfin de se pointer… Approche-toi, petit…**

- Tu me crois assez débile pour approcher un renard mesurant minimalement 50 pieds de hauteurs, qui a une réputation de massacrer tout ce qu'il voit, ne pas avoir de cœur et d'être l'un des êtres les plus puissants dans le monde shinobi, questionna tranquillement le blondinet.

**- J'espérais, **rugit le renard en se rapprochant de la cage.

- Et bien, raté, sourit-Naruto avec un air espiègle.

Les grognements reprirent alors que le blond regardait le Kyuubi se déchainer contre la cage pour le rejoindre. Le jeune jinchûriki patienta pendant quelques minutes le temps qu'un certain renard décide enfin de se calmer.

**- Pourquoi es-tu ici, **questionna dangereusement le renard.

- Exercice de méditation, haussa le jeune genin.

La sueur du Kyuubi chuta devant la réponse simple de l'enfant. Il s'attendait à autre chose que simplement un exercice de méditation. Bon, il fallait quand même qu'il se doute que le blond avait médité puisque sa vie n'était pas en danger.

- Mais vu que je t'ai devant moi, rajouta-Naruto. Il serait peut-être temps de discuter le plus civilement possible en d'autres mots, on évite les grognements.

**- Et tu crois vraiment que tu mérites mon temps?**

- Mieux qu'un égout, répondit narquoisement le blond.

**- Tch… Alors soit, que veux-tu que l'on discute…**

- Des termes de ton logement au fond de mon estomac. Vois-tu, ta présence m'a enlevé la vue, il serait donc juste que tu me donnes un contre partie d'être logé dans mon esprit en toute sécurité.

**- Ha, ha, ha! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir à un simple humain…**

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est un _simple_ humain qui t'a scellé à l'intérieur de mon corps, coupa l'Uzumaki.

**- Alors que veux-tu que l'on puisse finir rapidement?**

Ce que Naruto voulait, c'était simple, être normal, mais ça lui était déjà enlevé. Le blond plissa ses yeux azures en regardant le renard. Finalement, Naruto pourrait vivre éternellement dans son esprit bien qu'il y est un renard de présent.

- Que peux-tu m'offrir? Je sais que si je meurs, tu meurs, alors que serais-tu prêt à faire pour permettre à ton hôte de vivre et de survivre dans la même occasion?

Kyuubi regarda l'enfant, il était assez intelligent, ses propos étaient réfléchis… Beaucoup mieux que son ancien hôte, il pourrait peut-être commencer à aimer ce gamin s'il reste aussi calme et posé. Mots clés : Peut-être.

**- Accès à mon chakra quasi-illimité ainsi que la capacité d'exécuter mes techniques, **répondit à contrecœur le démon-renard.

- J'imagine que le reste viendra avec le temps, se murmura le blond parfaitement conscient que le Kyuubi ne lui disait pas toute la vérité sur ses capacités. En passant, as-tu un nom?

**- Un nom**, interrogea le renard, surpris.

- Bien oui, Kyuubi n'est qu'un titre et je n'aime pas appeler un être comme démon-renard à neuf queues. Alors, as-tu un nom pour me simplifier la vie?

**- Je vais seulement te le dire si tu le mérites, gamin. Pour le moment, je t'accorde l'accès à mon chakra ainsi qu'à mes techniques, mais tu devras les apprendre d'abord. Un autre détail, commence à te connaître avant de me demander autre chose, **finit le Kyuubi en projetant le blond dans la réalité.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, de nouveau aveugle. Naruto sentait les regards sur sa personne.

- J'ai raté quelques choses, interrogea-t-il envers son équipe.

- Non, mais nous voulions le compte-rendu de ta rencontre avec _lui,_ informa-Asuma.

- Intéressante et instructive, répondit honnêtement l'Uzumaki. Je sais une chose par contre, j'aimerai pouvoir rester dans mon esprit plus longtemps…

- Pourquoi, questionna-Shisui.

- Parce qu'au moins, là-bas, je peux voir! Puisque je ne souffre que d'une blessure physique, il m'est possible de voir lorsque je suis dans mon esprit. Question, rajouta le blond. Pourquoi mon esprit ressemble à un égout?

- …

- …

- Peut-être est-ce la forme du sceau, suggéra le Sarutobi. C'est quand même le Yondaime qui a créé le sceau, alors je ne peux que faire des hypothèses, mais je crois que c'est simplement la forme du sceau.

Le jounin barbu apportait un bon point, c'était peut-être simplement la forme du sceau. Les deux jounins attendaient la suite de ce que leur élève avait vécu.

- Ah, à partir de maintenant, je vais avoir accès à _son _chakra. Il m'a aussi dit d'apprendre à me connaitre… Là, j'avoue n'avoir rien compris de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Nous pourrions demander à mon père, suggéra-Asuma. Maintenant, vous avez tous réussi l'exercice… Puisque l'heure avance, pourquoi ne pas aller manger?

Le grognement de quatre estomacs lui répondit, Asuma sourit, son équipe était en route pour être la meilleure de sa génération. Avec Naruto qui découvrait des avantages à être jinchûriki, Ino qui découvrait une passion pour la médecine, Shikamaru qui ne pensait plus à dormir et un Chôji qui ne mangeait plus aussi souvent. L'équipe dix allait rapidement devenir la meilleure de leur génération.

- Pour le moment, nous continuerons l'entrainement de base. Vous avancez à un rythme rapide, félicita l'Uchiwa. Rare sont les genins qui agissent déjà avec autant d'autonomie que vous. Continuer de prendre les entrainements aux sérieux et vous deviendrez des légendes!

Shisui n'avait aucune idée de la véracité de ses propos… L'équipe serait connue, c'était certain! Par contre, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce sera tous les membres de l'équipe… Le blond sourit, parfaitement d'accord avec son Co-sensei, il ne manquait plus que de continuer et à apprendre l'utilisation du chakra du Kyuubi. Naruto était un jinchûriki, il devait prendre aux sérieux les entrainements. Après tout, leur statut leur donnait le titre d'arme vivante sans exception…

Le blond allait devenir puissant, il le jurait sur sa vie. Il était aveugle, mais son monde ne connaissait pas le mot abandon. Mais avant de penser aux futurs, l'Uzumaki devrait commencer par satisfaire son estomac. Dans quelques heures, les missions de rang D commenceraient ainsi que la planification du déplacement du blond sur les autres équipes. Une chance que l'équipe dix avait pensé à se créer un propre programme…

L'équipe arriva devant un restaurant tenu par d'anciens shinobis nommé «Ten no sara» qui signifiait littéralement le plat céleste. L'odeur qui atteignit les narines du blondinet eu raison de son hésitation et il suivit son équipe à l'intérieur du bâtiment en salivant d'avance. Demain sera demain, mais aujourd'hui est aujourd'hui. Le blond devait vivre dans le présent et cessez de regarder pour son futur, les événements viendront d'eux-mêmes à sa rencontre.

_Le futur, le présent et le passé s'entrechoc pour créer une voie à la légende. Elle marche en compagnie de ses amis, ignorante de son importance, ignorante de sa future réalité…_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnu :**_

_**Ten no Sara –**__ le plat céleste_

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je ne suis pas encore entré dans l'intrigue, car je mets encore en place l'univers. Ce chapitre est très important malgré qu'il puisse vous paraître le contraire. _

_Si vous voyez des fautes, un petit mot et j'irai relire, mais je vais essayer de me trouver un ou une bêta pour la relecture et la correction. _

_**Prochain chapitre -**__ Lundi ou mardi, donc le 12 ou 13 novembre. Je me donne plus de temps pour me permettre de relire ou simplement réarrangé des problèmes de cohérence. _

_Amitié, Fan-manga._


	5. Chapitre Quatre: Les équipes 7-8 et 10

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Je ne peux te dire si tu vas trouver les autres équipes aussi cool que l'équipe dix, tu vas savoir ça en lisant. J'espère pouvoir te donner une assez bonne impression sur eux aussi. Ils ont quand même de l'importance malgré leur caractère. Tu pourras surement faire ton jugement dans ce chapitre puisque je parle un peu plus d'eux._

_**The Daemon : **__Ravie de le savoir, j'espère que cette fic n'aura pas trop de fautes non plus. J'ai plus que relis pour les corriger. Moi aussi, je déteste les fics abandonnés puisque l'histoire peut être bonne, mais que tu sais que tu n'auras jamais la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. _

_**LuneXD : **__Ravi de savoir que tu as la ferme intention d'y mettre des commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que l'on peut améliorer dans notre écriture. Pour l'échange diplomatique, j'avoue que mon intention était plus de rendre le renard neutre envers le blond, mais si tu as adoré, c'est que j'ai réussi mon travail. Pour sa réaction envers son esprit, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le vrai Naruto n'a jamais été choqué, après tout, savoir que son esprit ressemble à un égout… Je ne sais pas, mais moi, je serai plus que choqué!_

_**Aya31 :**__ Ne vas pas plus vite que l'auteur! Pour la rencontre entre les autres équipes, je te laisse bonne lecture puisque ce chapitre est plutôt axé sur ce détail. Pour les jinchûrikis, ça va venir plus tard, les premiers apparaîtront surement bientôt. Et voilà la suite que tu attendais tant!_

_**Les autres : **__Tous vos commentaires m'ont grandement aidé, voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Les équipes 7-8 et 10**

Le repas de l'équipe se passa rapidement. Le blond eut la joie de découvrir que le restaurateur l'acceptait en tant que client. C'était un restaurant de plus sur sa liste! Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à une liste puisqu'il n'y avait qu'Ichiraku auparavant. Pas une grande compétition entre les restaurants…

Maintenant, ils étaient avec leur sensei devant le chef du village pour recevoir leur première mission de rang D. Le blondinet espérait que ce ne serait pas d'attraper le chat de l'enfer. Oh oui, Naruto connaissait personnellement Tora pour s'être fait demander de le repérer à plusieurs reprises. À un tel point que l'Uzumaki souhaitait ne plus entendre parler de ce chat de malheur. Après avoir ramené plus d'une centaine de fois le même animal à sa maitresse par le biais d'une équipe genin, le jinchûriki ne supportait plus sa présence ni même son odeur.

- Ah, voilà finalement notre équipe de génie, s'exclama-Hiruzen.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un toc se fit entendre et l'équipe sept entra avec l'animal de malheur. Naruto retint un petit rire sadique en reconnaissant le chat qui créait ses cauchemars. Par l'aura, il pouvait facilement deviner que Sasuke, Sakura et Tetsuya étaient plus que griffés. Les petits rires venant d'Ino et Chôji l'approuvèrent.

- Tiens! L'équipe dix, sourit narquoisement Sakura. Là pour une mission de rang D, je crois…

- Et vous aussi puisque vous ne devez pas encore le nombre de mission minimal pour tomber aux missions de rang C, renvoya le blond. Hé, grand-père, tu crois que tu pourrais donner la mission de Tora seulement aux équipes sept et huit, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rechercher ce _démon._ De plus, il est préférable que tu évites de me la donner puisque je pourrai malencontreusement blesser le petit chaton…

La sueur du Hokage chuta alors que l'équipe sept grinça des dents. Si Sarutobi acceptait une telle demande, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir l'autorisation eux aussi?

- Compte tenu du fait que tu as déjà fait ta part sur cette mission en particulier, c'est possible. De toute façon, de nombreuses autres équipes viendront surement te trouver pour rechercher Tora…

- Ne m'en parle pas! J'ai viré quatre équipes il n'y a même pas trois jours! Est-ce que tu fais exprès, grand-père?

- …

- …

Le blond «regarda» l'Hokage, une aura de mort s'infiltra peu à peu dans la salle. Hiruzen eut un petit rire nerveux, Naruto était vraiment effrayant quand on l'énervait! Le Sandaime savait que si l'Uzumaki se décidait de lui donner une leçon, il n'aurait aucune mal à le faire. Par contre, lui, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le blond rencontre les shinobis les plus sadiques de tout Konoha?

- Hum, toussa l'Hokage. Équipe sept, quelle mission voulez-vous? Vous avez le choix de désherber le jardin de Mme. Aka, de nettoyer la rivière Est, de nettoyer l'académie, de nettoyer le chenil Inuzuka ou de peinturer la barrière de M. Tsuya.

- Nous prendrons le chenil, sourit l'argenté sous son masque.

- Alors soit. Équipe dix, vos missions seront nettement différentes…

- Et pourquoi, coupa-Sasuke.

- Vois-tu, Sasuke, expliqua-Hiruzen sans s'accommoder de son manque de respect. Plusieurs équipes de votre année sont spécialisées. L'équipe sept dont tu fais parti est une équipe principalement d'attaque. L'équipe huit est une équipe de suivit et l'équipe dix est une équipe de capture. Nous devons donc améliorer leur compétence dans leur champ de prédiction.

- Et pourquoi Naruto doit transgresser d'équipe, continua l'Uchiwa avec hargne.

Le Sandaime ne put répondre que le jeune ténébreux recevait un coup sur la tête de la part de son cousin ainsi qu'un sermon. Il rougit d'embarras devant tous.

- Soit respectueux, finit-Shisui. Je peux te garantir que si ton père attend parler de ton agissement, tu es… hum…

- Foutu, finit le blond.

- Exacte! Merci Naruto.

- Pas de quoi, haussa le concerné.

- Désolé, Shisui, murmura-Sasuke.

Les occupants de la salle clignèrent des yeux… Un Uchiwa venait de s'excuser en PUBLIC! La fin du monde était à leur porte! D'un même mouvement, les shinobis regardèrent l'extérieur pour soupirer de soulagement. La fin du monde n'était pas pour aujourd'hui…

Dans les cieux, une femme sans âge grinça des dents face à la réaction de ses jouets. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils pensent que la fin arrivait quand un Uchiwa s'excusait? Kami commençait vraiment à se le demander.

- Je jure qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus bêtes, se murmura-t-elle.

De retour dans le monde des vivants, la vie avait recommencé à vivre. Le sandaime se secoua la tête pour sortir de son choc initial. Il regarda le duo Uchiwa avant de se décider de répondre à la question première du genin.

- Naruto transgresse sur les équipes pour deux raisons, commença-Hiruzen. La première est simplement son handicap, il doit être capable de reconnaitre ses alliés sur le terrain et ce n'est pas en le restant dans une même équipe qu'il y arrivera. La seconde et non la moindre, c'est qu'il est l'unique polyvalent de votre génération, il devient alors une force dans chaque équipe et puisque nous manquons cruellement de capteur dans Konoha, il est mieux qu'il puisse être envoyé sur plusieurs équipes pour le bénéfice de tous.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Hokage-sama, interrogea-Sakura. Mais pourquoi un capteur est si important?

- Un capteur est un être capable de ressentir les signatures de chakra dans une zone déterminée, expliqua le «professeur» de Konoha. Peu importe si vous cachez votre signature, si vous êtes dans sa zone, il est impossible qu'il ne vous ressente pas. Un capteur est un être qui ne peut être bloqué, il repère tout sans exception. De la plus petite goute de chakra à la plus grande quantité. Imagine alors un être comme Naruto envoyé sur une équipe d'attaque, de suivit et même de capture.

Les yeux des genins s'élargirent, ils n'avaient pas pensé que le blond pourrait faire _cela!_ Ça sortait de la réalité ou quoi? Quelqu'un que l'on ne peut tromper, une bénédiction rare pour le pays qui en possède un seul! Pouvoir repérer une cible, la capturer ou même repérer une embuscade, c'était un don que beaucoup tueraient pour avoir.

- C'est… C'est incroyable, murmura-Tetsuya.

- En effet, c'est pour cela qu'il est envoyé sur la totalité de vos équipes. Il existe deux capteurs en Konoha, Hana Inuzuka et lui. La première n'est plus une kunoichi active pour diverses raisons, il reste donc seulement Naruto d'actif, continua le vieillard. Je ne connais qu'un seul autre capteur dans le monde shinobi…

- Qui, demanda-Naruto visiblement intéressé.

- Vous devez déjà en avoir entendu parler, le murmure a parcouru Konoha il y a quelques temps.

_«Quelques temps?»_ pensa le blond. _«Si je me souviens bien, il y a quelques temps, c'était les nouvelles de la guerre civile de Kiri qui venait de prendre fin… Quelques shinobis de la brume ont été cités. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'Iwa et de Kumo. Suna essaie de survivre, trop occupé avec la situation de son pays pour qu'on entende parler d'eux. Taki et Kusa ne sont pas assez importants pour de telles nouvelles fassent le tour de Konoha. Il ne reste donc que Kiri. Parmi eux, une dénommé Mei Terumi, dirigeante de la résistance et Yagura ont été le plus cités…»_

- Yagura de Kiri, conclut-Naruto à voix haute.

- C'est en effet lui, comment tu as su, s'exclama son grand-père, surpris.

- Simple, j'y ai été par élimination. Pour Iwa et Kumo, nous ne recevons aucune nouvelle. Suna est trop occupé par son propre pays pour faire parler d'un tel shinobi. Kusa et Taki ne sont pas connus et nous n'entendons jamais rien d'eux. Ame est un pays quasi-insonorisé, rien ne filtre, encore moins ce genre d'information. Il ne restait que Kiri…

- Mais pourquoi as-tu choisi lui?

- Voyons, Haruno-san, nous n'avons entendu parler que de neuf shinobis originaire de Kiri. Les sept épéistes ainsi que la dirigeante de la résistance et lui. Nous connaissons les capacités de huit d'entre eux, les épéistes ainsi que Mei Terumi, chef de la résistance. Il ne reste que lui, finit l'Uzumaki en essayant vainement de ne pas se décourager.

Son raisonnement était très juste. Après ça, on se demandait pourquoi le blond était la recrue de l'année. S'il avait de tel raisonnement à chaque fois que l'on parle, il devait être incroyablement intelligent et vif d'esprit.

- Bon, équipe dix, votre mission consistera à seconder Ibiki Morino. Vous le trouverez…

- Je sais où il est, grand-père, sourit le blondinet.

- Vous n'avez qu'à suivre Naruto alors… Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux équipes quittèrent le sandaime, l'équipe sept en gémissant mentalement de leur mission et l'équipe dix en se demandant ce qu'elle sera. C'était assez rare qu'une équipe devait travailler pour un jounin spécialisé de leur propre village. Trop rare, tellement que ça arriverait une fois sur une échéance de dix années.

Asuma permit au blondinet de diriger l'équipe vers Ibiki, il connaissait, en effet, le chemin. L'Uzumaki devait l'avoir déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. L'Uchiwa soupira, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir recommencer _son_ genre de mission. Retomber aux missions de rang D, c'était l'une des choses que Shisui craignait le plus. Il n'était pas du genre à observer ainsi que de paresser. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas lui, au moins, le Sarutobi l'avait remarqué. C'était pour ça que Shisui détaillait l'amélioration de l'équipe dix dans les diverses domaines.

Le groupe arriva finalement devant le bureau d'Ibiki. Oui, le blond avait pu franchir les portes sans être demandé par les chuunins chargé de la surveillance. Il était très reconnu dans la partie shinobi, au moins ça. Asuma cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de se tourner, il n'avait pas enregistré le chemin parcouru. Il décida finalement de toquer.

- Entrez, j'imagine que vous êtes l'équipe genin demandé, répondit une voix derrière la porte.

- Ravi de savoir que tu nous attendais, Ibiki-sempai, répondit-Shisui en ouvrant la porte.

- Donc, c'est l'équipe dix qu'il m'a été envoyé. J'imagine que l'Hokage y a été avec les spécialisations.

- Tu supposes bien, s'intégra-Asuma. Veux-tu que je les présente?

- Non, il y a le jeune Nara, le jeune Akimichi ainsi que la jeune Yamanaka sans oublier le petit blondinet de Konoha. Je les connais déjà par leurs parents ou leur réputation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours le surnom de «petit blondinet» quand je parle à des shinobis de grade élevé, se murmura-Naruto.

Des petits rires vinrent de Shikamaru et Ino, Chôji trop occupé à regarder son environnement pour comprendre ce que le blond venait de dire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne se plaignait d'un surnom qui lui était donné.

- Suivez-moi, conclut-Ibiki.

Le groupe suivit leur client. Naruto soupira, personne ne lui avait encore répondu. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que leur client ouvrit.

- Un genin devra trier les informations de cette salle. Ce sont toutes des informations sur des criminels, expliqua-Ibiki. Le tri se passe de cette façon, ceux qui faut interroger, ceux qui faut juger et ceux que l'on doit accomplir le jugement.

Ino, Chôji et Naruto se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Nara, cela était son champ de prédiction.

- Compris, abandonna le Nara.

- Donc, Shikamaru, tu seras sous les ordres de Yasharu, il sera ton superviseur, fit-Ibiki en quittant la pièce.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui dois faire le travail de papier, se murmura le Nara.

Un adolescent âgé de quelques années de plus que lui vint vers le jeune Nara. Le noir soupira de découragement avant de suivre son superviseur pour cette partie de la mission. Habituellement, les genins ne devaient pas travailler dans ce genre de domaine, mais il semblait que ceux spécialisés faisaient exception à la règle.

L'équipe dix continua son dédale pour arrêter devant une autre pièce, cette fois, c'était une salle remplie d'arme en toute sorte.

- Ce sont les armes des prisonniers, il faut les ranger selon leur catégorie. Certaines sont très lourdes, d'autres très légères.

Maintenant, l'Uzumaki avait la vague impression que cette mission était faite pour eux. Chacune des tâches demandées correspondaient à leur rôle dans l'équipe. Chôji s'avança d'un pas comprenant que c'était son travail et non celui de ses coéquipiers. Le jeune Akimichi avait étudié les armes à fond quand il avait commencé à s'occuper de l'équipement de l'équipe. Ses coéquipiers avaient des profiles précis dans en matière d'armement. Il devait choisir les meilleurs ainsi que les plus adéquats pour eux.

- Chôji, ton superviseur sera Akira.

Un jeune homme de la vingtaine s'approcha, il était roux. L'Akimichi gémit mentalement, son superviseur ne semblait pas très aimable. Le genin le suivit quand même à contrecœur. Ino avait la vague impression d'envoyer son coéquipier en pâture à des animaux sauvages, pauvre lui.

Les quatre membres restant de l'équipe repartirent avec le sadique numéro un de Konoha. L'Uzumaki soupira, il pouvait parfaitement se situer, mais une partie du bâtiment était utilisée par des personnes dont la signature de chakra était tordu signe que c'était des membres de l'Anbus. Le blond s'arrêta lorsqu'un de ses senseis posa la main sur son épaule. Il cligna, à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux derrière son bandeau pour se rende compte qu'ils venaient d'arrêter devant une porte.

- Ici, c'est l'étude de psychologie des prisonniers. Ino sera sous la supervision de Takara… Ton travail est simple, ranger les documents selon la gravité de leurs troubles mentaux.

Ibiki n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, il savait que ce serait la Yamanaka. De toute façon, le blond n'avait pas la capacité de lire. Il avait bien fait de demander spécifiquement l'équipe dix qui serait naturellement envoyé dans sa section. Une équipe de capture serait toujours sous ses ordres, il se chargeait des prisonniers après tout.

Ino regarda la jeune femme qui lui servait de superviseur. Elle était brune et semblait être dans la trentaine. La blonde avait l'impression que son travail dans cette salle ne faisait que commencer, oh qu'elle aurait aimé se tromper!

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Naruto a placé, nettement plus difficile à positionner à cause de son handicap. Pourtant, Ibiki savait parfaitement quoi faire avec le blond. Il était un capteur après tout… Il se souvenait de la jeune Inuzuka, son boulot avait été simple, mais dangereux. Le Morino n'aimait pas trop leur genre de travail, mais c'était leur spécialité. Il arriva dans une salle où il n'y avait que deux personnes.

En voyant où Ibiki les menait, Asuma savait déjà le travail de son élève blond. Il aurait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à utiliser sa capacité de capteur à un tel niveau dès leur première mission de rang D. Bon, il semblait que plusieurs pays avaient eu vent des capacités du blond comme ils avaient eu vent des capacités de celui de Kiri. Les capteurs étaient recherchés, à un tel point qu'on envoyait des shinobis les capturés pour les amener dans leur pays, alors c'était peut-être le meilleur choix pour le moment.

- Ton travail est simple, repérer toute signature de chakra dans ta zone, ceux à l'extérieur de Konoha. Natsuki et Daichi écriront l'emplacement précis que tu diras. Ils ont aussi l'emplacement exact de nos shinobis.

- Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser ma spécialité! J'avais raison, l'Hokage voulait absolument nous donner cette mission et vous nous avez demandé spécifiquement, n'est-ce pas, Ibiki-san?

- Perspicace, votre équipe finira sous mes ordres de toute façon, haussa-t-il.

- Le destin d'une équipe de capture, ajouta-Asuma. Bon, je vais aller m'étendre dans ce cas.

- Je te suis, fit-Shisui.

Le blond grinça des dents en voyant la paresse du Sarutobi ressortir. On le laissa seul avec Daichi et Natsuki, il avait l'irrésistible envie de vouloir assommer son grand-père, mais il se contint. Leur première mission et déjà, on les envoyait travailler dans leur spécialité! Il se mit au travail…

Ses sens prirent possession de son être, il était un capteur inné. Franchir les murailles de Konoha était d'une facilité relative, il devint ses sens. Son esprit prit place. La forêt, il la ressentait comme si c'était son âme. Chaque souffle, chaque vie, chaque plante, tous étaient repérés dans sa zone. Il avait l'impression de voir ce qu'il ressentait, mais la vue l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

Son être partit à la recherche de shinobi, très facile à repérer. Il n'était plus présent dans son corps puisque la totalité de son cerveau recherchait des shinobis. Le premier qu'il ressentit était à la frontière Nord, c'était celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le déconcentrer par sa présence. Un deuxième était à la frontière Est, beaucoup moins puissant que le premier.

Sans s'en rende compte, le blond informait les deux shinobis. Il disait tout ce qu'il percevait. Natsuki et Daichi écrivait le plus rapidement possible, l'Uzumaki était un plus puissant capteur que l'Inuzuka, mais c'était à parier avec la quantité de chakra qu'il possédait à lui tout seul.

Pour leur première mission, l'équipe dix finit après deux heures de travail continu. À un certain point que l'Uzumaki ne savait plus quels shinobis il avait repérés. Ils quittèrent la bâtisse, mentalement épuisé. C'était pire que désherber ou simplement nettoyer. Rester éveillé était déjà un exploit. Shikamaru peinait à simplement lire, Ino aussi, Chôji peinait à avancer et le blond ne s'orientait plus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la tour du Hokage, Shisui dirigeait le blondinet alors que les autres se faisaient trainer par Asuma. Ils toquèrent avant d'entrer… Naruto repéra des voix, il donna un coup de coude à Shikamaru pour recevoir l'information.

- Les équipes sept et huit sont présents avec nous, répondit le Nara.

- Ah…

- Équipe dix, coupa l'Hokage avec un sourire. Comment avez-vous trouvé votre première mission.

- Grand-père, répondit-Naruto. Habituellement, ce n'est pas le travail des _chuunins_ ce que tu nous as donné comme mission…

- Hé, hé, déglutit le Sandaime. Voyons, Naruto, je ne ferai jamais _ça_.

- G-R-A-N-D-P-È-R-E, articula dangereusement l'Uzumaki. Me prends-tu pour un imbécile? Qui était à coté de toi pendant que tu expliquais le fonctionnement des missions à des genins il y a deux ans? Qui était toujours entrain de t'écouter répéter la même chose? Qui écoutait tes chuunins en formation se plaindre de _ce_ genre de travail?

Hiruzen eut un rire nerveux pour la seconde fois cette journée-là. Le blondinet avait toujours eu le don de le rendre fébrile. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un genin connaissait assez l'Hokage pour pouvoir le rendre nerveux. Pourtant, avec Naruto, c'était un résultat attendu. Tous les jinchûrikis avaient ce don, un don exécrable pour eux, mais pourtant désiré des autres.

- Bon, j'avoue avoir légèrement pioché dans les missions pour chuunin, mais vous êtes une équipe de capture, les missions de rang D ne vous seront jamais profitable. Ibiki m'a demandé de vous envoyer pour vous faire connaitre votre futur poste. Vous serez, après tout, sous ses ordres un jour, soupira le vieillard.

- Et ça ne t'arrive jamais de l'expliquer de cette façon, s'exclama le blond.

- Rarement, sourit le Sandaime.

Les équipes sept et huit retenaient maintenant leur jalousie avec peine. Pourquoi l'équipe dix avait toujours le droit à des privilèges? Ils étaient, après tout, simplement membre de clan avec peu d'importance à Konoha.

- Ibiki m'a déjà fait le rapport, alors vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire, mais puisque toutes les équipes sont présentes, nous devrions parler du déplacement du petit blondinet, dit-Hiruzen avec plus de sérieux qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Encore ce surnom, se murmura-Naruto.

- Asuma, quand crois-tu pouvoir te passer de Naruto, questionna le père vers son fils.

- …

Shisui se rapprocha et murmura des jours précis, Asuma haussa un sourcil avant de recevoir l'explication. Les réactions des deux jounins étaient assez drôles pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- Dimanche, mardi et jeudi, finit par dire le Sarutobi.

- Peu de jours, dit-Kurenai.

- Et bien, il faut quand même que je puisse l'entrainer, remarqua-Asuma. De plus, le travail d'équipe de ses quatre-là est nettement plus important.

- J'imagine que c'est ce que vous avez fait pendant que nous commencions les missions, dit-Kiba en souriant.

Le quatuor se regarda, il semble que les autres équipes n'étaient pas autant autonomes qu'ils étaient. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux dirigeants de l'équipe. Shisui et Asuma se reculèrent, si Ino et Naruto avait _cet_ aura, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour les autres équipes.

- Voulez-vous le tester, questionna narquoisement le jinchûriki.

- J'imagine que vous ne pourriez même pas nous égaler, rajouta la Yamanaka.

- Car, contrairement à vous, nous nous sommes entrainés pour être de véritable shinobi…

- Et non de simple genins qui se plaignent des missions de rang D…

- Alors que c'est l'une des bases les plus importantes pour développer une bonne capacité physique…, se rajouta le Nara.

- Ainsi qu'un sens de l'observation, continua-Chôji.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ce temps? Vous vous êtes chamaillés pour savoir qui était le plus fort sans jamais prendre en compte les forces de vos coéquipiers, conclut-Naruto.

L'équipe dix venait de décrire avec précision ce qui s'était passé dans les autres équipes la semaine précédente. Kakashi et Kurenai se reculèrent d'un pas, signifiant ainsi que le quatuor avait misé juste. Les deux équipes rougirent d'embarras devant le regard inquisiteur du Sandaime. Il finit par soupirer.

- Retournons donc dans le sujet qui nous intéresse, ramena le vieillard. Équipe sept et équipe huit, montrez un peu de respect à l'équipe dix, ils sont vos coéquipiers. Équipe dix, cessez de jouer avec les dépends des autres. Shisui, cesse de les influencer!

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, remarqua le concerné. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont déjà très autonomes et observateurs!

L'argument du plus vieux Uchiwa tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il grinça les dents en prenant le blâme. Pourquoi était-il toujours visé lorsqu'une équipe prenait un peu de son tempérament?

- Je prends mardi, dit-Kakashi.

- Je prends jeudi, haussa-Kurenai.

- Et le dimanche, questionna-Sarutobi.

- Une rencontre entre la totalité des équipes de leur génération, proposa-Asuma. Nous pourrons noter l'amélioration de nos élèves. Puisque Kakashi, Kurenai et moi-même sommes spécialisés dans différents types d'attaques, nous pourrons alors enseigner quelques notions à la totalité des équipes puisqu'ils seront réunis.

- …

- …

- …

Naruto eut un petit rire, il semblait que les trois shinobis gradés entendaient rarement Asuma apporter une bonne idée. Le fils de l'Hokage se retint difficile de faire plusieurs meurtres devant leurs regards béat.

- Qu'en dites-vous?

- Idée de génie, s'exclama-Hiruzen.

- J'approuve, réussit à dire Kurenai.

- J'adore l'idée, sourit le shinobi retardataire de Konoha.

- À une seule exceptions, s'intégra-Naruto. Que Kakashi-sensei arrive à l'heure, sinon, je peux vous garantir que l'enfer sera verte de jalousie de mes futurs actions…

Tous frissonnèrent violemment. L'intonation de la voix du blond était déjà la preuve de ses propos. L'argenté se fit immédiatement une note mentale qui consistait à ne jamais arriver en retard quand le blond devait l'attendre. Un peu comme lorsque Shisui était présent.

- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-Shisui. Je suis sûr que Kakashi-sempai ne souhaitera pas subir ce que je lui réserve si jamais il ose être en retard. Je suis certain que mon cousin se fera un plaisir de me rejoindre pour lui réapprendre la leçon.

- Non, non, je serai à l'heure, déglutit le ninja copieur.

Hiruzen, Asuma et Kurenai firent une brève prière à l'honneur de l'argenté qui semblait trouver le plafond bien plus beau que son livre ou même ses interlocuteurs.

- Puisque ces détails sont réglés, demain, Naruto ira rejoindre l'équipe sept pour la journée. Maintenant, vous êtes rejetés…

- Naruto, 9h, au pont, fit-Kakashi en quittant la salle à l'aide d'un shunshin.

- Shisui-sensei, se tourna le blond. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'au pont si jamais Kakashi-sensei ne prend pas ma menace avec sérieux.

- Avec plaisir, petit blondinet, répondit l'Uchiwa.

- Merci beaucoup…

L'équipe sept quitta, l'équipe huit suivit ne restant plus que l'équipe dix avec le sandaime. Le Nara bailla avant de partir, à moitié endormi, vers sa maison familiale. Ce serait un miracle si Shikamaru se rendait dans son lit avant de s'endormir. La façon dont il marchait ou la façon dont son esprit était au ralentit donnaient de très bon indices. Chôji le suivit, peinant à marcher… Depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe dix, l'Akimichi avait rarement mangé ses croustilles, préférant la formation que la nourriture. Un exploit rare pour un membre de ce clan en particulier.

Ino, elle, ramena son coéquipier blond qui n'avait plus la capacité de se diriger. La preuve, c'est que le blondinet fonçait dans tous ceux qui croisaient sa route sans exceptions. Après la unième chute. Naruto se retourna vers où il savait être sa coéquipière.

- Tu ris encore longtemps ou vas-tu enfin te décider à m'aider?

- Désolé, Naruto, rit-elle.

Finalement, le jinchûriki réussit à se rendre enfin chez lui, avec quelques bosses de plus, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Naruto savait maintenant qu'Ino n'excellait pas dans l'art de diriger une personne aveugle. La quantité de poteau ou encore simplement de personne qu'il avait frappé malencontreusement était inimaginable. En se couchant sur son lit, l'Uzumaki savait que demain serait une longue journée pour la personne qu'il était.

Le lendemain

En se réveillant, Naruto avait la vague impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il se prépara lentement, gardant un suivit de l'heure pour savoir quand il devrait rejoindre l'équipe sept. La matinée allait être longue, la journée encore plus. Shisui arriva à son appartement une dizaine de minutes avant 9h.

Le duo se dirigea vers la place fétiche de l'équipe sept. Le blond écouta patiemment les recommandations de son sensei envers ses capacités. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un genin devait transgresser d'équipe, c'était plutôt lorsqu'on atteignait le grade de chuunin. En arrivant sur les lieux, l'horloge interne de Naruto frappa le neuf. À ce même moment, Kakashi apparut, blême.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, Kakashi-sempai, s'étonna le plus vieux Uchiwa avec un sourire sadique.

- J'ai dit que j'allais être à l'heure! Naruto, tu n'étais pas obligé de demander à Shisui de venir…

- Désolé de ne pas faire confiance à vos paroles, je voulais être sûr que le message était bien passé, sourit le jinchûriki. Après tout, je déteste que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps, si précieux soit-il.

- …

- Bon, maintenant que le message est passé, je vous dis au revoir. Naruto, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit de travailler!

- Oui, Shisui-sensei!

Lorsqu'enfin l'Uchiwa quitta, Naruto se tourna vers son équipe temporaire, l'atmosphère était déjà électrique. Tetsuya évitait de le regarder depuis leur conversation, Sasuke lui envoyait des éclairs et Sakura suivait l'exemple de son «grand» amour. Seul Kakashi appréciait sa présence.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, questionna le blondinet.

- Exercice de travail d'équipe, répondirent simultanément ses trois coéquipiers.

- Plus ou moins, approuva-Kakashi. Avant tout, j'aimerais que vous combattiez Naruto pour évaluer ses capacités. Puisqu'Asuma a omis de me mentionner tes forces et tes faiblesses, je crois qu'un combat est le meilleur moyen pour situer ton niveau. Alors, en route pour le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7!

Aucune réponse ne lui répondit, ses élèves étaient sous le choc du changement de programme. L'argenté leur avait fait travaillé leur esprit d'équipe depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement des genins de Konoha. Il ne fallait que l'ajout de Naruto pour changer un programme d'entrainement. La jalousie gonfla les veines de l'Uchiwa ainsi qu'une certaine excitation. Il pourrait enfin montrer sa supériorité au blond.

Le terrain sept ressemblait au terrain dix. La différence venait de la répartition des zones forestières. Le jinchûriki repéra immédiatement la totalité des forces du terrain sans problème, habitué de travailler sur un terrain fait pour développer ses capacités, un terrain normal n'était rien contre ses sens. Il n'avait pas de précipice ou même de fissure et de montagne, c'était donc extrêmement facile, pour lui, de mémoriser la topographie du terrain.

- Qui veut affronter Naruto?

- Moi!

Deux cris simultanés, un venant de Tetsuya et l'autre de l'Uchiwa. L'argenté soupira, une bataille allait encore débuter…

- Tetsuya, laisse Sasuke-kun affronter Naruto!

- Et pourquoi, Sakura? J'ai parfaitement le droit de me porter volontaire…

- Excusez-moi, coupa le blond. Mais si cela ne dérange pas à Kakashi-sensei, je peux parfaitement vous affronter tous les deux.

- Bonne idée, continua-Kakashi coupant la possible argumentation. Alors le premier combat sera Tetsuya versus Naruto. Ensuite, le combat de Sasuke. Et pas de discussion!

Les deux combattants prirent place au milieu du terrain. Naruto sourit, il savait pourquoi Tetsuya souhaitait l'affronter.

- Ne te retient pas, Tetsuya. J'en serai offusqué…

- La même chose pour toi!

- Commencez!

Le signal de départ vint, mais aucun des deux attaquèrent, ils jaugeaient leur adversaire. Si Tetsuya était classé en tant que dernier de classe, la présence de Naruto allait briser son masque d'idiot bruyant et survolté. Ce qui déclencha finalement les hostilités fut la tombée d'une feuille d'un arbre. Le genin aux cheveux menthe commença son attaque, nettement plus rapide que lors du test contre Kakashi, Tetsuya démontrait une habilité que personne n'avait encore vu. Après tout, l'art du shinobi était la duperie.

Naruto était prêt lorsque le coup de poing vint, il sentit venir la feinte et bloqua le véritable coup. Tout son être ressentait le moindre petit déplacement du corps de son opposant. En réponse à l'attaque, le blondinet recula d'un pas, prit une position inconnue, mais longtemps pratiqué et attaqua. Un coup si vif et imprévisible que le genin originaire de Taki manqua de se faire toucher. Le jinchûriki enchaina avec un mouvement sur le sol, sa rapidité nettement plus haute qu'un simple genin lui permit de prendre son coéquipier à contre-pied.

Tetsuya atterrit durement sur le dos, mais se releva rapidement pour répondre à l'agression reçue. Il n'était pas le mort-dernier, il n'était pas un imbécile! Si le blond était nettement à un niveau chuunin, le vert avait l'avantage de connaitre des techniques autres que le clonage de l'académie. Il ne lui suffisait que quelques secondes… Une idée lui vint, si petite, mais brillante qu'elle lui permit d'effectuer ce qu'il voulait faire. Le but était simple, le déconcentrer via le clonage, Naruto n'était pas le seul à connaitre la technique de clonage consistant!

Le jeune membre de l'équipe sept commença une série de mudras. Plus rapide que l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il effectuait les techniques de son clan, Tetsuya n'avait rien à envier niveau vitesse.

- **Doton – Doryû Taiga no jutsu,** murmura-Tetsuya.

Naruto se sentit être emporté, c'était une vague de boue. Le blond eut un sourire. Son comparse décidait enfin à démontrer un peu de son savoir faire. À peine que le jinchûriki récupéra son sens de l'équilibre qu'il sentit venir la prochaine technique.

- **Doton – Doryû Dan no jutsu!**

Maintenant, c'était le tour des projectiles de terre, l'Uzumaki les esquiva avec facilité. Il ne connaissait pas de technique ninjutsu, mais son arsenal en tant que tel était vaste. Pas besoin de ninjutsu si tu pouvais les esquiver avec facilité. Sans perdre une seconde, Naruto utilisa le temps que Tetsuya prenait pour récupérer pour enclencher la vitesse supérieur. Être l'élève de Shisui Uchiwa, le shinobi le plus rapide de Konoha, était bénéfique. La vitesse en était l'exemple parfait.

Son attaque vint, plus violente que les précédentes. Son comparse genin peinait à suivre son rythme. Épuisé ses réserves n'étaient pas une très bonne idée quand on combattait un monstre d'endurance comme le blond. La recrue de l'année attaqua avec toute sa sauvagerie… Si rapide et si vif que Tetsuya bloquait seulement un coup sur deux. Naruto avait spécifié que le vert devait donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, alors Tetsuya allait lui montrer qui il était. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, le mort-dernier réussit à placer deux coups avant que le jinchûriki le mit hors combat.

- Naruto vainqueur, s'exclama-Kakashi, surpris.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Tetsuya était, en fait, un excellent shinobi. L'argenté venait de se faire duper par un de ses élèves. L'unique qui, déjà, correspondait à la définition même du mot shinobi. À coté de lui, Sakura et Sasuke avait les mâchoires sur le sol, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que leur coéquipier pouvait cacher une telle puissance!

- Naruto contre Sasuke, finit par annoncer le ninja copieur.

Le ténébreux s'avança pendant que le vert s'éloignait avec l'aide de Kakashi. Le blond et le noir se firent face, l'un parfaitement calme et l'autre, jaloux. Le signal de départ vint et Sasuke partit à l'attaque. Il savait plus ou moins les capacités du blond grâce au combat de son coéquipier qui n'était pas aussi boulet qu'il en avait l'air.

Naruto s'ancra les pieds sur le sol, il prit une position légèrement différente d'il y a quelques minutes. Son style de combat changeait selon l'attaque de ses adversaires. Il était, après tout, un shinobi du type analytique. Il détestait partir à l'attaque alors qu'il n'avait aucune information sur ses possibles adversaires. Shikamaru ayant finalement déteint sur le blondinet. Certes, le jinchûriki ne donnait pas une place très importante à la sécurité, mais sa capacité de guérison en était la principale cause. Quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait jamais peur de se blesser.

Le coup vint, un coup direct comme le style du père à Sasuke. Il y avait deux types d'Uchiwa. Ceux qui attaquaient directement, ils portaient le nom de faux Uchiwa. Leur corps n'étant pas bâti comme celui de leur ancêtre qui attaquait avec gracieuseté. La finesse, la vitesse, c'était les atouts d'un véritable Uchiwa. Leur style a été construit selon ces simples qualités. Pourtant, avec le temps, peu d'Uchiwa pouvait le maitriser. Aujourd'hui, Mikoto, Itachi et Shisui étaient à peu près les seuls à maitriser ce style.

Naruto l'esquiva par la droite, profitant du mouvement continu, il se déplaça de deux millimètres et attaqua. Un coup de genou et un coup de paume sur la mâchoire. L'Uchiwa ne put les esquiver, il tomba quelques mètres plus loin avec le souffle coupé ainsi qu'une mâchoire déplacée. C'était le métier d'un shinobi, les blessures n'étaient pas rares. Ceux qui ne pouvaient supporté la douleur n'avaient aucun avenir dans la voie du shinobi.

L'Uzumaki reprit sa position initiale, décalant son corps vers la gauche. Le style de Naruto était unique à lui, il était impossible de savoir sa prochaine attaque. Le mot imprévisible prenait tout son sens lorsque le blond combattait. Son esprit entrait dans un mode précis lorsqu'il combattait, ce mode de penser empêchait quiconque de pouvoir dénicher sa prochaine attaque. Une qualité que peu de shinobis possédait.

Sasuke se releva, le coup avait été douloureux, sa mâchoire était maintenant sensible. Le blond était fort, très fort physiquement parlant. Le propulser à trois mètres de sa position initiale seulement en deux coups, c'était un exploit rare, enfin, dans son vocabulaire. Le ténébreux recommença, cette fois, en préparant d'avance sa prochaine attaque.

- Attaque par la droite avec ton poing, feinte de la gauche, énuméra le blond surprenant son adversaire.

L'Uchiwa ne remarqua même pas que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu jusqu'à ce qu'il attaqua, Naruto bloqua exactement ce qu'il venait de prédire.

- Coup de pied de la gauche, recule, technique de la boule de feu suprême.

Comme si c'était une chorégraphie, Sasuke fit exactement les mêmes mouvements. La boule de feu partit vers le blond pour être esquivée avec facilité. Fronçant les sourcils, l'héritier de clan repartit à l'attaque. Cette fois, concentrant son attention sur les paroles du blond.

- Enchainement au sol suivit d'un coup de genou, un enchainement aérien ainsi qu'un coup de pied retourné…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent, l'Uzumaki venait de prédire, avec exactitude, ses futurs mouvements. Il attaqua avec le même enchainement énuméré avant de se reculer.

- Comment, cria-t-il perplexe.

- Tes mouvements du corps, répondit le jinchûriki sans se démonter.

Le blondinet venait de gagner le combat, l'Uchiwa l'ignorait, mais Kakashi le savait. Remporter sur le plan psychologique était la plus grande victoire d'un shinobi. Une fois l'ennemi déstabilisé, il était possible de tomber à un niveau académique et l'adversaire ne s'en rendra jamais compte.

Naruto se décida de finir le combat, cela avait assez duré. S'il devait expliquer la totalité de ses raisonnements, il n'était pas prêt de retourner chez lui. Il partit à l'attaque pendant que Sasuke essayait de comprendre ce que le blond lui avait dit. L'Uzumaki enchaina un enchainement au sol suivit d'un coup dans le plexus solaire. Ces deux attaques mirent fin au combat

- Naruto vainqueur…

Et ce n'était qu'une victoire parmi tant d'autres. Les combats avaient durés pendant presque la totalité du temps imparti pour les entrainements. Après, l'équipe devait faire des missions de rang D, ce qu'ils firent sans beaucoup d'entrain. Malgré les propos de l'équipe dix, Sasuke, Sakura et Tetsuya trouvaient toujours ces missions ennuyantes.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Sasuke et Naruto était en froid. Si le combat de Tetsuya et Naruto avait eu l'effet de détruire leur animosité, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit avec l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki. Le Sandaime avait encore eu raison sur la réaction du jeune membre du clan le plus prestigieux de Konoha. À la grande joie du blondinet, l'équipe sept ne reçut jamais la mission de capturer Tora, le chat démoniaque.

Ce fut avec un plaisir inhabituel que le blond rejoignit, le lendemain, sa véritable équipe. Contrairement aux relations tendues qu'il partageait avec une partie de l'équipe sept, Naruto était une part apprécié de son équipe. Comme l'avait prévu le jinchûriki, Sasuke s'était mis dans la tête de le vaincre coûte que coûte… Parfois, l'Uzumaki se demandait si ses comparses genins étaient vraiment prêts à être shinobi. Avec leur réaction ainsi que leur agissement, il savait parfaitement qu'ils se feraient tuer à leur première mission de rang supérieur…

Le jeudi arriva trop rapidement pour le pauvre blondinet. En rejoignant l'équipe de Kurenai sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 8, le blond espérait secrètement que ses prédictions seraient fausses. Il ne voulait pas entretenir des relations froides envers ceux de son âge. Il avait passé assez de temps sans amis.

Il arriva au même moment que Kurenai, l'atmosphère devint immédiatement lourde. Kiba et Hinata lui envoyaient des regards hautains, froids et surtout supérieurs. Malgré l'absence de sa vue, le blond les ressentait parfaitement. C'était comme si on essayait de faire quatre trous dans son corps.

- Ravie de t'avoir sur mon équipe, petit blondinet, sourit la maitresse des illusions de Konoha.

- Encore ce surnom, soupira-Naruto.

- C'est quoi le programme, Kurenai-sensei, demanda-Kiba.

- Un entrainement sur le contrôle du chakra, sourit-elle. J'ai déjà eu un cumulatif des entrainements de Naruto et selon Asuma, il doit travailler son contrôle du chakra. Puisque je ne vous ai pas encore montré ce genre d'entrainement, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

- Mais à quoi sert le contrôle du chakra, questionna-Shino sortant de son mutisme.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, préférant regarder le blond pour savoir s'il savait réellement ce que permettait le contrôle du chakra. Le jinchûriki soupira.

- Le contrôle du chakra, commença-t-il. Permet de contrôler la quantité exacte de chakra que vous mettiez dans une technique. C'est une base du ninjutsu puisqu'elle permet d'économiser une perte énorme de notre énergie. De plus, plus que tu contrôle ton chakra, plus facile sont tes techniques a effectué. Elle permet aussi de marcher à la verticale sur une surface solide tout comme elle permet de marcher tout simplement sur une surface liquide. Avec cet entrainement, il est possible d'améliorer la puissance de nos coups ainsi que de nos sens à l'aide du chakra en évitant de les surcharger. Elle permet finalement de pouvoir effectuer des illusions plus facilement.

- Utile, murmura-Kiba.

- Très, conclut-Naruto. Mais peu de shinobi connaissent réellement son importance dans la pratique quotidienne. Maitrisé les techniques d'accrobranches et de marche sur l'eau sont indispensables, mais il faut aussi les pratiquer régulièrement.

- Il a raison, sourit-Kurenai. C'est assez bien expliqué, je vais vous montrer les exercices et ils seront à reproduire sur votre temps personnel pour avoir des résultats concluants.

Ce fut la première pratique de l'équipe huit en incluant Naruto. Shino et le blond s'entendirent à merveille, tous les deux concentrant leurs efforts à devenir de véritable shinobi. Avec Kiba, l'Inuzuka s'était mis dans la tête de le vaincre sur cet exercice malgré que le blond le travaille à un niveau nettement plus avancé.

Puisque son contrôle était essentiel pour lui, Naruto avait modifié les exercices pour développer un contrôle adéquat pour un être comme lui. Étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait pour passer le temps, le blondinet prenait le temps de trouver un moyen pour rendre plus efficace une technique qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au final, avec l'accrobranche, le blond était positionné tête vers le bas, une feuille sur son front. Le but était de garder un flux continu à deux endroits distincts, à la fois les pieds et le front. Cela demandait un niveau de concentration extrêmement élevé, car si jamais le blond la relâchait, le sol venait l'accueillir avec joie. Lorsqu'il travaillait sur cet exercice en particulier, le jinchûriki rentrait dans un état méditatif.

Sa technique, bien qu'original, était nettement plus efficace que l'exercice de base. Divisant l'attention en deux, il devait aussi maintenir des flux précis pour éviter, soit une chute douloureuse, soit la perte de la feuille. Le blond travaillait, depuis quatre jours, sur son exercice amélioré et déjà, son contrôle avait fait un saut vertigineux pendant ce temps. Il réussit à maintenir sa concentration malgré le cri de l'Inuzuka en bas.

- POURQUOI IL RÉUSSIT ET PAS MOI, hurla-t-il en colère.

Kiba ne comprenait pas, ça avait l'air si facile quand il regardait Naruto et Hinata. Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas? Même Shino était plus avancé que lui sans oublier qu'Akamaru aussi. Oui, son chien pouvait faire ce genre d'exercice, il était un chien ninja après tout. La voix du blond retentit.

- Concentre-toi moins sur tes sens, puisque ton attention est divisée entre les bruits que tu entends ainsi que ton contrôle de chakra. Tu perds ton flux continu après trois pas, ton attention allant vers le bois ou le clapotis de l'eau à proximité…

Même si l'Inuzuka n'aimait pas recevoir des conseils, c'était un coup à sa fierté d'homme. Il ne pouvait renier l'hypothèse de Naruto. Si c'était vraiment ses sens qui entravaient sa progression, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait apprendre à se concentrer davantage. Le brun observa les marques de kunai sur son arbre. Il n'avait fait aucune progression en trente minutes de travail. Le conseil du jinchûriki tombait bien, mais il aurait aimé réussir tout seul.

Prenant une respiration, il se força à ignorer le bruissement des feuilles, le clapotis de l'eau et même les bruits de ses coéquipiers. S'il coupait ses sens, il devrait être capable de se concentre uniquement sur son contrôle. Malaxant son chakra, il partit vers l'arbre. Son pied droit prit contact avec l'arbre et sa course commença. Cinq pas… Dix pas… Quinze pas… il atteignit la première branche et franchit bientôt le trois quart de l'arbre. Sa concentration tomba en même temps que la surprise devenait l'unique sentiment sur son esprit. Il contrôla sa chute pour tomber sur ses pieds.

- …

- Tu vois, fit-Naruto en atterrissant à coté de lui. J'ai eu exactement le même problème lors de mes premiers essais, cependant je n'ai réussi qu'à monter au trois quart de mon arbre qu'après trois jours.

- Pourquoi, questionna-Shino en arrêtant lui-même son exercice.

- Parce que j'ai des quantités phénoménales de chakra sans y avoir nécessairement de contrôle, répondit le blond.

- Parce qu'il est plus difficile de réussir cet exercice quand tu as plus de chakra, s'étonna-Kiba.

C'était la première fois que l'Inuzuka posait une question sans qu'elle soit remplie de supériorité.

- Plus que tu as de chakras, plus que tu dois être précis. C'est comme si je te dirai de prendre une goute d'eau dans une rivière, plus que le courant est fort, plus que c'est difficile. La quantité de chakra que tu possèdes réagis comme une rivière, plus que tu en as, plus que le courant est rapide. Il faut alors être extrêmement précis.

- C'est logique, haussa-Shino. Comment nous faisons pour évaluer la quantité de chakra que nous possédons?

- Bonne question, honnêtement, je l'ignore, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de test.

- Et pourquoi, se rajouta la voix froide d'Hinata. Tout le monde a besoin de ce test pour connaitre ses limites.

- Simplement parce que j'ai une quantité de chakra qui fait honte à un village shinobi, haussa le blond.

- C'est des mensonges, personne ne peut en avoir autant, s'exclama l'Inuzuka.

- En fait, neuf personnes dans tous les pays shinobis ont une telle quantité…

Cette fois, la voix de Naruto était empli d'une colère froide que peu comprenait. Le blond souffrait de sa position, il était aussi en colère contre ceux qui ont décidés d'inventer les jinchûrikis. Détruire la vie d'une personne simplement en y scellant une bête à queue pour contrôle son pouvoir était immoral. L'Uzumaki ne supportait pas cette réalité, après tout, ce n'était pas le maitre du sceau qui souffrait, mais l'enfant qu'il avait choisi.

- Il a raison, intervint-Kurenai. Neuf personnes en comptant Naruto égalent un pays shinobi en quantité de chakra. Cette capacité vient avec un fardeau que des humains ne devraient jamais porter et encore moins des enfants. Maintenant, recommencez vos exercices.

Chacun se concentra à nouveau sur leur exercice. Le blond grimpa dans l'arbre en prenant deux feuilles au lieu d'une. Son but : Diviser sa concentration dans trois directions. Après tout, il avait réussi à maitriser l'exercice avec une feuille. Cette fois, il manqua, à plusieurs reprises, de tomber, mais réussi à se maintenir. Sa respiration se calma, son esprit se concentra et son corps en entier était à l'écoute de son chakra.

Après dix essais, le blond put enfin maintenir les deux feuilles à égale distance. Gardez le flux continu se relevait à être un défi de taille. Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé que rajouter une feuille pourrait être aussi compliquée. Garder son chakra au niveau de ses pieds tout en le divisant en deux au niveau du front pour maintenir deux feuilles. Le blondinet avait trouvé l'exercice le plus approprié pour quelqu'un comme lui.

L'équipe huit continua son entrainement jusqu'à ce que l'heure des missions sonna. Cette fois, puisqu'il était une équipe de suivit, le quatuor ne reçut que des missions en lien avec la recherche. Allant de chien égaré à un objet précis. Le flair de Kiba, la perception de Naruto, les insectes de Shino ainsi que la vision d'Hinata furent extrêmement demandé. Chacun ratissait un endroit précis dans Konoha.

Au final, Kiba développa une rivalité à sens unique contre Naruto en voyant que le blond était toujours meilleur que lui. Shino et le jinchûriki développèrent une amitié, certes, pas encore très forte comme l'était celle que Naruto entretenait avec le Nara, mais c'était un début. Avec Hinata, le blondinet n'avait aucune relation, elle était trop froide, mais l'Uzumaki allait finir par découvrir les raisons du changement brutal de l'héritière Hyuuga. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

La semaine tirait à sa fin, il ne restait plus qu'une pratique. Une pratique que Naruto n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. C'est avec une certaine hésitation que le blond alla finalement à la pratique des trois équipes genins de leur année. En arrivant sur le terrain, il rejoignit le trio Ino-Shika-Chô qui l'attendait.

- Salut…

- T'es plus en retard que d'habitude, remarqua-Ino. Problème de motivation?

- Un peu, répondit-Naruto. Mais t'inquiète, je ne suis pas du genre à sauter une formation même si je n'ai aucune envie de la faire en particulier.

- J'espère, sinon je retrouve mon ancienne habitude, se plaignit le Nara.

- …

- Le coté Nara finit toujours par ressortir, remarqua-Naruto après un petit silence.

- Je suis bien d'accord, se découragea la haute-kunoichi.

Naruto se tourna vers l'endroit qu'il sentait les éclats, Sakura et Sasuke venait d'entrer sur le terrain. C'était le terrain numéro dix, celui dédié à leur équipe.

- Bonjours, Shisui-sensei, Asuma-sensei, salua-Naruto sans se retourner.

- Salut, petit blondinet, répondirent-ils simultanément.

- Encore ce surnom, se découragea le jinchûriki.

À peine qu'il eut finit la phrase que les autres senseis apparaissaient via le shunshin. Les trois équipes se regroupèrent, l'équipe sept à la droite, l'équipe huit au centre et l'équipe dix à gauche. Juste en voyant les genins, il était possible de déterminer ceux qui s'entrainaient au-delà de leur capacité physique. L'équipe dix avait nettement plus de muscle que les deux autres équipes. Leur calme et leur professionnaliste les classant en tant que shinobi réelle et non de simple enfant qui jouait.

- C'est notre première pratique ensemble, puisque l'entrainement physique doit se faire avec nous lors des formations d'équipe, il a été décidé que nous nous concentrerons sur votre ninjutsu et genjutsu, art souvent oublié, expliqua-Shisui.

- Question, fit-Naruto.

- Oui?

- Pour le genjutsu, comment je vais faire?

- …

- J'imagine que nous pourrions que te montrer le moyen de t'en débarrasser même si tu es moins à risque que tes compagnons. Puisque la plupart des genjutsu utilisent la vue comme torture, les possibles genjutsu que tu pourras créer se reliera avec la perte de la vue qui peut devenir une peur réelle chez un shinobi, répondit-Kurenai.

- Vous me donnez des idées, Kurenai-sensei…

Shisui, Asuma, Shikamaru et Ino vinrent blêmes, tous ayant déjà subi une des idées du blond. C'était aussi la raison pourquoi l'Hokage avait demandé à l'Uchiwa de cesser d'influencer son petit-fils de cœur. Lorsque Naruto avait des idées, elles étaient légèrement effrayantes et sadiques. Si on craignait Ibiki pour son sadisme, on craignait le jinchûriki pour ses idées. Il n'était pas devenu le shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien.

- Nous formerons une rotation, vous êtes dix, nous sommes quatre. Je travaillerai avec Kakashi, continua-Shisui. Asuma et Kurenai travailleront chacun de leur coté. Kurenai se chargera de vous inculper des notions sur le genjutsu alors qu'Asuma travaillera sur des techniques d'attaques avec des armes blanches en utilisant votre chakra. Kakashi et moi-même seront vos enseignants de ninjutsu.

- Vous n'êtes pas envoyés en équipe, nous voulons vous permettre de développer des liens avec d'autres shinobis de votre génération, alors nous avons formés des groupes, continua le ninja copieur. Hinata, Ino et Sakura commenceront avec Kurenai. Sasuke, Kiba Chôji et Shino commenceront avec Asuma. Shikamaru, Tetsuya et Naruto seront avec Shisui et moi-même. Nous arrêtons à 11 h, vous passerez une heure avec chaque enseignant.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent rapidement, au final, il ne restait plus que les trois derniers avec les deux jounins chargés du ninjutsu.

- Le premier détail à vérifier, commença-Kakashi. C'est vos affinés élémentaires!

- Habituellement, ce genre de formation n'est pas chuunin voire même jounin, interrogea le Nara.

- Et bien, en fait, nous ne travaillerons pas nécessairement votre maitrise. Le but est de vous donner un certain arsenal en ninjutsu autre que les techniques de base de l'académie, informa-Shisui.

- Ah…

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque avant de sortir des papiers, Naruto repéra immédiatement l'étrangeté de ce papier en question.

- Il est spécial, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, il détermine votre ou vos affinés élémentaires, expliqua l'argenté. Si vous avez le vent, il se coupe. Si c'est la terre, il s'émiette. Si c'est la foudre, il se froisse. Si c'est le feu, il se consume. Si c'est de l'eau, il s'humidifie. Vous n'avez qu'à concentrer votre chakra dans la feuille, la réaction se fait tout seul.

Le premier à effectuer le test fut Tetsuya. À peine avait-il envoyé son chakra dans la feuille qu'elle s'émietta avant qu'une partie se brûla.

- Feu et Terre, attaque et défense, sourit-Shisui. Tu es chanceux!

Shikamaru fut le deuxième. Contrairement à Tetsuya, sa feuille devint noir signifiant son affiné avec les ombres avant de se couper.

- Ombre et vent, plutôt attendu pour un Nara, haussa-Kakashi. Au dernier!

Naruto prit la feuille et la «regarda» longtemps avant de se décider à effectuer le test. Il avait le sentiment qu'une réalité serait dévoilée à propos de lui… Il sentit sa feuille se couper, une partie s'humidifier, une autre se froisser, l'avant-dernière s'émietter et la dernière… se glaça.

- Vent, eau, foudre, terre et… glace, s'exclamèrent Shisui et Kakashi sous le choc.

- Grand-père me doit des explications, se murmura-Naruto.

- À nous aussi, répondirent les autres.

Après le choc initial des affinés, Shisui prit Naruto à part alors que Kakashi prenait en charge les autres. Puisque le blond était aveugle, la méthode d'enseignement devait être légèrement différente. Très différente.

- Tu connais la plupart des mudras?

- Je sais les faire, mais personne ne m'a nommé le nom des signes puisque c'était inscrit dans le manuel académique.

- Alors commençons par ça, c'est la base de la base. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses commencer à apprendre des techniques aujourd'hui, mais je ferai mon possible pour que tu puisses rejoindre rapidement le niveau des autres.

Le blondinet hocha la tête, le reste de l'heure se passa à l'apprentissage du nom des signes ainsi qu'à la familiarité que le blond devait absolument développer. Shisui devait souvent replacé les doigts pour que Naruto mémorise la bonne forme. Être aveugle avait de nombreux inconvénients quand nous tombions dans le ninjutsu. Puisque le blond ne pouvait pas voir les signes, son corps devait être capable de s'en rappeler.

- Pratique-les à tous les soirs, conclut-Shisui. Ton corps doit s'habituer à faire ses mouvements. Lorsque tu pourras me les faire sans te concentrer, je commencerai à t'apprendre du ninjutsu. Tu dois savoir que se tromper de signe peut être fatal puisque la technique peut se retourner contre toi et créer des dommages irréparables à ton corps. Lorsque tu seras prêt, nous commencerions à t'enseigner des technique de ninjutsu.

- D'accord, merci, Shisui-sensei.

- Avec plaisir.

Naruto rejoignit ses deux compagnons, il devait aller avec Kurenai, ensuite, ils finiraient avec Asuma. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, la jounin expliqua le fonctionnement d'un genjutsu ainsi que la technique pour les annuler. Naruto et Tetsuya comprirent une chose de son explication, ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour être des maitres de l'illusion. Ils pouvaient en créer et les détruire, mais ce n'était pas leur domaine. Loin de là.

Avec Asuma, Naruto étudia la portée des lames ainsi que les différents types. Il apprit aussi que son corps était naturellement fait pour l'utilisation d'une arme blanche. Selon Asuma, la plupart des Uzumaki avait une affiné avec l'arme blanche. On disait même qu'ils étaient les ancêtres des sept épéistes de la brume. C'était une hypothèse peu plausible, mais puisque le clan Uzumaki n'était plus qu'un nom, on oubliait facilement la réalité pour des hypothèses.

Au final, Naruto se retrouva avec le plus d'étude à faire. Asuma lui avait donné plusieurs armes qu'il devait ressentir pour s'habituer à leurs matériaux ainsi que leur portée. Shisui lui avait donné les mudras à apprendre et Kurenai lui avait demandé de faire une liste de possible genjutsu qu'il pourrait créer malgré l'absence de ses yeux.

Le jinchûriki savait que cette formation lui serait bénéfique dans un avenir rapproché. Il n'était encore qu'aux missions de rang D, mais bientôt, il tomberait aux missions de rang C et à ce moment, Naruto serait surement heureux d'avoir pris ses devoirs au sérieux.

_Une route se trace, une réalité apparaît Que deviendra le début de légende lorsqu'il marchera sur sa voie? Qui est-elle vraiment? Qui deviendra-t-elle vraiment?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnus :**_

_**Doton : Doryû Taiga no jutsu -**__ Doton : Technique de la coulée de boue_

_**Doton : Doryû Dan no jutsu -**__ Doton : Technique du souffle du dragon de terre_

_**Mudras -**__ Signe de main pour effectuer des techniques ninjutsu._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Voilà la rencontre entre les diverses équipes et déjà une transition d'effectuer. Le prochain chapitre aura surement plus d'action puisque ce ne sera plus vraiment les entraînements bien qu'il y aura toujours un rappel de leur formation._

_J'ai corrigé le mieux que j'ai pu, si vous en voyez d'autres, un petit mot et j'essaie de les trouver immédiatement. Dans peu de temps, j'aurai surement une/un bêta pour m'aider dans cette partie, alors je n'aurai plus à vous le demander._

_**Prochain chapitre ~**__ Mardi ou mercredi – le 20 ou 21 novembre_

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	6. Chapitre Cinq: Complication

_**Yachiru-chan92 :**__ Avec Hinata, vous saurez plus tard. Les informations se glisseront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, il suffira juste à pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Pour la rencontre, c'était un peu fait exprès, je ne peux pas laisser Naruto sans amis quand même. Il doit pouvoir avoir quelques liens de tissés surtout pour la suite des événements. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer l'histoire._

_**Mariakurama :**__ *Lève les mains au dessus de sa tête* Tu peux resserrer ton flingue, tu as enfin la suite. J'espère réellement que tu ne me menaceras pas de cette façon pour tous les chapitres. Je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant!_

_**Fael-Jeni : **__Au moins, ça permet de faire une bonne histoire, un Naruto aveugle. Pour Hinata, les raisons seront dévoilés plus tard et avec Sasuke, ça va soit s'améliorer, soit s'empirer, ça va dépendre de sa réaction… Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule qui déteste le conseil et les villageois, plusieurs se mettent à les détester dans cette fic. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison *Siffle en regardant ailleurs*._

_**Aya31 : **__Il va y avoir d'autres relations, pas seulement avec les équipes du village de Konoha, mais un peu partout dans le monde shinobi. Pour Hinata, comme dit plus haut, plus tard! J'adore attiser votre curiosité…_

_**LuneXD : **__Hé, ne va plus vite que l'auteur! Pour ce genre de conversation, il risque d'y en avoir, soit en certaine. Avec Sasuke, le moment de l'excuse vient du fait qu'un Uchiwa est fier de son sang, je ne les vois pas s'excuser surtout avec leur attitude noble. Pour l'idée de la fin du monde, ça «collait» bien avec le moment. Le sadisme de Shisui qui déteint sur Naruto? Ça ne va pas être le seul trait de caractère que Naruto va emprunter, il apprend de n'importe qui, après tout. Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a beaucoup aidé pour continuer et fait rire._

_**Dj : **__Pour les affinés, la terre vient d'un fait que tu apprendras dans les prochains chapitres. Selon mon idée de base, il devait y être absolument, vous en saurez la raison pour plus tard. L'affinée foudre, j'avoue avoir hésité. Au final, j'ai décidé de le mettre pour l'apprentissage de Naruto avec Kakashi. De toute façon, peu importe comment il a d'affiné, tu dois avoir remarqué, dans le dernier chapitre, qu'il a du mal avec les mudras nécessaires. Peu importe le nombre d'affinée qu'il a, je compte ne pas lui laisser beaucoup de chance avec l'apprentissage du ninjutsu. Je ne peux pas le mettre bon dans tout, après tout. _

_**Guest ou Hime-Sama21 : **__Je ne compte pas changer Chôji en apollon, mais avec toute la formation qu'il fait, je trouve qu'il doit développer quelques muscles tout comme Shika. Ton commentaire m'a fait réfléchir. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de couple réelle puisque toutes mes essaies à l'écrit étaient médiocres, mais je peux en faire. Je n'ai pas de préférence pour les types de couples, mais je préfère rester, soit dans les normaux ou le Yaoi. Je ne me vois pas faire de Yuri, loin de là… Il y a une chose que je suis sûr (désolé pour ceux qui les aiment), c'est que je préfère les couples non-originels. Du NaruHina ou encore du SasuSaku, j'en ai assez lu sans oublier le SasuNaru ou NaruSasu. Si j'en fais, ça va être des couples inédits ou rares. _

_**Pour les autres : **__Merci de vos commentaires, ils m'ont permis de prendre un chapitre d'avance avec toute l'inspiration que vous m'avez donné!_

* * *

_**Maintenant, question pour tous les lecteurs :**__ Voyez-vous cette histoire avec des couples? Si oui, lesquels? Comme spécifié, je préfère les couples inédits ou rares. J'aime le changement. Choisissez tous les personnages que vous voulez, ça peut être dans le Yaoi ou dans le normal, je n'ai pas de préférence, mais évitez le Yuri, s'il-vous-plait! Si vous ignorez si les personnages seront dans la fic, vous n'avez qu'à les marquer quand même, je regarderai ce que je peux faire._

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq : Complication**

Naruto se réveilla en baillant, il était fatigué. Hier soir, il était resté debout jusqu'à son cadran cesse de sonner aux heures. Il travaillait les mudras qu'il peinait à réussir. Se rappeler seulement à l'ouïe était facile, mais rappeler à son corps des gestes précis pour éviter les erreurs étaient nettement plus difficile. Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'il travaillait sans relâche sur l'étude des mudras. Son corps se rappelait des gestes, mais le temps qu'il soit sûr d'avoir la bonne position avant d'enchainer était à un niveau académique. Selon Shisui, il était, naturellement, un génie du ninjutsu, mais son handicap l'avait privé de sa rapidité d'apprentissage.

Sa routine s'enchaina, il sortie à l'heure habituelle. Sa formation avançait bien, mais il lui manquait cruellement d'expérience. Affronter en continu Kiba et Sasuke ne lui en donnait pas, mais il pouvait noter l'amélioration des deux genins. Si Sasuke peinait à le battre il n'y a même pas une semaine, les deux étaient maintenant d'un niveau similaire. Avec Kiba, le blond gardait l'avance même si l'Inuzuka le rattrapait peu à peu. Ce que ces deux là n'avaient pas étaient tout simplement une polyvalence. Le jinchûriki remportait toujours grâce au fait qu'il pouvait régulièrement changer de style d'attaque ainsi que de champs d'attaque tout en restant le plus imprévisible possible.

Ses oreilles captèrent une conversation intéressante. Sans s'en rend compte, le blond était maintenant à son lieu favori pour écouter les conversations. Le matin, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, il avait même arrêté sa formation régulière matinale, car elle prenait trop de temps. Ses devoirs dans l'équipe dix étaient nettement plus important qu'une formation solitaire. Par contre, l'Uzumaki profitait de chaque moment pour entrainer ses signes de mains ou encore de trouver un nouveau genjutsu qu'il pouvait mettre sur sa liste.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un dimanche, la formation des équipes commencerait donc à neuf heures. Cette fois, le blond se doutait bien que la formation en tant que telle consistera à les préparer à une possible mission de rang C. Oui, les équipes genins avaient maintenant le nombre requis de mission de rang D pour prendre une mission de rang C. Selon ce qu'il avait entendu, les senseis avaient pour but de partir dans la même semaine.

- Savez-vous ça? Un genin de Konoha serait recherché activement par Iwa et Kumo, entendit-il d'un chuunin.

- Qui est-ce, Ryu, demanda un autre.

- Le dénommé Naruto Uzumaki, Iwa et Kumo auraient entendu parler de sa filiation en tant que capteur. Tout comme Hana Inuzuka, ils veulent essayer de le capturer pour leur propre bénéfice.

- La nouvelle s'est vite répandue…

- Et bien, on peut dire que non puisque nous savons qu'il est un capteur depuis un an maintenant, ils auraient pu essayer de le capturer pendant qu'il n'était qu'un élève. Hors, ils veulent le capturer depuis qu'il est genin, répondit-le dénommé Ryu.

- Alors, pourquoi ont-ils fini par l'entendre si ça fait un an de cela, questionna le même chuunin à Ryu.

- J'imagine que les nouvelles se sont plus répandues lorsque celles de Kiri ont été entendues.

- Possible…

Naruto se leva de sa position, il devait partir s'il voulait être à l'heure. Le blond avait quelques petits détails à vérifier et ce n'était pas en écoutant une discussion si intéressante soit-elle qu'il va y arriver. L'Uzumaki se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement choisi pour les formations. Comme il s'en doutait, Shikamaru était déjà présent. L'équipe dix était l'équipe genin avancée. Présentement, le Nara avait obligé de la lecture pour ses coéquipiers, il se chargeait d'informer Naruto lui-même. Après tout, le blond et lui était de très bon ami.

- Hé, Shika, interpella-Naruto. Veux-tu vérifier une information pour moi?

- Quelle est cette information, bailla le Nara.

- J'ai entendu une conversation intéressante dans les rues il y a quelques minutes. J'aimerai que tu vérifies si c'est vrai.

- Conversation intéressante?

- Selon le dire des deux chuunins, Iwa et Kumo aurait entendu parler de ma filiation en tant que capteur, tu peux vérifier si leurs dires sont vrais?

- Ce genre d'informations se transmet souvent par le bingo book, remarqua-Shikamaru. Demain, je t'apporterai l'information, elle doit surement être inscrite dans le nouveau Bingo Book qui vient de sortir.

- Du nouveau dans ce livre?

- Trois déserteurs ont été tués il y a peu de temps. Selon Ibiki-san, ce seraient trois déserteurs originaires de Kiri, ils se tenaient à la frontière Nord où un shinobi de ce même pays se promène de temps en temps.

- A-t-il été identifié?

- Ibiki-san n'est pas sûr, mais il croit que ce serait Yagura puisqu'il est le seul shinobi vivant répertorié pour pouvoir combattre de telle personne en même temps. Deux seraient de grade A et le dernier de grade B. De plus, avec les shinobis d'Iwa qui se tiennent près de nos frontières pour une raison quelconque, nous sommes à peu près certains que c'est lui.

- Sa présence expliquerait certainement la présence des shinobis d'Iwa puisqu'il est recherché pour sa capacité en tant que capteur ainsi que son statut dans ce pays, mais il y a une infirme possibilité que ça soit faux.

- Pourtant, les faits approuvent l'hypothèse émise, conclut le noir. Yagura est un shinobi de Kiri, hors le village de la brume est neutre, il peut donc se promener à l'intérieur de nos terres sans déclarer la guerre. Si c'est vraiment lui, la raison qu'il se tient à l'intérieur de nos terres serait la présence des shinobis d'Iwa. Eux, ils ne peuvent entrer sur nos terres sans une autorisation des deux Kages en charge du pays du feu et de la terre puisque cela déclarerait ouvertement la guerre entre les deux pays. J'imagine que le fait qu'il est en infériorité numérique l'empêche de pouvoir retourner dans son pays. Il se terre donc dans le pays du feu en essayant de trouver un moyen pour passer Iwa.

- L'hypothèse est juste, remarqua le blond. Mais il y a un détail que vous oubliez.

- Quoi?

- Il est au Nord de nos frontières, hors, il pourrait facilement les suivre pour retourner à Kiri puisque nous partageons des limites de frontière avec le pays de l'eau dans l'Est.

- Sauf si on lui en empêche…

- Explique.

À ce moment, Naruto ressentit la présence des autres genins qui arrivaient ainsi que les jounins, mais il n'y faisait pas trop attention. Il était, après tout, en pleine discussion avec le Nara. Discussions qui ont tendance à durer longtemps, l'Uzumaki et le Nara adoraient ces conversations puisque ça leur permettait d'argumenter et d'analyser une situation donnée.

- Il peut y avoir plusieurs hypothèses. La première, c'est qu'Iwa a un moyen de pression pour l'empêcher de retourner en passant par nos frontières. La seconde serait qu'il a peur de déclarer la guerre au vu de son statut. La troisième serait qu'Iwa le combatte régulièrement malgré les frontières puisque de nombreux combats ont été répertoriés, c'est la plus plausible. Selon nos informations, les combats seraient violents, ils se fassent ressentir à des kilomètres autour de la zone. Si c'est vraiment lui, la fatigue accumulée, le manque de sommeil peuvent être des facteurs pouvant l'empêcher de bouger. Nous ne pouvons dire si c'est vraiment eux étant donné qu'ils disparaissent dès que nos shinobis arrivent sur les lieux.

- Cependant, contra-Naruto. Tous shinobis peuvent vivre plus d'un mois sans dormir et se reposer correctement. Nous sommes entrainés pour ça. En plus, sa quantité de chakra est incroyable, alors il n'est pas facile de l'épuiser, alors cette hypothèse est fausse.

- Il y a une autre donnée que j'ai oublié de te dire. Des traces de drogues seraient répertoriées à chaque combat, une drogue inodore, mais visible. Elle serait contenue dans des bombes fumigènes qui seraient régulièrement lancées. Nous ignorons de qui elles viennent, mais nous savons que les combattants sont tous affectés. Puisqu'il est seul, la drogue l'affecte plus longtemps alors qu'Iwa aurait un système de combat bien précis.

- Hum… Pourrait-on commencer, s'incrusta-Kakashi.

- Minute, répondirent-ils simultanément.

Et ils reprirent leur conversation, la sueur des autres chuta. Le duo était en plein débat! Chacun apportait un point précis amenant la conversation dans une analyse plus poussée.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompe, fit-Shisui. Mais vous continuerez votre débat plus tard. Je sais que vous adorez ce genre de discussion, mais nous avons une formation à commencer!

- Désolé, Shisui-sensei. Nous étions trop concentrés dans notre conversation pour vous remarquer, s'excusa le Nara en donnant un coup de coudre à Naruto.

- Excusez-nous de ce contretemps, conclut le blond en renvoyant le coup.

- …

- Pourquoi ils t'écoutent et pas nous, crièrent Asuma, Kakashi et Kurenai, insultés.

- Chacun ses méthodes, balaya l'Uchiwa.

Naruto et Shikamaru blêmirent en se rappelant l'unique fois qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté Shisui. Leur Co-sensei avait la réputation d'être un sadique, et c'était une réputation méritée. Si l'Uzumaki et le Nara n'en étaient pas sûr, maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Ils savaient que l'Uchiwa était sadique, ils ne voulaient plus revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu _cette journée-là._

- Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression que tu as démontré un peu de ton sadisme, soupira le ninja copieur.

- Moi? Jamais, s'exclama l'ainé Uchiwa avec innocence.

- …

- Shisui, commença-Kurenai. L'innocence ne te sied pas.

- Un peu de sérieux, maintenant, ordonna-Asuma.

Ino et Hinata acquiescèrent, elles ne voulaient pas perdre plus de temps qu'elles avaient déjà perdu. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il semblait que la Hyuuga n'était pas froide envers tout le monde. Ino était une exception. Depuis la première pratique des équipes, la Hyuuga et la Yamanaka avait développé une amitié solide. La blonde savait aussi les raisons du changement de la noire, elle les taisait avec beaucoup de volonté. Shikamaru et Naruto n'avaient pas encore réussi à la faire parler, et c'était déjà un exploit de pouvoir argumenter contre ces deux là. En fait, dans Konoha, seul Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru, et Ibiki tenait tête au duo. L'un parce que son fils n'était pas encore de son niveau dans ce domaine, le seconde parce que l'interrogatoire était son domaine de prédiction.

- Aujourd'hui, la formation sera légèrement différente de la semaine dernière, commença-Kurenai. Nous vous avons fait travailler un peu dans les domaines souvent oubliées, mais maintenant, nous allons travailler votre travail d'équipe.

- Mais nous ne faisons pratiquement que ça dans nos formations d'équipe, contesta-Sakura.

- Avec vos coéquipiers, mais cette fois, ce sera avec des membres d'une autre équipe. Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke feront équipes ensembles. Sakura, Chôji et Shino feront la seconde équipe. La dernière sera composée de Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata et Tetsuya, expliqua le ninja copieur. Le but est simple : Nous capturer!

- Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke chercheront à me capturer, conclut-Shisui. Sakura, Chôji et Shino devront capturer Kurenai. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata et Tetsuya devront capturer Kakashi ou Asuma.

- Question, fit-Sasuke.

- Oui?

- On a le droit à tout?

- Non, nous ne voulons aucun ninjutsu, informa-Asuma.

- Pourquoi, contesta l'Uchiwa.

- Simplement parce que nous voulons que vous élaborer des stratégies d'attaques qui se passent de votre ninjutsu. Si jamais vous êtes à court de chakra, même si nous savons qu'un d'entre vous à _beaucoup_ moins de chance que ça arrive, vous pourrez compter sur autre chose.

- Finalement, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la formation, sourit-Kakashi en disparaissant via le shunshin.

Tous les jounins suivirent l'exemple du retardataire de Konoha. Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji se tournèrent vers Naruto. Geste aucunement imité par les autres.

- T'as une idée?

- Quelles sont nos forces, interrogea l'Uzumaki.

- Sans ninjutsu, Hinata est à court du Byakugan, Shino ne peut utiliser ses insectes, Chôji ne peut utiliser ses techniques familiales comme Ino et moi-même. Impossible d'utiliser les techniques de Tetsuya et même de Sasuke, informa le Nara. Nous n'avons qu'accès à tes sens et ceux de Kiba sans oublier le genjutsu de Sakura.

- Matériel, demanda encore le jinchûriki.

- Nous avons du fil ninja, des parchemins explosifs, des kunais en quantité, shurikens en quantité et même des senbons. Nous avons aussi trois chaines, 20 pilules de soldats, 30 fumigènes et trois rouleaux de bandages, énuméra l'Akimichi. Sans oublier que nous avons six radios.

- En passant, nos jounins ont déjà nommés nos équipes, pourquoi faites-vous cela avec votre équipe original, s'incrusta l'Inuzuka.

- Kiba, commença-Naruto. Nous sommes une équipe spécialisée dans la capture, vous êtes spécialisés dans le suivit et celle de Sasuke est spécialisée dans l'attaque. Nous savons ce que nous devons faire, nous formons notre plan d'attaque. Après tout, plus que nous sommes de cerveau, plus qu'un plan fonctionne. Ils nous ont donné des équipes, ça, je suis d'accord, mais qui nous a dit que nous ne pouvons pas agir en groupe. L'unité est le meilleur moyen pour capturer plusieurs cibles de niveau nettement supérieur aux nôtres.

Le blond apportait un bon point, l'Inuzuka n'aimait pas ça, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Après tout, comme venait le dire Naruto, il était spécialisé dans le suivit.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi…

Le regroupement de genin se pencha et pour la première fois, ils écoutèrent un plan extrêmement complexe venant du blond et du Nara. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'Uzumaki rajouta un détail augmentant leur possibilité de réussite. Après, on se demandait pourquoi il était la recrue de l'année quand il créait un tel plan simplement avec son esprit. Au final, chacun était à leur position. Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shino et Sasuke possédaient une radio. Hinata, car elle dirigeait l'attaque des filles, Shino parce qu'il s'occupait de Tetsuya et Chôji. Naruto et Kiba, car ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir repérer les jounins. Shikamaru parce qu'il dirigeait l'attaque. Sasuke, car il était l'attaquant principal.

Bien que l'attaque fût bien coordonnée, elle échoua. Ce n'était pas à cause d'un mauvais plan, loin de là. En fait, les jounins attendaient un tel plan venant de l'équipe spécialisée dans la capture. Finalement, c'est tout le contraire qui se produisit. Naruto fût capturé par Shisui, Shikamaru par Kakashi, Hinata par Asuma et Tetsuya par Kurenai. L'un prit par la vitesse, le second par la force, la troisième par l'inattention et le dernier par un genjutsu. Le quatuor était fermement maintenu devant les autres genins.

- Vous aviez un bon plan, Naruto et Shikamaru l'ont bien détaillé et bien mis en marche, mais pourtant, nous avons réussi à capturer quatre de vos comparses. Pour quelles raisons à votre avis? Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous aider, interrogea-Kurenai.

- Leur capacité physique, proposa-Shino.

- Leur compétence, essaya-Sakura.

- L'inattention, haussa-Kiba.

- Non, coupa-Kakashi.

Des points d'interrogations se mirent à danser dans le regard des genins fraichement promus. Les jounins soupirèrent avant que Shisui prit la parole.

- Qui était à la tête de votre plan?

- Naruto et Shikamaru, répondit-Ino.

- Et?

- Hinata nous dirigeait, continua-Sakura.

- Et Tetsuya était un des attaquants principaux de notre plan, finit-Kiba.

- Notre but n'était pas de voir votre travail d'équipe, avoua-Kurenai. En fait, notre but était de savoir si vous serez prêt à vous sacrifier à la place d'une personne.

- Shikamaru et Naruto était à la tête du plan. S'ils sont tués, le plan n'a plus de dirigeant ce qui crée une cacophonie au sein de l'équipe. Ils étaient les stratèges de votre plan. Dans les temps de la guerre, ils auraient été les principales cibles puisqu'ils pourraient mettre fin à la guerre avec leur stratégie. Aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé qu'ils devaient absolument être protégés, expliqua-Shisui.

- Shikamaru était seul à l'arrière, une cible facile, continua-Kakashi. Naruto était à l'avant, en plein champs de bataille. Bien qu'il fût à la bonne position pour un être comme lui, quelqu'un aurait dû rester à ses cotés.

- Hinata dirigeait les kunoichis, se rajouta-Kurenai. Si elle était capturée, Ino et Sakura n'avait plus de dirigeant pour leur attaque, elles devenaient alors inutile.

- Si nous avons choisi de prendre Tetsuya au lieu de Sasuke, c'est pour une raison précise, conclut-Asuma. Si Sasuke était l'attaquant principal, Tetsuya était l'attaquant secondaire, mais le soutient principal après l'élimination des filles. Dans son rôle de soutient, il prend une place nettement plus importante que l'attaquant principal qui devient alors une cible facile. Une fois le soutient éliminé, il devient facile de pouvoir détruire un plan.

- En d'autres mots, résuma-Kurenai. Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata et Tetsuya étaient les piliers de votre plan. Un pilier doit absolument être protégé pour éviter qu'il tombe dans les mains d'ennemis comme présentement. Ils auraient pu être torturé, tué ou même assimilé…

- Assimilé, questionna-Sakura avec confusion.

- Assimilé est un terme propre aux shinobis. Esclave est son synonyme. Un shinobi assimilé est, en fait, un esclave d'un pays donné. Cependant, puisqu'il est toujours possible de les sauver, ils ne prennent pas le titre d'esclave, mais bien d'assimilé. Il se fond dans une société malgré lui, il n'a pas le choix. Les raisons peuvent être nombreuses : Sceau d'esclavage, pression, torture, sceau de volonté ou encore même simplement la peur de mourir, expliqua-Shisui.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata et Tetsuya furent finalement relâchés. Le premier se retourna vers Shisui avec une aura de mort, l'Uchiwa n'y avait pas été tendre avec les déplacements instantanés.

- Désolé, il fallait que je quitte la zone rapidement, balaya son Co-sensei.

- Et vous étiez obligés de me donner un mal de cœur? Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais ces déplacements me donnent le tournis. C'est comme si vous me tourniez sur place pendant trois heures!

- Les risques du métier.

- Cette semaine, vous aurez surement vos premières missions de rang C, informa-Kakashi. Vous devez toujours penser à l'importance de vos coéquipiers sur le terrain même si vous croyiez être leur cible. La formation est finie, nous vous laissons la journée pour réfléchir.

- Shika, tu viens, on va aller terminer notre conversation, sourit le blond.

- Avec plaisir.

Le duo quitta la zone d'entrainement laissant 12 personnes surprises. Shisui et Asuma se regardèrent avant de soupirer. Quand un sujet intéressait ces deux là, c'était impossible de le leur faire oublier. Le nombre d'arguments qu'ils se lançaient, leur réflexion et même la quantité de temps qu'ils prenaient pour simplement discuter, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'abandonnait leur point de vue.

**Trois jours plus tard**

L'équipe dix était réuni, pour la première fois, à 9h du matin dans le bureau du Hokage. Le quatuor avait une idée de la demande de convocation reçue, ce serait surement leur première mission de rang C.

- J'imagine que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre convocation, sourit-Hiruzen. Asuma m'a fait part de son désir que vous effectuez votre première mission de rang C, puisqu'elles prennent plus de temps, il vous a donc convoqué pour ce matin. Vous êtes la première équipe de votre génération à recevoir une mission de rang C, les autres suivront surement dans quelques jours.

- Enfin, se murmura le blond.

- La mission est simple, un convoi de matériaux doit se rendre à Taki no Kuni. Votre mission consiste à les protéger de bandits.

- Question, fit-Naruto.

- Oui, mon petit blondinet.

- La mission n'a pas la possibilité de rencontrer les shinobis qui s'affrontent à nos frontières depuis une semaine déjà?

- La probabilité y est, mais elle est trop mince pour qu'elle représente un véritable risque.

- Et bien, s'intégra-Shikamaru. Si nous calculons que nous prendrons qu'environ une heure à nos frontières, mais que les combats ont un intervalle de 30 minutes à deux heures et qu'ils se situent plus à l'est que notre route possible, il est vrai que la probabilité est mince. Cependant, nous savons que les shinobis d'Iwa se promènent régulièrement sur toute la frontière pour bloquer le chemin ou prendre à contre-pied leur cible, la probabilité de les rencontrer grimpe d'un bond. De plus, leurs déplacements ne sont pas stables. Si, un jour, ils se situent plus au Nord-est, le lendemain, ils peuvent être au Nord-Ouest. Cela ne provoque-t-il pas un danger plus élevé?

- Vous savez, commença-Hiruzen. Que vous avez raisons, alors pourquoi poser la question?

- Simple mesure de sécurité, un manque d'attention est très bien possible pour quiconque, nous voulions savoir si vous avez réfléchi à toutes ses probabilités avant de nous confier la mission, haussa-Shikamaru.

- Il est très sécuritaire, expliqua-Naruto en haussant les épaules. J'ai pris l'habitude de poser les questions avant lui pour éviter des discussions de trois heures avant d'arriver au sujet principal.

Un bruit étrange vint du Nara, mais tous pouvaient deviner qu'il boudait.

- Seul Asuma vous accompagnera sur cette mission, j'ai besoin de Shisui à Konoha. La cargaison vous attend à la porte Nord du village dans 25 minutes. Équipez-vous et rejoignez-les.

L'équipe dix quitta, les genins se séparèrent, chacun sachant le rôle qu'ils avaient à jouer dans l'équipe. Naruto alla à la rencontre des marchands en question. Ils attendaient dans un restaurant. Le blond avait reçu l'information d'Asuma quelques secondes avant leur séparation.

- Vous êtes les marchands en charge du convoi vers Taki no Kuni, demanda-Naruto.

- Oui, c'est nous, répondit une voix de jeune fille.

- Je suis un membre de l'équipe chargée de votre protection, je voudrai savoir ce que l'on risque de rencontrer pendant le chemin. Je sais déjà que nous devons vous protéger contre les bandits, mais pourrait-il y avoir d'autres personnes.

- Surement des mercenaires, informa la même voix. Le convoi n'est pas très important, mais la protection est une priorité. Il y a aussi les problèmes aux frontières qui nous ont faits peur. Nous ne voulions pas arriver au milieu d'une bataille par mégarde. Pourquoi ces questions?

- Pour avoir de l'information, je sais que vous avez déjà dit vos raisons à notre Kage, mais nous ne recevons que l'ordre de mission et non les raisons qui vous poussent à demander protection. Mon équipe et moi-même aimons être informés des dangers possibles de la mission pour être bien préparé. Après tout, la préparation est à la base d'une mission réussite.

- Ravie de savoir que vous prenez vos missions au sérieux, fit-elle. Alors, je vous dis à bientôt.

- Moi de même.

Le blond quitta, parlé avec les clients lui permettaient de savoir s'ils cachaient quelques choses ou non. Leur mouvement du corps les trahissait plus souvent. Les marchands étaient, tous les deux, honnêtes. Il n'avait détecté aucun mensonge. Il partit informer ses coéquipiers.

- La peur, les bandits et les mercenaires sont donc les raisons de leur demande, résuma-Shikamaru.

- Oui, je n'ai pas senti de mensonge. Je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible, mais je crois que nous pouvons leur faire confiance sur les raisons de demander protection.

- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet, Naruto, c'est juste une mission de rang C, s'agita-Ino.

- Tu serais étonné de savoir combien de personnes mentent sur le niveau réel de leur mission pour économiser de l'argent ou simplement parce qu'il en manque. J'ai souvent écouté grand-père recevoir les rapports de mission de rang C qui augmentait de rang en cours de route parce que le client voulait économiser son argent. Résultat : Des genins comme nous finissaient morts sur une soi-disant mission de rang C.

- Oh…

L'étonnement était maintenant l'émotion dominante dans l'atmosphère. Le quatuor s'était réuni à coté de la porte, pas visible par leurs clients. Ils parlaient à voix basse pour se donner leurs armes ou simplement l'information. Shikamaru était alerte, observant les faits et gestes de leurs clients espérant n'y voir aucune nervosité. Ino gardait une attitude confiante malgré la révélation du blond. Chôji répartissait les armes qu'il avait amenées.

- Nous devrions y aller, Asuma-sensei arrive, informa le Nara.

Le quatuor se sépara pour arriver dans différente direction. Naruto arriva dans le même chemin qu'Asuma étant donné que c'était la route de chez lui. Un peu comme les trois autres qui arrivaient par les routes de leur maison.

- Nous sommes tous réunis, dit-Asuma. Êtes-vous prêts, Akimi? Eisuke?

- Oui. Nous prendrons une semaine à arriver à Taki à notre rythme si nous ne rencontrons pas de problème technique.

Par problème technique, le couple parlait de problème de transport et non des possibles attaques qu'ils pourraient subir. Ce n'était pas rare que des clients évitaient de parler d'un sujet dangereux, ils ne voulaient pas attirer la malchance sur eux. Akimi était une jeune femme tout à fait modeste, des cheveux châtains avec un regard noisette. Assez grande pour une jeune femme, elle était plutôt mince. Eisuke était un homme robuste, habitué de travailler manuellement. Grand, il dépassait Asuma de plusieurs pouces, sa chevelure était noir et son regard pers, il était assez bien bâti.

Le quatuor se mit en route, leur objectif bien en tête. Naruto protégeait l'arrière du convoi pour permettre à ses sens de prendre le relai, Chôji était à l'avant pour protéger des premières attaques. Shikamaru et Ino s'était positionnés dans les cotés pour immobiliser et protéger les possibles attaques. Asuma tenait compagnie au duo en se tenant un peu à l'arrière.

Le danger n'était pas immédiat, leur avancé lente. Le groupe de shinobi restait sur leurs gardes malgré l'absence de menace imminente. Le blond laissait ses sens prendre le relai, ressentant les combats qui avaient lieu sur la frontière. Présentement, ils étaient plus à l'Est.

Les premières journées de marche se passèrent en silence, chacun évitant de parler pour ne pas rendre nerveux les marchands. Ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus fébriles, ils avaient réellement peur des combats de la frontière. Il y eut quelques charges de bandits, mais jamais ces bandits n'atteignirent leur client, la protection étant bien assurée.

- Naruto, nous approchons de la frontière. Où devrait-on passer, questionna-Asuma.

- Les combats sont plus à l'Ouest aujourd'hui, cependant de nombreux shinobis ratissent la frontière. Je ne peux dire s'ils sont des alliés ou des ennemis.

- Peut-on sortir du pays du feu sans en rencontrer?

- La chance est faible, mais nous pouvons, il suffit d'être extrêmement précis sur le moment que nous choisissons de traverser et d'être rapide.

- Parions sur elle, alors... Pendant la nuit, nous camperons à un kilomètre précis pour éviter de perdre du temps. S'il faut être précis, il vaut mieux être prêt pour n'importe quel moment.

- C'est dangereux, mais la meilleure solution, approuva-Shikamaru en se rajoutant dans la conversation.

- Surtout en ce moment, approuva le blondinet. Les combats sont de moins en moins loin, la puissance relâchée aussi. Cela signifie que la cible s'affaiblit drôlement rapidement. Il y a même qu'un risque qu'elle soit capturée cette nuit.

- À ce point, s'exclama-Ino.

- Et bien, en calculant que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle combat régulièrement aux frontières à des intervalles réguliers. Je dirai que c'est normal qu'elle s'affaiblie, personne n'est invincible.

- Donc ce soir risque d'être plus dangereux, devrons-nous attendre jusqu'à demain, demanda-Eisuke.

- Devrions-nous?

La question à un milliard de ryos! Au final, il fut décidé qu'ils avanceront jusqu'à qu'ils soient à deux kilomètres de la frontière. De cette façon, ils pouvaient prévoir les mouvements des shinobis ainsi que de leur cible.

- Ino, va chercher de l'eau. Shikamaru, va chercher du bois. Chôji, prépare la tente. Naruto, surveille les alentours, ordonna-Asuma.

- Oui, sensei!

Quatre réponses simultanées. Naruto s'éloigna légèrement du campement pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il était, certes, très fiables lorsqu'il y avait du bruit, mais le blond préférait le calme. Ça ne lui donnait pas de migraine et il évitait ainsi d'être déconcentré rapidement. S'assoyant sur une roche, le blond ferma ses yeux derrière son bandeau, il était au bord de la rivière, la même qu'Ino venait de prendre leur eau.

Il inspira et expira calmement, la forêt calma ses battements de cœur à un tel point qu'on n'avait l'impression qu'il était en harmonie avec la nature. Ses sens prirent place, il suivit avec attention les déplacements des différents shinobis qu'il ressentait autre que ses coéquipiers.

Tout autour de lui était ressenti, c'est même pour ça qu'une heure plus tard, le blond sursauta. Des shinobis venaient de changer de trajectoire, ils venaient vers leur campement. À la vitesse qu'ils allaient, ils arriveraient dans moins de cinq minutes. Le blondinet rejoignit rapidement le campement où ses coéquipiers s'activaient...

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, interrogea le Sarutobi.

- Cinq shinobis de niveau jounin se dirigent vers notre position.

- Ino, Chôji, éloignez les clients! Naruto, Shikamaru, soyez prêts!

- Oui!

Le blond et le brun s'occupèrent des clients, cherchant à les mettre en sécurité avec leur cargaison. La deuxième moins importante que la première, mais il valait mieux laisser de la place. L'Uzumaki et le Nara se cachèrent dans les arbres, suivit par leur sensei qui avait éteint le feu. S'ils pouvaient éviter de combattre, ce serait mieux pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à faire face à des shinobis de niveau jounin surtout sur leur première mission de rang C!

Le blond se concentra, cinq shinobis atterrirent dans la zone qu'ils occupaient il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Il sentit le Nara se crisper.

- Des personnes y étaient, je vous le jure, sempai, s'exclama un qui semblait être dans les plus jeunes.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire. Les traces sont précipités, ils nous ont sentis, mais ils n'ont pus aller bien loin.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas les poursuivre?

- Eiji, il y avait sept personnes dans cette clairière, hors, quatre traces ont quitté, y reste donc trois shinobis.

- Ils ont peut-être partis par les arbres, proposa un autre.

- Non, leur meilleure stratégie serait de rester au moins trois personnes derrières. Nous voyons des traces de roues, deux personnes doivent avoir quitté avec leur client...

- Il y aurait donc cinq shinobis, c'est trop, s'exclama celui qui serait Eiji.

- Avec nous à leur frontière? Je ne crois pas...

- Fouillez-moi la zone!

Naruto se pencha vers Shikamaru, il était le seul à comprendre la totalité de la conversation.

- Iwa, murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Oui, répondit son coéquipier avec le même ton. Asuma nous fait signe de s'en aller, nous n'avons pas la capacité de leur faire face...

- Et le laisser derrière, s'étonna le blond.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, il va tenter de les attirer ailleurs pour nous permettre de rejoindre Ino et Chôji.

Le jinchûriki hocha la tête, Asuma était le seul à pouvoir les fuir. Le blond espérait seulement que les shinobis ennemis tomberaient dans le piège. Shikamaru et lui ne pouvaient combattre plusieurs jounins. Un seul, peut-être, avec un travail d'équipe exemplaire. Naruto n'était pas stupide, ils n'étaient que des genins, après tout. Un bruit venant de la direction du Sarutobi avertit l'Uzumaki de l'éminence de leur fuite.

- Avez-vous entendu, Buichi-sempai?

- Oui, Eiji, ils essaient de fuir. Eiji, Chigiru, Hantarô, suivez-les! Rei et moi-même vérifions les environs.

Trois shinobis partirent derrière Asuma, le Sarutobi pesta dans sa barde. Il avait essayé de tous les amener. Maintenant, Naruto et Shikamaru étaient pris contre ce dénommé Rei et ce Buichi. Naruto empêcha le Nara de bouger, celui lui envoya un coup de coude interrogateur.

- Deux sont encore dans la zone, expliqua, le plus bas possible, Naruto.

Shikamaru déglutit, le moindre bruit pourrait être leur mort. Les deux le savaient, dire que ce n'était qu'une mission de rang C. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des combats perdurent aux frontières?

- Nous savons que vous êtes là, commença-Buichi. Impossible de fuir, montrez-vous! Vous êtes assez silencieux, mais vous n'égalez pas _mon_ niveau. Allez, sortez, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Buichi regarda Rei, il démontrait un arbre en particulier. Il se rapprocha en souriant sadiquement. Deux personnes étaient encore dans la clairière. Maintenant qu'il les avait trouvées, le jounin ne devait que les battre et les tuer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher éternellement, sourit le jounin d'Iwa.

Il frappa l'arbre. Celui-ci craqua avant de s'effondrer, deux ombres sautèrent, l'un pour atterrir derrière lui, l'autre devant Rei. C'était deux adolescents, chacun avec un bandeau de Konoha. Le dénommé Buichi était costaud, ses cheveux vert-forêt étaient sauvage, ses yeux orangés, perçant. Rei était blond aux yeux bleus. Moins costaud, plus fins que son chef, il semblait être le plus rapide.

- Des genins, se révolta-Rei.

Naruto prit une position défensive, le Nara fit de même. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais si jamais ils pourraient fuir...

- Tant pis, c'est mieux que rien, haussa le chef de la petite troupe. Après tout, nous ne pouvons espérer des combats comme ceux contre le shinobi de Kiri.

- Nous l'avons capturé malgré tout, sempai, sourit-Rei.

Le jinchûriki fronça les sourcils, ils étaient peut-être des genins, mais la règle d'un shinobi n'était-elle pas de ne pas sous-estimer leurs adversaires? Naruto sentit le dénommé Rei partir vers Shikamaru, son coéquipier fut repoussé dans la forêt environnante dans la direction d'Ino et Chôji. Si seulement il pouvait faire la même chose.

- Tu seras donc mon adversaire, j'espère que tu m'offriras une bonne défense, ria-Buichi.

Le jounin partit vers le genin, Naruto devint sérieux en sentant la vitesse de déplacement. Il ne pourrait rivaliser avec une telle vitesse. Il put esquiver les premiers coups, plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Pour une fois, le blond remercia son handicap, son instinct était devenu trois fois plus puissantes grâce à ça. Il sauta en s'éloignant, le corps à corps n'était pas possible.

- Un peu mieux de ce que j'ai déjà vu...

Son répertoire en ninjutsu était nulle, mais il y restait ses clones, essayer une fuite serait possible avec la quantité incroyable de clone solide il pouvait faire.

**- Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**

C'était l'un des seuls ninjutsu qu'il pouvait se permettre. Une centaine de Naruto apparut dans la zone, les yeux de son ennemis s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Qu'un genin puisse faire une telle technique, c'était un exploit rare. Buichi sourit, peut-être que le gamin ne serait pas si ennuyeux. Il partit à l'attaque, les clones se dispersant à chaque coup.

Naruto profita de la mêlée pour fuir, il ne pouvait vaincre son adversaire, il était trop inexpérimenté et faible. Il n'avait pas de ninjutsu à proprement parler puisse qu'il peinait à se rappeler des signes adéquats. Le blond ne pouvait qu'espérer que son plan fonctionne à merveille. S'il avait le temps de se rendre soit vers Asuma, soit vers ses coéquipiers. Il avait une chance de survie. Une très grande chance qui, pour le moment, était nulle.

Buichi finit de disperser les clones, le blond en avait profité pour fuir. Une bonne stratégie pour un genin, dommage que ce gamin était un capteur. Surtout que cet enfant lui rappelait vaguement celui dans le bingo book. Le jounin d'Iwa n'en était pas sûr, mais les caractéristiques du gamin correspondaient. Un bandeau sur ses yeux pour cacher sa cécité, sa filiation avec Konoha, cheveux blonds, capacité de percevoir les environs. Plus qu'il y pensait, plus que l'évidence le frappait. Deux capteurs dans la même journée, ce serait la plus grande chance qu'il aurait. Il ne manquait plus qu'à retracer le genin.

_«Genin étant très axé sur la furtivité, je peine à le retracer comme s'il était habitué de fuir des shinobis de mon calibre»_ remarqua le jounin.

Pourtant, il repéra Naruto. Le jeune jinchûriki sauta, il était plus rapide dans les arbres. Il sentait un cours d'eau, ses coéquipiers plus au sud et son sensei plus à l'Est. Faire demi-tour serait un danger qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, Asuma était pris avec trois jounins. En gros, le blond ne pouvait pas prendre un chemin ou l'autre. Pour le premier, il devrait être nettement plus rapide que son poursuivant ce qu'il n'était pas. Le second, il serait une cible facile pour abattre son sensei.

Il sentit le jounin atterrir en face de lui, le jounin l'avait encore pris de vitesse. Naruto pesta, son unique moyen serait de l'affronter, mais pourtant la différence de niveau était flagrante. L'Uzumaki n'avait presque plus d'atout dans sa manche, s'il réussissait à faire tomber son ennemi dans un piège, peut-être, mais serait-ce suffisant?

- Cesse de fuir, tu n'as aucun endroit où aller! Ton sensei doit survivre à trois de mes shinobis et ton coéquipier doit survivre à Rei.

- Sauf que vous oubliez un détail, Buichi-san, sourit le blond. Des genins se tiennent en équipe!

- Et tu crois vraiment que tes autres coéquipiers pourront abattre mon shinobi…

- Qui a dit qu'ils allaient l'abattre, s'étonna-Naruto. Non, vous êtes une équipe de traqueur, nous sommes une équipe de capture…

Buichi perdit son sourire, si Rei se faisait capturer, un échange pourrait arriver. Rei contre le blond. À moins qu'il abandonne Rei pour le petit blondinet ce serait une idée, Iwa ne pouvait pas se passer de capteur, c'était pourquoi ils avaient été envoyés pour capturer ce Yagura.

- Un shinobi est fait pour être sacrifier, remarqua-Buichi.

- Et vos informations que contient ce shinobi tomberaient entre les mains de Konoha. Puisqu'il est jounin, il doit contenir des informations cruciales de votre pays. Je ne suis qu'un genin, si vous me capturez, je ne suis d'aucune utilité.

- Mais tu es un capteur, des informations contre un tel shinobi, je crois qu'Iwa prendrait la deuxième option.

- Qui vous dit que je suis réellement un capteur, haussa le blond. Je ne suis qu'un shinobi aveugle qui se fie à ses oreilles et son nez pour survivre.

- Nous savons que Konoha possède deux capteurs. La première est un membre du clan Inuzuka que nous avons déjà manqué capturer et le second… est un shinobi blond portant son bandeau sur ses yeux pour cacher sa cécité. Ne crois-tu pas que tu réponds à cette description?

- Attend une seconde, je suis blond, fit mine de s'étonner Naruto.

Parfois, le jinchûriki aimait bien son talent en tant que comédien. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait déstabiliser un jounin. Bon, Buichi ignorait que le blond avait déjà vu par le passé, mais c'était un détail. Un détail insignifiant, enfin, de son avis.

- Oui, tu es blond, cligna-Buichi, sous le choc jusqu'à la réalisation le frappe.

- …

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI, rugit-il.

- Je suis aveugle! Je vois que du noir, comment pourrais-je savoir que je suis blond, expliquez-moi, s'exclama le blond en essayant de paraître le plus déstabilisé possible.

Échec de la duperie. Le blond dut éviter le coup plus que dévastateur du jounin enragé. Naruto savait qu'il avait poussé sa chance trop loin. Bon, il avait essayé la duperie, maintenant, il ne manquait plus que la chance en tant que telle. Le jinchûriki esquiva du mieux possible les attaques, ses mouvements étaient trop lents. Après un coup qu'il reçut dans l'abdomen, il s'écroula, le souffle coupé. Il se sentit être levé par le col. Ses deux mains essayèrent de détacher celles de son adversaire. Il savait maintenant la raison de son surnom, il était petit. L'Uzumaki sentait la respiration de son adversaire sur son visage, ses pieds essayèrent de le frapper malgré l'absence de surface solide sous eux.

- Mais qu'il est combattant, le gamin, s'exclama-Buichi.

À ce moment, son coéquipier atterrit à coté de lui, de nombreuses blessures visibles.

- Ce qui est arrivé?

- Le gamin que je poursuivais à rejoint ses coéquipiers, je me suis fait prendre dans leurs pièges. J'ai croisé Eiji, ils ont perdu le jounin. Ils vont revenir dans quelques minutes. Je vois que tu as attrapé l'enfant.

- Il m'a donné de la peine, mais je l'ai finalement eu.

Naruto se tordit un peu et frappa, son coup atteint le tibia de son ennemi. Il se sentit tomber, le blond atterrit et essaya une fuite stratégique. Dommage qu'ils étaient maintenant deux. Ses bras lui furent bloqués douloureusement dans le dos.

- Buichi-sempai, est-ce que ça va?

- Pris par surprise, Rei. Ce gamin est sauvage.

- Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point, sourit le blond.

Son aura était animalière, son sourire sadique. Rei retint difficilement le blondinet. C'était comme si une entité avait pris possession du gamin. Naruto ressentit une soif de sang, celle qu'il devinait venir du Kyuubi sceller dans son sein. Pour le moment, il ne put juguler la colère, la rage d'être pris si facilement. Un chakra rouge se mit à l'entourer, derrière son bandeau, ses yeux rendus écarlate étaient fendus. Ses marques de moustache se définirent, sa force augmenta.

- Assomme-le, ordonna-Buichi.

Ce fut les derniers mots que le blond entendit, un coup le frappa sur un point de pression au niveau du cou. Sa conscience s'envola alors que le chakra revenait dans son corps. Rei leva le gamin et le mit sur son épaule.

- Nous devrions rejoindre le campement, Buichi-sempai.

- Eiji, Chigiru et Hantarô, vous voilà de retour. Un peu amoché, mais bon. Retournons au campement, nous avons capturé un genin de Konoha.

- D'accord, répondirent les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Eiji avait de nombreuses blessures au niveau des bras et des jambes, il avait les cheveux argentés et des yeux verts. Chigiru avait été un peu plus chanceux, seulement trois égratignures. Celui-ci était chauve aux yeux noirs. Par contre, Hantarô semblait avoir passé dans une tornade ainsi qu'un marécage. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient tous ébouriffés, il avait des yeux bleutés.

- Si je recroise ce jounin, je lui fais payer ce qu'il m'a fait, se répétait-il tout bas.

Les shinobis d'Iwa se mirent en route, ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de combattre les autres shinobis de Konoha. De plus, ils étaient en tort, ils devaient sortir des frontières le plus vite possible avant que des Anbus du village caché des feuilles se décident de se pointer.

Avec l'équipe dix, Shikamaru avait rejoint Ino et Chôji, il attendait avec impatience son coéquipier blond. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'il vit apparaître Asuma. Il fronça les sourcils, où était Naruto?

- Avez-vous vu Naruto, interrogea-Shikamaru avec espoir.

- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, s'étonna-Asuma.

- Au départ, oui, mais on a été séparé. J'ai réussi à rejoindre Ino et Chôji, nous avons réussi à faire fuir le jounin qui m'attaquait. Naruto n'est jamais revenu…

- Cela ne signifie qu'une chose, soupira le Sarutobi. Il s'est fait capturer.

- Capturer? Pourquoi le capturer? Ils pourraient le tuer, s'exclama-Ino.

- Il est un capteur enregistré dans le bingo book. S'ils ont lu récemment le bingo book, ils ne le tueraient pas. Surtout que c'est Iwa qui le recherche activement. Non, Naruto doit avoir été capturé.

- Que va-t-on faire, questionna-Chôji. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser entre les mains d'Iwa.

- Pour le moment, espérons qu'il soit débrouillard parce que nous ne pouvons pas aller le rechercher. Naruto a lui-même spécifié qu'il y avait de nombreux shinobis parcourant la frontière. J'imagine qu'ils sont tous d'Iwa. J'ai entendu qu'ils ont finalement capturés leur cible, nous ne pouvons les attaquer, ce serait un suicide.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser entre leurs mains, s'indigna la Yamanaka.

- Et que veux-tu faire? Attaquer un camp d'une vingtaine de shinobi de grade jounin? Vous êtes des genins, riposta-Asuma. Il vaut mieux avertir l'Hokage, il saura quoi faire. Pour le moment, continuons la mission, je vais avertir mon père.

Sur ces mots, Asuma quitta la clairière où ils avaient trouvés refuge. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour éviter d'être entendu, il frappa un arbre de rage. Il avait échoué à protéger un de ses élèves! Le Sarutobi serra le poing en se mordant les lèvres, il espérait vraiment que le blond était simplement capturé. Lui-même avait du mal à se convaincre, mais il était sûr que c'était l'unique chose qu'Iwa aurait tenté. Tuer un gamin aveugle même shinobi, cela aurait été un coup dur à la fierté du pays. De plus, Naruto était le sosie du Yondaime, cela serait idiot d'Iwa de l'éliminer. C'est avec la rage qu'il invoqua un oiseau messager. Il écrivit rapidement le mémo avant de laisser l'oiseau partir.

- À l'Hokage, dit-il.

Le rapace partit dans la direction de Konoha, c'était le plus rapide oiseau qu'il possédait. Asuma espérait que son père allait réagir rapidement…

Naruto se réveilla avec un mal de tête, il avait les deux mains liées dans son dos. Il était attaché à une autre personne qui semblait inconsciente. Le blond ressentait de nombreuses signatures étrangères, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Il avait été capturé. Sa première mission de rang C et le voilà embarqué dans une histoire qui dépassait l'entendement. Le blondinet se demandait maintenant où était sa part de chance dans le monde. Et bien, devoir survivre toute son enfance, vivre en étant ignoré et dénigré par la plupart de ses camarades de classe et maintenant être capturé par des shinobis d'Iwa. Oui, Naruto avait de quoi se demander où était sa chance légitime.

- Le gamin est réveillé, Buichi-sempai, entendit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Laissez-le tranquille, pour le moment, on lève le camp.

- D'accord!

L'Uzumaki se doutait maintenant où il était, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis sa capture? Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, la personne se réveillait, enfin, il n'était pas sûr. Les mouvements semblaient de plus en plus alarmés signe que l'inconnu s'était réellement réveillé.

- Droguez-le, ordonna une autre voix. Il ne doit pas être capable de se libérer!

Naruto sentit l'approcha d'un shinobi, il s'accroupit dans son dos, ayant pour but de droguer l'autre prisonnier.

- Tout doux, Yagura-san, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite drogue, juste assez pour te maintenir dans un état comatique.

Les yeux du jinchûriki s'élargirent, c'était vraiment Yagura, l'autre prisonnier. Finalement, l'hypothèse de Shikamaru était juste. Il sentit l'adolescent, car il savait qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, cessé de bouger. La drogue l'empêchant de se mouvoir rapidement ou de tenter de s'évader. Naruto sentit la tête de l'adolescent tomber sur son dos, il peinait à maintenir son corps droit. L'homme s'éloigna et on les laissa seuls, la voix engourdie de l'adolescent retentit dans ses oreilles…

- Qui es-tu, murmura-t-il.

- Uzumaki Naruto, répondit-il dans le même ton de voix.

- Yagura, fit-il faiblement.

- Hé, vous deux, cria une voix à leur encontre. Fermez-là!

Le blond essaya de trouver une position confortable, l'adolescent essayait de suivre ses mouvements, mais il était trop sous médication pour vraiment tenter de l'aider. Les deux prisonniers finirent par abandonner, Naruto prit une position où son comparse pouvait se reposer. Il sentit le corps du shinobi de Kiri se détendre, signe qu'il s'endormait. L'Uzumaki écouta, pendant plus d'une heure, les shinobis travaillés. Finalement, on l'endormit…

**Quelques heures plus tard, à Konoha.**

- AMENEZ-MOI KAKASHI HATAKE, SHISUI ET ITACHI UCHIWA!

La voix retentit dans le village de Konoha. Elle venait de la tour du Hokage, la secrétaire s'empressa d'obéir à son supérieur. En moins de quelques minutes, les shinobis demandés étaient en face d'un Hiruzen ébranlé.

- Oui, Hokage-sama, dirent-ils parfaitement à l'unisson.

- Kakashi, tu devras rester ton équipe entre les mains d'un jounin pendant quelques jours, informa le Sandaime rapidement.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu pars en mission.

- Quel est la mission, demanda-Itachi.

En guise de réponse, Sarutobi lança le message qu'il avait réussi de son fils. Les poings de Kakashi et Shisui se crispèrent.

- Retracez Uzumaki Naruto et libérez-le des shinobis d'Iwa qui étaient à la frontière.

- Être-vous sûr qu'il est encore en vie, interrogea-Shisui. Les shinobis d'Iwa n'ont pas tendance à capturer des genins même de Konoha.

- Oui, car Naruto est reconnu comme étant un capteur. De plus, sa ressemblance avait le Yondaime est trop frappante même avec un bandeau sur ses yeux, Iwa ne le tuera pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Retrouvez-le et libérez-le!

- À vos ordres!

Les trois shinobis disparurent via le shunshin, l'heure était urgente. Kakashi réapparut où se tenaient ses élèves.

- Entrainement annulé, fit-il rapidement. Je serai hors Konoha pendant plusieurs jours, vous avez la semaine de libre.

- Pourquoi, questionna-Sakura, surprise.

- Parce que le Sandaime m'a donné une mission importante, je dois partir!

Sur ce, il disparut préparer son matériel. Shisui et Itachi avaient fait exactement la même chose à l'exception près qu'ils avertissaient leurs parents et non leurs élèves. Pour le premier, car c'était son élève qui avait été capturé. Le second, car il n'avait pas d'équipe genin.

**Avec l'équipe dix**

Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji étaient tous inquiets, leur coéquipier avait été capturé par des jounins. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, leur sensei avait envoyé un message à Konoha.

- Cessez d'être si inquiets, finit par dire Asuma. Pour le moment, Naruto ne risque rien et l'Hokage doit déjà avoir envoyé des shinobis à sa rescousse.

- Et comment êtes-vous si sûr, sensei? Notre coéquipier est entre les mains d'Iwa, le pays qui possède le plus de rancunes envers Konoha, et vous voulez que l'on cesse de s'inquiéter, s'indigna-Shikamaru.

- C'est mieux que vous soyez prêts à toute éventualité, Naruto peut très bien réussir à s'évader, il est débrouillard. En fait, je suis moins inquiet pour lui que je l'aurai été si vous étiez à sa place.

- Pourquoi, interrogea-Ino.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas autant d'importance que lui. Sa filiation en tant que capteur lui sauve la vie, sa ressemblance avec notre Yondaime, aussi. Imaginez-vous, Iwa capture un capteur très ressemblant au Yondaime Hokage, leur ennemi le plus détesté. Premier choix, ils vont essayer de l'assimiler. Deuxième choix, ils vont essayer de l'interroger pour savoir s'il a un lien avec le Yondaime. Troisième choix, ils vont faire les deux.

- Logique, murmura-Shikamaru. Mais pourquoi ressemble-t-il au Yondaime?

- Crois-tu que je connais la réponse, Shikamaru? Je sais qui lui ressemble parce que j'ai déjà vu Minato-sama en chair et en os, mais croyez-vous que je connais la raison pourquoi Naruto est son sosie? Ces renseignements nous ont été cachés. En fait, le seul avec le Sandaime à les connaitre, je crois bien que c'est Kakashi.

- Pourquoi, demanda-Chôji.

- Parce qu'il a été l'élève de Minato, sourit-Asuma. Je ne crois pas que le Yondaime ait caché ce genre de renseignement à son élève.

- Mais c'est une possibilité…

- Très, mais très mince, soupira-Asuma. Il va bientôt faire nuit, nous avons passé la frontière depuis deux heures, alors trouvons-nous un endroit pour dormir. Nous verrons demain, je suis sûr que mon père va me tenir informer et…

Asuma ne termina jamais sa phrase, il ne fit que blêmir en se rappelant les possibles menaces qu'il risque de recevoir. Le jounin savait que son père serait très mécontent de son échec surtout quand la vie de son petit-fils adoptif était en danger! Il vit un oiseau, un oiseau qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qu'il avait envoyé à l'Hokage. Il siffla, non, pas sans avoir peur de ce qu'il lirait. Le rapace descendit vers eux et atterrit sur le bras de son convocateur. Asuma détacha lentement le message qu'il lut à haute voix :

_« Kakashi, Shisui et Itachi sont envoyés pour sauver Naruto. Continuez votre mission! Asuma, je vais avoir à te parler lorsque tu seras de retour! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Naruto sera de retour sain et sauf, enfin, c'est mieux pour la survie d'une personne en particulier._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha.»_

- Vous voyez, fit-Asuma en déglutissant.

- Une personne en particulier, se murmura le Nara. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est vous, Asuma-sensei?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon père ne me menacerait jamais de cette façon…

L'argument fut balayé, peu convainquant. En fait, pas convainquant. La couleur du visage d'Asuma répondait parfaitement à leur question. Le trio soupira, ils devaient arrêter de penser au blondinet. Il était débrouillard, il serait capable de se libérer par lui-même ou sinon, les jounins envoyés pour le libérer le feraient à sa place.

**La nuit tombée, avec Naruto**

Le blondinet se réveilla à nouveau. Par la froideur de l'atmosphère, il se doutait bien qu'il faisait nuit. Il était courbaturé, attaché dans une position où il ne pouvait que subir les douleurs du voyage. Naruto se doutait qu'il avait voyagé, ses sens ne reconnaissaient pas les bruits caractéristiques de son ancien emplacement. L'adolescent et lui-même étaient à nouveau ligotés ensemble. Le jinchûriki ne ressentait plus ses armes sur lui, on les lui avait donc enlevées.

- Ne bouge pas trop, gamin, fit une voix familière.

C'était celle qui avait drogué son comparse, il semblait être plutôt gentil quand il n'avait pas les yeux de ses compagnons sur lui. C'était le garde, Naruto était réveillé et par le mouvement, l'adolescent se réveillait aussi de son sommeil forcé.

- Où suis-je, murmura-Yagura derrière lui.

Il semblait que le shinobi de Kiri venait de reprendre ses esprits, son état comatique s'était volatilisé.

- Présentement, répondit leur kidnappeur. Vous êtes près de Taki, on se dirige à Iwa.

- Pourquoi nous répondre, s'étonna-Naruto en gardant un ton bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres shinobis.

- Je ne suis pas un shinobi qui aime capturer des enfants et encore moins ceux qui me ressemblent…

- Ressemblent, s'exclama-Yagura en relevant la tête.

Son cri fut étouffé par une main, Naruto laissa ses sens prennent le relai. Aucun ne s'était réveillé, mais le shinobi avait bougé rapidement pour taire son comparse. Ce n'était pas en criant que le trio passerait inaperçu.

- Maintient un ton de voix bas, je ne voudrais pas que mes coéquipiers se réveillent, avertit le garde.

- Pourquoi, haussa-Naruto.

- Disons que vous parlez pourrait me donner le titre de traitre, expliqua la voix. Je ne suis pas très apprécié dans mon pays…

- …

- …

- En fait, détesté serait le meilleur mot.

Le blond tourna la tête vers où la voix venait, il entendait parfaitement la haine dans la voix de l'ainé. Naruto n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'il était détesté… S'il était vraiment un jinchûriki, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… Il ferma ses yeux sous son bandeau et calma sa respiration… Il entra en méditation.

Naruto sentit l'eau au niveau de ses chevilles, il enleva son bandeau et nota avec joie que sa tentative avait réussie. Il était dans son esprit, en fait, dans l'égout qui lui servait d'esprit. L'Uzumaki avança vers l'endroit qu'il savait être le démon-renard à neuf queues. En entrant, il entendit parfaitement le rire du Kyuubi.

- J'imagine que tu ris de ma situation, soupira-Naruto en regardant le renard s'approcher.

**- Et bien, rares sont les fois où ta vie devient intéressante, gamin! **

- Ravi de le savoir, ironisa le blondinet.

**- Ce shinobi d'Iwa te dit la vérité, il est un jinchûriki, celui du Yonbi pour être précis. Et celui qui te sert de compagnon est celui du Sanbi. **

- Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de poser la question, s'étonna le jeune genin. Deviens-tu moins agressifs avec le temps? La dernière fois que je t'ai parlée, tu n'arrêtais pas de grogner.

**- La dernière fois, mon hôte n'était pas entre les mains de shinobi d'Iwa, ennemi de Konoha. Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, gamin. **

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas encore mort, remarqua-Naruto.

**- …**

- C'est ce que je pensais, tu deviens plus docile…

**- NE POUSSE PAS TA CHANCE TROP LOIN, GAMIN, **rugit le Kyuubi.

- Et que vas-tu me faire, enfermer dans ta cage?

**- …**

- Je suis encore celui qui a raison. Je te laisse…

Sur ces paroles, le blond reprit contact avec la réalité. Il sentait le regard du shinobi d'Iwa sur lui.

- …

Naruto se sentit être tiré vers l'arrière, son comparse bougeait pour trouver une position plus confortable. Le blond sentit des mains les positionner d'une façon à ce que les deux étaient assis confortablement. Un gémissement de douleur vint de l'adolescent dans son dos, l'odeur métallique du sang atteignit finalement ses narines.

- Tu es blessé, remarqua-Naruto surprenant les deux shinobis.

- …

- Comment sais-tu que Yagura est blessé, interrogea leur ravisseur.

- L'odeur du sang, répondit le blondinet. Être aveugle a ses avantages…

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop bougé, ta blessure pourrait s'empirer.

- Tiens, un de nos ravisseurs s'inquiètent de notre état de santé, ironisa le shinobi de Kiri.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis comme vous…

Le shinobi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le trio fut propulsé dans leur esprit. Le blond ressentit les effets de l'environnement, il n'avait pas d'eau au niveau des chevilles, mais il n'y avait plus de vent. Il enleva à nouveau son bandeau pour voir une salle blanche où deux autres personnes se trouvaient. Il se tourna pour voir le Kyuubi.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on pouvait faire ça, Kyuubi, remarqua-Naruto.

**- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, gamin, **riposta le démon-renard enchainé.

- Hé, pas obligé d'être autant sur la défensive, Kyuubi! Je ne faisais qu'une remarque innocente.

**- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, gamin, mais l'innocence ne te sied pas. Manipulateur comme tu es, il faut toujours s'attendre à tout de ta part…**

- Ravi de savoir que je rends nerveux l'un des plus puissants démons que cette terre est portée, s'exclama le blondinet, fou de joie.

**- Ton sensei a déteint sur toi…**

Le blond balaya la remarque d'un mouvement de la main pour regarder les deux autres en pleine discussion avec leur démon respectif. Il y avait le Sanbi et l'adolescent aux cheveux grisâtres. Pour la première fois en plusieurs années, Naruto revoyait des couleurs autres que le rouge et le gris terne. Il en profita pour les détailler.

- Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à vivre dans mon esprit, se murmura-t-il.

Le shinobi d'Iwa était roux, ses vêtements rappelaient vaguement ceux d'un samouraï sauf qu'il était fuchsia. Il avait une ligne grisâtre qui traversait son visage au niveau du nez. Son bandeau était, en fait, un genre de casque que Naruto ne pouvait nommer, n'en n'ayant jamais vu. Il était vieux, c'était clair. Yagura était un adolescent plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Naruto remarqua qu'il était très petit pour quelqu'un de son âge, il se regarda en clignant des yeux.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis appelé «petit blondinet», fit-il.

**- Tu n'avais pas encore compris, **s'étonna le Kyuubi avec ironie.

- Je te ferai remarque que je ne vois rien, je ne peux donc pas comparer ma taille avec les autres! Je ne peux que ressentir des approximatifs. De plus, je ne peux vraiment pas évaluer si je suis grand ou petit à coté d'un renard mesurant minimalement 50 pieds de hauteur!

Le blond eut un geste pour montrer la réalité. Les deux autres jinchûrikis avaient maintenant une énorme goute de sueur à l'arrière de la tête. Au moins, le blondinet semblait avoir une assez bonne relation avec son démon.

**- Kyuubi, tu es bien plus docile que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, **remarqua le Sanbi.

**- Tu veux finir en pâté à viande, Sanbi, **rugit le démon-renard.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire si tu es attaché et lui non, s'incrusta le blond.

Yagura sourit, le shinobi d'Iwa partit à rire. Naruto s'éloigna avec un sourire mesquin reflété dans ses prunelles de nouveau azure.

**- ATTEND POUR VOIR, GAMIN, **grogna le renard.

**- Peux-tu arrêter de crier, Kyuubi. Ça serait vraiment apprécié, **se rajouta le Yonbi.

Pendant que les Bijus se parlaient ou plutôt criaient entre eux, les trois jinchûrikis se regardèrent.

- En passant, c'est quoi ton nom, interpella le blond vers le shinobi d'Iwa.

- Roushi, répondit-il, pris par surprise. Le tien.

- Uzumaki Naruto…

- Un Uzumaki encore en vie, s'exclama le nouveau nommé, surpris.

- Depuis combien de temps que tu sais pour ton statut, se rajouta-Yagura.

- Depuis l'époque où j'ai perdu la vue, je crois que j'avais quatre ans, répondit-Naruto. J'ai, un peu, forcé la main de l'Hokage pour qu'il me réponde…

- C'est jeune, remarqua-Roushi. Je l'ai appris à mes dix ans.

- Tu crois, s'étonna-Yagura. Moi, je ne peux dire d'année précise, en fait, on me l'a dit quand on pensait que je pouvais le comprendre…

**- Ça remonte à tes trois ans, Yagura, **fit le Sanbi. **L'époque où ils ont manqué de te briser mentalement. **

- Tu es obligé de me le rappeler, renvoya l'adolescent avec de la violence dans son regard.

Le Sanbi se recula, l'aura de son hôte plus qu'effrayante. Il avait longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait certainement pas qu'il rentre dans les mauvaises grâces de son hôte qui avait beaucoup appris de lui. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était dominé par Yagura, l'enfant était devenu si puissant que même lui ne voulait pas l'affronter en combat singulier. Le sandaime Mizukage avait parfaitement réussi son travail avec l'adolescent.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tes coéquipiers ont vraiment des réveils internes pour les tours de garde, mais il y en a un qui se réveille, informa le plus jeune.

- Il va surement vous droguer ou vous forcer dans le sommeil.

- Je hais la drogue, murmura-Yagura.

Le trio retrouva la réalité, le dénommé Roushi s'éloigna le plus rapidement d'eux pour ne pas être vu par son comparse qui se réveillait.

- Roushi, il est l'heure de changer de tour, entendit-Naruto.

- À ton tour, Rei, fit l'ainé jinchûriki.

Naruto entendit le shinobi nommé Rei se lever, c'était celui qui avait combattu Shikamaru, son coéquipier.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il remarque que nous sommes réveillés, lui questionna-Yagura.

- Cinq minutes, maximum, sourit l'Uzumaki.

Et il n'avait pas tord, le temps qu'il se réveille réellement, Rei ne les remarqua pas. Quand il tourna son regard vers eux, Yagura vit apparaître un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres du shinobi ennemi. Le jeune ninja de Kiri savait qu'il allait être à nouveau drogué. Dommage qu'il était blessé, il ne pouvait tenter une fuite dans cet état surtout avec le blond attaché derrière lui.

- Il semble que Roushi n'a pas remarqué que vous vous êtes réveillés, mais vous allez retourner dormir, les enfants, fit-il en se rapprochant, deux seringues dans les mains.

Yagura sentit la piqure caractéristique, le médicament se mit à se répandre au même rythme que les battements réguliers de son cœur. En moins de deux minutes, son esprit devint confus, sa conscience vacilla entre les abysses du sommeil et sa volonté à rester éveillé. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer malgré lui, il abandonna la réalité pour tomber dans le sommeil induit par le médicament.

Naruto ressentit son comparse s'endormir, une aiguille à la base de son cou le surpris. Habituellement, on ne le droguait pas pensant qu'il était trop faible pour vraiment s'évader. Le médicament était, en fait, un puissant somnifère doublé d'une drogue. Son esprit s'embua, ses sens l'abandonnèrent et le sommeil l'amena, de force, avec lui…

L'unique chance que le blond puisse s'enfuir serait lorsque Yagura et lui-même serait enfin libre de leur contrainte. De plus, ils devaient être parfaitement en état de se battre. Cette chance serait avant l'arrivé à Iwa, sinon l'Uzumaki savait que de l'aide extérieur serait nécessaire. Sortir d'un village shinobi était un exploit rare, surtout un village shinobi ennemi.

_Un cheminement se trace, la voie de la légende. Trois réalités se sont rencontrées, qui mènera l'enfant vers la légende? Qui aidera finalement le démon aveugle à devenir celui qu'il devrait être?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnu :**_

_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu – **__Technique des clones d'ombre_

_**Yonbi – **__Démon à quatre queues_

_**Sanbi **__– Démon à trois queues_

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour la correction._

_**Petite question de dernières minutes : **__Pour les bêtas-readers, est-il préférable de le demander à plusieurs ou un seul est suffisant? Aussi, est-ce que certains peuvent être, disons, inactif?_

_Mon prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, mais, selon vos réponses, je risque de modifier quelques détails. _

_**Prochain chapitre – **__Samedi ou Dimanche, 24 ou 25 novembre_

_Amitié, Fan-manga!_


	7. Chapitre Six: Iwa

_**Hator2 : **__Image de Shisui te fait rire? Moi aussi! Je me suis dit «pourquoi pas, ça peut être drôle à long terme…» Je ne me suis pas trompé._

_**Fael-Jeni : **__J'avoue, il faut avoir un problème pour aimer le conseil. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Pour Asuma, ça n'ira pas trop pire, enfin, c'est de mon point de vue. _

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Non, il en n'a vraiment pas, en tout cas, niveau événement que lui arrive parce que niveau monétaire, je ne sais pas si c'est aussi dans le manga, mais dans l'anime, il est le contraire de Tsunade! Et non, tu ne te trompes pas de fic, c'est bien celle-là qu'il veut rencontrer les jinchûrikis!_

_**The Daemon : **__Merci beaucoup pour la réponse rapide ainsi que la faute. J'irai la corrigé_

_********– Jones : __Plusieurs aiment bien la discussion entre les démons. Pour les couples, je prends les suggestions, ensuite, je vous laisse voter pour ceux que vous préférez dans la liste. Ça me permet de laisser décider les lecteurs pendant que j'écris le prochain chapitre._

_**Ouragan : **__Pour les bêta-reader, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu une réponse plus que satisfaisante de __The Daemon__ alors pas de problème. Pour tes questions, les réponses dans ce chapitre!_

_**Aya 31 :**__ Ça fait toujours plaisir de vous répondre, vous m'apportez de bonne idée et je garde le contact avec vous. Vous êtes les lecteurs, je me dois d'avoir votre avis et je me dois de vous répondre. Ravie de savoir que tu deviens accro, ça signifie que je fais bien mon travail. Pour la rencontre, ce n'est qu'un aperçut de ce que je vais faire pour la suite, alors soit patiente. Tes propositions de couples ont tous été prises en compte, merci!_

_**Aya31 : **__Je n'ai aucune idée si c'est la même personne, mais c'est un détail. Tes propositions sont prises en compte. Merci pour ton commentaire._

_**LuneXD : **__Comme avec Aya 31, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous répondre. Tes propositions sont prises en compte sauf peut-être le SasuNaru puisque je veux des couples rares, mais c'est un détail. Je ne suis pas très forte avec ce couple. Pour le débat, je n'ai pas eu vraiment à rechercher puisque je suis naturellement bonne à m'opposer à mes propres idées. Je sais, je suis bizarre. La rencontre entre les jinchûrikis était essentielle pour que je puisse continuer mon histoire. Les nombreux scénarios qui se créent à cette rencontre me permettent de modifier quelques détails pour créer une histoire meilleure. Et maintenant, tu n'as plus à réfléchir puisque la suite est arrivée. Enfin, jusqu'à la fin du chapitre!_

_**Kytiara :**__ En fait, le trio Ino-Shika-Chô a toujours été appelé de cette façon puisque leurs parents se nomment __Ino__ichi, __Shika__ku et __Chô__za et de plus, c'est moins long de les appeler Ino-Shika-Chô que Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi…_

_**Squafia : **__Merci pour toutes tes suggestions de couple, elles sont prises en compte. _

_**Guest :**__ Je vais essayer de te donner une bonne explication. Sinon, je suis sûre que les autres vont me reprendre si je me trompe. Les bêta-readers sont des lecteurs qui mettre leur talent en actif pour aider un écrivain sur le site. Ils lisent ton histoire avec un point de vue critique pour te permettre d'améliorer quelques détails qui ne coordonnent pas. Bien sûr, ils peuvent aussi corriger les fautes d'orthographes et de structures. Ils sont là pour aider à un écrivain à développer son histoire pour qu'elle soit facile à lire. Si jamais j'ai oublié quelques choses, mes chers lecteurs, vous n'avez qu'à compléter ma réponse._

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Six : Iwa**

Naruto se sentit être _à nouveau_ poussé, il évita de tomber de justesse. Le groupe de shinobis marchait depuis des jours, trois pour être précis. Aujourd'hui, le blond se sentait faiblir. Utiliser en continu son chakra pour se repérer devenait ardu surtout avec l'absence de réel sommeil. On les droguait régulièrement pour éviter que leur nature combattante reprendre le dessus. Son homologue prisonnier était légèrement moins chanceux. Avec un bandeau sur les yeux, ses blessures ainsi que la faible quantité de chakra qui lui restait, il faiblissait plus rapidement que lui. Résultat : Le gris tombait régulièrement sur le sol. Pourtant, malgré sa condition, le blond gardait l'espoir de voir apparaître, par enchantement, des shinobis de Konoha venus l'aider. Avec leur avancée constante dans le territoire d'Iwa, l'Uzumaki savait que les secours prendraient beaucoup de temps à venir, il espérait, par contre, qu'ils arrivent avant qu'il entre dans le village des roches.

Yagura et Naruto entretenait une bonne relation malgré leur condition. Les deux jinchûrikis n'avaient pas le choix de se serrer les coudes pour passer au travers de cette épreuve. Le duo n'avait pas reparlé avec Roushi, leur homologue. La principale raison était dû au fait qu'ils étaient inconscient lors de ses tours de garde. Les drogues faisait un merveilleux travail, pourtant elles ne les affectaient jamais longtemps, mais le fait qu'ils étaient des _sacrifices humains_ aidaient beaucoup. Le statut à Naruto était ignoré de tous, seul le porteur du Yonbi ainsi que Yagura le savaient. Ils se faisaient une joie de pouvoir taire ce détail sur l'enfant. Leurs tentatives d'évasions étaient fréquentes, très fréquentes, mais le duo n'allait jamais bien loin.

Une poussée plus rude le fit trébucher, il tomba douloureusement sur le sol avec aucune possibilité de se rattraper. Ses mains étant ligotées dans son dos, il lui était aussi impossible de se relever correctement. Le blond avait tenté d'utiliser ses genoux les premières fois, mais le terrain était trop accidenté, il s'était blessé au lieu de s'aider. Naruto savait que se blesser était risqué, il ne connaissait pas le terrain. Bien que son système immunitaire soit très fort, l'Uzumaki n'avait aucune envie d'attraper une infection que le Kyuubi serait incapable de guérir. Le blond avait donc choisi de se laisser relever par ses kidnappeurs.

- Levez-les, ordonna la voix qui appartenait à Rei.

Deux mains l'empoignèrent douloureusement. Naruto fut forcé sur ses pieds. Par la poigne, le blond savait que c'était le dénommé Chigiru. Le rôle de chaque shinobi d'Iwa était déjà donné. Rei se chargeait de leur surveillance, s'ils s'échappaient, c'était que le jeune homme avait mal effectué son travail. Eiji était celui qui s'occupait de leurs liens. Hantarô et Roushi s'occupait de les transporter lorsqu'on les droguait. Si l'un était moins préoccupé par le bien-être, l'autre était trop prévenant envers eux. Pour les autres, ils ne s'occupaient pas d'eux.

- On va s'arrêter ici, informa-Buichi. Les deux jeunes commencent à nos ralentir, laissons-leurs le temps de se reposer légèrement. Profitez-en pour manger!

Naruto fut forcé à s'asseoir. Sans perdre de temps, Eiji les attacha ensemble. Au final, le duo se retrouva dos à dos. Le blond s'appuya sur son comparse comme celui-ci le faisait. De cette façon, ils pouvaient tous les deux se reposer. L'odeur de nourriture atteignit finalement les narines de Naruto, avait-il oublié de mentionner qu'il était affamé? On ne leur donnait jamais rien à manger depuis leur capture de peur qu'ils reprennent des forces. Son estomac grogna légèrement…

- Ça va, murmura-t-il à Yagura.

- Avec mes blessures qui peinent à guérir, plus ou moins bien, répondit le concerné. Toi?

- Ça va malgré que je sois affamé. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'être aveugle pouvait apporter autant d'avantages.

- Qui sait? Parfois, j'aimerai être à ta place, j'éviterai de trébucher à toutes les minutes! Pourquoi le terrain ne peut _jamais_ être égal?

- Parce qu'Iwa est situé sur un terrain rocheux, se tenta-Naruto. En passant, combien de temps avant d'être définitivement à Iwa?

- Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'imagine, par contre, que nous prendrons une semaine à rejoindre le village caché des roches.

- Attends-tu du secours?

- …

- …

- Pas avant un minimum de deux mois, on ne s'attend pas à ce que je sois capturé par un village shinobi, finit par répondre le shinobi de Kiri. Et toi?

- Je paris qu'il en a déjà à ma recherche, sourit le blond. Avoir comme sensei le fils du Sandaime Hokage aide beaucoup surtout que je suis proche de mon Kage puisque je le considère comme mon grand-père d'adoption.

- J'avoue que ça doit énormément aider surtout pour ce genre de situation.

- ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS TAIRE, rugit-Rei. NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS ÊTRE DES PRISONNIERS MODÈLES?

- Non, fut leur réponse insolente.

Les deux jinchûrikis reçurent une gifle en guise de punition. Ils sourirent, un sourire vainqueur. Faire perdre patience à leurs ravisseurs était devenu un jeu pour eux. Le nombre de gifles qu'ils avaient reçu ne se comptait même plus sur les doigts de la main. Au final, Buichi finissait par ordonner de les endormir, terme plus polie pour dire de les droguer.

- Combien de minutes avant qu'ils perdent patience, demanda-Yagura.

- Deux, sourit-Naruto. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi le sandaime me disait de me taire lorsque j'avais environ quatre ans…

- Moi, c'est le contraire…

- Nous avons chacun nos trucs pour faire perdre patience à quelqu'un, haussa-Naruto. Que va-t-il nous faire une fois à Iwa?

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un genin, soupira-Yagura.

- À Konoha, l'âge pour devenir genin à augmenter avec la fin de la troisième guerre, je faisais parti des rares à pouvoir graduer avant ma classe, mais l'Hokage souhaitait que je reste dans ma catégorie d'âge pour ma sécurité.

- J'ai gradé sur un champ de bataille, pendant la guerre civile de Kiri. À mon avis, ils vont surement essayer de nous assimiler…

- Par sceau ou moyen de pression, devina le jinchûriki.

- Surement, hocha le gris. Mais je paris plus pour le sceau.

- FAITES-MOI LES TAIRE, BUICHI-SEMPAI, hurla finalement Rei.

- Chigiru, endors-les, abandonna le chef de la troupe.

- Je te l'avais dit, sourit le blond.

- Pas encore la drogue, se découragea son comparse.

Yagura sentit la piqûre caractéristique de la seringue. Déjà, le médicament se répandait. Affaibli par la fatigue, la faim et ses blessures, cette fois, il ne résista pas aux attraits que le sommeil exerçait sur sa conscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent derrière le bandeau qui lui empêchait de mémoriser le chemin. Il sentit le corps de Naruto se détendre dans son dos au moment même qu'il avait un dernier sursaut de conscience.

- Buichi-sempai, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement les tuer, s'exclama-Eiji.

- Parce qu'ils sont des capteurs, je te vois bien essayer d'expliquer à Oonoki-sama la raison pourquoi tu as tué deux capteurs de haut niveau alors qu'il en reste que cinq de connus dans tout le monde shinobi!

- Après mûre réflexion, je préfère nettement les endurer, conclut le jeune homme.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Mangez, nous partons dans quelques minutes… Les gamins auront surement des shinobis envoyés pour les secourir, nous devons être à Iwa avant leur arrivée!

La vingtaine de shinobis répondit par des hochements de tête, ils se mirent à manger leur maigre ration. Ils devaient réellement arriver avant que leur Tsuchikage se décide d'envoyer ses bras droits à leur recherche, ça serait leur mort. En moins de cinq minutes, ils reprirent leur route. Le blondinet de Konoha se fit transporter par Hantarô alors que Yagura était transporté par Roushi.

**Avec l'équipe de secours**

- Ils sont entrés dans le pays de la terre depuis un moment, avoua-Kakashi à ses deux coéquipiers.

- Deux personnes ont été ligotées, remarqua-Itachi en regardant les traces sur le sol.

- Naruto et…

- Surement leur cible première, finit-Shisui. Selon nos sources, ça serait Yagura de Kiri.

- Deux capteurs en une journée, s'exclama son cousin. Leur chasse a été bonne!

- Informons l'Hokage, attendons son ordre avant de s'aventurer à Iwa.

- C'est la meilleure solution, approuva-Shisui légèrement inquiet pour son élève.

- On va ramener Naruto, Shisui, ne t'inquiète pas. Notre petit blondinet est débrouillard, encouragea l'argenté.

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard…

- Moi aussi…

**Avec l'équipe dix**

- Nous voilà enfin à Taki, merci de votre protection malgré l'absence d'un d'entre vous, remercia-Eisuke.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est notre genin le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha, il saura s'en tirer, haussa-Asuma. Des shinobis ont été envoyés pour le libérer, alors je n'ai pas peur pour sa survie.

- J'aimerai être aussi confiant que vous, quelques fois, sourit-Akimi. Bonne chance pour la suite!

- Merci… Allez, nous retournons à Konoha!

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire malgré son inquiétude sans cesse croissante pour son coéquipier. Même Ino ne semblait plus si optimiste. Chôji prenait sur lui et essayait de leur remonter le moral ce qui était déjà un exploit. Le trio n'avait aucune idée de l'influence que le blond avait dans leur vie, maintenant, ils en avaient un petit aperçu. Ils espéraient seulement que leur ami et coéquipier serait sauvé…

**Iwa, une semaine plus tard**

Naruto tomba une fois de plus, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, il s'était frappé la tête sur une roche en tombant. On le releva et le força à avancer. À coté de lui, Yagura subissait le même traitement, le duo avait fini par arrêter de se parler, essayant de garder leur énergie pour rester conscient. Avec la faim qui tordait leur estomac, les courbatures de leur position peu confortable et les blessures qu'ils recevaient régulièrement en trébuchant, ils n'avaient plus la force de se battre contre leurs ravisseurs.

Le blondinet sentit la présence de nombreuses personnes. Ils arrivaient dans une ville, l'Uzumaki était de moins en moins alerte de son environnement, sa faiblesse l'empêchant de se concentrer réellement sur la route à suivre.

- Nous voilà enfin à Iwa, soupira-Eiji. J'ai hâte de prendre une bonne douche à l'eau chaude.

- Avant, il faut avertir Sandaime-sama du succès de notre mission, coupa-Buichi.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu nous remettes les pieds sur terre, nous ne pouvons pas rêver ici?

- Non! Entourez les gamins.

Le jeune jinchûriki sentit la vingtaine de les entourer. Les poussées étaient moins rudes, ils entraient dans le village. Le blond ressentit immédiatement les différents shinobis d'Iwa. Certains avaient une aura plus violente que d'autres, d'autres semblaient très, mais très dangereux. Ce n'était pas du tout la même atmosphère qu'à Konoha qui privilégiait l'harmonie.

- Tsuchikage-sama est en train de perdre patience, vous êtes chanceux d'être arrivé aujourd'hui, dit une voix étrangère.

- Ce que je te disais, Rei!

- Tu as toujours raison, Buichi.

- Je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais par en voir l'aura qui émane de la tour d'Oonoki, nous devrions peut-être se dépêcher, je connais assez mon cousin pour savoir qu'il va venir nous chercher si nous ne nous pointons pas dans les quelques minutes qui suivent, s'incrusta, pour la première fois, Roushi.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit-Chigiru.

Et le petit regroupement recommença son avancé, plus rapide que le rythme imposé pendant le voyage. Yagura et Naruto peinant à les suivre, affaiblis. Les deux jinchûrikis se sentirent être maintenus par quelqu'un lorsqu'ils partirent pour tomber, une fois de plus, sur le sol. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment, cette fois, on les dirigea en faisant bien attention où ils mettaient les pieds, une première depuis leur capture. Ils entendirent toquer un shinobi accompagnateur et furent poussés à l'intérieur d'une pièce en compagnie de la troupe.

- Ça vous en a pris du temps, rugit une voix qui semblait être celle du Tsuchikage.

- Il est tenace, mais pour nous faire pardonner, nous avons capturé, par hasard, un second capteur.

- Qui, fit la voix, intéressée.

- Le plus jeune capteur de Konoha, répondit-Buichi.

- Montrez-les-moi

Naruto se sentit être poussé vers l'avant, il se doutait bien que son apparence était désastreuse. Les mains meurtries par le fil utilisé, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux ébouriffés, bref, il ne devait pas faire un beau spectacle à voir. On lui enleva son bandeau dévoilant ses deux pupilles aveugles. Yagura le rejoignit en manquant de lui foncer dedans par mégarde.

- Il ressemble étonnement à l'éclair jaune de Konoha, remarqua Oonoki. Gamin, aurais-tu un lien avec cet homme?

- Éclair jaune?

- Tu dois mieux le connaitre sous le nom du Yondaime Hokage, répondit-Buichi.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, haussa le blond.

- Comment fais-tu pour n'avoir aucune idée si tu es son sosie, s'écria le Tsuchikage, surpris.

- Je vous donne le contexte, je suis aveugle depuis l'âge de quatre ans, ceux de ma catégorie d'âge n'ont vu aucune photo de _cet_ homme, je suis un orphelin et j'ignore qui sont mes parents. En fait, nous ignorons beaucoup de choses sur le Yondaime Hokage, ce que nous savons sur lui se limite à ce que nous savons sur l'attaque du Kyuubi il y a exactement 12 ans et 10 mois, expliqua calmement Naruto.

- …

Maintenant, l'Uzumaki se doutait bien qu'il venait de surprendre le Kage ennemi. Par l'absence de réponse et de réaction, la troupe était autant surprise que leur Kage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas rare qu'un pays cache des informations de leur propre shinobi pour éviter des fuites d'informations.

- Vu sous cette angle, se murmura-Oonoki. Enfermez-les dans les cachots pour le moment, ajouta-t-il plus fort. Et donnez-leurs un peu de nourriture quand même!

On prit rudement le bras du genin, il grinça des dents quand le fil qui attachait ses mains entra douloureusement dans sa chair. On les conduisit dans un dédale de couloir allant en descendant. Le blond se fit des points de repère rapidement avec l'aide de meuble ou simplement des escaliers. En moins de quelques minutes, on lui détachait les mains avant de le pousser à l'intérieur d'une cellule qu'il savait être spécial. Il tomba à la renverse quand son compagnon forcé fut poussé sur lui. Il entendit les clenches de sécurité s'activées.

- Ow, murmura-Yagura.

- T'ont-ils détaché?

- Oui, se releva le gris. Désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'imagine que cette cellule est faite pour des shinobis expérimentés…

- Oui, elle siphonne notre chakra, lui répondit son ainé.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Naruto savait que c'était deux assiettes qui venaient d'être poussé dans leur cellule conjointe. Il s'assit sur le sol en essayant de percevoir son environnement.

- Rah, je déteste ça, finit par s'écrier le blond. Je ne ressens strictement rien!

Le blond se releva pour essayer de trouver n'importe quoi pour s'installer confortablement. Il réussit à toucher un mur et essaya de le suivre. Il sentit la main de son comparse le diriger dans la petite salle, il toucha un lit où il s'assit. Il sentit une assiette être déposé à coté du lit.

- Penses-tu qu'ils les ont drogués, Yagura?

- Surement, mais il vaut mieux manger, car nous ignorons pendant combien de temps ils pourront nous interdire ce maigre luxe.

- À quoi ressemble la salle?

- Quatre murs, deux lits, une porte et une trappe pour la nourriture, énuméra le gris. Ah, j'oubliais, des chaines pour attacher les prisonniers.

- Génial, c'est déjà mieux que le bois.

- Mange, maintenant, lui ordonna son comparse.

**Avec le Tsuchikage**

- Tu m'as fait une belle surprise, Buichi, sourit-Oonoki. Deux capteurs pour le prix d'un…

- Maintenant, il ne vous manque qu'à les assimiler.

- Yagura semble avoir développé un sentiment de protection vis-à-vis le blond par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit…

- Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, contesta le jounin.

- Oh, crois-moi, il doit se sentir responsable de l'enfant. Aucune personne n'aimerait qu'une autre subisse ce qu'elle a déjà vécu par le passé. Yagura sait déjà ce que nous lui réservons pour le forcer à travailler pour nous. Après tout, le sandaime Mizukage a utilisé une méthode similaire à celle que je veux utiliser.

- Mais il y a un risque que Kiri et Konoha s'allie pour reprendre leurs shinobis, répliqua son sous-filtre.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'ils m'attaqueraient après les guerres qu'ils ont subies? Konoha vient tout juste de récupérer une _partie_ de sa puissance d'antan et Kiri sort de guerre civile. Je ne crois pas que, même alliés, ils essaieraient de détruire la faible paix instaurée?

- Vous êtes le Kage, faites ce qui vous semble juste, abandonna finalement Buichi.

- Viens, le matériel est en cours de préparation. Dans quelques minutes, nous pourrons utiliser le sceau pour permettre la tentative d'assimilation, sourit-Oonoki.

**Avec Naruto **

- Deux personnes arrivent, informa le blond à son comparse.

- Ils sont rapides…

- L'assimilation?

- Surement. Soit prêt…

La porte s'ouvrit, Naruto ressentit immédiatement le retour de ses sens, il perçut le mouvement rapide d'un jounin dans sa direction et celui du Kage vers Yagura. Naruto fit trébucher celui qu'il reconnut comme Buichi, il partit vers la porte, mais sa course s'arrêta brusquement quand une poigne dure réussie à lui prendre le poignet.

- La prochaine fois, je vais m'habituer à tes mouvements, rugit-Buichi.

- Pourtant, vous vous faites toujours avoir, répliqua-Naruto en essayant de libérer son bras.

- Buichi, dépêche-toi, cet adolescent est vraiment sauvage.

- Je vous ferai remarquer qu'ils le sont tous les deux.

Le jinchûriki sourit, il donna un coup de pied malgré les risques que son poignet se brise du mouvement. Le coup soudain le libéra, Buichi recula de quelques pieds sous la surprise. Pendant ce temps, Yagura se débattit sauvagement, le chakra de son colocataire l'aidant dans son entreprise. Il réussit à se libérer. Le duo quitta rapidement la salle pendant que leurs ennemis communs partaient à leur poursuite.

- Ramenez-les-moi, cria le Sandaime Tsuchikage.

- Yagura-san, à droite, fit le blond derrière lui. C'est par là que nous sommes arrivés et la seule sortie de ce coté!

Le porteur de Sanbi obéit, c'était un escalier, le blond avait donc raison. Ils grimpèrent les marches rapidement, le gris envoyant les shinobis d'Iwa dans le mur quand ils essayaient d'arrêter leur fuite. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'ils seraient dociles, loin de là. Leur but était simple, quitter Iwa le plus rapidement possible. Dommage qu'ils étaient au cœur d'un pays de shinobi.

Ils venaient tout juste de grimper un second escalier quand Yagura vit une dizaine de shinobis leur bloquer le passage. Grinçant des dents, le meilleur moyen serait de détruire les murs pour passer. Il se retourna, les shinobis qu'il s'était débarrassé lui bloquaient maintenant le chemin. Au niveau des murs, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie signe qu'ils étaient sous terre.

- Nous sommes entourés, remarqua-Naruto.

- Vous êtes plutôt sauvages pour des gamins, dit-Oonoki en sortant des rangs de ses shinobis. Dommage qu'il y a plus d'un moyen de rendre docile un jinchûriki, n'est-ce pas, Yagura-san? Maintenant, soyez sage…

- Et tu crois vraiment que l'on va se laisser faire, renvoya l'adolescent aux cheveux grisâtres.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix, fut la réplique cinglante du Tsuchikage.

Une mélodie commença à jouer à ce moment, les yeux à Naruto s'élargirent. Au même rythme que la mélodie, des douleurs à la tête lui apparurent. Il sentit Yagura s'écrouler sur le sol, ses deux mains lui tenant la tête, il l'imita sans pourtant le faire exprès. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait l'esprit avec des griffes!

- Deux jinchûrikis, s'étonna-Oonoki. La chasse a été bonne cette année. Amenez-les jusqu'en bas que l'on puisse commencer!

Le blond se sentit être levé, on le tint fermement pendant la descente. La mélodie ne cessait de jouer, à un tel point que le blondinet était plus ou moins conscient de la descente. Il sentit un métal froid être fermé sur ses poignets. Quand la musique cessa, l'Uzumaki était fermement attaché dans la cellule qui était sienne. Son comparse aussi. Son aura devin soudainement froide, haineuse à la limite de sauvage. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, celle de tuer ses ravisseurs. Cette soif de sang qu'il savait être celle de son démon parcourait ses veines.

- L'assimilation se passera comment, demanda un jounin.

- Un sceau les liera, expliqua-Oonoki.

- Ensemble?

- Oui, nous garderons alors le blond ici et l'autre n'aura pas le choix d'obéir. Leur vie ne fera plus qu'une, si un meurt, l'autre aussi. L'utilisation de ce sceau créera un moyen de pression sur Yagura.

- Comme un jinchûriki envers le Biju qu'il contient, comprit-Buichi.

- En effet, tu comprends vite.

- C'est le sceau de fusion, demanda finalement une voix inconnue.

- Oui, maintenant, au travail pendant qu'ils sont encore hébétés!

Sur ce, Naruto sentit qu'on lui enlevait son chandail, enfin, ce qui lui restait de son chandail. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses bras maintenus en haut par les chaines. Ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, son dos au mur. L'unique chose qu'il pouvait tenter serait d'essayer de frapper celui qui se rapprocherait de lui. On se mit à dessiner des symboles au niveau de son cœur avec un liquide, ce serait donc un Fûinjutsu. Il essaya de se débattre, mais on immobilisa ses jambes. Pourquoi était-il aveugle? Il aurait pu voir ce qu'écrivaient ses ravisseurs et tenter de les bloquer avec son propre chakra!

Une dizaine de minute passa, les hommes l'avaient enfin lâché. L'Uzumaki était encore attaché, mais ses jambes avaient retrouvé leur liberté de mouvement. Le blond essaya de se contorsionner pour détruire l'œuvre des shinobis d'Iwa. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit puisqu'on avait écrit au niveau de son cœur, en fait, sur la position exacte où se situait son organe vital.

- Nous pouvons commencer, la préparation est finie, dit finalement l'homme.

- Que l'on sorte de la cellule, il me faut du calme, ordonna le Tsuchikage.

On lui obéit. Naruto situa rapidement le Kage, à deux pieds en face de lui, un demi-pas à droite. Au final, il ne resta que Yagura, Oonoki et lui-même.

- Je ne vais pas faire un sceau de servitude puisque vos Bijus le détruiront facilement. Ce sceau est beaucoup plus puissant et complexe puisqu'il relit, pour l'éternité, deux âmes. À un tel point que même leurs natures de chakra se mélangent. Ce sceau ne va pas sans douleur, alors soyez prêt. J'ai bien peur que vous allez crier.

L'Uzumaki se demandait maintenant si le Tsuchikage était sain d'esprit, le blond n'en était pas trop sûr rendu à ce point. Relié deux jinchûrikis, c'était relié deux Bijus. Cela créerait des êtres incroyablement puissants et pourtant, le Kage n'essayait pas de les relier à un shinobi d'Iwa. Soit il était un véritable imbécile, soit il avait une raison derrière son raisonnement. Naruto était sûr que c'était la deuxième option.

Oonoki regarda les deux jeunes, chacun des symboles au niveau de leur cœur. Ces écritures étaient reliées par un sceau énorme sous leurs pieds bien que le duo ne touchait pas sol. Le Tsuchikage savait, par expérience, qu'un sceau de servitude ne marcherait pas contre un jinchûriki. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il avait choisi un sceau de fusion. Celui-ci était le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. S'il pouvait l'utiliser pour faire un moyen de pression sur l'un des deux, cela serait merveilleux. L'unique défaut était, bien entendu, les tentatives de sauvetages venant des deux autres pays. Si Konoha ou même Kiri libérait les deux, Oonoki perdait deux capteurs et le sceau devenait inutile. Pourtant, le Tsuchikage avait un autre avantage dans cette situation, s'il en capturait un seul à l'avenir, le second n'aurait pas de choix que d'obéir… C'était une bonne stratégie, risquée, mais utile.

Le vieil homme mit ses mains dans deux cercles sur le sol avant de murmurer :

**- Fûinjutsu : Tamashî no yûgô o fûin!**

Une seconde plus tard, le cri des deux adolescents pouvait être entendu dans tout le pays de la terre. Naruto cria de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son âme pour en créer une autre. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais imaginé sentir une telle douleur. Yagura semblait souffrir autant à coté de lui, il sentait le chakra d'Oonoki sur son corps qui créait le sceau. Au final, le blond perdit conscience, sa souffrance atteignant un niveau inimaginable pour l'être qu'il était.

Yagura réussit à rester conscient malgré tout, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses cris de quitter sa gorge. C'était douloureux, trop! Même les souffrances que lui avaient fait subir le sandaime Mizukage n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Le jeune jounin ferma les yeux, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. D'un coup, la souffrance cessa, mais le mal était fait. Le gris ressentait le lien qu'il partageait maintenant avec le jeune genin de Konoha inconscient. On les détacha avant de les étendre sur un lit. Son corps était trop douloureux pour lui permettre d'essayer une seconde tentative de fuite. Lorsque la porte se ferma finalement, Yagura s'abandonna dans le sommeil.

**Avec l'équipe de sauvetage, trois jours plus tôt**

- Le sandaime nous donne l'autorisation d'entrer en territoire ennemi, déclara-Kakashi à ses coéquipiers.

- Il faut être prudent à partir de maintenant, je me charge du soutient, dit-Shisui. Ma vitesse devrait nous être utile.

- Alors, allons-y. Naruto a passé assez de temps entre les mains d'Iwa, sourit-Itachi. Il est temps de reprendre le petit blondinet de Konoha!

- En route!

Le trio sauta dans les branches, ils traversèrent rapidement les frontières séparant Taki et Iwa. C'était maintenant le temps de sauver l'être le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Shisui laissa ses coéquipiers prendre le devant, il serait leurs secours si quelques choses tournaient mal pendant la mission. Elle était délicate, très délicate. Infiltrer Iwa, récupérer Naruto, sortir d'Iwa et revenir à Konoha et ça, sans se faire voir!

Le jeune Uchiwa savait qu'ils étaient capable, Kakashi connaissait le chemin, Itachi pouvait neutraliser les ennemis sans faire de bruit et lui pourrait permettre une fuite rapide. Ils avaient une semaine de route en pleine vitesse, pourquoi le pays de la terre devait s'étendre sur un aussi grand territoire. Iwa ne pouvait-il pas vivre plus près de leur frontière. Déjà qu'ils étaient en retard sur eux, qui sait ce que Naruto pourrait subir…

**Au même moment, avec l'équipe dix**

Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans Konoha sans vraiment se faire remarquer, Ino et Chôji étaient en route pour leur domicile. Asuma devait s'occuper du rapport de mission. Shikamaru, lui, était assis à son endroit habituel. Naruto, l'un de ses amis le plus proches était en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf attendre. Il détestait ça, pourquoi avait-il été séparé de Naruto? Le Nara s'en voulait, s'il aurait resté avec le blond, peut-être que tout ça n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar, pourtant le blond était vraiment entre les mains d'Iwa.

- Shikamaru, fit la voix de son père.

Il semble que son propre père soit parti à sa recherche, le noir ne répondit pas, il se contenta tout simplement de resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé partager un tel lien avec son coéquipier blond. Il était inquiet comme un grand-frère le serait envers son petit-frère. Était-ce de cette façon qu'il considérait le blond? Maintenant, le Nara en était sûr.

- Naruto s'en sortira, il s'en sort toujours, s'assit-Shikaku, son père.

- Mais qui sait ce qu'il vivra, j'aurais dû ne pas m'éloigner…

- Et te faire tuer! Naruto sait les risques qu'il encourait dès le départ, il est une cible d'Iwa depuis sa nomination en tant que genin. S'il y a bien quelqu'un dans Konoha qui peut survivre à Iwa c'est bien lui sans compter Hana Inuzuka. Il sera toujours ciblé, mais maintenant, il saura ses faiblesses et pourra éviter de futures captures. Crois-tu qu'il te souhaiterait mort? Tu es son premier véritable ami et crois-moi, notre blondinet international a déjà vécu pire!

- Et pourtant, il ne sera pas le même…

- Tout le monde changera, toi aussi. C'est le métier d'un shinobi, sa voie à lui dévie de la tienne, il sera une légende. Qui sait ce que le futur lui prépare? Naruto ne vivra jamais une vie comme la tienne, encore moins comme celle d'un shinobi ordinaire à cause de _ça._ Tu sais de quoi que je parle. De nombreux ennemis essayeront de le tuer pour son statut ou de le capturer à cause de sa filiation en tant que capteur. Peut-être même des criminels essayeront de le tuer. Crois-tu vraiment que ta présence suffira à changer son futur?

- Non, mais l'alléger, si!

- Surement, ta présence sera bénéfique, son esprit te remerciera, mais à un moment, il te laissera derrière pour éviter de te voir mort à cause de lui. Il a lui-même choisi de se faire capturer, inconsciemment. Car si ce n'était pas lui, cela aurait été toi et Naruto ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Écoute-moi, le mieux que tu puisses faire en ce moment est de devenir plus fort pour le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'est pas en étant assis ici que tu réussiras à faire ce que tu veux, arrête de t'apitoyer sur le sort possible de Naruto et fait de ton mieux pour remonter ton équipe. Crois-tu qu'il aimerait revenir et voir que son équipe n'a rien fait sauf s'apitoyer sur leur possible action? Répond-moi, Shikamaru!

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu?

Maintenant, Shikamaru ne pouvait rien répondre à son père, il quitta le laissant seul. Le jeune Nara se releva, Naruto ne serait pas déçu de son équipe. Ça s'était une réalité qu'il allait démontrer. Mû d'une nouvelle volonté, le noir partit à la recherche de Chôji et d'Ino ayant pour but de les réveiller tout aussi bien que son père l'avait fait avec lui.

**Trois jours plus tard, avec Naruto**

Après le sceau, le duo était plutôt bien traité malgré leur tentative récurrente d'évasion ainsi que la torture qu'ils subissaient régulièrement. Ils étaient encore enfermés dans le cachot, mais c'était parce qu'ils refusaient de porter le bandeau frontal d'Iwa. Ça leur avait valu quelques gifles et jours sans nourriture, mais ils avaient de la volonté. Iwa était présentement en train de vider ses pharmacies de drogues pour essayer d'amoindrir leur volonté.

- Ils reviennent, fit-Naruto sur son lit.

- Essayons la docilité, soupira-Yagura. Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir un peu de liberté…

- Mais je refuse de prendre leur bandeau…

- Je refuse aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle, le duo ne bougea pas, ils s'étaient plutôt rapprochés pendant leur emprisonnement. D'étrangers, ils étaient devenus amis. Naruto se sentit être forcé debout, ses mains se firent ligoter dans son dos. Cette fois, le duo était sûr que le Tsuchikage perdait patience. Torture, drogue, presque tout son arsenal en matière d'interrogatoire y était passé. Naruto et Yagura ne changeait pas d'avis. On les amena devant Oonoki.

Yagura nota, avec joie, la présence de colère dans les prunelles du Kage. Ses mains étaient ligotées douloureusement derrière son dos. On les assit sur une chaise devant le chef du village caché du pays des roches.

- J'ai tenté la manière douce, maintenant, je vais avec la manière forte. Soit vous acceptez de prendre le bandeau d'Iwa, soit…

- Quoi, fit hypocritement le blond. Vous nous avez torturés, drogué et même essayé de faire des pressions psychologiques, n'était-ce pas déjà la manière forte?

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec lui, se rajouta-Yagura. Dans mon vocabulaire, vous avez déjà utilisé la manière forte.

- C'est ce que vous croyiez. J'y ai été tendrement puisque vous n'étiez que des enfants, mais vous allez subir pire.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'une vie entière construite sur la haine, répliqua-Naruto. Que savez-vous de nos vies avant notre capture? Aucune torture n'égalera ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être haïs sans savoir l'origine de cette haine? Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être chassé dans les rues de votre propre village natale parce que tu contiens l'être qui les effraie alors que tu n'en a aucune idée? Savez-vous la douleur de perdre la vue pour une raison qu'on ignore? Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être battu à l'âge de trois ans? Non, vous en avez aucune idée, vous ne pouvez donc pas dire que l'on peut subir pire que ce qu'on a déjà vécu. Vous ignorez la responsabilité que l'on nous met sur les épaules dès la naissance, la solitude que vous nous imposez, votre seul but est de recevoir de la puissance pour dominer! Dominer une société qui ne veut pas! Vous voulez nos forcer à embrasser des idéaux qui ne sont pas les nôtres, vous ne réussirez pas même si ma vie est en jeu dans cette histoire.

Le blondinet venait de résumer avec précision ce que pensait le jounin de Kiri bien que quelques petits détails étaient différents. Il n'avait pas été chassé, lui, non, il avait été enfermé pour devenir une arme vivante. Ce que le Sandaime avait partiellement réussi avec lui. Dommage qu'il subsistait une once de volonté dans son cœur. Une volonté d'être finalement libre des contraintes qui l'enchainaient. Le regard d'Oonoki se glaça, celui de Yagura devint meurtrier. Le Tsuchikage se recula devant cet adolescent égalant un Kage. L'aura de Naruto devint si glaciale que le vieil homme savait que les glaciers en fonderaient de jalousie.

- Je vous le dis une dernière fois, Tsuchikage-san, finit-Naruto. Quoi que vous tentiez, je ne serai jamais un shinobi d'Iwa. Vous m'avez capturée pour mes capacités en tant que capteur, mais ne croyiez pas que vous pourrez en profiter. Je ne suis qu'un genin, mais je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, vous perdez deux capteurs pour le prix d'un, mais je ne serai _**JAMAIS**_ un membre de votre pays.

- Et pourtant, c'est ton propre pays qui t'a fait souffrir, essaya-Oonoki.

- Et? Qu'il m'est fait souffrir, cela ne change rien, je suis un shinobi de Konoha. J'ai des personnes qui m'apprécient pour qui je suis, je mourrai pour eux. Pensez-vous réellement que je suis un être empli de haine? Laissez-moi rire, si je me laisserai tomber dans la haine, ce serait ma perte. Peu importe les souffrances, peu importe ma vie, Konoha restera toujours le village qui m'a vu naitre, le village qui m'a élevé!

- Et toi, Yagura, tiens-tu le même discours pour un pays qui t'a traité en arme et fait de toi un meurtrier.

- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse, répondit froidement le jeune homme. Voulez-vous que je hurle l'injustice qu'a été ma vie? Qu'il m'est traité en arme ou non? J'ai réussi à me faire des amis et de vivre en tant qu'humain. Vous nous demandez littéralement d'abandonner les premiers liens que nous avons tissé, les premières personnes à nous avoir vu comme des humains et non des bêtes! Vous n'êtes pas mieux, vous nous avez capturé pour la puissance, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne porterai jamais le bandeau d'un pays qui souhaite que me voir comme un objet à utiliser quand ça lui tente. J'ai été, je suis et je serai toujours un shinobi de Kiri!

Oonoki savait que les gamins avaient choisi leur camp, tant pis, ils subiraient finalement son courroux. Il claqua des doigts, deux hommes entrèrent et empoignèrent les adolescents. On verra bien qui craquerait en premier? Le plus jeune ou le plus vieux? L'inexpérimenté ou l'expérimenté? Chacun allait vivre une souffrance bien pire que celle qu'ils avaient déjà connue.

**Quatre jours plus tard, cellule conjointe de Naruto et Yagura**

Le blondinet frappa durement le sol, il avait mal partout et pourtant il ne changeait pas d'idée. Ses blessures guérissaient au fur et à mesure qu'on lui en créait. Le gris vint l'aider à se relever, il peinait à tenir sur ses pieds, on lui avait cassé le bras droit et le fémur gauche. Déjà, il sentait le chakra du Kyuubi réparer les dommages malgré qu'il fût dans un cachot qui était créé pour siphonner le chakra du prisonnier.

- Ça va, questionna-Yagura, inquiet.

- Mieux qu'hier, sourit-Naruto. S'ils pensent que la douleur physique me fera flancher, c'est raté.

- Le but est de nous faire flancher en essayant de détruire notre résistance mentale.

- Je sais. Ils veulent que je flanche en te regardant revenir comme je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Ils veulent jouer sur notre conscience… Ne soit pas inquiet, Yagura, je peux prendre bien plus.

- Mais combien de temps puis-je supporter de te voir revenir si blessé…

Naruto savait que le gris était inquiet, les deux avaient développés une relation indescriptible. Ça n'aidait pas qu'ils étaient reliés pour la vie, mais un sentiment de fraternité naissait entre eux, enfin, le blond pensait que c'était ça puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de frère. Shikamaru pourrait entrer dans cette catégorie, mais bon, l'Uzumaki ne pouvait qu'essayer de se créer une famille. Il se sentit être levé par Yagura pour être porté vers son lit. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand le porteur du Sanbi frôla, par mégarde, sa jambe enflée.

- Il va falloir replacer tes os pour que le Kyuubi puisse les guérir comme il le faut, déclara le jounin de Kiri.

- Vas-y, murmura-Naruto en fermant ses yeux aveugles.

Avait-il oublié de mentionner que Naruto n'avait plus son bandeau? Il ne pouvait donc plus cacher son handicap. Il sentit les mains de son comparse sur sa jambe avant qu'un craquement sec retentit. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous la douleur qui irradiait maintenant de sa jambe gauche. Il fit la même chose avec son bras. Il maintint difficilement ses cris.

- Tiens…

- Des personnes arrivent, surement pour toi, informa-Naruto. Yagura, n'abandonne pas, on va finir par sortir d'ici, j'en suis sûr.

- J'espère que tu as raison, fut sa réponse.

Les hommes entrèrent et empoignèrent durement l'adolescent aux cheveux grisâtres. Il ne se débattit pas, sachant déjà ce qu'il l'attendait. On l'amena dans la salle de torture qu'il visitait régulièrement. On l'attacha solidement et le bourreau arriva… Sa séance allait commencer.

Naruto écouta, avec inquiétude, les cris continus de douleur de son comparse. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter trois jours de plus avec le même traitement. Son corps peinait à récupérer et sa conscience se rappelait à lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait arriver Yagura nettement plus amoché qu'il y a une heure. Le but d'Oonoki était qu'un des deux finissent par flancher, alors celui-ci obéirait de force à ses ordres puisqu'il ne voudrait pas entendre à nouveau son comparse crier de douleur.

L'heure passa rapidement et ce fut le tour de Yagura de tomber sur le sol. Des blessures nettement plus sévères le long de son corps. L'adolescent se releva avec difficulté, omettant la douleur sourde de ses os cassés pour se rendre jusqu'à son lit. Leur séance était finie pour aujourd'hui.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai te regarder souffrir, Naruto, fut les dernières paroles de Yagura avant qu'il tombe dans un sommeil sans rêve.

- Moi non plus, mais j'espère vraiment qu'on s'en sortira, répondit le blondinet en sachant qu'il s'était endormi.

Il ferma ses yeux pour se laisser glisser dans le sommeil, Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, sortir d'Iwa et faire payer au Tsuchikage, sa bêtise. On ne s'attaquait pas à une personne qu'il considérait comme un ami sans conséquence. Lui, c'était correct, qu'on le blesse, cela ne lui dérangeait pas, mais qu'on blessait une personne qui lui était cher, le blond devenait réellement très dangereux pour n'importe qui.

**Avec Roushi**

- Tu comptes quoi, cria son interlocuteur.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, je vais les faire sortir de là, Han.

- Le Tsuchikage est peut-être ton cousin, mais tu veux faire sortir deux prisonniers, crois-tu réellement que tu vas avoir un traitement de faveurs, se reprit le dénommé Han.

- Ils sont des jinchûrikis comme nous. Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas! Que je sois considéré comme un traître ou non, ils partagent notre fardeau et ils ne sont que des enfants! Aimerais-tu ça, être abandonné par un être semblable?

Han soupira, ses yeux orangés observèrent son comparse. Il était habillé d'une armure couleur rouille. Seul son visage au niveau des yeux étaient perceptible derrière cette armure.

- Non, mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre? Ça m'étonnerait qu'Oonoki ne prenne pas des mesures pour empêcher leur évasion surtout après leurs nombreuses tentatives de fuite.

- Peut-être, mais ils doivent être recherchés par leur pays d'origine, sourit-Roushi. Tout ce que je te demande est de t'occuper de leur possible sauveteur…

- Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont recherchés? Nombreux pays aimeraient simplement se débarrasser d'être comme nous.

- J'en suis même certain. Tu es chargé de la garde à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je te le demande. Je suis chargée de panser leurs blessures.

- Et pourquoi toi?

- Car je suis le seul qui peut accélérer la guérison déjà très rapide des hôtes des démons à queue, haussa le shinobi de la roche. Es-tu prêt à m'aider?

- Tu gagnes pour cette fois-ci, Roushi. Cependant, si tu te fais prendre, je n'ai jamais fait parti de ton plan… Après tout, j'ai plus de risque de mourir que toi…

- Marché conclu, le plan est simple…

**La nuit tombée, avec l'équipe de sauvetage**

- Il est maintenant l'heure de sauver notre petit blondinet international, sourit-Itachi.

- Si nous ne sommes pas repérer, un shinobi se dirige vers nous, avertit-Kakashi.

- Déjà, s'étonna-Shisui.

- Attendons quelques minutes avant de partir…

Le trio se cacha dans la zone, un shinobi de la roche atterrit dans la même clairière qu'ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, je ne souhaite que parler, fit-Han.

- …

- Vous êtes des shinobis de Konoha venus pour sauver le gamin blond que certains shinobis d'Iwa ont capturé, se décida-t-il de dire.

- Que peux-tu nous dire sur sa position, demanda-Shisui en apparaissant derrière lui, kunai à sa gorge.

- Qu'il est enfermé dans les cachots de la tour du Kage, vous ne réussirez pas à le sauver si vous faites ce que vous avez prévu, avertit-Han.

- Et pourquoi, interrogea-Kakashi en sortant de sa cachette. De plus, pourquoi nous donnes-tu ces informations.

Le shinobi d'Iwa soupira, Roushi lui avait donné le rôle le plus difficile. Pourparler avec des shinobis de Konoha, pourquoi lui?

- Disons simplement que je partage un fardeau avec ce gamin ainsi que son compagnon de cellule. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser souffrir des personnes qui ne le méritent pas…

- Et pourquoi te croirait-t-on, interrogea-Itachi en sortant de l'ombre.

- Je suis seul, vous êtes trois. Ce que je fais présentement pourrait me tuer si jamais on me voit avec vous. Mon homologue m'a, disons, entrainé dans cette pagaille… Croyez-moi ou non, mais mon homologue va faire sortir les gamins de leur cellule puisqu'il est celui qui doit s'occuper de leur blessure. Le but est simplement de vous les, disons, donnez pour que vous les sortiez d'ici!

- …

- Tu n'es pas très convainquant, fit remarquer Kakashi.

Une veine d'énervement fit son apparition sur la tempe du jeune jinchûriki d'Iwa.

- Écoutez-moi bien, les enfants vont être sortis d'Iwa ce soir. Mon homologue a été très strict sur ce détail. Soit vous les aidez, soit vous les regardez se faire capturer à nouveau. Ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin dans l'état qu'ils sont.

- Tu parles de «les gamins» alors que nous sommes venus sauver «un gamin», remarqua finalement Shisui.

- Yagura de Kiri a été capturé une heure avant que Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha soit capturé. Nous parlons de «les» parce que nous les sortirons tous les deux puisqu'ils sont compagnons de cellules. Ils sont âgés respectivement de 16 et 12 ans. À vous de voir si vous n'aiderez que votre shinobi. Je dois partir avant de me faire remarquer. Mon compagnon, Roushi, vous expliquera la suite de son plan.

Han disparut via le shunshin laissant trois shinobis ennemis étonnés. Itachi, Shisui et Kakashi se regardèrent, pourquoi ce shinobi leur donnerait ce genre d'information?

- Des personnes comme lui, murmura le prodige Uchiwa. Il doit être un jinchûriki…

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, il y une possibilité que ça soit une ruse, contesta-Shisui.

- Pourtant aucune alerte a été sonnée, et ce, depuis que nous les observons. Ils n'ont pas pu nous retracer à leur frontière puisque nous avons voyagé de façon à ne pas être perçu, même Pakun ne pouvait pas nous repérer…

- Testons notre chance, suggéra-Itachi. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous dit la vérité.

- Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous fier à un shinobi ennemi, se révolta-Kakashi.

- Crois-tu réellement que nous avons d'autres choix, demanda-Shisui. Notre premier plan était d'infiltrer Iwa et le récupérer. Crois-tu réellement que la meilleure solution serait réellement celle-là?

- Vous gagnez pour cette fois, mais si la mission échoue, c'est votre naïveté qui sera notre échec, abandonna le ninja copieur.

**Avec Roushi**

Le vieux shinobi entra dans la salle où les enfants étaient enfermés. Il ferma les yeux en voyant leur état respectif. Yagura peinait à respirer signe qu'il avait des côtes de brisées. Naruto gémissait dès qu'il bougeait inconsciemment son bras et sa jambe. Son plan reposait énormément sur la présence de shinobis de Konoha ou Kiri.

- Devrions-nous les porter à l'infirmerie, demanda un garde.

- Ce sera mieux pour travailler. Par ce que je vois, ils ont des os de fracturés, s'ils ne sont pas replacés correctement, il y a une possibilité qu'une hémorragie interne se produise. De plus, le cachot bloque leur capacité de guérison.

- …

Chacun des gardes levèrent un jinchûriki en prenant bien soin d'éviter d'empirer leurs blessures. Oonoki ne les voulait pas mort, après tout. Ils quittèrent la prison pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elle était située quelques mètres plus loin. En entrant, l'odeur des antiseptiques agressa leur nez. Les deux gardes déposèrent les deux capteurs sur un lit. Ils quittèrent la salle laissant le trio jinchûriki ensemble.

- Première chose à faire, c'est de replacer leurs os, murmura-Roushi.

Le shinobi examina les blessures, ceux de Naruto étaient déjà en bonne voie de guérison. Sa capacité de guérison avait repris le dessus dès qu'il avait été transporté hors de sa cellule. Ça prendrait quand même du temps pour tout guérir, mais il n'avait pas grand risque. Pour accélérer leur guérison, Roushi devait d'abord replacer les os brisés pour éviter une mauvaise guérison. Par la suite, le chakra du Yonbi devrait être suffisant, le jinchûriki du Yonbi avait appris que le chakra d'une bête à queue dédoublait la capacité de guérison même si les patients étaient eux-mêmes des _sacrifices humains_.

Yagura était le plus blessé, plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisés et fêlés, un des ses bras étaient brisés à plusieurs endroit et sa jambe était fracturé au niveau du tibia. Et c'était en oubliant les blessures à la tête que le gris s'était fait pour rester conscient durant la torture ainsi que les nombreuses hématomes et égratignures qu'il avait. Son chandail ressemblait maintenant qu'à un haillon tout comme ses pantalons. Enfin bref, il ressemblait réellement à un prisonnier.

Naruto avait eu plus de chances. Étant plus jeune, il semble qu'Oonoki avait choisi de faire moyen de pression sur lui que réellement sur Yagura. À part sa jambe et son bras, il s'en sortait mieux que son compagnon. Il avait de nombreuses blessures mineures, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état du porteur du Sanbi. Ses vêtements avaient subi le même traitement que ceux de son comparse.

Aucun des deux ne se réveilla pendant le traitement douloureux. Roushi fit un clone, l'infirmerie n'avait aucune fenêtre puisque les cachots étaient sous terre. Il avait des shinobis de Konoha à avertir, il avait eu la réponse d'Han. Le plan pourrait être mis en place.

**Avec l'équipe de sauvetage**

Kakashi grinça des dents, la sécurité à Iwa était nettement plus élevée que celle de Konoha. Infiltrer Iwa serait une tâche ardue, le trio avait modifié leur plan de base. Même s'ils ne savaient rien de se concoctait ce dénommé Roushi, le trio devait tenter quelques choses. Shisui serait leur sauvegarde, avec sa vitesse, il était le mieux placé pour prendre ce rôle. Il fit un signe à Itachi de la main droite.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un autre signe. Un oiseau se dirigeait vers eux, un oiseau imperceptible dans la nuit. Selon le prodige, il ne l'aurait pas vu s'il n'avait pas le sharingan d'activé. C'était un oiseau de nuit, la race impossible à discerner. L'argenté attira l'attention du rapace. Un petit mot était attaché à sa patte. Comment le shinobi d'Iwa pourrait deviner qu'ils seraient là? Kakashi l'ignorait… Il le passa à Itachi pour qu'il le lise. Il avait, certes, aussi la capacité de lire dans le noir, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de l'énergie pour rien.

_« Qui que ce soit, je sais que vous êtes ici pour libérer soit Yagura, soit Uzumaki Naruto. Mon collègue doit déjà vous avoir averti puisque ce rapace lui appartient et qu'il avait pour mission que l'oiseau mémorise vos signatures de chakra. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance puisque nous sommes ennemis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'envie de vous dénoncer. Après tout, vous êtes là pour sauver un enfant, maintenant deux. Je sais qu'un message peut être menteur, mais je vous demande de vous fier à votre instinct. Je suis Roushi d'Iwa, cousin du Tsuchikage et jinchûriki du Yonbi. Mon collège est Han, jinchûriki du Gobi._

_Les enfants ne méritent pas ce traitement, que vous soyez de Konoha ou de Kiri, je sais que vous en avez conscience. Je vais sortir les enfants de leur cellule, cependant je ne peux quitter Iwa sans déclencher l'alarme. C'est pour ça que je vous ai contacté… Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, mais je vous en prie, lisez-le jusqu'à la fin. Je connais le traitement réservé à des êtres comme nous, je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent ce que j'ai déjà dû devenir, une arme pour un pays. Ils sont des êtres vivants comme vous et moi. Je vais les sortir de leur cellule, mais je n'ai pas la possibilité de les mettre en sécurité._

_C'est là que vous entrez en jeu si vous me faites confiance, une confiance aveugle, je sais. Dans la partie la plus éloignée d'Iwa, à l'est, ils seront chez moi. Si vous arrivez avant que j'aie le temps de les sortir, je vous dis cela. Les armes de l'enfant blond sont cachées dans l'armoire de droite, un compartiment secret juste à gauche. Je n'ai malheureusement pas celles de Yagura puisqu'il s'est fait capturé sans elles. Vous rendre là-bas sera dangereux puisqu'on me surveille quelques fois. Être proche du Tsuchikage ne change rien de la réalité… Je connais un chemin pour ne pas me faire apercevoir avec eux, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis un shinobi expérimenté, vivant depuis 60 ans le supplice d'être un hôte de démon alors me cachez de mes propres camarades sera facile. Ce qui vous restera à faire sera des sortir d'Iwa ce que je ne peux faire et de fuir le plus loin possible._

_Croyez-moi ou non, mais c'est ce que je vais faire. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je saurai que vous ne me faites pas confiance et les enfants retourneront dans les cachots sous surveillance. C'est votre unique chance de pouvoir les sauver, réfléchissez bien… Roushi d'Iwa._

_Si vous ne me croyez pas, lisez ceci. Pour Konoha : j'ai été le seul shinobi épargné par le flash jaune de Konoha, il avait, pour élèves, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiwa Obito et Inuzuka Rin. Ils m'ont soigné et permis de revenir vers ma famille. Le flash jaune connu sous le nom de Namikaze Minato m'a dit : **Un être comme toi ne devrait jamais vivre comme une arme. Si un jour, tu as la chance d'aider une personne de Konoha, aide-le même s'il est ton ennemi. Il verra que tu n'es pas un démon**. Je ne sais pas si c'est convainquant, mais c'est l'unique chose que je peux dire pour que vous me donniez votre confiance. Si c'est Kiri : J'ai été l'un des seuls shinobis vivants à avoir assisté au combat à mort de nos Kages de l'époque. Le Nidaime Tsuchikage ainsi que le Nidaime Mizukage. Votre Kage avait une nature de chakra Yin qu'il cachait de ses ennemis pour avoir l'avantage, un grand maitre du genjutsu. C'est l'unique chose que je peux vous dire pouvant prouver que c'est la vérité…»_

- Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce point, fit-Kakashi.

- Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas toi qui étais contre l'idée il y a une dizaine de minutes, murmura-Itachi.

- Il a rapporté les paroles exactes de ce que mon sensei a dit au dénommé Roushi d'Iwa. Il est vrai qu'il est un jinchûriki et il a put nommer mon ancienne équipe parfaitement malgré les treize années écoulées, expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Alors ayons une confiance aveugle en ces mots, finit le prodige.

Le duo reprit leur route suivit par Shisui, ce dernier se doutait bien qu'un changement avait eu lieu, ils déviaient légèrement de leur route initial. Entrer à l'intérieur d'Iwa fut plus compliqué que s'imaginait les trois jounins. Ils devaient être extrêmement prudent, plusieurs patrouilles étaient actifs, plus qu'on pourrait l'imaginer pour un village comme celui des roches.

- Surement à cause de la présence des enfants, murmura-Kakashi à son coéquipier.

- Comment allons-nous passer, répondit celui-ci avec le même ton de voix.

- Avec de la précision, il y a une minute entre les patrouilles. Ce sera pendant ce temps que nous pourrons nous faufiler, il faut être rapide et silencieux.

- Et les gardes à la porte?

- Genjutsu, nous leurs ferons croire que nous sommes des shinobis d'Iwa qui prennent leur pause ou qui ont découvert une étrangeté pendant leur patrouille comme des traces de pas, suggéra l'argenté.

- En d'autres mots, je m'en occupe, fit le prodige avec une goute de sueur à l'arrière de la tête.

- Bien résumé, sourit le ninja copieur.

Le jeune Uchiwa secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité avant de suivre son sempai. C'est avec une facilité relative qu'il enferma les deux gardes dans un genjutsu. Ils passèrent rapidement la porte. L'infiltration était réussite. Maintenant, selon les indications de ce dénommé Roushi, le trio devait se diriger vers l'est dans la partie la plus éloignée du village. C'était plutôt facile d'avancer en continu puisqu'ils ne se faisaient pas questionner par des patrouilles. Le fait que des gardes les aient laissé passer suffisait à rende confiant les ninjas d'Iwa. Ce n'était pas rare que des marchands étaient versés dans l'art du shinobi pour leur propre sécurité… Bon, ça n'aidait pas qu'ils voyageaient le plus discrètement possible, mais c'était un détail.

**Avec Roushi**

La deuxième phase de son plan était enclenchée. Pour sortir les enfants, ils devaient faire deux clones et les transformer en eux. Après, le vieux shinobi devait les mener dans une salle bien précise pendant que les clones étaient amenés dans la cellule des deux jinchûrikis. Roushi regardait maintenant les clones être menés dans le cachot ainsi que les gardes reprendre leur poste. Il était devant la porte de l'infirmerie…

Pour mener les jinchûrikis, le roux avait fait en sorte de faire un passage souterrain qui partait de l'infirmerie jusqu'à la salle. Roushi entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et fit un clone de lui-même. Ce clone avait, pour but, de faire à croire qu'il quittait la prison. Son autre clone, lui, qui avait utilisé le souterrain s'était occupé d'envoyer l'oiseau et avait disparu dès que c'était fait. Le plan à Roushi était compliqué puisqu'il ne devait pas être vu avec les gamins.

Il vit, alors qu'il libérait le passage souterrain, le jeune Yagura se réveiller. Il sourit sachant déjà que la plupart des blessures étaient guéris sauf ses os, mais il n'était pas un magicien ni un médecin-nin.

- Qu'est-ce, murmura le jounin de Kiri.

- Ne fait pas de bruit, coupa-Roushi. Pour le moment, les gardes croient que vous êtes dans votre cellule. Crois-tu pouvoir marcher?

Le gris hocha la tête malgré qu'il soit confus. Roushi lui fit signe de se lever pendant qu'il prenait Naruto sur son dos. Il montra le tunnel créé tôt ce matin même. Yagura sortit de sa position peu confortable. Dès qu'il mit du poids sur sa jambe fracturée, il grimaça. Roushi le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe.

- Ta jambe n'est pas encore complètement guérie, l'avertit-il. Prend ça.

Le roux lui tendit une béquille. Personne ne remarquera, avant demain, que cet objet avait disparu. Après tout, peu de personnes venaient réellement dans l'infirmerie de cette prison. Le gris entra dans le tunnel avec l'aide de la béquille. Roushi suivit, il ferma le tunnel grâce à un jutsu.

- Continue tout droit, dit-il. Tu sortiras dans une salle vide. À partir de là, tu me suivras, tu dois faire vite malgré ta jambe.

- Pourquoi nous aider, interrogea-t-il finalement.

- Je suis incapable de laisser des personnes qui me ressemblent se faire torturer, avoua-t-il. Je sais ce que nous réservent les pays qui nous capturent. Après tout, pour eux, nous ne sommes que des _armes vivantes_.

Yagura ne répondit pas et continua son avancé, il savait réellement ce que signifiait être une arme vivante. Sa jambe le faisait grimacer de temps en temps, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il avait déjà subi par le passé. Comme l'avait dit Roushi, il atteignit une salle vide.

- Suis-moi.

Roushi prit les devants, le blondinet ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Yagura savait, par le lien, que l'enfant récupérait de l'énergie. De toute façon, le porteur du Sanbi préférait savoir le blond endormi. Le jinchûriki du Yonbi avançait à un rythme élevé, un rythme que le gris peinait à suivre. Ses blessures toujours en train de se guérir. Pour la première fois, le jounin de Kiri voyait Iwa.

Le jounin d'Iwa le mena dans un sentier où aucun shinobi ne patrouillait. C'est avec une certaine réticence que Yagura suivit son homologue. Le duo continua son avancé pendant plusieurs minutes. Le gris mémorisant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Si jamais ils se faisaient prendre, il pourrait essayer de fuir malgré ses blessures. Le roux entra dans une maison nettement plus éloignée d'Iwa que les autres. Yagura le suivit… En entrant, il n'y avait personne sauf le roux.

- Des shinobis viendront, je ne sais pas s'ils sont de Konoha ou de Kiri, mais ils viendront pour vous, expliqua-Roushi en déposant son fardeau sur le sofa.

- Es-tu réellement sûr, demanda-t-il en s'assoyant aussi pour soulager sa jambe.

- Oui, Airon est revenu…

- Airon?

- L'oiseau d'Han, jinchûriki du Gobi. Mon collège était chargé de trouver les shinobis venus pour soit le gamin, soit pour toi et de leur expliquer que vous ne serez plus dans votre cellule. Airon devait aller les retrouver pour leur donner une lettre écrite par moi. C'est à eux de voir s'ils viennent par ici ou non, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils suivront ce que j'ai dit.

- Et tu n'as jamais songé que tu te trompes peut-être, s'étonna le porteur du Sanbi.

- Mes impressions ont toujours été bonnes, haussa-Roushi.

- Espérons…

- Tu penses que ça va être qui?

- Konoha.

- Pourquoi?

- Kiri ne s'attend pas à ce que je sois capturé. De plus, j'ai la mauvaise tendance à toujours retarder mes missions, sourit-Yagura.

- …

L'adolescent retint difficilement son rire, il sentit l'approche de trois shinobis quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est des shinobis d'Iwa ou de Konoha, mais trois personnes se dirigent par ici, murmura-t-il.

- Viens, ordonna-Roushi en prenant le blond.

Il les mena dans une chambre qui semblait être la sienne. Il ferma la porte en faisant signe au gris de ne pas faire de bruit.

**Avec l'équipe de sauvetage**

Itachi fit un signe à l'argenté, l'ombre d'une maison se faisait voir. Le ninja copieur hocha la tête et suivit son coéquipier. Le duo ressentait Shisui derrière eux. Dans la maison, l'Uchiwa perçut les mouvements, celui qui leur avait envoyé la lettre était présent. Ils le virent sortir quelques secondes plus tard…

- Sortez!

Kakashi se tourna vers Itachi.

- J'y vais en premier, si jamais il nous a bernés ou que nous nous sommes trompés d'endroit, fuis, ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi toi, interrogea-t-il le plus bas possible.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un héritier de clan.

- Ça ne répond pas…

- Et le plus expérimenté contre les shinobis d'Iwa.

L'argenté n'attendit pas une réponse pour sortir de leur cachette. Le duo avait fait attention pour ne pas être perçu tant par leur soi-disant allié que par les patrouilles. En sortant, l'homme qui les attendait semblait se décrisper…

- Vous êtes les shinobis venus pour sortir les enfants?

- …

- Et vous êtes Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur, rajouta l'homme.

- Et vous êtes?

- Roushi… Vous devriez pouvoir me reconnaitre puisque nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés par le passé. Dites à vos coéquipiers qu'ils peuvent sortir, mais vous devez faire vite. La ruse ne dura pas longtemps.

Roushi entra dans la maison, l'argenté le suivit en faisant un signe de rester prêt pour n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un shinobi d'Iwa aidait un shinobi de Konoha. En fait, c'était quasi-impossible surtout depuis la troisième grande guerre. L'Hatake entra, les enfants n'étaient pas présents…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai envoyés dans la chambre. Mesure de sécurité… Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à attendre quelques minutes le temps que je les amène, informa le roux en gardant un œil sur les deux Uchiwa.

- Je ne vous croirai que lorsque je les aurai vus, avertit-Kakashi.

Roushi hocha la tête, il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'endroit où étaient Yagura et Naruto. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et quitta, le gris le suivit tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi fouilla dans l'armoire où était sensé se trouver les armes de son élève. Il les trouva à l'endroit exact où Roushi leur avait dit de chercher. Il les prit avant de refermer l'armoire. L'argenté ramena son attention vers l'allé que le roux avait pris pour le voir revenir avec Naruto ainsi que Yagura. Le dernier avait une béquille et semblait mal en point alors que le premier dormait simplement.

- Je vois que vous avez pris ses armes, remarqua-Roushi. Comme je l'ai dit, je les ai sortis de leur cellule.

- Leurs blessures, questionna-Itachi sur ses gardes.

- En bonne voie de guérison avec l'aide de leur démon respectif. Yagura est le plus blessé, je vous conseille de ne pas les faire marcher…

- Fait comme si je n'étais pas conscient, ironisa le concerné.

- Dans l'état que tu es, je crois que tu les ralentiras plus qu'autres choses. Partez immédiatement avant qu'Oonoki découvre leur fuite, finit le porteur du Yonbi.

Roushi déposa l'enfant blond sur le divan avant de se reculer. L'Uchiwa qui savait être Shisui no shunshin s'avança et le prit. Yagura regarda l'échange avec intérêt. Des shinobis de Konoha qui recevaient l'aide d'un shinobi d'Iwa, c'était à marquer dans le livre des records! Il s'assit en grimaçant légèrement du mouvement. Sa jambe le faisait encore souffrir. Grimace que tous remarqua…

Kakashi se rapprocha calmement de l'adolescent gardant un œil sur les mouvements de Roushi. Il sentit le gris se raidir lorsqu'il le toucha. Yagura n'aimait pas qu'on le touche… Il leva le jeune jounin sur ses pieds avant de le prendre.

Yagura fit un vague bruit d'inconfort. Ses cheveux poisseux de sang cachèrent son regard terrifié. C'était un traumatisme remontant à l'époque qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du Sandaime Mizukage. Yagura détestait être touché, mais maintenant, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait sortir d'Iwa, il devait laisser ces ninjas de Konoha l'aider.

Kakashi sortit tranquillement de la demeure en gardant bien les yeux sur le jinchûriki de la roche. Shisui et Itachi le suivirent. Le vent extérieur leur fit un grand bien. L'argenté regarda ses deux coéquipiers, maintenant, ils devaient sortir d'Iwa. Ils partirent à courir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Yagura grinça des dents, son bras l'élançait douloureusement des mouvements du ninja copieur. Il resta le plus longtemps possible conscient, mais la perspective d'un sommeil réparateur finit par le vaincre. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'Iwa quand Yagura s'endormit finalement, son corps cherchant à se soigner et à récupérer.

Itachi prit les devants en se rappelant avec précision le chemin qu'ils avaient pris. L'alarme n'était pas encore sonnée, mais les trois jounins savaient qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Un cri de rage venant de la tour du Tsuchikage avertit les trois shinobis que le Kage venait de découvrir l'absence des enfants. Ils étaient cachés dans une ruelle sombre en attendant de pouvoir passer sans se faire remarquer. Une voix amplifiée retentit du centre du village des roches.

- À TOUS LES UNITÉS SHINOBIS EN PATROUILLE. RATISSEZ IWA ET TROUVEZ-MOI LES CAPTEURS!

Le trio déglutit, ça allait compliquer énormément la tâche. Itachi se concentra et murmura, surprenant ses coéquipiers.

**- Reivun no iryûjon : Sensâ no Hakken**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Itachi, interrogea-Kakashi.

- Regarde, répondit celui-ci.

- LÀ-BAS, cria un shinobi d'Iwa.

Itachi eut un mince sourire en voyant les shinobis d'Iwa partir à la recherche des faux capteurs libérant ainsi la porte. Ils attendirent une minute avant de partir à leur tour. Le prodige ayant eu une idée de génie. L'héritier Uchiwa était l'un des plus puissants maitres des illusions. Il était capable de prendre dans un de ses genjutsu même quelqu'un qui se disait un spécialiste sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Par contre, le jeune adulte ne pouvait pas garder un genjutsu actif s'il n'était pas dans les parages, un défaut qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à se débarrasser.

- Nous avons un minimum de cinq minutes pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'Iwa avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, avertit-Itachi en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

- Genjutsu, devina son cousin.

- En plein dans le mille. Kakashi, tu connais mieux le pays de la terre que nous, alors conduis-nous dans un endroit sécuritaire.

- Il faudrait sortir du pays pour être en sécurité, Itachi. Le chemin le plus rapide serait de passer par la frontière de Kusa et Taki. Si nous gardons notre rythme, nous pouvons sortir en trois jours d'Iwa malgré la semaine que ça nous a pris pour rejoindre ce village. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est toujours plus facile de revenir rapidement que y aller, expliqua l'argenté.

- Adieu, mes pilules de soldats, se signa-Shisui.

L'argenté et le jeune Uchiwa le regardèrent. Shisui eut un petit sourire avant d'accélérer. Kakashi et Itachi le rattrapèrent rapidement, mais Shisui n'était pas appelé Shisui no Shunshin pour rien. Il disparut pour réapparaître à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

- Il est stupide quelques fois, dit le prodige à son sempai.

- J'avais remarqué, mais nous devrions peut-être le suivre. Utilisé le shunshin est une bonne idée pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement d'Iwa.

Le duo sourit d'utiliser la technique de déplacement instantané pour avancer plus rapidement. Ils sentaient l'agitation d'Iwa qui se réveillait pour rechercher les enfants…

**Une semaine plus tard**

Naruto sourit en sentant Konoha. Il s'était réveillé depuis un moment. Quitter Iwa avait pris trois jours et se rendre à Konoha quatre puisqu'ils avaient coupé un peu le chemin en passant sur la frontière de Kusa et Taki au lieu de passer par Taki comme à l'allé.

Yagura s'endormait régulièrement contrairement à lui. Comme s'il essayait de rentrer dans un songe ou était-ce simplement une manie. Le duo n'était plus vraiment dans les bras de leurs sauveteurs, mais ils étaient sur leur dos. Yagura était endormi sur le dos de Kakashi alors que lui était sur celui de son sensei.

- On arrive, Naruto, sourit-Shisui.

- Enfin, murmura le blond.

- De retour à la maison, finit son Co-sensei.

_Une fuite, un retour et la naissance d'une légende. L'enfant que l'on croyait être inutile est maintenant propulsé dans un monde gris où le blanc et le noir coexiste pour s'affronter. Cette légende, que deviendra-t-elle? Qui sera-t-elle après ce lien? Quel aura les conséquences du sceau sur deux destinés totalement différentes?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnus :**_

_**Fûinjutsu : Tamashî no yûgô o fûin **__~ Sceau de fusion des âmes_

_**Reivun no iryûjon : Sensâ no Hakken **__~ Illusion du corbeau : La découverte des capteurs_

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, je crois que je les réécris 6 fois avant d'être finalement satisfaite de mon travail._

* * *

_**Maintenant, vote pour tous les lecteurs : **__Quels couples préférez-vous?_

_Vos choix :_

_**Ino x Naruto :** 2 fois suggérées ainsi qu'un peut-être._

_**Yagura x Naruto :** 2 fois suggérées_

_**Gaara x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée_

_**Shisui x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée_

_**Itachi x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée_

_**Shikamaru x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée_

_**Mei x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée_

_**Fuu x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée. Nous parlons de l'hôte de Nanabi et non de l'Anbu Root_

_**Kurotshushi x Naruto :** 1 fois suggérée_

_Ce sont les couples qui ont été suggérées, maintenant, c'est l'heure du vote. Selon l'histoire, quel couple voulez-vous pour Naruto?_

_Pour les autres personnes de l'histoire, je n'ai eu qu'un **Shikamaru x Témari**, vous pouvez encore en suggéré pour eux!_

* * *

_**Prochaine publication : **__2 ou 3 décembre 2012_

_Amitié, Fan-manga!_


	8. Chapitre Sept : Répercussions

_**The Daemon : **__Merci beaucoup pour regarder s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes… Je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse du bêta-reader que j'ai contacté, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je continue de m'améliorer. Ah, je manquais d'oublier, ton vote est pris en compte!_

_**Fael-Jeni : **__Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour aider une autre personne. Dommage qu'ils se font rares dans ma fic… je rigole! Ton chapitre est arrivé!_

_**Gab : **__Ton vote est pris en compte. Pour ta question, ça va surement être développé dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai installé la base dans celui-ci. Ça ne sera pas comme Pein, loin de là et il ne verra pas, mais ça peut s'y apparenter._

_**Aya 31 : **__Merci du commentaire, pour être franche, les passages d'actions et de descriptions sont mes points faibles… J'ai repris une centaine de fois ces passages pour que ça soit réaliste… Ton vote est pris en compte!_

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Ravie de le savoir! Le discours a été le bout que j'ai adoré pendant l'écriture! Démontrer la détermination, c'est l'une des choses que j'ai le mieux dans l'écriture et que j'adore! Tes suggestions sont prises en compte!_

_**Jay-Werdraght : **__Je ne comprends pas vraiment le mot «slash», mais c'est un détail. Si c'est à propos des types couples, c'est juste pour faire développer des sentiments autres que simplement l'amitié, inclure un peu de romance même s'ils sont de même sexe. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ça que tu veux dire, mais si oui, je vais aller avec le vote. Maintenant, pour les autres sacrifiés, c'est sûr qu'il va les amener avec lui dans ses aventures, ma première idée pour ma fic, c'est qu'ils se rencontrent et se comprennent. Ta suggestion de couple est prise en compte. _

_**Charlesdoudou : **__Ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin d'expliquer, ta suggestion est prise en compte. Bon rétablissement. _

_**Mizuko44 : **__Merci du commentaire, il m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire, pas avec autant de lecteur qui l'aime. Moi-même, j'ai lu de nombreuses fics abandonnés ou sans nouvelles depuis plus de deux ans et je trouve ça dommage puisqu'elles étaient intéressantes. Tes suggestions sont prises en compte!_

_**Ouragan : **__Merci du commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir à lire. Ta suggestion est prise en compte. _

_**Octo : **__Merci de me le dire, il est vrai que j'ai un peu de difficulté à trouver les bons mots à quelques endroits et ça se répercute un peu sur la compréhension. Je vais mon possible pour les corriger quand je repasse, mais le mot ne veut pas venir. Je le sais que c'est lui qu'il faut, mais il ne vient pas alors j'essaie de trouver un synonyme ou de changer la phrase pour mieux. Pas toujours très facile… De plus, il se peut que certains mots Québécois fassent leur apparition sans que je m'en rende compte, alors si tu es d'un autre endroit, ça peut porter à confusion… Pour mon Naruto, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire surpuissant comme un dieu, mais de lui donner un énorme potentiel. Si pour le moment, il ressemble à être surpuissant, c'est surement parce qu'on n'est pas encore dans ses futurs combats…_

_**Okashi-san : **__Pour ma synthaxe, c'est vrai que ma syntaxe est parfois lourde. C'est mon point faible tout comme pour l'utilisation des mauvais mots ou de synonymes mal formulés, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de me trouver un bêta-reader en ce moment même. Pour l'histoire, je ne compte pas faire un perso trop puissant, mais un perso avec beaucoup de potentiel, oui. Je ne sais pas s'il ressemble à être trop puissant déjà, mais je sais qu'il ne sera jamais un dieu… Après tout, tout le monde est humain. Danzo va apparaître, peut-être pas la racine, mais elle viendra. Pour le clan Uchiwa, ça va être expliqué dans un chapitre plus tard tout comme les traits de caractères inédits. Ta suggestion est prise en compte. _

_**Alcis : **__Je laisse le choix aux lecteurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Le temps que la relation se construit, ça va prendre beaucoup de temps. Pour le moment, je laisse les relations d'amitiés se construire et de toute façon, Naruto n'a que 12 ans alors le temps qu'il vieillit un peu, ça risque d'être plus dans cette période…_

_**Crazy Cheshire cat : **__Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle revieweuse(?). Tes suggestions sont prises en compte. _

_**Kytiara : **__Pour le savoir, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre… Pour la petite précision, ça ne me dérange pas, plusieurs peuvent avoir pensé comme toi et tu es peut-être la seule à avoir décidé de poser la question, alors ça ne me dérange pas. Sinon, tes suggestions sont prises en compte. _

_**Princesse974 : **__Merci du commentaire! Ça fait plaisir que savoir que son travail est apprécié et aimé. Au début, je me suis fait dire d'essayer de me mettre des délais et de les respecter pour les lecteurs. Comme tu vois, j'ai pris le conseil! Tes suggestions sont prises en compte. _

_**LuneXD : **__Je vous laisse décider, pour le moment, le vote va vers Naruto/Yagura… Tu sauras le résultat plus bas. Pour la libération, je l'ai recommencé des centaines de fois avant d'être enfin satisfaite et que ça soit raisonnable. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais nous n'avons peu d'information sur Iwa et c'est bien le problème, alors j'ai dû essayer d'être raisonnable ce qui a plutôt bien fonctionné… Tes suggestions sont prises en compte!_

_**Aristos Kratos : **__Oui! J'ai réussi à te faire créer un compte! Toi, tu as fait ma journée quand j'ai lu ton commentaire! Pour les couples, je vais selon le vote même si vous apportez tous vos arguments! La démocratie remporte. Ta suggestion et tes arguments sont quand même pris en compte. (Ps : Bien argumenté pour ton commentaire, je me suis quasiment laissé prendre)_

_**ElianaHime : **__Merci et je te revoie ton bisou. Continue de lire et je vais être contente! Tes suggestions sont prises en compte. _

_**Anonymous : **__Merci pour tous tes conseils! Et respire, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire créer énormément d'enfants, cela va être trop compliqué à gérer. Déjà qu'il faut que je garde le suivit (que j'ai manqué perdre plusieurs fois dans ce chapitre) des autres persos pour ne pas les oublier. Ça va devenir trop compliqué pour moi à gérer! En plus, pour le moment, ils sont trop jeunes… Pour le lemon, je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire un, mais si j'ai des demandes, je vais surement le faire dans un autre topic seulement réservé pour lui et je mettrai le lien pour ceux qui sont intéressés dans le chapitre suivant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de talent dans l'écriture de ce genre de chose… Pour tes happys-ends, ils vont venir lorsque ce sera le temps. Dans ma tête, je ne suis pas rendu là, pas encore. Pour les épilogues, j'ai comme règle de mettre un prologue et un épilogue, si je ne mets pas de prologue, il n'aura pas d'épilogue… C'est de cette façon que je fonctionne. Merci pour tous tes conseils, je les note! Pour tes questions, ce chapitre! Tes suggestions sont notées aussi._

_**A : **__Merci du commentaire, ravie de savoir que je fais commenter ceux qui non jamais commentés! Pour mon imagination, j'en ai toujours eu trop selon mon entourage… Alors j'ai décidé de l'investir dans une fic. En passant, je t'ai fait pleurer et sourire! Mon travail est fait alors! Merci d'avoir commenté_

_**Pour les autres : **__Excusez-moi, je vous ai oublié le dernier chapitre! Je vous dis merci de vos commentaires, ils m'ont tous permis de continuer. La prochaine fois que je fais ce genre d'oublie, je vous assure que je vais vous donner un chapitre plus vite. Vous méritez d'être répondu tout autant! J'ai tout pris vos suggestions. Les résultats seront plus bas. _

_**Fanella : **__Hé, il ne faut pas que tu oublies qu'il est possible que je ne sois pas sur le même fuseau horaire que toi. Exemple : Avec la France, j'ai environ six heures de différences. Quand il est midi là-bas, moi, il est 6h du matin! Merci du commentaire et oui, je sais, moi-même, j'ai tellement hâte de lire un chapitre d'une histoire que je m'en ronge les ongles de l'attente! Sinon, tes suggestions sont prises en compte!_

_**Mugu : **__Merci pour tes commentaires sur mes chapitres ainsi que les fautes que tu as relevé! Tu m'aide énormément! Merci pour tous tes conseils, je vais faire attention pour les prochaines histoires et chapitres. Je vais aussi aller repasser pour les fautes que tu as décelées! Merci pour ton analyse!_

* * *

_**Résultats!**_

_**Naruto/Ino/Yagura :**__ 1 vote_

_**Shikamaru/Naruto : **__1 vote_

_**Kurotshushi/Naruto : **__1 vote_

_**Gaara/Neji : **__1 vote_

_**Mei/Naruto : **__2 votes_

_**Hinata/Kiba : **__2 votes_

_**Naruto/Gaara/Yagura : **__2 votes_

_**Shikamaru/Témari : **__6 votes_

_**Gaara/Naruto :**__ 7 votes_

_**Ino/Naruto : **__8 votes_

_**Itachi/Naruto : **__10 votes_

_**Shisui/Naruto : **__14 votes_

_**Yagura/Naruto : **__28 votes_

_**Conclusion : **__Le couple le plus populaire est Yagura/Naruto. Ils seront donc le couple principal. _

_**Information supplémentaire : **__Je n'envisage pas de faire de Lemon et si j'en fais un, il sera dans un topic en parallèle pour ceux qui n'en veulent pas. Le lien sera surement mis dans le chapitre suivant… _

_Autre chose, pour le moment, leur relation ressemblera plus à une fraternelle puisque Naruto n'a que 12 ans. Cela se développera au fil de l'histoire pas nécessairement en un seul chapitre._

* * *

_**Autre information**_

_Dans ce chapitre, certains pourront trouver que la fiction se dirige vers un perso surpuissant. Je vous avertis tout de suite pour éviter les erreurs. _

_Malgré son ascendance que vous découvrirez plus bas, Naruto ne sera pas surpuissant, ce n'est qu'un potentiel qu'il peut développer, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le développera. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre surpuissant, de toute façon, les ennemis risquent d'être nettement plus forts que lui…_

_Pour ses parents, ils sont les mêmes, je ne change pas cette donnée. Je ne change que leur ascendance… C'est ce que je voulais spécifier d'abord._

* * *

____** Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Sept : Répercussion**

_«Enfin à Konoha… Que c'est bon d'être de retour…» _pensa-Naruto en se laissant porter par son Co-sensei en direction de l'hôpital.

Il venait tout juste de franchir les portes du village, le Sandaime n'avait pas pris de temps, il avait immédiatement envoyé les deux _anciens_ prisonniers d'Iwa à l'hôpital pour un contrôle médical malgré que Yagura soit un shinobi du village de la brume. Le blond avait été accueilli par son équipe… Il avait entendu le soupir de soulagement de Shikamaru et d'Ino ainsi que le murmure de Chôji lui disant de ne plus les inquiéter autant.

Shisui le déposa sur un lit, ils étaient déjà à l'hôpital. Une infirmière s'approcha, mécontente. Devoir soigner _celui_ qui était considéré comme le démon du village. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, mais l'Hokage avait été très stricte, elle _devait_ soigner ce blond. Le compagnon du blondinet était déjà pris en charge par une de ses collègues. Elle soupira, c'était quand même son travail même si elle n'aimait pas son patient. De toute façon, le blondinet guérissait vite, la plupart de ses blessures devaient déjà avoir disparu… Elle ne devait que vérifier si c'était le cas, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il avait fini de guérir. Par ce qu'elle voyait, il avait eu des os de fracturés, fractures déjà réparés, mais fragile.

- Il ne doit que se reposer, Hokage-sama. Ses blessures sont déjà guéris, cependant, elles sont fragiles, expliqua-t-elle. Son taux de guérison est nettement plus élevé que la norme.

- Et pour Yagura-san, demanda-Hiruzen en se retournant vers la seconde infirmière.

- Son bras n'est pas complètement guéri, il a été fracturé à plusieurs endroits. Ses côtes et sa jambe sont déjà guéris. Il a quelques traumatismes crâniens. Tout comme Uzumaki-san, il a un taux de guérison nettement plus élevé que la normale. Je lui donne une semaine pour se remettre complètement de ses blessures. Pour le moment, il s'est lui-même envoyé dans le sommeil pour permettre une guérison plus rapide.

- Merci, je vous laisse continuer votre travail, alors…

Sur ce, le sandaime quitta. La présence de Yagura allait lui donner énormément de paperasse, trop. De plus, ses conseillers ainsi que Danzo souhaiteraient surement qu'il le fasse devenir un shinobi de Konoha de force. Sarutobi devait réagir rapidement. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes politiques avec un pays connu pour avoir une force militaire très puissante malgré leur récente guerre. La présence des sept épéistes ainsi que plusieurs personnes du niveau de Yagura créaient la puissance du pays de la brume. C'est aussi la raison pourquoi la guerre civile avait duré une dizaine d'année.

Hiruzen arriva à sa tour rapidement, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas passer beaucoup de temps avec son petit-fils d'adoption. L'ajout de Yagura dans la mission de sauvegarde allait amener son lot de problèmes et le Sandaime savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de gagner du temps. De toute façon, il avait déjà averti Kiri de l'arrivé imminente de leur jinchûriki dans son village après sa capture à Iwa. Le village de la brume était déjà en mouvement tout comme le sien…

Comme il s'en doutait, le vieillard se fit accueillir par Homura, Kotaru et Danzo à la porte de son bureau. Les nouvelles s'étaient répandues rapidement, peut-être un peu trop. Ils avaient, tous les trois, un regard sérieux. Sarutobi soupira et entra dans une salle… remplie de paperasse.

- …

Les trois autres se retinrent de rire en voyant le désespoir naître sur le visage de leur Kage. La répulsion d'Hiruzen vis-à-vis la paperasse n'était pas inconnue. En fait, tous les Kages détestaient les formalités administratives, selon les livres d'histoires, ça serait l'ennemi numéro un dit «imbattable». Certains se félicitaient d'avoir refusé le poste de Kage, d'autres se haïssaient pour avoir laissé quelqu'un les propulser à ce poste.

- Vous êtes ici pourquoi, demanda-Sarutobi en se frayant difficilement un passage au travers de la paperasse.

- Sa secrétaire n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était un être humain, le vieillard devait régulièrement _vider_ son bureau même quand il prenait de l'avance!

- Que comptez-vous faire avec Yagura-san, interrogea le faucon de guerre.

- Je compte lui permettre de retourner chez lui…

- Je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement, Hokage-sama, coupa-Kotaru. Il est un shinobi de rang S ramené dans notre pays après avoir été capturé par Iwa, pourquoi ne pas profitez de ses dons surtout qu'il est un capteur?

- Et devenir un second Iwa, interrogea-Sarutobi sévèrement.

- Alors, tentez une alliance avec Kiri en utilisant Yagura-san comme appât, proposa-Danzo.

- Vous n'êtes pas capable de le laisser tranquille? Sa vie n'est certainement pas l'une des meilleures et vous voulez l'utiliser comme appât simplement pour acquérir ses capacités, s'exclama-Hiruzen.

- Hokage-sama, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer une telle chance. Si nous sommes capables de construire une alliance avec Kiri, nous pourrons utiliser ses capacités ainsi que celle de Naruto, dit durement le faucon de guerre. La vie n'est pas rose et c'est un fait. Nous serons stupides de laisser une telle chance passée. Peu importe si le pays de l'eau sort de la guerre, ils acceptent d'héberger les examens chuunins, cela ne signifie qu'une chose. Ils se redressent rapidement et si ce que mon instinct me dit est vrai, leurs shinobis ne sont pas de simples shinobis. Kiri a toujours été connu pour avoir une force militaire extrêmement efficace mieux que celle d'Iwa pourtant axé dans le militaire.

= Pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'avertir Kiri, soupira-Hiruzen. À ce moment, nous pourrions tenter une alliance…

**Avec Naruto**

Les infirmières venaient de quitter la salle. Ses sauveurs et senseis entrèrent dans la salle, une inquiétude parfaitement visible dans leurs yeux. Il sourit légèrement. Ses comparses genins arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Il fut pris dans l'étreinte de son équipe avant qu'il puisse dire un mot.

- Je ne savais pas que j'ai manqué à autant de personnes, plaisanta l'Uzumaki.

- Idiot, l'assomma-Ino.

- Qu'avez-vous fait? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas resté assis à rien faire, fit sérieusement Naruto.

- Au début oui, avoua-Shikamaru. Nous étions inquiets, mais mon père m'a ouvert les yeux. On a repris nos entrainements avec plus d'ardeur.

- Tant mieux, dit le blond. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là qu'il faille que vous vous relâchiez. Un shinobi doit être prêt pour n'importe quelle situation même si elle demande de passer outre nos sentiments

- Nous avons compris, soupirèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le jinchûriki hocha la tête, il rentra «son regard» dans celui de Shisui avant de parler.

- J'imagine que les conseillers vont forcer la main à grand-père pour prendre l'avantage de la présence de Yagura à Konoha.

- Sûrement, soupira l'Uchiwa. Nous aurions dû l'amener immédiatement à Kiri pour éviter ce genre de conflit, mais vous êtes blessés, plus de chemin n'aurait fait que vous affaiblir. Déjà qu'il s'est endormi pour récupérer, il valait mieux l'amener à Konoha pour lui permettre la guérison. Les prochains jours risquent d'être énormément tendus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira le jeune genin. Iwa et maintenant Kiri, nous risquons beaucoup.

- Donc, des pourparlers politiques auront lieu, devina le Nara.

- Oui… J'espère que ce qu'il s'en découlera sera avantageux…

**À Kiri, au même moment**

- Pourquoi Yagura ne revient pas, hurla une jeune femme rousse.

- Sa mission a peut-être pris plus de temps que prévu, tenta un jeune homme.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'il va nous apporter des problèmes politique, soupira la Mizukage.

- Qui sait?

Au même moment, un chuunin arriva avec un message comportant l'insigne du pays du feu.

**À Konoha, avec les conseillers**

- Tu prends un risque énorme, Hiruzen, fit-Kotaru. Seulement leur dire ce qui est arrivé à Yagura-san…

- Écoute-moi, Kotaru, fit le «professeur» de Konoha. Cet adolescent mérite une vie, il n'est pas une arme, il est un être humain. Qu'il soit un capteur et un jinchûriki, il a peut-être des personnes qui l'attendent! Nous ne sommes pas Iwa, ni Kumo, ni Suna et encore moins Kiri, nous sommes Konoha, le village caché considéré comme le plus humains même si cette affirmation est devenue fausse avec ce qu'à vécu Naruto. Je suis le Hokage, je fais la loi. Vous êtes mes conseillers, vous me conseillez et non m'ordonnez! Je veux bien tenter une alliance avec Kiri, mais je n'irai pas de la manière forte!

- Tu deviens de plus en plus fou, fit-Danzo.

- La folie est le premier signe d'un shinobi, contra-Sarutobi. Ne sommes-nous pas fou de tuer pour nos idéaux sans avoir d'arrière-pensée?

Hiruzen avait maintenant un regard d'acier, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il était le Hokage bon sang! Ses conseillers sortir de la pièce en grinçant des dents. Le Sandaime devait maintenant les garder à l'œil.

- Tu reviens enfin, dit le Sandaime en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

- Je suis, malheureusement, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, fit un homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Elles ne peuvent pas être plus mauvaises que ce que je viens de vivre, Jiraya…

**Avec Naruto**

Le blond venait de réussir de sortir ses visiteurs de sa chambre, il était si fatigué, si las. Il ne savait pas réellement si c'était lui qui ressentait ça ou si c'était Yagura. Il n'était pas capable de séparer les sensations… Ce satané sceau qui les liait… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il finisse toujours par être une victime? Il sentit le porteur du Sanbi bouger légèrement. Il était en train de se réveiller.

- Bien dormi, questionna-Naruto.

- Mieux qu'avant, répondit Yagura après un petit moment de silence.

- Évite de bouger, selon l'infirmière, tes blessures ne sont pas encore complètement guéries…

- Je sais…

Et un silence surgit dans la petite pièce. Yagura se positionna le plus confortablement possible. Difficile de le faire quand ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir. Il se doutait bien qu'il était à Konoha puisque le blond était détendu… Quel genre de problème allait-il encore apporter à Kiri? Franchement, le gris n'en avait aucune idée.

**Avec Hiruzen**

- QUOI! Répète, s'exclama-Sarutobi.

- Orochimaru a entendu parler de Naruto, il est intéressé par sa capacité de perception. Selon mes sources, il essayera de l'attraper tout comme il veut un Uchiwa.

- Et, le pressa le Sandaime.

- Une organisation criminelle est à la recherche des jinchûrikis. Des criminels de rang S.

- Donc, Naruto est donc poursuivie pour ses capacités et son statut, soupira le vieillard.

- Je n'ai pas fini, une menace pèse, plus pressante que cette organisation, frémit-Jiraya.

- C'est quoi cette menace?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je sais une chose. Elle cherche à libérer des entités plus puissantes que les Bijus. Ce sont des personnes d'un autre continent… Les jinchûrikis sont encore leurs cibles puisque ce sont les seuls êtres à pouvoir les libérer… Je ne sais pas ce que représente cette menace, mais une chose est sûre. Le monde shinobi rentre dans une époque de guerre.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres informations?

- C'est le pire, je ne sais rien sur eux! Depuis trois mois que je recherche activement des informations sur ça, mais je n'ai rien. Ils sont comme des fantômes, littéralement.

- Naruto qui se fait capturer par Iwa, sa libération, la présence de Yagura-san et maintenant ça! Tant qu'à y être, une réunion des cinq Kages!

Sarutobi vit un oiseau atterrir sur la porte, il avait le symbole de Kumo. Grinçant des dents, il ouvrit la lettre et blêmit… Jiraya lui enleva la lettre et lut.

- Sarutobi-sensei, es-tu devin?

- Non, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça! En plus, elle est demandée deux mois après les examens chuunins. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tout tombe dans la même période. Trois menaces pèsent sur Naruto et il n'est que genin!

- Offre-lui une formation pour le protéger, proposa le Sannin.

- Il a déjà une formation avec Shisui et Asuma ainsi que les autres jounins instructeurs, soupira le Sandaime. Il progresse rapidement, mais il n'est qu'un genin et il manque d'expérience.

- Avec le Kyuubi?

- Il a eu une première rencontre il y a quelques temps. Il a accès à son chakra, mais il ne l'a pas encore utilisé… Je crois qu'il attend d'être prêt à faire face à la puissance qui va émaner de ce chakra. De plus, selon Shisui et Asuma, la glace serait une de ses affinés, j'ai bien peur qu'il développe la totalité des clans venant de son père.

- Oh… Et as-tu commencé à lui apprendre le Fûinjutsu du clan de sa mère?

Hiruzen serra les dents, il n'avait pas encore dit l'état de Naruto à Jiraya. Pourtant, ça aurait dû être la première chose qu'il aurait dû faire puisque Jiraya est le parrain du blondinet.

- Sarutobi-sensei?

- … Jiraya, Naruto ne pourra jamais apprendre le Fûinjutsu, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi, s'écria le blanc. Est-ce parce qu'il n'a aucun talent dans ce domaine?

- Difficile de lui apprendre l'écriture puisqu'il est aveugle, finit-il par dire.

Jiraya cligna des yeux, regarda son sensei, cligna à nouveau des yeux.

- Sarutobi-sensei, pouvez-vous répéter, rit-il nerveusement. Je crois vous avoir entendu dire que Naruto est aveugle, c'est une blague n'est-ce pas?

- Non, Jiraya, Naruto est vraiment aveugle. Une attaque de civils à ses quatre ans lui a enlevé la vue…

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour le protéger!

- J'ai tout fait, contra-Sarutobi. J'ai mis des Anbus pour sa protection, mais cette semaine-là, des criminels se promenaient à nos frontières et j'étais en pleine réunion. Comment veux-tu que je surveille un enfant de quatre ans? Je l'ai laissé seul pendant une heure à Konoha puisque j'étais en pleine réunion! Crois-tu réellement que je ne me blâme pas pour ce malheureux incident?

Le Sandaime avait haussé le ton pendant qu'il parlait. Jiraya serra les dents de frustration, son filleul était aveugle et il n'avait jamais été avertit!

- Pourquoi ne le savais-je pas?

- Comment aurais-tu réagis si je te l'avais dis par lettre?

- …

- C'est ce que je pensais…

**Avec Naruto et Yagura**

Le blond se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son comparse. Yagura haussa un sourcil en voyant le blondinet. Naruto «regarda» Yagura…

- Tu peux venir, soupira le gris en comprenant.

Le jinchûriki du Kyuubi grimpa sur le lit et enfouit la tête dans le torse de son comparse. Malgré qu'un de ses bras soit fracturé, le jounin de Kiri entoura le blond. Les répercussions psychologiques se démontraient déjà. Il sentit Naruto trembler…

- Chute, murmura-t-il. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité…

Le blondinet pouvait être fort, mais il avait parfois le besoin de se sentir en sécurité, une sécurité qu'il ne trouverait plus qu'avec Yagura. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, son séjour à Iwa lui donnait des cauchemars. C'était pour ça qu'il était resté à proximité de Shisui… Maintenant, il n'avait que cet être qui lui ressemble. Naruto était âgé de 12 ans, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il était, en plus, un genin fraichement promu.

**Avec Jiraya et Sarutobi**

- Je veux voir mon filleul!

- Présentement, il est à l'hôpital pour se reposer, informa-Hiruzen.

- Je veux voir mon filleul, répéta le Sannin.

- Suis-moi, soupira le dieu des Shinobis.

Hiruzen sortit, avec peine, de son bureau rempli de paperasse. Son ancien élève le suivit en riant mentalement du futur travail de son ancien sensei. Le duo arriva devant la bâtisse de l'hôpital, c'était le plus grand hôpital de tout Konoha. Le sandaime ne prit même pas la peine de demander le chemin, il le savait déjà. En rentrant dans la chambre des deux jinchûrikis, il fut accueilli par un étrange spectacle, mais pourtant qui faisait crier «Kawai!» aux infirmières. Les deux jinchûrikis s'étaient endormis, le blond dans l'étreinte protectrice du porteur du Sanbi.

Jiraya entra et se figea, un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Les deux enfants semblaient si détendus…

- Je présume que c'est Yagura, murmura-t-il à son sensei.

- Oui… Sa présence apporte son lot de problèmes.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Naruto? Il doit devenir plus fort et vite…

- Je ne sais pas… Laissons-les…

**Trois jours plus tard**

Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital, il avait repris ses entrainements d'équipes… Au début, ce n'était pas perceptible, mais maintenant, tous pouvaient le voir. Le blond ne pouvait plus supporter le toucher, seul Yagura, Shisui, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Kakashi, Itachi et Hiruzen pouvaient espérer le toucher. Le premier, car il avait vécu la même chose. Son équipe, c'était parce qu'ils étaient ses coéquipiers et ses amis. Shisui, Kakashi et Itachi parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient sauvé. Hiruzen parce que c'était son grand-père de cœur.

Dès qu'on le touchait, le blond paniquait… Une des nombreuses séquelles des tortures subites. Un peu comme Yagura à l'exception près que pour ce dernier, seul Naruto pouvait espérer le toucher. Au final, le gris était toujours à l'hôpital à l'attente des retombés politique, sa Mizukage était en route pour régler le problème. Le porteur du Sanbi savait une chose, il allait bientôt voir l'enfer arrivé.

Et il n'avait pas tort, l'enfer se pointa sous le nom de Mei Terumi, présentement Mizukage de Kiri depuis la mort du Sandaime. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer dans la ville, sa perception lui disait… Elle était avec le Sandaime. Yagura n'avait jamais parlé de sa capacité de capteur… Son Mizukage savait juste qu'il en était un.

- Ce que tu as, lui demanda le blond.

- Je sens que mes problèmes ne font que commencer, soupira-t-il.

- Tu parles des trois nouvelles signatures qui viennent d'entrer dans Konoha, devina son homologue.

- Mei Terumi, Ao et Mangetsu Hozûki, informa-Yagura.

Sa capacité à lui était nettement plus puissante de Naruto puisqu'il ne ressentait pas les signatures, mais bien l'eau dans le corps d'un être vivant. Il pouvait repérer toute vie dans une zone donnée et spécifié qui était shinobi. C'était sa particularité, il «voyait» par l'eau.

- Comment tu as fait pour les identifier?

- Chacun ses astuces, haussa le porteur du Sanbi.

Il suivit le chemin parcouru par sa supérieure. Il lui était facile de suivre une personne en particulier. Il frissonna en la sentant entrer dans l'hôpital où on l'avait «enfermé». Yagura n'avait, malheureusement, pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital. Puisqu'il était un shinobi de Kiri, il était sous garde jusqu'à ce que les problèmes diplomatiques se règlent. Au final, le gris n'avait pas sorti de la chambre où on l'avait installé… Au moins, il était beaucoup mieux traité qu'à Iwa. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit…

- Il est là, fit la voix du Sandaime.

_«Pitié Kami, faite qu'elle ne me tue pas» _pria mentalement le jounin de Kiri.

- Pourrais-je rester seule avec lui quelques minutes, demanda une voix féminine.

- Bien sûr…

_«Kami, vous n'êtes pas capable d'écouter une prière ou quoi? Juste ce dont j'avais besoin…»_ pleura le porteur du Sanbi.

_«Tu sais que je t'entends»_ fit la voix de Naruto dans son esprit.

_«Je sais, mais tu ne connais pas Mei… Non… Tu ne la connais pas»_

Yagura frissonna violemment en sentant l'aura de mort soudaine dans la salle. Ses yeux améthyste étaient concentrés sur l'extérieur… Le lien avait eu l'effet de lier leur esprit, Naruto et lui partageait donc leurs pensées malgré eux. Le gris était heureux d'une chose, c'était que le gamin n'était pas un pleurnichard.

- Yagura, dit une voix dangereuse. Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps?

_«Aussi longtemps que nécessaire…»_ pensa-t-il sans le dire à haute voix.

- Yagura, fit la même personne.

Le gris l'ignora, il n'était pas encore assez fou pour regarder la jeune femme. Ses sens ne cessaient de l'avertir d'un danger imminent. Il sentit une main essayer de le toucher, il l'esquiva, une légère panique au fond de ses prunelles. Son regard tomba dans celui vert de sa Mizukage.

Mei décela immédiatement la peur dans les prunelles de Yagura, la peur d'être touché. Le jinchûriki du Sanbi détestait qu'on le touche, le frôle ou même simplement tenter un petit contact physique. Ses yeux se durcirent, Kiri n'aurait pas autant de problème s'il n'était pas du genre à retarder ses missions.

- Explication, ordonna-t-elle sachant que l'adolescent ne la désobéirait pas.

- Je venais tout juste de finir la mission quand je me suis fait attaquer par des shinobis d'Iwa, répondit le gris.

- Et capturer…

- Après environ une à deux semaines de combats continus.

- Finalement, devina la rousse. C'est des shinobis de Konoha qui t'ont sortis d'Iwa…

Le gris sentit le chakra de sa Mizukage, elle vérifiait les informations, il réussit à lui bloquer une certaine partie, celle qui concernait le lien. Personne n'avait encore découvert la vérité, c'était mieux de cette façon. Ses pupilles se concentrèrent sur la porte, il ne voulait pas parler avec sa Mizukage.

- Tu caches quelques choses, fit-elle. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas important, mais tu ne pourras pas le rester caché très longtemps, Yagura.

- …

- Vous pouvez entrer, j'ai fini de lui parler, dit-Mei en se tournant vers la porte.

Le Sandaime ouvrit la porte, Yagura tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Deux shinobis de Kiri entrèrent finalement dans la pièce, Mei se tourna vers eux. Le gris ne réagit même pas à leurs présences, il était habitué… Le premier le gronderait, le second s'inquiéterait. C'était toujours la même chose. Ao et Mangetsu. Comme il s'en doutait, Ao se mit à le sermonner sur ses petites tendances d'être en retard et de rendre un pays _entier _inquiet. Mangetsu resta Mangetsu, il fit le tour pour les possibles blessures.

- Où sont tes armes, demanda-t-il.

- À un endroit où Iwa n'avait aucune possibilité de découvrir…

- Ça ne répond pas, fut le cri unanime de ses compatriotes de Kiri.

En réponse, Yagura n'haussa que les épaules. Il regarda les shinobis quitter en compagnie du Sandaime, au final, il ne restait que Naruto et lui dans la salle. Le duo s'entendait à merveille, le blond passait son temps avec le gris… en raison du sceau. Les répercussions étaient très ennuyantes. Le duo sentait une part d'eux être arraché à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient. Naruto était capable de vivre sans sa présence, mais il était nettement moins conscient de son environnement. Un défaut qu'il devrait corriger. Pour Yagura, sa perception lui était très utile dans ce cas, pouvant «voir» Naruto, les effets étaient moins perceptibles, mais malgré tout, présents.

**Avec l'Hokage et la Mizukage**

- Il cache quelques choses, dit-elle.

- Yagura-san, interrogea-Hiruzen.

- Oui, il m'empêche d'accéder à une partie de ses souvenirs malgré un genjutsu!

- C'est peut-être en lien avec leurs, disons, répercussions psychologiques

- Leurs?

- Oui, Naruto agit _étrangement_ lorsqu'il n'est pas à proximité de Yagura-san. Ces deux là ont passé plus de temps ensemble que Naruto en a passé avec son équipe. C'est à se demander ce qui se passe.

- Avez-vous vérifié leurs sceaux?

- Non puisqu'ils refusent de se laisser toucher.

La rousse hocha la tête, elle suivit son ainé dans le dédalle de couloir. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de conférence, une salle où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement de politique ainsi que les problèmes avec leur jinchûriki respectif. Même si Mei était soulagé que Yagura fût relativement en bonne état, elle devait s'occuper des problèmes reliés à sa capture. Déjà qu'Iwa avait augmenté la prime sur sa tête ainsi que son niveau global.

La Mizukage fit signe à ses deux shinobis de sortir de la salle pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers le Kage du village de la feuille.

- Je suis navrée pour la peine que vous a donnée mon shinobi, commença-Mei.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mizukage-dôno. Il est vrai que sa présence apporte de nombreux troubles politiques, mais à Konoha, nous ne pouvons laisser quelqu'un dans les mains d'un ennemi. Yagura ne fait pas exception à la règle.

- Plusieurs personnes l'auraient abandonné à son sort, avoua la Mizukage.

Sarutobi eut un sourire amer, il est vrai qu'un être comme Yagura était rarement aidé même par ses pairs. La plupart du temps, des tentatives de meurtres se produisaient. Konoha n'aurait pas fait exception à la règle s'il n'avait pas envoyé Shisui, Kakashi et Itachi. Les trois shinobis qu'il pouvait faire le plus confiance.

- Je sais… Je ne peux pas dire que mon pays est sans défaut… Si je n'avais pas envoyé Shisui, Kakashi et Itachi, Yagura serait surement encore dans les mains d'Iwa. C'est une vérité que je ne peux réfuter.

- Au moins, vous avez encore des shinobis qui les considèrent comme humain.

- Je les compte sur les doigts de la main, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos problèmes de village, n'est-ce pas?

- Je suis bien d'accord, Hokage-dôno.

- Je vous l'avoue immédiatement, mon conseil n'est pas très heureux du développement de la situation… J'ai préféré vous avertir et de parler avec eux que faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

La rousse hocha la tête, elle se doutait bien que ce genre de chose allait arriver. Après tout, son conseil à elle n'était pas très heureux de ses choix. La Mizukage soupira, maintenant, c'était le temps de parler politique.

- Je comprends.

- Connaissez-vous le traité concernant les jinchûrikis, questionna-t-il.

- J'en ai entendu parler, mais puisque je suis Mizukage depuis peu, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre connaissance.

- Laissez-moi donc vous l'expliquer. Le traité concernant les sacrifices humains remontent au temps du Shodaime et du Nidaime Hokage. Ce traité a été créé pour maintenir un juste équilibre entre la dispersion des jinchûrikis. C'est aussi la raison pourquoi Konoha ne possède que le Kyuubi depuis leur époque. À l'origine, l'Ichibi fut envoyé à Suna où il est encore, le Nibi fut envoyé à Taki, le Sanbi à Kiri, le Yonbi et le Gobi à Iwa, le Rokubi à Kiri, le Nanabi à Taki, le Hachibi à Kumo et le Kyuubi à Konoha.

«Ce n'est plus le cas, aujourd'hui, la dispersion était sensé donner au pays une puissance militaire similaire au Kyuubi. Malheureusement, Ichibi et Hachibi aurait dû être jumeler, mais leur nature était trop différente pour permettre ce développement. Il fut alors décidé qu'un petit village comme Taki allait recevoir le Nibi et le Nanabi pour éviter une trop grande différence de puissance. Avec le temps, quelques changements se sont opérés, Kumo a mis la main sur le Nibi détruisant le fragile équilibre instauré.»

Le Sandaime s'arrêta et regarda la jeune Kage pour voir si elle suivait. Ce traité était l'un des plus difficiles à comprendre.

- C'est alors que le traité fut réellement instauré, continua-t-il. Si un jinchûriki était, par mégarde, capturer par un autre pays, celui-ci pouvait l'assimiler. L'origine du terme vient de là. Pour éviter qu'un village surpasse les autres et détruisent la paix, ce traité fut mis en marche. Chaque jinchûriki, si capture, était alors relié au pays s'il n'était pas sauvé. Puisque les villages sont effrayés par ces humains, aucun jinchûriki n'avait la chance de retourner dans son pays d'origine. Par contre, s'il était _sauvé_ par un autre pays, il était obligatoirement relié au pays malgré lui…

«Le traité les considérait alors comme une arme et non un être humain. C'est pour cela que _presque_ tous les jinchûrikis sont reliés au Kage de leur village respectif. De cette façon, il pouvait éviter d'utiliser le traité et le faire revenir. La difficulté de ce traité vient surtout du fait que le pays ayant sauvé un jinchûriki étranger doit changer la fonction de leur sceau d'origine… À l'époque, ce n'était pas un problème avec la présence des Uzumaki, mais avec leur dispersion, ce traité devient plus compliqué.»

- En tout cas, c'est plus clair que ce que j'ai lu jusqu'à maintenant, avoua-Mei penaude.

- J'étais né à cette époque, c'est le Nidaime lui-même qui m'a expliqué le traité parce que j'avoue, moi aussi, je n'avais strictement rien compris, rit le vieillard.

- Ravie de le savoir! Je ne suis pas la seule à être désespérée de comprendre la politique!

Le Sandaime eut un petit rire.

- C'est pour éviter à Yagura de devoir subir ce traité que je parle avec vous… Je ne suis pas assez inhumain pour l'empêcher de retourner à son domicile, informa le Sandaime.

- Je vous remercie de le traiter en tant qu'humain, fit-Mei. Je comprends vos préoccupations et je suis totalement d'accord avec votre pensé. Il n'a pas demandé d'être pris pour cible… Alors, que voulez-vous en échange?

La rousse n'était peut-être pas l'une des meilleures Kage, mais elle pouvait facilement comprendre quand il y avait une contrepartie. Si Hiruzen empêchait l'utilisation de ce traité, il devait y avoir une autre condition, peut-être pas instauré par lui, mais c'était un détail.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, mon conseil s'est _légèrement_ intégré à nos pourparlers, rit le vieux Kage.

- Oui, je sais, le mien aussi, malheureusement.

- Ils ont accepté de ne pas suivre le traité à la condition que Kiri et Konoha s'allie ensemble, expliqua-t-il.

- Les termes?

- C'est simple, un échange de shinobi…

- Échange de shinobi?

- Oui, pendant une période indéterminée, un shinobi de Kiri vient _travailler_ pour le compte de Konoha. Une fois le temps écoulé, il revient à Kiri en compagnie de l'un de nos shinobis qui passera le même temps à travailler pour vous. Pendant ce temps, il devient un shinobi de votre village comme celui de Kiri devient un ninja de notre village, expliqua-t-il.

- Pas pendant la même période, s'étonna la Mizukage.

- Non parce que mon conseil souhaite un shinobi précis de votre village. J'imagine que vous comprenez de qui je parle. J'ai quelque peu modifié leur _demande_, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

- En fait, ils ont déjà ciblés les shinobis concernés, devina-t-elle.

La Mizukage soupira… Pourquoi le conseil d'un village ne pouvait-il pas rester à sa place? Ah oui! Parce qu'ils ont réussi à prendre trop de pouvoir pour leur propre bien.

- Vous avez deviné juste, je ne veux pas les _punir_ pour un événement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher. Ils ont développé une bonne amitié et je ne voudrais pas la détruire parce qu'ils doivent voyager d'un pays à l'autre au même moment.

- Vous avez un bon cœur, Hokage-dôno, soupira-Mei.

- De plus, ça nous avantage tous les deux puisque nous avons accès à un shinobi de plus pendant cette période.

- J'imagine que le second shinobi choisi est le blondinet que nous avons croisé plus tôt.

- Oui, Uzumaki Naruto, jinchûriki du Kyuubi, soupira-Sarutobi.

- Il n'est qu'un genin par contre. Yagura est un jounin. Ce n'est pas un échange équivalent.

- Vous croyez, Naruto est l'héritier du clan Uzumaki, il est né de deux shinobis étant des légendes de leur vivant. Ils le sont encore malgré la mort. De plus, je crois que le dernier fait qui le concerne devra vous intéresser. Lui-même n'est pas au courant de sa filiation pour sa propre sécurité, mais pour vous convaincre, je crois que ça va être suffisant.

- Je vous écoute…

**Avec Mangetsu et Ao**

- Je m'ennui, gémit-Ao.

- Ferme-là, Ao, s'exclama l'autre.

- J'espère seulement que Yagura n'apportera pas trop de problèmes à Kiri, soupira le premier.

- Tu te rends compte que tu passes ton temps à sermonner Yagura, notre possible Mizukage?

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a refusé le poste?

- Mais le conseil n'a pas encore décrété que Mei est Mizukage, selon mes sources, ils vont _encore_ essayer de le convaincre de prendre le poste.

À ce moment, ils furent interrompus par les deux Kages, la réunion diplomatique était terminée. Par le regard de la Mizukage, elle venait d'apprendre quelques choses d'extrêmement intéressant.

- Vous devriez lui en parler, Hokage-dôno, je vais penser aux avantages de cette possible alliance ainsi que découvrir ce qui cloche avec Yagura…

- Vous n'avez pas pris le fait qu'il vous cache quelques choses, s'étonna-Mangetsu.

- Non, rugit la rousse.

Mangetsu se recula, il avait des yeux violet ainsi que des cheveux clairs, assez grand, il avait les dents pointus, trait caractéristique des épéistes de la brume. Son compagnon, Ao, était un homme grand, il avait des cheveux blonds, un bandeau recouvrait son œil droit. La Mizukage était l'une des plus belles femmes de Kiri, elle avait des cheveux roux ainsi qu'un regard vert.

- Je sens que Yagura va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, murmura l'Hozûki.

- Tu fais juste sentir, moi, j'en suis sûr, s'exclama son coéquipier actuel.

Sur ce, la rousse partit à nouveau vers l'hôpital. Cette fois, une aura de mort l'entourant.

**Avec Yagura**

Le gris blêmit en sentant sa Mizukage revenir vers lui, les gardes qui surveillaient sa porte lui firent une grimace. Ils sentaient aussi l'envie de meurtre de la rousse.

- Je suis mort, se murmura-t-il.

Il déglutit difficilement en sentant l'approche continuelle. Naruto avait quitté la chambre quelques minutes avant. Son Hokage voulait lui parler. Yagura se doutait bien qu'elle venait pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Le porteur du Sanbi se mit à observer l'extérieur au moment même qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Restez-là, dit-elle à ses deux comparses jounins.

Yagura ne fit aucun signe d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, il regarda plutôt l'extérieur.

_**«Tu es mort, Yagura»**_ fit la voix de son colocataire.

_«Et c'est maintenant que tu te décides de parler, Sanbi!»_ s'exclama-t-il mentalement.

_**«J'étais trop occupé à guérir tes blessures.»**_

_«Naruto ne risque pas de nous entendre?»_

_**«Le blondinet est présentement trop occupé à assimiler l'information que lui transmet le Sandaime pour réellement prendre garde à tes pensés» **_expliqua le Biju.

_«Au moins ça, maintenant, je dois faire face à une furie rousse. Pourquoi Kami ne répond jamais à mes prières?»_

_**«Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop occupé avec les autres divinités…»**_ suggéra le Sanbi.

Yagura esquiva la main de sa Mizukage, n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas être touché? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il parlait avec son colocataire qu'il n'était plus conscient de la réalité.

- Yagura-chan, chantonna-Mei faisant frissonner le pauvre jounin. Maintenant, laisse-moi savoir ce que tu caches ou sinon, l'enfer sera la place la plus douce que tu n'auras jamais vu…

Le gris sentit de la sueur froide glisser dans son dos. Il regarda les yeux glacés de sa Mizukage pour y voir une menace. Il se recula le plus possible ne voulant vraiment pas subir ce qu'elle pensait.

_«Je me demande si je devrais lui arracher les bras et ensuite l'interroger ou le menacer et l'interroger, par la suite, lui arracher les bras.»_ pensa-Mei.

La rousse s'avança tranquillement tel un prédateur face à une proie. Elle regarda les yeux paniqués du jinchûriki. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque Yagura ne put reculer davantage, dos contre le mur. Maintenant, elle devait simplement le coincer et le forcer à baisser sa garde. Quoi de mieux que le faire paniquer réellement?

Son regard s'élargit en comprenant ce que comptait faire la rousse. Yagura essaya de partir vers la droite, mais la jeune Kage l'avait réellement bloqué. S'il essayait de passer, il savait qu'elle allait l'attraper facilement. Le gris se colla le mieux possible au mur essayant de se fondre à l'intérieur. Essayer le shunshin? Peut-être, mais ça pouvait littéralement détruire la mince paix entre Kiri et Konoha depuis qu'il était un étranger sans papier étant affilié avec le village de la brume.

La Mizukage sourit, elle l'avait coincé, elle le voyait dans son regard apeuré. Il était effrayé qu'elle tente de le toucher, traumatisme de sa période en tant qu'arme vivante du village de la brume. Elle approcha sa main de son visage, suffisant pour le voir se coller le plus possible à la paroi blanche. Elle le toucha, immédiatement, elle vit la panique naitre dans ses prunelles. Elle le maintint solidement contre le mur et utilisa le même genjutsu pendant qu'il essayait de se libérer de sa poigne.

Yagura paniqua, il essaya de se libérer, de s'en aller, de la pousser, elle ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration se raccourcit alors qu'une crise d'hyperventilation le prenait. Elle le libéra finalement après quelques minutes, il se recroquevilla. Elle le somma de se calmer en évitant le contact physique. Elle lui remit un sac à papier consciente que pour lui, c'était l'unique moyen de se calmer. Il reprit tranquillement son calme, mais la peur était toujours visible au fond de ses pupilles. Il resta le plus loin possible d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu n'avais juste qu'à dire ce que tu cachais, fit-Mei en s'adossant au mur.

Le porteur du Sanbi ne répondit pas, elle le laissa seul. Il se releva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le lit, il entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux et attendit que le temps passe. Sa respiration était toujours un peu plus rapide que la normale, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

**Avec Mei**

La jeune femme ne prit pas de temps, elle se dirigea vers la tour du Hokage. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre via l'esprit de Yagura était très important. Elle comprenait son envie de le cacher, mais elle était Mizukage, elle devait donc savoir. Elle arriva au moment même que le blond quittait le bureau du Sandaime. Elle demanda à le rencontrer, maintenant!

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Mizukage était assise devant le chef du village de Konoha. Elle demanda à ce que la salle soit sous sceau de confidentialité.

- Pourquoi un tel sérieux, interrogea le vieillard après avoir activé les joints.

- Parce que ce que cachait Yagura est très important tant pour vous que pour moi, ça ne doit pas tomber dans les oreilles indiscrètes.

- Vous l'avez découvert, s'étonna le Sandaime.

- J'ai mes astuces. Saviez-vous que Yagura et Naruto était maintenant relié par un sceau de fusion des âmes, demanda-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Sarutobi se décrocha, la pipe qu'il avait tout le temps lorsqu'il était dans son bureau tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit. Ses yeux s'élargirent, si c'était vrai, alors c'était normal que Naruto agisse si étrangement! Les symptômes correspondaient…

- En êtes-vous sûre, Mizukage-dôno?

- Sûre et certaine!

**Avec Mangetsu et Ao**

_- Vous, vous surveillez Yagura_ a-t-elle dit, s'exclama-Ao mécontent de son poste.

- Vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre, Ao, répliqua-Mangetsu.

- Non, mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on le surveille?

- Ferme-la et fait ce qu'elle demande!

C'était l'une des disputes régulières entre les deux shinobis de Kiri. Certains les regardaient de travers, d'autres étaient curieux de leur présence, mais pourtant le duo les ignorait complètement. Présentement, le duo était assis sur un banc devant la porte de la chambre de leur collègue. L'épéiste avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle leur avait demandé, mais Ao n'était pas capable de repérer les indices. Elle voulait simplement qu'ils surveillent si jamais Yagura refaisait une crise d'hyperventilation en son absence.

Mangetsu connaissait très bien la phobie du porteur du Sanbi, il se doutait bien que sa Mizukage l'avait utilisé pour découvrir la vérité qu'il cachait. Malheureusement, cela provoquait aussi des crises régulières sans oublier celles de paniques qui avaient tendance à survenir à des moments imprévus.

**Avec Naruto**

Le blond marchait sans but dans les rues de Konoha, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. D'instinct, il évitait la foule. Sans se rende compte, ses pieds l'avaient conduit à l'hôpital, il se doutait bien que c'était parce que Yagura s'y trouvait. Peut-être que c'était la panique qu'il avait ressenti venant de son homologue qui l'avait amené ici. Il se décida simplement d'aller s'asseoir sur le toit. Pour s'y rendre, il utilisa son contrôle du chakra. Il s'assit sur le plus haut réservoir et laissa la présence de Konoha l'engourdir.

_- Naruto, j'ai quelques choses d'importants à te dire, _avait dit son grand-père.

_- Quoi, _avait-il demandé.

_- C'est à propos de tes liens familiaux…_

_- Vas-tu me dire qui sont mes parents, _s'était-il exclamé enthousiasme.

_- Non, pas encore, mais je vais parler d'une partie de ton ascendance et cela répondra aussi à la question que tu m'as posé lorsque tu as découvert tes affinés._

_- Enfin!_

_- Je vais commencer par ton nom de famille, sais-tu qui était les Uzumaki?_

_- Pas vraiment…_

_- Les Uzumaki étaient un clan d'Uzushio no sâto, sur la frontière du pays de l'eau et du feu. En fait, c'était le clan le plus puissant vivant…_

_- Mais je croyais que c'était les Senju, _avait-il contré, surpris.

_- Faux… Ce n'est qu'un mensonge, les Uzumaki ont été et sont encore l'un des clans les plus prestigieux de l'histoire malgré leur tendance psychopathe sur le champ de bataille. Uzushio a été détruit, il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'année, par Iwa, Kumo et Kusa. Les survivants se sont dispersés, ta mère venait de ce clan, elle est arrivée à Konoha un peu avant le massacre d'Uzushio, elle était envoyée pour soutenir le traité entre Konoha et les Uzumaki. Elle était l'héritière des Uzumaki. _

_«Les Uzumaki sont craints pour leur maitrise du Fûinjutsu que tu ne pourras jamais apprendre à cause de ta cécité. Ils en sont les créateurs. Ne soit pas bouleversé, Naruto, toi, tu as hérité de l'un des dons des plus rares de ce clan. Le don d'un capteur, il n'apparaissait que sur un Uzumaki sur 100. Ta mère avait la capacité de modeler son chakra en arme, cette capacité apparaissait sur un Uzumaki sur cinq. Le dernier n'est apparu qu'une fois depuis le Rikudô Sennin, la possibilité de maitriser le Rinnegan. Ce n'est pas tout, ils sont connus pour être des réserves de chakra, c'est pour cela que le jinchûriki du Kyuubi a toujours été un Uzumaki depuis la nuit des temps. Ton clan était le seul qui pouvait le contenir sans problème et c'est encore le cas. Tu n'es pas le dernier, loin de là, les autres se sont dispersés pour éviter de se faire tuer, ils reprennent tranquillement des forces. Les Uzumaki ont une capacité de guérison supérieur à la norme, la tienne est amplifiée avec la présence du Kyuubi, donc tu guéris nettement plus vite qu'un Uzumaki normal.»_

_- Le clan Uzumaki, _avait-il murmuré. _Je fais donc parti des survivants._

_- Oui, il y a un autre détail que tu dois savoir à propos d'eux, ça va expliquer de nombreux détails sur tes capacités. Les Uzumaki gardent la génétique originelle… En d'autres mots, un Uzumaki mélangé à un Uchiwa, les traits Uzumaki ressortiront ainsi que ceux Uchiwa, mais plus fort que la norme, je parle des anciennes capacités Uchiwa. Le sang Uzumaki garde la génétique de tous les clans malgré les mélanges de sang. C'était ce qui avait effrayé Iwa, Kumo et Kusa. Imagine si un Uzumaki était né avec le sang de la plupart des clans existants dans le monde shinobi. Il serait littéralement un dieu parmi tous…_

_- C'est de là que me vient le Hyoton, _avait-il compris.

_- Oui… Tu descends du clan Yuki de Kiri par ton père ainsi que du clan Hozûki et le clan Kaguya. Vois-tu, ton père est originaire de Kiri, mais à l'époque de ses parents, la purge des Kekkai Genkai avait commencé à Kiri, elle n'était pas encore officielle, mais elle était présente. Les parents de ton père étaient amoureux, ils se sont enfuis pour éviter de perdre leur enfant… Parce qu'en plus d'être ciblé par le Sandaime Mizukage, ils étaient ciblés par leur clan respectif pour avoir désobéis aux règles instaurés. Le père de ton père était descendant des Hozûki et des Kaguya, une alliance s'était produite entre ces deux clans. Sa mère, elle, venait du clan Yuki. Ton père fut le résultat de leur amour, il n'était pas sensé naitre. Cela serait considéré comme une trahison envers leur clan… Ils ont fuis pour le sauver et ils l'ont amené à Konoha. J'ai accepté de prendre soin de lui, mais eux, ils devaient retourner à Kiri pour subir les conséquences de leur acte dit méprisable. _

_«Ils sont morts quelques semaines plus tard, les clans ont recherché ton père pendant des années, mais il était sous la protection de Konoha. Malheureusement, il n'a pas hérité du talent des Kaguya et des Hozûki, seulement celui des Yuki que tu détiens aussi. Vois-tu, ton père n'est pas un descendant des Uzumaki, mais toi, oui. Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'information d'un coup, mais il est temps que tu comprennes tes origines. Naruto, tu as la capacité de maitriser la totalité des techniques héréditaires venant de ton père parce que sa génétique ne les a pas rejetées, elle a seulement pris un trait dominant… En toi, le sang des Yuki, des Hozûki et des Kaguya coule tout comme le sang Uzumaki.»_

_- J'ai une question, grand-père. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me le dire aujourd'hui, _avait-il questionné.

_- Parce que mes futurs choix te concernent… Tu as la capacité d'utiliser la totalité de leur Kekkai Genkai, je ne te dis pas que ça va être facile puisque cela remonte à tes grands-parents, mais c'est un trait génétique que tu devras maitriser tôt ou tard. Il y aussi un dernier point que je ne t'ai pas parlé, mais je veux que tu me promettes d'écouter jusqu'à la fin…_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- C'est pour être sûr que tu comprends mes raisons de te le dire seulement maintenant. _

_- Je promets de t'écouter jusqu'à la fin, _avait-il promis.

_- Naruto, ta mère ne descendait pas seulement des Uzumaki… En tant qu'héritière, petite-fille de Mito Uzumaki, elle descendait aussi des Senju…_

- …

_- Puisque je crois que le Mokuton du Shodaime vient d'un Kekkai Genkai, il faut que je te le dise. L'explication la plus plausible à propos du Mokuton est que le Shodaime était le premier à le maitriser… À l'époque, les Kekkai Genkai apparaissaient chez une première personne avant de se transmettre après s'être stabilisé chez les descendants de cette personne. Je crois, personnellement, que lorsque le Shodaime la maitrisée, il était cette première personne… La raison que ce Kekkai aurait «disparu», je crois que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas encore stabilisé. Je formule donc l'hypothèse qu'il est possible que toi ou tes futurs enfants ou petits-enfants aillent la possibilité de faire réapparaître le Mokuton à Konoha. _

_- Grand-père, _avait-il dit. _Tu me dis que __**je**__ descends des Senju par ma mère et tu veux que je le prenne avec calme. Tu viens de me dire que les premiers chefs de Konoha sont mes arrières-arrières grands-parents et tu veux que je prenne cela avec calme. _

À ce moment, Naruto avait commencé à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais il avait quand même écouté jusqu'à la fin. Sarutobi devait avoir une raison de lui cacher ses détails.

_- Je sais que tu vas devoir aller respirer après, ce n'est pas facile à assimiler. C'est vrai que tu descends des Senju… C'est dure à apprendre, mais je l'ai gardé secret pour ton bien. Imagine si Iwa avait mis la main sur cette information avant même que tu sois un genin._

Le blond avait frissonné aux souvenirs de son temps à Iwa. Il ne voulait pas savoir quels problèmes il aurait créés simplement par sa naissance.

_- La raison que je te dis ça, c'est pour empêcher Yagura de subir le traité des jinchûrikis que je t'ai déjà expliqué à cause de ta curiosité naturelle. À la place, nous, c'est-à-dire Kiri et Konoha, avons décidé de s'allier. Pour l'alliance, un échange de shinobi se produira pendant une période indéterminée. Cette alliance débutera après les examens chuunins. Cet échange ne se produira pas au même moment, un shinobi de Kiri viendra à Konoha pour devenir shinobi de Konoha pendant cette période. Lorsqu'elle sera écoulée, il partira en compagnie de notre shinobi de Konoha. Puisque la présence de Yagura a créé ce problème, il a été décidé qu'il serait le shinobi de Kiri participant. _

_- Laisse-moi deviner, les conseillers ont décidés de m'envoyer pour, disons, se débarrasser de ma présence au sein de Konoha._

_- Tu peux le voir de cet œil-là. De plus, il nous fallait une personne naturellement importante pour équivaloir l'échange. Avec ce que je viens de t'apprendre, tu peux comprendre un peu mon choix._

_- Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler les nouvelles, je crois que, finalement, j'aurai préféré rester dans l'ignorance de mon ascendance…_

_- Je comprends, Naruto, je comprends. C'est comme si je venais de t'envoyer une bombe en pleine figure…_

_- Merci de m'avoir informé…_

Et Naruto avait quitté, et maintenant, le voilà sur le toit de l'hôpital en train de réfléchir… Ce n'était pas facile de comprendre pourquoi son grand-père ne lui avait pas dit, mais une partie de lui le savait déjà. Le blond avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour lui permettre de se vider le cœur…

- Tu es là, fit une voix féminine.

- Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, salua-t-il.

Le trio remarqua immédiatement que le blond n'était pas dans son état normal, ils allèrent s'asseoir à coté de lui… Shikamaru déposa une main sur l'épaule de son deuxième meilleur ami voire même son frère de cœur tandis qu'Ino lui donna un câlin.

- Tu veux parler, demanda le Nara.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-Naruto. J'ai toujours voulu savoir mon ascendance et maintenant que je la sais, je ne veux que l'oublier. Mes sentiments sont si contradictoires! Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je ne sais plus quoi penser… C'est comme si on venait de me prendre mon cœur et qu'on le pressait dans une paume de main. Ça fait mal de savoir que j'aurai pu avoir une vie meilleure simplement par mon ascendance… Ou peut-être une vie plus dangereuse. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais perdu la vue pour la stupidité d'un village. Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Ses derniers mots étaient quasiment criés, le blond était déboussolé. Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô se contenta d'écouter, c'est ce que leur coéquipier avait de besoin, savoir que qu'il n'était pas seul. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas à porter le fardeau de sa naissance tout seul. Ils restèrent avec le blond jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, à ce moment, ils durent rentrer chez eux. Naruto se leva une fois qu'il fut seul, il savait où trouver de la compagnie…

Le blondinet entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yagura. Il passa devant le duo et les gardes sans problème et entra. Yagura était encore recroquevillé dans son lit. Le blond y alla sans problème. Le gris le regarda et le laissa monter sur le lit. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules frêles du garçon blond. C'était une position que les deux appréciaient, elle leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Le blond déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son comparse et se laissa bercer par la présence de son homologue.

**Avec Mangetsu et Ao**

Le duo regarda avec étonnement le blond entré dans la chambre de Yagura. Les gardes semblaient habituer… ils répondirent à leur question muette.

- Naruto a tendance à venir chercher du réconfort ici, répondit le plus grand des gardes. Après tout, il a été capturé par Iwa tout comme Yagura-san. Je crois qu'un lien s'est créé pendant leur séjour forcé.

Mangetsu hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour voir… l'apocalypse.

- Tu vois bien ce que je vois, Ao, interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop surpris pour réagir. Yagura laissait quelqu'un le toucher! Pire, il réconfortait cette même personne! C'était assez pour le faire croire que l'apocalypse arrivait. Ils refermèrent tranquillement la porte ne voulant pas les déranger.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un genjutsu, remarqua finalement Ao.

- Non, assura l'épéiste toujours aussi surpris.

**Avec Mei et Hiruzen**

- Maintenant, l'alliance a lieu d'être, avec ces deux là de lier, fit-elle.

- Je suis bien d'accord…

- Il faudrait leur en parler, remarqua-Mei.

- Surement, mais laissons-leur le temps de se remettre de leur émotion. Naruto a appris son ascendance il y a quelques heures, ce n'est pas le temps de le déranger à nouveau, laissons-leur la nuit. Vous pourrez dormir dans les quartiers des invités de marque, informa-Sarutobi. Un chuunin vous montrera la voie.

- Et Yagura?

- Pour le moment, je crois qu'il est parfaitement confortable dans sa chambre d'hôpital…

**Avec Naruto et Yagura**

L'Uzumaki se vida de tous les émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait via le lien. Il laissa Yagura l'apaiser. En échange, le blond offrait une présence apaisante, le gris reprenait le dessus sur la crise d'hyperventilation qu'il avait fait. Les siennes étaient toujours plus sévères que la norme puisqu'il n'y avait pas seulement la peur, mais aussi le stress d'être un jinchûriki, la douleur de la solitude et pleins d'autres détails reliés à son état.

Le duo finit par s'endormir, le gris tenant fermement le genin blond… Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Mangetsu et Ao les surveillaient de près, cette fois…

**Le lendemain**

Naruto se réveilla dans les bras de Yagura comme si c'était son grand-frère. Pourtant, le blond savait que Yagura ne l'était pas, il aimait se sentir en sécurité, savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir. Son homologue se réveilla à son tour, plus calme qu'hier. Le blondinet regarda la salle pour y voir son Kage ainsi que la Mizukage. Celle-ci avait des pensés légèrement effrayantes.

_«C'est ça, Yagura fait une crise d'hyperventilation quand je le touche à peine cinq minutes et le blond passe la nuit dans ses bras et il ne réagit pas. C'est quoi son problème! À moins que ça soit les effets du sceau qui les lient…»_

- Bien dormi, sourit-Hiruzen.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, le blond et le gris se contentèrent de s'étirer. Les yeux améthyste de Yagura s'arrêtèrent sur sa Mizukage. La rousse grinça des dents en reconnaissant le regard vide, il ne s'était pas complètement remis de sa crise. C'était un peu de sa faute, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, un détail moindre face à ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer aujourd'hui.

- Naruto, je crois que tu connais déjà la raison de notre présence…

- Et Yagura se doute de l'autre, finit-Mei. Mangetsu, Ao, vous pouvez rester cette fois.

- On va enfin savoir…

_«Qui va se marier?» _s'exclama-Mei mentalement.

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend…

_«Que vous vous mariez?»_ s'exclama-t-elle encore.

Yagura et Mangetsu regardèrent Ao et firent une bref prière vis-à-vis leur compatriote de la brume.

- Ao, ferme-là!

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit, ce n'est pas comme si…

_«Le mariage était un secret? Je vais le tuer!»_ finit par se dire mentalement la rousse.

Naruto sentit un shinobi voler… La raison, Mei venait de frapper son shinobi. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête en signe de confusion. Il entendit parfaitement son homologue lui dire mentalement.

_«Ne cherche pas à comprendre.»_

_«Ça reste étrange, elle doit avoir mal compris ce qu'il disait.»_

_«Tu as raison, redis-toi ce qu'Ao a dit et comprend-le dans les termes du mariage, tu vas comprendre à ce moment.» _l'informa-Yagura.

Le blond fronça les sourcils sous son bandeau de Konoha, son grand-père lui en avait fourni un autre puisque le sien était resté entre les mains des shinobis d'Iwa l'ayant capturé. Il se retint de rire lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce que son homologue voulait dire par terme de mariage.

- Bon, maintenant que certains détails sont réglés, on peut commencer, sourit la jeune femme.

- La première chose à dire, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit qu'Iwa vous avait relié ensemble, fit-Hiruzen.

Le duo se crispa, réaction facilement remarquable par tous.

- Jiraya va vérifier le sceau pour voir si nous pouvons faire quelques choses, soupira le vieillard. Avez-vous quelques choses à dire?

- Qu'il ne me touche pas, s'exclamèrent les deux jinchûrikis simultanément.

Le Sannin entra dans la salle et observa le duo, perplexe. Le sandaime lui fit signe de vérifier. Mei bougea rapidement en voyant la fuite de Yagura tout comme le Sandaime vers le garçon blond. Elle l'immobilisa facilement. Elle sentit son corps se crisper et sa respiration devenir sifflante. Le gris se débattit, la panique l'envahissant… Le Sannin se dépêcha, les deux étaient en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

- Vous pouvez les lâcher, finit-il par dire.

Le sandaime libéra les bras du blond, il se mit à frotter son dos. Habituellement, le blond ne réagissait pas aussi violemment, mais il avait le doute que c'était parce que Naruto se sentait immobiliser. Il l'apaisa en murmurant des petits mots.

- Au moins, vous, il accepte que quelqu'un le touche, remarqua la rousse.

- Seulement ceux en qui il a confiance. Il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment si je ne l'aurai pas immobilisé, expliqua le Sandaime. Le sceau?

- C'est le plus fort que je connais, avoua-Jiraya. Il relit, pour l'éternité, deux âmes pour n'en former qu'une seule. Il est un jutsu interdit puisqu'il a tendance à rendre fou les victimes si elles sont éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant trop longtemps.

Les yeux des Kages s'élargirent, finalement, leur alliance devrait entrer en vigueur plus rapidement que prévu.

- Naruto et Yagura partagent leurs pensés, leurs sentiments, leur fardeau et leur vie. Ils ne peuvent rien se cacher. Ils ne forment qu'une âme séparée dans deux corps. Le Kyuubi et le Sanbi ne peuvent plus être descellé séparément puisqu'ils sont comme leurs hôtes, mais à la différence près que le sceau ne les relit que partiellement contrairement à leurs hôtes. La raison est simple, leur sceau originel est intervenu pour briser un peu de la puissance du sceau utilisé contre eux…

Les adultes regardèrent le duo, la respiration de Yagura s'était un peu calmé, mais elle était encore rapide. Celle du blond était plus stable. Leurs regards, par contre, recelaient une peur, une peur créée à partir de leur traumatisme respectif. Ils restèrent le temps aux adolescents de se calmer réellement avant d'enchainer.

- La seconde nouvelle est à propos d'une alliance créée pour éviter que Yagura-san tombe sous le traité des jinchûrikis. Cette alliance est un échange de shinobi, Yagura-san, tu dois être au courant de ce genre de chose.

Le gris ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, il connaissait très bien la politique. On ne voulait pas le faire Mizukage pour rien. Dommage que le porteur du Sanbi n'était pas du tout intéressé à faire de la paperasse et de pourparler avec le conseil de Kiri. Et oui, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait s'il prenait ce poste. Il connaissait donc les conséquences de sa présence à Konoha, c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu peur pour sa vie.

- Deux shinobis de chaque villages seront envoyés, l'un pour surveiller et aider le concerné de son village et l'autre comme principal représentant de l'alliance. Nous avons décidé que ce sera un échange de trois mois qui commencera à partir des examens Chuunins qui auront lieu à Kiri. Le groupe de quatre sera toujours ensemble dans un village pour plusieurs raisons, expliqua-Mei.

- Donc, nous faisons parti d'une alliance, maugréa le gris en se tenant bien éloigné de sa Kage.

- Préfères-tu le traité des jinchûrikis?

Yagura blêmit légèrement, il le connaissait très bien et il ne serait pas le premier à y être soumis. Si c'était le cas, il perdait littéralement son statut d'humain pour devenir une arme pour le village caché des feuilles.

- Alors, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire puisque nos collègues Kage gardent l'œil sur les êtres comme vous, finit-elle. Le principal concerné de Kiri est toi, Yagura. Celui de Konoha est Naruto Uzumaki. Pour les deux autres, c'est libre. Vos deux «surveillants» peuvent être se faire remplacer à chaque fois qu'ils reviennent dans leur village d'origine. Pendant trois mois, après les examens chuunins, Naruto sera un citoyen et shinobi de Kiri sous ta responsabilité. Les trois prochains mois, les rôles s'inversent.

_«Génial…» _pensa-Yagura ironiquement.

_«Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois concerné quand quelques choses se passent à Konoha?» _se demanda le blond.

_«Peut-être parce que tu as eu le malheur de naitre le mauvais jour du mauvais mois de la mauvaise année…» _tenta le gris.

_«Peut-être… Question? Si on partage nos pensés, est-ce que nos souvenirs sont partagés?»_ questionna mentalement le porteur du Kyuubi.

_«Il faudrait tester…»_

Naruto se leva rapidement en blêmissant, il se tourna vers la fenêtre…

- J'arrive, Shisui-sensei!

Hiruzen eut un rire, l'Uchiwa n'était pas connu pour être le plus patient des shinobis. L'Uchiwa s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre en regardant son élève. Le blond ramassa ses armes avant de suivre son Co-sensei en pleurant mentalement de sa future formation.

- Je sens que Naruto va souffrir, soupira le Sandaime Hokage.

- Et pourquoi, fut la question unanime de tous les shinobis de Kiri.

- Uchiwa Shisui n'est pas le plus patient de nos citoyens, il est capable, par sa seule présence, de faire arriver Kakashi Hatake, le retardataire officiel de Konoha, à l'heure. Selon mes sources, il serait effrayant à voir lorsqu'il est énervé parce que quelqu'un est en retard.

Les jounins de la brume frissonnèrent violemment en se rappelant un souvenir en particulier. Mei **détestait** quand quelqu'un était en retard. Ce qui s'était passé avec Ao se passait régulièrement à Kiri, tellement que pour les shinobis de la brume, c'était un miracle qu'une personne ne «vol» pas dans une journée. Et cela arrivait surtout à cause du mauvais langage d'Ao et les retards de quelques shinobis.

Maintenant, l'alliance était en place, il ne manquait plus qu'à retourner à Kiri pour expliquer les résultats de la libération de Yagura par Konoha. Ce dernier sentait que son calvaire n'était pas encore terminé. Plusieurs personnes du pays de l'eau ne supportaient pas encore sa présence. Allait-il encore être isolé? Surement, après tout, il vivait dans la nature depuis qu'aucune personne à Kiri ne souhaitait faire affaire avec lui. C'était la triste réalité d'un jinchûriki…

Pour Mei, ce qui restait à faire était simple, vérifier si Yagura avait de nouveaux traumatismes… Malgré qu'il soit un shinobi de classe S, personne n'était à l'abri de traumatisme.

Son compagnon de cellule avait développé quelques petits troubles comme l'insomnie ou encore la peur du touché. Hiruzen n'avait pas fait la totalité du bilan sur ses possibles traumatismes, il le laissait se relever tranquillement avant de le faire. Pour Yagura, il avait fait venir Inoichi pendant qu'il dormait pour faire le bilan et éviter de l'effrayer davantage.

Elle savait déjà un détail sur le porteur du Sanbi : Pour se protéger, il devait impassible. Ses pensés flottaient alors dans son regard, il n'y avait rien, il ne ressentait rien dans cet état… Elle savait aussi qu'il était facile de le faire paniquer, l'enfermer dans un endroit clos avec personne autour de lui. Le gris était claustrophobe. C'était des troubles que Mei ne pouvait pas améliorer, elle laissait donc l'adolescent se relever. Pourtant, elle devait savoir si son séjour avait eu de nouvelles répercussions sur lui. Elle suivit le Kage du village caché de la feuille jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Savez-vous si mon shinobi a développé des phobies demanda-t-elle.

- Yagura-san est achluophobe, agoraphobe, aphenphosmophobe, bélénophobe et la claustrophobe, énuméra-Hiruzen.

- Pour l'achluophobie, l'agoraphobie, l'aphenphosmophobie et la claustrophobie, j'étais déjà au courant. Ces phobies viennent de l'époque où il fut traité en arme vivante. La peur du noir et de l'obscurité, la peur des foules et des espaces publics, la peur d'être touché ainsi que la peur des endroits clos. Deux viennent du fait qu'il a été enfermé dans un cachot la plupart de sa vie, les deux autres viennent du traitement qu'il a subi étant plus jeune… Pour la dernière, je n'ai aucune idée.

- La bélénophobie, c'est la peur des aiguilles. J'imagine qu'Iwa l'a drogué régulièrement pour qu'il la développe…

- Et votre propre shinobi.

- L'aphenphosmophobie et de l'insomnie pour le moment. Je n'ai pas demandé de bilan, je veux qu'il puisse se remettre de sa capture, il n'est qu'un genin après tout.

Mei hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers Mangetsu, Ao n'étant pas encore revenu de son «vol».

- Dit à Yagura de se préparer à partir, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester Kiri indéfiniment dans les mains de mon conseil. De toute façon, avec l'absence de ses armes, j'imagine qu'il voudra faire un léger détour pour les récupérer…

- Si jamais elles sont encore là.

- Yagura a une très bonne manie les concernant, Mangetsu, personne ne les trouvera sauf lui. Après tout, peu de shinobis ont sa capacité.

- Et pour Ao?

- Il nous trouvera, je peux te l'assurer.

À ce moment, le dénommé Ao apparut au coin du corridor, quelques petites hématomes de visibles dont une bosse sur la tête. Le jeune Hozûki secoua la tête en voyant l'état de son coéquipier provisoire. Il entra dans la chambre de Yagura…

**Avec Naruto, une heure plus tard**

- Hé, sensei, puis-je aller dire au revoir à Yagura, demanda-t-il à Asuma.

- Il s'en va?

- Oui, il est aux portes du village, informa le blond.

- Je te laisse quelques minutes, reviens à l'entrainement immédiatement après sinon je demande à Shisui de venir te chercher personnellement…

- Merci…

Naruto aurait pu le dire mentalement, mais il voulait ressentir la présence de son comparse à nouveau. Après tout, il était celui qui le comprenait le mieux à Konoha. Le blond partit à courir en direction des portes où il ressentait son homologue. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, mais, pour le moment, il préférait lui faire un au revoir en personne.

En arrivant sur place, il se dirigea vers Yagura le plus discrètement possible, le gris s'était éloigné du regroupement. Personne ne remarqua le petit blondinet se faufiler jusqu'au porteur du Sanbi, tous occupé à essayer de calmer la Mizukage de tuer son garde du corps.

- Tu as l'air habitué à ces scènes, dit le blondinet.

- C'est régulier, en fait, je me demande comment Ao fait pour être encore en vie après tout ce temps, soupira l'adolescent en regardant son comparse.

Naruto retint un petit rire difficilement, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux. La première raison était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un civil le découvre en compagnie de Yagura, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire au conseil civil? La seconde, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tous sachent qu'ils entretenaient un lien ensemble. Ça se voyait simplement de la façon dont son corps se détendait en compagnie de son, disons, «âme-sœur». C'était ce que le Tsuchikage avait fait pour eux.

- Naruto, lui dit-Yagura. Évite d'être distrait, je sais que c'est une conséquence de _ça_, mais si j'étais toi, je ferai en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention. Déjà que nos Kages respectifs sont au courant…

- Je sais, restez soi-même. Tu dois aussi faire semblant d'être toi-même malgré le lien, rajouta l'Uzumaki.

- J'ai des années d'expériences contrairement à toi…

Là, son homologue parlait surtout du fait qu'il est très insensible lorsqu'il ne veut pas être déchiffré. Le blond avait remarqué ce défaut, étant relié aux pensés de Yagura, il lui était facile de découvrir les états d'âmes de ce dernier. La première réaction que Yagura avait eu à la présence de son grand-père, c'était de se détacher émotionnellement de la réalité.

- Fais attention, dirent-ils au même moment.

Le gris alla rejoindre le regroupement et arrêta la petite dispute à l'aide d'une aura de mort. Naruto sourit brièvement avant de repartir vers son terrain d'entrainement. Voir Yagura retourner chez lui était beaucoup plus facile que d'écouter les réactions de ses autres équipiers. Sasuke avait fait son fier. Hinata, sa discrète. Shino, le prévenant. Kiba, le bruyant. Sakura… la fille-fan de Sasuke comme toujours. Tetsuya lui avait demandé s'il était bien en vérifiant son état de santé. Son sensei, Asuma, s'était littéralement puni lui-même. Selon ce qu'il avait entendu, le Sarutobi avait eu une petite discussion avec son père le concernant. Naruto avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était dit pendant cette brève discussion.

Pour Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji, ils avaient été les seuls à démontrer leur inquiétude envers lui. Tetsuya en avait fait part, mais il semblait habitué de voir revenir une personne blessée, surement parce qu'il était réellement habitué, un détail que Naruto se doutait. Sinon, les réactions de ses senseis avaient été plus violentes puisqu'Asuma avait passé une nuit à l'hôpital après une rencontre avec eux…

Naruto se retourna une dernière fois dans la direction que prenait son homologue avant de sourire, il partit à courir vers son terrain d'entrainement. Il allait devenir plus fort, coûte que coûte! C'était nécessaire pour protéger ceux qu'il chérissait! Frère de cœur ou amis! Il ne laisserait pas les personnes qu'il considérait comme importantes mourir par sa faute.

_Une nouvelle réalité, une nouvelle personne, un nouveau but… La légende continue, elle devient de plus en plus présente dans ce monde. Coulera-t-elle comme celles du passé ou s'élèvera-t-elle comme celles du futur?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnus :**_

_**Kawai ~**__ Tendance à traduire ça par mignon, cela reste dans la même signification, mais je ne suis pas sûre si c'est réellement ce que ça veut dire._

_**Mizukage ~**__ Ombre de l'eau_

_**San : **__Préfixe ajouté à un nom ou prénom, c'est une marque de politesse envers des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas réellement… Si ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, je vous laisse, ceux qui s'y connaissent, me corriger._

* * *

_**Pour les phobies**_

_Ils ont été trouvés sur Wikipedia. Je sais que ce n'est pas une liste fiable quelques fois, mais je crois qu'on peut y faire confiance pour ça._

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre!_

_J'espère qu'il ne sera pas décevant… S'il y a plus de fautes, c'est parce que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre… c'est aussi une raison pourquoi je le poste à 22h30 chez moi. _

_**Prochaine publication : **__10 ou 11 décembre 2012_

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	9. Chapitre Huit : Recommencer les mission

_Première chose à dire avant d'aller avec les commentaires, je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard, je rentre en période de fêtes et les préparations ont pris plus de temps que prévu… Navré, mais vous avez quand même votre chapitre._

_**Autre information : **__Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sur un autre site, je publie la même histoire, mais cette fois, ce sera un couple hétéro puisque ça été le vote le plus populaire. Si vous voulez lire celle-là, vous n'avez qu'à envoyer un mp et je vous enverrai le lien._

* * *

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Pour Mei, j'ai un peu fait exprès… Pour le mariage, c'est simplement que dans le manga et l'anime, Ao parle avec un japonais qui se rapproche de la consonance des termes du mariage, d'où confusion. Pour l'accueille, tu verras!_

_**KynnVyr : **__Je vais essayer de ne pas faire la même erreur… Pour information, les ennemis ne vivent qu'à l'extérieur des terres shinobis, c'est simplement ça. Ça peut être des déserteurs ou même des shinobis disparus, qui sait?_

_**Kytiara :**__ Ils doivent revenir avec des phobies, sinon je ne les considère plus comme humains! Si quelqu'un m'avait fait ça, je peux te garantir que je ne me laisserai plus toucher même par des personnes en qui j'ai confiance…_

_**LuneXD : **__Pour l'organisation, tu verras… Pour les liens d'amitiés, ils vont s'améliorer avec le temps, il faut juste attendre pour voir… _

_**Psychedelik : **__Ravie de savoir que je t'ai détrompé! C'est que mon travail se fait bien!_

_**Aristos Kratos : **__Lorsque j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'ai ri pendant au moins cinq minutes devant mon ordinateur. Tu as une façon d'argumenter qui m'a réellement donné les larmes aux yeux. J'ai dû paraître pour une folle cette journée-là tellement je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Malheureusement, la majorité a décidé._

_**Pour les autres : **__Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Je n'ai peut-être pas respecté le délai promis, mais ils m'ont énormément aidé! Voilà votre suite tant attendu!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Huit : Recommencer les missions!**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que les shinobis de Kiri étaient de retour chez eux, Naruto essayait de son mieux pour oublier le lien entre Yagura et lui. Difficile à faire puisque l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste était _une_ part de son âme!

Sa routine avait repris, entrainement et mission. Il n'avait pas amélioré réellement de liens d'amitiés, mais au moins, les autres équipes n'essayaient pas de rire de lui. Sasuke avait déjà essayé, mais disons simplement que son cousin en avait eu vent, il avait alors réglé le problème à sa source.

Le blondinet se leva finalement de sa chaise, il devait rejoindre l'équipe sept. Naruto prit son bandeau et partit à courir vers le petit pont. Il avait demandé à Kakashi d'être à l'heure, alors il devait l'être lui-même. Le blond atteignit le pont au même moment que son sensei arrivait. L'Uzumaki était donc à l'heure. Naruto n'avait pas pris la manie de l'Hatake, loin de là, il avait juste tendance à se laisser déconcentrer rapidement.

- Que va-t-on faire, sensei, questionna la jeune Haruno.

- Notre entrainement régulier, ensuite, nous allons voir l'Hokage pour recevoir votre première mission de rang C.

- …

- On va enfin arrêter les missions de rang D, s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise.

- Nous aurions déjà eu une mission de rang C si monsieur le blondinet, à coté de nous, n'avait pas été capturé par Iwa, lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Ne commencez pas, coupa-Tetsuya. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Aurais-tu aimé être sauvé si c'était toi qui avais été capturé par Iwa, Sasuke?

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, conscient que Tetsuya venait d'apporter un bon point. Oui, il aurait aimé être sauvé si c'était lui… C'était la vérité. Kakashi soupira attirant ainsi l'attention de ses élèves. Le blond «observa» son sensei pour la journée… Il n'avait pas parlé puisque ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Sasuke. Son coéquipier temporaire avait la mauvaise habitude de se prendre pour un dieu. Naruto avait hâte de le voir être remis à sa place.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler votre arsenal ninjutsu puisque seul Tetsuya et Sasuke possèdent réellement des techniques.

- Oh non, murmura-Naruto.

- Tu ne veux pas apprendre de ninjutsu, s'étonna-Sakura.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, réfuta le blond. En fait, c'est surtout parce que j'ai _encore_ de la difficulté avec les mudras!

Kakashi soupira, c'était malheureusement vrai que Naruto avait de la difficulté à mémoriser les mudras. Parfois, c'était une simple erreur qu'il faisait, mais elle était suffisante pour faire en sorte que la technique échoue.

- Vous savez tous vos affinés, alors je ne vais que vous apprendre quelques jutsu parmi eux.

- Et si nous avons des natures divergentes, allez-vous prendre le temps de nous apprendre séparément, questionna la rose.

- En fait, je peux vous garantir que nous n'aurions pas ce genre de problème.

- Et pourquoi, interrogea le genin aux cheveux vert-menthe.

- Sakura est de nature Doton. Sasuke est de nature Raiton et Katon. Tu es de nature Katon et Doton.

- Et Naruto?

- Ses affinés sont le Futon, le Suiton, le Raiton, le Doton et le Hyoton, informa l'argenté. Je vais fonctionner en rotation. Pendant une heure, Naruto et Sasuke apprendront par moi, par la suite, ils vont aller pratiquer pendant que je vous enseigne quelques jutsu.

- Et pourquoi Naruto n'irait pas avec Tetsuya apprendre quelques techniques Doton, fit l'Uchiwa.

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas apprendre à Tetsuya des techniques Katon, répliqua-Naruto.

Tetsuya se retint difficilement de rire, le blond venait de faire taire un Uchiwa, encore une fois. Le jounin se retint de se frapper la tête après un arbre, Sasuke devenait de plus en plus pire, son égo devenait démesurer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'argenté pensait sérieusement à demander un changement d'élève… N'importe qui, mais pour vu que le prochain ne soit pas aussi arrogant. Kakashi se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus le supporter s'il ne comprenait pas qu'être un shinobi était risqué sa vie pour les autres.

- Bon, Sasuke, Naruto a autant de droit que toi d'apprendre des techniques. Tu **N'ES** pas le surpuissant et l'unique qui mérite à être enseigner. Tu n'es qu'un élève comme les autres, alors cesse de faire ton enfant gâté, gronda-Kakashi. Commençons!

Sakura se dirigea vers Tetsuya alors que Naruto se tourna vers le ninja copieur. Il se doutait bien que ça allait être très difficile pour lui d'apprendre le ninjutsu. Kakashi regarda ses deux élèves pour le moment, l'un appréhendait l'apprentissage du ninjutsu, l'autre ne pensait qu'à ça.

- Nous allons commencer par l'apprentissage d'une technique Raiton de faible niveau puisque c'est aussi mon affiné, débuta-Kakashi. La technique est : **Raiton : Kage bunshin.**

- Une variante du Kage bunshin normal, devina-Naruto.

- Oui, l'unique détail qui diffère est le fait qu'en étant détruit, il électrocute tout ce qui est dans les environs, sourit-Kakashi même si le blond ne pouvait pas le voir.

L'argenté se mit donc à leur expliquer les avantages et les inconvénients de la techniques. Une fois fait, il fit un exemple malgré que l'un ne puisse pas le voir et énuméra les mudras. L'Uchiwa ne perdit pas de temps, il fit immédiatement les signes et, à sa grande honte, un clone malade apparut.

- Sasuke, n'essaie pas de faire un clone inconsistant, fait-le pour qu'il soit solide, sourit-Kakashi. C'est l'erreur la plus courante. À toi, Naruto.

Le blond ferma ses yeux sous son bandeau. Il se rappelait du signe du Kage Bunshin, ses mains prirent instinctivement le sceau et il fit la technique. Un clone solide apparut à ses cotés… Une vraie réplique de lui. Il sentit Kakashi lancer un kunai vers son clone.

- Naruto, c'est un clone de foudre que je te demande, pas un Kage Bunshin normal, soupira l'Hatake. Concentre-toi pour que ton élément de la foudre s'intègre à l'intérieur de la technique, c'est pour ça que tu dois absolument faire le signe du lièvre et ensuite le signe du bélier.

Le blondinet de Konoha hocha la tête, il sentit Sasuke refaire la technique. Naruto décela immédiatement l'erreur. Il soupira avant de se concentrer sur lui.

_«Comment faire un clone de foudre sans laisser l'instinct réagir?» _se demanda-t-il.

_«Tu es obligé de me réveiller avec cette question?» _fit une voix dans son esprit qu'il reconnu comme celle de Yagura.

_«Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié ce lien»_

_«J'avais remarqué. Tu sais qu'il est difficile de dormir lorsqu'on entend soudainement une parole que tu sais réelle»_

_«Attend, il est 9h et tu dors encore? Yagura, as-tu tendance à dormir régulièrement?»_

_«J'ai une petite tendance de m'endormir un peu n'importe où» _avoua son homologue. _«Présentement, je dormais sur le bord de l'eau»_

_«J'ai l'impression d'entendre Shikamaru…» _fit-Naruto avec une goute derrière la tête.

Le blondinet retourna son attention sur son sensei qui attendait _impatiemment_ qu'il effectue la technique demandée. L'Uzumaki soupira de découragement…

_«Concentre-toi seulement sur les mudras à effectuer»_ fit la voix de Yagura en répondant à sa question première.

Naruto sourit, il ferma ses yeux aveugles à nouveau. Toute sa concentration alla vers les mudras à effectuer… Le blond prit une bonne respiration avant de relâcher la technique. Sous son bandeau, il ferma un œil de peur qu'il ait effectué les mauvais mudras. Un silence s'installa dans la clairière.

- Naruto, commença-Kakashi. Il semble que tu as un don avec les clones.

- Pourquoi, interrogea le genin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, mais tu t'y rapproches. Tu as fait un clone aqueux. Au lieu du signe du lièvre, tu as fait celui coq.

- Je savais que j'allais me tromper, soupira le blond en réponse.

Au fond de son esprit, le rire de son homologue se répercutait. Le gris avait suivi avec attention la suite de l'entrainement du blondinet. Naruto sentit les éclats venant de son coéquipier, Sasuke ne prenait pas le fait qu'il était _près_ de réussir la technique alors que lui peinait à essayer d'effectuer un simple clone solide interagissant avec l'environnement. Soudain, une image volatile des mudras apparut dans son esprit…

_«Il semble que nous pouvons partager des informations» _fit le porteur du Sanbi.

_«C'est toi?»_

_«Oui, j'ai simplement testé l'hypothèse à propos de notre mémoire, puisque la mienne est plus visuelle qu'auditive, je peux t'envoyer des images de ce que je me rappelles. Ce que je viens de te transmettre est le signe du lièvre suivit du bélier.»_

_«C'est génial!» _s'écria mentalement l'Uzumaki.

_«Ne t'y habitue pas et évite de crier!»_

Le blond sentit la communication se brouiller, surement Yagura qui voulait avoir un peu de paix. Le gris semblait habituer de parler mentalement…

_**«C'est normal puisque le Sanbi communique avec lui régulièrement» **_dit une voix gutturale.

_«Kyuubi?»_

_**«Qui d'autre, gamin?» **_ironisa-t-elle.

_«On peut communiquer de cette façon»_ s'exclama-Naruto, surpris.

_**«Au début, non, mais maintenant oui. Le sceau apposé sur le jinchûriki du Sanbi et toi me permet de communiquer de cette façon avec toi puisque malheureusement, ce sceau a relié le Sanbi et moi-même. Comme je viens de te le dire, le Sanbi entretient une bonne relation avec son hôte ce qui me permet de communiquer mentalement avec toi»**_

_«Donc, je vais devoir endurer tes remarques tous les jours» _compris le pauvre genin de Konoha.

L'Uzumaki retourna son attention vers son sensei, c'était maintenant à son tour. Sasuke venait tout juste de réussir à créer un clone solide, maintenant, il ne lui manquait qu'à instaurer l'élément foudre à l'intérieur. Selon l'image que Yagura lui avait envoyée, il devait positionner ses mains de cette façon. Le blond prit le temps de bien effectuer ce qui croyait être les bons mudras et fit la technique.

- Après une dizaine de minute, tu l'as finalement eu, mais tu dois régulièrement pratiquer les mudras. Pratique-les pendant le reste de l'entrainement, cela devrait t'aider, informa le ninja copieur.

L'aveugle soupira, de retour au point de départ. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour être tranquille avant d'essayer d'effectuer les bons mudras. Il avait tendance à mélanger le mudras du dragon ainsi que celui du cheval. Son entrainement en entier se passa sur le même détail, ses cris de frustration donnèrent un sourire à l'Uchiwa. Savoir que leur recrue n'était pas _encore_ capable de faire les mudras correctement était satisfaisant. Après tout, le blond ne pouvait pas toujours être le meilleur contrairement _à lui_, un Uchiwa.

Naruto soupira, Sasuke avait encore recommencé à lui envoyer ses éclats, il les sentait dans son dos. Le blond avança vers Kakashi qui venait tout juste de demander le rassemblement. Il esquiva le coup de coude de l'Uchiwa, instinctivement.

- Bon, Tetsuya et Sakura sont ceux qui ont fait le plus de progrès. Naruto, tu dois toujours travailler les mudras et cesser de les mélanger.

- Je ne peux rien y faire si je ne ressens pas la différence, répliqua le concerné.

- Je sais. Sasuke, je suis déçu, tu donnes plus d'importance à ton nom qu'à la pratique, sermonna l'argenté. Je suis sûr qu'Itachi aurait honte de te voir en ce moment! Maintenant, en route pour la tour du Hokage!

L'argenté prit les devants menant son équipe pour recevoir leur _première_ mission de rang C. Naruto soupira en sentant les éclats du peuple contre lui, depuis quelques temps, ils semblaient être plus haineux. Le blondinet se demandait réellement pourquoi. Depuis son retour d'Iwa, les éblouissements envers lui avaient triplé voire même quadruplé…

Ils entrèrent dans la tour du Hokage, le blond se tenait à coté de Tetsuya. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils recevaient leur mission. Rien n'avait changé, sauf lui. Naruto le savait, il connaissait maintenant une partie du monde shinobi. En arrivant dans la salle, le blond sentit immédiatement la tension…

- Équipe sept, ici pour prendre une mission de rang C, déclara-Kakashi.

Naruto comprit, le sandaime avait peur pour lui. La tension avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque Kakashi avait dit la raison de leur venue. Le blond sentait le regard inquiet de son Kage sur lui. En réponse, il entra ce qui serait son regard dans celui qu'il savait être celui de son grand-père. Un soupire retentit quelques secondes après.

- Équipe sept, votre mission consistera à protéger un charpentier pendant la construction de son pont au pays des vagues.

- Et qui est ce charpentier, demanda poliment Sakura.

- Tazuna-san, vous pouvez entrer, dit l'Hokage en haussant la voix.

Naruto tourna son attention vers la porte, un homme ivre entra. Selon ses sens, il resplendissait de nervosité ainsi qu'une peur, une peur de quoi. Le blond l'ignorait.

- J'ai demandé des shinobis et ce que j'ai, c'est de la marmaille, s'exclama le dénommé Tazuna. Êtes-vous sûr qu'ils pourront me protéger, surtout le petit blondinet?

- L'équipe sept est l'une de nos équipes recrues les plus polyvalentes. De plus, le petit blondinet comme vous le dites si bien, Tazuna-san, est le plus fort des genins de sa génération, informa-Hiruzen.

Le blond sourit légèrement, il tourna son attention vers la fenêtre. L'homme nommé Jiraya s'y trouvait… Sarutobi se retourna dans la même direction.

- Tu peux sortir, Jiraya, soupira-t-il. En passant, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'utiliser la porte?

- Jamais, répondit le pervers mondialement reconnu.

- Comme tous les shinobis, répliqua-Naruto.

Le Sandaime tourna son regard vers le genin, le gamin avait énormément de réparti, trop même. Tazuna eut de la difficulté à retenir le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. Ce blond était intéressant.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas répliquer, interrogea l'Hokage avec un tic à l'œil.

- Alors que c'est si facile, répondit _innocemment _le blond. Voyons, grand-père, ça serait la plus grande honte de tous les temps!

Tous frissonnèrent violemment, Naruto avait sorti son attitude Shisuiuchiwaest. Assez pour terrifier tout le monde dans la salle. La sueur de l'Hokage chuta.

- Iruka! Écris-ça : _**Ordonner à Shisui d'arrêter d'influencer Uzumaki Naruto!**_ En Majuscule et souligné à plusieurs reprises!

Naruto fit un sourire de renard, il se tourna vers la porte et s'en alla. Il était temps de se préparer pour la mission d'escorte. Espérons simplement qu'il ne tombera pas dans les mains d'un autre pays ennemi à Konoha. Son équipe le suivit ainsi que leur client. Le blond _«regarda»_ le ciel, un noir infini comme toujours.

- Dans une heure, à la porte, informa-Kakashi avant d'utiliser le shunshin.

Le blond sauta sur le toit et partit en direction de son chez-soi. En moins de dix minutes, il était à l'intérieur de son appartement… Tout était en ordre comme d'habitude. Naruto soupira avant de prendre ses armes, il avait encore une cinquantaine de minutes de libre. Que pourrait-il faire?

Le blond eut un sourire, il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il quitta son appartement avec un sourire espiègle. Pourquoi ne pas découvrir ce que cachait son client? La nervosité et la peur pour une simple escorte de protection au pays des vagues sans combat aux frontières étaient très suspectes. Il y avait bien une chose que Naruto était fier, c'était sa capacité à ressentir les émotions avec seulement l'agissement des gens. Une qualité que peu avait, malheureusement.

Naruto atterrit sur le toit du bâtiment où se trouvait le constructeur. Il ne pouvait pas aller demander pourquoi il avait peur, mais il pouvait observer ses agissements et écouter ses propos… Le blond avait une oreille fine, très fine.

- Être protégé par une bande de gamin, entendit-il. Je suis sûr de mourir… Gatô n'aura qu'à envoyer un de ses hommes et je suis foutu.

_«Gatô? Ce n'est pas le milliardaire?»_ pensa-Naruto. _«Pourquoi Tazuna-san serait poursuivi par Gatô?»_

_«N'as-tu jamais appris à bloquer tes pensés» _fit la voix exaspérée de Yagura dans son esprit.

_«Non, car j'ai toujours été seul dans mes pensés! Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.»_

_«Apprends, alors!»_

_«Tu sembles ne pas apprécier être dérangé» _rit mentalement Naruto.

_«J'aime bien relaxer ce que l'on ne me permet pas depuis mon retour à Kiri. Le conseil qui m'importune pour que je devienne leur Mizukage Yondaime, Ao qui m'énerve et Utakata qui ne cesse pas de poser des questions à ton sujet… Et maintenant toi avec tes pensés non-bloquées.»_

_«Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place…»_

_«Pour ton information, Gatô contrôle présentement l'économie du pays des vagues… Alors s'il est après ce Tazuna, ça doit être parce qu'il veut empêcher le pays de se libérer et que Tazuna est l'homme qu'il doit tuer pour garder le contrôle…»_

_«Tu as beau être énervé, tu réponds toujours à mes questions, je te remercie, Yagura»_

Sur ce, le blond sentit l'approche de son sensei. Kakashi atterrit à coté de lui.

- On dirait que tu te doutes de quelque chose, fit-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas entrain de lire votre livre, sensei, balaya-Naruto.

- Tes agissements sont bien plus intéressants qu'un simple livre, remarqua le ninja copieur.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, haussa le blond.

- Et? Qu'est-ce que t'as découvert?

- Le client est poursuivi par Gatô selon ses dires, il ne croit pas en nos capacités…

- Tu parles de Gatô, le milliardaire, s'étonna le retardataire officiel de Konoha.

- Oui, selon mes sources, Gatô contrôlerait l'économie du pays des vagues. Le pont de Tazuna-san doit être une menace pour lui, alors il a demandé sa mort.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information sur Gatô, interrogea le jounin.

Le blond soupira, il savait que cette question allait venir.

- Je préfère ne pas le dire tout de suite, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais ce n'est pas facile à dire.

- Je comprends, mais les secrets ne sont pas toujours bons à garder…

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque…

Naruto sauta sur le sol, il sentait venir Shikamaru… L'Uzumaki soupira, la mission allait surement augmenter de niveau si ce que Tazuna disait était vrai.

- Tu pars déjà pour une prochaine mission de rang C, dit le Nara en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire face, après tout, ça ne servait à rien. Il se contenta que _d'«observer»_ les environs. Un environnement d'un noir qui ne changerait jamais.

- Oui, l'équipe sept et moi-même devons escorter un charpentier au pays des vagues.

- Au moins, elle ne finira pas comme la nôtre.

- N'est pas espoir, le client ment sur la mission, informa-Naruto. Le milliardaire, Gatô, veut sa tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Tazuna-san est le constructeur du pont qui pourrait sortir le pays des vagues de son emprise. Après tout, Gatô se concentre sur le commerce maritime et avec la construction d'un pont, le commerce devient terrestre.

- Donc, la mission risque d'être plus qu'une mission de rang C, devina le brun.

- Oui… Il faut que j'y aille.

- Reste en vie, conclut le Nara.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto partir, il semble que le blond n'était pas très chanceux. C'était un fait, deux missions de rang C, deux aventures. Le Nara se doutait bien que l'Uzumaki survivrait à nouveau, mais s'en sortirait-il indemne mentalement? C'était la question à un million de ryos. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider…

Naruto arriva à la porte au même moment que son sensei temporaire, l'équipe sept ne savait pas ce qu'il avait découvert. Peut-être que cette mission ouvrirait enfin les yeux à l'Uchiwa sur la réalité. Ils se mirent en route, Tazuna se tenait plus près de Kakashi et de lui, surement à cause des propos du Sandaime. Le blond était heureux d'être considéré comme le plus fort des genins de sa génération, mais il savait une chose depuis son séjour à Iwa, la force n'est pas qu'un titre, elle est une réalité.

Quelques fois, le blond aimerait pouvoir revoir le ciel, le soleil et les visages des inconnus. C'était impossible. Naruto n'avait plus aucune chance de voir même avec la transplantation. La mince ligne traversant ses pupilles ne désignait que les dommages externes, les dommages internes étaient beaucoup plus sérieux. On lui avait détruit son nerf optique avec du chakra.

En d'autres mots, _cet événement_ avait été programmé pour l'empêcher d'être, un jour, un enfant normal. Avec son handicap, le peuple croyait l'empêcher de devenir un shinobi… Il semble que Naruto était destiné à être un ninja puisque, par miracle, il développa le talent de capteur.

L'Uzumaki tourna son attention vers la route, ses sens l'avertissaient. Des signatures de niveau chuunins bougeaient à l'avant. Le blond les rencontrerait dans quelques heures. Une chance que ses sens étaient autant développés, il pouvait ressentir presque n'importe quoi.

**Trois heures plus tard**

Les signatures étaient stables à l'avant, à quelques mètres. Sasuke et Sakura ne firent aucun geste disant qu'il avait remarqué. Par contre, Tetsuya se décala imperceptiblement. Le blond ressentait tous les mouvements dans la clairière. Kakashi qui faisait signe au genin originaire de Taki de ne pas le dévoiler. Les mouvements nerveux du constructeur et ceux dans la soi-disant flaque d'eau.

Ils se décidèrent à attaquer, le duo élimina leur sensei… Enfin, ils pensaient l'avoir éliminé, Naruto le repéra facilement dans l'arbre, une substitution. Le blond sentit le duo venir vers lui, il sentit aussi le mouvement impatient de Sasuke qui fut devancé par Tetsuya. Naruto se baissa esquivant ainsi les chaines dans sa direction. Il sentit le kunai passer au-dessus de sa tête, sans perdre de temps, l'Uzumaki utilisa la surprise pour réagir.

Tetsuya passa à coté de lui, il lui lançait ce qu'il savait être un fil ninja, c'est avec une synchronisation digne du duo des chuunins éternels que Tetsuya et lui immobilisèrent les ennemis… Sans perdre de temps, ils les forcèrent à se reculer, le fil avait une particularité, celle d'être étonnement coupant. L'odeur du sang atteignit les narines de Naruto au même moment qu'ils avaient réussi à les adosser contre un arbre.

En moins de quelques minutes, les ennemis étaient immobilisés, attachés solidement contre un tronc par un échange de kunai très pratique. Une autre particularité, le fil était fait pour maintenir des shinobis expérimentés en échec. C'était le même fil qu'Iwa avait pris contre le blond pour le ligoter.

- Kakashi-sensei, vous deviez sortir de votre cachette, fit-Naruto.

- Bien réagi, Tetsuya, Naruto. Sakura, belle réaction de te mettre en position défensive devant notre client. Sasuke, si tu veux combattre, soit un peu plus rapide que Tetsuya et Naruto, rit l'argenté en atterrissant devant les dits genins.

- Hn, fut la réponse de l'Uchiwa.

- Sasuke, tu n'avais qu'à réagir au moment même qu'ils nous ont attaqués, répondit-Naruto.

- HN!

- Non, non, cesse de te croire le plus fort! N'essaie pas de regonfler ton égo, tu t'es fait prendre à contre-pied, avoue-le, haussa le blond.

- Hn…

- C'est mieux.

- Hn!

- Oui, maintenant, je suis satisfait.

Kakashi, Tetsuya, Tazuna et Sakura clignèrent des yeux à plusieurs reprises. L'argenté se retourna vers le duo improbable devant lui. Naruto déchiffrait Sasuke… Un miracle en soi.

- Naruto, interrompit-Sakura. Tu comprends ce qu'il dit?

- Et bien, avoir comme Co-sensei un Uchiwa aide beaucoup. En gros, il disait qu'il nous les avait laissés, mais qu'il était toujours mieux que nous. Ensuite, je l'ai fait avouer qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et finalement, il m'a demandé si j'étais satisfait de sa réponse.

_«Je me fais déchiffrer par ce baka! Je dois dire à Shisui d'arrêter de lui apprendre le langage Uchiwa» _était les pensés d'un Sasuke frustré de s'être fait comprendre aussi facilement.

- Par la tête que Sasuke fait, Naruto, tu as bien traduit, félicita-Kakashi avec une goute derrière la tête. Bon, maintenant, Tazuna-san, pourquoi les frères-démons nous ont attaqués?

- …

- C'est donc les frères-démons, s'étonna le blondinet de l'équipe. Je les croyais plus fort! Ils sont quand même de niveau Chuunin et de grade B dans le bingo Book. Enfin, ensemble.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire, dit la rose, soupçonneuse.

- Moi, je ne peux pas lire, mais Shikamaru en est parfaitement capable, soupira-Naruto. Tu crois que je détiens l'information de qui?

- Pas pensé à ça, se murmura-t-elle, honteuse de sa propre question.

La jeune fille était, certes, intelligente, mais elle posait énormément de question parfois très idiote. Kakashi demanda au groupe d'avancé pendant qu'il posait quelques petites questions aux frères-démons. Peu importe la distance, Naruto pouvait encore entendre ce qu'il était dit. Le blond connaissait aussi la vérité… Après tout, ses renseignements venaient de personnes en qui il avait parfaitement confiance.

_«Si les frères-démons nous ont attaqué pour tuer le charpentier, de quel niveau sera le prochain shinobi qui nous sera envoyé?»_

_«Tes questions commencent royalement à m'énerver, mais merci pour la source…»_

_«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Yagura?»_

_«Ma prochaine mission consiste à trouver Zabuza Momochi et essayer de le ramener à Kiri. Les frères-démons sont, disons, ses acolytes. Où ils se trouvent, Zabuza n'est pas loin…»_

_«Bon, tu viens de me dire que le possible ennemi que je vais rencontrer est un criminel de rang A et que tu as pour mission d'essayer de le convaincre de revenir à Kiri… Finalement, ma vie va de mieux en mieux. Capture par Iwa pour ma première mission de rang C et rencontre de shinobi expérimenté de niveau jounin sur ma seconde mission de rang C. Tant qu'à y être, la prochaine tournera en catastrophe!» _résuma-Naruto en voulant se frapper la tête après le plus proche des arbres.

_«À peu près… J'ignore pour ta prédiction, mais j'espère pour toi qu'elle ne se réalisera pas.»_

_«Hé, ça veut dire que tu vas être dans les environs du pays des vagues» _réalisa finalement le genin.

_«Possible»_

Naruto sourit, il sentit les regards de ses coéquipiers, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Son sensei revint finalement vers eux, l'Uzumaki savait déjà la suite des événements.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes poursuivis par des shinobis, Tazuna-san? Ne sommes-nous pas sensés seulement vous protéger contre des hordes de brigands?

- …

- Kakashi-sensei, cessez de tourner autour du pot, nous savons tous les deux qu'il est poursuivi par Gatô, soupira le jinchûriki.

- J'espérai que ce que tu m'as dit était faux, répliqua l'argenté.

- Mes informations viennent de source sûre, renvoya-Naruto, boudant légèrement de ne pas se faire croire.

- Oui, mais je ne connais pas cette source!

- Un shinobi ne doit-il pas garder ses atouts un secret?

- …

- Pourquoi devrai-je vous dire qui est mon informateur, alors? Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, le but d'avoir un informateur est justement qu'il ne soit pas connu.

- Suffit, tu gagnes… Pas obligé de me sortir tous tes arguments, je te crois.

Le porteur du Kyuubi eut un petit sourire en guise de victoire. Kakashi se secoua la tête, maintenant, il savait pourquoi le Sandaime disait qu'il était difficile d'argumenter contre Naruto. Il était aussi pire qu'un Nara… Ce clan qui n'avait presque jamais tort.

- Donc, Tazuna, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez pourchassé par Gatô? L'Hokage aurait surement envoyé une équipe plus expérimenté pour effectuer la mission.

- J'imagine, haussa-Naruto. Que le pays des vagues doit être ruiné et que même s'ils se sont collectés, ils n'ont pu que payer une mission de rang C. Puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas le système shinobi, le village a donc décidé de mentir sur le niveau réel de la mission en tant que tel. Si mes sources sont bonnes, le prochain adversaire que nous risquons de rencontre est, très probablement, Zabuza Momochi.

- Je te remercie de ta sincérité, Naruto. Si c'est le cas, la mission devient de grade A.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors, sensei, interrogea-Sasuke. Vous allez nous faire retourner à Konoha pour qu'une équipe plus adapté prenne notre place.

- C'est le mieux à faire, en effet, mais je sais une chose. Revenir au village ne sert à rien quand je sais que nous pouvons nous en sortir relativement indemne… Enfin, je l'espère.

- Donc, on continue la mission?

- Oui et de toute façon, j'étais déjà au courant grâce aux sources de Naruto.

Le blond sentit à nouveau les regards se diriger sur lui, il eut un petit rire nerveux. Kakashi ne comprenait pas qu'il souhaitait faire tête basse sur ce détail ou quoi? Après tout, le jinchûriki du Kyuubi n'avait pas l'envie particulière d'informer ses coéquipiers sur ce qu'il a subi à Iwa. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage. Assez difficile compte tenu du fait que le jounin faisait tout pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Le groupe se remit en marche, cette fois, avec une attention plus accrue. Naruto soupira avant de se remettre en marche…

_«Je sens que cette mission va être longue et barbante…»_

_«Si tu dis ça dès le début, c'est vrai qu'elle sera longue et barbante… Crois-tu réellement que ça me tente d'aller à Nami?»_

_«Dis-toi que si tu arrives rapidement, on va peut-être se croiser.»_

_«Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te voir? Je peux très bien t'éviter sans problème…»_

_«C'est ce qu'on va voir… Dans trois jours si je ne rencontre pas de problèmes, je vais être à Nami»_

**Trois jours plus tard**

L'équipe sept voguait maintenant en direction de Nami… Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils marchaient en compagnie de Tazuna. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, mais Naruto savait que ça ne saurait tarder. Kakashi avait aussi envoyé une demande de soutient si Zabuza avait le bonheur d'avoir d'autres alliés. En gros, depuis le combat, rien de vraiment intéressant c'était passé…

L'Uzumaki soupira pour la énième fois en cette douce après-midi, la rose commençait à l'agacer en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Le blond se demandait souvent ce qu'elle lui trouvait pour être aussi intéressé par un enfant gâté parce que, oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était un enfant gâté. Tetsuya et lui commençait royalement à vouloir assommer Sakura, elle ne pouvait pas se taire deux secondes.

- Sakura, peux-tu te taire, fit-Naruto, exaspéré.

- Laisse-moi parler avec _mon_ Sasuke-kun…

- Premièrement, Sasuke ne t'appartient pas. Deuxièmement, tu n'as aucune chance de devenir un jour sa femme. Troisièmement, tu m'énerves à toujours dire la même chose!

_- Je_ vais être sa femme un jour, répliqua la rose.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'accord conclu entre les Hyuuga et les Uchiwa, soupira _encore_ le blond. Sasuke est déjà fiancé à Hinata Hyuuga!

- …

- Tu n'as pas remarqué le changement de tempérament d'Hinata? Elle est devenue subitement froide immédiatement après l'annonce officielle.

La jeune kunoichi ne répondit pas, Naruto se doutait bien qu'il venait de la choquer. Le blond put enfin profiter du silence jusqu'à ce qu'une signature se fasse ressentir. Sakura avait tellement accablé l'attention que l'Uzumaki avait perdu sa concentration. Une personne de niveau jounin les attendait, il ne la reconnaissait pas… Ça ne devait qu'être que ce Zabuza. Une autre, plus faible, presque totalement invisible par la présence du jounin, s'y trouvait. Une personne de niveau chuunin.

- On est attendu, Kakashi-sensei.

- De quels niveaux?

- Un de niveau jounin et l'autre, je dirai de chuunin moyen voire même faible.

L'argenté hocha la tête, mouvement que perçu le blond. Si Naruto disait vrai, alors Zabuza serait ce jounin en question. L'Uzumaki déglutit légèrement en sentant l'aura grandir légèrement sur la rive. Le bateau finit par arrêter, le jeune genin aveugle se demandait pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas proposé la marche sur l'eau. En débarquant du navire de pêche, le jinchûriki était prêt à un possible affrontement.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, Tetsuya lança quelques choses dans les buissons au moment même que Naruto partait pour le faire. La signature avait apparut, un bref instant, à cet endroit avant de disparaître dans un arbre. L'Uzumaki sortit un kunai et le lança dans l'arbre où il sentait la signature de niveau jounin, un autre alla se planter directement où se trouvait celle de niveau chuunin.

- À TERRE!

Fut le cri simultané de Kakashi et Naruto. Le blond se sentit empoigner par Tetsuya avant de tomber sur le sol, au moins, il avait été aidé… Naruto se releva, ses sens l'alertant du danger de cet ennemi… Toute sa concentration alla directement au jounin qui se tenait en face de lui, sur le manche d'une épée énorme, celle qui avait manqué les tuer.

- Zabuza Momochi, ninja déserteur de rang A, un des sept épéistes de Kiri, présenta leur sensei.

- Kakashi Hatake, le ninja-copieur, je vois maintenant pourquoi les frères-démons ont échoué…

_«Et il donne tout le mérite à Kakashi-sensei… Il nous sous-estime clairement. Je sens que Sasuke n'est pas très heureux du développement de la situation. Si ça continue, l'idiot ira surement s'attaquer à Zabuza voulant démontrer __qu'il__ est le plus fort.»_

_«Une réaction qui le tuera, Zabuza n'aime pas les enfants se surestimant…»_

_«N'es-tu pas sensé le rechercher?»_

_«Je sais déjà sa position…»_

_«Et pourquoi ne viens-tu pas?»_

_«Parce que je profite de la quiétude des lieux, je n'ai plus personne qui me crie dans les oreilles… sauf toi.»_

_«Pourquoi ai-je soudainement une envie de meurtre envers toi, Yagura? Ah oui, car je ne supporte pas les paresseux!»_

_«Je ne suis pas paresseux, je suis fatigué… Maintenant, ne devrais-tu pas te concentrer sur le combat qui se déroule devant toi? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Zabuza profite de n'importe quelle faille… Hors, présentement, tu en es une pour ton sensei.»_

_«Tu me sous-estime clairement»_

_«Ou te surestime…»_

Naruto esquiva l'épée du clone d'eau de Zabuza. Il atterrit devant le constructeur, en position défensive. Tetsuya, Sasuke et Sakura ayant longtemps pris une formation de protection.

- Tu te crois genin?

- Et tu te crois jounin, répliqua-Naruto. Je me doute de ce que tu vas dire, Zabuza. Tu vas surement dire que je ne suis pas un vrai shinobi puisqu'un vrai shinobi a déjà tué ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Et là, tu vas parler de ton propre examen de passage qui consistait à tuer tes camarades… C'est de là que te viens ton surnom du démon de la brume… Il y a dix ans, à Kiri, un jeune garçon a éliminé, à lui tout seul, sa classe entière de diplômé, il fut le seul à devenir genin, c'était pendant le régime tyrannique de Sandaime Mizukage, cette mesure a pris fin après cet incident… Cet enfant, c'était toi.

- Es-tu clairvoyant ou quoi, fit-Zabuza clairement impressionné.

- Non, seulement informé.

La sueur de tous chuta, il venait de prédire une conversation sans aucune donnée fausse. L'épéiste plissa les yeux, l'enfant était beaucoup plus calme que la normale, il n'était pas comme les autres qui tremblaient sous son envie de meurtre.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux, conclut-il. Tu n'as pas peur, tu fais entièrement confiance en tes capacités.

- Avoir peur signifie la fin et je ne crois pas que tu sois pire que deux villages, sourit-Naruto. La mort, je la connais bien, elle a été mon seul espoir à une époque. L'unique chose que je savais qui ne pouvait pas me trahir, qui n'avait pas le choix de venir me chercher un jour…

_«Ce sont les propos d'une personne qui a déjà espéré la mort… Il ressemble étrangement à Yagura. En parlant de lui, il est dans les environs, Kiri cherche soit à me tuer, soit à me ramener…»_

- Ne faut-il pas garder un œil sur son adversaire?

- Contre un gamin comme toi? Certes, tu n'es pas comme les autres, mais même ton sensei n'a rien pu faire contre moi.

- Sensei de remplacement, contra l'Uzumaki avec un sourire narquois.

- …

- Mon véritable sensei est Sarutobi Asuma avec comme Co-sensei, Uchiwa Shisui. Je voyage sur les différentes équipes genins à cause d'un certain détail.

- Que j'imagine être ta cécité, devina l'épéiste originaire de Kiri.

En guise de réponse, il ne reçut que des regards pointus venant des trois coéquipiers du blond. Il haussa un sourcil en guise d'étonnement.

- Quoi?

- En fait, c'est qu'ils ont compris tout récemment que j'étais aveugle, balaya-Naruto.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux rien contre moi… Tu n'es qu'un genin…

- C'est vrai, avoua-Naruto. Moi seul, je ne peux rien faire, mais n'oublie pas un détail. Nous sommes une équipe… _Maintenant, Tetsuya!_

Les yeux de Kakashi et de Zabuza s'élargirent, quand Naruto avait eu le temps de parler au genin aux cheveux vert-menthe? Le dit genin sauta, des shurikens dans ses mains et lança. L'épéiste soupira de découragement jusqu'à qu'il vit d'autres shurikens venant de l'Uchiwa et du blond. Une étonnante synchronisation pour des genins. Naruto sourit, il partit à l'assaut, maintenant, ne manquait plus que la dernière phase. Il ne put toucher sa cible. Zabuza le frappa, un coup de son épée, le blond se changea en eau, un second Naruto apparut à l'arrière et attaqua, c'était un autre clone… Un clone de foudre cette fois.

- Ça va faire mal, murmura l'épéiste en comprenant finalement le plan du genin blond.

Et il avait raison, les fils qui étaient reliés aux Shurikens, à lui et au clone de foudre étaient très conductibles. En plus, Zabuza était sur l'eau, trempé de la tête jusqu'au pied. L'unique défaut, c'est que l'attaque attaquerait l'argenté pris au piège dans sa cellule aqueuse… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Un dernier blond apparut, occupé à se préparer à encaisser le choc, il sentit Kakashi se faire libérer et la foudre s'abattit sur lui.

_«Je me demande s'il va sentir le roussi?»_ pensa le blond.

_«…»_

- Sasuke, à toi!

Ce n'était pas fini, loin de là… Naruto ne laisserait jamais un plan à moitié fait. L'Uchiwa se mit à faire des signes, les fils toujours reliés à leur cible première.

**- Katon : Ryûka no jutsu!**

Zabuza tourna sa tête en direction des flammes, il déglutit légèrement. Ce trio était plein de ressources. Il fit des signes en grande vitesse, il ne pouvait pas esquiver, pas avec Kakashi et ce blond qui l'attendait, alors il allait la bloquer.

**- Suiton : Suijin Heiki no jutsu!**

Il cracha un puissant jet d'eau le protégeant de la technique de feu. Cela créa un nuage de vapeur que le blond profita. Une salve de kunais s'abattit sur lui… ainsi que Kakashi qui ne laisserait pas ses élèves faire tout le travail à sa place. Son sharingan dévoilé pendant que le blond communiquait avec Yagura, pas qu'il le savait de toute façon.

Zabuza était en mauvaise posture, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette équipe soit si ingénieuse. Le bloquer avec des fils, une attaque de clone aqueux et de foudre pour finir avec une attaque Katon avec l'unique but de libérer l'argenté et ce, dans une synchronisation qui ferait pâlir quelques équipes de renoms. Peut-être était-ce la présence de l'enfant blond qui donnait confiance à ses coéquipiers ou simplement qu'ils savaient leur futur adversaire. Le blond était très bien informé sur lui comme s'il avait lu le Bingo book ce qui était impossible puisqu'il était aveugle.

_«Finalement, il ressemble plus à Yagura que j'imaginais, ils sont aussi indéchiffrable l'un que l'autre!»_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée, deux senbons se plantèrent dans son cou, le tuant instantanément. Naruto fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ressentait-il encore du chakra à l'intérieur du corps? C'était ce qu'il partait pour poser lorsque le soi-disant chasseur disparu et que Kakashi tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

- Le sharingan doit l'avoir épuisé… Il ne souffre que d'un épuisement mineur de chakra, informa-Naruto en s'approchant de son sensei.

Une nouvelle signature le fit sursauter… Il se tourna dans sa direction et sourit, il semble que les renforts étaient enfin arrivés. Ils avaient fait vite, mais Naruto savait pourquoi… Son Co-sensei était réputé pour être rapide.

- Hé, Shisui-sensei, vous avez fait vite, s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois concerné quand une équipe demande du soutient ou du renfort, questionna-t-il en atterrissant. Laissez-moi deviner, Kakashi-sempai a trop utilisé le sharingan.

- Pour la première question, je dirai le karma. Et oui, Kakashi-sensei a trop utilisé le sharingan, j'imagine que vous prenez la tête de l'équipe dans ce cas, haussa le blond.

- Pour le moment, oui. Tazuna-san, je suis Shisui Uchiwa, pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de la mission en attendant que Kakashi-sempai récupère du combat. Les autres, je veux un résumé de ce qui s'est produit lorsque nous arriverons chez Tazuna-san.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, l'Uchiwa leva tranquillement son ainé et regarda le blond. Naruto se tourna vers Tazuna… Le duo ne voulait que savoir la route à suivre…

- Suivez-moi…

**Une journée plus tard**

Naruto avait tout relaté à Shisui, présentement, il s'amusait à repérer son homologue. Kakashi n'était pas encore réveillé, malheureusement. Shisui prenait le temps d'analyser leur terrain… Les autres, ils passaient leur temps du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le blond ouvrit brusquement ses yeux derrière son bandeau, il l'avait finalement repéré.

_«Trouvé!»_

Pour compliquer la tâche, Yagura avait coupé la communication, malheureusement. Le blond se releva de sa position sur le toit et sauta sur le sol. Il se mit à marcher dans la direction où il ressentait son homologue. Son Co-sensei lui avait demandé de rester alerte et d'analyser l'environnement, le blond faisait donc souvent des marches simplement pour vérifier si ses sens étaient justes. Il avança tranquillement parmi les arbres et arriva devant la mer, Yagura était étendu à quelques mètres de lui, sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Ça t'en a pris du temps pour simplement me repérer, fit-il.

Naruto ressentit immédiatement les effets du lien sur sa conscience. Il sourit avant de s'approcher tranquillement malgré le lien qui demandait à ce qu'il sente la présence de Yagura plus près de lui.

- Tu sais bien cacher ta présence de capteur et de plus, je devais aussi me concentrer sur la zone.

- Tu as un énorme défaut, celui de ne te concentrer que sur un détail à la fois…

- Je sais, mais je suis plus efficace de cette façon, sourit le blond en s'assoyant.

Le gris se releva sur ses coudes, pas grand changement au niveau de son physique, simplement des cernes plus accrues qu'avant, pas que le blond pouvait les voir de toute façon.

- Tu n'as pas la mission de ramener Zabuza?

- Oui, je l'ai, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je reposais avant… Après tout, s'il ne me croit pas, un combat va surement s'enclencher et dans l'état de fatigue que je suis, je ne crois pas pouvoir le vaincre.

- À ce point, fit le blond.

Mû d'une inquiétude, le blond toucha le front de son homologue. Il était brûlant… Depuis quand Yagura n'avait-il pas dormi?

- Tu savais que tu faisais de la fièvre?

- Hein, s'exclama le gris, confus.

- Oui, tu es brûlant, tu fais de la fièvre… Ne connais-tu pas la fièvre?

Pas l'absence de réponse, le blond savait que Yagura ne connaissait pas la fièvre. Peut-être parce qu'il en n'avait jamais eu, mais pourquoi en aurait-il maintenant? À moins que…

- Yagura, tu me laisses vérifier quelque chose, demanda le genin.

- …

Il avait sa réponse, l'Uzumaki passa sa main sous le chandail de son comparse et alla au niveau du cœur où le sceau les reliant était situé… Il était brûlant lui aussi… Ce qui signifiait que Yagura était nettement plus affecté que lui par le sceau… Le gris cacherait quelque chose? Peut-être, mais tout le monde avait le droit à ses secrets…

- Soit tu es plus affecté que moi par le sceau, soit que quelque chose l'affecte. Ce sceau peut aussi bien être à l'origine de ta fièvre.

- Génial, murmura le porteur du Sanbi. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir…

Le blond le sentit s'étendre à nouveau, il l'imita… Il sentit le gris le rapprocher de lui et bientôt, sa respiration s'égalisa. Il venait de s'endormir… L'Uzumaki le suivit dans le sommeil, son être en entier détendu dans les bras du jounin de Kiri… Après tout, n'était-il pas dépendant de Yagura d'une façon ou d'une autre? Sa vie était reliée à la sienne et ses pensés les plus intimes étaient aussi celles de son homologue.

**Avec Shisui**

L'Uchiwa était passablement énervé, pas contre Kakashi, mais contre son cousin. Depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la mission, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de lui demander plus de formation, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que son rôle à lui était simplement d'être leur secours? Il semblait que non, le dénommé Tetsuya était calme et Naruto, lui, venait tout juste de disparaître pour un lieu qu'il était le seul à connaitre.

Le jeune jounin devait maintenant le trouver, l'argenté venait de se réveiller… Suivre son élève imprévisible était assez simple malgré qu'il soit un as dans la furtivité, il n'avait pas cherché à cacher ses traces. L'Uchiwa arriva bientôt devant un spectacle qu'il avait souvent vu à Konoha il y a plus de deux semaines.

_«Yagura-san est donc envoyé en mission à Nami, surement à cause de la présence de Zabuza. Dois-je les réveiller ou attendre jusqu'à demain? Tant pis, j'attends jusqu'à demain, de toute façon, Naruto fait confiance à Yagura-san et c'est normal après ce qu'il a vécu. Je vais dire à Kakashi-sempai de se reposer en attendant…»_

Le noir s'approcha légèrement, il remarqua finalement les frissons que Yagura ressentait même pendant son sommeil. L'Uchiwa savait la phobie du gris puisqu'il avait été le premier à la suggérer. Shisui se pencha, le duo dormait à poing fermé, difficile de les réveiller alors.

_«Même quand il dort, il est facile de deviner les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux. Il doit être fatigué surtout qu'il ne semble pas prêt de se réveiller de sitôt.»_

Shisui soupira, il partit pour se retourner lorsqu'il vit les yeux du jounin s'ouvrir brusquement. Il garda une distance sécuritaire…

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmura l'Uchiwa.

- Ah, c'est vous, se détendit le gris.

- En tout cas, vous avez une alarme interne… Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer? Par ce que je vois, vous peinez à rester éveillé.

- Si on me laisse tranquille, je pourrai, soupira-t-il.

L'Uchiwa eut un petit rire, il quitta la clairière avec un bref signe, il vit le gris se rendormir, il se rapprocha à nouveau et sortit un parchemin de rangement. Il sortit une couverture qu'il déposa sur le duo jinchûriki. Usant le shunshin, il quitta la clairière pour réapparaître à proximité de la maison de Tazuna. Il entra et alla directement dans la salle de Kakashi…

- Tu l'as trouvé?

- Oui, mais laissons-le tranquille pour le moment, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

**Le lendemain.**

Naruto sentit un mouvement, une main le secoua légèrement le réveillant réellement. D'instinct, il savait qui c'était. Il ouvrit ses pupilles derrière son bandeau et s'assit, la couverture qui le couvrait tomba sur ses hanches.

- Tu devrais te réveiller, lui dit son homologue, encore ensommeillé.

- Et toi? Tu ne devrais pas me laisser dormir?

- Et après, il parle de moi comme si j'étais paresseux, soupira le gris. Il est déjà 9h…

- QUOI, coupa le blond. Merde, Shisui-sensei va me tuer!

- Je ne crois pas puisqu'il est dans l'arbre, c'est sa présence qui m'a réveillé.

Le dit sensei sauta de l'arbre, il atterrit à quelques mètres du duo. Naruto se leva rapidement, il prit la couverture, confus.

- Ce n'était pas là quand je me suis endormi…

- J'imagine que c'est ton sensei qui nous l'a passé lors de sa visite hier, répondit le jeune jounin aux yeux améthystes. Et bien, je vous dis le au revoir, il faut malheureusement que j'aille commencer ma mission avant que Mei se décide de m'envoyer une escouade entière…

L'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki rirent silencieusement. Le gris les quitta rapidement, plus alerte qu'hier. Le blond se tourna vers son sensei avant de lui donner la couverture. Shisui secoua la tête avant de prendre son bien, il partit en direction de la maison de Tazuna sachant que son élève allait le suivre. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la maison de leur client.

- Ah, voilà notre petit blondinet, fit-Kakashi.

- Vous vous êtes finalement réveillés, soupira-Naruto.

- Depuis hier soir… Maintenant, Shisui et moi-même avons besoin de vous parler, en privé.

Le quatuor de niveau genin hocha la tête, ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit tranquille. Naruto s'assit sur le sol en compagnie de Tetsuya pendant que Sasuke et Sakura prenait les chaises disponibles. Shisui s'adossa contre le mur et Kakashi prit place sur la dernière chaise.

- Première question que j'ai à vous poser, quand avez-vous eu le temps de faire votre plan, interrogea-Kakashi.

- Sur le bateau lorsque j'ai senti leurs présences, informa-Naruto.

- Quand précisément?

- Lorsque la brume s'était épaissie, puisque j'étais à coté de Tetsuya, je lui ai fait part de mon plan. Au final, pendant que j'attirai l'attention de Zabuza, il devait l'expliquer à Sasuke, le reste était relativement facile, nous ne devions que nous synchroniser.

- Et Sakura? Tu ne l'as pas inclue, s'étonna-Shisui.

- Et bien, elle devait protéger Tazuna-san et je serai étonné qu'elle maitrise une technique Katon ou même Raiton puisqu'elle est de nature Doton. De plus, nous ne pouvions pas tous utilisé nos atouts puisque notre client devait passer avant tout. Nous pouvions alors compter sur ses capacités pour protéger Tazuna-san pendant que l'on essayait de secourir Kakashi-sensei et de réussir à blesser Zabuza, mais la seconde a échoué partiellement puisqu'il a été secouru par son acolyte.

Un soupir de soulagement vint de la concernée, Naruto ne l'avait pas inclue dans son plan pour des questions de sécurité. L'Uchiwa hocha la tête même si son élève ne pouvait que sentir le mouvement.

- Attend, s'exclama-Sasuke. Tu as dit acolyte, ce n'était pas un chasseur?

- Non, car il n'a pas tué Zabuza, je ressentais encore de son chakra même après sa soi-disant mort ce qui est impossible. En plus, il a pris le corps alors qu'il était nettement plus lourd que lui au lieu de s'en occuper sur place comme l'aurait fait un chasseur. Il est donc plus que probable qu'il soit un acolyte de Zabuza…

- C'est l'autre raison pourquoi nous vous avions appelés, fit sérieusement Kakashi. Nous croyions aussi que Zabuza n'est pas mort comme ce chasseur a essayé de nous faire croire.

- À mon avis, il ne l'a qu'envoyé dans un état de mort imminente, informa-Naruto. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait encore du chakra ainsi que la réaction du chasseur. Après tout, un chasseur de déserteur s'occupe d'un corps sur place, il ne l'emporte pas avec lui.

- Naruto a raison, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous donner un peu de formation, sourit l'argenté.

Les membres de l'équipe sept originaux s'observèrent, Kakashi allait enfin leur apprendre autre chose que le travail d'équipe? C'était un miracle en soi… Ils furent menés dans une clairière, Naruto comprit immédiatement l'exercice que l'argenté voulait faire faire à ses élèves. Le jinchûriki était confus, avec les autres équipes, il avait déjà fait cet entrainement en particulier.

- Tu ne leur as pas appris l'accrobranche, finit-il par s'exclamer.

- Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt pour cette formation puisque j'en ai un en particulier qui pense qu'_il_ est le _plus_ fort. Shisui m'a déjà dit que tu as fait cette formation, alors tu iras t'entrainer avec lui, après tout, il te connait mieux en tant qu'élève que Kurenai ou moi-même.

_«Irresponsable, c'est la base de la base! Prendre l'équipe sept sur une mission de rang C sans avoir fait les exercices d'accrobranches! C'était quoi, son idée?»_ s'écria mentalement Naruto en oubliant qu'un certain adolescent aux cheveux grisâtres l'entendait parfaitement.

_«Ne crie pas!» _fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

_«Désolé, j'ai oublié… En passant, comment ça se fait que je suis le seul à se faire entendre? Je ne t'entends jamais sauf lorsque tu me dis d'arrêter de penser?»_

_«Parce que je bloque mes pensés contrairement à toi!»_

_«Et comment tu fais ça?»_

_«…»_

_«J'ai l'impression que je viens de te décourager…»_

_«…»_

_«D'accord, ne répond pas.»_

Naruto dirigea sa concentration vers son Co-sensei. Sasuke était en train d'argumenter contre Kakashi pour recevoir la formation de son cousin puisqu'il est le seul qui peut lui apprendre, pour le moment, à activer son Sharingan. Le blond secoua la tête avant de dire ce que tous pensaient.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu mérites ce genre de formation, Sasuke?

À ce moment, le jeune Uchiwa partit pour répondre, mais Naruto le coupa.

- Tu agis en véritable enfant gâté, tu penses que tu es le _seul et unique_ genin qui mérite une formation. Ton attitude est celle qui peut causer la mort sur ta propre équipe. Est-ce que tu vas comprendre le métier d'un shinobi ou vas-tu simplement attendre que ta coéquipière meure à cause _de toi?_ Tu n'es pas prêt pour la puissance, elle te fera virer fou, tu dois apprendre à juguler la soif de puissance ainsi que ton égo pour recevoir une formation adéquat! Cesse de te plaindre et fait comme tout le monde! Tu ne seras pas le premier à tomber à cause de ton attitude et tu ne seras pas le dernier!

- Tu crois que tu es mieux, toi! Tu as tout, une formation adéquate, des personnes qui te remarquent pour qui tu es! Tu es même considéré comme le petit-fils d'adoption du Sandaime Hokage! Moi, mon père est trop obnubilé par la puissance de mon frère pour même me remarquer, s'écria-Sasuke.

- J'ai tout? Laisse-moi rire, répliqua-Naruto. Ce que j'ai présentement, c'est que je l'ai acquis par la sueur de mon front! Toi, tu n'as qu'à dire ton nom de famille et tu as tout à tes pieds! Moi, si j'ai le malheur de me nommer, je suis jeté dans les rues! Ne viens pas me dire que j'ai tout, monsieur l'enfant gâté. Je n'ai pas de ma famille. Je considère le Sandaime comme mon grand-père parce qu'il a été l'un des seuls êtres à m'accepter pour qui je suis et à vouloir mon bien! J'ai souffert de la famine, j'ai été battu, j'ai même manqué être tué à plusieurs reprises! Ne viens surtout pas me dire que j'ai tout!

La dernière phrase, le blond l'avait presque crié… Il sentit l'approche de son Co-sensei, l'Uzumaki «regarda» son coéquipier, même aveugle, son éclat pouvait parfaitement être senti.

- Au moins, toi, tu as une famille! Tu as eu des personnes qui t'aimaient dès ta naissance, tu les as connus et tu les connais encore! Que ton père soit plus fier de ton frère ou non, ça change quoi? Lui, il doit vivre avec les attentes d'un clan en entier, d'un village et de son père! Imagine seulement l'humiliation qu'il subira s'il échoue? Toi, tu ne connais pas… Tu es simplement un membre du clan Uchiwa et non l'héritier! Si jamais tu échoues, ton nom ne sera pas tâché, le sien si et pour le reste de sa vie!

La vie d'un héritier, Naruto venait de la décrire parfaitement. Être enterré sous les attentes qu'on plaçait sur eux dès leur naissance. Le blond se retourna et suivit son Co-sensei. Au fond de lui-même, il avait mal, une douleur émotionnelle. Voilà comment on le voyait… Un enfant qui a tout ce qu'il veut, un enfant qui est le petit-fils du Sandaime.

- Naruto, cria-Sasuke. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il est dit sur son sujet quand des personnes comme moi essaient de faire comme toi? Toi, la légende naissante, un prodige parmi les prodiges! Mon propre père m'a dit que je ne pourrai jamais t'égaler! Toi, le prochain dieu parmi les shinobis! Que contrairement à toi, je n'étais rien de rien! Ni une légende, ni un génie, qu'un shinobi ordinaire! Même les civils l'ont avoué, tu es à part, tu es leur flamme, leur volonté du feu! Nous, tes coéquipiers, nous ne sommes rien! Rien de rien! Tu es tout!

Le blond s'était arrêté, il se retourna tranquillement.

- Et? J'ai choisi à mes quatre ans que je ne serai plus un paria, que je ne serai plus la vermine! J'ai dû perdre la vue et m'entrainer des heures et des heures durant pour atteindre un niveau de perception adéquat pour devenir un Shinobi! J'ai cessé de pleurer à l'époque parce que pleurer serait ma mort! J'ai choisi de me lever contre eux, choisi de vivre au lieu de simplement me tuer pour fuir mon enfer personnel. Ils ont enfin compris, je ne serai pas leur paria, je serai ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois! Continue de pleurer ta soi-disant injustice! Continue de pleurer ce que tu es, mais je sais une chose, pleurer ne même à rien, crier non plus!

Au loin, un jeune enfant épiait le groupe de shinobi… Un jeune enfant connu sous le nom d'Inari, fils de Tsunami qui est la fille de Tazuna. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la confrontation entre le blond et le noir, le soleil et la lune… Enfin, maintenant, la lune et le soleil selon ce que venait de dire le blond.

Naruto se retourna et s'éloigna.

- Shisui-sensei, je vais me calmer, vous savez où me trouver…

- Prends ton temps, il faut que je parle avec mon cousin…

Sur ces mots, le jinchûriki monta dans un arbre via l'accrobranche et partit. Il savait où aller, il savait qu'il devait se calmer avant de laisser ses émotions le submerger. Il atteint la clairière où il était ce matin même, il s'assit et «regarda» la mer… La clairière débouchait sur la vue de la mer… Le blond enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes voulant se protéger des mots de son coéquipier. Son cœur se serrait, c'était donc de cette façon qu'il était perçu par ses pairs, un enfant gâté?

Naruto ne sut jamais le temps qu'il passa sans bouger, mais à partir d'un moment, il sentit la présence de son homologue alerter par le lien. Deux bras l'entourèrent, il se réfugia dans le confort offert. Même s'il était un shinobi, il n'était pas insensible, Sasuke ne comprendrait jamais… Ses poings se serrèrent, il empêcha les larmes qu'il savait prêtes à tomber et se força à respirer.

_«Il n'est pas comme nous, il ne comprendra jamais… Ne t'en fait pas, l'opinion finira par changer. Un jour, le peuple comprendra notre douleur, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant.»_

_«Ça fait si mal… De se faire dire l'image que l'on a de toi en pleine face et pourtant, ils ne me connaissent pas… Ils bâtissent leur opinion selon leur vie croyant toujours qu'ils vivent le plus pire» _murmura le blond dans son esprit sans s'en rende compte. _«C'est comme si on te tournait un couteau en pleine cœur et qu'on ne le lâchait pas.»_

_«C'est notre vie… Cette souffrance sera toujours notre, on ne peut la fuir, on ne peut s'en libérer. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Il est préférable d'accepter l'image qu'ils ont de nous qu'essayer de la changer, elle ne fera qu'empirer. Pour le moment, en tout cas.»_

Naruto ne répondit pas, il n'était qu'un enfant de 12 ans près de 13 ans. Il n'avait ni 16 ans, ni 20 ans, il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard qu'une minorité de personne acceptera un être comme lui. Cette minorité sera les personnes qui le connaissent réellement. Après tout, il était une légende naissante, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Naruto passa des heures en compagnie du gris, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur l'adolescent. Le blond réussit à se calmer, il se détendit dans l'étreindre qu'il pensait être fraternel. N'avoir jamais eu de frère ni de sœurs, l'Uzumaki n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était d'être protégé par un frère ainé, mais il croyait réellement que c'était comme ce que Yagura faisait.

Le lendemain, il revint vers son équipe, son aura emplit d'une détermination d'acier. Si l'Uchiwa s'entêtait à croire qu'il était un enfant gâté, le blond allait lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un shinobi normal. Une personne qui ne souhaite que s'élever parmi les autres.

_La «deuxième» mission de rang C… Qu'est-ce qui arrivera? Qu'est-ce qui se passera? Est-ce que Sasuke suivra le chemin de la jalousie ou comprendra la réalité du shinobi? Est-ce que le lien entre le blond et le jounin de Kiri affectera la mission? Est-ce que Naruto finira par se briser devant l'opinion de Sasuke? Est-ce que la légende prendra fin?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnus :**_

_**Katon : Ryûka no jutsu**__ ~ Katon : Technique du feu du dragon_

_**Suiton : Suijin Heiki no jutsu**__ ~ Suiton : Technique de la barrière d'eau!_

_**Baka: **idiot_

* * *

_Voilà finalement mon chapitre…_

_Pour la prochaine publication, je ne donne pas de date puisque je rentre en période de fête chez moi et peut-être vous aussi, donc je n'aurai pas tout le temps que je veux pour travailler dessus. L'unique chose que je vous dis, vous l'aurez pour la fin du mois de décembre._

**Dernière information: **Image de l'histoire venant de Vermillon

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	10. Chapitre Neuf: Bataille à Nami

_**KynnVyr : **__De toute façon, avec les occidentaux, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Et de plus, pour cette organisation… Attend encore quelques chapitres pour avoir ta réponse… Elle arrivera bientôt…_

_**The Daemon : **__Merci du commentaire. Pour l'autre couple, c'est un Naruto/Kurotshushi/Tayuya qui a été choisi finalement. De toute façon, les relations dites de couple risquent d'apparaître aux examens chuunins… Alors, pour le moment, il n'y pas vraiment deux versions._

_**Aya 31 : **__Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, loin de là. Pour l'équipe de l'auteur de Naruto, non merci. J'ai beau écrire très bien comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va apprécier mes idées… Voilà ton prochain chapitre!_

_**LuneXD : **__J'évite de trop me distancer de l'histoire original pour ne pas que mon histoire perde de son intrigue. Sinon, la suite tu l'as donc à toi de voir et de répondre à tes propres questions!_

_**Kytiara : **__ton commentaire m'a fait rire avec tes points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Pour Sasuke, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre…_

_**Pour les autres : **__Merci de vos commentaires, ils m'ont faits plaisir. Et voici votre suite tant attendu!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Bataille à Nami!**

Naruto se tourna vers son sensei actuel, Tetsuya eut un sourire en sentant son aura et Shisui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Il semble que la nuit t'a été profitable, petit blondinet, fit-il.

- J'ai eu de l'aide extérieur, haussa le dit blondinet.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira l'Uchiwa;

_«De l'aide extérieur?» _se questionnèrent ses coéquipiers en le regardant.

Le blond eut un mince sourire en sentant leur aura interrogative. Il se doutait bien que seulement Shisui, Kakashi et lui-même connaissait la présence de Yagura à Nami… Bon, il y avait peut-être aussi Zabuza et son acolyte, mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail parmi tant d'autres. De toute façon, ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il était là, ils ne feraient croire qu'à un possible ennemi ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

- Pour aujourd'hui, Naruto et Sakura protégeront Tazuna jusqu'à midi pendant que Tetsuya et Sasuke continueront de travailler l'accrobranche. Pour cet après-midi, ce sera au tour de Sakura et Naruto de profiter d'une formation pendant que les deux autres protègeront le charpentier, informa-Kakashi.

- Et sur quoi vont-ils travailler puisqu'ils ont fini l'accrobranche, questionna-Sasuke narquoisement.

- Sasuke, il existe de nombreux exercices sur le contrôle du chakra, haussa le jinchûriki. Il y a la marche sur l'eau, les exercices d'un eiseinin ainsi qu'un autre petit exercice qui demande à ce que l'on commence du plus difficile au plus facile…

- Et après, je me demande pourquoi l'équipe dix est si avancé par rapport aux autres, soupira-Kakashi. Où est-ce que vous en êtes rendus dans votre formation?

En guise de réponse, il ne reçut que des haussements d'épaules des deux concernés. À ce moment, Tazuna entra dans la salle, elle était silencieuse, trop même. Il n'y avait aucun bruit comme si le temps avait soudainement gelé. Aucun mouvement, seulement le bruit de la respiration. Le calme avant la tempête dit-on. Ce proverbe si célèbre ne pouvait que s'appliquer dans cette situation. Le bruit d'une porte se fermant déclencha l'anarchie…

- CE N'EST PAS UNE RÉPONSE!

Le cri se répercuta sur les murs, Naruto cligna des yeux sous son bandeau, assommé. Shisui n'avait pas été épargné, malheureusement. Les deux membres de la dite équipe tanguèrent dangereusement vers le sol avant de reprendre leur esprit.

- Pas si fort, murmura-Naruto oubliant momentanément que peu pourrait l'entendre.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, cria un Tazuna éberlué.

- Rien, seulement le cri de personnes frustrées du manque de réponse, soupira-Shisui. Allez, il faut y aller. Tazuna-san, vous serez accompagné par Sakura et Naruto.

Sur ce, l'Uchiwa quitta la pièce, le blond soupira avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière. Elle hocha la tête, elle était prête.

- Nous sommes prêts pour partir, Tazuna-san.

- Alors en route vers mon pont, soupira le nommé.

Naruto suivit leur client, la jeune kunoichi derrière lui. Patienter jusqu'à midi allait être long surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… Sauf peut-être méditer pendant ce laps de temps. Ça ne leur prit que quelques minutes pour se rendre au pont, Tazuna leur donna un endroit où ils pourraient s'installer sans déranger les travailleurs. Le blond s'installa en position de méditation sous l'œil étonné de sa coéquipière, il laissa ses sens travailler. Le temps passerait lentement. Il sentait Sakura bouger régulièrement à coté de lui, il sentait les travailleurs, il sentait l'environnement.

_«Je m'ennuie…»_ soupira-t-il mentalement.

_«À ce point?»_ questionna la voix moqueuse de Yagura.

_«Il n'y a rien à faire, je dois veiller sur Tazuna-san jusqu'à midi… Je n'ai rien à faire.»_

_«Tu n'as pas songé à pratiquer tes mudras que tu peines à te rappeler?»_

_«Tu es un génie!»_

Naruto sourit, il commença tranquillement à les travailler... Les mudras allaient selon des animaux biens précis : Le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le bélier, le singe, le coq, le chien, le cochon, le rat, le bœuf, le tigre et le lièvre.

- Que fais-tu, demanda-Sakura.

- Je travaille les mudras…

- Tu as vraiment de la difficulté, comprit-elle.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas d'image précise d'eux, je ne peux pas voir mes mouvements, seulement les sentir. Si je fais une erreur, je ne sais pas où elle est. Le désavantage d'être aveugle, c'est que le ninjutsu devient énormément difficile à apprendre. Je dois faire en sorte que mon corps se rappelle des mouvements, que mon cerveau les enregistre de la bonne façon. Apprendre un style de taïjutsu ou même de Kenjutsu est beaucoup plus facile qu'apprendre ces mudras.

- Pourtant, dans les trois cas, il faut que ton corps se rappelle des mouvements.

- Crois-moi, quand tu te fais frapper drôlement fort par quelqu'un, tu apprends vite même si tu ne le vois pas. Si je te frappais au visage et que tu bloquais maladroitement. La prochaine fois, je suis sûr que tu pourras bloquer mon coup sans problème parce que tu vas avoir compris que si tu ne fais pas ton bloque de cette façon, tu vas encore avoir mal au visage. Pour le Kenjutsu, c'est la même chose, mais en plus douloureux. Pour les mudras, je ne peux pas tenter de faire une technique sinon je risque de me tuer si ce n'est pas le bon. Je n'ai pas deux chances ni même trois, mais une seule.

- Donc, tu dois continuer de pratiquer jusqu'à ce que ton corps puisse se rappeler instantanément le mouvement à effectuer sans te tromper.

- C'est ça.

Naruto soupira avant de continuer. C'est dans cet état de concentration qu'il resta pendant le temps alloué pour protéger Tazuna sur son pont. Sakura le laissa tranquille essayant elle-même de s'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part regarder le travail des ouvriers. La jeune fille s'ennuya vite, si toutes les missions demandaient autant de perte de temps, la rose savait qu'elle allait perdre patience rapidement. Surveiller les environs pendant une période déterminée, elle ne serait pas capable. La kunoichi commençait réellement à sympathiser avec les gardes des portes à Konoha lorsque Tazuna revint vers eux.

- On peut maintenant aller manger.

- Enfin, soupira-Sakura.

- Vous vous êtes ennuyés?

- Non, enfin, si, mais c'est notre travail alors on n'a pas vraiment le choix, haussa la kunoichi. Dans chaque travail, il y a une partie qui est moins intéressante que d'autres.

- C'est vrai, approuva le charpentier. Par exemple, pour construire un pont, il faut d'abord faire le plan ce qui n'est pas amusant à dessiner pour ceux qui ont des talents de dessinateurs tels que les miens.

- Vous êtes mieux placés que moi parce que je peux vous garantir que moi, il n'y aura qu'un gribouillis indéchiffrable, soupira-Naruto en se levant de sa position.

- C'est un détail…

Le trio partit en direction du village, Tazuna devait prendre leur prochain repas. Sakura resta sous le choc en voyant les enfants fouillés dans les poubelles. Naruto ne fit que soupirer. Il se rappelait une époque, une époque où il faisait parti de ses enfants, ses enfants qui cherchaient un peu de nourriture pour voir la prochaine journée. Dans chaque village, il y avait ce genre d'endroit. Il suffisait juste de savoir où chercher pour les trouver. Si Sakura était aussi surprise, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à voir au-delà de l'apparence de Konoha pourtant, dans leur ancienne classe à l'académie, certains enfants vivaient de cette façon.

Le blond s'appuya contre la porte du magasin anciennement prospère. Il attendait après Sakura et Tazuna. Des enfants s'approchaient, ils essayaient de voir si le blond avait une quelconque nourriture sur lui. Le vol était leur survie après tout. Naruto sentait les regards volatiles sur lui, les paysans tentaient de cacher leur curiosité envers lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient des shinobis. Non, ils voyaient plutôt des mercenaires. Le jinchûriki sentit l'approche de deux hommes armés, ils se promenaient dans les rues. Naruto ne tenta même pas de se soustraire à leurs regards inquisiteurs, ça n'aurait servi qu'à attirer leur attention.

- Hé, gamin, interpella un des hommes. Nous ne t'avons jamais vus dans le coin, que viens-tu faire à Nami?

- Et en quoi est-ce votre entreprise, haussa le blond.

- Pour tout voyageur, nous devons prendre des taxes et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, je suis sûr que Gatô sera heureux de recevoir ta part.

- Tu devrais apprendre la hiérarchie, mercenaire, fit-Naruto. Entre toi et moi, je ne crois pas que tu pourras réellement faire quelques choses. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à la solde de Gatô que tu es terrifiant, tu n'es qu'une personne qui se cache entre les pattes des plus riches parce qu'il ne peut s'offrir le luxe qu'il aspire. Quoi de mieux qu'être à la solde d'un riche exécrable? Vous êtes logés et vous faites ce que vous avez appris à faire, c'est-à-dire démontrer la fausse puissance du riche pour qui vous travaillez.

- Tu as du cran, gamin…

- Mais dis-moi une chose, coupa-Naruto. Croyez-vous réellement que ce Gatô va vous payer pour vos services? Personnellement, je pense qu'il va vous faire tuer avant même que vous touchiez une part de son argent. Après tout, l'argent rend le monde cupide.

À l'intérieur, il entendait parfaitement Tazuna parler avec Sakura lui disant de le laisser régler le problème par lui-même. Il sentait aussi les habitants entrés dans leur demeure le plus rapidement possible, il sentait aussi sa présence dans les environs. Le blond garda son calme attendant la réponse de ses interlocuteurs qui ne tarda pas à venir sous la forme d'un poing sur le mur à coté de son oreille gauche. En aucun cas, Naruto n'avait perdu son calme.

- Garde tes sottises pour toi et refiles-nous juste l'argent de la taxe, rugit l'homme devant lui.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas _essayer_ de me convaincre avec l'aide de la violence? Tu vas partir à courir pour avertir ton boss pour recevoir tes prochains ordres? Tu vas _essayer_ de prendre l'argent de force?

- Je ne vais pas _essayer,_ je vais le faire!

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto le sentit trembler, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait effrayé. Il le sentit partir à courir en compagnie de son collègue, le blond haussa les épaules avant qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_«Pourquoi ai-je la soudaine impression que ton aura les a effrayés, Yagura?»_

_«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai rien fait!»_

Le porteur du Kyuubi retint un petit rire, l'innocence qu'il ressentait via le lien ressemblait énormément à la sienne quand il prenait l'attitude Shisuiuchiwaest. Sakura et Tazuna sortirent du magasin, sous le choc des événements.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour les effrayer de cette façon, l'interrogea sa coéquipière.

- Moi, rien… Tu te souviens de _l'aide_ que j'ai parlé ce matin, c'est cette même _aide_ qui les a faits fuir, sourit-Naruto.

- Et cette _aide_, porte-elle un nom?

- Bien sûr, mais je ne crois pas que tu as besoin de savoir qui c'est. De toute façon, il n'est plus dans les environs et…

_«Attend une minute… Tu n'es pas sensé convaincre Zabuza, toi?»_ interrogea-Naruto mentalement.

_«J'ai fait le message, j'attends sa réponse.»_

_«Et j'imagine que tu passais, __par hasard__, par ici pour te rendre à ta prochaine destination?»_

_«…»_

_«Ou que tu t'ennuies tellement que tu préfères m'observer?»_

_«J'étais ici par hasard» _soupira finalement Yagura.

- Naruto, tu viens, s'écria-Sakura quelques pas en avant.

- J'arrive.

**Avec Yagura**

Yagura soupira, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici au lieu d'être étendu au bord de l'eau comme à son habitude. Oui, il en avait une petite idée, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le sceau apposé sur lui était brûlant. Il en ressentait les effets, il savait juste une chose, être près de Naruto l'aidait énormément. Le sceau cessait de l'affecter. Le porteur du Sanbi ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sceau de fusion réagissait ainsi. De toute façon, le gris ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude vis-à-vis l'autre porteur de démon. Il était vrai qu'il avait parlé avec Zabuza, celui-ci avait simplement haussé les épaules, Yagura l'avait laissé en plan.

Lorsque cet homme avait menacé le blond, il avait réagi instinctivement, son aura était devenu si meurtrière vis-à-vis les deux agresseurs qu'ils avaient blêmis avant de s'enfuir en faisant quasiment dans leur pantalon. Yagura savait qu'il était un _peu_ protecteur envers Naruto, mais ça n'expliquait pas ses agissements.

_**«Un peu protecteur? Tu veux dire beaucoup» **_fit la voix de son colocataire.

_«Ferme-là Isopu, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes commentaires acerbes» _répondit le gris en brouillant la communication avec le blond.

_**«Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne dis pas la réalité, Yagura. Tu n'es pas simplement un **__**peu**__** protecteur de ce blond, tu l'es beaucoup. Le sceau de fusion doit en être la cause»**_

Le gris ne répondit pas préférant se lever avant de disparaître via le shunshin. Il réapparut dans la zone qu'il se tenait auparavant avec le blond, la même clairière au bord de l'eau. Il s'assit et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. La sensation de brûlure au niveau de son cœur semblait décupler à chaque fois qu'il les fermait. C'était l'une des causes de ses insomnies. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui apposait un fer chauffé à blanc sur son cœur. Par ce qu'avait dit le blond, il ne ressentait pas ces effets. Dans un certain sens, il était chanceux, réellement.

Le porteur du Sanbi se força à fermer les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur son environnement. La sensation était encore là, il ne pouvait pas la bloquer. Il essaya de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve, c'était peine perdue. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir s'il ne savait pas que le blond était près de lui…

**Avec Naruto**

Revenir à la maison de Tazuna prit peu de temps. Le trio ne rencontra plus de mercenaire. Quand ils mirent pied dans la maison, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'ambiance morose. Naruto soupira, Sasuke et Tetsuya étaient à nouveau en désaccord.

- Et?

- Rien de vraiment intéressant, soupira le blond.

- Sauf les mercenaires avec qui tu as parlé pendant que Tazuna-san achetait le repas, contra-Sakura.

- C'est ce que je disais, rien de vraiment intéressant.

La sueur de tous chuta devant les propos du jeune jinchûriki. Kakashi se frappa mentalement le front, il fallait bien qu'il se doute qu'il aurait cette réponse. Après tout, Shisui était arrivé avec la même réponse malgré qu'il ait battu une dizaine de mercenaire. L'équipe se rejoignit dans la salle qui leur avait été attribuée pour parler des améliorations ainsi que de la suite de la mission.

- Bon, à part deux mercenaires qui ont fuis grâce à cet _aide_ _mystérieuse_ que Naruto nous a parlé ce matin, il n'y a eu aucune tentative d'assassinat sur Tazuna-san, résuma-Shisui. Du coté à Sasuke et Tetsuya, le premier manque encore un peu d'entrainement sur l'accrobranche et le dernier est rendu à l'exercice de la marche sur l'eau.

- Beau résumé. Donc cet après-midi, Tetsuya et Sasuke s'occuperont de la protection de Tazuna-san pendant que j'entraine Sakura et Naruto. Et toi, j'imagine que tu continues tes recherches, fit-Kakashi.

- En effet.

- En passant, demanda-Sasuke. Qui est _l'aide extérieur_ que Naruto nous parle depuis ce matin?

- Une personne en qui nous avons confiance, fut la réponse simultanée de Kakashi, Shisui et Naruto.

Le même calme de ce matin apparut dans la pièce soudainement devenue silencieuse. Cette fois, Naruto et Shisui se bouchèrent les oreilles sachant déjà la suite des événements… Ils avaient, tous les deux, une impression de déjà-vu.

- ÇA NE RÉPOND PAS!

Dès que le cri quitta les lèvres des genins, Naruto avait l'impression que le toit de la maison avait commencé à voler avant de tomber sous l'effet de la gravité. Une impression qui était fausse, fort heureusement. Par contre, l'aura de meurtre à l'intérieur de la maison n'était pas si fausse que ça. La fille de Tazuna entra tranquillement dans la pièce, une poêle à la main. Le blond se leva avant de sortir le plus rapidement possible suivit par ses senseis… Trois cris de douleurs retentirent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ça doit avoir fait mal, soupira-Naruto.

- Surement… Il semble que Tsunami-san n'est pas si douce que ça, déglutit-Kakashi.

- Chacun a ses limites, Kakashi-sensei. Ça fait déjà deux fois qu'il y a des cris dans cette maison, elle doit commencer à perdre patience surtout que l'ambiance est loin d'être harmonieuse, répliqua le blond.

La jeune femme ressortie, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui fit blêmir l'Uchiwa et l'argenté.

- Le diner est prêt, informa-t-elle avant de partir vers la cuisine.

- Shisui, fit sérieusement le ninja copieur. Fais-moi rappeler de ne _jamais_ énerver une femme.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu tante Mikoto alors…

Naruto retint un petit rire avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Le blond s'installa calmement, il y avait un enfant aussi. Un enfant qu'il savait être celui de Tsunami. Il ne parlait rarement, mais le jinchûriki savait une chose à son sujet. Si jamais cet enfant se décidait à parler, ce n'était que pour dire le fond de sa pensée. La tristesse, l'animosité ainsi que l'abandon qu'il ressentait dans l'aura de cet enfant allait éclater à ce moment s'il se produisait.

Le diner se passa dans un calme rare, le blondinet profita du calme pour analyser l'environnement. Il y avait de la crainte venant de l'équipe sept originale, de la paresse de leur sensei, de l'agacement de son Co-sensei et une peur de Tsunami et Tazuna. Pour Inari, le fils de Tsunami, c'était les mêmes émotions qui ressortaient. Le jinchûriki finit rapidement son repas, il resta à la table en attente de ses coéquipiers et senseis. Une fois le repas terminé, Kakashi se tourna vers Shisui.

- Donc, pour Gatô?

- Il se cache de la population et Zabuza est introuvable…

- Introuvable, s'étonna-Naruto. Pourtant il est à l'Est, environ une demi-heure de marche, à l'intérieur de ce que je crois être une maison.

- Pour moi, il est introuvable. Pour toi, il est trouvable, haussa-Shisui. J'ai passé l'avant-midi à essayer de trouver sa cachette.

- Tu n'avais juste qu'à demander. C'est une des signatures les plus puissantes qu'il y a dans les environs.

- Une des, interrogea-Tetsuya.

- Je connais une autre personne qui est nettement plus fort que Zabuza. Sa présence, elle sait comment la cacher.

- C'est cette _aide extérieure_, devina-Sakura.

En guise de réponse, le blond n'offrit qu'un sourire, la jeune fille avait misé juste. Passé un avant-midi entier à regarder le blond pratiquer les mudras lui avait permis de cerner quelque peu sa personnalité. Assez difficile compte tenu du fait qu'elle devait analyser son comportement, mais au final, Sakura s'était faite une petite idée le concernant. La rose commençait juste à comprendre Naruto, le blond était un véritable casse-tête. Si une minute, il agit comme un véritable shinobi, la seconde d'après, il peut agir comme un véritable enfant âgé de 12 ans.

- Êtes-vous prêts, demanda-Tazuna.

- Nous le sommes, fit-Tetsuya en se levant.

Les deux garçons suivirent le charpentier laissant Sakura, Naruto, Shisui et Kakashi ensemble. Le blond s'étira en attente de leur formation. Kakashi se leva avec l'aide des béquilles, l'argenté se promenait avec puisque ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le soutenir. Ses deux élèves restant se levèrent avant de le suivre. Shisui disparut via le shunshin, ayant déjà une petite idée où aller. Le trio arriva dans une clairière non loin de la maison, le même endroit où il y avait eu l'altération entre Sasuke et Naruto.

- Sakura, tu commenceras l'exercice de marche sur l'eau. Naruto, dit-Kakashi en lui jetant un gant. Tu travailleras l'exercice des eiseinins. Lorsque tu le maitriseras, tu feras du plus difficile au plus facile. Tu dois réussir à avoir un contrôle de chakra parfait pour que tes sens puissent atteindre leur plein potentiel.

- Je sais.

L'argenté eut un mince sourire avant de se tourner vers son unique élève de sexe féminin. Il partit en direction du petit lac situé à proximité avec elle, Naruto s'assit sur le sol. Il prit le gant, c'était un gant spécial. Le chakra concentré à l'intérieur était parfaitement visible pour l'œil nu. Puisque Naruto était un capteur, il n'avait aucune difficulté à savoir s'il avait échoué ou non. Le but était de concentrer son chakra dans une zone précise. Le blond soupira avant de commencer à travailler.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Le blond soupira pour une énième fois, cela faisait des heures qu'il travaillait là-dessus. Son chakra ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Il entendait les bruits de Sakura qui tombait régulièrement dans l'eau. Le jinchûriki ferma les yeux sous son bandeau en signe de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas capable de faire cet exercice en question! Il sentit Kakashi et Sakura revenir vers lui.

- Il est temps d'aller manger, Naruto, fit-Sakura.

- Allez-y sans moi, je n'ai pas faim.

- Dans ce cas, ne t'éloigne pas trop, soupira-Kakashi.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de se refaire son exercice. Il était capable de concentrer son chakra dans sa paume et sur ses cinq doigts en même temps avec facilité, mais dès qu'il essayait simplement d'englober un doigt, il échouait. Le jinchûriki n'y comprenait rien, il s'étendit sur le dos après une énième tentative. Il aurait aimé voir le ciel, les étoiles ou même encore le soleil. Le blond se décida de se lever et d'aller marcher, peut-être pourrait-il réussir l'exercice après.

Le blond marcha pendant de nombreuses heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque ses pieds s'arrêtèrent finalement. Sans s'en rende compte, Naruto s'était dirigé vers la position de Yagura.

- Et bien, je devrais peut-être cesser de me fier à mon instinct quand tu es dans les environs…

- Il te guide jusqu'à moi, s'étonna le gris.

- En effet, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Un effet du sceau?

- Surement…

Naruto s'assit, à coté de lui, Yagura semblait se détendre quelque peu… Les deux sentaient un danger, un danger qui n'était pas encore présent, mais ils le sentaient. Les capteurs avaient tendance à ressentir le danger avant même qu'il arrive. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils savaient jusqu'il y aura une bataille, une bataille de haut niveau, bientôt…

**Avec Zabuza**

- Ce type qui est venu vous voir, qui était-il? Vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'éloigne de notre position…

- Haku, crois-moi, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à le battre.

Zabuza regarda son élève dans le blanc des yeux, le jeune garçon efféminé frissonna en voyant le regard sérieux. Haku n'avait jamais réellement vu Zabuza avoir peur jusqu'à maintenant… Ce type qui s'était pointé avait effrayé l'épéiste. Un adolescent aux cheveux grisâtres et aux yeux améthystes, une cicatrice partant de son œil gauche jusqu'à son menton.

- C'était Yagura, jinchûriki du Sanbi et l'un des shinobis les plus puissants de Kiri. Je crois que seul Kisame et Mangetsu, parmi les épéistes, peuvent espérer le vaincre dans un combat singulier. Il est l'unique jinchûriki parfait répertorié dans les cinq nations.

- Que voulait-il?

- Il a reçu la mission de me ramener au village puisque Kiri n'est plus en guerre civile, le sandaime est finalement mort. Il attend présentement ma réponse…

- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il menacé?

- Tu es curieux, Haku…

- Ça ne répond pas, soupira le nommé.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas la raison, mais il tient énormément à l'enfant blond qui a créé ce piège dans lequel je suis tombé quand nous étions devant le charpentier. Ce gamin nommé Naruto… Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de ses agissements, mais je finirais par le savoir… Pour ce faire, nous allons continuer notre travail, c'est-à-dire tenté de tuer le charpentier.

**Cinq jours plus tard, avec l'équipe sept**

Naruto grinça des dents, présentement, l'équipe sept était réunie pour un rassemblement de dernière minute. Le groupe allait bientôt devoir affronter Zabuza et son acolyte… En fait, ses acolytes. Kakashi était en train de faire les duos pour protéger Tazuna ou pour combattre. En gros, c'était une bagarre générale entre un Uchiwa et un sensei énervé. Shisui était assis dans son coin bien tranquille. Le blond se doutait bien que Sasuke perdrait sa place en tant qu'attaquant en moins de…

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

_«Zéro.» _compta Naruto.

- Ça suffit, Sasuke, s'exclama-Shisui avec une aura de meurtre.

Le dit genin devint blême, il s'assit tranquillement et déglutit difficilement. Son cousin était effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Sasuke, tu resteras protéger Tsunami et Inari, ici! Et pas de discussion. Sakura s'occupera de la protection de Tazuna avec Naruto et Tetsuya. Si jamais un de vous doit se battre, un des deux vient immédiatement l'aider! Kakashi et moi-même s'occuperont de Zabuza et de ses acolytes.

Kakashi cligna des yeux, Shisui venait littéralement de prendre le contrôle de la mission. L'argenté haussa les épaules, de toute façon, fallait bien qu'il se doute que son Kouhai finirait par perdre patience avec son propre cousin. Le ninja copieur se leva tranquillement de sa place, son élève n'était pas très heureux du développement de la situation. Depuis quelques minutes, Sasuke s'acharnait à vouloir combattre, voilà qu'il venait de prendre un coup bas de son propre cousin.

- Êtes-vous finalement prêts, demanda-Tazuna exaspéré.

- Oui, fit-Kakashi.

Naruto se leva de sa position tout comme les deux autres genins chargés de la protection de Tazuna. Le groupe sortit finalement de la maison, ils se dirigèrent vers le pont laissant un Sasuke furieux derrière. Le blond soupira encore une fois, depuis qu'il était à Nami, il ne faisait que ça. C'était exaspérant, on aurait dit que Sasuke agissait comme un enfant simplement parce qu'ils étaient à Nami. Le blond songeait réellement à demander à l'Hokage d'empêcher sa rotation sur l'équipe sept.

Se rendre au pont ne prit pas plus de temps que d'habitude malgré la tension palpâtes dans l'air. Tetsuya gardait ses mains près de ses armes tout comme Sakura, légèrement plus inquiète qu'il y a deux jours. Naruto ressentait les signatures sur le pont, il y avait Zabuza, son acolyte et deux autres personnes. Ce n'était pas Gôzu et Meizû, loin de là. Les signatures qu'il ressentait étaient nettement plus fortes, elles écrasaient totalement celle de l'épéiste. Le jinchûriki déglutit difficilement.

- Naruto?

- Deux personnes nettement plus fortes que Zabuza s'y trouvent… Deux personnes qui ont une aura aussi puissante qu'un Kage, informa-Naruto à son Co-sensei.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête, mû d'une inquiétude… En arrivant sur le pont, il sut pourquoi il était si inquiet… Ce ne sera plus une simple bataille, mais un véritable combat…

- Kuroi Hitomi et Surudoi Me, je vois que tu as trouvé des alliés fort impressionnant, Zabuza, s'exclama-Kakashi.

- Kuroi Hitomi? Surudoi Me, questionna-Sakura en déglutissant.

- Kuroi Hitomi, déserteur de rang S du village de Kiri. Il a déserté après que sa candidature en tant que futur épéiste soit refusée, informa-Naruto en gardant son calme le plus possible. Surudoi Me est son élève, déserteur du même rang, il aurait tué ses parents pendant la guerre civile du village de la brume. Selon les informations du Bingo Book. Il aurait été forcé à fuir avec son maitre après que Mei Terumi et ses alliés ont découverts ce qu'il comptait faire, c'est-à-dire détruire le pays de l'eau. Il était l'un des plus grands shinobis loyaux du Sandaime Mizukage.

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond…

- Quoi?

- Au moins, vous vous informez, soupira-Shisui.

- Et bien, il faut toujours être informé… Shikamaru m'a informé de tous les shinobis présents dans le bingo book et il m'a fait mémoriser la totalité des informations. Même s'il est paresseux, il peut être un tyran, répondit-Naruto en _«regardant»_ son Co-sensei.

Des rires attirèrent l'attention du duo, ils venaient de leurs futurs adversaires.

- Qu'il est intéressant, ce gamin! Et bien, j'imagine que le fait d'avoir Shisui no shunshin et Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur comme sensei doit aider, sourit-Kuroi. Zabuza, je prends l'argenté…

- Et moi, je prends l'Uchiwa, rajouta son élève.

- Et vous me laissez les mômes…

Naruto déglutit, Tetsuya aussi. Sakura devrait surveiller Tazuna, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser sans défense.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la vie se fout de moi, s'interrogea-Naruto à haute voix. D'abord Iwa, maintenant ça. Je ne pourrai jamais espérer avoir une mission qui tourne bien pour une fois!

- …

- Tu savais que tu venais de parler à haute voix, Naruto, fit-Tetsuya avec une goute de sueur derrière la tête.

- Je viens de m'en rende compte, haussa le blond.

D'un coup, Naruto poussa Tetsuya et bloqua… lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Le jeune jinchûriki se fit propulsé quelques mètres à l'arrière, les combats venaient de débuter… Malheureusement, Tetsuya et lui avaient maintenant un adversaire chacun. Le blondinet prit son kunai et le positionna comme lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec une épée. Zabuza était en face de lui, il entendait parfaitement les bruit venant de ses senseis.

- Sakura, éloigne-toi avec Tazuna, cria-Naruto.

- Et tu crois réellement que tu as le temps de t'inquiéter pour cette fille, fit-Zabuza en l'attaquant.

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'esquiver, il n'était pas assez fort pour bloquer l'épée de l'épéiste. Son esprit se concentra entièrement sur son adversaire, il sentait le danger que représentait Zabuza, il peinait à juguler l'envie de fuir. S'il fuyait, Sakura et Tetsuya ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Le blond entendait parfaitement les bruits de combat, Tetsuya était contre cet adolescent, ce shinobi de niveau chuunin. Le genin aux cheveux vert-menthe avait eu de la chance. Lui, pas vraiment. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant le chakra dans l'aire…

- L'atmosphère est chargée de chakra, j'imagine qu'un de tes acolytes vient d'utiliser ta technique fétiche…

- Tu as des chances d'être aveugle, plus que ce genin qui affronte mon élève. Comment fera-t-il pour voir dans cette brume, ria-Zabuza.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, Tetsuya a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

En guise de réponse, l'épéiste fit un mouvement latéral, Naruto l'esquiva de justesse. Le jinchûriki ne pourrait espérer pouvoir vaincre Zabuza, il était trop vite, trop fort pour lui. Au mieux, il ne faisait qu'éviter d'être couper en deux. Un exploit pour un genin venant de sortir de l'académie. Le blond reçut un coup de pied en pleine figure, il alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto se releva difficilement, le coup l'avait sonné. Il esquiva par une roulade le prochain coup, son instinct lui dictait de ne pas tenter un bloque. Et bien, il devait peut-être songer à trouver un plan pour se sortir de ce pétrin…

**Avec Tetsuya**

Tetsuya était un adversaire de poids contre ce garçon efféminé, Haku était surpris de ses capacités. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croise une personne pouvant équivaloir une autre de niveau chuunin alors qu'elle est genin. Pour le moment, c'était une confrontation à force égale, le brun ne voulait pas tuer son adversaire, il était encore jeune, trop jeune pour mourir. Le duo s'affrontait au niveau de la vitesse, Tetsuya était nettement moins vite, mais son expérience du temps qu'il vivait à Taki entrait en compte. Après un autre échange de coup nul, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de distance.

- Et bien, je t'ai sous-estimé, avoua-Haku.

- On a tendance à me sous-estimer… Mes coéquipiers et mon sensei aussi. Après tout, ils ne me connaissent pas réellement, Naruto est le seul en à savoir autant sur moi.

- Je vois, un masque d'idiot…

- En effet.

- Pourquoi?

- La voie d'un shinobi n'est-elle pas la duperie?

- En effet.

- Tu as ta réponse.

Tetsuya repartit à l'assaut, il esquiva les senbons que Haku lui envoyait avant de tenter un enchainement un peu risqué dans sa position. L'eau sur le terrain était à son désavantage. Ses affinés étaient feu et terre après tout. Son adversaire était complètement incompatible avec l'eau et le vent. Son coup n'atteint jamais sa cible, il fut repoussé, il fronça des sourcils…

_- Rappelle-toi, otouto! Tu ne dois pas laisser l'ennemi te comprendre, essaie de le déstabiliser. Dupe-le! Si tu ne peux pas le frapper d'une façon, tente une autre!_

Ses paroles, sa sœur lui avait souvent répété. Il sourit, il serait peut-être temps de mettre ses enseignements à profit. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de duper son adversaire. Il aimait voir le choc sur le visage de ses adversaires. Dommage que le blond l'avait si bien compris la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Tetsuya n'avait jamais pu y voir le choc sur le visage de son ami. Il partit à courir à nouveau, cette fois, il tenterait la duperie comme à son habitude. Le combat franc n'avait jamais été son style après tout…

**Avec Shisui**

L'Uchiwa avait l'avantage sur la bataille, sa vitesse était nettement plus élevée que Surudoi… Par contre, l'ancien shinobi de la brume avait une force monstrueuse. Shisui avait manqué se faire déboiter l'épaule aux premiers coups. Malgré qu'il ait l'avantage, ses frappes ne blessaient presque pas son adversaire… Son corps pouvait encaisser les dommages, beaucoup plus de dommages que lui-même pouvait. Il tentait le taïjutsu pour avoir un aperçu de la force réelle de son adversaire. Pour le moment, le combat était sans vainqueur malgré l'avantage certain que le noir avait sur Surudoi.

- Et bien, tu tiens ta réputation, Shisui no shunshin. Je ne suis plus capable de te toucher, tu es si _volatile_.

Il y avait de l'ironie dans la voix, Shisui ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Il sortit un kunai avec un petit sourire. Si Surudoi ne faiblissait pas malgré les coups reçu, l'Uchiwa allait l'affaiblir. De petites blessures peuvent devenir dangereuses et contraignantes à partir d'un certain point. Le noir allait se rendre jusqu'à là. Il entra son regard rouge du sharingan dans celui violet de son adversaire. Les cheveux de Surudoi lui faisaient pensés à du sang, Shisui s'arrangerait pour que ça ne fasse plus penser à du sang, mais que ça en soit réellement.

Il disparut via le shunshin pour réapparaître derrière son adversaire, il fit deux marques avant de disparaître à une distance sécuritaire. Si Surudoi ne comprenait pas, le combat était joué d'avance.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ces petites coupes?

- …

**Avec Kakashi**

Contrairement à l'Uchiwa, l'argenté n'était pas maitre de la bataille. Il était dans la même position de Naruto à l'exception près qu'il n'avait pas à encaisser parce qu'il n'était pas assez rapide. Kuroi avait l'avantage de la portée, il avait un Katana alors que lui devait se battre avec un kunai. Kakashi n'arrivait pas à blesser son adversaire, la brume ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Kuroi avait pensé que si Kakashi ne voyait rien, il aurait la chance de s'en débarrasser rapidement pour toucher la prime offert par Gatô. Dommage qu'il ne se doutait pas encore que l'argenté avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Le ninja copieur se baissa, la lame du Katana passa au-dessus de lui, s'il avait réagi une seconde trop tard, Kakashi était mort. Une chance que son instinct le dictait dans la plupart de ses combats. L'argenté répliqua avec un enchainement au sol, il sentit son pied entrer en contact avec ceux de son opposant. Malgré que ça soit un combat de Kenjutsu, le taïjutsu était utilisé régulièrement pour faire perdre l'équilibre à leur adversaire.

Il utilisa une de ses mains pour se tourner pendant que Kuroi tentait de reprendre son équilibre. Son pied frappa le nez de son adversaire, le déserteur fut propulsé à quelques mètres de lui, le nez en sang. Le cri de rage qu'il entendit fit sourire l'argenté. Un shinobi n'était plus lui-même lorsqu'il combattait, ça devenait une autre personne, une autre réalité. Kakashi ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Kakashi se releva rapidement, il esquiva le prochain coup avant qu'il dût bloquer. C'était maintenant à lui de se prendre un coup, une entaille profonde dans sa poitrine, le sang tomba. L'argenté serra les dents sous la douleur. Il mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour juguler l'hémorragie externe.

- Je vais te tuer, s'écria-Kuroi, fou de rage de s'avoir fait frapper.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir… Un combat n'est pas fini tant que le perdant n'est pas mort, fut la réplique du ninja copieur.

**Avec Sakura**

La jeune fille avait obéis à l'ordre de Naruto, elle était maintenant située plus loin des combats en position de protection devant Tazuna. Elle se retenait de trembler, ses deux coéquipiers combattaient des adversaires de taille. Sakura pensait sincèrement qu'elle aurait préféré prendre la place de Sasuke, dommage que Shisui en avait décidé autrement. Sasuke ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait. Les bruits de combat étaient assez éloignés de sa position, au moins ça de gagner…

- Ne faudrait-il pas se reculer davantage, demanda-Tazuna en tremblant.

- Non, si jamais un des mes coéquipiers avait de besoin que j'attire l'attention de leur adversaire, je devrais être prête. De plus, où nous sommes, nous sommes en sécurité. Je ne sais pas si Gatô a envoyé d'autres personnes qu'eux et je ne veux pas savoir la réponse, le mieux est d'attendre pour savoir qui sera les vainqueurs…

- Dire que je me le fais dire par une fille nettement plus jeune que moi, soupira le charpentier.

Un mince sourire emplis d'inquiétude apparut sur les lèvres de la kunoichi, elle garda sa position défensive, elle n'y voyait rien avec cette brume.

**Avec Sasuke**

Il s'ennuyait royalement, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison. Il n'était pas fou, son cousin avait été très clair, il devait protéger Tsunami et Inari. L'Uchiwa n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre ses coéquipiers et démontrer qui était le plus fort. Malheureusement, il était cloîtré ici, dans cette maison à ruminer ses pensés sombres. Un bruit attira son attention, Sasuke se leva en soupirant. Le genin sortit de la salle où qu'il était et blêmit… Tsunami n'était plus là! Était-il trop occupé avec ses propres pensés qu'il n'a pas entendu ce qui se passait? La réponse était malheureusement oui.

Il regarda attentivement les traces, Inari sortit avec des couteaux…

- Tu reste ici, fit-Sasuke sérieusement.

- Ma mère est en danger, je dois la sauver!

- Et tu crois que c'est en te faisant tuer que tu vas réussir? Reste ici en sécurité, ordonna l'Uchiwa.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke fit le clone de foudre que Kakashi lui avait appris avant de partir en direction des traces, il n'était pas doué dans le suivit, mais les traces étaient si flagrantes. Le pauvre genin savait qu'il serait tué par son cousin si jamais Tsunami ne revenait pas vivante dans sa demeure. Sasuke tenait trop à la vie pour l'abandonner, il suivit les traces avec attention en se traitant de stupide…

**Avec Yagura**

Le gris ressentait les combats de sa position, il s'y dirigeait présentement, assez rapidement. Il ne devait quand même pas se faire repérer… Il ne voulait certainement pas savoir s'il était attendu ou non. Pourtant Yagura pouvait facilement être repéré à cause de son rythme. Il ressentait, via le lien, que le blond était en danger… Malgré lui, son instinct était plus fort que son esprit…

Une sensation de brûlure le surpris, il s'arrêta, le sceau devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Ça se répandait rapidement dans tout son corps, c'était pire que les dernières fois… Une main alla au sceau alors que l'autre le stabilisait sur l'arbre.

_**«Le gamin utilise le chakra du Kyuubi! À cause du sceau, ce chakra coule dans ton système puisque lui et moi sommes maintenant reliés partiellement. La sensation vient de là puisque ton corps ne peut malheureusement pas supporter énormément son énergie.» **_l'informa le Sanbi.

_«J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est le Kyuubi et que tu es le Sanbi» _répondit-Yagura en tentant de rester debout.

_**«En partie, son chakra est plus démoniaque que le mien, c'est pour ça en fait. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la puissance d'un Biju ne venait pas du nombre de queues qu'il possède»**_

_«Je sais déjà tout ça, essaie juste d'arrêter ce phénomène!»_

Le jounin de Kiri tomba finalement à genou, la brûlure se transformait en feu, ses veines le brûlaient, il avait l'impression d'être brûlé vif!

_**«Tu dois raisonner l'enfant. Je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ce phénomène! Tu dois lui faire reprendre le contrôle de son esprit!»**_

Yagura serra les dents dans la douleur, il réussit à se concentrer suffisamment ses pensés pour alerter le blond…

_«Naruto, arrête d'utiliser le chakra du Kyuubi!»_

**Avec Naruto**

Le blond prenait de plus en plus de coup, il avait de nombreuses blessures mineures. Naruto n'arrivait presque plus à suivre le jounin. Il esquivait un coup sur deux, son corps était malmené… Il faiblissait rapidement.

- Finalement, tu es plus faible que je pensais… J'espère que cette fille sera plus forte que toi, sourit-Zabuza en se dirigeant dans la direction de Sakura.

La rage se mit à couler dans son système, le blond réussit à se relever de peine et de misère. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter Zabuza, malheureusement. Naruto ressentit un sursaut de puissance dans tout son corps, du chakra rouge commença à tournoyer autour de lui, sa rage se transformait en folie meurtrière…

**- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, **rugit-il.

Ce n'était pas sa voix, elle était trop démoniaque pour vraiment lui appartenir. Zabuza se retourna, sous le choc de la réaction du genin. Il blêmit en comprenant maintenant la raison de la protection de Yagura vis-à-vis le gamin. D'un coup, Naruto partit vers lui, nettement plus rapide qu'avant. L'épéiste esquiva difficilement, il prit quand même le second coup. Il n'était pas capable de bloquer le blond, trop rapide pour lui. Ses mouvements étaient sauvages comme s'il était un véritable animal.

Naruto ressentait les sursauts de puissance dans son corps, il était trop en colère contre l'épéiste pour réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait menacé de s'attaquer à sa coéquipière… Il allait le regretter. Même si le jinchûriki n'était pas vraiment ami avec la kunoichi, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on s'attaque ainsi à ses coéquipiers. Il préférait mourir que savoir qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un attaquer un membre de son équipe. Naruto prit facilement le dessus sur Zabuza grâce au Kyuubi, il était en train de le frapper à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il reçut le cri mental de Yagura.

_«Naruto, arrête d'utiliser le chakra du Kyuubi!»_

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous son bandeau, il se recula surprenant son adversaire assez amoché. Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains et trembla…

_«Va-t-en!»_ cria-t-il mentalement au Kyuubi.

_**«Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas la puissance, ce sentiment d'être plus fort que ton adversaire. Laisse la rage guider tes gestes, laisse-moi t'aider…»**_ fit la voix envoûtante du Kyuubi.

_«Va-t-en! JE ne VEUX pas! Va-t-en! Retourne dans ta cage!»_

_**«Pour cette fois-ci, j'y retourne, mais ne crois pas que la prochaine fois tu t'en sortiras aussi facilement… Je n'ai pas pris le contrôle de ton corps, ces gestes venaient de toi… Je n'ai qu'alimenter ta rage et ta force… Souvient-en, enfant.» **_

Naruto se calma graduellement, Zabuza avait les yeux écarquillés par la volonté de l'enfant…

- Tu es un jinchûriki, dit-il.

- Qui sait, répondit-Naruto. C'est peut-être simplement mes démons…

- Le chakra rouge, cette soif de sang, ils ne venaient pas de toi.

Naruto _«regarda»_ son adversaire, son corps était douloureux. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Zabuza, mais le blond préférait mourir que se laisser guider par une soif de sang qui n'était pas la sienne. Une présence familière le détendit, elle apparut derrière lui, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, épuisé. Cet _aide mystérieuse_ était de retour… Devant lui, Zabuza avait blêmi…

**Avec Shisui**

Le combat allait dans son avantage, Surudoi n'avait pas encore compris sa stratégie. Shisui le voyait faiblir… D'un coup, sa concentration alla vers l'affrontement de Naruto comme celle de son adversaire. Un chakra malsain venait de faire son apparition…

_«Naruto»_ pensa-t-il distraitement.

_«Qui? Ce n'est certainement pas Zabuza… Non, c'est trop démoniaque, trop fou, trop colérique pour que ça soit lui…»_ se dit-Surudoi sous le choc.

- Je suis navré de te dire ça, Surudoi, mais ce combat va prendre fin plus rapidement que prévu… J'ai autre chose à régler, se tourna-Shisui.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa fit frissonner le déserteur, il était sérieux. Soudain, Surudoi sentit un kunai entré dans son épaule… Devant lui, l'image de Shisui disparaissait… L'Uchiwa se retenait depuis le début! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Surudoi subissait maintenant l'attaque de Shisui. Il était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse réellement esquiver. Le noir devenait de plus en plus rapide dans ses déplacements instantanés comme s'il voulait rejoindre quelqu'un le plus rapidement possible ce qui était le cas…

Le chakra disparut, mais Shisui continua son attaque. Intérieurement, il soupirait de soulagement en remerciant le jounin de Kiri qui venait d'apparaître sur le pont… Yagura s'occuperait de Naruto… Maintenant, il ne devait que finir ce combat avant de s'épuiser réellement.

**Avec Tetsuya**

Il était en énorme désavantage, Haku lui avait caché sa carte maitresse depuis le début. Le genin était maintenant enfermé à l'intérieur d'un dôme de glace, il esquivait du mieux possible, mais son adversaire était rapide. Il avait essayé ses techniques Doton et sa technique Katon, il n'arrivait pas à sortir…

Soudainement, il blêmit… Il venait de ressentir l'aura, Haku s'arrêta sous le choc. Tetsuya serra les dents…

_«Naruto, ne te laisse pas dominer par le Biju» _pria-t-il mentalement.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, pourrait-on reprendre le combat?

- Tu n'es pas surpris d'une telle soif de sang.

- J'ai déjà vécu pire…

_«Ne fait pas comme __elle__. Ne perd pas le contrôle, Naruto… Tu pourrais blesser ceux que tu aimes.» _continua-Tetsuya.

Et le combat reprit, plus violent qu'avant.

**Avec Kakashi**

Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent sous le choc pur, ceux de son adversaire firent la même chose. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la source…

_«Naruto…»_

- Je suis désolé, Kuroi, mais je vais devoir finir ce combat le plus rapidement possible.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi partit à l'attaque, les yeux du déserteur s'élargirent encore plus. Un shinobi devenait plus fort lorsqu'il avait à protéger ce qu'il aimait. Pour Kakashi, Naruto était l'unique lien avec cette _personne_. L'argenté ne le perdrait pas dans la folie d'être un jinchûriki, non, si ça arrivait, Kakashi ne pourra le supporter. Le ninja copieur sortit un parchemin d'une de ses poches. Il s'essuya du sang avant de l'ouvrir et d'y étendre son propre sang.

**- Kuchiyose no jutsu : Les crocs traqueurs!**

À ce moment, le sentiment le quitta, il eut un mince sourire en reconnaissant la signature d'une certaine personne sur le pont en compagnie de Naruto. Par contre, cela ne signifiait pas que son combat allait s'éterniser… Il eut un sourire en entendant le cri de son adversaire, il venait de se faire prendre par ses invocations. Il était temps de l'éliminer, l'argenté fit des mudras rapidement et partit vers son adversaire.

**- Raikiri!**

Les yeux de Kuroi s'élargirent, il avait été immobilisé par des chiens et maintenant… tué par un jounin de Konoha. Kakashi vit l'horreur dans les yeux du déserteur avant que son corps vint mou, les chiens disparurent, sa technique avait transpercé le cœur de Kuroi… Il sortit sa main du corps et le laissa tomber sur le sol…

**Avec Sakura**

Le sentiment apparut soudainement, la jeune fille se retint difficilement de trembler, ce sentiment, elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, mais il était si puissant. Sakura serra son kunai en priant mentalement pour que ses senseis et coéquipiers s'en sortent vivants…

**Avec Sasuke**

Il venait de retrouver Tsunami, les mercenaires furent si faciles à battre qu'il soupira de découragement. La jeune femme le gifla.

- Hé!

- Tu n'étais pas chargé de notre protection? Pourquoi ces hommes ont-ils entrés chez moi dans ce cas?

Tsunami était en colère, en colère contre l'Uchiwa pour ne pas avoir pris leur protection comme mission prioritaire. Le duo rentra dans la maison, cette fois, Sasuke s'installa à la table pour avoir une vue parfaite sur Inari et Tsunami. Il savait déjà qu'il était mort dès que son cousin et son sensei mettait les pieds dans cette maison…

**Avec Naruto et Yagura**

Yagura aida Naruto à se relever, il tourna son regard améthystes dans celui de Zabuza, il le vit trembler devant lui. L'adolescent maintint le blond stable avant de le forcer à reculer derrière lui. Son aura devint soudainement meurtrière, les combats cessèrent et la brume se dispersa dévoilant les shinobis.

Surudoi et Haku cessèrent de combattre, ils déglutirent, Haku disparut pour réapparaître à coté de son sensei…

- Vous l'avez énervé…

- Je sais.

Le dernier fit sa prière d'adieu devant les yeux moqueurs de son adversaire. Il connaissait Yagura, une personne parfaitement capable de le tuer. Surudoi tourna son regard vers le corps de son maitre, ses yeux s'élargirent. Il serra les dents, la rage pure flambant dans ses prunelles.

_«Je sais maintenant pourquoi Yagura est si protecteur de ce gamin… Ils sont pareils»_ se dit mentalement Zabuza.

Yagura tourna son regard vers la fin du pont, des mercenaires se rassemblaient. Devant eux, il y avait un homme assez grassouillet. Tous se tournèrent vers le milliardaire.

- Et bien, il semble que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débarrasser de ces shinobis, Surudoi, Zabuza, fit-il. Il semble que Kuroi soit mort… Et dire qu'il se disait parfaitement capable d'éliminer un jounin de Konoha.

- Yagura, se tourna-Zabuza. Si je reviens à Kiri, tu me laisses la vie sauve?

- Si je te tue, je me fais tuer par Mei, frissonna le jounin. Par contre, je n'ai aucune contrainte vers Surudoi et Gatô…

À ce moment, son aura décupla faisant blêmir les concernés. Shisui se recula tranquillement en direction de son élève alors que Kakashi faisait la même chose. L'Uchiwa prit le poignet de Naruto avant de se diriger vers Sakura. Kakashi arriva avec Tetsuya.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, bouchez-vous les oreilles et les yeux, ordonna-Kakashi. Vous aussi, Tazuna. Naruto, essaie de couper tes sens…

- Et comment fait-on ça, s'exclama-Naruto.

_«Je vais m'en occuper.»_ fit la voix mentale de Yagura.

Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien, il flottait dans un monde noir. Naruto ne sentit même pas Shisui le rattraper, ses sens n'existaient plus. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état inconscient.

Yagura sourit d'un sourire sadique, il disparut via le shunshin pour apparaître parmi les mercenaires. Il n'était pas de niveau Kage pour rien, Zabuza vint le rejoindre dans la mêlée. En moins de quelques minutes, il ne restait que des corps morts sur le sol. Le jinchûriki du Sanbi tourna son regard vers Surudoi, pétrifié de peur. L'adolescent faisait toujours le même effet. Quand on le voyait à l'œuvre, on n'avait l'impression qu'il devenait un démon. Ses yeux améthystes entrèrent dans celui du déserteur, il vit le jounin de Konoha lancé un kunai. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque le corps du déserteur tomba sur le sol.

- Toujours aussi sadique, soupira-Zabuza en tuant finalement Gatô.

- Toi, tu n'es peut-être pas en danger de mort, mais qui t'as dit que t'avait besoin de revenir en bonne état, sourit le porteur du Sanbi.

- Tu me battras plus tard… Il faut quand même ramasser le pont, se défendit l'épéiste en blêmissant.

Le jinchûriki haussa des épaules avant de disparaître pour réapparaître à coté du blond. La jeune fille à coté de Naruto sursauta ainsi que le genin originaire de Taki. Naruto sentit la touche de son homologue, tranquillement, ses sens revinrent. L'odeur du sang et de la mort envahi ses narines.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui vient de se passer, fit-il.

- Tu n'es mieux pas, fut la réponse simultanée de ses deux senseis.

- Tu es en retard, dit-Naruto en _«regardant»_ Yagura.

- Je te ferai remarquer que j'aurais pu tout simplement te laisser te faire battre par Zabuza et continuer à somnoler au bord de l'eau, se recula l'adolescent attirant des sourires des autres spectateurs.

Le blond sourit en sentant les regards interrogatifs de ses coéquipiers.

- Sakura, Tetsuya, je vous présente _l'aide mystérieuse_.

Yagura tourna son regard vers Zabuza et son élève.

- Dans combiens de temps faut-il être à Kiri, demanda l'épéiste.

- Le plus tôt possible, commença-t-il avant que ses yeux se crispent. Et j'aimerais aussi que Mei cesse de m'envoyer une escouade entière, continua-t-il plus fort.

Des rires retentirent dans la brume dite normale de Nami.

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi elle nous a envoyé, fit un homme en sortant de la brume.

- Je suis à Nami, Mangetsu! Il ne risque pas d'avoir de shinobis d'Iwa qui risquent de se pointer ici!

- Elle ne prend pas de chance, tu as été libéré d'Iwa il ya quelques temps. Tu as été chanceux que ces shinobis de Konoha te ramènent avec eux, dit-Mangetsu en pointant les deux jounins.

- Bon, j'ai manqué quelque chose, il semble, soupira-Zabuza.

- Énormément…

Sur ces mots, Yagura disparut via le shunshin laissant un Mangetsu énervé et une équipe sept éberluée.

- Hum… J'espère réellement qu'on ne sera pas les seuls pour ramasser ses corps, fit-Kakashi en pointant le massacre devant lui.

- Nous allons nous en occuper puisque vous n'avez rien fait sauf éliminer Kuroi et Surudoi, soupira-Mangetsu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une corvée pour des genins même s'il y en a un aveugle.

Kakashi soupira de soulagement, il se tourna vers ses deux élèves qui ont combattus.

- De toute façon, nous devons d'abord vous soigner…

- Vous devriez peut-être vous regarder, Kakashi-sensei, dit sérieusement Naruto. Nos blessures ne sont pas mortelles, mais les vôtres peuvent le devenir si elles ne sont pas soignées.

- Il a raison, soutint-Tetsuya. Nos adversaires ne souhaitaient pas nous tuer, seulement nous mettre hors combat.

- Mais il reste des risques d'infections…

- J'ai déjà subi pire, Kakashi-sensei. De toute façon, mes blessures sont déjà en train de se guérir. J'ai toujours eu une capacité de guérison inhumaine selon les infirmières. Je paris une bonne nuit de sommeil et plus de blessure, pas comme vous, haussa le blond.

L'argenté sourit, il regarda Shisui…

- Tazuna, Sakura, tenez-vous bien, fit-il.

Et il disparut via le shunshin avec les deux concernés, Naruto commença à courir vers la maison en criant.

- C'est hors de question qu'il me traine via le shunshin, j'y vais à pied! Je tiens à garder mon estomac en place!

Sur ces mots, Naruto accéléra devant des regards moqueurs. Le blond détestait, exécrait les transports instantanés. Au lieu de se diriger vers la maison, le jinchûriki alla vers la clairière où il savait que son homologue se trouvait. En arrivant, il le sentit étendu sur le sol. L'Uzumaki se rapprocha, il sentait la colère via le lien, compréhensible puisque le gris se faisait surprotéger par sa Mizukage qui ne croyait plus en ses capacités.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton équipe?

- Je vais me faire tuer par Kakashi-sensei, mais c'est un détail… Merci pour toute à l'heure…

- Avec le Kyuubi?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour utiliser cette puissance, mais elle réagit à mes émotions…

- On n'est jamais prêt… Il vaut mieux combattre avec notre propre force que celle d'un Biju parce qu'elle devient de plus en plus adhésive et elle nous fait perdre notre humanité. Même moi, celui qu'on dit jinchûriki parfait évite d'utiliser la puissance du Sanbi le plus possible. Leur chakra nous rend dépendant, au début, on ne s'en rend pas compte, mais après oui. Il y avait aussi une autre raison que je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'utiliser, ce chakra, il me brûle… Dès que tu l'utilises, il me brûle.

Derrière son bandeau, Naruto écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Il baissa la tête misérablement. Il sentit Yagura se relever.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, finit le gris en quittant. Je trouverai un moyen pour éviter d'être affecté. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser leur puissance. Je ne sais pas si le chakra du Sanbi va avoir les mêmes effets que celui du Kyuubi sur moi.

- De toute façon, avec Shikamaru, il risque de me raisonner avant de ça arrive…

- Tant mieux. Je dois y aller avant que Mangetsu vienne me chercher. On se reverra surement aux examens chuunins puisqu'ils sont à Kiri.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la maison à Tazuna. Il sentait facilement l'énervement de Shisui, Naruto n'avait aucune idée pourquoi, mais c'était un détail. Après tout, ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui. En arrivant, le blond comprit. Shisui était en colère contre Sasuke. Le jeune jinchûriki passa les cousins avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il fut accueilli par Tetsuya et Kakashi.

- Besoin d'un petit remonte-moral, offrit-Tetsuya.

- Avec plaisir…

- Tu n'étais pas sensé venir ici directement, lui demanda-Kakashi.

- J'ai fait un petit détour, j'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui me ressemble… Après tout, seul lui peut comprendre ce qui s'est passé sur le pont.

- Fais juste m'avertir la prochaine fois, surtout lorsqu'on sort d'un combat. Je vais vous laisser. Ne dépassez pas votre limite.

- D'accord, dirent les deux genins simultanément.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers Sakura qui était assis à la table avec Tazuna.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux, Sakura-san.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, un remonte-moral?

- Du sparring, fut la réponse de Tetsuya en quittant.

Sakura partit à rire en comprenant, un remonte-moral? Ça avait l'air intéressant. La jeune fille se leva. De toute façon, entre écouter Shisui battre son coéquipier et s'entrainer avec deux de ses coéquipiers… La décision était facilement prise. La rose avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle devait s'entrainer. Elle l'avait compris en voyant Ino lors des pratiques de groupe, la Yamanaka devenait de plus en plus belle malgré les heures d'entrainement intenses qu'elle faisait. Certains garçons commençaient même à s'intéresser davantage à la blonde. La jeune kunoichi avait même commencé à attirer les regards de Sasuke sans le vouloir. Sakura voyait de plus en plus son coéquipier regarder la Yamanaka pendant les pratiques.

Elle suivit les garçons sous l'œil surpris de son sensei et de Sasuke. Rare que Sakura décidait vraiment de suivre ses coéquipiers pour une bataille. Elle préférait habituellement se faire belle.

- Je t'avertis tout de suite, dit-Naruto. On ne sera pas tendre avec toi. Tu es une kunoichi alors soit prête à te prendre des coups à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, répliqua la rose.

En guise de réponse, elle ne reçut qu'un rire des deux garçons. Sakura était heureuse qu'ils décident finalement de l'inviter à leur pratique même si c'était un «remonte-moral» comme ils le disaient si bien. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est elle qui ne voulait pas avoir à s'entrainer avec eux… De toute façon, avec ce qui s'est passé sur le pont, Sakura avait compris qu'elle devait s'entrainer elle aussi pour être au même niveau que ses coéquipiers. Naruto est considéré comme le genin le plus fort des recrues et pourtant, elle l'avait vu avoir besoin d'aide d'un shinobi de Kiri pour s'en sortir contre Zabuza. De plus, Tetsuya était presqu'aussi fort que le blond et pourtant, lui aussi, il s'était fait battre. C'était là que Sakura avait compris que sa formation primait sur la beauté…

Shisui regarda le trio avec un petit sourire, Naruto avait toujours eu le don de faire ouvrir les yeux aux personnes sur la réalité. Il vit Sasuke tomber sur le sol.

- Parfois, Sasuke, tu devrais cesser de penser qu'être un Uchiwa te sauvera la peau ou que tu es meilleur que tout le monde. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour être plus fort que toi, j'ai été en difficulté contre quelqu'un aujourd'hui, Kakashi aussi tout comme Tetsuya et Naruto alors que toi, tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger correctement Tsunami et Inari. Cesse d'entretenir une rivalité à sens unique et apprends à grandir. Je ne t'en veux pas parce qu'au final, Tsunami a été sauvé, mais j'aimerais que t'apprendre à être un shinobi au lieu d'un enfant. Aujourd'hui, nous aurions tous pu mourir, même toi. Je te le dis en tant que jounin et en tant que ton cousin, apprends à grandir.

Sur ces mots, l'ainé des Uchiwa entra dans la maison pour aller s'occuper de son sempai laissant un genin réfléchir sur ses propres agissements.

Du coté à Naruto, il prit position retenant avec peine un sourire. Dès que le signal fut donné, le blond partit en direction de ses deux adversaires, le sourire qu'il retenait finalement sur son visage.

_Une bataille, un combat, une réalité, un avenir, un réveil… Qui apprendra à la légende à vaincre? Qui apprendra aux genins l'art du combat? Qui se lèvera au-dessus de tous? La légende ou ses coéquipiers?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnus :**_

_**Otouto ~**__ Petit-frère_

_**Raikiri**__ ~ Autre nom pour le Chidori ~ Éclair pourfendeur_

_**Kuchiyose ~ **__Technique d'invocation_

_**Kuroi Hitomi ~ **Yeux sombres  
_

_**Surudoi Me ~ **Yeux perçants_

* * *

_Voilà mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai corrigé les fautes que j'ai vu, mais je sais qu'il en reste alors, dites-moi les si vous les voyez, je corrigerai!_

_**Prochaine publication : **__14 ou 15 janviers_

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	11. Chapitre Dix: Un retour mouvementé

_**KynnVyr : **__Alors il faudra que tu attendes un autre chapitre pour Yagura et Naruto. Je ne peux malheureusement pas les faire téléporter d'un pays à l'autre comme je le veux. Merci pour m'avoir spécifié la faute._

_**Kytiara : **__Oui, Zabuza est encore en vie, j'ai quelques petits détails que je veux lui faire faire. Pour Sasuke, bientôt!_

_**LuneXD : **__Héhé, une petite idée qui m'est passé par la tête soudainement. J'ai seulement décidé de la mettre. Ravie qu'elle t'a plut (Pas sûre que ça s'écrit de cette façon…)_

_**Kyu-chan : **__Non, non, je répondais à la question de The Daemon. Ici, c'est vraiment du Yagura/Naruto. En fait, je poste cette fic sur deux sites, ce site et un autre. Sur l'autre, c'est d'autres couples qui ont été choisis à la place de celui que vous avez choisi ici, c'est juste ça, en fait. Pour Sasuke/Ino, c'est non… J'ai juste mis ça selon ce que Sakura pense, mais ça ne va pas être ça. _

_**A : **__Et bien, je n'ai pas encore l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, soit en certain surtout avec le temps que j'y ai mis. Pour mon sexe, je suis une fille. Au départ, j'essayai de rester neutre dans mes termes, mais bon, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. _

_**Aya31 : **__Ravie de savoir que tu aimes le couple, je fais bien mon travail, ça veut dire…_

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Je ne suis pas pour laisser à Sakura aucune chance d'améliorer son comportement. Pour Sasuke, ça s'en vient dans ce chapitre. Tu verras en lisant. _

_**Kawaii-Sama : **__Ça va venir pour copain-copain avec Kyu, mais il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Pour Naruto, il sera certainement puissant à la fin de cette fic, c'est certain, mais pour le moment, je dois continuer à le faire grandir tranquillement. Et ne soit pas trop pressé avec la suite entre Yagura et Naruto, je dois d'abord finir de mettre en place la totalité de mes intrigues. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça mal vu par Konoha et Kiri, en fait, je crois que dans leur monde, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas vraiment. Pour ta question, ça va dépendre des lecteurs et de mes capacités pour en faire… Parce que, j'avoue, je me suis tentée il n'y pas longtemps, mais ça laisse à désirer. Je vais voir au fur et à mesure de la fic, mais si j'en fais un, ça va être indépendant, mais relié à l'histoire pour ceux qui n'en veulent pas._

_**Pour tous : **__La dernière fois, je ne vous l'ai pas souhaité, alors Bonne année! Merci de vos commentaires, ils m'ont énormément aidé!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Information **__: Il se peut que quelques personnages soit hors-caractère dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas fait exprès sauf pour le Hyuuga. Disons que c'est le genre de caractère que j'ai plus de difficulté à décrire… Donc, ne soyez pas étonné._

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Un retour mouvementé**

Naruto sourit, ils arrivaient enfin à Konoha. La mission s'était finalement bien terminée, la construction avait repris, plus rapide que jamais. Le peuple de Nami était tellement content de la mort de Gatô que ça n'avait pris que quelques semaines de plus pour le terminer. Tetsuya et lui avait aussi amoché Sakura. Pour Sasuke, il s'était tut. On ne l'entendait plus parler, même Sakura devenait désespérer pour lui faire dire un mot. Le blond eut une grimace en sentant son grand-père devant la porte avec une aura très noire…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, lui demanda-Sakura.

- J'espère réellement que Kakashi-sensei et Shisui-sensei ont préparé leur excuse parce qu'ils vont bientôt savoir pourquoi le Sandaime Hokage est nommé le dieu des shinobis, soupira-t-il faisant blêmir les concernés.

Le jeune capteur sourit lorsqu'il sentit la peur vibrante de ses senseis, la jeune kunoichi fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et Sasuke faisait sa prière mentale. Shisui allait surement dénoncer son attitude à ses parents et là, l'enfer débuterait. Parfois, il enviait Naruto et Tetsuya qui n'avait pas de parents surtout dans ce genre de situation là. L'équipe sept franchit finalement la porte d'entrée, Naruto n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva pris dans trois étreintes.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir une mission de rang C qui tourne bien, fit sérieusement Shikamaru en le relâchant.

Le jinchûriki ne leur offrit qu'un sourire en guise de réponse, il se libéra de leur étreinte et s'étira. L'aura du Hokage ne se calmait malheureusement pas, Naruto eut un sourire crispé avant de se retourner en direction de son grand-père d'adoption.

- Grand-père, serait-il possible qu'ils puissent voir un autre jour?

- Cela va dépendre de leur… hum… disons coopération.

La sueur de tous chuta devant le visage soi-disant innocent de leur Kage. Shisui et Kakashi se regardèrent avant de déglutir, ils avaient maintenant peur de leur Hokage. Le Sandaime sourit aux genins.

- Vous pouvez partir rejoindre vos familles et vos amis, vous aurez votre paiement demain, leur dit leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se retrouva trainer par Ino devant les regards amusés de l'équipe sept. Il semblait que le blond soit quelqu'un d'important pour son équipe. L'Uzumaki se laissa trainer par la Yamanaka, c'était mieux d'être trainé par elle que par Shikamaru ou Chôji souvent pas assez rapide au gout de la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur lieu de réunion habituel pour se parler, chez lui. C'était, après tout, l'endroit le plus calme de tout Konoha à cause qu'il y habitait.

- Tu nous expliques pourquoi tes missions de rang C finissent toujours… hum…

- Mal, tenta-Chôji.

- En t'amenant dans une aventure peut-être mortelle, tenta-Shikamaru.

- Shika se rapproche plus de ce que je voulais dire, soupira la blonde.

Naruto eut un mince sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Fallait bien qu'il se doute que ses coéquipiers seraient inquiets pour lui, après tout, sa mission de rang C était devenu de rang S dès que les deux déserteurs de ce même rang avaient fait leur apparition. Ses trois coéquipiers s'installèrent confortablement dans sa modeste demeure.

- Et?

- Intéressant, sourit-Naruto. J'ai particulièrement aimé le fait de battre les deux frères démons… Par contre, j'ai complètement détesté me faire battre par Momochi Zabuza. J'ai aussi appris que monsieur Uchiwa se croit encore le surpuissant. Ça, je m'en serais bien passé.

- Gôzu et Meizû, les frères-démons, déserteur de rang Chuunin à Kiri, informa-Shikamaru à ses deux autres coéquipiers. Vous n'êtes pas rendus là dans la lecture du bingo book?

- Non, je viens de finir la section des shinobis morts qui faisaient partis de Konoha, haussa-Ino.

- Moi, j'en suis à la moitié.

- Demain, nous sommes quel jour de la semaine?

- Jeudi, Naruto, pourquoi?

- Donc, équipe de Kurenai…

Naruto _«regarda»_ le ciel, il avait l'impression qu'il saurait bientôt ce qui clochait avec Hinata… Il s'étendit faisant sourire ses coéquipiers avant de s'endormir… Il était fatigué de sa mission, il avait besoin de dormir. Ino et Shikamaru prirent leur temps de vérifier s'il était bien installé avant de lui enlever son bandeau. Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô quitta l'appartement de leur blondinet international en souriant.

**Ailleurs, à Konoha**

Sasuke était installé devant son père, son regard sévère lui disant bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu à la maison. Après tout, il venait littéralement de déshonorer le nom de son clan avec son agissement. Shisui avait fait en sorte que ce qui s'était passé à Nami se rende aux oreilles de son géniteur. Ça n'avait pas pris de temps, à peine qu'il avait mis le pied dans la maison qu'il se retrouvait dans le bureau de son père.

- Tu me déçois énormément, Sasuke. Tu crois réellement que c'est un agissement digne d'un Uchiwa, pleurniché pour avoir une formation et en plus, tenter de déstabiliser un shinobi de Konoha émotionnellement parlant, commença-Fugaku. J'ignore ce qui me retient de t'expulser du clan, mais si j'apprends à nouveau un tel agissement de ta part, je te sors des rangs Shinobis. Se déshonorer soi-même est une chose, mais déshonorer le clan en est une autre, est-ce bien clair?

- Oui, père, fit-Sasuke.

- Demain, tu auras une rencontre avec Hinata Hyuuga, ta fiancée. Tu sais que le mariage a été instauré pour qu'une guerre civile évite de se déclarer à Konoha, alors évite de tout gâcher. Elle nous a été offert comme offrande à la paix au sein de Konoha, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter en jouet, tu comprends? Elle doit être bien traitée par toi, c'est l'une des seuls choses que je te demande, fait en sorte que le traité dure.

Sur ces mots, le chef du clan Uchiwa quitta la salle laissant son fils déçu, il n'avait jamais eu l'attention qu'il voulait de son père. C'était toujours Itachi qui avait tout sans exception. Pour Fugaku, il n'était qu'un fils inutile bon pour respecter un traité de paix entre Konoha et le clan Uchiwa. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre en retenant bien son envie de tout casser, de tout détruire.

**Ailleurs, dans un endroit sombre**

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi faut-il absolument les jinchûrikis, questionna une ombre.

- Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent survivre à cette puissance et nous avons besoin de cette puissance pour détruire les pays qui nous ont renié, répondit une autre voix.

- Ce Jiraya, il nous suit, il est le seul à avoir découvert notre existence, fit une voix féminine.

C'était une bâtisse délabrée, de nombreuses ombres s'y trouvaient. Aucun visage n'était perceptible, ils étaient peut-être une vingtaine de réuni. Il était impossible de donner un nombre exact, la plupart se fondait dans l'obscurité.

- Nous, les Gogyô, sommes très discrets, il a peut-être découvert notre existence, mais il ne pourra jamais, je dis bien jamais savoir qui nous sommes. N'oubliez pas que personne ne sait vraiment notre existence, ils nous pensent tous morts. Les Kasai, repérez les jinchûrikis. Les Mizu, trouvez des informations sur cette organisation, Akatsuki. Nous pouvons peut-être avoir leur soutient pour la capture de ces êtres. Les Kaze, gardez un œil sur les jinchûrikis connus. Ce gamin blond de Konoha et cet adolescent de Kiri. Les Chikyû, récoltez de l'argent pour nos prochains mouvements. Les Raitoningu, vous devez faire en sorte que des villages nous rejoignent, petit ou grand, évitez de vous faire repérer.

- Et nous?

- Nous surveillerons les mouvements des Kages, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aura une réunion des cinq Kages bientôt, nous ne voulons pas perdre des informations cruciales, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, nous sommes les Kyu…

Sur ces derniers mots, plusieurs partirent à courir dans différentes direction restant neuf personnes dans le bâtiment. Un éclat de lumière entra dévoilant leurs sourires sadiques…

**Le lendemain, à Konoha**

Naruto se leva, il avait plus ou moins l'envie de rejoindre l'équipe huit, surtout qu'il venait de rentrer de mission. Il se força quand même à y aller. Il mangea rapidement un petit déjeuner équilibré préparé d'avance par Ayame, la fille de Teuchi, un restaurateur de ramen qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Elle venait régulièrement lui faire un petit repas équilibré pour éviter qu'il mette malencontreusement le feu à sa maison. Après quelques essaies désastreux en sa compagnie, elle s'était promis de lui faire un petit déjeuner copieux au moins trois jours d'avances jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'accepte et l'aide avec son handicap qui lui enlevait malheureusement beaucoup de plaisir.

Le blond se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe huit… Seul Hinata était présente, elle était habitée d'une colère bouillante détruisant le masque qu'elle s'était fait. La jeune fille frappait des arbres avec rage. Naruto haussa un sourcil, il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme et qu'elle finisse par remarquer sa présence. Ça prit une bonne dizaine de minute, elle se retourna finalement et blêmit…

- Depuis quand es-tu là?

- Assez longtemps pour sentir ta colère, haussa le blond.

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé de m'avertir, dit-elle froidement.

- Écoute-moi bien, Hinata, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ta tête et sérieusement, je m'en fous, j'ai assez de la mienne, mais tu n'as pas besoin de diriger ta colère vers un innocent. J'aime l'information, j'apprends tout ce que je peux en écoutant la vie se dérouler. Pourquoi t'aurai-je averti de ma présence? C'est à toi d'être consciente de ton environnement malgré ta colère. Imagine seulement si j'aurais été un ennemi, quelqu'un qui aurait infiltré Konoha…

La Hyuuga déglutit, le blond marquait un point. Sa tête se tourna dans une direction bien précise.

- Kiba et Shino arrivent.

- Si tu parles de ce que tu as été témoin, tu vas le regretter…

- Et bien, la douce Hinata de l'époque est vraiment partie pour de bon, je me souviens parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait de telle menace sur la personne qu'elle espionnait et admirait en cachette, se tourna l'Uzumaki.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'élargirent…

- Comment?

- Tu n'étais pas le genre discret, vraiment pas… De plus, mes sens se développaient plus vite que la normale et instinctivement, je ressentais déjà ton chakra, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Il m'a donc été facile de te repérer, expliqua calmement Naruto.

À ce moment, Kiba et Shino arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement. L'Inuzuka prit quelques minutes avant de se situer dans le temps, il soupira de découragement… La vedette des genins était avec eux, aujourd'hui, il avait oublié comme la plupart du temps. Shino, lui, ne dit aucun mot et attendit en silence l'arrivé de Kurenai qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle fut la seule à remarquer la tension entre Hinata et Naruto bien que le dernier semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que la première. Le blondinet avait toujours eu la capacité de garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui-même et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge.

- Bon, je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons pas de missions puisque les jounins ont une réunion bientôt, nous nous concentrons donc sur l'entrainement, informa-t-elle.

- Quel sera cet entrainement, Kurenai-sensei, demanda calmement la Hyuuga.

- Sur le genjutsu, ce n'est pas un domaine que j'ai parlé jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai placé, à l'intérieur de Konoha, plusieurs genjutsu. Vous serez en groupe de deux, votre but, les repérer et les annuler. Bien sûr, Hinata et Shino, vous n'avez pas le droit à vos techniques familiales. Naruto, toi, il m'est impossible de couper tes sens, alors tu seras le seul avantagé dans cet exercice. Shino et Kiba, vous formez le premier groupe, Naruto et Hinata formeront le deuxième. Konoha sera séparé en deux pour vous, Kiba et Shino s'occuperont de la partie Est alors qu'Hinata et Naruto s'occuperont de la partie Ouest. Il y a le même nombre de genjutsu des deux cotés, ce n'est donc pas une compétition, compris Kiba?

- Oui, Kurenai-sensei, soupira le concerné.

- Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour repérer et détruire les genjutsu. Vous pouvez commencer.

Le groupe soupira, Naruto _«regarda»_ Hinata, celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de la formation des équipes. Il sentit Kiba et Shino partir en compagnie d'Akamaru toujours présent au coté de l'Inuzuka.

- Tu peux repérer les genjutsu, demanda-t-elle de ton sec.

- …

- Vas-tu me répondre, s'impatienta-Hinata.

- Je suis seulement en train de me dire que ta question est idiote, soupira-Naruto. N'est-ce pas évident? Bien sûr que je peux, c'est fait à partir de chakra… Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes. Je peux même dire qu'il y en a vingt dans tout Konoha. 10 de chaque cotés, mais je ne crois pas que Kurenai souhaite que je fasse l'exercice seul.

- Alors on se promène dans Konoha jusqu'à nous en trouvons un?

- Je sais où ils sont, ce n'est pas mes capacités de perceptions qu'il faut améliorer, mais les tiens. Moi, je peux les repérer facilement et les détruire. Toi?

- Je les repère grâce au Byakugan habituellement, je les détruits assez facilement.

- Alors, tu les repères sans Byakugan, je te dis si tu es sur la bonne voie et on les détruit chacun notre tour, conclu-Naruto.

La jeune fille soupira et hocha finalement la tête. Le duo se mit en marche, Naruto suivant la progression de Kiba et Shino via sa perception. En avant de lui, Hinata était plus ou moins furieuse envers lui. Il soupira attirant ainsi un regard pointu de l'héritière. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans les rues, ils prirent la direction de la partie Ouest de Konoha. C'était une journée ordinaire, calme et apaisante. Hinata se concentra, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir de genjutsu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Naruto eut un mince sourire sceptique, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment trouver un genjutsu sans voir le chakra utilisé. Vraiment, les Hyuuga se concentraient trop sur leur byakugan. Certains comme le chef de clan étaient capable de ressentir ce qui se passait, mais d'autres comme Hinata ne l'étaient pas. La jeune Hyuuga les fit tourner en rond pendant quelques minutes. Le blond retint difficilement un rire lorsqu'elle perdit patience.

- Je ne comprends pas! Ils sont où, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu tournes autour de un depuis une dizaine de minutes et tu ne l'as pas encore repéré, ria-Naruto. Cesse de te concentrer sur ton esprit et concentre toi sur ton environnement, tu vas le repérer.

L'héritière soupira avant d'obéir, c'était bien sur ce détail qu'elle ne pouvait pas contredire Naruto, il était un capteur après tout. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, ça prit quelques minutes, mais elle finit par ressentir un changement dans l'environnement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. La jeune fille prit immédiatement la direction où elle l'avait ressenti faisant sourire doucement le jeune Uzumaki.

- Ici, mais je ne sais pas où, dit-elle.

Naruto laissa ses sens réagir, ils étaient dans une ruelle marchande…

- L'enfant qui vole, dit-il. Ainsi que le stand.

- AU VOLEUR!

Hinata se tourna dans la direction précise, elle vit Naruto faire le signe et l'enfant disparut devant ses yeux tout comme le stand. À leur place, une ruelle. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sous le choc. Personne dans la rue ne semblait s'en avoir rendu compte.

- Nous sommes entrés dans la zone de genjutsu, expliqua le blond. Pour éviter que la population s'en rende compte, Kurenai-sensei a fait en sorte que nous sommes les seuls affectés. Le prochain genjutsu est un peu plus loin…

Le choc laissa place à un peu de colère, la colère d'être encore battue par le blond, une personne complètement aveugle. Elle partit dans la bonne direction avec l'attitude «laisse-moi seul». Naruto soupira, le peuple ne semblait pas aimer qu'il suive leur héritière Hyuuga. Le genin sentit certains adultes se regroupés, il rattrapa Hinata.

- Pourrais-tu changer d'attitude? J'aimerais réellement éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec la population, fit-il.

- Comment peut-on avoir des problèmes avec la population, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peut-être que si tu te concentrais ailleurs que sur tes problèmes, tu pourrais voir que d'autres en ont plus que toi, contra-Naruto.

- Comme si…

- Comme si c'était vrai, coupa-t-il. Que sais-tu des orphelins? Que sais-tu des enfants qui volent pour survivre? Tu penses qu'un contrat de mariage est la fin de la vie, et bien moi, je peux te dire qu'être détesté d'une population entière pour un fait que tu ne peux contrôler est plus pire.

Hinata plissa des yeux, ils étaient maintenant dans une ruelle déserte, elle se retourna regardant avec colère le blond. Elle avait réellement changé.

- J'ai pratiquement été vendue au clan Uchiwa comme un objet pour éviter une guerre civile, tu ne crois pas que ça explique mon comportement, ragea-t-elle.

- Éviter la guerre civile, au moins, tu es bien traitée, l'héritière, répliqua le jinchûriki. Tu as une famille, certes, très pointilleuse, mais tu en as une. Tu peux facilement te faire des amis et de plus, tu vas être mariée à un membre du clan Uchiwa rendant ton statut quatre fois plus prestigieux que maintenant. Tu n'as jamais dû fouiller dans les poubelles pour vivre, tu n'as jamais perdu le sens de la vue parce qu'on te déteste, tu n'as jamais été battue. Tu as pratiquement tout ce que les orphelins veulent et tu le rejettes en te voyant comme un simple objet. Tu n'es pas la seule à être utilisée pour éviter des guerres et tu ne seras pas la dernière. Ce mariage est là pour empêcher un clan entier d'être annihilé et de perdre ainsi des personnes innocentes au profit d'une mission pour éteindre la rébellion dans l'œuf. Qui sait, si tu n'avais pas été choisie pour être marié avec Sasuke, le clan Uchiwa ne pourrait bien plus exister et Sasuke serait peut-être tellement concentré sur sa vengeance qu'il trahirait Konoha pour aller vaincre le meurtrier de son clan.

Hinata se recula sous le choc.

- Tu es une héritière, c'est ce qui arrive. Qui sait, tu aurais pu tout simplement être donné à Kumo pour empêcher ton oncle de mourir. Tu t'es tellement considérée comme un objet que tu essaies toi-même de retrouver ton humanité. Tu peux pleurer le fait de ne pas avoir de choix en matière de mari, mais tu ne seras pas la première ni la dernière. Presque tous les héritiers sont engagés dès la naissance, il y a certaine exception comme les clans mineurs de Konoha. C'est la vie, tu ne peux rien y faire, tu peux seulement essayer de la rendre meilleure.

- T'y connais-tu, toi? Aimerais-tu savoir qu'on t'oblige à te fiancer à une personne que tu peines à endurer alors que tu es déjà amoureuse, répliqua-Hinata.

- Entre ta vie et la mienne, crois-moi, j'aurais préféré la tienne. Que tu sois déjà amoureuse ou non? Ça change quoi dans la vie? Ça fait juste dire que tu vas devoir apprendre à cohabiter et à laisser tes émotions derrières. Tu as été fiancé à huit ans, tu ne peux savoir ce qu'est l'amour à cet âge-là. Tu peux simplement savoir ce qu'est l'attirance, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu étais amoureuse à huit ans.

Malgré qu'il soit aveugle, Hinata avait l'impression d'être transpercée par son regard. Il disait la vérité. À sept ans, c'était impossible d'être amoureuse… C'était possible par contre d'avoir une certaine attirance envers quelqu'un. Elle baissa son regard sur le sol regardant les pierres.

- C'est juste que j'ai toujours été considérée comme une ratée par mon clan, je sais particulièrement qu'ils sont contents de mon changement d'attitude. Je n'ai jamais été capable de supporter Sasuke, savoir que je devrais me marier avec lui pour empêcher une guerre civile, ça été la goute qui a fait déborder le vase comme on dit… Je n'en pouvais plus d'être toujours rabaissée pour ma petite sœur. Ça aurait dû être elle puisqu'elle est cinq années plus jeune, mais ils m'ont choisi, m'enlevant pratiquement mon titre d'héritière. Si ce n'avait pas été de mon père, je ne serais qu'un membre de la branche principale sans importance. Ils ne pouvaient m'envoyer dans la branche secondaire à cause du contrat de mariage.

- Et?

- Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le supporter…

Naruto eut un sourire amer, un sourire si amer qu'il fit déglutir l'héritière.

- Tu es faible.

- Quoi, ragea-t-elle.

- Tu es faible, répéta-t-il. Tu te laisses abattre si facilement, tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds si facilement. Tu es faible, c'est un fait.

- Je ne suis pas faible.

- Oui, tu l'es, Hinata. Tu le sais. Tu es faible mentalement, très faible même. Sais-tu quoi? Ton histoire pourrait faire pleurer beaucoup de personnes, mais moi, non. J'imagine que c'est en la racontant que tu as acquis la sympathie d'Ino.

Hinata serra les poings, jugulant avec peine sa colère.

- Tu es faible, mais tu n'es pas une ratée. Ça n'existe pas, les ratés. C'est simplement un mot inventé par les humains pour dénigrer et rabaisser une personne. Toi, si tu es une ratée, moi je ne suis rien. Sais-tu pourquoi je te dis faible, Hinata?

- Non…

- Parce que tu te rabaisses toi-même, tu ne te bats pas pour tes idéaux. Tu te bats pour rien, essayant de dire qu'une décision est inutile. Tu dois te battre pour démontrer que tu n'es pas une ratée et accepter tout ce qui est mis sur ton chemin. Tu es sous contrat? Et? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Démontre-leur que tu t'en fous, démontre-leur que tu seras toujours Hinata Hyuuga et non ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois.

- …

- La vie, c'est un cycle, un cycle où il faut démontrer qui nous sommes, haussa-Naruto. Si j'avais réagi comme toi à ma vie, je me serais suicidé ça ferait longtemps. Le peuple ne veut pas me voir pour moi, je les forcerai à me voir pour Uzumaki Naruto. Pour être une personne, tu dois d'abord t'affirmer. Tu te laisses contrôler par ton clan, tu les laisses faire ce qu'ils veulent avec toi. En ne perdant pas ton âme, tu leur démontres que tu vis aussi même s'ils ne sont pas contents.

- Comme si tu savais ce que je traverse.

- Comme si tu savais ce que j'ai traversé, contra le blond. Regarde-toi, tu agis comme ils le veulent, tu n'es plus Hinata Hyuuga, tu es leur marionnette! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Reprends le contrôle de toi-même. Ils peuvent contrôler ta vie, mais ils ne peuvent pas te contrôler, toi! Tu leur as laissé le contrôle sur ton âme, te façonnant comme ils le veulent. Réagis et ne te laisse pas abattre! Sois déterminée à démontrer que tu peux être toi. Même s'il est concentré sur son clan, ton père doit souffrir de te voir agir comme les anciens le veulent. Même ta petite sœur doit souffrir de tes agissements même si elle ne le laisse pas paraître.

Hinata baissa les yeux avant de partir en courant. Naruto soupira et _«regarda»_ le toit.

- N'êtes-vous pas contente, Kurenai-sensei, demanda-t-il.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était la raison pourquoi je l'ai placé avec toi, s'étonna la jounin en sautant à coté de lui.

- Votre inquiétude vis-à-vis Hinata était facile à percevoir. J'espère juste qu'elle va ouvrir les yeux et ne pas devenir le jouet de son clan. Pour les genjutsu?

- Je vais les enlever, Kiba et Shino ont déjà fini et Hinata n'est plus en mesure de se concentrer. Tu es libre pour le reste de la journée.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

**Avec Hinata**

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle était loin de la population. Les mots du blond résonnaient encore dans son esprit, était-ce vrai ce qu'il avait dit? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol, elle était près de la propriété Hyuuga, presque dans les terrains d'entrainements réservés à sa famille. La jeune kunoichi ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était dirigée vers là. Elle voulait juste fuir les propos de Naruto, les propos qu'elle savait véridique. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux et se laissa bercer par le vent…

Ça faisait des heures qu'elle était dans la même position. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle réfléchissait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour laisser glisser sa souffrance… Une voix la surprit.

- Hiashi-sama, je l'ai trouvé, cria celle-ci.

C'était la voix de son cousin, Neji. L'héritière ne bougea pas préférant resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes. Un homme entra dans la clairière, Neji lui montra la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha disant à l'autre qu'il pouvait partir. Hinata ressentit la main sur son épaule, une main apaisante. Elle ne bougea pas, elle se sentit être levée du sol, elle enfouit la tête dans le torse de son père avant de commencer à pleurer, surprenant Hiashi.

Hinata se laissa amener, de toute façon, elle ne se comprenait plus. Les propos de l'Uzumaki l'ayant réellement déstabilisé. Elle fut amené à l'intérieur du composé et déposé sur son lit.

- Père… Est-ce vrai que je me suis laissé manipuler par les anciens, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

- Comme presque tout le monde, lui répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue au composé?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir au propos d'un de mes coéquipiers… Est-ce vrai que mon attitude vous a fait souffrir?

_«Je ne sais pas de quel coéquipier qu'elle parle, mais j'aimerais bien le remercier…»_ pensa distraitement le chef du clan Hyuuga.

- Voir ma fille se détruire, bien sûr que ça m'a fait souffrir, soupira le Hyuuga. Hinata, sois juste toi. Je me fous de savoir si tu es une ratée ou non, pour moi, tu es ma fille. Maintenant, repose-toi…

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce laissant sa fille ainée reprendre le dessus sur elle. Au même moment, la lune éclairait le composé de sa douce lumière, promesse d'une vie plus agréable pour le composé Hyuuga. La jeune héritière leva son regard, la lune était si douce, si loin, si froide et si rassurante. D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait Naruto, il était si loin, si froid et pourtant si rassurant envers son entourage. Devant la lune comme seul témoin, Hinata se fit une promesse, celle de revenir elle-même et de montrer qu'Hinata Hyuuga n'était pas une simple marionnette à utiliser comme bon le semble par des vieux hommes séniles.

**Le lendemain**

Naruto se réveilla au son de son réveil. Déjà, il savait que la journée n'allait pas être reposante. Son instinct lui dictait. L'Uzumaki avait appris, il y a longtemps, de se fier à son instinct, il disait plus souvent la vérité que ses propres sens. Comme il s'en douta, la première mauvaise nouvelle vint dans la personne de Kurenai. Il venait de finir son petit déjeuner lorsque celle-ci arriva.

- Que voulez-vous Kurenai-sensei?

- Tu te souviens de la réaction d'Hinata hier, commença-t-elle.

- Oui. Elle s'est enfuie en courant après la petite discussion.

- Elle a raté un rendez-vous avec Sasuke, les Hyuuga l'ont cherché tard hier soir. Maintenant, ils veulent te parler puisque tu pourrais bien être celui qui détruira leur contrat avec les Uchiwa.

- Pratiquement comme un procès, soupira-Naruto.

- Et bien, l'Hokage devra être présent ainsi que les deux chefs de clan concernés. Ils m'ont demandé d'aller chercher l'élève ayant déstabilisé Hinata. Il faut que tu y ailles immédiatement, informa la jounin. Dans le bureau du sandaime, tu es attendu.

- Ça commence bien la journée…

Sur ces mots, la jounin disparut. Naruto ramassa son assiette. Il la nettoya avant de prendre ses effets et sortir de sa modeste demeure. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la tour du Hokage soupirant mentalement des problèmes causés pour réveiller la jeune héritière sur sa position. Il arriva finalement à la tour et monta jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le bureau de son grand-père. La secrétaire le laissa entrer.

- Ah, Naruto, ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira-Hiruzen.

- Désolé d'avoir pris le temps de finir de déjeuner, grand-père, répondit-il en s'installant confortablement.

Dans la salle, à droite, il y avait Hiashi ainsi qu'Hinata. Dans le coin gauche, il y avait Fugaku ainsi que Sasuke. Le dernier lui lançait un éclat comme à son habitude. Selon ce qu'il ressentait, Hiashi était content du changement de sa fille, Hinata était fatiguée et irritable. Fugaku était impassible et Sasuke était en colère. En colère contre quoi? C'était la bonne question. L'Hokage, lui, était simplement ennuyé.

- Bon, pourquoi m'avoir fait convoquer vers 7h du matin, demanda tranquillement Naruto.

- Nous voulons savoir ta version des faits d'hier, tu sais que ce que tu vas dire va avoir une énorme importance sur l'avenir du contrat reliant les Hyuuga et les Uchiwa, expliqua calmement Hiruzen.

- À partir de quand?

- Quand Hinata était présente avec toi, soupira le vieux Kage.

- Et bien, j'ai été la rejoindre sur le terrain de l'équipe huit puisque cette journée-là, j'étais sous la tutelle de Kurenai pour mes entrainements. Elle était en colère contre un fait que j'imagine être le contrat et elle l'a dirigé contre moi en s'apercevant que je l'écoutais se défouler contre un arbre. Par après, Kurenai-sensei nous a donné un exercice de genjutsu et pendant cet exercice, Hinata et moi avons eu une petite discussion. Finalement, elle est partie à courir et je ne l'ai plus revu de la journée. C'est correct?

- Quel genre de discussion?

- Du genre d'un habitué à la vie dure à une princesse, haussa-Naruto manquant de faire rire son Kage.

Hinata baissa les yeux en se rappelant les propos du blond… Elle avait enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas avec sa vie, au point même que ça l'avait déstabilisé émotionnellement et mentalement. Le jinchûriki avait raison, elle était faible mentalement. Elle se laissait berner et contrôler sans se battre, acceptant de prendre le chemin qu'on lui disait de prendre. Elle voyait maintenant quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, une personne qui n'avait pas peur de se redresser la colonne vertébrale pour affronter la vie comme elle venait. Beaucoup comme elle auraient abandonné préférant se cacher dans un coin et pleurnicher, mais pas lui.

Naruto tourna _«son regard»_ vers l'extérieur. Il sentait l'humidité venir, il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Il plissa des sourcils sous son bandeau avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre faisant sourire l'Hokage. Il semblait que Naruto repérait même ceux qui étaient capables de sortir des perceptions d'une personne normale. Les deux chefs de clan regardaient les réactions du genin avec intérêt.

- Maintenant, puis-je y aller?

- Pas encore, j'ai besoin de te parler après… Maintenant, Hiashi-san, Fugaku-san, vous avez eu la version de Naruto qui confirme les propos d'Hinata. Quel sera votre décision à propos de ce contrat, demanda calmement Hiruzen.

- Le clan Uchiwa accepte les excuses du clan Hyuuga pour avoir déroger du contrat au vu des événements reliés avec leur héritière, informa-Fugaku. Maintenant, il ne faudrait que remettre la rencontre.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, haussa-Hiashi.

- Si je peux me permettre, je vous déconseille aujourd'hui puisqu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. Il serait préférable une journée avec du soleil pour éviter que l'ambiance soit troublé entre Sasuke et Hinata, informa l'Uzumaki. Surtout au vu des événements produits du coté Hyuuga.

Les deux chefs de clan durent se retenir de sourire, le blond connaissait un peu les problèmes reliés à la politique bien qu'il n'en était pas un maitre. Il connaissait les normes et proposait ses idées en suivant le modèle de politesse.

- Alors, la semaine prochaine, lundi, proposa-Fugaku.

- Elle sera présente, conclut-Hiashi.

Les deux chefs quittèrent la salle amenant les concernés, Naruto se tourna vers l'Hokage, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Son grand-père prit un visage sévère, son aura changea d'un coup. Le blond perdit son mince sourire et devint très sérieux.

- Avant que vous commencez à parler sur la raison principale de ma convocation dans votre bureau, Hokage-sama. Serait-il possible que Jiraya, votre élève, cesse d'écouter à la fenêtre.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, fit-Hiruzen. Naruto, je t'ai convoqué pour une raison très simple. Trois, disons, organisations te veulent sans compter les pays comme Iwa.

Les yeux du jinchûriki s'écarquillèrent alors que Jiraya entrait dans la salle. Il _«regarda»_ son grand-père avec une aura disant clairement «tu te fous de moi». Par leur aura, c'était malheureusement la vérité, Naruto soupira de découragement. Allait-il être enfermé pour sa protection ou quoi? Le blond avait le sentiment qu'il aurait dû rester coucher ce matin. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier ces nouvelles.

- Qui?

- Mon ancien élève rebelle, Orochimaru. Une organisation du nom d'Akatsuki et une organisation inconnue. Aussi, deux mois après les examens chuunins, une réunion des cinq Kages est demandée. Tu devras venir avec moi puisque tous les jinchûrikis devront y être présents.

- Logiquement, dans cette période, je serai à Kiri, remarqua-Naruto.

- Tout est déjà réglé avec la Mizukage actuelle.

- Quels sont ces organisations et que veulent-elles?

- Pour Orochimaru, ta capacité de perception, surement. Pour Akatsuki et l'inconnu, ils sont à la recherche des jinchûrikis. Nous ignorons encore leurs raisons.

- Donc, en résumé, je suis un genin de 12 ans recherché par des personnes inconnues et puissantes pour ce que je contiens et mon don de capteur.

- Un beau résumé, soupira son grand-père.

- À part le fait que j'aurais vraiment dû rester couché dans mon lit, il y a-t-il quelques choses d'autres que j'aille trouver un moyen pour assommer Kami elle-même?

Dans le royaume des dieux, la sueur de la nommée chuta en voyant la détermination de son blond favori. Le gamin pouvait bien trouver un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à elle et ce, sans se tuer. Elle sourit avant de rire, cet enfant était hilarant pourtant, elle avait du souci à se faire. Les événements allaient plus vite que prévus, ce n'était pas sans conséquence pour le monde des humains.

- Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction quand il apprendra ce qui lui arrivera ensuite, se murmura-t-elle. C'est l'unique enfant qui m'a toujours surpris et j'imagine qu'il continuera.

De retour aux humains, Naruto soupira en écoutant l'idée de son grand-père.

- J'ai beau m'entrainer à tous les jours, il m'est impossible de surpasser mon corps, grand-père. C'est un fait, mes capacités physiques et mentales entravent ma progression pour ma sécurité. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'avoir des alliés puissants de mon coté pour m'aider. J'ai 12 ans, mon corps est celui d'un enfant. Il n'est pas encore développé jusqu'à sa pleine mesure, peu importe ce que je fais, je ne peux dépasser mes capacités physiques.

- Je sais, mais nous pouvons t'offrir plus de chance contre tes futurs adversaires. Jiraya te prendra comme apprenti pendant les examens chuunins à Kiri.

- Je vais accepter pour te faire plaisir, grand-père. Par la suite…

- Lorsque tu feras des missions, Jiraya te surveillera. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas confiance à tes senseis, mais si jamais ces organisations se décident de bouger plus rapidement que prévu, il se peut qu'un jounin ne soit pas capable de leur faire face, surtout un jounin qui a des élèves à prendre soin.

- Je comprends. Puis-je y aller?

- Oui, Naruto, aujourd'hui, je te donne jour de congé, tu en as besoin, plus besoin que tes coéquipiers. Si j'entends que tu t'es entrainé, je vais te donner la mission de Tora, est-ce bien clair?

- Oui, Hokage-sama. Et mes senseis?

- Jiraya s'occupera de les avertir.

Naruto soupira avant de quitter le bureau de son grand-père, il alla à l'extérieur. La pluie décida ce moment pour commencer à tomber. Le blond partit à courir vers sa maison pour se mettre à l'abri. Il n'était pas du genre à tomber malade, mais il ne voulait pas que ses vêtements finissent tremper. L'Uzumaki entra chez lui et ferma la porte, la journée s'annonçait mal, vraiment mal. D'abord les deux chefs de clan et ensuite, il apprenait que des organisations le recherchaient activement. Vraiment, pour un genin, Naruto avait une mauvaise journée surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entrainer sachant déjà que l'Hokage le garderait à l'œil.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assis en position fœtus, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête sur ses genoux. Ses sandales ayant, au préalable, été enlevées à sa porte. Naruto soupira de découragement, pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus? Pourquoi la vie ne voulait-elle pas le laisser tranquille? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme les autres? Vraiment, Naruto aimerait savoir pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui était ciblé. Son humeur ressemblait à la pluie, terne et froide.

Le blondinet sourit, un sourire amer. Ses amis pensaient toujours qu'il était un soleil, celui qui éclairait leur vie. En fait, lui, il se voyait plus comme la lune, calme, solitaire, froid envers la vie, distante, rayonnante d'une douce lumière. Il enleva son bandeau, dévoilant ses deux pupilles aveugles. La journée venait tout juste de commencer et Naruto venait de se faire enlever ses activités pour passer une journée calme.

_«Je m'ennuie… Et ça ne fait même pas deux minutes que je suis chez moi»_ soupira-t-il mentalement.

_«Alors, que fais-tu chez toi?» _questionna-Yagura.

_«L'Hokage souhaite que je prenne des jours de congés pour me reposer… Et toi, que fais-tu en ce moment? Si tu n'étais pas en train de dormir, bien sûr…»_

_«Non, en train de me faire sermonner par Mei… Je suis sûr qu'elle devient hystérique…»_

_«Et tu n'écoutes pas…»_

_«J'ai l'impression d'avoir une fille-fan en train de me crier après pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.»_

_«Et tu n'as jamais songé à lui dire? Lui faire savoir que tu n'es pas un enfant, que tu sais prendre soin de toi et que tu es parfaitement apte à te protéger. Parfois, il faut seulement parler et la paix vient à nous.»_

_«J'ai essayé, elle m'a rembarré, mon habitation va être surveillé pour éviter une possible capture. Elle ne veut plus que je sorte de Kiri et ce, jusqu'à la fin des examens chuunins.»_

_«Trop protectrice?»_

Naruto sourit légèrement, il semblait que Mei surprotégeait Yagura… Il _«regarda»_ par la fenêtre, le bruit de la pluie tombant sur la vitre était l'unique bruit dans sa demeure. Il sentait des genins courir dans la pluie pour accomplir plus rapidement leur mission. Parmi eux, il y avait Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru. Naruto entendit toquer, il se leva de sa position et alla ouvrir. Il savait que c'était Tetsuya et son équipe. Il ouvrit, sentit la stupéfaction du trio et les laissa entrer.

- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé, tu ne dois pas être celui qui a demandé de nettoyer la rue, fit-Sakura.

- Pourtant, nous sommes au bon endroit, remarqua-Sasuke.

- Attendez une minute…

Le blond se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine, il sentait, depuis ce matin, un papier sur la table. Il le prit et retourna vers l'équipe sept.

- Lisez-moi ça à haute voix, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il en tendant la feuille.

Tetsuya soupira avant de la prendre.

- _Naru-chan, je sais que tu ne peux pas lire, mais je sais que tu vas te débrouiller pour savoir ce qui est inscrit sur ce bout de papier. J'ai demandé, à ton nom, une mission de rang D pour nettoyer la rue. Ce n'est pas sain pour un aveugle de vivre dans un environnement aussi désordonné. Tout est déjà réglé, Ayame-chan!_ C'est ce qui est écrit, informa le genin aux cheveux vert-menthe.

- Il faut vraiment que je lui dise d'arrêter d'utiliser ce surnom, soupira le blond. Et bien, vous avez votre mission…

_«Note à moi : Faire penser à Ayame de me dire ses futurs idées.»_

- Qui est Ayame, interrogea-Sakura, curieuse.

- Celle qui s'occupe de moi. Puisque je suis aveugle, j'ai aussi droit aux allocations des handicapés, je dois avoir une personne apte à s'occuper de mes comptes, de ma maison, de mon environnement, de mes provisions, de ma nourriture et plein d'autres détails que je ne peux pas faire par moi-même, haussa-Naruto. Je suis capable de me débrouiller, mais à partir d'un moment, il me faut quelqu'un pour vérifier mes gestions de comptes, mes factures et le reste.

- Autre question, fit-Sasuke. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec l'équipe dix?

- L'Hokage m'a ordonné de me reposer, je suis en congé, je n'ai pas le droit de m'entrainer, seulement de me reposer. De toute façon, l'Anbu qui me surveille m'arrêtera avant que je puisse tenter de faire ma routine quotidienne. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions sur le travail, vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir ou aller au stand de ramen dans la rue adjacente, c'est là qu'Ayame habite.

Sur ces mots, Naruto retourna s'installer sur son lit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. L'équipe sept sortit, gémissant de leur futur travail. Le blond soupira avant de s'étendre.

_«Tu sembles ennuyé»_ fit la voix moqueuse du porteur du Sanbi.

_«Oui… Et, a-t-elle fini de te sermonner?»_

_«J'ai coupé court, j'ai quitté la salle la coupant dans son sermon. Présentement, je viens tout juste d'arriver chez moi. Je sens que la journée va être longue…»_

_«Longue et barbante. Chez moi, il pleut, j'ai interdiction de m'entrainer par mon Kage et de faire des missions. Je dois me reposer selon ces dires. Il trouve qu'il y a trop d'événements qui se bousculent sur moi.»_

_«Tu as de la chance, pouvoir se reposer… Moi, je vais __encore__ me faire sermonner. Mei est en route vers ma demeure. Elle n'a pas aimé le fait que je l'ai coupé brusquement en quittant la salle.»_

_«Je pense qu'il me reste qu'à me rendormie… Ça ne sera pas quelque chose de facile à faire.»_

_«Pourquoi?»_

_«En étant aveugle, mon cerveau se fatigue moins vite que la normale puisque je n'ai plus l'accès à un sens. Donc, je prends moins de temps de repos pour être autant en forme que vous l'êtes. De plus, avec le Kyuubi, j'ai toujours de l'énergie à revendre.»_

_«Pauvre de toi, dans ce cas. Je te souhaite bonne nuit…»_

_«Toi aussi, je sens que tu vas t'endormir bientôt…»_

Naruto se redressa un peu dans son lit, faisant en sorte de se ramasser sous les couvertures et de fermer ses yeux. Ça lui prit une heure avant de s'endormir malgré le bruit de la pluie frappant sa fenêtre.

**Équipe sept**

Tetsuya soupira en ramassant les déchets dans sa section. La zone était réellement inhabitée. Sakura avait été choquée d'apprendre que c'était les quartiers de Naruto. Le genin originaire de Taki enviait le blond, alors qu'il devait nettoyer une zone sous la pluie, le blond était bien au chaud chez lui. Kakashi les observait via une fenêtre de l'étage du blond ne voulant pas déranger l'Uzumaki. Au loin, il attendait les murmures de Sakura maudissant contre les missions de rang D.

Pour Sasuke, il était légèrement différent, plus apathique qu'hier. Il ramassait les déchets sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide. L'Uchiwa grinçait mentalement des dents, le blond lui avait perdre une bonne occasion de montrer à son père qu'il était digne d'être son fils. Ce n'était pas comme si son père voulait réellement le voir comme un fils. Peu le savaient, mais Sasuke avait une petite sœur, elle venait tout juste de rentrer à l'académie. Elle n'était jamais à la maison, étant entrainée régulièrement par leur père. Le jeune ténébreux n'arrivait pas encore à avaler le fait que sa sœur avait l'attention qu'il recherchait depuis le plus longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait.

Sasha, sa sœur, annonçait les mêmes talents qu'Itachi. Elle était même déjà mise sur un piédestal. Tous les garçons enviaient son talent, toutes les filles enviaient sa beauté. Lui, Sasuke, n'avait rien. Oui, il était envié par les filles et les garçons pour son physique, mais c'était hors du clan Uchiwa. Pour son propre clan, il était inutile à la fois en tant que futur mari qu'en tant de fils. Il avait beau être considéré comme un génie dans Konoha, pour son clan, il n'était qu'un membre ordinaire n'ayant même pas encore activé le sharingan alors que sa jeune sœur de sept ans, près de huit ans, montrait déjà les signes de développer le sharingan comme l'avait fait Itachi. C'est en soupirant de découragement qu'il entreprit de finir son nettoyage.

Le jounin regardait ses élèves de sa place. Le travail était immense, mais bien payé quand même. Il entendait la respiration stable du genin blond dans son appartement, il s'était donc endormi. Kakashi sentait des changements s'opérer au sein de ses élèves. Sasuke qui démontrait de plus en plus de frustration, Sakura qui commençait à prendre les entrainements avec sérieux et Tetsuya commençait à sortir de sa coquille. C'était un pas énorme pour l'équipe sept sauf peut-être pour la partie de l'Uchiwa. L'argenté se doutait des raisons des agissements de Sasuke, il avait fouillé dans la vie de l'Uchiwa pour découvrir les raisons de son comportement. Ça n'avait pas pris de temps, Kakashi n'avait eu qu'à regarder les interactions entre Fugaku et Sasuke. Son élève était tout simplement jaloux de son frère et de sa sœur qui accaparait, sans le savoir, l'attention qu'il entendait de son paternel.

C'était aussi une chose qu'il devrait parler avec Fugaku, surtout par rapport au comportement de son fils cadet. De toute façon, il devait pouvoir discuter avec le chef du clan Uchiwa immédiatement après cette mission. Après tout, Kakashi avait pris rendez-vous avec le père de son élève pour pouvoir parler des avancés de son fils cadet et de ses réactions. Pour le moment, il restait quand même à attendre que le trio finisse le travail donné.

**Avec l'équipe huit**

Hinata soupira, ce matin, la journée avait bien débuté surtout avec les problèmes reliés à son absence à un rendez-vous. L'héritière travaillait maintenant avec ses coéquipiers pour une mission simple, mais longue. Nettoyer l'académie au grand complet profitant de la sortie des élèves. Ils étaient deux équipes genins, l'équipe de son cousin, Neji, et son équipe. Le travail avançait bien malgré l'irresponsabilité de Kiba. Elle sentait les regards de son cousin sur son dos, la surveillant, elle, l'héritière.

Malgré qu'elle avait été retrouvée hier, son père avait demandé à son cousin de la surveiller pour son bien disait-il. Hinata n'avait aucun doute sur ce point, après tout, elle était encore déstabilisée mentalement et émotionnellement parlant. Elle pouvait parfaitement garder son calme, mais elle savait qu'un mauvais agissement de ses coéquipiers pouvait la rendre instable et peut-être même la faire pleurer comme hier soir. Le blond avait été dur avec ses propos, mais c'était l'unique façon pour faire comprendre à l'héritière qu'elle était une personne elle aussi.

Kurenai soupira tranquillement, elle venait encore de remettre Kiba au travail. Au moins, son équipe devait travailler avec celle de Gai. Malgré les habitudes de ce jounin si particulier, la maitresse des illusions était soulagée. Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, pouvait garder celle-ci à l'œil et intervenir si jamais elle réagissait mal. Ce n'était pas que Kurenai n'avait pas confiance en son élève, mais elle savait particulièrement qu'il était facile de rendre une personne instable en colère.

**Avec l'équipe dix**

Un soupire vint de Shikamaru, de son avis, Naruto était chanceux, il avait jour de congé. Lui, le paresseux de service, était pris pour faire sa part. L'équipe dix aidait présentement la vétérinaire, Hana Inuzuka. Il devait nettoyer les chiens, chacun leur tour. Ino, elle, s'occupait de les rendre beau et de la nourriture. Chôji s'occupait de nettoyer la cage. C'était une simple petite mission, ils la finiraient bientôt. Ça ne voulait pas dire que le Nara la trouvait amusante, en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Il n'était pas doué avec les animaux, malheureusement.

Chôji était calme, trop calme, enfin, de l'avis à Asuma. Il n'avait mangé aucune croustille. Même si la consommation de croustille de Chôji avait considérablement baissé, l'Akimichi en mangeait quand même pendant les missions. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, le genin inquiétait de plus en plus son sensei avait ses agissements. Contrairement à Shikamaru qui s'était donné corps et âme pendant que Naruto risquait sa vie sur une mission de rang C à la base, Chôji, lui, avait cessé de manger ses croustilles si adorés. Pour Ino, la jeune fille avait su motiver les deux autres malgré sa propre inquiétude.

La jeune blonde soupira de nouveau, les chiens étaient mignons, mais elle préférait les chats. Ino avait dû mal à prendre que Naruto était en congé, elle savait particulièrement que ses coéquipiers devaient savoir qu'il allait bien s'ils l'avaient vu à son arrivé à Konoha. Pour eux, le blond allait bien seulement quand il reprenait les missions et les entrainements ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour aujourd'hui. La Yamanaka avait hâte, dans un certain sens, aux examens chuunin, Naruto serait dans leur équipe et l'équipe dix serait enfin complète. Depuis un moment, ça n'était plus arrivé.

**Avec Kakashi**

Ses élèves venaient de finir leur travail, il faut dire que ça avait pris énormément de temps. Maintenant, la ruelle où habitait Naruto était propre et même enviable. La pluie avait nettoyé au lieu de simplement étendre comme d'habitude. Son équipe et lui était maintenant en route vers la tour du Hokage pour faire leur rapport, enfin. Ses trois élèves étaient trempés de la tête jusqu'au pied. La pluie continuait à tomber presque comme si elle prévoyait devenir orage bientôt.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour, ses élèves eurent droits de l'attendre. Le concierge de l'établissement ne trouvait pas réellement drôle le fait que des genins trempés devaient se promener à l'intérieur du bâtiment administratif. Faire son rapport ne lui prit qu'une minute, le Sandaime déjà occupé avec sa paperasse ordinaire. Kakashi ne voulait vraiment pas être un de ses chuunins ou jounins qui devaient aider le Hokage. Faire des rapports était déjà ennuyants, l'argenté n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer ce qu'était la paperasse. Il en avait déjà une petite idée.

- Vous êtes libre à partir de maintenant, informa-t-il à ses élèves.

- Génial! Plus besoin de passer des heures sous la pluie, s'écria-Sakura, folle de joie.

- Un peu de silence, Sakura, il y a encore des personnes qui travaillent dans cette bâtisse, gronda-Kakashi. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es libre pour le reste de la journée qu'eux le sont.

- Désolé, sensei, j'avais oublié…

L'argenté secoua la tête avant de disparaître via le shunshin, sa discussion avec Fugaku allait être longue et ennuyante. Il arriva en moins de quelques minutes, le patriarche Uchiwa l'attendait déjà. Certains parents demandaient d'avoir les résultats des entrainements de leur enfant, Fugaku était l'un d'eux. Puisque Tetsuya n'était pas originaire de Konoha, Kakashi n'avait pas à parler avec ses parents si jamais il en avait ce qu'il doutait fort en voyant son autonomie. Pour Sakura, ses parents étaient des civiles, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient que leur fille devienne une kunoichi, alors ils avaient refusé de savoir la progression de leur fille.

- Vous êtes en retard, Kakashi-san.

- Je m'excuse Fugaku-san, la mission a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Oui, Kakashi avait la manie d'arriver en retard, mais certaines fois, le shinobi avait de réelle excuse, rarement, mais c'était un détail. Un simple petit détail. L'argenté savait mettre ses priorités à la bonne place même si parfois, il aimait bien faire attendre ses chers élèves ainsi que ses compatriotes jounins. Fugaku le mena dans son bureau, le ninja-copieur prit place sans discuter.

- Et? Quel est sa progression?

- Il progresse bien pour un genin même si son attitude l'empêche d'utiliser son plein potentiel.

- Toujours en train de se prendre pour le surpuissant?

- Un peu… En fait, j'ai remarqué qu'il cherche simplement à attirer votre attention, Fugaku-san.

- Attirer mon attention?

- J'ai pris le temps d'observer Sasuke ainsi que vos interactions. Sasuke ne recherche que votre attention, vous êtes tout le temps en train de parler d'Itachi-san ou de Sasha-san et de dire qu'ils sont de véritables prodiges. Sasuke, lui, attend une certaine reconnaissance de vous. Il est même devenu à penser que vous le considériez jamais comme un fils s'il n'était pas un prodige du calibre de son frère et de sa sœur. C'est de là que vient sa tendance narcissique.

Kakashi regarda le visage impassible de son interlocuteur. Il était bien entrainé donc il était capable de percevoir le choc bien camouflé à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Même lui, s'il n'était pas habitué de devoir lire ce genre de masque avec Itachi et Shisui, se serait laissé prendre. Fugaku avait vraiment un don avec les visages impassibles, mieux qu'Itachi qui était déjà très difficile à lire.

- Sasuke est… l'enfant de Mikoto. Sa mère n'aime pas vraiment que des enfants s'entrainent plus que les autres, elle est même mal à l'aise avec Itachi et Sasha qui n'ont presqu'aucune interaction avec elle. Seulement le strict nécessaire. Itachi est peut-être l'unique enfant à descendre vraiment d'elle, je n'ai jamais été considéré comme un prodige dans le clan, mais Mikoto, si, expliqua calmement Fugaku. C'est aussi une des raisons pourquoi elle refuse que Sasuke subisse l'entrainement que je leur donne. Elle souhaite qu'il se développe comme un enfant normal.

- Donc…

- Je dois passer plus de temps avec Itachi puisqu'il est l'héritier du clan et avec Sasha, je dois lui apprendre à maitriser les techniques Katon avec qu'elle incendie la maison… Elle a vu Sasuke pratiquer et elle a fait comme lui avec de meilleur résultat. Sasuke n'est pas au courant, mais le composé a manqué passer deux fois au feu parce que Sasha ne maitrise pas la technique Katon et qu'elle s'amuse avec.

- Je comprends, vous devriez peut-être le dire à Sasuke ou démontrer que vous êtes aussi fier de lui que les autres, si ça continue, je vais devoir le sortir des rangs shinobis. Vous savez qu'un narcissique sévère est dangereux pour ses coéquipiers et Sasuke se dirige dans cette direction. Je vous laisse avec vos pensés, Fugaku-san.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi se leva et partit, il passa devant un Sasuke médusé de voir son sensei parler avec son père. L'argenté usa du shunshin avant de disparaître. Dans la maisonnée, un bruit se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri.

- SASHA! Pratique tes techniques à l'extérieur, fit une voix féminine.

- D'accord, mère, répondit une autre.

Sasuke serra des dents avant de partir vers sa chambre, sa sœur pratiquait déjà des techniques du clan alors que lui, il devait attendre encore et encore.

**Dans un lieu inconnu, à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une grotte**

- Nous avons de la concurrence, fit une voix froide. Il n'y a pas que nous qui recherche les jinchûrikis. Zetsu a repéré une autre organisation recherchant les _sacrifices humains_.

- Que devons-nous faire, alors? Accélérer les événements ou attendre, demanda une autre.

C'était un endroit sombre, environ huit hologrammes étaient perceptibles. Leur visage était tous couvert, il n'y avait rien de perceptible sauf deux yeux jaunes… La marque d'un certain serpent anciennement adoré à l'intérieur du village des feuilles. Chacun d'eux avait une cape les couvrant de la tête jusqu'au pied.

- Que savons-nous sur cette organisation, questionna une autre.

- Que ce sont des personnes extrêmement puissantes et bien mieux organisés que l'on pourrait le croire à la première impression. Zetsu ne peut rien découvrir sur eux, c'est seulement l'information qui a filtré de Kumo et de Konoha qui nous a permis de les situer et d'analyser leur possible menace envers nous.

- Sont-ils repérables, fit la voix du début.

- Non, ils ne portent aucun signe pouvant les identifier… Tous ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils sont séparés selon leurs capacités respectives. Comme nous, les plus puissants ont une différence par rapport aux autres. Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, ouvrez les yeux et les oreilles. On ne sait jamais quand ils passeront à l'attaque. Surveillez les jinchûrikis connus!

Sur ces mots, les ombres se volatilisèrent ne laissant qu'un endroit vide… Une grotte vide de toute vie, seul le clapotis de l'eau était perceptible. Une forme commença à se former, flou, comme si elle n'existait pas. Un homme immergea de l'eau, un homme de taille moyenne.

- Les kyus seront contents, murmura-t-il.

**À Konoha, chez Naruto**

Loin de se douter de futures menaces pesantes sur lui, le blondinet dormait à poing fermé. Même s'il était au courant de ses menaces en tant que tel, le blond ne pouvait se douter de la difficulté que sera le reste de sa vie, surtout son enfance. Naruto roula sur son lit, endormi profondément dans un sommeil sans rêve… Un sommeil qui deviendra bientôt le pire de ses cauchemars.

Dans un autre endroit, loin de l'habitation de l'Uzumaki, un certain Sannin marchait en direction du pays du riz, un mauvais pressentiment le forçait à quitter Konoha plus tôt que prévu. Il espérait simplement que leurs futurs ennemis auraient le sens de la patience… Personne ne savait réellement ce qui allait se passer, personne ne se doutait de leur future vie. Jiraya regarda le ciel, la pluie tombait toujours, annonceuse de malheurs.

**À Kiri, chez Yagura**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un sentiment d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où il venait. Le jounin se leva de son lit, Mei l'avait enfin laissé tranquille et alla vers la fenêtre. Le ciel de Kiri était sombre, brumeux et humide. Trop même… La brume était opaque. La dernière fois que ça c'était passé, c'était quand la guerre civile avait commencé. Yagura s'en rappelait, il n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Il l'avait seulement aperçu pendant qu'on le forçait à s'entrainer au-delà des limites de son corps de l'époque, le sentiment s'était installé dans son estomac comme maintenant.

Il s'assit en soupirant de découragement, avec son instinct lui disant de garder l'œil ouvert, le gris savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir de sitôt… C'était pratiquement impossible malgré qu'il soit un grand dormeur.

**Dans une ville inconnue**

Une femme leva la tête soudainement, elle venait de gagner… L'angoisse la prit, elle réessaya et regagna. La femme blonde regarda son assistante avec sérieux.

- Nous partons, décréta-t-elle.

- Où?

- À Konoha!

- QUOI? Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus y remettre les pieds!

- Exacte, Shizune, mais quelque chose va se produire. Seul le sandaime peut nous informer sur ce qui va se passer. J'ai le sentiment que c'est important et quand je gagne, ça signifie souvent qu'un malheur arrive.

- D'accord.

Les deux femmes sortirent du casino et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel où elles logeaient. La blonde leva la tête, il commençait à pleuvoir. La pluie venait du pays du feu, elle en était sûre. Avec les vents présents, la pluie n'avait pas le choix de venir du pays du feu, plus précisément, de Konoha. Tsunade sentit une boule d'angoisse s'installée dans son estomac, quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de terrible. Un événement majeur qui allait chambouler leur vie tranquille.

Dans les cieux, une femme sans âge sourit. Les événements se mettaient en marche d'eux-mêmes et elle n'avait même pas eu le besoin d'intervenir. La femme regardait dans un étang qui montrait plusieurs personnes en particulier. Un certain blond qui dormait, un certain gris qui observait le ciel, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui marchait, deux femmes qui se préparaient ainsi qu'une organisation en train de se préparer…

- Parfois, j'adore ce monde… Ils sont si intéressants, murmura-t-elle.

- En es-tu vraiment sûre, Amaterasu, demanda un homme sans âge.

- Oui, Susanoo, mon frère. Kami-sama aime jouer aux dépends de ses humains. Moi, j'aime leurs réactions. Ils savent toujours quand un événement se produira.

- Je vois que tu observes le préféré de Kami-sama. Elle est toujours en train de l'observer…

- Les observer, Susanoo. Il n'y a pas que le blond qu'elle trouve intéressant, le gris de Kiri l'intéresse tout autant. C'est même pourquoi elle a légèrement influencé les événements en sa faveur, sourit la dénommée Amaterasu.

- Influencé? Que veux-tu dire, ma sœur?

- Simple, cet adolescent serait sensé être mort en ce moment… Aussi, il serait sensé d'être un peu plus vieux. Kami-sama a influencé son destin en le reliant étroitement avec cet enfant blond. La déesse du destin n'a pas apprécié ses actions, elle cherche maintenant à reprendre le fil du destin, ce fil qui est aux mains de Kami…

- Alors?

- Ce monde subira des changements, de nombreux changements parfois bon, parfois mauvais. C'est pourquoi que je suis autant intéressée à ces personnes bien que deux personnes en particulier m'intéressent davantage.

- Les deux prodiges de ce clan qui peut nous invoquer, devina l'homme.

- Oui… Ils ont, tous les deux, un destin indéchiffrable puisque leur vie sera étroitement reliée aux jinchûrikis…

La jeune femme eut un sourire, les images changèrent démontrant une enfant de sept ans et un adolescent de 17 ans, près de 18 ans.

_Le destin se met en marche, mais qu'est-ce donc cet événement qui bousculera la vie de tous ces shinobis? Que se passera-t-il? Qu'est-ce que les dieux manigancent en changeant la destinée de ces personnes? Le fil rouge du destin se tisse, plus écarlate que jamais. Restera-t-il de cette couleur ou baignera-t-il dans le sang d'innocent?_

* * *

_**Mots possiblement inconnus :**_

_**Gogyô ~**__ Les cinq éléments_

_**Kasai**__ ~ Feu_

_**Mizu~ **__Eau_

_**Kaze ~**__ Vent_

_**Chikyû ~**__ Terre_

_**Raitoningu ~ **__Foudre_

_**Kyu ~ **__Neuf_

* * *

_Et voilà mon chapitre, à l'heure pour mon pays, mais aucune idée pour le vôtre. Je me doute qu'il reste des fautes, j'ai corrigé le mieux possible, mais je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite là-dessus. _

_**Prochaine publication : **__29 ou 30 janvier 2013_

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	12. Chapitre Onze : Les examens chuunins

_**Information : **__J'ai dû remettre la date puisque j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs. Mon écran devenait noir inopinément et je perdais ainsi mon travail. Mais le voilà finalement, le prochain chapitre._

* * *

_**KynnVyr : **__Merci pour les phrases incohérentes, je vais les corriger dès que possible. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton chapitre préféré, ce n'était pas le miens non plus. J'espère que lui te sera plus intéressant, il y a plus de Yagura. _

_**Kyu-chan : **__Héhé, tu le sauras dès qu'elle prenne plus de place dans l'histoire. Pour le vraiment, ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage principal… Juste un personnage qui s'est rajouté dans ma fic par une idée qui en engendre d'autre… Attend un peu avant de la juger._

_**Aya31 : **__Voilà ton prochain chapitre… Enfin. J'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras autant. Pour les discours, c'est juste la personnalité que j'ai créé à Naruto. Il aime faire un peu la morale. _

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Fallait qu'elles viennent, ces révélations. Certes, je les ai mis dans le même chapitre, mais c'était mieux de cette façon. Chôji n'a pas de problème, il est juste inquiet et un peu timide. Il n'aime pas parler de ces sentiments. _

_**Mini-Yuya : **__Tu vas le savoir dans les prochains chapitres, pas celui là. Et j'espère que tu aimes ma fic, sinon je ne fais pas du bon travail…_

_**Dj : **__Et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment Sasuke, je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais bon. Il va s'en sortir. Il faut quand même que je le fasse souffrir un peu. _

_**Imthebest : **__Bah, tu as le droit de l'aimer ou non. Personnellement, je ne suis pas forte sur Sasuke, mais c'est un détail. C'est un peu pour ça que je le fais souffrir maintenant… _

_**Pour tous : **__Merci de vos commentaires, ils m'ont énormément aidé!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Information **__: Il se peut que quelques personnages soit hors-caractère dans ce chapitre. _

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Onze : Examen chuunin**

C'était une journée normale à Konoha, calme et chaude. Le vent doux balayait les arbres verdoyants. Les enfants étaient tranquillement assis à l'académie en train d'écouter leur professeur. D'autres s'entrainaient dans les terrains d'entrainements réservés à leur équipe. Par contre, aux portes du village, une foule bruyante attendait portant fièrement le bandeau du village caché des feuilles. Parmi eux, on retrouvait des genins fraichement promus dont l'un qui se distinguait, son bandeau cachant ses yeux. Ils attendaient le discours du Sandaime venu leur souhaiter bonne chance. Ce regroupement n'était pas normal, les shinobis étaient tous de grades genins. Tous sans exceptions, il y avait des jounins attendant avec impatience ou appréhension, ceux-là étaient à l'écart.

C'était bientôt les examens chuunins, ce regroupement partait vers Kiri, le village de la brume sanguinolente. Un vieillard s'approcha, attirant l'attention des genins et représentants de Konoha. Malgré son âge avancé, il se tenait le dos droit, un sourire rempli de fierté. Sa simple présence était accueillie par un silence respectueux, le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi était un homme respectable et un vieillard sage.

- Je vous souhaite à tous, bonne chance. Vous êtes rendus à une étape importante de votre parcours en tant que Shinobi. Vous avez la chance de devenir Chuunin et de rendre fière votre pays. De nous rendre fières, nous, citoyens de Konoha no sâto. Que vous échouez ou que vous réussissez, soyez contents de vous. Soyez fière de vos efforts, devenir Chuunin est une étape importante pour plusieurs d'entre vous. Prenez l'expérience que vous apporte cet examen et portez fièrement vos bandeaux, symbole de votre appartenance à notre village. Partez la tête haute, revenez la tête haute, conclut-Sarutobi.

Des exclamations retentirent, la foule approuvait bruyamment leur chef de village. Après quelques petites vérifications, le regroupement prit le chemin de Kiri, saluant leurs amis et leur souhaitant bonne chance. Au milieu de ce rassemblement, treize personnes se tenaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux d'être présents, ils étaient, après tout, les premiers genins fraichement sortis de l'académie à participer à cette examen. L'équipe sept, l'équipe huit et l'équipe dix. Sasuke, Sakura, Tetsuya, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Ino, Naruto et Shikamaru. Une équipe d'attaque, de suivie et de capture.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'arrière en compagnie de leur sensei respectif. Certains se parlaient entre eux, d'autres analysaient l'environ et les derniers étaient plongés dans leur pensé. C'était calme, tous savaient qu'il fallait être silencieux à l'extérieur du village pour éviter de se faire attaquer. Certains groupes se dispersèrent pour éviter qu'un tel regroupement soit la cible de shinobi, disons, suicidaire. Ça ne prit qu'une heure avant que les équipes se retrouvent avec leur propre génération. Il ne resta donc bientôt que les équipes recrues dans le chemin principal vers Kiri.

- Comment se passent les examens, demanda finalement Sakura aux senseis.

- Cela dépend du pays qui les héberge, soupira-Kakashi. Mais l'examen est souvent séparé en trois épreuves, chaque épreuve corresponde aux qualités demandées aux shinobis de rang Chuunin. Il est possible qu'un shinobi grade de niveau chuunin grâce à son intelligence, mais que, physiquement parlant, il soit encore à un niveau genin.

- Entre nous, combien ont la capacité de graduer, questionna intelligemment Tetsuya.

- Peut-être cinq, voire même six, calcula-Shisui. Cela va dépendre s'ils se rendent à la dernière épreuve.

- Qui, fit-Sasuke, moins narcissique qu'à son habitude.

- Nous préférons ne pas nommer de nom pour éviter que ça vous monte à la tête, coupa-Kurenai.

Et le silence se fit à nouveau, les genins baissèrent la tête, déçus du choix des jounins. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Tellement en silence qu'ils entendaient voler une simple petite mouche à des milliers de kilomètres. Les dix genins ne savaient pas comment débuter la conversation. Ils étaient tous un peu nerveux des examens chuunins. Étant les plus jeunes et les moins expérimentés, ils savaient qu'ils allaient être pris pour cible. Les véritables signes de nervosité venaient de Sakura, jeune fille qui venait tout juste de commencer à prendre sa formation au sérieux, elle savait aussi qu'elle était loin derrière ses compagnons d'armes déjà très avancé sur le plan physique. Même Shikamaru, le paresseux de service l'était plus qu'elle.

L'arrivée à Kiri se produisit trois jours plus tard, ils étaient dans les premières équipes. Naruto leva la tête en sentant les habitants, il avait l'impression de se sentir oppressé, pris dans les rues de son enfance. La douleur, la souffrance, la mort régnait dans les ruelles de Kiri. Même l'odeur immonde de corps morts étaient omniprésente, signe inéluctable des dommages que la guerre civile a provoqué. C'était un chuunin qui les menait à un hôtel en état. Un chuunin dans l'adolescence qui portait déjà du sang sur ses mains. Le blond analysa l'environnement dans lequel il vivrait à la fin des examens chuunins. C'était comme s'il était de retour dans son enfance, lorsque la fuite signifiait la survie, rien de plus, rien de moins. Lorsque le vol était son unique moyen pour manger, lorsque les poubelles étaient sa maison.

- C'est insoutenable, murmura-Ino à coté de lui. Leurs visages sont empreints de douleur, de mort et de lassitude.

- L'atmosphère encore plus, répondit-Naruto. La mort se ressent partout, dans le moindre coin. Je peux dire avec précision où il y a eu des morts. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

- C'est les répercussions de la guerre, informa-Shisui à ses deux élèves. Un pays ne se remettra jamais complètement d'une guerre civile ou d'une guerre entre village, c'est la triste vérité. Même Konoha a eu de la difficulté à se relever après la troisième Grande guerre shinobi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas nous qui avons eu le plus de dommage.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, ils étaient arrivés. L'hôtel semblait respectable, enfin, pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée pour les autres. Il ne pouvait que sentir leur réaction. Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment, il était légèrement délabré selon les autres. Le blond eut un mince sourire, au moins, lui, il ne voyait rien, qu'un noir continuel. Ils étaient séparés en équipe. L'équipe dix était au dernier étage, en face d'une équipe de Suna. L'équipe sept était au troisième étage, en face d'une équipe de Kumo et l'équipe huit était au deuxième, la porte devant une équipe de leur propre village. Les plus chanceux de l'avis des sept autres genins.

- Les examens chuunins débutent dans une semaine précisément, je vous conseille de visiter Kiri pendant ce temps, les informa-Asuma. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver comme épreuve, avoir des informations et même une carte du village vous serait profitable.

- Une visite en équipe, proposa-Chôji.

- Ce serait la plus sécuritaire, en effet, fit-Shikamaru. Mais en une semaine, nous ne pourrons pas se situer complètement dans la ville. Peut-être devrions-nous se séparer et visiter par nous-mêmes?

- Tenter de se rapprocher à des genins, rajouta-Naruto. Puisqu'ils seront de possibles adversaires, nous pourrons découvrir ce que nous pouvons dès maintenant. Je ne crois pas qu'ils seront sur leur garde jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas une réunion stratégique, fit remarque Shisui avec une goute de sueur derrière la tête.

- C'en est une, répliquèrent violemment ses élèves.

Sur ces mots, les quatre genins se regroupèrent devant les regards consternés de leurs senseis. Asuma soupira de découragement, il semblait que son équipe était un peu trop prête et peut-être un petit peu trop sécuritaire pour ce genre d'examen. Il n'avait jamais vu d'équipe faire des plans avant même de savoir ce que serait les épreuves, pourtant, devant lui, c'est ce qu'il voyait. Ino rajoutait des idées, Naruto et Shikamaru améliorait leur stratégie, Chôji proposait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Bientôt, le quatuor sortit de leur chambre et descendirent en bas. Les deux autres équipes les attendaient déjà.

- Voulez-vous visiter avec nous, demanda-Sakura.

- Nous avions prévu de nous séparer pour visiter Kiri, alors on peut y aller en petite équipe, offrit-Ino.

- Alors nous sommes un groupe, déclara-Hinata faisant sourire ses deux comparses féminines.

Elles quittèrent laissant la bande de garçon ensemble. Naruto eut un petit sourire.

_«Hé, Yagura… Ça te tente de me faire visiter Kiri» _demanda-t-il hypocritement mentalement.

_«Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne sauf devoir t'endurer» _répliqua le concerné avec le même ton de voix.

_«Un petit blondinet ressemblant à un petit ange»_ répondit le porteur du Kyuubi.

_«Préfère dormir…»_

_«Alors je serai ton petit diable personnel!»_

- Naruto, ohé, t'es avec nous, s'alarma-Tetsuya.

- Ah, oui, je pensais à un possible guide, sourit le concerné.

- Qui, questionna-Sasuke.

_«Tu gagnes»_ entendit-il au même moment.

- Il arrive, répondit calmement l'Uzumaki.

Les six garçons secouèrent la tête dans le découragement. Naruto sortit à l'extérieur les laissant s'organiser seul. De toute façon, il était le seul à qui la visite avait réellement d'importance. Malgré ses sens de perceptions, le blond ne pouvait nommer les endroits les plus importants de Kiri, ce village était trop vaste et séparé par des îles pour comprendre réellement où était situé ce qu'il aurait de besoin dans un futur rapproché. Il sentit les autres sortir et se séparer dans des directions bien précises. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes avant que son guide personnel décide d'arriver sur les lieux où il se trouvait.

- Endormi, demanda-t-il le plus innocemment qu'il put.

- Tu veux réellement une réponse, répliqua son ainé, irrité.

- Non.

- Alors ne pose pas de question.

Naruto sourit, il semblait que Yagura n'était pas de bonne humeur, il le rejoignit en sautant.

- De mauvaises humeurs?

- Naruto, je peux te laisser ici sans problème alors s'il-te-plait, tait-toi, répliqua-Yagura avec l'envie de l'assommer. Suis-moi si tu veux visiter.

Le gris sauta, Naruto le suivit en secouant la tête dans le découragement. La visite prit une bonne heure, ils étaient maintenant dans une ruelle, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel du blond lorsqu'ils croisèrent Hinata, Ino et Sakura. Les filles riaient ensemble malgré l'atmosphère lourde de Kiri. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de parler qu'il se fit assommer par sa coéquipière.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé visiter, toi, dit-Ino, sévère.

- J'ai visité avec l'aide de mon guide personnel. Par contre, je me demande, Ino, est-ce parce que tu as magasiné beaucoup plus que tu as visité pour que tu m'attaques de cette façon, répliqua-Naruto avec un mince sourire.

Ino rougit d'embarras même si le blond ne pouvait pas la voir. Naruto avait misé juste. Elle venait de se faire prendre à faire du magasinage au lieu de visiter comme les autres faisaient. La jeune Yamanaka remarqua finalement la personne à coté de Naruto, un shinobi de Kiri. Elle le reconnaissait, celui qui avait été soigné à Konoha. Elle savait que le gris avait un lien un peu plus fort qu'elle avec Naruto. La façon dont les deux s'entendaient, ça se voyait un peu trop.

Sakura sourit en reconnaissant Yagura, le jounin qui les avait aidés sur le pont. Celui-ci leva la tête, regardant un oiseau messager. Il siffla, l'oiseau vint se poser, il y avait un sceau. Le gris plissa des yeux avant de lire, il grinça des dents et se tourna vers la tour du Kage.

- Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ici, murmura-t-il.

_«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» _demanda le porteur du Kyuubi.

_«Je suis convoqué à la salle du conseil, encore.»_ répondit-il.

_«Quand?»_

_«Dans deux heures, mais je n'irai pas. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus de temps libre, qu'ils se décident! J'en ai assez de les écouter. Ils disent toujours la même chose et ils veulent toujours la même chose!»_

_«Te faire devenir Kage»_ devina le blond.

_«Oui, ils m'énervent. Bon, j'y vais. Je vais aller me trouver un coin tranquille où je ne pourrais pas être retrouvé pendant, au moins, deux jours… Surtout que Mei m'a interdit de mission jusqu'à la fin des examens chuunins.»_

Sur cette dernière pensée, Yagura disparut via le shunshin. Naruto eut un mince sourire en allant vers l'hôtel, finalement, les examens allaient être un peu plus amusants que prévus. Le blond savait particulièrement que le gris détestait être dérangé quand il sommeillait et lui, c'est ce qu'il pouvait à toutes les secondes sans même le vouloir. Il entra dans l'hôtel qui serait le sien jusqu'à nouvel ordre et se dirigea vers la chambre commune de l'équipe dix. C'était une simple chambre avec deux lits, les senseis avaient une chambre à part, mais eux, ils étaient pris ensemble.

Naruto se coucha sur un lit, souriant à lui-même, il ferma les yeux, déjà prêt pour les examens chuunins qui débuteraient dans une semaine le temps que la totalité des équipes participantes arrivent finalement sur les lieux. Ça ne lui prit qu'une minute avant de s'endormir, se laissant glisser tranquillement dans un sommeil sans rêve, mais bienfaiteur.

**Trois jours plus tard**

Naruto était confortablement installé sur un toit, analysant son environnement, il manquait quatre jours avant que les examens débutent. Il avait appris que des équipes d'Iwa participait aussi, il était devenu blême selon l'avis commune de ses coéquipiers. Il avait presque fait une crise d'hyperventilation. Il n'était pas remis de son séjour à Iwa, loin de là. Ça avait pris tous les moyens de persuasion de Shisui et d'Asuma pour le calmer légèrement. C'était instantané, dès qu'on parlait de shinobis d'Iwa près de lui, Naruto devenait instable.

Il sentit une présence rassurante à coté de lui, celle de Yagura.

_«Tu ne fuis plus tes réunions?»_

_«J'ai, disons, laissé entendre à quel point j'étais prêt à aller pour avoir la paix cinq minutes» _répondit la voix mentale de son comparse. _«Il y a des êtres comme nous qui sont arrivés à Kiri, hier. Les conseillers ont pratiquement fait une crise de cœur en apprenant ce détail.»_

_«J'ai finalement réussi à les sentir. Leur chakra est plus démoniaque qu'un shinobi ordinaire. Présentement, nous sommes cinq de présents. Un de Suna, ça j'en suis sûr puisqu'il est devant ma porte et il fait incroyablement peur. L'autre est arrivé à Kiri hier, je ne sais pas de quels pays qu'elle vient, mais je sais qu'elle est une fille. Le dernier habite à Kiri, j'imagine être celui que tu m'as parlé. Ensuite, il y a nous-deux.»_

_«En parlant d'Utakata, il veut te rencontrer absolument. Ça fait trois jours qu'il m'énerve à propos de ça, il n'arrive pas à croire que je ne te l'ai pas encore présenté.»_

Naruto sourit avant de partir à rire, un rire libérateur. Être à coté de Yagura le libérait de sa peur des shinobis d'Iwa. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si affecté en sachant qu'il y en avait qui participaient à l'examen. Une signature attira son attention, elle semblait lumineuse même s'il était aveugle. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où il sentait la signature, elle semblait pure, innocente. Sous son bandeau, ses yeux se plissèrent, incapable de comprendre son raisonnement. Il sentit la main de Yagura le retenir.

_«N'y va pas, elle fait exprès pour t'attirer. C'est l'une des ruses les plus développés contre nous, capteurs. Nous devenons littéralement assommé par sa signature, nous ne voulons rien de plus que l'avoir près de nous. De toute façon, c'est une jeune fille d'Iwa, ça m'étonnerait que tu voudrais te montrer devant son sensei.»_

Naruto blêmit et se raccrocha au porteur du Sanbi, il se mit à trembler légèrement alors que sa rationalité le quittait. Il avait été attiré par une kunoichi d'Iwa. Le gris lui frotta le dos essayant de le calmer. Le blond se força à respirer se disant qu'elle n'était pas là, qu'elle n'était pas à coté de lui. Pourtant, une partie de son cerveau suivait la signature, ses déplacements. Il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête malgré qu'elle fût une pure étrangère venant du pays l'ayant _légèrement_ traumatisé. Une fois calmé, il relâcha son compagnon, un peu plus rassuré.

_«Je ne me comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis autant dès que j'entends le mot Iwa?»_

_«C'est une séquelle de ton emprisonnement. Tout simplement.»_

_«Et pourquoi tu ne réagis pas autant?»_

_«Je suis habitué d'être torturé. Je développe plutôt des phobies que ce genre de chose. Des phobies que je me passerai bien surtout la bélénophobie… Et de plus, je vois. Ton corps a subi sans voir quoi que ce soit. Moi, j'ai vu, les effets sont moins violents dans ce cas puisque mon cerveau enregistre plus les informations visuelles que simplement auditives. Je peux te garantir que je ne serai pas capable d'approcher nos tortureurs, mais que toi, sans problème et ce, sans le savoir réellement.»_

_«Ah. Comment vont être les examens chuunins alors?»_

_«J'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai jamais participé à ce genre d'examen. Bon, il faut que j'y aille avant que Mei détruise ma maison au complet pour me trouver.»_

_«Bonne chance»_

Sur ces mots, son compagnon se leva et quitta le toit. Naruto baissa la tête vers le sol, les passants ne les avaient pas encore vus. Il se leva à son tour et sauta. Il atterrit dans la rue avant de partir vers son hôtel. En marchand, il entendit rire des filles et des gars. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en foutait un peu. Il continua sa route, évitant les passants facilement.

- Où étais-tu, Naruto, demanda la voix à Shikamaru.

- En train d'analyser le terrain, sourit-il. Et tenter de récolter un peu d'information sur les examens.

- Tenter?

- Ça n'a pas fonctionné, fit-il avec une moue enfantine faisant sourire son coéquipier.

Le blond entra dans l'hôtel, retenant son léger rire. Être avec ses amis faisait du bien surtout lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire un examen important pour son avenir en tant que shinobi. Naruto savait que l'examen déciderait une partie de son avenir ainsi que son revenu économique pour les prochaines années. Vivant seul et devoir voyager régulièrement de Kiri à Konoha, il devrait trouver un moyen pour économiser un peu d'argent pour Ayame, pour qu'elle s'occupe de son appartement pendant ses absences. Malgré les revenues qu'on lui donnait, l'Uzumaki était encore considéré dans la population pauvre.

Il monta sur les étages rapidement, il avait vite appris où se situait les escaliers pour se rendre sur le toit. Naruto était un peu paresseux, évitant d'utiliser son chakra pour monter, il utilisait les marches. C'était sa façon à lui de relaxer, rester son esprit occuper en toutes circonstances. Il s'installa confortablement sur le toit, quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait le jinchûriki de Suna. Ses coéquipiers étaient sous le choc quand ils avaient appris que le blond revenait sain et sauf de l'endroit où était leur coéquipier.

_- Comment, avait dit la kunoichi de Suna. Comment fais-tu pour revenir sans aucune blessure de l'endroit où est Gaara._

_- Simple, avait-il répondu. Je le laisse tranquille, il me laisse tranquille. Après tout, il est facile de reconnaître quelqu'un qui a vécu ce qu'on a vécu. Cessez d'avoir peur de lui et traitez-le donc en humain pour une fois, avait-il rajouté._

La discussion s'était clos aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Depuis, Naruto et le dénommé Gaara passait leur temps seuls, sur le toit. Le premier parce qu'il devait absolument faire quelques choses pour passer le temps et le dernier, parce qu'il était insomniaque. Le blond ferma les yeux sous son bandeau, ressentant le village de la brume dans son ensemble. Il pouvait facilement repérer qui était les plus forts shinobis et qui était les plus faibles sans problème. Le jeune Uzumaki avait aussi repéré Zabuza, finalement de retour au village avec son acolyte.

Il sentit la brise marine sur son visage, le temps allait être long avant que les examens débutent réellement, il le savait, il le sentait. Il passa le reste de la journée, seul avec le genin de Suna, à ressentir Kiri comme il le pouvait. Ses coéquipiers s'amusaient à prendre des souvenirs, souvenirs qui lui servaient à rien, étant aveugle. La plupart de ses journées, il les passait avec Yagura, s'amusant à ses dépends, riant et se reposant enfin.

Lorsqu'il descendit, la lune était déjà bien haute. Il était temps de se coucher, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais il savait que c'était le temps de se coucher.

**Avec Yagura**

Il regardait la lune de sa position, il était fatigué de devoir toujours parler avec le conseil qui l'achalandait depuis un moment. La présence du blond agissait comme un calmant sur son esprit fatigué. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était comme si on lui enlevait un poids sur les épaules. Il ne pouvait plus faire de mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Mei le surprotégeait trop. Yagura se battait à chaque fois, il voulait simplement quitter un peu Kiri pour se reposer, mais sa Kage était impartiale, il restait à Kiri malgré lui. Elle avait même réussi à installer un sceau sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de quitter les limites du pays de l'eau.

Il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'il tente de l'enlever, les chocs électriques l'empêchaient de se concentrer suffisamment pour détruite le sceau sur son poignet. Mei était fière de la création de son maitre du Fûinjutsu. Il se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui mettre. Il venait de revenir d'un petit tour à l'extérieur de Kiri sans demander, étant privé de missions, le gris avait trouvé un autre moyen pour sortir du village sans être vu. Malheureusement, Mei avait découvert son manège. Non seulement l'avait-elle cloîtré à Kiri jusqu'à la fin des examens chuunins, elle souhaitait en plus qu'il passe un test pour vérifier ses capacités. Elle le surprotégeait trop.

Il sentit l'arrivé d'une personne qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et soupira de découragement.

- Que veux-tu Utakata, demanda-t-il allant droit au but.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir un de mes amis, répliqua le jeune homme efféminé.

Il avait des cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Il portait continuellement un Yukata bleu, très efféminé, il était le jinchûriki du Rokubi. Yagura tourna un regard ver son compatriote, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quand tu viens me voir, c'est pour avoir quelque chose, alors parle!

- Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point, mais c'est un détail. Je peux savoir qui est l'enfant avec qui tu passes ton temps, demanda-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

- Le jinchûriki du Kyuubi, répondit-il en observant le ciel.

- Celui que tu ne veux pas me présenter parce que tu préfères le garder pour toi tout seul, sourit sadiquement le concerné.

- Continu d'inventer, soupira-Yagura de plus en plus blasé.

Le nommé sourit, la réaction de Yagura était toujours aussi amusante.

- Tu me diras ça demain, fit-il en quittant.

Yagura le regarda quitter avec l'envie soudaine de l'éliminer proprement. Il se jugula avec peine et s'étendit, fermant les yeux pour dormir.

Ce fut les pensés de Naruto qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit faiblement les paupières, le soleil l'éblouit. Il les referma aussi rapidement qu'il les avait ouvert. Il se releva, il était sur le toit de sa maison et rouvrit ses paupières. Il plissa les yeux pour éviter qu'une partie de la lumière entre à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. C'était le matin, peut-être 8h selon l'humidité. Le jinchûriki se leva tranquillement. Plus que deux jours avant le début des examens chuunins et aussi, plus qu'un mois et quelques jours avant de pouvoir recommencer les missions. Vraiment, c'était atroce de devoir rester dans un village à rien faire.

Il commençait réellement à vouloir assommer sa Kage qui le surprotégeait trop, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un gamin de cinq ans sans défense! C'est vrai, il avait 16 ans, il avait tué bien plus qu'un homme de soixante ans, ça c'était certain. Son passé était taché de sang, du sang indélébile qui le suivrait le restant de sa misérable vie. Alors pourquoi le protégeait-elle autant? Yagura n'en avait aucune idée, il espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait pas continuer d'en faire autant pour si peu. Il avait été capturé? Puis? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, pas encore. Il n'était pas un enfant, il n'était pas un paysan, il était un shinobi expérimenté!

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton environnement, Yagura, fit une voix.

- Et pourquoi, Mangetsu? Aucun shinobi n'oserait m'attaquer à Kiri, sur mon terrain de prédiction, répliqua le jinchûriki.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être dans ses pensés, surtout dans les examens chuunins.

- J'habite sur une île éloigné de l'île principale où il n'y a aucune chance qu'un genin participant vienne sur cette île pour l'examen. À part quelques personnes et les habitants, peu viennent ici bien que Mei a décidé récemment de faire de ma maison son coin repos.

Mangetsu retint un rire en voyant la mine exaspéré de son compagnon d'arme.

- Ce n'est pas si pire, dit toi que ça pourrait être les conseillers pour t'achalander sur le poste que tu ne veux pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous, sourit-il.

- Vu sous cet angle, murmura le gris.

- Tu n'y avais pas pensé?

- En fait, si, mais j'avais des plans dans ce cas.

- Plans?

- De suicide, de massacre, d'assassinat, énuméra tranquillement Yagura devant le regard horrifié de Mangetsu.

- …

- Quoi?

- Tu sais que Mei me demande un résumé de ce que tu fais par jour, questionna-t-il avec une goute de sueur.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait m'arrêter si je les mettais en action. Seulement libérer Sanbi et je suis mort, répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

- Mais elle peut t'enfermer et faire en sorte que tu n'as plus de lien avec lui, répliqua l'épéiste.

- Je deviendrai fou avant. Sanbi est une part de mon être, ce serait l'enfer d'être coupé de lui. Après tout, à une époque, il a été mon seul lien avec la vie.

Yagura était sérieux, très même. La puissance de ce sentiment manqua de faire chanceler son coéquipier. Mangetsu baissa finalement les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son compatriote. Il n'avait jamais vu le porteur du Sanbi dans cet état-là. Il n'avait jamais réussi à pénétrer l'angoisse qui habitait l'esprit de l'adolescent, c'était un sentiment impossible à comprendre pour lui, il ne pouvait comprendre le gris. C'était même pour ça qu'il savait pourquoi Yagura recherchait la compagnie de l'enfant blond de Konoha, il le comprenait, il connaissait la réalité d'un jinchûriki ayant perdu le don le plus précieux que la vie leur octroyait, celui de la vue.

- Je n'en doute pas, soupira-t-il finalement. Tu viens? Une réunion des jounins va débuter dans quelques minutes. J'étais chargé de t'informer.

Le gris secoua la tête avant de se lever, il regarda le paysage une dernière fois avant de disparaitre via le shunshin.

**Avec Naruto**

L'aura tournait près de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer clairement. Son esprit était toujours attiré par sa luminosité. En moins de quinze minutes, Shisui et Shikamaru l'avait rappelé à l'ordre au moins une cinquantaine de fois. Shikamaru tentait de découvrir ce qui clochait, mais il n'écoutait jamais, c'était trop compliqué. Se concentrer sur une chose alors que cette source lumineuse l'attirait de plus en plus était un supplice rare. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était aussi la raison pourquoi il désobéissait à Yagura. Il était en train de marcher dans la direction de l'aura, voulant savoir de qui elle venait.

Une voix l'arrêta nette, une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Celle de Buichi. Il retourna immédiatement sur ses pas, la peur au ventre. Il savait qu'Iwa participait, mais de là à envoyer l'homme qui l'avait capturé, Naruto n'aurait jamais cru cela possible malgré son manque de chance flagrant dans la vie. Il sauta sur le toit, partant à une vitesse shinobi. Il voulait quitter la zone le plus rapidement possible et trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait juguler la panique qu'il ressentait au fond de son être. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sentiment de ce genre, même le touché ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet.

Il s'arrêta dans une zone boisée, un endroit calme et vide de vie. Il se rapprocha de l'eau, il était donc à la limite de l'île principale. Il s'assit, s'adossant à un arbre et se força à respirer pour libérer le stress qu'il sentait au fond de lui. Plus que quelques jours avant le début des examens chuunins. Il ferma les yeux sous son bandeau, tentant de s'apaiser. La panique se recula restant toujours dans un coin de son esprit, prête à ressurgir dès qu'elle le peut. Vraiment, Naruto devrait aller faire une évaluation mentale bientôt avant qu'il devienne fou avec tous les traumatismes qu'il avait ramenés.

Le blond coupa ses sens, il ne restait qu'une mince zone autour de lui. Il sentirait quelqu'un entrer dans la zone, mais il ne pourrait plus sentir la signature qui l'attirait autant. Le silence le berça tranquillement. Il resta seul, ne voulant aucune compagnie, préférant vivre seul son problème. Il n'était pas solitaire, Naruto avait toujours recherché la compagnie sauf lorsqu'il avait des problèmes. Il n'était pas capable d'inquiéter ses amis et même son grand-père d'adoption, ce n'était pas sa nature à lui. Il était prêt à aider, mais il ne voulait pas être aidé, il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Après tout, son destin n'était-il pas d'être un _sacrifice humain?_

- Couper tes sens est une mauvaise stratégie, tu le savais, fit une voix qu'il reconnut.

- Depuis combiens de temps es-tu là, Yagura, demanda-t-il.

- Cinq minutes environ.

- Et pourquoi es-tu là?

- C'est le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre jusqu'à chez moi, sourit-il même s'il savait parfaitement que le blond ne pouvait le voir. Ça m'évite de passer par les tours de gardes et ça me permet quelques minutes de tranquillité.

- Tu habites sur une île adjacente, s'étonna-Naruto.

- La majorité de la population habite sur des îles adjacentes, ici, c'est le marché principal. Nos habitations sont sur les îles. Personnellement, j'habite sur l'île la moins peuplée pour avoir le plus de calme.

Naruto se tourna vers où il savait être son homologue. Il libéra ses sens, l'afflux soudain d'information manqua de le faire chanceler malgré lui, même s'il était assis. Il sentit la main de Yagura le retenir.

- J'imagine que tu t'es coupé les sens pour éviter d'être affecté par l'aura de cette kunoichi, fit-il.

- Un peu, j'ai beaucoup de peine à me concentrer à cause de cette signature, elle tourne autour de moi.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué. C'est pour ça que je te dis de la laisser faire. Elle cherche à t'attirer sûrement sur l'ordre du Tsuchikage. Après tout, s'ils mettent la main sur toi ou moi, l'autre suivra de force. C'est un fait parce qu'être séparé pendant trop de temps peut nous rendre fou.

- Je m'en doute un peu, c'est comme si une part de nous était arraché.

- Les effets du sceau, répondit-Yagura en s'assoyant à coté de lui.

Le blond appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son homologue. Le silence emplit la clairière, ils appréciaient tous les deux la présence de l'autre. Naruto ferma les yeux sous son bandeau couvrant ses pupilles, il aimait sentir la présence rassurante de Yagura. Il était toujours si fort, si sûr de lui, si confiant en ses capacités. L'Uzumaki était, certes, confiant, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de vaincre un jounin. Pour lui, c'était encore impossible, un chemin encore inaccessible puisque son corps n'avait pas encore atteint sa pleine maturité. Il se sentait en sécurité, avec lui, il était sûr qu'Iwa ne tenterait rien. C'était le sentiment le plus puissant au fond de son être, le sentiment de sécurité.

Yagura regarda la tête blonde, il était toujours si petit et semblait toujours aussi fragile. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son esprit qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le blond était mignon. Il se souvenait du regard azure qu'il avait vu dans la salle commune qui leur avait permis de se communiquer avec les esprits de leur Biju respectif. Ses deux yeux azures, il n'arrivait pas à les oublier surtout qu'il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Il sentit le corps de l'enfant se détendre, il soupira. Naruto venait de s'endormir… Il leva le regard vers le ciel, la température n'avait pas changé depuis ce matin, toujours la même, toujours aussi humide. La saison des tempêtes serait sûrement en avance cette année.

- Voilà donc à quoi qu'il ressemble, dit une voix.

- Que veux-tu Utakata, murmura-t-il en laissant son regard erré sur l'eau calme de la mer.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de venir te voir, s'étonna le concerné.

- Si c'est pour m'achalander, en effet.

Utakata fit la moue en boudant légèrement. Il en profita pour regarder l'enfant. Ses yeux s'élargirent en le voyant.

- T'es méchant Yagura, tu gardes une telle beauté pour toi, fit-il.

- Beauté? Utakata, tu devrais t'intéresser aux filles au lieu des garçons, s'exclama le concerné.

- Je m'intéresse aux deux, réfuta le jinchûriki du Rokubi. Mais il arrive qu'un garçon attire plus mon attention qu'une fille. J'aime être différent un peu comme toi, cependant toi, tu ne sais même pas que tu t'intéresses aux garçons surtout cet enfant.

- Tu inventes encore, soupira-Yagura.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Utakata. L'enfant commençait à remuer tranquillement. Yagura plissa des yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce que mijotait son coéquipier. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il sentait qu'il n'était plus seul avec Yagura. Il se redressa, il avait somnolé quelques minutes, seulement quelques minutes. La sensation de l'étranger ressemblait à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était proche d'un jinchûriki autre que le gris.

- Naruto, voici Utakata, le fatiguant qui n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur toi, présenta-Yagura en s'amusant du regard horrifié de son homologue.

- Je sens que je ne l'aimerai pas, murmura le blondinet faisant rire le gris.

- T'inquiète, c'est sûr que tu ne l'aimeras pas surtout s'il décide de se mettre sur ton cas.

- Sur mon cas?

- Il a la mauvaise habitude de rire aux dépends des autres ce qui lui donnent des centaines de coup par jour. Ce n'est pas rare que je manque de le noyer ou de le tuer, rit-Yagura.

- Hey, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, s'exclama le concerné.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu peux nous comprendre, répliqua-Yagura. Que tu sois là ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Merci Yagura, fit-Utakata insulté avec une goute de sueur derrière la tête.

Naruto partit à rire, un rire libérateur. Les tensions que son corps contenait s'envolèrent comme si elles n'avaient existé. Il dut se retenir à Yagura pour éviter de se tordre de rire. Pendant ce temps, Utakata boudait en essayant de trouver un moyen de mettre son plan en action, un plan qui avait pour but de réveiller Yagura sur ses sentiments. L'enfant se leva, le gris fit la même chose. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Utakata, un sourire mauvais.

- Que mijotes-tu encore, s'exclama-Yagura.

- Moi, rien… Est-ce que ça te dérange que je fasse un peu connaissance avec le petit blondinet, fit-Utakata avec un sourire innocent.

- Moi, c'est non, coupa-Naruto. Je vais inquiéter mes coéquipiers si je ne reviens pas rapidement.

- Alors, je t'amène jusqu'à eux…

Naruto plissa ses yeux sous son bandeau avant d'hocher la tête ne remarquant pas le corps raidi de Yagura. Utakata eut un sourire mauvais, légèrement mauvais en voyant son coéquipier. Son coéquipier qui se jugulait le mieux possible, mais pourtant la colère était parfaitement visible dans ses yeux, la colère et peut-être un peu de jalousie. Il mima le mot _«jaloux»_ en riant mentalement de l'état d'agitation de son coéquipier.

Le blond se mit à marcher en direction de son hôtel, Utakata le suivit. Il était sûr que Yagura allait les suivre, c'est là que son plan se mettrait en action. Un simple plan, si simple qu'il en était risible. Comme prévu, le gris se mit à les suivre en faisant exprès de ne pas être perçu par le blond. Il était un capteur lui aussi, il était capable de sortir de la zone et de rester invisible pour quelqu'un comme lui. Le jinchûriki de Rokubi sourit fièrement, il savait réellement ce qui se passait.

Ils étaient près de l'hôtel, c'était le temps d'agir. Utakata plaqua l'enfant avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les celles du blond. Naruto se raidit sous le choc pur. Il ne se débattit pas, complètement étonné par la progression des événements. Son homologue le lâcha et disparut. Le blond pouvait deviner le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Il recommença à marcher, hébété…

**Avec Yagura**

L'émotion qui le prit fut violente, ça lui prit toute sa concentration pour ne pas être perçu par le blond. Il s'appuya sur le mur du bâtiment adjacent, des envies de meurtre vis-à-vis son coéquipier. Il le vit atterrir près de lui, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, le brun lui empoigna le bras et disparut par le shunshin. Ils réapparurent dans une zone isolée. Yagura se dégagea brutalement avant de frapper le brun. Utakata encaissa avec un sourire, il bloqua le second et les fit tomber, l'un sur l'autre. Utakata regarda la rage et la jalousie dans les yeux améthyste de son homologue, il était sous lui.

- Ses lèvres étaient douces, lui murmura-t-il souriant en sentant le gris se débattre de plus en plus. Tu voudrais avoir été à ma place n'est-ce pas?

- Tu racontes des sottises!

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si violent? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ta jalousie dans tout mon être, répliqua-Utakata.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répliqua-Yagura de plus en plus instable mentalement.

- Imagine seulement la douceur de ses lèvres, ses légers gémissements sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes avalés par les tiennes.

Yagura ferma les yeux, les mots d'Utakata atteignant sa cible avec la précision d'un lancé de shuriken et de kunai. Sa répulsion vis-à-vis le touché totalement oublié par les émotions au fond de lui. Son coéquipier le lâcha en souriant.

- J'avais raison!

- De quoi, murmura-t-il.

- Tu aimes ce gamin, plus que de la simple amitié.

- Ce n'est que les effets…

- Les effets de quoi, demanda tranquillement Utakata en l'aidant de se relever.

- À Iwa, on nous a reliés ensemble via un sceau de fusion des âmes pour créer un moyen de pression sur lui ou moi. On voulait utiliser nos capacités de capteurs.

- Yagura, ça explique peut-être quelques faits, mais pas tes émotions. Ils t'appartiennent, répliqua-Utakata.

- Comme si tu pouvais comprendre.

- Écoute-moi bien, fit-Utakata en l'empoignant par le col. Cesse de toujours trouver des raisons pour expliquer tes émotions et vis-les pleinement. Tu penses pourquoi Mei est si inquiète à propos de toi. Tu agis comme une coquille! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Où est l'enfant souriant de l'époque? Celui que tu étais?

- Disparu avec la fin de la guerre, répliqua le gris en se dégageant violemment.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit plaquer dans un arbre, sa tête frappant douloureusement l'arbre. Il cligna des yeux pour faire disparaitre les étoiles qu'il voyait. Le brun le bloqua contre l'arbre, il commença à se débattre.

- C'est ce que tu veux te faire croire, Yagura. Ouvre les yeux, tu n'es plus toi-même, tu t'es laissé abattre par le Sandaime, réveille-toi bon sang! Tu ne parles pratiquement plus à quiconque, quand tu ouvres la bouche, c'est seulement pour nous dire de dégager. Tu démontres enfin des émotions avec cet enfant et tu continues à croire qu'elles ne viennent pas de toi comme si c'était impossible pour toi de les ressentir!

- Parce que c'est le cas, lâche-moi, paniqua-t-il.

- Alors, pourquoi paniques-tu? Yagura, on s'inquiète. Tu fais mission par-dessus mission en refusant que nous, tes coéquipiers, t'accompagne. Tu es littéralement en train de t'isoler de nous, nous sommes là si tu as un problème. Nous sommes tes amis! Pas de simples objets que tu peux jeter quand tu le veux.

Yagura plissa des yeux, sa répulsion vis-à-vis le touché disparaissant alors que la colère devenait l'unique sentiment sur son esprit. Son regard se tourna sur l'eau, elle commença à se mouvoir selon sa volonté. Utakata l'enfonça plus dans l'arbre l'empêchant de se concentrer.

- Tu as même des idées de suicide, ce n'est pas toi! Je suis inquiet, Mei est inquiète et Mangetsu encore plus. Ce gamin aussi le serait s'il te connaissait réellement. Lui as-tu dit que tu avais l'habitude d'illuminer les journées mortes de ce village? Non, je ne crois pas. Tu te laisses mourir mentalement, épuisé de vivre, mais tu fais mourir Kiri avec toi. Les sourires disparaissent quand on te voit parce que Kiri veut que tu sois toi et non l'étranger que tu es entrain de devenir

- Tout le monde change, pour le bien et pour le pire, répliqua le gris en tentant de se concentrer à nouveau.

- Tu vas te laisser abattre, te laisser capturer à nouveau, te laisser torturer, te laisser détruire en nous oubliant, en oubliant Naruto, l'enfant avec qui tu entretiens une bonne relation pour la première fois en un an?

Les yeux améthyste s'écarquillèrent alors que la réalisation le frappa.

- Tu vas laisser la mort venir te prendre en sachant que tu gâches la vie d'un enfant de 12 ans se battant pour la reconnaissance?

Son regard se baissa évitant d'entrer dans celui d'Utakata, il réussit à se dégager.

- Je vais vivre pour lui, mais je vais vivre comme je l'entends.

- Et comme tu l'entends, c'est de devenir complètement insensible à ton entourage, à oublier les problèmes dans les missions, à oublier _sa_ mort!

- Ne parle pas d'elle, s'écria-Yagura.

- Elle s'est battue pour ce pays et toi, tu l'abandonnes. Ta sœur s'est battue pour vivre et elle y a laissé la vie en sauvant la tienne. Ouvre les yeux, crois-tu réellement qu'elle voudrait savoir que tu te laisses dépérir tranquillement! Tu as même abandonné ton petit-frère!

- Il est porté disparu, fit le gris en retenant sa peine.

- En effet, Yukimaru est porté disparu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner l'espoir! Raisonne-toi, Yagura! Il a besoin de toi comme elle avait besoin de toi au moment de sa mort. Elle te l'a dit elle-même, prend soin de Yukimaru et pourtant, te voilà qui abandonne la vie, qui abandonne ses amis pour s'enfoncer dans ses cauchemars récurrents. Tu préfères dormir pour fuir ta réalité. Tu fuis tout simplement ta responsabilité. Elle est morte, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Yukimaru est mort, il est peut-être entrain de prier pour que tu le trouves.

Yagura fit la sourde d'oreille se dirigeant vers chez lui, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les derniers mots.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a honte de tes agissements où qu'elle est, s'écria-Utakata.

Il disparut via le shunshin… C'était son passé, il voulait l'oublier, voulait le fuir, ne plus souffrir. Il réapparut près de sa maison et entra. Mei était encore chez lui, il ne la remarqua qu'à la dernière minute, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il tomba sur son lit, sa face dans l'oreiller retenant ses sanglots. Retenant sa peine, sa rage de n'avoir pu protéger l'unique famille qui lui restait. Sa sœur avait vécu la vie d'orpheline, il avait appris qu'il avait une sœur lorsque sa mère l'avait vu une dernière, enfermée dans ce cachot qui lui servait de chambre. Elle était aussi cruelle que son géniteur, le Sandaime…

Yagura avait honte de ses origines, il avait honte de savoir que le Sandaime était son paternel, le peuple l'ignorait et une chance qu'il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec cet homme, il ne pourrait même pas se regarder dans le miroir, pas qu'il le pouvait. Il se rappelait trop sa mère, cette femme cruelle qui avait abandonné sa jumelle dans les rues pour qu'il devienne une arme. Pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'il avait un lien de famille. Elle lui avait dit quelques minutes avant sa mort, tuée par sa propre fille.

_- Tu es encore faible Yagura, avait-elle dit._

_Il l'avait regardé avec des yeux morts, sans vie, au-delà de la cellule qui lui servait de chambre. Il était une arme vivante, celle de Kiri. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme lui parlait, le traitait comme s'il ne faisait pas son travail. Il avait appris à tuer depuis son plus jeune âge, il le faisait régulièrement même. _

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire, mais tu as une sœur jumelle, une fille que j'ai abandonné dès sa naissance dans les rues, souriait-elle, sadique. Je sais que tu ne peux comprendre, tes émotions n'existent pas, après tout, tu es une arme parfaite. Tout comme j'ai abandonné ta jumelle, j'ai abandonné ton petit-frère dans les rues. Une personne comme toi ne mérite aucun lien. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils sont de la résistance, des personnes que tu devras bientôt éliminer._

_À ce moment, une série d'explosion avait raisonné dans les cachots, la femme s'était tournée, surprise. Elle ne croyait pas qu'une attaque pouvait avoir lieu contre la tour du Mizukage. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot qu'une lame avait traversé sa poitrine. Ses cheveux naturellement grisâtres se tâchèrent de son sang, elle n'eut que la force de tourner la tête, la dernière image qu'elle apporta fut des yeux améthyste remplis de haine, une haine pure. Yagura n'avait pas réagi, observant la femme avec la tête penchée essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son nom avait été hurlé, il avait levé la tête. Un shinobi rallié au Sandaime lui ordonnait d'aller voir le Sandaime en usant le shunshin. _

_Le gris s'était relevé de sa position assise. Il était regardé bizarrement par les membres de la résistance, surtout cette fille qui lui ressemblait énormément. Il avait disparu via l'eau les faisant sursauter réapparaissant à coté du shinobi qui l'avait interpellé. Yagura l'avait suivi… Pas encore prêt à être libéré._

Il releva la tête, haïssant le fait que sa mémoire était naturellement excellente. Il avait manqué se briser mentalement à trois ans après toutes les atrocités que le Sandaime lui avait fait faire, mais pour se protéger, il avait réussi à devenir insensible comme il était en train de le faire maintenant. C'était une méthode qu'il avait facilement pris pour se protéger de ceux qui voulaient faire de lui une arme vivante. Il obéissait et devenait insensible. De cette façon, on ne pouvait pas détruire son esprit si jamais une possibilité de fuite se montrait.

Il se força à prendre plusieurs inspirations, se calmant le mieux possible. Commencer à pleurer ne mènerait à rien, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait changer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était ce genre de personne, il préférait souffrir seul, vivre seul et laisser la mort venir le chercher seul. C'était les plans qu'il avait toujours fait même au sein de son propre esprit, le Sanbi pouvait en témoigner. Pourtant, Iwa avait détruit ses plans en le reliant à cet enfant. Tout son être devenait dépendant de sa présence, il n'arrivait pas à sans passer. C'était comme si on savait qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, qu'on savait qu'il avait assez vécu dans sa misérable vie.

Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant en tentant d'oublier les images de son passé, celles qui ne cessaient de le tuer à petit feu.

**Avec Naruto**

Il revint, hébété, avec la sensation des lèvres de cet étranger sur les siennes. C'était étrange, très étrange pour lui. De un, parce qu'il ne connaissait même pas la personne et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été embrassé même par une fille. C'était assez pour l'étonner de l'évolution de la situation. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cette Utakata avait fait ça et personnellement, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il entra dans l'hôtel où son équipe logeait avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Les examens débutaient dans trois jours à partir de maintenant, le blond devait commencer à se préparer mentalement pour éviter de paniquer s'il croisait un shinobi d'Iwa. C'était une réaction normale après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais un shinobi doit être prêt à combattre n'importe quel ennemi. C'était un fait. Il y aurait des shinobis d'Iwa dans l'examen, donc c'était sûr que Naruto allait en affronter. Paniquer devant eux était donc une option exclue.

Il monta sur son lit qu'il partageait avec Ino, ayant seulement deux lits dans la chambre et étant le plus petit, la blonde avait décrété qu'elle dormait avec lui et pas avec les deux autres. De un, parce que Shikamaru est plus grand que lui, donc prend plus de place. De deux, parce que Chôji était encore un peu gros et Ino ne voulait pas tomber en bas du lit pendant la nuit. De trois, parce qu'il prenait très peu de couverte et très peu d'espace. Naruto s'installa et ferma les yeux, il faudrait vraiment qu'il comprenne ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure…

**Trois jours plus tard**

Naruto n'avait pas revu Yagura depuis, soit que le gris l'évitait, soit qu'il dormait trop. Les examens débutaient dans une heure et eux, genins de Konoha, étaient légèrement stressés. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les examens, il était un peu inquiet par l'absence soudaine du gris. Il sortit en promettant qu'il allait revenir à l'heure. C'est vrai, le blond n'était pas du genre à quitter sans rien dire dans ce genre de situation, après tout, les examens étaient importantes pour leur donner de l'expérience.

À l'extérieur, l'air était humide, très même, plus que lorsqu'il pleut à Konoha. Le blond marcha tentant de se calmer et d'arriver relax à la salle où les examens allaient avoir lieu. Difficile de le faire lorsqu'on savait que des membres du pays l'ayant enlevé participaient. Il sauta sur un toit et s'assit, il était seul, c'est ce qu'il avait de besoin en ce moment.

- Stressé, questionna une voix en le faisant sursauter.

- Yagura, tu es obligé de te cacher de mes sens?

- Quelques fois, si…

- Mais maintenant?

- Je me cachais plus d'Utakata et de Mangetsu… peut-être un peu de Mei aussi. En plus, ça te permet de te calmer un peu. J'entendais tes battements de cœur d'ici tellement t'était stressé, informa-Yagura.

- Même pas vrai, bouda-Naruto.

Le jinchûriki du Sanbi eut un mince sourire. Il se rapprocha du blond boudant.

- Tu savais que la moue te sied bien?

- Hein, fit-Naruto sous le choc.

Yagura secoua la tête en murmurant : «rien». Le blond fronça des sourcils, il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son ami. Ami? Est-ce que l'Uzumaki considérait réellement Yagura comme un simple ami? Il n'en était pas sûr, leur relation était plus compliquée avec le sceau de fusion agissant sur leur émotion et leur esprit. Les changements s'opéraient tranquillement en eux, les rendant dépendant l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Yagura? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Rien, répondit encore le concerné.

L'Uzumaki soupira de découragement, il était sûr que le gris avait dit que la moue lui allait bien. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la face du porteur du Sanbi sinon il verrait une rougeur de gêne. Vraiment, c'était dommage. Yagura regarda le blond du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres…

_- Imagine seulement la douceur de ses lèvres, ses légers gémissements sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes avalés par les tiennes._

Le gris secoua la tête tentant d'omettre les paroles que lui avaient dites Utakata. Elles revenaient sans cesse le hanter. À chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond. Contrairement à ce que Naruto pensait, Yagura ne l'évitait pas, il cachait simplement sa présence même lorsqu'il passait à quelques pas de lui. C'était surtout pour éviter de perdre le contrôle sur ses agissements.

_- Imagine seulement la douceur de ses lèvres, ses légers gémissements sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes avalés par les tiennes._

_«Merde» _pensa-t-il distraitement en coupant ses pensés.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Naruto gela, en état de choc. Il tomba sur le dos, les lèvres du gris sur les siennes tentant de le faire réagir. Yagura ferma les yeux légèrement, il s'était battu pour ne pas le faire et il avait perdu. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche du blond, il le sentit enfin réagir à lui.

_«Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait plus tôt?» _se questionna-t-il mentalement de plus en plus confus de ses agissements.

C'était une sensation à part, le blond entoura ses bras le long de son cou et répondit légèrement. Les paupières à Yagura se fermèrent complètement, profitant de la chaleur, de la sensation du baisé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé quelques choses d'aussi doux, d'aussi désirable. Il entendait ses battements de cœur augmenter, les légers gémissements du blond dans ses oreilles.

Ils se séparèrent cherchant l'oxygène qui leur manquait. Le blond avait les joues rouges, il était tellement mignon. Les mains du blond se détachèrent, ils s'assirent, le gris détourna légèrement la tête de la vue que lui offrait le petit blondinet. Il était un adolescent, ses hormones réagissaient. La chaleur coulait dans son corps, il ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer. Une touche sur le visage lui fit rouvrir les paupières, il regarda Naruto. Il partit pour parler.

- Dé…

Il se fit taire par une paire de lèvre, Naruto sourit légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas réellement les sentiments qu'il vivait, mais il voulait ressentir à nouveau la sensation d'être embrassé.

- Ne parle pas, dit-il en se détachant à son tour.

- Tu devrais y aller, murmura-Yagura. Tu vas être en retard.

Le blond se releva, il aida son ami? Son confident? Son quoi? Il ne savait pas quelle relation qu'il entretenait avec le gris.

- Naruto, murmura-Yagura en l'étreignant, le surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce que, répondit-il.

- Sort vainqueur des examens, murmura finalement le porteur du Sanbi après un moment de silence.

La déception envahit Naruto, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il hocha la tête avant de quitter. Yagura se laissa choir sur le sol, il n'avait pas été capable de dire qu'il tenait à Naruto. Il n'avait pas été capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement vis-à-vis le blond. Il sentit son coéquipier atterrir à coté de lui.

- Tu l'aimes plus qu'un simple ami, fit-Mangetsu.

- …

- Allez lève-toi, l'empoigna-t-il. Et reprends-toi. Tu vas avoir la chance de lui dire un jour…

- Comme si tu pouvais comprendre, se dégagea-Yagura.

- Mieux que toi.

Naruto se dirigea vers son équipe, ils partirent vers l'académie où se déroulaient les examens.

- Est-ce que ça va, Naruto? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, lui demanda-Ino.

- Non, ça va. Allons-y.

L'équipe dix eut un mince sourire, Naruto cachait encore quelques choses. Ils partirent vers l'académie qu'ils avaient repérée depuis un moment. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ils durent annuler quelques genjutsu placé sur leur chemin. En entrant dans la salle, Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru s'arrêtèrent, sous le choc. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'équipe. Énormément. Naruto eut un mince sourire… Et leur murmura.

- Il y a des chuunins dans cette salle, ne vous faites pas avoir par ça.

À peine qu'il eut dit ses mots qu'une femme entra dans la salle, une femme que Shikamaru reconnut comme l'une épéiste de sexe féminin.

- HÉ, BANDE DE MARMOTS, ASSOYEZ-VOUS, LES EXAMENS CHUUNINS COMMENCENT!

_Le début d'un examen, le début d'une relation, qui fera le futur au final?_

* * *

_Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot inconnu dans ce chapitre. Je ne crois pas n'avoir mis de mot compliqué. Donc, pas de nouvelle liste._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment corrigé, donc, il est possible qu'il y est plus de fautes. Je les corrigerai bientôt. _

_**Prochaine publication : **__25 ou 26 février. Je me donne plus de temps, le prochain chapitre s'annonce ardu pour moi. _

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	13. Chapitre Douze : Première épreuve

_**Hathor2 : **__Oui, je crois que tu as bien dit que tu voulais la suite, et bien, la voilà! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. _

_**LuneXD : **__Contente que le chapitre t'es plut, maintenant, j'espère que lui aussi sera intéressant. Pour Orochimaru, je le vois bien débarqué à Kiri et dire : QUI VEUT LA DERNIÈRE MODE D'OROCHIMARU, SANNIN LÉGENDAIRE AYANT ABANDONNÉ SON STATUT DE SHINOBI POUR DEVENIR STYLISTE, PROFESSION QUI L'INTÉRESSE DEPUIS SA NAISSANCE. Pour Naruto et Yagura, il faut dire qu'aucun des deux n'a d'expérience dans ce domaine alors il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils sachent ce qui leur arrivent._

_**Dj : **__C'est dans ce chapitre que l'on a plus des autres personnages, certains font leur apparition, d'autres non._

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Ton opinion, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu n'es pas à sa place. Certains se seraient suicidés simplement à vivre cela, d'autres ne seraient plus rien mentalement parlant, alors, donne-lui un peu de crédit quand même. Pour le dernier membre de l'équipe sept, c'est Tetsuya et non, ce n'est pas le petit frère de Yagura. _

_**Aya31 : **__De rien, c'était un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre._

_**Tsumujikaze Yumi : **__Ravie de le savoir que mon travail te plait, c'est pour ça que j'écris. Pour le couple Yagura/Naruto, je crois simplement que c'est parce qu'on n'entend jamais parler du premier dans l'histoire originel. On l'a vu quoi? Maximum un chapitre et il n'est pratiquement pas développé. Nous savons juste qu'il n'aime pas trop être traité en enfant alors qu'il est un adulte et après, qu'il a été Mizukage… à part ça, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'information pouvant nous donner la piqûre d'écriture sur ce personnage là… C'est mon avis._

_**Les autres : **__Merci de vos commentaires, voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Information **__: Il se peut que quelques personnages soit hors-caractère dans ce chapitre..._

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Douze : Première épreuve**

_- HÉ, BANDE DE MARMOTS, ASSOYEZ-VOUS, LES EXAMENS CHUUNINS COMMENCENT!_

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle, les genins regardèrent la jeune femme, elle avait de longs cheveux roux, deux mèches étaient attachées sur les cotés de son visage, ils formaient une boucle comme si c'était deux ailes de papillon à la place de simple mèches. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, pourtant, tous ressentaient sa puissance malgré qu'elle tentait de la juguler. Il n'y avait rien, que le silence avant que tous obéirent d'un seul mouvement, un bruit sourd retentit, il ne restait plus aucun genin debout, tous assis, les yeux fixés sur cette dame qui criait pratiquement plus fort que le vent.

Ringo sourit de sa position, un sourire de requin, dévoilant sa dentition pointue. Ses yeux scannèrent la salle avec le regard d'une personne expérimentée et totalement en maitrise de la situation. Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur les genins de Konoha, un en particulier. Mangetsu l'avait averti à propos de ce gamin, ne pas lui faire mal si elle ne voulait pas attirer les foudres de Yagura. Il était d'un calme exemplaire comme un enfant roux de Suna. Tous les deux resplendissaient de maitrise de soi, mais pourtant, derrière leur aura calme, il y avait la soif de sang ou l'anxiété. Elle balaya la salle du regard à nouveau, une fille aux cheveux vert-menthe de Taki observait un genin de Konoha avec choc, elle devait le connaitre.

- Bienvenue à Kiri, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. J'espère que vous vous y plairez le temps de ces examens, mais trêve de bavardage, ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez ici pour simplement m'écouter parler.

Le silence devint tendue, la plupart se retenait de l'attaquer verbalement, Ringo plissa les yeux, son aura remplie de cruauté. Son visage était si effrayant qu'elle entendit les genins en face d'elle déglutir de peur. Une voix forte retentit brisant le calme.

- Il serait peut-être le temps que vous cessez de vouloir nous impressionner et nous terrifier, nous ne voulons pas vraiment passer des heures dans la même ambiance.

Ringo tourna brusquement la tête vers le concerné, c'était ce Naruto Uzumaki, l'attitude nonchalante, presqu'hypocrite. Ses coéquipiers le regardaient avec choc, mais pourtant, il ne s'intéressait pas à eux. L'épéiste sourit, un vrai sourire.

- Je me demandais seulement qui briserait la glace, rit-elle sadiquement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit une recrue, mais plutôt les expérimentés, mais… ça ne fait que m'amuser davantage. Essaie de survivre à cet examen et tu reviendras me reparler après.

- Survivre ne devrait pas être difficile, répliquèrent Shikamaru et Naruto, simultanément. Mourir devrait l'être.

L'épéiste plissa les yeux, de l'amusement au fond de son regard. Elle avait dévoilé sa première carte dès le début, celle de la cruauté. Sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas d'avoir le respect facilement, mais grâce à cette merveilleuse carte, Ringo impressionnait ses ennemis tout en les surprenant. Elle mit la main sur le bureau, souriante, prête à annoncer l'examen si redouté.

- Les examens chuunins sont séparés en trois étapes, chacune des étapes est une épreuve. Le nombre de genin se divise à chaque fois, vous êtes plus de 400 genins, exactement 133 équipes de présentes. D'ici la fin de l'épreuve, il ne resta que la moitié des participants, ça, je peux vous le garantir. La première épreuve consiste à une capture.

- Capture, s'indigna un genin dans la foule.

- Oui, soutint-Ringo. À une capture, tout simplement, mais ne croyez pas que ce sera facile, non, loin de là. Vous devriez capturer l'équipe genin qu'on vous aura assigné. Bien entendu, l'épreuve ne s'arrête pas simplement à ce détail, vous n'aurez que le pays d'origine ainsi qu'une vague description d'un des genins ou du jounin. Si vous apportez la mauvaise équipe, vous êtes disqualifiés comme celle que vous avez capturée.

- Et pour quelle raison, s'exclama-Kiba, dans la foule.

- Si vous êtes capturés, ça veut tout simplement dire que vous n'êtes pas apte à devenir chuunin, informa calmement l'épéiste. Vous avez un total de cinq jours pour ramasser les informations nécessaires à la capture et amenez l'équipe genin à nous, mais n'oubliez pas, vous êtes tous pris comme cible. Aucun combat ne sera permis, vous devriez trouver un autre moyen pour amener votre cible jusqu'à nous!

Sur ces mots, Ringo fit signe à des jounins. Naruto plissa des yeux, ce test était différent de ce qu'il s'attendait, mais pourtant, la base était là, la recherche d'information. Son équipe serait la plus facile à trouver, c'était certain. Après tout, l'équipe dix de Konoha se distinguait par son nombre et par l'état d'un de ses membres. Le blond sentit l'approche d'un jounin vers eux. Plusieurs équipes écoutaient maintenant leur cible. Il n'était pas capable de dire qui était celui qui les informerait, il ne l'avait jamais senti jusqu'à maintenant.

- L'équipe que vous devriez capturer vient d'Iwa, dit le jounin. _L'une des membres de cette équipe est une proche parente du Sandaime Tsuchikage._ Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

L'équipe dix cligna des yeux, Ino et Chôji se tournèrent vers les deux stratèges… Shikamaru ne prit pas de temps, les prenant par le bras pour aller parler ailleurs. Les équipes présentes regardèrent le quatuor quitter la salle. Pendant ce temps, une équipe de Taki recevait leur propre information.

- L'équipe vient de Konoha, informa le jounin en charge d'eux. _L'un des membres a les cheveux vert-menthe. _

- Hé, Fuu, je crois qu'on va avoir un petit «tête à tête» avec ton petit frère, fit un jeune homme en souriant.

En guise de réponse, il ne reçut qu'un regard meurtrier, il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, effrayé. La jeune fille quitta, ces deux yeux orangés empli de haine et de rancœur. Elle laissa ses coéquipiers en plan, sa peau légèrement plus bronzé dévoilait les heures qu'elle passait sous le soleil. Assis un peu plus haut, Tetsuya regardait la jeune fille quitter, il soupira de découragement, il allait devoir lui parler, lui expliquer son choix.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Tetsuya, demanda-Sakura pendant que Sasuke écoutait le jounin.

- Rien, simplement un passé qui vient me hanter, murmura-t-il en se levant à son tour. Je vous rejoindrai à l'hôtel, j'ai un petit problème à régler…

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle à son tour laissant son équipe éberlué. Il marcha tranquillement, il devait d'abord réussir à trouver un moyen de parler à sa sœur sans que celle-ci réagisse violemment. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, non, il savait ce qu'elle était capable, c'était du Nanabi qu'il avait peur, tout simplement. Sa sœur n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de le maitriser, c'était pourquoi il avait quitté Taki, il ne voulait pas être la prochaine cible de sa sœur et il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire… Une peur irrationnelle, une peur qu'il était incapable d'enlever.

Ses pas ralentirent lorsqu'il l'aperçut finalement, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, ils étaient dans une zone isolée.

- Tu viens me voir après m'avoir fuis, fit la jeune fille froidement.

- Peut-être que je t'ai fuis, c'est vrai, nee-san. Je me suis enfuis comme un lâche, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné, ça, c'est faux, répondit-Tetsuya en sachant ce que pensait sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand j'ai trouvé ton papier sur la table. Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de m'expliquer ta décision et de me dire au revoir!

Tetsuya regarda sa sœur avant de soupirer, il savait que ça allait être difficile de lui faire face.

- Veux-tu que je te dise pourquoi j'ai parti sans rien te dire? Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas capable de te regarder en pleine face, expliqua calmement Tetsuya. Tu venais de tuer, quoi? Presque tous mes amis simplement parce que tu as perdu le contrôle. Le village ne me regardait même plus, aucune personne ne voulait plus m'approcher parce que m'approcher signifiait leur mort! Je n'avais plus aucun avenir à Taki, plus rien. Tout a été détruit par ta colère inexplicable. Pourquoi t'es-tu énervée cette journée-là?

Le silence se fit entre le frère et la sœur, l'un attendant la réponse de l'autre et la dernière, remplie de culpabilité. Elle savait qu'elle avait réagi violemment cette journée-là, mais de là à y perdre son frère, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les conséquences seraient si désastreuses sur la vie de son frangin. Tetsuya ne bougea pas attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais de la bouche de sa sœur, elle était trop fière pour avouer qu'elle était en tort. C'était son défaut, un défaut qui avait détruit la vie de Tetsuya à Taki. C'était la triste réalité.

- Encore là, tu te tais. J'ai parti pour tenter de reprendre ma vie en main, ce n'était pas à Taki que j'y arriverais, pas après ce que tu as fait. En plus d'effrayer la population locale, tu m'as fait voir l'image d'un jinchûriki, si ce n'avait pas été de Naruto, je ne crois pas que je serai venu te parler, avoua le genin de Konoha.

- Naruto?

- Un compatriote genin et jinchûriki, répondit-Tetsuya en levant la tête. C'est grâce à lui que je peux te parler maintenant. Il m'a fait ouvert les yeux sur votre statut, sur votre vie. Je ne serai pas là si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Ne perd pas espoir, Fuu-nee-san, une meilleure vie est toujours possible.

Sur ces mots, le jeune tourna les talons laissant sa sœur éberluée. Le genin aux cheveux vert-menthes se dirigea tranquillement vers son hôtel, avec un poids de moins sur la conscience. Savoir que sa sœur connaissait maintenant la raison de son départ allégeait un peu le fardeau que ses épaules portaient, celui d'être un frère indigne. Oui, Tetsuya se trouvait indigne d'être le frère d'une personne telle que Fuu, sa sœur ainée. Elle avait certes un jour abandonné, mais elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds malgré tout. Elle continuait à avancer malgré tout ce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire lui-même. Même si elle avait tué ses amis à l'époque pour une raison quelconque, elle avait réussi à passer par-dessus et à omettre les atrocités qu'elle commettait lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle sur le Nanabi.

Il entra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea vers leur chambre commune, ses coéquipiers l'attendaient déjà.

- Où étais-tu passé, demanda-Sasuke, un peu énervé d'avoir perdu du temps précieux.

- Régler un problème de famille et mettre les choses au clair avec ma sœur aînée, haussa le concerné. C'est l'une des seules fois où je pouvais lui expliquer mes choix et on m'a déjà dit : «de ne pas remettre à demain ce que nous pouvons faire aujourd'hui.» C'est ce que j'ai fait. Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Sasuke soupira, il ne pouvait pas vraiment remettre en question le choix de Tetsuya, c'était un conflit qui devait être réglé un jour ou l'autre. L'Uchiwa savait que son coéquipier avait préféré la voir avant de la perdre une seconde fois de vue. Malgré les différents entre eux deux, ils savaient d'instincts quand ils ne devaient pas se bagarrer pour un détail insignifiant.

- Nous devons rechercher une équipe de Kiri, l'indice est : _Futur épéiste, frère d'un épéiste et survivante de la purge des lignées, voilà les membres qui forment cette équipe._

- Je sens que ça va être long, soupira-Sakura après avoir écouté l'unique membre de clan. Il faut les trouver avant qu'on nous trouve et les capturer sans combattre…

- Ne te décourage pas, Sakura-chan, sourit-Tetsuya. L'important n'est pas de vaincre, mais de prendre de l'expérience. Que l'on devienne chuunin maintenant ou l'année prochaine, ça va changer quoi. Faisons juste de notre mieux et nous verrons après. Cet examen va pouvoir nous dire nos faiblesses et nos forces, alors profitons-en.

La rose hocha faiblement la tête et Sasuke sourit, pour la première fois, il était d'accord avec son coéquipier. Ce n'était pas une compétition, c'était seulement un apprentissage. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il n'était pas encore prêt à devenir chuunin, était-ce parce qu'il avait vu, senti les atrocités que Kiri avait vécu? Franchement, Sasuke l'ignorait, mais son petit séjour au pays de l'eau lui avait ouvert les yeux, la vie ne tournait pas autour de lui, il y avait d'autres personnes qui souffraient davantage.

**Avec l'équipe huit**

Ils n'avaient pas bougé, Hinata, Shino et Kiba attendait encore les informations sur leur cible. Pour le moment, ils ne savaient rien. Les deux autres équipes de leur année les avaient quittés pour commencer leur recherche. Le trio était calme, étrangement calme. Kiba se sentait observé, il n'était pas à l'aise. Habituellement, il était celui qui recherchait l'attention, maintenant, il essayait de la refiler à ses coéquipiers. La tension était à son comble, il avait l'impression d'être la cible de tous et il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il ressentait ça, justement. Un jounin finit par venir vers eux, il soupira de soulagement en silence, faire du bruit pourrait attirer l'attention des autres.

- Vous devez rechercher une équipe de Kumo, l'indice est : _L'un des membres est le deuxième._

Hinata cligna des yeux dans la confusion, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? C'était incompréhensible, le deuxième de quoi? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata se retrouvait à nager en pleine confusion. Elle n'était pas Shikamaru ou encore Naruto, mais elle était intelligente, pourtant, là, c'était trop. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le jounin.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'avis de sensei sera judicieux, fit l'Aburame.

- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par le deuxième, interrogea-Kiba.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira la Hyuuga. Et bien, il faudrait commencer les recherches, nous avons déjà la base, c'est ce qui compte. Allez, on y va, ne restons pas les bras croisés quelques secondes de plus.

Elle se leva avec assurance et partit d'un pas confiant vers la porte, ses coéquipiers la suivant. Hinata était bien la chef de cette équipe-là, sa voix autoritaire avait fini par vaincre l'impertinence de l'Inuzuka. Elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers leur hôtel, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour le moment. C'était le temps d'une petite réunion stratégique avec les autres équipes…

**Avec l'équipe dix**

Naruto sourit soudainement, les autres froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi il souriait.

- Qui est prêt pour une petite réunion stratégique, fit-il.

- Hein, questionnèrent les membres du célèbre trio Ino-Shika-Chô.

- L'équipe sept et l'équipe huit se dirige vers notre chambre, répondit-Naruto après un petit moment de silence.

À peine eut-il fini de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Leurs compatriotes genins entrant dans la salle sans demander la permission sachant déjà que l'équipe dix était au courant de leur venu. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement.

- La première chose à savoir est vos indices, soupira-Shikamaru en prenant la tête de la petite réunion improvisée.

- Kiri, on a seulement la description des membres, commença-Sasuke en tant que porte-parole de son équipe. _Frère d'un épéiste, futur épéiste et survivante de la purge des lignées._

- Dans les épéistes, un seul à un frère, soupira-Naruto. Mangetsu Hozûki. Les autres n'ont aucun lien de parenté selon ce qui se trouve dans le Bingo Book.

- Par contre, nous ignorons tout sur lui, même son nom, soupira-Shikamaru. Nous savons juste que Mangetsu a un frère plus jeune, qui est-il? C'est la bonne question.

- Ça nous avance déjà, haussa-Tetsuya.

- Et votre équipe Hinata?

- Kumo, _l'un des membres est le deuxième._

Naruto plissa des yeux sous son bandeau, les pays n'avaient pas tendance à divulguer ce genre d'information.

- Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez nous aider, fit-Shino.

- Nibi, murmura le blond surprenant tout le monde. Nekomata…

- Naruto, tu sais quelque chose, s'étonna-Ino.

- Deuxième, on parle sûrement d'un jinchûriki. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, il n'est pas rare qu'ils sont appelés premier, deuxième, troisième…

- Jinchûriki, coupa-Kiba avec des points d'interrogations dansant au-dessus de sa tête.

- Puissance du sacrifice humain, répondit systématiquement le porteur du Kyuubi.

Le silence se fit, les genins de l'équipe sept et huit tentaient de comprendre ce que Naruto voulait dire, seul Tetsuya savait avec précision de quoi il parlait. Le blond soupira légèrement

- Les jinchûriki sont porteurs d'une bête à queue : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi et le Kyuubi. Ce sont des entités de chakra purs vivants et très dévastatrices, c'est pourquoi, qu'habituellement, l'existence des jinchûrikis est tait. Ils contiennent ces êtres en leur sein, ils sont craints à cause de la puissance qu'ils recèlent, pour la plupart, ils ont eu la vie de paria. Je suis surpris que Kumo parle si librement de leurs jinchûrikis.

- Kyuubi? Mais il est mort, s'exclama soudainement Sasuke sous le choc.

- Entité de chakra pur, répéta-Naruto. Le chakra se remodèle, si la bête est tuée, elle reviendra quelques années plus tard. C'est comme notre propre chakra à nous, quand on est épuisé, il faut se reposer pour refaire nos réserves. C'est la même chose pour eux sauf qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de corps physique en tant que tel. Leur chakra se condense pour former une forme précise selon leur caractéristique prédominante.

Les genins déglutirent, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.

- Alors, ils sont leur réincarnation, fit-Sakura.

- Non, répliqua-Tetsuya surprenant les autres. Ils sont des êtres humains comme vous et moi, c'est comme le parchemin et le kunai qu'il contient, c'est différent. Ils vivent, respirent et ont des émotions. C'est justement ce genre de raisonnement qui détruit leur vie. Pour la plupart, leur sacrifice a permis à des milliers de personnes la vie.

- Hein?

- Exemple, Sakura, haussa-Naruto. Si le Kyuubi n'avait pas été arrêté cette nuit-là, est-ce que Konoha serait encore debout? Non, des milliers de personnes seraient mortes, encore plus qu'il y en a eu.

- Mais le Kyuubi est mort, hoqueta-Hinata.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer les senseis.

- Il serait peut-être le temps de raconter la vérité, Naruto, soupira-Shisui. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Kiri aurait donné un indice de ce genre.

- Et bien, il faut le croire, marmonna le blond. En fait, Hinata, le Kyuubi a été scellé créant ainsi un jinchûriki. Il est impossible de tuer une bête à queue et encore moins le Kyuubi. Dans ce cas, il ne restait qu'une solution.

- L'enfermer dans un sceau, continua-Ino. C'est de là que vienne les jinchûrikis. Avec l'impossibilité de tuer les Bijus, véritable nom des bêtes à queue soit dit en passant, il fallait trouver un autre moyen pour éviter qu'ils ravagent la terre.

- Le Fûinjutsu, soupira le Nara. L'art du scellement ou plus communément appelé l'art des sceaux. À partir du Yonbi, il est impossible de sceller une bête dans un contenant non-vivant, c'est là que les jinchûrikis ont été créés. Ce sont des nouveau-nés, sacrifiés pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Malheureusement, on ne les voit plus comme de simple humain, mais comme la bête qu'ils contiennent. Le raisonnement de Sakura le démontre. Le peuple les prend pour leur réincarnation ce qui est totalement faux.

- En fait, expliqua-Chôji, surprenant les membres de la salle. Le mot jinchûriki vient des premiers traitements reçus contre eux, la plupart des shinobis font la différence, mais certains non. Ils sont battus, humiliés et même parfois dégradés. Avec l'absence de soutient émotionnel, ils sont de plus en plus influençables par leur colocataire. Certains deviennent fous, après tout, avoir continuellement une voix qui te parle dans ton esprit ne doit pas être de tout repos.

Le silence revint dans la salle, permettant ainsi aux genins de gérer l'information reçue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils apprenaient ce genre de chose. Naruto leva la tête avant de reprendre.

- Il existe neuf jinchûrikis, neuf _sacrifices humains_. Séparés par les pays et utilisés comme des armes vivantes. _Ils sont à la fois le début et la fin de la guerre_. Les pays se battent pour prendre ces êtres à fort potentiels parce qu'ils peuvent utiliser le chakra de leur colocataire. Un jinchûriki parfait est pratiquement invincible contre des shinobis normaux, leur taux de guérison est augmenté, leur réserve de chakra sont pratiquement inépuisable pour ceux qui ont appris à les contrôler, leur ninjutsu est pratiquement parfait sans oublier que leurs capacités physique sont décuplés. Ils survivront à la plupart des blessures qu'un shinobi normal ne survivrait pas. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas invincibles, mais pratiquement quand on le voit de cette façon.

- …

- Pourtant, continua-Naruto après un bref silence. Ils luttent, jour et nuit pour garder le contrôle sur cette bête, pour rester sain d'esprit et ne pas tomber dans la folie. Ils luttent contre le pouvoir qui est scellé au fond d'eux parce que s'ils se laissent envoûter, ils auront une mort horrible. L'âme détruite par la créature qu'ils contiennent.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, hébétés. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler la boule dans sa gorge, une impression ne cessait de lui titiller l'estomac. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Prenant son courage entre les mains, il murmura l'impression qu'il avait.

- J'imagine qu'on a évité de nous divulguer ses informations pour _te_ permettre de vivre une vie dite normale.

Le choc balaya ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant ou qui n'avaient pas encore compris. Un sourire rempli de douleur traversa les traits du blond.

- Pourtant, ça n'a pas bien fonctionné, le Sandaime aurait dû taire le détail à propos de mon état à toute la population s'il voulait que je vive une vie normale. Tu as raison sur un point, je suis bien un jinchûriki, celui du Kyuubi pour être franc. Ce statut est mon enfer personnel, les regards chargés de haine, le mépris flagrant de tout un village toujours sur ton dos. J'ai appris mon état lorsque j'ai perdu la vue, ils ne m'ont jamais vu pour un être humain, ils m'ont vu pour le démon-renard lui-même.

Kiba était comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche à répétition tentant de comprendre réellement ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, Sakura, Hinata et Shino l'était tout autant.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je souffre plus que quiconque parce que c'est faux. Parmi nous, il y en a qui vivent une vie exécrable et qui n'ont plus l'espoir de démontrer qui ils sont. D'autres sont entrainés dès le plus jeune âge pour tuer et certains comme moi sont tout simplement reniés par leur village d'origine.

- Est-ce si difficile d'être un jinchûriki, questionna finalement Sakura. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était différent d'être humain.

- Suis-je humain? Certains disent oui, d'autres, non, commença l'Uzumaki. Suis-je shinobi? Certains disent oui, d'autres non. Suis-je une arme? La majorité dit oui. Suis-je un jinchûriki? La totalité dit oui. Alors, au final, que suis-je réellement? J'ai répondu à cette question quand j'ai su mon état, je suis juste Naruto Uzumaki, mais la plupart des jinchûrikis n'ont pas autant de volonté ou simplement n'ont pas envie de se trouver une place dans ce monde. Je ne dis pas que mon choix est le meilleur, mais je crois fermement que j'ai fait le bon choix à cette époque. Je suis ni humain, ni shinobi, ni arme, ni jinchûriki, je suis simplement Naruto Uzumaki.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, Kiba releva légèrement la tête, un sourire ornant ses traits.

- Si tu es un démon, alors je suis le roi du monde shinobi, s'écria-t-il allégeant l'atmosphère. C'est vrai, si tu étais vraiment le Kyuubi, ça ferait longtemps que Konoha ne serait plus que ruine. Être le conteneur, c'est possible puisque comme tu l'as dit, c'est comme un parchemin et le kunai qu'il contient.

- Kiba a raison, soutenu-Hinata. Un démon aurait cherché à nous abaisser, à nous détruire mentalement, mais toi, tu nous relèves, tu nous tends la main attendant qu'on accepte ton aide. Si ça c'est un démon, alors Kami est un grain de poussière.

Dans les cieux, une jeune femme sans âge avait maintenant un petit tic à l'œil, un tic d'énervement. Tous les autres dieux et déesses se reculèrent tranquillement de peur de déclencher la colère de la matrone. Un silence angoissant s'installa dans le monde immatériel, un silence coupé par un simple soupir.

- Je te laisse aller, jeune fille, mais la prochaine fois que tu m'utilises comme exemple, je m'arrange pour que tu comprennes qu'une déesse peut parfaitement devenir une démone, murmura calmement la déesse.

Naruto sourit légèrement, il avait eu peur des réactions des autres équipes. Tetsuya était au courant, donc pas de problème avec lui. Shino était lui-même hôte d'insectes, il comprenait parfaitement la différence entre le geôlier et le prisonnier. Et pour Kiba et Hinata, leur avis avait été dit haut et fort alors aucun problème. Il manquait simplement Sasuke et Sakura.

- Et bien, puisque mon cousin t'accepte comme tu es, je serai stupide de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. C'est vrai que tu es parfois agaçant, mais de là à être un démon, ça m'étonnerait, soupira finalement le plus jeune Uchiwa.

- Si un démon est la personne qui m'a fait ouvert les yeux sur la vraie vie d'un shinobi, alors l'ange est l'apocalypse. Il est facile de faire la différence entre le verre et le vin qu'il contient, hocha-Sakura. Alors, un hôte et le démon qu'il contient, c'est plus facile.

- Merci, j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction, sourit-Naruto… Pour retourner dans le vif du sujet. Équipe huit, vous devez rechercher l'équipe de la deuxième, l'hôte de Nibi. Vous venez de confirmer mes doutes à propos de sa provenance, elle vient donc de Kumo et elle est une fille. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus sur elle.

- Comment on fait pour la repérer, soupira-Hinata.

- Nibi est appelée Nekomata, puisque certaines caractéristiques de nos Bijus se répercutent directement sur notre tempérament, je dirai de trouver une jeune fille qui n'aime pas trop l'eau et qui a parfois tendance à agir plus comme un félin qu'un humain, expliqua-Naruto.

- Et toi, c'est quoi tes caractéristiques, interrogea l'Haruno.

Shisui eut un petit rire avant de s'incruster dans la conversation.

- Grand maitre de la farce, sa furtivité, son goût naturel pour la couleur orange malgré qu'il ne la voie pas, son hyperactivité contrôlée grâce à ses entrainements réguliers. Il y a aussi sa ruse et sa petite tendance à l'espièglerie, énuméra l'Uchiwa à l'horreur du concerné. Finalement, sa curiosité naturelle qui le pousse à écouter des conversations qui ne le concernent pas!

Pour une fois, Naruto eut l'air penaud malgré l'absence de ses yeux, l'aura autour de lui suffisait à approuver les propos de son Co-sensei.

- Et vous, ramena-Sakura. Quel est votre indice?

- Shinobi d'Iwa, maugréa le blond en perdant sa bonne humeur. _L'une des membres est une proche parente du Sandaime Tsuchikage. _

- J'ai déjà ma théorie de toute façon, sourit-Shikamaru.

Naruto tourna la tête vers le Nara, un sourire de renard étirant ses traits.

- Nous savons déjà qu'elle est une fille, donc une kunoichi, expliqua calmement le genin. Selon les informations d'Iwa que nous possédons, cette jeune fille en question devrait environ avoir 15 ans, peut-être un peu plus âgé. Hors, selon les équipes d'Iwa que nous avons entraperçu, Ino et moi, une seule équipe correspond à environ cet âge, le reste est nettement plus vieux. De plus, celui qui t'a capturé, ce Buichi, est le sensei de cette équipe, hors quand tu nous as détaillé ta rencontre avant de nous faire sortir de ta chambre d'hôpital, tu nous as spécifiés que ce Buichi semblait être un des shinobis de mains du Tsuchikage. Nous savons tous que les Kage ont tendance à offrir à leurs enfants ou petits-enfants des professeurs de confiance. Je suis donc pratiquement sûr que c'est cette équipe.

Le blond blêmit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son coéquipier expliquait son raisonnement. Une main ferme se mit sur son épaule, celle d'Asuma, son sensei. Il n'était pas encore complètement remis de sa capture récente, si en plus il devait capturer l'équipe du jounin qui l'avait amené de force à Iwa, l'Uzumaki ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de leur faire face réellement.

- Naruto, nous savons ton petit problème avec les nins d'Iwa, c'est pour ça que ton principal travail sera de repérer l'équipe, nous allons nous charger de la capture, sourit-Ino. De plus, comme tu l'as si bien dit, un capteur repère, nous, le trio Ino-Shika-Chô, capturons ce que tu repères.

- J'ai la chance et la malchance d'être un capteur, soupira le concerné. Bon, nous avons fait le tour des informations que nous possédons. À partir de maintenant, c'est par équipe. Nous avons cinq jours pour récupérer les informations adéquats et les capturer. Nous pouvons faire des réunions à tous les jours pour informer de l'avancement et de l'information recueillie, mais chaque équipe se concentre sur sa cible.

Les genins hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la salle laissant l'équipe dix prête à se reposer.

- Nous commençons demain, décréta-Shikamaru. Pour le moment, nous faisons le tour de l'île séparément et tentons de recueillir le plus d'information possible pendant ce temps, demain, nous agissons en équipe!

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration, mais pourtant, le Nara ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il savait que son équipe était d'accord. Un par un, ses coéquipiers quittèrent de différentes façons. Naruto par la fenêtre. Chôji par la porte, Ino avec Shisui et lui-même, seul, par le toit.

Le blond savait directement où aller, une seule personne pouvait lui fournir les informations qu'il voulait avec précision, une seule en qui il avait parfaitement confiance malgré leur nationalité différente.

**Avec une équipe de Kiri**

Un adolescent aux cheveux clairs, comme ceux de son frère ainé, Mangetsu, écoutait avec distraction le jounin qui leur donnait l'information sur l'équipe qu'il devait capture. Ses yeux violets se plissèrent lorsqu'il reçut la dernière information. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui permettait de voir sa dentition de requin.

- Et bien, trouver l'équipe sera plus facile que prévu, dit-il. N'est-ce pas Chôjuro, Akura?

- C'est sûr, _l'un des membres est aveugle!_ C'est l'équipe de Konoha avec quatre membres, rit une jeune fille en réponse à son coéquipier.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux flamboyant, pratiquement de la couleur du feu. Elle était une descendante du clan Terumi. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'un sadisme inégalable. À coté d'elle, son coéquipier et le timide du groupe, Chôjuro, ressemblait à un ange malgré sa dentition de requin. Il avait des cheveux gris-verts et des yeux noirs, il portait aussi une paire de lunette ainsi que des genres d'écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Son bandeau de shinobi était cousu sur une partie de son équipement. Tous les trois portaient des vêtements traditionnels à Kiri selon leur tempérament.

Suigetsu portait un chandail violet sans manche suivi d'un pantalon gris de shinobi standard. Ses sandales étaient faites de façon à ce qu'ils tiennent ses chevilles, c'était sans oublier les deux ceintures qu'il portait continuellement, l'une tenant son pantalon et la dernière, tenant des bouteilles d'eau à porter de main. Chôjuro, lui, portait un pantalon gris pâle avec des tâches noires comme dessin. Ses sandales ressemblaient à une paire de botte qui lui arrêtait un peu avant les genoux. Son chandail était rayé à la verticale de couleur bleu-gris. Au niveau de sa poitrine, il y avait une plaque noire qui maintenait l'insigne de Kiri bien en vue. Akura était habillé d'une jupe noir taillée exprès pour le combat, ses bottes de la même couleur lui arrêtaient un peu avant les genoux. Comme chandail, elle en portait un sans manche avec capuche de couleur gris. La jeune fille de Kiri portait aussi des protèges-coudes ainsi que des gants de couleur noirs.

- Et bien, pas de recherche, sourit finalement Suigetsu.

- Mais besoin de réflexion, répliqua-Chôjuro malgré sa timidité naturelle. Le blond est fort, très fort même…

- Selon mon frère, soupira son coéquipier. Ce blond qui fait parti de l'équipe serait Uzumaki Naruto, un jinchûriki comme Yagura. Il est aussi près de celui-ci, très même. C'est certain que nous ne pouvons pas foncer tête baissé.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve, s'écria soudainement Akura sous le choc. Suigetsu dit enfin une chose intelligente!

Des rires retentirent dans la salle, les équipes de Kiri se réjouissaient de ce détail. Le nommé leva les yeux et se mit debout, sa main frappa le bureau attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Le prochain qui rit de mes dépends va savoir pourquoi les Mizukage grincent des dents quand ils me voient, menaça-t-il.

Le silence revint, Ringo eut un petit sourire de sa place sachant exactement pourquoi la Mizukage ne tolérait plus l'Hozûki. Ce dernier se rassit, les équipes des autres villages légèrement stupéfait de la tournure des événements.

Assis un peu plus haut, une équipe de Suna observait tranquillement les concurrents, une blonde, un roux et un brun. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro, la fratrie du Sable. Les enfants du Kazekage. L'ainée, Temari, avait des yeux verts. Elle portait une de robe blanche tenue par une ceinture de couleur rouge. Elle possédait un grand éventail attaché à son dos. Le plus jeune et le plus instable, Gaara, portait une chemise de résille sous son chandail de couleur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Autour d'une épaule jusqu'à sa taille, une longue écharpe blanche pendait du coté droit alors que de l'autre coté, il y avait une longue courroie de cuire maintenant une gourde gigantesque de sable où son bandeau était attaché. Le dernier et le cadet, Kankuro portait un habit noir avec une capuche doté d'oreille de chat, sur sa poitrine, il y avait un cercle mi-jaune, mi-rouge. Son visage était peint d'étrange ligne le rendant légèrement bizarre. Attaché sur son dos, il y avait une sorte de momie qui cachait en réalité sa marionnette principale.

- Une équipe d'Ame, murmura-Temari. Il y en a trois dans la salle et une seule qui possède des parapluies…

- Alors ne perdons pas notre temps, coupa-Kankuro. Gaara peut parfaitement les immobiliser le temps que l'on passe l'épreuve.

- Attendons d'abord, s'opposa l'ainée. Attendons que les équipes quittent, s'ils quittent, nous n'aurons qu'à les suivre. De cette façon, nous n'avons pas à attirer l'attention davantage sur nous déjà que nous sommes probablement les seuls enfants de Kage dans cette salle. Il serait judicieux de faire tête basse.

Le duo se retourna vers le plus jeune qui attendait visiblement quelque chose. Sa voix froide trancha pour eux.

- Nous suivrons le plan à Temari, elle a raison.

Les deux autres frissonnèrent légèrement. Malgré les propos de ce blond, ils leur étaient difficiles de considérer Gaara comme leur petit-frère. Parmi les deux ainés, seule Temari avait le courage nécessaire pour se sacrifier si jamais leur petit frère se retrouvait en danger. C'était l'instinct d'une sœur ainée qui lui permettait de faire cet exploit-là même si elle savait que Gaara détestait l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui fournir.

**Avec Naruto**

Il avança tranquillement vers le lieu où il savait être son… ami. Il avait besoin d'une paire d'yeux et d'information. Le blond savait parfaitement que Yagura était capable de lui fournir.

- Tu n'es pas sensé passer ton examen.

- C'est ce que je fais, nous avons cinq jours pour la première épreuve, mais j'ai besoin de tes yeux quelques minutes, sourit le jeune jinchûriki.

Yagura plissa les sourcils de sa position assise, il était installé confortablement sur une branche lui permettant d'avoir un minimum de paix. Il soupira admettant légèrement qu'il aiderait le blond.

- Je t'explique l'épreuve, nous avons cinq jours pour capturer une équipe dont nous n'avons qu'un seul indice. Malheureusement, mon équipe doit capturer une équipe d'Iwa dont l'une des membres serait une proche parente du Tsuchikage. Je me disais que tu savais peut-être qui c'est?

- Proche parente de ce vieux sénile, murmura le gris, concentré. Et bien, il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler que sa petite-fille, Kurotshushi, était une genin, mais c'était il y a deux ans.

- L'équipe que nous recherchons serait les élèves de ce _Buichi. _

Le nom était pratiquement craché, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac dès que l'on parlait d'Iwa et de ce jounin en particulier.

- L'aura qui te tourne autour est l'une de ses élèves, informa finalement Yagura. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement l'équipe que vous cherchez puisque je n'ai jamais vu cette jeune fille en particulier.

- C'est déjà mieux que ne rien savoir… En passant, savais-tu qu'un indice était : _L'une des membres est la deuxième._

Le gris écarquilla des yeux sous le choc, il sauta de sa branche atterrissant devant le blond.

- T'es sûr?

- Oui, c'est l'équipe huit de mon village qui l'a eu… Elle vient de Kumo.

- Ça, je le sais, c'est Nii Yugiho, expliqua-t-il. Une cousine du Raikage actuel. Hôte de Nibi, elle a les cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs. Je peux te garantir qu'elle peut être maline, mais je croyais qu'elle était devenue chuunin et même jounin…

- Tu semble la connaitre, fit le blond sceptique.

- Kiri et Kumo ont toujours eu de bonne relation malgré la guerre civile, haussa le porteur du Sanbi. Les autres pays ne sont pas au courant de ce détail, mais c'est un fait. Grâce à cette alliance, les jinchûrikis avaient la chance de s'entrainer ensemble malgré leur _utilité_ différente. Nous faisons partis du pacte d'alliance même lorsque j'étais sous les ordres du Sandaime. C'était donc régulier qu'Utakata, Bee, Yugiho et moi-même se retrouvions pour s'entrainer à maitriser nos Bijus. Par contre, si l'un de nous maitrisait son Biju plus rapidement, il n'avait plus l'autorisation de se présenter. Ça commencé par moi, suivit par Bee et finalement Yugiho. Utakata est le seul qui n'a pas encore maitrisé le Rokubi, mais disons que c'est parce que son sceau est trop fort pour le moment.

Naruto cligna des yeux sous son bandeau, l'information peinait à se faire enregistrer dans son cerveau. Il relâcha la tension dans ses épaules avant de _«regarder»_ le gris.

- En y pensant, pour toute à l'heure, commença-Yagura, gêné. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Si je t'en avais voulu, Yagura, murmura-Naruto. Je t'aurai poussé hors de moi et je ne serai certainement pas ici à te parler.

- C'est juste étrange, avoua finalement le porteur du Sanbi en s'installant confortablement sur le sol, adossé contre un arbre. Je suis incapable de démêler ce qui vient du sceau de fusion et ce qui vient de moi, je suis même incapable de savoir si tu es un simple ami ou bien plus. Tout se mélange, c'est la première fois que ça arrive et je réagis brusquement ou instinctivement dépendant de la situation. Déjà que je ne suis pas du type à comprendre les émotions, maintenant, c'est tout simplement l'anarchie en moi…

- Je comprends, fit l'Uzumaki en levant le menton du gris pour qu'il puisse tenter de rentrer son regard dans le sien, caché. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas. Moi-même, je ne différencie pas et j'ai toujours été très porté sur les émotions en tant que tels. Laissons le temps dicter notre conduite pour le moment. Considérons-nous comme ami.

Ses doigts tracèrent le contour du visage du gris, il sentit parfaitement la cicatrice, les lèvres serrés en une mince ligne, le nez fin et les paupières douces. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait ce genre de contact, il arrivait maintenant à se faire une image précise du gris en face de lui. Malgré qu'il l'ait déjà vu, Naruto n'avait plus aucune idée à quoi ressemblait le porteur d'Isobu.

- Ami, alors, murmura-Yagura en ignorant les cris de sa conscience au fond de lui.

- Ami, approuva l'enfant de 12 ans. Je vais y aller, je dois essayer de trouver cette fille et rapporter les informations à mon équipe, merci Yagura.

- Ce n'est rien…

Le jounin de Kiri regarda l'enfant partir et soupira. Sa conscience n'était pas très contente de son choix d'accepter le blond comme un simple ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les émotions faisaient rage en lui, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les ignorer davantage. C'était pratiquement impossible. La sensation de perdre quelque chose à chaque fois que le blond le quittait devenait angoissante pour l'adolescent qu'il était. En plus de ça, les jinchûrikis qui n'arrêtaient pas d'aller-venir lui donnaient le tournis. Malgré lui, ses sens ne lui permettaient pas d'ignorer un être comme lui. Il avait repéré facilement le porteur de l'Ichibi, pourtant, il ne lui avait pas parlé. Pour Yugiho, il ignorait totalement sa présence à Kiri jusqu'à maintenant. Pour les deux jinchûrikis d'Iwa, ils arriveraient sûrement avec le Tsuchikage à la dernière épreuve. Pour la jinchûriki de Taki, il l'avait seulement aperçu, mais ne l'avait pas approché et le huitième, il était absent tout simplement. Selon les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eues, Bee serait jounin, il devait donc être à Kumo. Et le dernier, Yagura passait son temps avec le blond.

- Tu t'ennuies, fit une voix malicieuse à coté de lui.

- Que veux-tu Suigetsu, soupira le concerné.

- Si je te dis que l'enfant blond qui t'intéresse est ma cible, ça te fait quoi, haussa le nommé.

- Il doit apprendre de lui-même. Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi, haussa-Yagura. Je vais crier, hurler parce qu'il participe à un examen chuunin?

Malgré que la phrase sonnait affirmative, Yagura l'avait dite avec une interrogation. L'Hozûki eut un mince sourire.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais m'assassiner avant de commencer ma chasse.

- Ne le tue pas et tu ne mourras pas, affirma le gris.

- Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, répondit rapidement Suigetsu. Peut-être dans celle d'Akura, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle voudrait perdre sa place maintenant alors qu'on vient de réussir à entrer dans un examen chuunin alors que nous avons 15 ans.

- Fait ton examen, de toute façon, ce gamin a de la ressource. Ne croit pas l'avoir aussi facilement que les épéistes, observa-Yagura. Il est rusé et cette ruse sera peut-être la perte de ton équipe.

- Je prends le conseil…

Sur ces mots, il le laissa seul. Le jounin soupira de découragement, ses sens captèrent l'approche d'un de ses semblables. Il se leva de sa position et se décida à s'en aller. Il n'aimait pas trop le fait de rencontrer des enfants qui croyaient toujours vivre la pire des vies possibles sur terre. Ses sens l'avertirent de l'approche d'un autre jinchûriki, une plus précisément venant vers l'endroit où il allait. Son soupir retentit dans le silence du village de la brume. Il sentit la présence, elle venait de franchir la ruelle qui les séparait. Et la seconde, il dût l'éviter parce que la jeune fille lui fonçait dedans, concentrée dans ses pensés.

- Ah, ex… Vous êtes un jinchûriki, s`exclama-t-elle.

- Surprise, demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Yagura secoua la tête avant de recommencer à marcher, derrière, l'autre enfant s'était arrêté sous le choc. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le gris laissa ses pas le conduire jusqu'à la rive d'une autre section qu'il utilisait pour rejoindre son chez-lui.

- La saison des tempêtes arrive, murmura-t-il au vent. Et elle risque d'être l'une des plus violentes que Kiri a connue jusqu'à ce jour.

Il partit pour mettre pied sur l'eau lorsque la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée l'arrêta. Elle avait des cheveux vert-menthe qui lui arrêtaient aux épaules, dans son regard orangé, il y avait de la détermination et de l'espoir. Un espoir que Yagura ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette fille ne voulait-elle pas le laisser tranquille? Non, en fait, pourquoi tout le monde ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille? Il demandait seulement la paix, rien de plus, rien de moins. Déjà que l'Uzumaki n'était pas capable de bloquer ses pensés, ne pouvait-il pas passer une seconde avec le silence absolu à la fois dans son esprit et à l'extérieur. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose de son avis.

- Que veux-tu, finit-il par demander.

- …

- Que voulez-vous, rectifia-Yagura de plus en plus irrité.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais su qu'il y avait des personnes comme nous, interrogea-Fuu.

- Tu crois vraiment que je sais la raison, s'étonna le gris.

L'autre garçon derrière fronça des sourcils, c'était le genin de Suna. Gaara, il avait quitté son équipe après avoir eu une soudaine envie de meurtre vis-à-vis ses frères et sœurs. Il avait senti l'enfant blond et avait décidé de voir ce que faisait cet enfant qu'il tolérait. Au lieu, il avait trouvé ce drôle de personnage, une personne nommée jinchûriki ce qu'il était. Il s'était arrêté sous le choc, il ne voyait que la personne de dos, mais quelque chose, un sentiment, s'était répandue en lui simplement en le voyant. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi.

- Et toi, que veux-tu, lui demanda le gris en se tournant.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, il ne répondit pas préférant regarder le porteur du Sanbi.

- La même raison qu'elle, finit-il par dire de sa voix froide.

- La seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que les jinchûrikis sont la personnification d'une arme mortelle, haussa-t-il. Pour que cette arme soit la plus performante possible, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être différente, sinon, les dirigeants vont perdre le contrôle.

- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été une arme, s'exclama la jeune fille. On m'a négligée et haïe…

- Parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi, coupa-Yagura en les regardant à tour de rôle. Tu es quoi, la septième? Imagine un peu s'ils te permettaient de te rendre jusqu'à ton plus haut potentielle, si tu les trahis, ils auront un jinchûriki pratiquement imbattable à battre et à forcer à leur obéir, pas une très bonne solution. Normalement, c'est à partir du cinquième qu'ils comment à les renier et à tenter à détruire leur potentiel.

Le silence se fit entre les trois, le gris leva le regard vers le ciel en soupirant de découragement. Une fine pluie commença à tomber. Une pluie qui se transforma en déluge, Yagura sentit ses vêtements se tremper, il grinça des dents. Il détestait la pluie, la détestait de tout son être malgré son affiné naturel avec l'élément aqueux.

- Je vous conseille de rentrer, les pluies de Kiri ont tendance à être torrentiel.

Sur ces mots, il mit pied sur l'eau et partit en direction de sa demeure.

**Avec Ino**

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement, elle était à la recherche de cette équipe d'Iwa. Naruto agissait bizarrement quand on parlait de ce village, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse détruire mentalement parlant. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait de prendre son rôle, la Yamanaka avait développé un sentiment de protection vis-à-vis son coéquipier, elle ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il se fasse blesser plus qu'il était déjà malgré l'absence de blessure physique. Ino concentrait donc ses recherches dans une zone précise où elle avait déjà vu un grand rassemblement d'Iwa. Malgré la pluie, elle avait le courage nécessaire d'espionner. Aucune personne n'avait le droit de la blesser tant qu'elle participait aux examens chuunins, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle n'eut nullement peur d'un gars originaire de Taki.

- Tiens donc, une kunoichi de Konoha, seule, fit-il avec un sourire de pervers.

La Yamanaka ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu, mais elle savait qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns et un regard pers, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ses vêtements représentaient la mode de Taki, la jeune fille haussa brièvement les épaules avant de se concentrer sur ses recherches à nouveau.

- Tu es donc plus téméraire qu'il n'y parait, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Un pas de plus et je t'écrase ce à quoi tu tiens le plus sur ton corps, menaça-Ino d'une voix froide et glaciale.

Leurs missions régulières avec l'unité à Ibiki avaient beaucoup servi à Ino, elle y avait rencontré une jeune femme nommée Anko, une jeune femme très sadique qui l'avait pris sous son aile. En moins d'une semaine, la Yamanaka avait développé énormément de ton de voix menaçant et des manies disons très sadique. Même son père ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ça n'aidait pas qu'Ino était apprentie dans le département d'interrogatoire et de torture depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'académie, mais ce n'était qu'un mince détail.

- Et menaçante en plus, j'aime ça, continua-t-il.

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme mes victimes à Konoha, tu es mieux de déguerpir, sourit-Ino en se tournant, le regard cruel pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie. Je peux te garantir que certains m'ont supplié de mettre fin à leur torture et de les tuer…

L'adolescent blêmit légèrement en voyant réellement une parcelle de vérité dans les prunelles de la kunoichi, il se recula signifiant son intention de partir et déguerpis aussi vite qu'un lapin. C'était drôle à voir pour la jeune fille. Elle se tourna soudainement et ne put bloquer, un coup atteint un point de pression et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Pendant qu'elle «discutait» avec le jeune homme originaire de Taki, une jeune fille d'Iwa s'était rapproché après avoir vu les intrus. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés court et des yeux aussi foncé que l'était l'abyme de l'océan.

-Et bien, une prisonnière va aider à amener ce gamin, sourit-elle. Mon grand-père sera certainement reconnaissant…

_La première épreuve et le premier obstacle, que va faire le petit Naruto face à l'absence de sa coéquipière._

* * *

_Je ne me souviens plus s'il y a des mots inconnus alors, je modifierai si j'en trouve…_

_Voilà la suite tant attendu, espérons qu'elle vous satisfera jusqu'à la suite qui est pour le 25 ou 26 du prochain mois._

_Amitié, Fan-manga_


	14. Chapitre Treize: L'initiative d'Ino

_**Information : **__J'ai dépassé ma limite, je sais, j'ai eu quelques blessures physiques et problèmes personnelles, c'est ce qui m'a retardé. C'est pour ça que je vais me donner un approximatif au lieu d'une date précise pour ne pas vous frustrer sans le faire exprès._

* * *

_**Yachiru-chan92 : **__Et bien, faut bien que je trouve un moyen de les faire se rencontrer… Et pour les noms, je te comprends, moi-même j'ai besoin d'une liste pour être sûre de ne pas en avoir oublié…_

_**Gwenaelle-du-43 : **__Oui, c'est ça, une petite réunion de famille, mais juste pour leur faire découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans leur situation, le reste viendra plus tard._

_**Aya31 : **__Je ne voulais pas que ma première épreuve soit identique à celle de Konoha. Après tout, nous sommes à Kiri et ce n'est pas les mêmes examinateurs, donc pas la même épreuve. Pour Yagura et Naruto, plus tard, mais pour le moment, ils ne sont que des amis. Et oui, selon le syndrome de l'écrivain, j'ai une tendance au sadisme…_

_**Hathor2 : **__Euh, je ne peux pas te dire, cela va aller au fil de mon écriture. _

_**Dj : **__C'est le but, il faut bien que je change l'épreuve pour faire mon histoire… Je suis un peu l'histoire originale, mais je la change à ma façon…_

_**Mini-Yuya : **__Oui, ça craint pour Ino, c'est le but… Et la réunion, ça se positionnait juste bien avec le contexte… Pour les indices, ils sont peut-être faciles, mais le plus dure reste à mettre en place un moyen de capturer l'équipe sans combattre. Enfin, c'est mon avis._

_**Kawaii-Sama : **__Et bien, malheureusement, un chapitre de plus de 6 000 mots est long à écrire surtout que tu dois faire en sorte que tout se tient dans l'histoire en évitant le plus de fautes possibles pour le bien des lecteurs, mais je crois qu'au final, c'est le résultat qui compte. _

_**Les autres : **__Merci de vos commentaires, voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience!_

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Information **__: Il se peut que quelques personnages soit hors-caractère dans ce chapitre..._

_**Question : **__Si vous avez des idées à propos d'un plan qu'Ino devrait sortir à Naruto, vous n'avez qu'à me le mettre dans un commentaire, ça va m'aider à bâtir mon prochain chapitre._

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Treize : L'ingéniosité d'Ino**

**Avec Ino**

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, tenta de bouger ses bras, rien. La jeune fille se rappelait d'avoir été assommée après qu'elle eut renvoyé cet adolescent corné. La Yamanaka ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son corps. Elle n'avait aucune blessure visible, seulement une migraine créée par son sommeil forcé. Ses bras étaient ligotés dans son dos, elle était attachée à une chaise, dans une salle assez froide par les frissons qui lui passaient sur les bras.

- Elle est finalement réveillée, murmura une voix.

- Tant mieux, nous n'avons pas à perdre plus de temps, mon grand-père ne peut pas supporter d'être si près, mais pourtant si loin de ces deux capteurs à haut potentiel.

- Faites bien attention, dit une voix beaucoup plus adulte. Elle est certes seulement une kunoichi, j'imagine facilement qu'elle ne doit pas être faible. Selon ce que m'a dit un coéquipier de_ cette_ mission, elle serait bien la plus forte du trio si nous enlevons notre cible.

Ino leva légèrement les paupières, trois figues dont l'une adulte. Un sensei et ses élèves. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains, mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas faire de signe pour sa technique de famille, même son père n'était pas à son niveau. Suffisait juste de trouver le bon moment et de connaitre son adversaire. De cette façon, elle pourrait avertir facilement ses coéquipiers en usant de sa technique et cela permettrait aussi un échange équitable même si c'était Naruto la cible principale.

_«Découvrir leur personnalité, permettre à Shikamaru de prendre plus qu'un prisonnier pour réussir notre test, éviter que Naruto soit au courant, compter sur Chôji pour la force brute et neutraliser le sensei sans combattre… Et bien, j'ai tout un plan, suffit juste de pouvoir le mettre en action.»_ pensa-Ino avec surprise. _«Bon, pas aussi détaillé que ceux de Naruto, mais suffisant pour ce que je veux faire. Je crois que Shikamaru et notre blondinet international ont légèrement déteint sur moi. Je ne pensai pas être aussi influençable sans m'en rende compte. Tant pis, on réglera ce petit problème plus tard, maintenant, se concentrer sur la mission!»_

On lui leva la tête à l'aide de ses cheveux, ses yeux pers entrèrent dans ceux d'une jeune fille originaire d'Iwa. Par les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter durant leur conversation, son grand-père voudrait son coéquipier. Elle devrait donc être reliée au Tsuchikage et pour entrer dans les examens, elle devait absolument porter le grade de genin même si elle ne l'était pas en réalité. En d'autres mots, Ino était aux mains de l'équipe qu'elle devait capturer dans les cinq jours à venir. Une tâche qui s'annonçait ardue pour la jeune fille.

- Buichi-sensei, êtes-vous certains qu'elle est la coéquipière de _ce _capteur?

- Sûr et certain, fit la figure maintenant identifiée. Kurotshushi, fait attention de ne pas la tuer, vous seriez immédiatement disqualifiés et nous ne pourrions plus faire ce pourquoi nous sommes à Kiri. N'oublie pas, la mission d'abord.

- Oui, sensei, je n'oublie pas. Vous devriez peut-être cessé de parler de _la_ mission devant une prisonnière. Imaginez simplement si elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

_«Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, Kurotshushi. Bientôt, tu auras l'honneur d'être à ma place… Dommage que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je pense. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, continue à me donner des informations, je ne suis pas apprentie dans le domaine de la torture et de l'interrogation pour rien, l'information est capital dans ma vie.»_ pensa-Ino avec un brin de sadisme.

Anko avait légèrement déteint sur elle, la Yamanaka ne pouvait plus penser librement si elle savait qu'elle avait la future possibilité de tor… ahem… d'interroger sa prochaine victime. Dans ce cas, l'équipe de Kurotshushi même si pour le moment, sa position était peu enviable… Très peu enviable même. Attachée dans une salle en compagnie de shinobis d'Iwa, ennemi juré de Konoha depuis la troisième grande guerre shinobi. Vraiment, Ino savait qu'elle était légèrement dans le pétrin, mais ça serait à son avantage.

**Avec Shikamaru**

Il plissa des sourcils, Ino était nulle part où être vue comme si elle avait simplement disparu. Le Nara se doutait bien que quelque chose était arrivée à sa coéquipière, mais il devait faire semblant que tout était sous contrôle. Il ne fallait surtout pas inquiéter Naruto. Déjà que le blond avait la possibilité de savoir où elle se trouvait facilement, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre qu'elle était allée rechercher des informations seule. Naruto ne tolérait pas qu'elle est risquée sa vie si facilement pour simplement réussir un test. Le noir savait irrémédiablement que son coéquipier aveugle trouverait le problème facilement, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'Ino allait très bien, qu'elle était allée faire un petit tour à l'extérieur pour se rafraichir les idées. Malheureusement, Naruto le croyait à moitié.

- Naruto, ça fait la centième fois que je te le dis, soupira-Shikamaru. Ino va très bien, elle est simplement allée faire un tour!

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton aura ne cesse de me dire, c'est pour ça que je demande. Tu es inquiet et tu tentes de me cacher un détail, soupira l'Uzumaki. Pourquoi faire?

- Laisse-moi au moins un jour, abandonna-Shikamaru. Je te l'expliquerai après… Pour le moment, cherche des informations de ton coté.

- Un jour, après, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe et je veux savoir où est Ino, fit-Naruto sérieux.

Le Nara hocha la tête, il avait une journée pour amener Ino à l'hôtel, un temps affreusement court de son avis. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve Ino, qu'il l'informe en plus de ne pas faire en sorte que les soupçons de Naruto augmente. Il laissa le blond seul et partit vers… cet adolescent de Kiri. Lui seul pouvait lui permettre de découvrir où était sa coéquipière, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Avant de se rende à l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent, il s'arrêta devant Chôji.

- On a une journée pour trouver Ino, fit-il sérieusement. Je ne veux pas que Naruto soit impliqué dans l'affaire, j'ai un petit doute où elle est, je ne veux pas que tu dises un mot à notre coéquipier. Sois prêt, nous n'avons que 24h pour retrouver notre coéquipière.

- Si peu de temps, il faut faire vite, s'exclama-Chôji. Je serai prêt.

- Merci, reste ici pendant que je trouve des informations, garde un œil sur Naruto.

- Je le ferai, répondit l'Akimichi.

Shikamaru sourit faiblement, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il devait se dépêcher, il était certes un paresseux, mais il savait quand il devait combattre ou se dépêcher. Son clan était reconnu pour être les plus grands stratèges, il devait maintenant entrer dans le temps. Naruto ne devait pas comprendre qu'Ino était en danger, non, pas tout de suite. Le blond irait se mettre en danger pour la sauver, ce n'était pas ce que Shikamaru voulait. L'Uzumaki était intelligent, mais ses amis étaient beaucoup plus important que sa propre vie, c'est pour ça que Shikamaru voulait agir seul en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

Le noir se dirigea le plus rapidement vers l'endroit où il était sûr de trouver l'ami de Naruto. Un mince sourire naquit sur son visage en le voyant exactement où il le pensait. Le gris ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'être dérangé, mais Shikamaru n'avait pas le choix, réellement.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une minute de calme, soupira le gris.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Yagura-san, fit-Shikamaru. Mais puis-je vous demander une faveur? Ça rapport avec mon équipe et Naruto.

- Et quelle est cette faveur, se releva le jinchûriki.

- Voyez-vous, ma coéquipière est, disons, portée disparue, cependant, je ne veux pas que mon coéquipier, Naruto, intervienne dans ce léger problème. Vous savez comment Iwa tente de vous avoir et de l'avoir et j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'elle a été capturée par une équipe de ce pays.

- Et si tu as tort, haussa-Yagura.

- Malheureusement, vous êtes à moitié convaincu que j'ai tort, n'ai-je pas raison?

Yagura plissa les sourcils, il voulait juste savoir si le noir avait un argument solide, il était vrai que Shikamaru avait raison, il sentait la jeune fille en compagnie de shinobi d'Iwa. Il pouvait même dire qu'elle était dans le pétrin.

- Et pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas l'aide de Naruto, demanda-t-il finalement. Il est un capteur lui aussi.

- Peut-être, mais je connais assez mon coéquipier pour savoir qu'il va aller même jusqu'à offrir sa vie en échange de notre coéquipière. En évitant de le mettre au courant, je peux ainsi éviter une échange et tenter de récupérer Ino avant qu'il puisse se rende compte qu'elle a été capturée pour l'atteindre. Savoir que ses amis sont en danger simplement à cause de sa présence pourrait être un coup dur pour lui…

- Mais il a le droit de savoir, fit remarquer Yagura.

- Peut-être, mais préférez-vous retrouver une jeune fille sans risque d'être tuée et sans qu'elle menace votre liberté directement. Je sais une chose ou deux sur ce qui s'est passé à Iwa avec mon coéquipier et vous. Vous n'êtes pas sortis indemne, c'est impossible. De plus, Iwa n'aurait pas pris le risque de ne pas avoir d'atout dans sa manche, ce pays a donc décidé de se concentrer sur la capture de mon coéquipier plus faible que vous en sachant qu'une certaine façon, il mettait la main sur vous.

Yagura fronça les sourcils en tentant de ne pas réagir. Un genin d'à peine quelques mois comprenant ce qui s'était passé, pas exactement, mais avait une bonne piste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu as raison, fit-il malgré son conflit interne.

- Votre réaction, sourit le Nara. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, loin de là. La façon dont vous avez tenté de juguler l'étonnement sur votre visage. Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé là-bas?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir…

- Pourriez-vous m'aider à retrouver ma coéquipière, je n'ai qu'une journée avant que Naruto intervienne.

- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à vos propres senseis?

Shikamaru baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses senseis. Déjà que Shisui et Asuma devaient s'occuper réellement de Naruto pour ne pas qu'il fasse une crise d'hyperventilation, le blond était plus apte à ce genre de crise depuis la capture qu'il avait subi par Iwa.

- Inquiétez Asuma-sensei et Shisui-sensei ne donnerait qu'une raison à Naruto de s'impliquer, balaya-t-il. Je suis venu vers vous pour éviter qu'il sache réellement. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à lui dire ce que vous faites dans votre journée, préférant le temps seul.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles, le gris soupira de découragement. Il semblait que le Nara avait détruit la moindre possibilité de fuir dans cette situation. Premièrement, Yagura ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester Naruto échangé lui-même contre sa coéquipière. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvait pas permettre à Naruto de faire face à des shinobis d'Iwa maintenant, le blond ne pourrait pas supporter le fait d'avoir son tortureur devant lui. Troisièmement, le noir avait ses premières ressources de bloquer pour protéger son coéquipier et finalement, Yagura avait quand même une conscience. Silencieuse la plupart du temps, mais il avait une conscience.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse alors, abandonna-t-il.

- La repérer et avoir un, disons, support pour nous aider. Aussi, j'aimerai savoir si vous pouvez communiquer à longue distance pour que l'on puisse à la fois avoir des informations d'elle et programmer notre démarche.

- Je peux lui donner quelques signes à l'aide de l'eau, mais il m'est impossible de communiquer à distance comme tu veux, informa le gris. En fait, sans radio, c'est tout simplement impossible à moins que tu descendes d'un clan où leurs techniques familiales sont basées sur l'esprit.

- Comme Ino, nous avons 24 h, alors vaut mieux commencer maintenant…

**Avec Ino**

L'interrogation s'était passée rapidement, la jeune Yamanaka n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur son coéquipier et la jeune fille qui l'interrogeait s'énervait. Il était si facile de déstabiliser une kunoichi surtout si celle-ci cherchait à rende fière quelqu'un. On oubliait parfois que l'esprit était plus facilement accessible que l'information, dommage que Kurotshushi l'avait complètement oublié. La genin de Konoha souriait dans son esprit, physiquement, elle était impassible. Rester le plus calme possible, ne démontrer aucune douleur, laissé l'ennemi s'enrager par lui-même. Les enseignements d'Ibiki et de son père revenaient dans son esprit. Elle suivait ses instructions à la lettre et Ino voyait déjà les résultats. La genin d'Iwa perdait patience.

- RAH! Tu m'énerves, je vais revenir plus tard et j'espère qu'à ce moment, tu auras délié ta langue, s'écria-t-elle enragée.

Elle avait complètement oublié le premier détail pour être un interrogateur, ne jamais démontrer d'émotion à leur victime. Ino allait jouer là-dessus. Elle avait une lèvre de fendue et quelques hématomes, mais rien de bien grave. Il semblait qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment la blessé, seulement avoir l'information qu'il voulait. Une chance que Kurotshushi était très débutante dans cet art, sinon Ino était sûre qu'elle aurait parlé malgré elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore l'expérience nécessaire pour résister à un professionnel de l'interrogation.

Cela faisait plus qu'une heure que la jeune fille l'interrogeait sans amélioration réelle. La Yamanaka commençait à trouver le temps long, la douleur n'était rien, elle était supportable. C'était peine à croire, une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année n'arrivait pas à briser une enfant de 12 ans, c'était réellement pathétique… Il semblait que l'interrogation était un art peu aimé et encore moins maitrisé, c'était l'une des raisons qui avait conduit Ino a demandé à son père de l'entrainer dans ce domaine en particulier, elle avait toujours aimé voir les autres souffrir même si elle ne l'avait jamais démontré, c'était un peu sa nature à elle.

La blonde passa un temps long, seule, dans la salle. C'était une chambre sans meuble, un endroit abandonné, sûrement une ancienne salle d'un des clans décimés de Kiri. Elle commençait à somnoler lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que de l'eau se mouvait dans la salle, à un endroit où elle serait la seule à voir… Elle prenait la forme de lettre écrivant une phrase simple : _Tu vas bien?_ Quelqu'un de son équipe l'avait donc trouvé et demandé à un spécialiste du Suiton pour communiquer.

_Répond par un mouvement de tête, je vais comprendre…_

Ino hocha la tête légèrement, elle fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était la personne qui lui parlait et comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_Un certain cerf protège un certain renard en compagnie d'un certain papillon évitant ainsi que le certain renard cherche un certain sanglier pour son propre bien. _

La Yamanaka sourit pour la première fois dans sa cellule, quelqu'un aidait ses coéquipiers à protéger Naruto en plus de s'inquiéter pour elle.

**Avec Yagura**

- Elle va bien, mais elle ne fait pas trop confiance au moyen de communication, soupira le gris au Nara.

- Alors dis-lui ça : Un certain cerf protège un certain renard en compagnie d'un certain papillon évitant ainsi que le certain renard chercher un certain sanglier pour son propre bien. Elle va comprendre.

- Et bien, si elle ne comprend pas, c'est parce qu'elle est idiote, haussa-Yagura. Tu parles de toi, de Naruto, de ton coéquipier et d'elle.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Le nom «Ino» est dérivé du mot «Inoshishi» qui signifie sanglier alors que le nom «Shika» veut dire cerf et le nom de «Chô» qui veut dire papillon.

Shikamaru soupira, Yagura était intelligent, très même.

- Maintenant?

- Elle a plus confiance, fit le gris après avoir envoyé le message.

Shikamaru sourit, il se doutait bien que sa coéquipière comprendrait le message rapidement. Après tout, Ino n'avait pas été la haute-kunoichi pour rien et de plus, si Yagura, une personne hors de Konoha, pouvait comprendre le message, la Yamanaka avait toutes les chances de comprendre à moins bien sûr qu'elle soit stupide, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- J'imagine que tu vas aller par mon intermédiaire pour créer ton plan, demanda calmement Yagura.

En réponse, il ne reçut qu'un sourire narquois. Le gris soupira sachant déjà qu'il venait de perdre sa journée et sa nuit, pourquoi le blond créait toujours ses problèmes autour de lui et non autour de quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. Bon, il était un _peu_ à blâmer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surprotéger le jeune jinchûriki. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore _pure_ d'une certaine façon… Peu de jinchûriki pouvaient rester _pure_, le blond n'avait pas encore tué, c'était un miracle pour un _sacrifice humain_.

- Vous avez quelque chose sur l'esprit, Yagura-san, demanda-Shikamaru.

- Peux-tu s'il-te-plait arrêter de me vouvoyer, je n'ai que 16 ans, pas 35. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avons une grande différence d'âge, soupira le nommé. Et tu peux juste m'appeler Yagura, pas de suffixe, s'il-te-plait.

- Comme tu veux, fit le Nara. Qu'est-ce que t'as sur l'esprit?

- Je ne pensais pas que ce qui se passe dans ma tête était très important à ce moment précis.

- Un peu curieux…

- Simplement le fait que je me disais que Naruto était un jinchûriki chanceux, finit par répondre le gris.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que sous-entendait Yagura, c'était trop incompréhensible pour vraiment comprendre.

- J'ai rencontré deux jinchûrikis il n'y a pas longtemps, expliqua son interlocuteur. Une jeune fille de Taki, je peux dire qu'elle a déjà du sang sur les mains et un garçon de Suna qui lui aussi a du sang sur les mains ou plutôt son sable. Naruto est chanceux, il n'a pas eu à tuer encore… La plupart d'entre nous ont du sang sur les mains avant de comprendre ce qu'ils sont. Je sais déjà qu'ils en ont tous sauf lui…

- Et comment sais-tu ça?

- L'Ichibi est dans ce gamin de Suna, il sent le sang à plein nez. Nibi est scellée dans une des mes connaissances. Moi, j'ai déjà tué. Le quatrième est un shinobi d'une cinquantaine d'années d'Iwa, c'est certain qu'il a du sang sur les mains. Le cinquième est un shinobi d'une trentaine d'année, il a aussi du sang sur les mains. Utakata a déjà tué, cette fille de Taki aussi, le huitième est un ami malgré sa tendance énervante et je sais qu'il a déjà tué. Seulement Naruto n'a pas encore tué, c'est pour ça qu'il est un jinchûriki chanceux. Habituellement, un pays fait exprès pour créer une arme vivante et faire éliminer les ennemis les plus puissants pour se débarrasser de nous, ça n'a pas été son cas.

- Oh…

Yagura baissa légèrement les yeux, le garçon Nara était déjà en train de comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement dire.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas été considéré comme une arme, n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu as fais pour passer au travers de ça et j'imagine facilement que Naruto n'aurait peut-être pas eu la même capacité que tu as, Yagura.

- Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide. Ma sœur et mon frère, à une époque, j'ignorais même leur existence, un moyen plus facile pour me contrôler.

Yagura ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait à un genin de Konoha, le coéquipier de Naruto en particulier. Personne à Kiri ne pouvait le comprendre même sa Mizukage. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Shikamaru s'assit, le gris avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose d'important. Son père lui avait dit qu'il avait la capacité de comprendre les gens et de les faire parler sans s'en rende compte. Yagura semblait vouloir décharger un peu son cœur, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de l'écouter.

- Avant de commencer, peux-tu avertir ma coéquipière que nous la sortirons de là, dit-il.

Yagura hocha brièvement la tête, il s'installa légèrement mieux qu'il était. Le jinchûriki du Sanbi savait que sa défense venait de se briser, son passé le hantait depuis longtemps et il avait une oreille attentive qui ne ferait pas de jugement. Parler à un autre jinchûriki n'était pas la même chose, ils avaient vécu une vie similaire, les autres porteurs de démon préféraient se concentrer sur leur propre malheur en disant bien clairement qu'il avait eu de la chance. Le gris n'en pouvait plus simplement, sa vie n'était pas la plus pire, mais il avait besoin d'une oreille prête à l'écouter sans faire de jugement. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vécu de réelle difficulté dès la naissance.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux écouter, demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu en as besoin, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu n'arrives plus à l'omettre. Je ne suis pas Naruto, nous sommes sensés être ennemi, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour aider ma coéquipière tout comme tu as besoin de moi pour te sentir plus libre dans tes pensés. Ton passé te hante. Un jinchûriki ne dirait que tu as de la chance sauf peut-être Naruto, mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'oreille que tu as besoin…

Yagura eut un mince sourire, le Nara avait détruit ses défenses avec sa simple question. Il était intelligent, mais il avait une aura ennuyeuse qui avait tendance à attirer une curiosité et une certaine confiance.

**Avec Ino**

Elle attendait après un prochain message qui prit du temps à apparaître, il disait simplement que son équipe allait la tirer du pétrin dans lequel elle était. Ce n'était pas assez, son équipe devait faire vite, mais pourtant, elle se doutait un peu qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres messages, pas tant que le plan n'était pas mis en marche.

La Yamanaka vit apparaître la jeune fille qui l'interrogeait, elle n'eut qu'un simple soupir, ça allait être long, encore une fois.

- Vas-tu répondre maintenant?

Aucune réponse ne vint d'Ino. Vraiment, la kunoichi de Konoha commençait à penser que Kurotshushi ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était l'art de l'interrogatoire. Après tout, on ne s'entend pas à ce qu'un ennemi dévoile des informations essentiels sur un de ses coéquipiers. Parfois, la Yamanaka se demandait réellement si la vraie vie de ninja était simplement ça, faire face à des shinobis stupides ou qui se croient supérieurs. L'un ou l'autre, les deux options étaient réellement énervants surtout pour une kunoichi telle qu'Ino…

- Et tu crois réellement que je vais répondre si facilement, voyons Kurotshushi-chan, je ne suis même pas de ton pays, les informations que tu me demandes sont tous simplement trop importantes pour être mis dans les mains d'une genin aussi faible que toi, rit-Ino.

Le hurlement de rage fit sourire Ino jusqu'à ce que le sensei de la genin ennemie apparaisse.

- Kurotshushi, sort, s'il-te-plait. Cette enfant est trop axée dans les arts interrogatoires pour que tu puisses sortir la moindre information d'elle, je vais m'en occuper.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, sort, j'ai dis!

- Hai, Buichi-sensei.

La jeune fille quitta la salle laissant l'adulte avec la genin.

- Tu vas faire ta dure, j'imagine.

- Ma dure, répondit-Ino. Non, j'empêche juste une personne qui m'est chère de tomber entre vos mains cupides même si je dois y laisser la vie.

- Sais-tu ce que la plupart des shinobis font aux kunoichis capturées, demanda tranquillement Buichi.

- Ils les violent, haussa la blonde.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de ça?

- Pourquoi? Chaque kunoichi est conditionnée pour faire face à cette possibilité.

Buichi regarda la jeune fille, il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge, elle était sérieuse. Ce n'était pas une genin ordinaire, elle savait les risques et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur de se sacrifier elle-même pour protéger ses coéquipiers et amis. Une valeur très importante pour le pays du feu et de Konoha, Buichi se rappelait que cette valeur était appelée _«La volonté du feu»_. La principale raison de la force de Konoha, son peuple n'avait pas peur de se sacrifier pour le bien de leur prochain, une valeur ignorée dans les autres pays.

- Dans un certain sens, tu as de la chance… Les coéquipiers de Kurotshushi n'auraient eu aucune honte à te violer, c'est justement pour ça qu'elle s'est portée volontaire pour t'interroger.

- Malgré son talent minable dans l'art de l'interrogatoire, comprit la jeune fille.

- Oui, talent que tu as… Pourquoi ne nous donnes-tu pas l'information que l'on veut? Après, tu seras libre…

- La loyauté, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler, demanda-Ino en haussant les épaules. L'information que vous me demandez est importante pour mon pays à moi et non le vôtre. Je ne les trahirai pas.

La volonté pure, voilà la volonté du feu. Le Sandaime Hokage avait bien transmis la leçon aux plus jeunes. Cette jeune fille ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais elle était une véritable Kunoichi de Konoha, pas une de ces fille-fans que Konoha était réputé pour avoir, malheureusement.

- Et bien, tu devrais bientôt devoir abandonner cette loyauté si tu continues dans cette voie…

- Peut-être, fit-Ino. Peut-être…

Sur ces mots, Buichi sortit de la salle, cette fille était certainement différente de ses propres élèves, enfin, élèves forcés. Elle ne laissait pas l'ego atteindre elle et elle ne trahissait pas un camarade même si elle devait souffrir.

Ino sourit en voyant un nouveau message dans l'eau : _Le cerf a un plan, suffit juste que le sanglier puisse prendre otage…_ Elle hocha la tête en réponse, elle pouvait prendre otage quand elle serait en présence de ses kidnappeurs. C'était si facile pour elle, si facile de prendre possession de quelqu'un sans signe, pourtant, la Yamanaka était la seule à réussir.

**Avec Shikamaru**

Écouter Yagura avait été difficile, le Nara ne s'entendait certainement pas à ce genre de vie. Pourtant, le gris semblait plus ouvert à les aider, plus sain et plus calme. Il y avait une sérénité autour du shinobi de Kiri étonnante, Shikamaru savait qu'il avait offert une paix d'esprit au gris. Un moyen de soulager sa tension et de se détendre réellement depuis qu'il savait la vérité relié à sa vie. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la question du pourquoi le gris l'avait fait, mais cela était une question sans importance dans le contexte.

- C'est quoi ton plan?

- Attirer l'attention sur notre otage pendant que tu libère le corps d'Ino, après tout, tu sais où elle est.

- Prends donc plusieurs otages, contra-Yagura. De cette façon, vous pouvez capturer l'équipe que ton équipe est à la recherche sans inclure Naruto.

- Cela va dépendre de la capacité à Ino de prendre otage sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il faudrait aussi beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place le plan, hors, nous avons qu'une journée pour sortir Ino de là. Je veux donc qu'Ino soit libre et après, mon équipe et moi pourrons se concentrer davantage sur notre examen.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

Shikamaru sourit en regardant son interlocuteur, il se pencha à l'oreille du gris…

- Et toi? Me dire ton passé peut amener des conséquences plus dangereuses que tu le penses.

- Tu ne le feras pas, murmura-Yagura en réponse, baissant les yeux.

- Si Naruto est en danger, je n'aurai aucune honte à utiliser ces détails contre toi, l'avertit le Nara.

- Tu n'auras pas à les utiliser, fit remarquer Yagura en le repoussant légèrement, refusant sa proximité.

Le Nara se recula légèrement donnant au jinchûriki une distance sécuritaire. Il provisoirement conclut que Yagura avait une tendance à attirer les personnes qui faisaient son entourage. D'abord sa Kage, Mei. Ensuite son ami, Mangetsu suivit de son coéquipier, Naruto et finalement lui. Shikamaru savait qu'il était curieux. Premièrement parce que le gris était un jinchûriki parfait, le premier reconnu. Deuxièmement parce qu'il était sur la liste des futurs Kages et finalement parce qu'il était surprotégé par sa Kage ce qui était un miracle. Rare était les fois où un Kage prenait le temps de protéger un être au point même de le cloîtrer dans son village pour son propre bien, même le Hokage ne faisait pas ça vis-à-vis Naruto et il le considérait comme son petit-fils d'adoption.

- Bon maintenant, il faut attendre après Ino…

- Tu devrais avoir un lieu de rendez-vous, haussa-Yagura. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'est une mauvaise idée de dire aux autres équipes que vous êtes en train de capturer votre équipe surtout depuis que c'est la première journée.

- Je sais… C'est pour ça qu'on utilisera ton chez toi comme lieu de cachette.

- Je te le déconseille réellement, ma Kage a pris ma maison comme la sienne. Ce n'est pas rare qu'elle se retrouve là-bas surtout à cette heure-ci.

- Et bien, ça ne devrait pas vraiment la déranger…

- C'est que les shinobis de Kiri ne sont pas sensés vous aider, vous pouvez être disqualifié, expliqua le gris. Pendant les cinq jours, vous êtes sensés vous débrouiller par vous-même…

- Mais ils ne l'ont jamais spécifiés dans les règles, donc nous sommes sauve, rit-Shikamaru. Ils ne peuvent pas disqualifier une équipe qui, techniquement, a suivi les règles nommées par notre surveillant.

Yagura se coucha sur le dos en secouant la tête dans le découragement, il avait juste essayé d'empêcher le Nara d'aller chez lui, il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de tranquillité qu'il avait. Il ouvrit les yeux regardant la brume continuelle de son village. Il sentait quelques shinobis de son village de sa position. Ringo, la surveillante riait dans son coin, elle oubliait seulement un détail, il était un capteur. Il se redressa, utilisa l'eau pour faire en sorte d'avoir un senbon dans les mains avant de le lancer dans sa direction.

- Hey, s'écria la jeune femme.

- La prochaine fois que tu ris de ma situation, je peux te garantir que tu vas perdre l'utilisation d'un bras, Ringo…

- Méchant!

- Tu devrais savoir que Yagura déteste ce genre de chose, Ringo, fit-Mangetsu de son arbre.

- Je veux juste m'amuser, je n'ai pas le droit?

- Je veux juste la paix, je n'ai pas le droit de l'avoir, répliqua-Yagura.

Mangetsu et Shikamaru retint un rire, Ringo fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait un peu ce que ressentait le porteur du Sanbi, mais de là à juste vouloir la paix. Bon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de moment de paix dans sa vie à cause du Sandaime Mizukage, mais Ringo savait que le gris prenait le calme pour tenter de juguler la douleur de la perte. Après tout, le jinchûriki avait perdu à la fois sa sœur et son frère alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir leur existence. Mangetsu et elle se regardèrent avant de disparaître via le shunshin laissant les deux jeunes adolescents ensembles.

- Alors, nous prenons ta maison… Dit à Ino de nous retrouver sur le toit de notre hôtel sans se faire voir, à partir de là, nous allons se diriger vers chez toi. Elle pourra se diriger par elle-même vers nous.

- Plusieurs otages ou non, demanda-Yagura.

- Un seul…

**Avec Ino**

La jeune fille soupira, elle n'avait pas reçu de message pour dire quand débuter le plan… La Yamanaka commençait à perdre patience. Un message apparut enfin : _Un seul otage, rendez-vous sur le toit de l'hôtel, le reste se fera plus tard…_ Ino sourit, enfin, elle avait ce qu'elle attendait depuis quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit avec un crissement, c'était la jeune fille à nouveau.

- Tu sais, j'essaie juste de te protéger, fit-Kurotshushi. Je sais que je suis nulle dans l'art de l'interrogatoire, ce n'est pas mon domaine, loin de là.

- Si tu voulais tellement protéger, tu ne m'aurais pas amené ici, fit remarquer Ino. Mais bon, tu suis ce qui t'a été demandé.

- Mes coéquipiers sont très idiots, avoua la jeune fille. Pour eux, seul leur plaisir compte, ils vont tout faire pour avoir du plaisir, pour s'amuser.

- Tu pourrais être une bonne amie si tu n'étais pas née dans un pays comme Iwa…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Iwa, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Rien, moi, rien, mais je ne prends pas que vous avez blessé mon coéquipier genin!

- Ce n'était pas moi, tu ne peux pas blâmer un pays entier pour avoir obéis à leur Kage!

- Non, mais qui dit que je peux vous faire confiance? Tes mots peuvent être dits dans le but que je te fasse confiance… Je connais très bien ce genre d'interrogatoire, je suis très forte dans ce domaine après tout.

- Écoute, je sais que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, je ne te demande pas ta confiance, je te demande d'être lucide… Je ne suis pas très fan de mes coéquipiers et encore moins de ce qu'ils font aux Kunoichis capturées.

- Alors pourquoi captures-tu des Kunoichis précisément?

Kurotshushi se tut, il y avait beaucoup de haine pour soi-même.

- Parce que c'est pour mon pays! On a besoin de tout pour relever notre pays! Tu es de Konoha, tu n'as pas perdu de guerre! Tu n'as pas un pays à remonter.

- Et toi, as-tu un coéquipier qui a été privé de la vue avant même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé? As-tu une personne qui est tellement détesté qui ne peut pratiquement pas faire de mission de Rang D parce que les villageois le refusent? As-tu perdu une légende vivante pour sauver notre village du démon renard à neuf queues? As-tu à remonter ton pays d'une attaque d'un Biju immédiatement après la guerre?

La jeune nin d'Iwa ouvrit la bouche grande ouverte, elle avait oublié que Konoha n'était pas le pays le plus chanceux, en fait, cette position revenait à Kumo. En fait, la plus malchanceuse était Konoha bien que certains nins avaient tendance à avoir une chance incroyable. Elle était suivie de près par Kiri qui avait rarement eu de chance depuis sa création. Bon, il y avait aussi le fait que les shinobis de Kiri avaient rarement de chance, pas comme Konoha.

- Bon, je me suis peut-être trompée, mais j'essaie juste de protéger ton innocence…

- Protéger mon innocence? Et bien, pour celle qui tente de m'arracher des informations depuis quelques heures, n'est-ce pas un peu étrange? Je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais je n'abandonnerai pas mon ami et coéquipier…

- Alors que puis-je faire de plus pour avoir l'information que je veux sans te blesser, sans faire en sorte que mes coéquipiers te touchent.

- Le rencontrer.

- …

- …

- QUOI?

Ino sourit en voyant le visage étonné de la Kunoichi d'Iwa.

- Si je te laisse le rencontrer, me laisses-tu partir?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir de cette façon et de plus, comment puis-je prouver que je peux faire confiance en ta parole?

- Écoute, je suis membre du clan Yamanaka, je peux facilement sortir d'ici, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que tu le rencontres sans être vraiment prisonnière. Bon, tu vas être prisonnière puisque ton équipe est malheureusement notre cible, mais c'est un détail.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans ça?

- Savoir qui est ta cible et avoir la possibilité d'acquérir des informations de lui, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va te rapprocher immédiatement puisqu'il a été légèrement traumatisé par ton pays.

- Légèrement?

- Ouais…

- Bon, je crois que c'est mieux que rien, je ne vais rien découvrir de toi, alors, je crois qu'il est préférable de suivre ton plan…

Ino eut un petit sourire avant de lui expliquer ce que son équipe avait prévu. Kurotshushi fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer…

- Je vois… Je dois donc juste faire comme d'habitude, sortir frustrer et partir vers ce lieu, les laisser m'amener ailleurs tout en me laissant «capturer». De cette façon, tu promets que je vais rencontrer ce capteur si important avec en prime, le capteur de Kiri.

- En fait, tu vas devoir attendre quelques temps le temps que je convainque mon coéquipier de venir te voir à cause de son traumatisme, mais sinon, en gros, c'est ça.

- Et qui me dit que je peux réellement te faire confiance.

- Et qui me dit que tu veux réellement protéger mon innocence, je tente le tout pour le tout. Dans le premier cas, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi et dans le deuxième, tu as au moins la chance d'acquérir les informations que tu veux. Tu n'as pas grand choix en la matière, n'est-ce pas?

Kurotshushi soupira, dans un sens, la jeune fille de Konoha avait raison. Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucun résultat, ses coéquipiers s'impatientaient et elle n'avait qu'une chance de sortir de la salle sans perdre le contrôle de son corps. La Yamanaka avait tout calculé, même si elle lui disait le plan de ses coéquipiers, elle pouvait prendre n'importe qui sans problème dans son jutsu. Il était interdit de bloquer le chakra d'un participant pendant un examen chuunin et Kiri les surveillait étroitement. C'était un miracle qu'elle avait pu prendre la Kunoichi jusqu'ici sans être repérer.

- Bon, je marche, je n'ai pas vraiment de choix en la matière.

**Avec Shikamaru**

- Elle a modifié un peu le plan, l'informa le jinchûriki.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre d'Ino, mais il y avait un domaine où on ne pouvait pas la battre, le mentale. La Yamanaka devait avoir convaincu une personne qu'elle n'avait pas le choix d'y aller avec son plan à elle pour avoir un minimum d'information.

- La petite-fille du Tsuchikage a choisi de suivre ses consignes, expliqua-Yagura sans vraiment de pause entre les phrases. Votre coéquipière est douée dans le contrôle mental… Kurotshushi ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'elle ne fût qu'une marionnette entre les mains de la jeune fille.

- C'est Ino, sourit-il. Je vais à l'Est à partir de l'hôtel et j'arrête à la première maison que je croise en arrivant sur la première île. Si j'ai dévié, c'est une bâtisse très grande, pratiquement fait pour un clan.

- Exacte, tu devrais y aller, la jeune fille va atteindre l'hôtel bientôt.

**Avec Ino**

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, la jeune fille avait quitté exactement comme prévu et la Yamanaka n'avait pas peur qu'elle partait vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Maintenant, elle devait attendre après celui qui était sensé venir la délivrer. Il ne fut pas long à venir, Ino sourit en le reconnaissant.

- Il semble que mon équipe évolue autour de vous, Yagura-san, murmura-t-elle en se laissant détacher.

- Il semble, répondit-il dans le même ton de voix. Connais-tu le shunshin?

- Pas du tout, nos senseis n'ont pas pensé que c'était essentiel en ce moment, ils se sont concentrés sur d'autres parties de notre formation.

- Tiens-toi bien, soupira-t-il.

La Yamanaka sourit avant d'obéir, elle cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans une zone peu connue.

- Rapide, murmura-t-elle. Plus rapide que Shisui-sensei.

- Tant qu'il y a de l'eau, je serai toujours le plus rapide, haussa-Yagura. Ton coéquipier et la jeune fille t'attendent.

Ino cligna des yeux avant de le suivre dans le bâtiment, c'était une maison bien, grande, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Kurotshushi était attachée à une chaise en compagnie de Shikamaru.

- Chôji s'occupe de regarder Naruto, répondit-il à sa question muette.

- Et où est-on, demanda la Kunoichi de Konoha.

- Chez moi, répondit-Yagura. En passant, Mei, évite de vider le garde-manger!

- Mais, Yagu-kun, s'exclama une jeune femme rousse. Je viens de finir ma paperasse, laisse-moi manger.

- J'ai fait l'épicerie hier, expliqua calmement le jinchûriki.

La bouche de la concernée s'ouvrit dans la forme d'un «O» avant qu'elle sortit de la cuisine avec une pomme.

- Tu vis avec ta Kage, s'exclama-Kurotshushi, surprise.

- En fait, non, elle a élu domicile chez moi et elle ne veut pas quitter.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas dit «Oui». Je resterai ici, répondit-Mei hypocritement.

Shikamaru retint un mince sourire alors que le shinobi de Kiri se frappait le front dans le découragement. Yagura ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'eau dans sa cour arrière, Mei blêmit considérablement et se retourna en déglutissant.

- Eh, je crois que je vais vous abandonner, j'ai légèrement dépassé la limite d'une certaine personne, fit la Mizukage avant de disparaître quelques secondes après.

Elle venait tout juste de disparaître quand un raz-de-marée ravagea sa position.

- Merde, grinça-Yagura. Comment a-t-elle su? Je m'en aurais débarrassé pour un moment, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

En guise de réponse, il reçut des regards hébétés, le jinchûriki soupira avant de renvoyer l'eau où elle devait être. Il sortit en disant d'une voix autoritaire.

- Ne brisez rien, je n'ai pas envie de payer pour vos dégâts.

Ino et Shikamaru sourirent légèrement, le gris savait quand il fallait qu'il les laisse seul. Il avait non-seulement chassé sa Mizukage, mais il leur avait donné le droit, en quelques sortes, de rester dans sa maison le temps qu'ils puissent régler leur petit différent.

- J'espère que tu vas respecter ta part du marché, fit-Kurotshushi en regardant la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr, mais tu devras attendre. Je dois d'abord refaire mon apparition vis-à-vis mes coéquipiers et senseis sans oublier d'expliquer la situation à notre blondinet international.

- Combien de temps?

- Quelques heures que tu passeras avec Shikamaru, sourit la blonde.

- Tu es mieux d'y aller et j'espère réellement que tu sais ce que tu fais, Ino, intervint le Nara.

- Bien sûr… Je ne suis pas une idiote quand même. Bon, j'y vais. Je vais commencer par Chôji et Naruto avant d'aller voir nos senseis.

Le noir hocha la tête sachant que c'était la meilleure initiative pour le moment. En ce moment, tout se basait sur une seule et unique personne et c'était un pari risqué. Shikamaru espérait réellement qu'Ino savait où elle s'en allait, elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là, mais elle n'était pas non plus l'as de la stratégie dans l'équipe. Cette place revenait à l'Uzumaki avec sa capacité unique d'être imprévisible. Même quand il se formait avec un horaire fixe, le blond réussissait à être imprévisible ce qui était un miracle en soi.

Ino sortit rapidement de la maison, elle savait plus ou moins où elle devait aller, mais la Yamanaka n'était pas dépourvue pour autant. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle rejoignit celui qui l'avait amené ici en premier lieu.

- Si tu veux retourner à l'hôtel, tu n'as qu'à aller à l'Ouest, tu arrives directement à ton hôtel, informa-Yagura sans se relever de sa position couchée.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

C'est avec un mince sourire que la Yamanaka se mit en route à haute vitesse, elle devait rapidement mettre en œuvre le reste de son plan et d'informer Naruto si son idée tenait debout. Shikamaru était trop technique pour réellement comprendre son plan, Ino devait montrer son plan à un être imprévisible et loufoque. Un être comme son coéquipier blond bien que le dernier adjectif ne le décrivait pas réellement, mais ce n'était qu'un mince détail, inutile pour la plupart du temps.

_«C'est la première fois que je viens avec un plan, vraiment, il faudrait que je demande des cours à Shikamaru avant de les mettre en action… Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça vas marcher, c'est fou, mais je crois que c'est quand même faisable. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Naruto, il rend l'impossible possible.»_ pensa distraitement la Kunoichi de Konoha.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et sauta sur le toit. Comme sa prédiction, ses deux derniers coéquipiers y étaient.

- Où étais-tu, demanda-Naruto sans ambages.

- Une longue histoire, sourit-elle. Chôji, peux-tu avertir Shisui-sensei et Asuma-sensei que je suis de retour en parfaite santé?

- Bien sûr, Ino, mais tu dois me promette de tout me raconter après.

- Promis, s'extasia la jeune fille.

Naruto haussa un sourcil sous son bandeau, si ce n'était pas de sa capacité de perception, il n'aurait pas su qu'Ino venait vers eux. La jeune fille était légèrement plus effrayante en ce moment qu'autre chose. Qui sait pourquoi… Malheureusement, le blond ne voulait pas être le premier à le savoir, après tout, avec Ino, c'était dangereux.

- J'ai un plan qui devrait t'intéresser, informa-t-elle après que leur dernier coéquipier eut quitté le toit.

- J'écoute…

_La découverte d'un don et une nouvelle situation. Comment Naruto fera face à __son problème?_

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience. Il a été long à faire et difficile à monter, mais au final, voilà le résultat._

_**Publication prochaine : **__Un mois approximatif, pas de date. 30 à 31 jours, peut-être un peu plus._


	15. Chapitre Quatorze: Kurotshushi et Naruto

_**Information : **__Comme vous avez pu remarquer, ce chapitre vient avec un temps extrêmement long, je m'en vois désolé, mais actuellement, je suis en vacance. Mes publications risquent d'être plus longues pendant l'été que durant les autres mois de l'année dû à l'apparition assez rare du soleil… (Il se cache derrière les nuages, le vilain! Snif!) Aussi, durant le mois de Juin, j'étais beaucoup plus concentrée sur mes examens finaux pour avoir mon diplôme d'étude secondaire. Je n'ai donc pas travaillé sur ce chapitre avec autant d'ardeur que les dernières fois. Au final, je travaille aussi sur la version anglais de cette fic, donc mon temps de travail est répartit ce qui n'était pas le cas avant._

* * *

_**Kawaii-Sama :**__ Le plus dure est de faire en sorte que l'histoire reste cohérente avec l'intrigue, il est facile de se perdre en écrivant un chapitre, malheureusement… d'où le rythme devenu lent de mes publications. _

_**LuneXD : **__Merci de ton commentaire, pour mes blessures physiques… Je n'avais malheureusement pas été chanceuses, deux fois la même blessure à la même place. En moins de quelques semaines même pas assez pour considérer l'autre guérit. Pour Ino, il faut bien qu'elle prenne un peu le caractère de ses Senseis, après tout, c'est le rôle des senseis d'enseigner… (Pas toujours la bonne chose, mais ce n'est qu'un détail…)_

_**Anaesh : **__Oh, j'ai trouvé un moyen, mais c'est une bonne idée… Il apprendra l'art des sceaux… Ça va venir dans les prochains chapitres…_

_**SuigyLeSushi :**__ Oui, sur le site Fanfic-Fr… C'est un site entièrement francophone que j'ai trouvé bien avant . Je les publie sur les deux pour avoir le plus de critiques possibles. J'aime améliorer mon écriture. _

_**Pour tous les autres : **__Merci d'avoir commenté, ça m'a aidé. Bon, j'arrête d'attirer votre attention et laisse place à l'histoire._

* * *

_**Conversation**_

- Discussion d'humain

**- Parole de démon**

_- Discussion dans le passé_

_-__**Discussion dans le passé**_

_«Pensé humaine»_

_**«Pensé démoniaque»**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient nullement sauf les personnages de ma création. Vous en trouverez dans ce chapitre autre que Tetsuya. _

_Et place à l'histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze : Kurotshushi et Naruto**

Le silence se fit entre Naruto et Ino, le blond sourit faiblement. La Yamanaka commençait à comprendre la stratégie. Certes, elle n'était pas comme Shikamaru, mais elle avait déjà une bonne base. Malheureusement, pour ce genre de situation, le potentiel de Chôji était plutôt faible. L'Akimichi était un frappeur lourd, la première frappe pour leur permettre de capturer leur cible comme ils le voulaient. Pourtant, le potentiel de son équipe en général ne cessait de croître, lui-même se savait capable de combattre au moins un chûnin bien formé. C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas encore le niveau d'un jounin, son corps le désavantageait légèrement, n'ayant pas encore fini sa croissance, il était donc difficile d'avoir une bonne équilibre pendant qu'il grandissait.

- Tu sais que tu commences réellement à comprendre la base de la stratégie, fit-il en souriant doucement.

- Et bien, avec Shikamaru et toi, il fallait se douter que ça allait arriver, n'est-ce-pas?

- Sûrement, sourit le blond. Il manque Chôji maintenant, mais je n'ai pas peur pour lui, il va y arriver.

Ino sourit brièvement, il avait en quelque sorte raison. Chôji n'était pas un incapable, au contraire, il était la personne centrale de leur équipe. Toujours là pour quiconque avait besoin d'aide et c'était ce que l'équipe dix avait besoin réellement, une personne telle que Chôji. À la fois doux et nécessaire.

- Alors, vas-tu venir même si elle est d'Iwa?

- Oui, il faut bien que j'apprenne à passer au-delà de mes traumatismes, Ino. Et ce n'est pas en restant assis à ne rien faire que je vais y arriver, j'ai besoin de me faire à l'idée qu'Iwa est mon ennemi et que je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'eux malgré ce qu'ils ont fait…

- L'important, c'est d'apprendre à passer par-dessus, sourit la blonde.

- Et en plus, un shinobi qui ne peut pas supporter la proximité d'un autre village n'est pas un shinobi, mais une poule mouillée. Je dois faire face à ce qui m'attend un jour ou l'autre, le plus tôt est mieux à mon avis.

Le silence envahit sa dernière déclaration, Naruto «observa» ses mains, venait-il réellement de se traiter de poule mouillée? Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus intrépide et certainement pas le plus téméraire surtout après _l'accident_ qui lui avait couté la vue. Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre don qu'il chérissait pour les faits et gestes qu'il avait commis inconsciemment. Il avait appris à la dure et maintenant, il était légèrement craintif et peut-être trop axé sur la sécurité. Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru étaient tous importants pour lui, savoir qu'ils ne voulaient pas le brusquer lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais il n'était plus un enfant que l'on devait tenir par la main. Pendant le temps que Chôji le surveillait parce que l'Uzumaki savait bien ce que faisait l'Akimichi, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait être chûnin et encore moins un véritable shinobi s'il devait fuir à chaque obstacles dressé sur sa route.

- Tu as peut-être raison, Naruto, mais ne soit pas trop dure envers toi-même… La torture a toujours eu des répercussions sur la vie d'une personne, qu'elle soit psychologique ou physique. L'académie ne pouvait nous préparer à ce genre de chose, même moi qui travaille dans ce département en tant qu'apprentie ne peut dire les dégâts physiques, mentales et émotionnelles que la torture crée, soupira la Yamanaka. Une personne peut paraître parfaitement normale après ce genre d'événement, mais elle cache en réalité ce qu'elle est devenue… Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes lorsqu'on a été torturé pour la première fois, c'est un fait inévitable même pour un shinobi. J'ai vu pleins de shinobis bien plus âgés subir de la torture et sortir dans un état de mort mental et parfois, simplement parce que nous avions réussi à atteindre l'une de ses faiblesses durant nos _discussions_. Mon père m'a dit que tu étais chanceux de t'en sortir avec seulement quelques traumatismes de ce genre, d'autres se seraient tués en moins de 24h après avoir été libéré et ce, pour fuir la douleur créée durant.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais comment puis-je protéger mes amis et mon village natal en me laissant dorloter, sourit le blond. En prenant mon bandeau de shinobi, j'ai abandonné mon enfance derrière, je suis légalement un adulte et _il faut_ que j'agisse comme tel. Me laisser dorloter tel un nouveau-né m'est insupportable, alors je dois _agir. _C'est une nécessité.

Ino ne répondit pas, préférant réfléchir. Oui, Naruto avait en quelque sorte raison, mais elle connaissait assez les répercussions de la torture pour savoir qu'il se forcerait ce qui était une mauvaise chose en soi. Les réactions instinctives de son corps devaient disparaître _avant_ qu'il songe réellement à passer par-dessus. La Yamanaka pouvait facilement donner un diagnostique mental pour Naruto, c'était même pour cette raison qu'il avait plus ou moins vu de psychologue depuis sa capture. En tant que sa coéquipière, Ino devait donner un rapport à son père sur l'état mental de son coéquipier, de cette façon, si le blond songeait réellement au suicide, elle serait sûrement l'une des premières personnes à le savoir et pourrait commencer à réagir pour éviter cette triste issue. Parfois, on avait tendance à croire qu'un shinobi pourrait passer par-dessus tout, mais elle savait mieux, l'esprit était une arme à double tranchant. Il pouvait être un outil comme il pouvait être la lame qui détruirait une personne. L'art de l'esprit était subtil et trop compliqué pour laisser dans les mains de n'importe qui, c'était pour cette raison que cet art était enseigné dès que la compréhension était assez élevée chez un enfant… mais il y avait des personnes comme…

- Ne te surestime pas, Naruto, même si c'est de toi que l'on parle, il y a de nombreuses façons de détruire une personne, murmura-t-elle en sachant que le blond l'entendrait.

Naruto… Des jinchûrikis torturés depuis le moment où ils sont devenus ces êtres. Ino ne pouvait comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour continuer à vivre en sachant que la plupart des gens de leur propre village les détestait. La jeune Kunoichi arrêta de penser soudainement, elle ne devait pas se mettre dans cet état d'esprit là. En retournant voir Kurotshushi, elle devait être toujours consciente de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait manipulé la petite-fille du Tsuchikage depuis un moment et ce, grâce à des mots. Elle avait joué avec l'esprit de la Kunoichi pour être à l'endroit où elle était. Si la Kunoichi comprenait finalement, cela serait certainement plus dur à garder un contrôle mental précaire sur l'adolescente. Oui, la Yamanaka avait utilisé son savoir pour la manipuler à ses dépends malgré les risques qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'important était de s'être libéré et en plus d'avoir capturé une personne du trio qu'ils devaient amener devant l'examinatrice.

- Suis-moi.

Deux mots, prononcés avec une telle autorité que Naruto obéit sans s'en rende compte. Il savait à quel point Ino pouvait être effrayante et ce, sans le vouloir. C'était pire quand elle voulait réellement les assassiner. L'Uzumaki était sûr qu'une armée entière ne l'effraierait pas autant qu'une Ino enragée. Comment avoir peur d'une armée quand on pouvait voir un shinigami dans la personne qu'était sa coéquipière. Parfois, Naruto avait des doutes sur Ino, ses doutes consistaient surtout qu'elle s'amusait à jouer avec leur esprit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, eux, les garçons qui formaient l'équipe dix.

- Peut-être, entendit-il…

Et il sourit avant de rire, un rire libérateur du stress qui se construisait peu à peu à l'intérieur de lui. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il avait peur, de plus en plus peur, mais il devait se montrer comme un shinobi, une personne insensible jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse libérer l'envie de fuir qui lui tenaillait l'estomac à chaque mètre qu'il parcourait en direction de leur prisonnière.

- Il est parfois difficile de passer par-dessus les réactions de son corps, Naruto, fit-Ino. Je connais la torture, je sais quel effet qu'elle fait, je sais aussi que peu importe ce que tu fais, jamais tu ne seras le même, jamais tu pourras aller plus vite que ton propre corps. Même si ton esprit te dicte d'y faire face, ça ne veut pas dire que ton corps a la même idée. Crois-moi, ça prendra encore quelques mois avant que tu puisses réellement toi-même à nouveau devant Iwa à moins que l'adrénaline se décide de se répandre dans ton organisme. Par exemple, durant un combat, tu ne risques pas de réagir aussi violemment parce que c'est trop rapide pour que tu enregistres que l'attaquant est un membre d'Iwa. Par contre, si tu en croises un dans un lieu neutre, tu risques d'avoir ces réactions.

- Tu essaies de me décourager ou quoi?

- Non, j'essaie juste de te dire de ne pas forcer ton corps à accepter leur présence, _c'est_ la plus stupide erreur que tu puisses faire…

- T'en es sûre? Parce que moi, je sais que ce n'est pas la plus pire erreur que je peux faire…

La blonde fronça les sourcils dans la confusion avant de comprendre.

- Pervers!

- Réaliste, répliqua-Naruto. _C'est_ la plus pire erreur que je peux faire, je ne suis pas assez fou pour la tenter, mais je sais au moins que forcer mon corps n'a pas autant de conséquence que _molester une fille._

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais c'est tout aussi mauvais!

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas rester à rien faire, répliqua-Naruto soudainement. J'ai été battu à plusieurs reprises près de la mort, je me suis toujours relevé en disant que c'était rien. J'ai souris pour eux malgré la douleur. Ils m'ont enlevé la vue, l'un des sens que je chérissais le plus et pourtant, jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, je n'ai réagi de cette façon. Je hais ma faiblesse, la déteste. Je veux être moi à nouveau…

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto se sentait réellement faible, incapable d'être lui-même. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, il voulait démontrer qu'il pouvait faire face à Iwa comme il a fait face à Konoha quand il était plus jeune. Oui, il avait déjà voulu être Hokage, mais ce rêve lui avait été enlevé, maintenant, il voulait devenir un puissant shinobi pour protéger ses amis. Il ne voulait pas être protégé, il voulait protéger. Il ne voulait pas encore être dans la peau de ce petit garçon blond qui se faisait battre pour un détail qu'il ignorait, il voulait être un shinobi digne de ce nom pour protéger son grand-père d'adoption, il voulait être Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant qui n'abandonne jamais!

- Je sais que la peur me bloque, je veux la surpasser, je veux être normal, je veux être moi et non plus l'enfant qui se faisait battre étant plus jeune. J'ai juré sur moi-même que je n'allais plus être faible, que je n'allais plus laisser personne essayer de me détruire pour quelque chose que je ne contrôlais pas. Mes talents de capteurs sont exactement la même que mon statut actuel. Ino, je sais parfaitement que tu n'as jamais été un enfant faible, tu étais confiante depuis longtemps, mais moi, j'ai déjà était un de ces enfants qui étaient considérés comme faible. J'ai fait mon nom en tant que génie alors que j'étais un raté, j'ai amélioré mes capacités jusqu'à ce que je puisse vivre seul, j'ai sué, je me suis blessé à m'entrainer nuit et jour pour être finalement à mon niveau. J'ai demandé à mon grand-père d'adoption pour m'aider avec mes capacités mentales. Sais-tu que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir un QI de 52 et ce, lorsque vous aviez un QI moyen de 92?

- …

- Je n'étais pas intelligent, j'étais un idiot. Avec des années entières d'études, d'entrainement, j'ai finalement atteint un QI prodigieux et j'étais toujours le même qu'avant. J'ai travaillé avec la collaboration de nombreux jounins et chûnins pour atteindre un niveau acceptable à l'académie avant de soudainement devenir de plus en plus puissant. J'ai réussi à devenir quelqu'un de fort à la fois dans notre génération que dans celle des ainés et maintenant, je me sens comme quand j'étais _ce raté_.

_SLAP_…

Naruto se figea soudainement, la douleur de sa joue le ramenant dans la réalité. Ino venait… de le gifler?!

- Ne recommence pas ces discours, UZUMAKI NARUTO! Tu n'es pas un raté, tu es un génie, un protecteur. Tu n'es pas faible! Tu dis tu te sens faible?! Et bien, je vais te dire un truc! Tu n'es pas FAIBLE! Tu n'as qu'à regarder Yagura-san qui a subi les mêmes choses que toi, se force-t-il à passer par-dessus ses traumatismes? Non, parce qu'il sait que ça va seulement empirer son état actuel. Tu es peut-être difficile à cerner, mais je sais que la seule raison pourquoi tu m'as dis ces mots, c'est seulement parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide. Ton problème n'est pas le fait d'être fort ou faible, mentalement, tu es le plus fort de notre génération! Ton problème, c'est le fait que tu veux tout prendre sur toi-même pour que personne d'autres ne souffrent! La souffrance fait partie de la vie, elle doit exister pour qu'on puisse avancer! Tu ne peux pas toujours prendre la douleur des autres, c'est à eux de passer par-dessus. Tu ne veux pas être faible pour l'unique raison que tu veux que tous soient bien en t'oubliant! Laisse-nous t'aider! Nous sommes des amis, c'est à ça que ça sert! Parfois, il est bon de se sentir faible, finit finalement Ino en laissant retomber la colère qui l'avait guidé durant son discours.

Naruto resta immobile, sous le choc. Ino prit son poignet et se remit à avancer. Elle était peut-être allée dure sur lui, mais elle devait lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas à se surmener pour eux. La Yamanaka savait le plus grand défaut de Naruto, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il pouvait être un idiot de la plus pire espèce ou être très bruyant quand il le voulait, mais bien sa manie à vouloir protéger quiconque qu'il jugeait être bon ou repenti. Elle sentit le corps de son coéquipier se raidir davantage à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de Kurotshushi…

- Pour t'aider, Yagura-san est dans les parages, murmura-t-elle en sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement l'entendre.

L'Uzumaki se détendit inconsciemment, Ino sourit… Il semble que malgré sa cécité, Yagura ne restait pas Naruto indifférent surtout de la façon dont le blond appréciait sa présence. C'était une bonne nouvelle, qui pouvait mieux comprendre un jinchûriki qu'un jinchûriki lui-même surtout que le gris était quand même attrayant en soi. Elle arriva finalement devant la maison du porteur du Sanbi et soupira.

- Nous sommes arrivés…

- Et où sommes-nous?

- Chez Yagura-san, il a accepté de nous laisser utiliser sa maison pour éviter que les autres équipes découvrent que nous avions déjà capturé un shinobi. Mon but est d'essayer de faire en sorte que Kurotshushi amène ses coéquipiers comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, pour cela, j'ai besoin de sa confiance. Il m'est alors plus facile à la manipuler pour faire ce que je veux, j'ai donc besoin que tu y donnes un sentiment de confiance.

- Parfois, l'esprit me fait peur, se murmura-Naruto. Surtout de la façon dont Ino l'utilise pour arriver à ses propres desseins, je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle se battait avec Sakura alors qu'elle pouvait facilement manipuler Sasuke pour le faire tomber en amour avec elle…

- Et bien, sourit la concernée. Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi intéressée que je le croyais parce qu'il est vrai que cette capacité me suit depuis mon enfance. Je crois que je voulais le faire tomber en amour avec moi sans manipulation, sans altérer ses véritables sentiments… En fait, je voulais un amour de princesse.

- Et maintenant, qui est-ce qui t'intéresse, demanda sournoisement l'Uzumaki en évitant de penser à la Kunoichi d'Iwa.

Ino se tut, pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était amoureuse? Et bien, il y avait quelques gars qui avaient attiré son regard, mais était-elle amoureuse? Elle aimait bien Tetsuya, il était charmant… mais Ino pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était juste une connaissance, à peine un ami. Naruto était comme un frère et un peu comme l'était Shikamaru et Chôji, alors ils ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de la liste… Pour les autres, depuis qu'elle était devenue une véritable Kunoichi, elle n'avait pas porté attention au corps des garçons préférant passer son temps à s'entrainer pour progresser et protéger ses amis.

- Pour être franche, je n'ai pas porté attention à ce genre de détail depuis que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, j'ai préféré rattraper le temps perdu de l'académie dans la formation.

- N'oublie pas, Ino, avant d'être des shinobis, nous sommes humains alors il ne faut pas que tu te gênes à faire des trucs de fille de temps à temps. Regarder les garçons en fait partie et c'est naturel.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, Naruto, j'aurais parié que tu essayais de flirter…

- Pour être franc, j'essayais juste de comprendre le mystère qu'est une fille, haussa le blond.

- Détendu, maintenant, demanda-Ino en retournant dans le vif du sujet.

- Il vaut mieux commencer si nous voulons finir cela rapidement.

Ino ouvrit la porte sachant maintenant que le moment tant attendu pour son équipe était enfin arrivée. Il était temps de voir si son plan allait marcher…

**Avec l'équipe 7**

Tetsuya leva les yeux vers le ciel, il n'avait aucune information sur l'équipe qu'il devait capturer même après plusieurs heures de recherche, mais il voyait régulièrement les coéquipiers de sa sœur le suivre pour une quelconque raison. Tetsuya avait facilement compris, son équipe ne se rendrait pas à la prochaine épreuve.

- Pouvez-vous sortir, Chômei? Eiji?

En réponse, deux garçons sortirent de leur cachette. L'un avait des cheveux argentés alors que l'autre les avait de la couleur du bois. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux noirs et tenaient les mêmes caractéristiques. Bien que leur apparence soit trompeuse, Tetsuya connaissait mieux. La couleur de leurs cheveux était l'unique différence entre eux.

- Si vous me suivez, c'est soit que vous voulez me parler, soit que je suis membre de l'équipe que vous devez capturer?

- Les deux, répondirent-ils simultanément. Un endroit plus calme, continua le plus vieux des jumeaux.

- Ma chambre d'hôtel, soupira finalement l'ancien membre de Taki.

C'était en effet vrai, le duo en face de lui était des jumeaux. Chômei, celui aux cheveux argentés, était l'ainé alors que le cadet était Eiji. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau bronzée et portaient des vêtements sombres pour éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention sur leur équipe. Ils n'étaient pas réellement considérés comme des beaux garçons, mais ils pouvaient facilement faire partis de la compétition. Tetsuya soupira doucement, il ne voulait pas perdre les chances à Sasuke et à Sakura d'avoir l'expérience nécessaire, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur rester une année encore en tant que genin.

Doucement, il se mit à marcher vers son hôtel laissant les deux garçons le choix de le suivre. En entrant dans son lieu d'habitation durant son temps à Kiri, Tetsuya savait que sa décision était déjà prise. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses coéquipiers et laissa entrer les jumeaux.

- Faites comme chez vous…

Les jumeaux s'installèrent en silence. Chômei prit la parole immédiatement après que Tetsuya lui-même fut confortablement installé.

- Vas-tu revenir à Taki un jour?

- Je crois, c'est dans mes intentions, mais pas maintenant, répondit tranquillement le genin aux cheveux vert-menthe.

- Tu manques à plusieurs, soutient-Eiji. À nous en particulier, nous étions sensés être coéquipier et tu le sais. Maintenant, nous devons être avec ta sœur bien que nous n'avons aucune rancune vis-à-vis elle.

- Peux-tu me dire avec certitude que tu n'avais pas peur de te tenir avec moi à cette époque, après _ces_ événements, questionna-Tetsuya.

- Je ne peux pas affirmer, j'avoue et j'en ai honte, c'était trop brusque pour qu'on puisse réagir d'une autre façon qu'on l'a fait, répliquèrent les jumeaux simultanément.

- Vous auriez pu être parmi les victimes, ça fait mal de voir que c'est ta propre famille qui vient d'éliminer tes amis… J'ai eu peur pour vous, j'ai eu peur pour les autres, pour le village…

Tetsuya tremblait, il ne voulait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il revoyait les images, la terreur absolue qu'il avait ressentie. Deux mains appuyèrent doucement sur ses épaules, il leva les yeux vers ses amis les plus proches de son temps à Taki, ses meilleurs amis.

- Nous ne pouvons pas comprendre, mais un simple mot aurait pu nous faire sentir mieux à ton départ. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans un mot sauf pour le chef du village et ta sœur, murmura-Chômei. Comment voulais-tu qu'on se sente après ton départ? Nous étions le trio dynamique de Taki!

- Et avec sa perte de contrôle, cette époque était détruite, répliqua violemment Tetsuya. Vous ne m'approchiez plus, personne osait me parler, j'étais un fantôme! Les marchands refusaient de me voir dans leur boutique, les parents punissaient quiconque m'approchaient, ça faisait mal! Du jour au lendemain, je suis devenu plus bas qu'un paria, alors, j'ai décidé de partir. Je voulais une vie normale, je voulais devenir un shinobi respectable et à Taki, mes espoirs s'étaient tous dissous. Sais-tu seulement combien de fois j'ai postulé pour entrer à l'académie et à chaque fois, je me suis fait refuser? J'avais une trentaine de lettre de refus. J'ai été voir le chef du village, j'espérais qu'il puisse m'aider, mais même avec son aide, je n'ai pu être accepté dans l'académie. Comme dernier recours, il a décidé de m'envoyer à Konoha pour que je puisse avoir une éducation en plus de réaliser mes rêves. Le Sandaime Hokage n'a pas hésité, lui, il a accepté les termes en sachant particulièrement que je pouvais revenir à Taki quand je le voulais.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, ils avaient des moments à rattraper, c'était sûr.

- Bon, l'important, c'est que tu as essayé, répondit finalement Eiji. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas des moments à reprendre! C'est vrai, tu es parti depuis cinq ans maintenant, nous avons cinq années à reprendre ensemble et ce, pendant les examens chûnins!

- De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que je puisse faire un pas sans vous deux à ma suite, murmura doucement Tetsuya avec un mince sourire sur les traits.

- Et bien, il ne faut pas laisser aller ce que nous venons de retrouver, rirent les jumeaux.

- Mes coéquipiers vont me tuer si jamais je perdais trop de temps…

- Désolé à ce sujet, mais ta sœur est présentement en train de s'en occuper, elle devrait se pointer d'ici deux minutes. Notre but secondaire était d'éviter que tu rentres en contact avec eux justement, informa-Chômei.

À peine eut-il répondu que la nommée entra en tenant deux cordes où était ligoté Sasuke et Sakura.

- Tetsuya, s'écrièrent-ils surpris. Je croyais que tu étais déjà capturé…

- Et bien, pas vraiment, mais nee-san, dit le concerné. Tu étais obligé d'amener tes insectes avec toi?

Le silence envahit doucement la place alors que les deux autres membres de l'équipe sept regardaient Tetsuya avec de l'incrédulité d'écrit sur le visage.

- Laissez-moi deviner, elle vous a piégé avec des centaines de milliers d'insectes pour vous capturer?

- Et bien, Sakura s'est un peu évanouie dans la peur avec un léger cri féminin capable de détruire les tympans à quiconque dans les environs, murmura honteusement Sasuke. Tant qu'à moi, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant…

- Les leçons de Naruto arrivent trop tard, j'imagine que ton égo n'est pas capable de croire qu'il y a des personnes plus puissantes que toi?

Un tic apparut soudainement sous l'œil gauche de l'Uchiwa. Tetsuya garda un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Après tout, il n'est pas plus puissant que ma sœur, mais pourtant, il réussit toujours à te battre avec une facilité étonnante. Tu n'es pas sensé faire parti du clan Uchiwa? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, tu me montres plutôt les mouvements d'un roturier…

Le silence se fit avec que l'équipe de Taki éclata de rire en compagnie de leur ancien compatriote.

- Je vois… Haha… que tu n… haha… n'as pas perdu ta langue fourchue, s'écria-Fuu entre plusieurs éclats de rire.

- J'ai appris de la meilleure, répondit le genin aux cheveux vert-menthe. N'est-ce pas le travail d'une grande sœur que d'apprendre à son cadet?

- …

Tetsuya sourit faiblement, il n'était pas du genre à oublier les enseignements de sa sœur, elle avait toujours une place importante dans son cœur, c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement l'oublier et passer à autre chose. C'était sa sœur, sa seule famille vivante!

- Tu as le choix, Tetsuya, finit par se reprendre Fuu. Tu viens de gré ou je t'amène comme eux.

- Euh, je préfère être libre… ne le prend pas personnelle, mais je déteste tes insectes, ils sont pires que ceux de Shino, frissonna le pauvre genin de Konoha.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux jumeaux tentaient de retenir l'éclat de rire qui les tiraillait, ils finirent par perdre la bataille et partirent à rire comme si demain n'existait pas. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il savait que leur équipe était maintenant disqualifié peu importe ce qu'il tenterait. Tetsuya ne songeait pas vraiment a tenté de les sortir du pétrin, sûrement parce qu'il connaissait un peu mieux l'équipe en question.

**Avec Kurotshushi**

Le silence était palpable, la shinobi d'Iwa déglutit légèrement. L'enfant blond était, certes, aveugle, mais il avait une aura un peu imposante. Il était petit, très petit malgré qu'il ait 12 ans. La jeune adolescente savait que le gamin était un jinchûriki tout comme son lointain cousin. Elle n'aimait pas trop le fait que son grand-père était à la recherche de ces êtres plus ou moins instable selon leur niveau de contrôle. Pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'il était quelque peu mignon.

Naruto _«observa»_ doucement l'endroit où était la jeune Kunoichi d'Iwa, il n'aimait pas trop être dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais il devait quand même lui faire face pour continuer le plan d'Ino.

- C'est elle, murmura-t-il doucement en sentant son aura lumineuse.

Ino fronça un sourcil dans un signe d'étonnement. Là, elle était légèrement perdue avec cette déclaration. Naruto parlait comme s'il savait un détail plus important qu'elle ignorait jusque là. Ce fut donc avec un léger choc qu'elle le vit s'avancer sans vraiment avoir peur de la jeune fille. Il n'agissait pas comme durant le chemin jusqu'à la maison, la Yamanaka le sentait confiant.

- Je savais qu'Iwa tentait un moyen pour nous amener, fit-Naruto en se référant à Yagura et lui-même. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils avaient une fille avec l'aura capable d'attirer les capteurs à elle sans problème.

- C'est une caractéristique de naissance, fit-Kurotshushi, boudant légèrement. Je ne l'aime pas trop parce que la méditation m'est beaucoup plus difficile.

- J'imagine, elle ne l'est pas seulement pour toi, mais pour tous ceux qui sont capable de ressentir les auras, haussa le blond.

Shikamaru avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc et Ino était pratiquement évanoui sous le choc pur. À l'extérieur, près de la maison, Yagura écoutait et gardait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Disons qu'il aidait un peu Naruto en lui envoyant des vagues de réconforts via le lien qui les réunissait.

_«Merci, Yagura»_ lui dit doucement Naruto par la pensé.

_«Ce n'est rien…»_ répondit le concerné.

Naruto savait qu'il pouvait parler à Kurotshushi seulement grâce à Yagura, c'était un fait. Le gris le réconfortait via leur émotion qui était si relié. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Celle-ci semblait le savoir aussi.

- Et bien, dit-elle avec un sourire assez malicieux. Le lien entre vous deux semble beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Ino se figea, elle se tourna vers Shikamaru, une question dans ses yeux. Lui aussi était surpris. Ils devaient parler à Naruto dès que possible. Le blond leur fit signe de sortir quelques minutes, qu'il lui parlerait et leur expliquerait de quoi qu'elle parlait immédiatement après. Le secret allait finir par sortir.

_«Elle a parlé du lien entre nous»_ murmura-t-il mentalement au jinchûriki du Sanbi.

À l'extérieur, Yagura se redressa subitement en entendant la phrase du blond dans son esprit. C'était mauvais, il allait encore être dérangé. Le gris savait parfaitement que le Nara allait faire un lien, un lien qui le mènerait vers lui. Son temps de repos allait encore partir en fumée, malheureusement. Tout comme l'avait prévu le jounin de Kiri. La blonde et le noir se dirigeaient vers lui, à une vitesse qui sous-entendait qu'ils n'allaient pas partir sans savoir la vérité de leur passage à Iwa.

_«Je m'en occupe»_ répondit-il finalement.

Naruto plissa les yeux sous son bandeau, ils étaient maintenant seuls.

- Mon grand-père te veut…

- Parce qu'il veut atteindre Yagura par moi, conclut le blond aisément.

- Tu es plus faible que lui, en ce moment, pour mon grand-père, tu es inutile, complètement, répliqua-Kurotshushi. Tu ne peux le nier, tu le sais quand ce moment, tu ne sers à rien pour lui. Tu ne contrôles pas la bête en toi et tes sens de capteurs n'ont pas encore atteint leur plus haut potentiel contrairement à Yagura.

Le blond sourit, un sourire carnassier, il s'installa confortablement, regardant la jeune fille.

- Tu essaies de me faire te dire mes faiblesses pour que tu puisses les utiliser à votre avantage malgré votre disqualification durant les examens, j'ai tort, questionna moqueusement Naruto.

- Il faut toujours avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Le hic, c'est que tu fais affaire avec un as de la stratégie selon mes coéquipiers. Tu as, en plus, suivi Ino qui te manipulait comme si rien n'était. Ton but est de rendre ton pays le plus fort possible en te foutant de qui meurt en chemin. Je suis sûr et certain que tu n'aurais aucune honte à donner l'idée de nous tuer après que le pays est fini avec nous. Tu es ancrée dans la voie du Shinobi, tu te fous de savoir si je vais mourir ou survivre à ce que ton grand-père va faire contre moi, ton but est de rendre Iwa la plus forte nation.

Kurotshushi sourit, un sourire qui disait clairement sa cruauté.

- Et bien, chaque shinobi combat et tue pour que son pays devienne plus puissant. Tu es un atout pour ton pays, tu peux le devenir pour mon pays.

- Et qui te dit que je vais me laisser faire?

- Tu es juste un genin! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire?

Naruto retint difficilement son rire.

- Bien des choses, rit-il finalement. Ne t'es-tu donc jamais formé? Iwa n'est pas le seul organisme qui tente de m'avoir. J'ai appris tout récemment qu'il a deux organisations qui sont après les jinchûrikis en plus du Sannin infâme, Orochimaru, qui s'intéresse à mon don de capteur. En calculant Iwa dans l'addition, j'ai toutes les raisons pour me former davantage et devenir fort le plus rapidement possible. Et mon Hokage va sûrement me mettre toutes les ressources à ma disposition.

Kurotshushi avala, c'était de mauvaises nouvelles pour Iwa, ça. Le blond était sérieux, très sérieux.

- Tu sembles aussi oublier un détail. Survivre est dans mes gènes parce qu'elle m'a toujours été essentielle, donc mes instincts sont légèrement plus affûtés que ceux d'un simple shinobi.

- Je sais ce que je n'aime pas chez toi, c'est que tu es trop confiant, s'écria-t-elle finalement. Je ne suis pas seule!

- Moi non plus. J'ai des amis, deux pays entiers qui sont dans l'obligation de m'aider contre vous puisque le traité Konoha-Kiri va bientôt être en vigueur et en plus, des alliés puissants. N'ai-je pas de bonnes raisons d'être confiant?

Le silence envahit la place, Kurotshushi récoltait de l'information, c'est vrai, mais le blond dominait la conversation amenant les informations à son avantage. La petite-fille du Tsuchikage ragea, elle était inutile, encore. L'enfant était peut-être âgé de 12 ans, mais il savait s'y prendre pour diriger une conversation à son avantage. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était en territoire potentiellement ennemi, attachée et complètement inutile. La Yamanaka avait respecté son accord, mais Kurotshushi n'aurait jamais cru que son propre plan allait être totalement inutile.

Elle n'avait pas parti de plein gré, elle avait averti ses coéquipiers et sensei de son plan, ils l'avaient approuvé et maintenant, elle ne pouvait même pas le réaliser! C'était enrageant, le blond connaissait trop la stratégie, il l'avait bloqué d'un coup!

- Ton plan était simple, mais efficace, c'est vrai, sourit-Naruto. Ton but était que je sois totalement concentré sur ton aura pour oublier que j'étais en présence d'ennemi, de cette façon, avec une mince commande, tu aurais pu facilement me ligoter grâce au fil shinobi que tu as dans ta main, mais en premier, tu devais faire fuir mes coéquipiers. C'est pour ça que tu as parlé du lien entre Yagura et moi-même. Ce fil que tu possèdes est empreint de ton chakra, il réagit donc à ta volonté ce qui aurait inversé les rôles complètement. Je serai devenu le prisonnier et toi, l'interrogateur. Avec ceci de fait, toi qui maitrises le shunshin, m'aurait pris et m'aurais amené où ton sensei et tes coéquipiers. De cette façon, tu avais un moyen de pression sur Yagura pour le forcer à vous suivre jusqu'à Iwa. Vous nous auriez sûrement enfermés je ne sais où et sortis au moment même que votre équipe retournait pour assister votre Kage. Vous nous auriez drogués régulièrement pour nous rendre incapable de s'enfuir et vous nous auriez apporté sur un plateau d'argent jusqu'à Iwa.

Elle blêmit, minute par minute. Le plan entier avait été découvert par le blond.

- Rendu à Iwa, le Sandaime Tsuchikage aurait pris immédiatement des mesures pour nous forcer à rester sur place malgré le sceau que vous nous avez apposés et non-seulement, aurait-il été difficile de cibler l'équipe qui nous avait capturés, mais en plus, Konoha et Kiri ne pourrait plus tenter un sauvetage _in extremis_. Finalement, la guerre se serait déclarée entre les trois nations.

Kurotshushi baissa misérablement la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais le blond avait découvert en entier ce qu'elle prévoyait. C'était difficile de le vaincre au niveau stratégie.

- Et le plus intéressant pour vous, c'était qu'aucune recherche ne pouvait être lancée durant les examens pour éviter d'alerter les autres nations.

Dès qu'il eut fini de dire ces mots, ses coéquipiers entrèrent à nouveau, une envie de meurtre perceptible. Yagura suivait, maintenu de force par Shikamaru malgré sa répulsion du touché. Naruto _«regarda»_ dans leur direction avant de retourner son attention vers Kurotshushi.

- C'était ce que tu comptais faire, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais…

- Je vais le regretter plus tard, finit-Naruto. Tu es juste très prévisible et de plus, tu aurais dû attendre avant d'imprégner ton fil de chakra. Je suis un capteur, n'oublie pas. Le chakra ne peut jamais être totalement caché, tu aurais dû attendre que je sois totalement concentré sur ton aura pour le faire. Par la suite, il ne fallait que mettre les morceaux ensemble pour créer le casse-tête au grand complet.

Elle était abasourdie tout simplement. Il avait compris simplement à cause de son chakra? C'était pratiquement impossible…

- Et je dois dire que j'ai reçu un peu d'aide de Yagura et Shikamaru. Sans le premier, je n'aurais pas découvert la supercherie et sans le dernier, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre les morceaux du casse-tête ensemble, rit-Naruto. Après tout, il m'est impossible de savoir la totalité des signes de ton corps même si je suis concentré sur toi. Durant le début de la conversation, il m'envoyait des signes lentement avec ses mains pour que je puisse comprendre tes agissements. Yagura est celui qui a détecté le fil ainsi que le chakra, il m'a averti mentalement, tu avais raison sur un point. Le lien est plus fort que tu ne le crois au point qu'on n'essaie tant bien que mal de garder nos pensés pour nous-mêmes…

- Tu essaies, rectifia-Yagura en réussissant finalement de se dégager de Shikamaru.

Naruto fit une moue qui força un peu le gris à détourner les yeux ce que nota Shikamaru. Il semblait que le porteur du Sanbi n'était pas aussi insensible face à Naruto qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Le blond soupira finalement dans le découragement.

- Bon, ses coéquipiers devraient bientôt venir voir ce qui se passe, dit-il finalement. Nous avons le temps de former un plan pour les capturer. Shikamaru, tu peux y penser, il faut que je me vide l'esprit.

- Vas-y, mais avant, nous avons une petite discussion. Chôji est en route pour venir vers nous avec Asuma-sensei et Shisui-sensei. Et toi, rajouta-t-il en voyant Yagura essayer de se défiler. Tu restes ici, tu fais partit de cette _petite discussion_.

_«Je me le fais dire dans ma propre maison! Quelle ironie.»_ pensa le gris distraitement.

_«Je me demande quand a-t-il eu le temps d'appeler Chôji?»_ se questionna mentalement Naruto.

_«Depuis quand sait-il que Chôji est en route?»_s'exclama mentalement Ino, confuse.

Shikamaru se retint de sourire en voyant l'air ahuris de ses coéquipiers. Il fallait dire qu'il savait plutôt d'instinct que Chôji était en route avec leur sensei, c'était ce qui lui permettait de savoir avec exactitude ce que faisait son meilleur ami.

Naruto soupira doucement avant de s'installer sur une chaise, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer avec l'aura de la Kunoichi si près de lui, c'était pratiquement impossible peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire pour empêcher ce phénomène. Il avait déjà des explications à fournir à ses coéquipiers et à ses senseis si jamais ils n'étaient pas au courant de son état. Après tout, il était mieux pour lui de taire le plus possible ce détail, c'était beaucoup plus intelligent pour Yagura et lui-même.

Le jinchûriki savait parfaitement qu'il était dangereux d'être lié à une personne aussi forte que l'était Yagura. Après tout, si un ennemi voulait atteindre son compagnon jinchûriki, il n'avait qu'à passer par lui qui n'était qu'un simple genin. Le blond se leva finalement pour faire un tour dehors…

Shikamaru regarda son ami partir avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Il n'est pas capable de se concentrer avec Kurotshushi-san près de lui, informa doucement Yagura.

- Comment ça, questionna-Shikamaru.

- Il y a certaines personnes qui naissent avec le don d'attirer les personnes de type capteur, leur aura qui est perceptible pour nous est attirante, trop. Pour Naruto, l'aura a une forme lumineuse, ses sens captent sans cesse cette forme et puisqu'il est aveugle, il cherche à se rapproche inconsciemment.

- Et pour toi?

- Elle est enivrante comme l'eau, sourit faiblement le gris. Chaque capteur partage un lien étroit avec un certain élément. Pour Naruto, c'est le vent. Pour moi, c'est l'eau, mais étant donné l'handicap de Naruto, le vent s'est modifié en lumière.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas être affecté, s'exclama-Ino en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Et bien disons que son aura serait beaucoup plus tentante à Suna qu'à Kiri. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais nous sommes entourés par l'eau. Dans un environnement comme Kiri qui est constitué principalement d'îles, son aura ne m'affectera jamais puisque j'ai juste à ouvrir ma porte, faire trois pas et je me retrouve devant la mer, rit doucement Yagura. À Suna, ce serait un autre problème.

Un peu plus et Shikamaru pensait que Yagura se moquait d'eux. Le porteur du Sanbi avait dit cela si simplement que s'en était risible. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû le savoir. Ce fut lorsque Yagura ouvrit la bouche à nouveau qu'il le sut…

- Il me semble que vous savez vos affinés élémentaires, vous auriez dû facilement faire le lien entre les sens d'un capteur et son affiné, fit-il sérieux.

- Et comment…

- Question stupide, Ino, coupa-Shikamaru. Il sait cette formation par Naruto lui-même.

- Il est quelque peu frustré d'avoir de la difficulté avec les mudras, j'en ai des mal de tête, soupira le gris.

À ce moment précis, Naruto revint avec Chôji, Asuma et Shisui. Le blond semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais c'était un détail. Après tout, c'était dans quelques minutes que Shikamaru allait avouer l'état dans lequel il était, mais avant, il devait s'assurer que l'équipe de Kurotshushi serait capturé.

- Naruto, peux-tu sentir si les coéquipiers de notre gentille prisonnière sont là, demanda-Shikamaru.

- Je peux dire qu'il y a deux présences qui se dirigent vers nous, mais après, je ne peux dire si ce sont ces coéquipiers, informa-Naruto en pointant Kurotshushi durant son explication.

- Dans ce cas, le plan est simple. Comme Ino l'a fait, on utilise Kurotshushi comme appât…

- Le plan 6, Shikamaru, coupa-Naruto.

Immédiatement après ces mots, le quatuor se mit en marche devant les yeux étonnés de la prisonnière. Ça ne prit pas de temps, le groupe fut positionné. Comme Naruto l'avait prédit, le groupe n'eut aucun problème a capturé les deux coéquipiers de Kurotshushi. Le plan était relativement simple, Chôji s'occupait de l'appât en menaçant de la blesser, Shikamaru se cachait à proximité pour immobiliser son adversaire. Ino était accompagnée de Naruto pour qu'il rattrape son corps lors de son jutsu de transfert d'esprit.

Le blond ne comprit jamais pourquoi ce fut si facile, soit les coéquipiers de la petite-fille du Tsuchikage actuel était vraiment idiot, soit que ça faisait partit d'un plan. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il optait davantage pour le deuxième que le premier. Mettre le plan en action ne prit qu'une minute et bientôt l'équipe qu'il avait d'attribué était complètement capturée. L'Uzumaki prit le temps de fixer des attaches durables…

- Asuma-sensei, pouvez-vous, avec Shisui-sensei, nous amener à l'Académie immédiatement pour éviter de perdre davantage de temps, demanda-Ino.

- Nous pouvons en trainer deux à la fois, dit-Shisui. Yagura-san, ça vous dérangerait d'amener le dernier duo avec la dernière personne restante?

Le gris ne fit qu'un signe de tête signifiant qu'il allait le faire bien malgré lui. Asuma attrapa donc Naruto et Kurotshushi. Shisui s'occupa de Chôji et l'un des ninjas d'Iwa. Yagura prit donc le bras de Shikamaru et du dernier shinobi. Ino s'accrocha à Shikamaru pour arriver à destination sans encombre. Leur capture avait été relativement simple.

Ils apparurent devant l'Académie sans encombre. Yagura était légèrement plus rapide que les deux autres jounins étant donné de ses capacités en lien avec l'eau en tant que tel. Il disparut à nouveau pour se diriger vers sa maison prendre un peu de repos, pourtant il se doutait que la discussion allait se produire chez lui, malheureusement.

Ino et Shikamaru durent attendre quelques minutes avant que finalement, leurs deux autres coéquipiers arrivèrent. Ils entrèrent dans l'académie avec leurs prisonniers très énervés d'avoir été si facilement pris par une bande de gamin plutôt forte physiquement parlant. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'évaluation pratiquement vide et se dirigèrent vers un examinateur, à l'occurrence Ringo.

- La troisième équipe, sourit-elle. C'est rapide cette année. Bon, ça signifie que l'équipe deux d'Iwa est disqualifiée. Faites attention, l'équipe qui vous recherche à encore le droit d'essayer de vous capturer. Vous êtes par contre qualifié pour le prochain tour.

- Mais si nous sommes capturés, ça veut dire que nous sommes immédiatement disqualifiés, donc, nous devons rester sur nos gardes durant toute la durée de l'épreuve, fit-Ino.

- En effet, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis qu'il restera la moitié des équipes présentes et même moins, fit-Ringo d'un sourire carnassier qui donna des frissons dans le dos des genins présents.

- Quelle équipe a réussi l'épreuve jusqu'à maintenant, demanda-Naruto.

- Une équipe de Suna et une équipe de Taki, haussa la surveillante.

- Le roux et la sœur de Tetsuya, fit-il, soucieux légèrement. Donc, l'équipe sept de Konoha est disqualifiée.

Ino leva un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité. Elle haussa les épaules avant de suivre ses coéquipiers qui avaient subitement décidé de partir.

- La meilleure cachette est chez Yagura, sourit-Shikamaru.

- Je sais, sourit-Naruto. Et j'ai un moyen pour qu'il nous laisse rester…

- Tu as encore des explications à fournir, remarqua doucement le Nara avec un regard qui disait de ne pas essayer de se défiler.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que le quatuor de genin partit en direction de la maison de leur ami de Kiri, leurs senseis les suivant, légèrement intrigués par la partie d'explication à fournir. En arrivant, ils remarquèrent facilement Yagura étendu au bord de l'eau, le Nara lui envoya un regard pointu, le gris se leva finalement et leur permit d'entrer dans sa _modeste_ demeure.

La pluie commença à ce moment, torrentiel. Les averses à Kiri avaient tendance à être précise dans le lieu et le temps, il n'était pas rare qu'elles commencent à un endroit précis et s'arrêtaient pratiquement quelques minutes plus tard.

- Encore de la pluie, grinça-Yagura. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui!

- Il n'y pas eu de pluie aujourd'hui, contra-Asuma.

- Pas où vous étiez, les pluies sont précises à Kiri, rarement générale, expliqua le porteur du Sanbi.

Le silence se fit pendant que le groupe s'installait confortablement. Yagura ouvrit son garde-manger et prit une boite à biscuit. Il avait une dent sucrée, il ne pouvait pas se passer de sucre même si Mei affirmait qu'il devenait littéralement un ouragan quand il en prenait. Il alla donc s'asseoir avec sa boite à biscuit faisant pouffer de rire les deux adultes de la salle.

- Quoi, demanda-t-il en apercevant les regards sur lui.

- Simplement que je ne croyais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir la dent sucrée, expliqua-Naruto.

- T'es bien fan de ramen, toi, répliqua le gris.

La complicité entre les deux pouvait en surprendre plusieurs malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourtant, c'était souvent ce qui se produisait quand deux shinobis étaient capturés dans le même but. Sachant qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose, ils étaient pratiquement impossible pour eux de ne pas sentir un sentiment de confiance vis-à-vis l'autre. Yagura se mit à manger doucement en attendant la suite inévitable de la discussion que Shikamaru avait débuté.

- J'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ce sceau de fusion, Naruto, demanda-Shikamaru.

- Et bien, il est stupide de le dire, si une mauvaise personne l'entend par mégarde, je pourrai avoir énormément d'ennemis, soupira le concerné. Je suis un genin, à peine capable de faire face à un jounin, relié par un sceau avec un jounin puissant et connu dans le monde shinobi. Imagine simplement que le mot sort, que vont faire les ennemis à Yagura?

Chôji blêmit légèrement.

- L'attaquer par toi, murmura-t-il.

- Exactement, il est plus facile de prendre un genin fraichement promus qu'un jounin expérimenté. Et de plus, je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise de le dire, nous découvrons les effets peu à peu et disons que certains effets ne sont pas vraiment le bienvenu.

- Comme quoi, demanda-Ino.

- Le partage de pensé, dirent les deux concernés au même moment.

Shisui tourna son regard vers le jounin de Kiri, son pied n'arrêtait pas de bouger, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. L'adolescent était du genre à être calme, pas survolté. Il le sut quand une rousse entra dans la maison, elle regarda Yagura avant de blêmir légèrement. Sans perdre de temps, elle lui arracha la boite de biscuit des mains.

- Combien t'en as pris, fit-elle en regardant le jinchûriki.

Yagura sourit hypocritement.

- Pas compté, dit-il d'une voix très rapide.

La main à Yagura ne cessait de faire un petit bruit sur la table près de lui, mais le jounin de Kiri gardait un regard sur _sa_ boite à biscuit. Mei plissa des yeux comprenant facilement qu'il serait hyper pendant le reste de la journée. Elle regarda la boite avant d'aller la serrer et mettre un sceau pour empêcher le porteur du Sanbi de l'atteindre.

- Hé, donne-moi _ma _boite, s'exclama-Yagura.

- Non! Tu deviens survolté quand tu en prends trop et par en voir tes agissements, je suis sûre et certaine que tu as déjà dépassé ton maximum.

Naruto eut une goute de sueur le long de la tempe, il ne pouvait pas croire que Yagura se transformait littéralement en enfant hyperactif avec juste une boite de biscuit. Pendant que Mei se bataillait avec le jinchûriki survolté, Shikamaru retourna à son interrogation en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter d'écouter les cris d'indignations du porteur du Sanbi.

- Combiens de personnes sont au courant pour ton _léger_ problème, demanda-t-il.

- La Mizukage, le Hokage, Jiraya, Mangetsu, Ao, Shisui et maintenant vous, énuméra tranquillement Naruto. Les premiers, c'est parce qu'ils étaient là pendant la découverte du sceau et pour Shisui-sensei, il avait un petit doute qui s'est retrouvé réelle.

- Quels sont les conséquences?

- Être éloigné de Yagura pendant un moment me prive d'une bonne dose de sommeil, soupira le blond. Nos émotions se mélangent, nos pensées ne sont plus seulement les nôtres. Le chakra du Kyuubi affecte Yagura, nous n'avons aucune idée si le chakra du Sanbi va m'affecter. Nos vies sont reliées, si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. Avec le temps, il est possible que nos affinés se mélangent ensemble.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour parler avec son colocataire, Yagura, qui était en pleine bataille avec Mei, glissa un regard sur le blond en entendant les paroles échangées entre le renard et son hôte. Malgré qu'il soit actuellement hyperactif, il savait où mettre ses priorités. Mei profita de ce moment de distraction pour forcer le gris dans un état calme grâce au sceau retenant le Sanbi. Les yeux du jinchûriki s'élargir en sentant son chakra être aspiré par son propre sceau, il rencontra les pupilles de Mei avant de s'effondrer doucement, haletant.

Le groupe tourna la tête vers le duo en voyant Yagura sur le sol et Mei plutôt calme.

- Quoi, questionna-t-elle. Le meilleur moyen pour calmer un hyperactif est de lui enlever l'accès à son chakra. C'est que je viens de faire avec Yagura. Les jinchûrikis ont tous tendance à être hyperactifs, certains comme Yagura réussissent à paraître normal malgré leur niveau de chakra. Et certains comme Naruto se débarrassent de leur surplus d'énergie dans la formation intensive.

Elle leva Yagura du sol et alla l'installer sur le canapé, le gris était plutôt calme actuellement. Le groupe retourna son attention sur Naruto qui réfléchissait aux possibles conséquences… il avait un peu d'aide du Kyuubi, mais ça, seul le porteur du Sanbi le savait réellement.

- Ah, la plus grande conséquence avantageuse, c'est que le Sanbi et le Kyuubi doivent être extraits en même temps, ce qui signifie que si quelqu'un veut nous enlever notre Biju. Il devra nous capturer tous les deux et être extrêmement synchroniser dans l'extraction, sinon, c'est échec, sourit-Naruto. Puisque nos âmes sont reliés, ceux de nos Bijus le sont partiellement d'où la nécessité d'être desceller en même temps.

- Mais qui voudrait desceller une bête à queue, demanda-Ino, soucieuse.

- Beaucoup de personnes, répondit-Shisui. Imagine s'ils peuvent mettre la main sur un jinchûriki. En descellant le Biju, ils mettent la main sur une bête à queue et donc, augmente leur puissance actuelle. Demande-toi pourquoi les bêtes à queues sont scellées à l'intérieur de personne qui ont 25 ans ou moins? Parce que la plupart des jinchûriki, rendu à un certain âge, perdent le contrôle et se font tuer durant le descellement.

Ino déglutit, Shikamaru blêmit et Chôji prit de grandes respirations.

- Mais, cela dépend du sceau, s'intégra-Mei. Dans le cas de Yagura, son sceau est très puissant, il ne perdra donc pas le contrôle sur lui-même. Certains jinchûrikis possèdent des sceaux qui sont considérés comme faible pour maintenir le Biju à l'intérieur de leur corps, avec l'âge, ce sceau s'affaiblit. Dans le cas de Naruto, il a le plus puissant sceau existant, créé par le clan Uzumaki lui-même. Son sceau restera donc très longtemps.

Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô soupira de soulagement, Naruto ne risquait pas de mourir à un jeune âge comme la plupart des jinchûrikis étaient destinés. Au contraire, il vivrait longtemps si… Yagura survivait. Ça, c'était moins drôle surtout en sachant que le gris pouvait être ciblé par des ennemis puissants.

Le propriétaire de la maison blêmit légèrement en sentant des envies de meurtres en son encontre, trois pour être précis. Malgré son épuisement, le gris savait que ça venait des coéquipiers du blond, il se doutait que c'était à cause de l'information, si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. En considérant que l'équipe dix était une famille pour le petit blondinet, Yagura savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient essayer de l'empêcher de faire des missions où il pourrait mourir simplement pour protéger _son_ blondinet… Attend, depuis quand considérait-il Naruto comme _son_?

_**«Depuis que tu tombes peu à peu pour lui»**_ fit la voix du Sanbi dans sa tête.

_«Ce n'est pas vrai!»_ répliqua-Yagura, plutôt confus.

_**«Ta surprotection, ta jalousie, le fait qu'il est **__**tien**__** dans tes propres termes, le fait que tu le trouves trop mignon»**_ énuméra tranquillement son colocataire. _**«Bref, tes sentiments se changent peu à peu en amour et tu le sais. Tu fais juste essayer de l'ignorer.»**_

Yagura coupa la connexion mentale avec la bête à trois queues, il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de discussion maintenant. Il sentait encore les énergies meurtrières vis-à-vis lui, mais ce n'était pas le plus pressant. Il essaya de se relever doucement, ses jambes le lâchèrent avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte et il se retrouva à nouveau assis sur son canapé. Soupirant de découragement, il ferma les yeux doucement en attente que Mei lui redonne un peu de son chakra juste pour lui permettre de bouger. Chez les shinobis, leur corps fonctionnait avec le chakra, si un shinobi en était privé, il lui était plutôt difficile de se tenir debout, c'est pour ça qu'un épuisement de chakra pouvait devenir mortelle.

- Hé, en passant, fit-Shikamaru à Naruto. Comment ça se fait que tu savais quel plan prendre? Et quand as-tu eu le temps d'y penser?

- En fait, le plan entier est celui d'Ino. La fin de sa stratégie manquait un peu de finesse, j'ai donc juste modifié cette partie là, le reste, c'était d'elle. Le but était d'abattre Kurotshushi mentalement, pour se faire, elle avait besoin de moi en créant un semblant de confiance à l'intérieur de la shinobi ennemie. Avec cette confiance, je devais simplement la détruire de plus en plus. Une fois mentalement épuisé, elle serait un appât parfait pour capturer aisément ses coéquipiers qui penseraient que nous l'avions torturés mentalement alors que nous avions simplement joué sur sa confiance, expliqua le concerné. De cette façon, malgré le peu d'émotions d'amitié entre ses coéquipiers et elle, ils auraient voulu nous faire payer cette _attaque_ puisqu'elle est la petite-fille du Tsuchikage, donc, auraient eu tendance à foncer tête baissé comme ils l'ont fait. Au départ, elle pensait utiliser le plan 1, mais selon les informations qu'elle avait récoltées via Kurotshushi durant son bref _emprisonnement_, il était préférable d'y aller avec le plan 6. Son plan entier jouait sur le mental, nous étions tous des marionnettes entre ses mains habiles.

Ino rougit sous la louange, il était vrai que son plan était énormément concentré sur le mental, c'est pour ça que la rencontre Kurotshushi-Naruto devait avoir lieu, absolument. Avec une personne telle que le blond qui avait tendance à dominer une conversation sans s'en rende compte, c'était le meilleur plan d'action possible.

- Beau plan, Ino, félicita-Chôji.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas qu'Ino vienne avec un si bon plan. En fait, il s'attendait à ce que son plan soit de base seulement, il semblait qu'il avait tendance à la sous-estimer. Après tout, il se rappelait encore l'époque où la jeune fille était une des filles-fans de l'Uchiwa. C'était difficile de l'oublier, elle avait eu une façon de faire en sorte que tous s'en souviendraient, surtout en considérant que la jeune fille avait une voix criarde à l'époque.

Naruto sourit légèrement sous son bandeau, il était fatigué, la journée avait été longue, très longue.

_«Hé, Yagura»_ fit-t-il mentalement. _«J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si mon équipe reste chez toi durant la première épreuve? C'est plus sécuritaire que notre hôtel…»_

_«Et ma tranquillité d'esprit là-dedans»_ s'exclama le concerné avec la même méthode de conversation. _«Il est…»_

_«S'il-te-plait… En plus, ça va te permettre de dormir comme avant puisque je serai proche»_

La voix geignarde de l'Uzumaki compliqua la décision de Yagura. Surtout avec le fait qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer la moue que le blond lui faisait mentalement. Le gris gémit mentalement alors qu'il tournait son regard sur le blond _innocent_ près de lui. Le mince sourire sur ses traits lui disait bien qu'il allait être supplié jusqu'à ce qu'il dise finalement oui.

_«De plus»_ continua mentalement le blond. _«Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter qu'Iwa tente un coup contre moi pendant la première épreuve…»_

Et… Yagura ne pouvait plus se permettre de refuser avec cette approche. Le blond marquait un point, Iwa pouvait toujours tenter de capturer Naruto pendant cette épreuve qui consistait justement à une capture. Alors là, le Tsuchikage pourrait facilement mettre la main sur lui, malheureusement. Il y avait une seule chose que le porteur du Sanbi n'avait pas dit à Naruto, il se doutait bien que Jiraya le savait, mais celui qui avait apposé le sceau sur eux y avait intégré un peu de son sang pour le faire réagir s'il était en possession d'un d'où pourquoi la protection accrue autour d'eux. Yagura n'était pas un génie dans l'art du scellement, mais il avait des bases et ce principe quoique fondamentale pour la création de sceau d'esclavage était facilement instauré sur les autres sceaux, cela avait pour conséquence de transformer temporairement celui qui avait le sceau en esclave malgré la fonction de base différente. Et ce, seulement à cause du sang instauré sur le sceau naturellement contraignant.

_«Ça marche… Pas de bruit par contre.» _finit par dire le jinchûriki du Sanbi, exaspéré.

- En passant, Mei, continua-Yagura. Peux-tu me permettre de bouger légèrement, j'aimerais bien rejoindre ma chambre sans devoir demandé du soutient.

Ah oui, avait-il oublié de dire qu'il détestait le sceau retenant le Sanbi. Son Kage pouvait facilement le maitriser grâce à cela, le Sandaime Mizukage s'était fait une joie de faire en sorte que lorsqu'un certain signe de main était fait, le chakra de Yagura serait siphonné dans le sceau jusqu'au relâchement de celui-ci. Mei avait réussi à prendre le contrôle du sceau par inadvertance. Cet incident avait permis à Yagura de retrouver son humanité…

- Seulement quelques minutes, fit-elle sadiquement. Tu as cinq minutes.

_Avant de reperdre ton chakra_… Voilà le détail qui était tait. Yagura hocha la tête, acceptant la condition tant qu'il pouvait aller dormir… Le sommeil était une perspective intéressante actuellement. En sentant son chakra revenir à lui, le gris se leva et partit vers l'étage, en moins de deux minutes, il s'était changé et couché dans son lit moelleux. Il sentit son chakra diminué à nouveau à peine après trois minutes et quelques minutes après, sentit un poids familier se rajouter sur le lit. Les yeux fermés, Yagura tira le corps chaud de Naruto dans le sien, ça prit à peine deux secondes avant qu'il s'endormit, volant vers le monde de Morphée avec le sentiment d'être _complet_.

_Révélation, amitié, confusion... Est-ce la légende naissante se perdra ou finira-t-elle par trouver sa voie hors de ce gouffre que créé l'émotion humaine?_

* * *

_**Explication de l'hyperactivité des Jinchûrikis : **__Dans cette histoire, les jinchûrikis sont tous, sans exception, naturellement hyperactif. Comme expliqué par Mei, la plupart réussisse à juguler leur hyperactivité par l'entrainement ou une habitude malsaine. Dans le cas de Naruto, c'est l'entrainement. Celui de Yagura, sa tendance à dormir régulièrement. _

_Par contre, certains aliments refont ressortir cette hyperactivité malgré eux. Pour Naruto, c'est les Ramens. Pour Yagura, les biscuits (J'adore les biscuits!) d'où le tempérament plus enfantin et plus hyperactif des jinchûrikis lorsque consommés. Étant donné que manger donne de l'énergie, imaginez maintenant les jinchûrikis, qui sont naturellement des piles d'énergies à cause du Biju qu'ils contiennent, avec leur nourriture préféré qu'ils mangent en grande quantité… Certains diraient que c'est une catastrophe. C'est pourquoi Yagura est devenu légèrement hyperactif avec sa consommation de biscuit surtout en considérant le fait que pour paraître calme, il dort régulièrement… Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Yagura s'est transformé en hyperactif accro aux biscuits. Le surplus d'énergie est devenu trop pour lui à gérer._

_**Explication du sceau de Yagura : **__Dans mon histoire, le sceau à Yagura est relié à son système de chakra avec un système plus compliqué que la plupart des jinchûrikis dû au fait qu'il a été une arme vivante. Ce système a fait en sorte de contrôler les réserves de chakra de Yagura en les vidant ou en les remplissant selon la quantité siphonné par le sceau. Malheureusement, ce sceau empêche aussi à Yagura de refaire son chakra naturellement puisqu'il est au niveau du bon vouloir de celui qui le contrôle sauf… si bien sûr, ce niveau est trop élevé par rapport à la quantité de chakra du porteur. Mei peut donc maitriser l'hyperactivité de Yagura en siphonnant son chakra (source d'énergie devenu trop élevé) dans le sceau du Sanbi ce qui empêche non-seulement l'accès au chakra à Isobu, mais aussi du sien. Il devient pratiquement immobilisé (Le chakra, dans mon histoire, permet la survie des shinobis, mais aussi les mouvements du corps simple. Quelqu'un hors de chakra ne pourra pas bouger d'un pouce d'où le risque de mort élevé à cet état. Le métabolisme des Shinobis s'est accoutumé au chakra ce qui fait que chaque mouvement en est imprégné inconsciemment tout comme les civiles malgré qu'ils en ont aucun contrôle.)_

_Voilà, j'ai préféré vous l'expliquer tout de suite puisque j'ai l'explication dans la tête… Je ne voulais pas revenir demain pour n'avoir aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais marqué cela… Ça serait vraiment la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver. _

_J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture!_


End file.
